


Stars In My Eyes

by Crystalmoon101



Series: Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Andrew sucks, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Magic Varian, Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Found Family, Freckle Siblings, Hurt Varian (Disney), Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Minor Drugging, Original Mythology, Post-Canon, Scars, Starshard!Varian, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Torture, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian dealing with the crap in his life, Violence, Whump, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 224,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalmoon101/pseuds/Crystalmoon101
Summary: The world has always tested Varian. He will admit, he hasn’t had the most pleasant past few years, but he’s making it work.But when old mistakes, enemies and scars come back, he will be tested again. If that wasn’t bad enough, a lingering magic inside him is revealed, one that he doesn’t know if he can handle.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Series: Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963312
Comments: 101
Kudos: 296





	1. Lost Project

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is mostly about past-cannon ideas with Varian, because I really wanted to have a go at writing about what he went through, and how he’s coping.**
> 
> **This is also for my Starshard!Varian idea. You can find the drawing I made for it on Tumblr or Deviantart (Same username as here) to get a fair idea on what’s about to happen. Or, you can surprise yourself!**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy!  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
>   
> Varian  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Eugene  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Nothing really, but there is small talks about manipulation and bits of past trauma.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been over a year since Zhan Tiri and Cassandra’s attack, and you could see the damage that still lingered in Corona. Nothing overly noticeable nowadays, but if you squinted, you could see the dents, cracks and cuts all over the place. 

Plenty of holes, left behind from the tunnelling black rocks, still needed to be filled in or worked around. Broken buildings needing to be replaced. And the hidden pathways under the Kingdom were even more dangerous to wander through, having lost a lot of its structural support system.

But they were managing well, Varian could tell. It helped that most neighbouring Kingdoms and cities were offering their aid after what happened. Perhaps as a thanks for stopping a power-driven demon from taking over the world. 

The alchemist, when not working on personal tasks or royal projects, would often be helping in the repairs. A lot of his upgrades had improved the city beyond belief, like adding in his heated water system. It was a great way to fill in some of the holes underground. And today, he was again helping with rebuilding. Joining Eugene and the other guards in fixing the dungeon.

If he were completely honest, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the job. It’s a place he never wanted to revisit, and, in some ways, remake. Too many raw memories resonated down there.

But he pushed himself. He had to get over it eventually, and running away from it all wasn’t going to solve his problem. He already knew how well that would end.

Yet, as his eyes read the blueprints in front of him, he couldn’t help but pull his gaze up, hesitating right at the entrance. His breathing became sharp, throat tightening. For a moment, all sounds faded away. His wrists began to ache, like there was a ghostly pain haunting him. He could still remember how cold it could get down there.

A small voice twitched alive in the back of his head. It reminded him how lucky he was that most forgave him, that Rapunzel forgave him. Shivering up his spine with a warning, telling him to be so thankful. That, if he messed it up again, he would be right back in that cage, locked away from the world again.

He bit his tongue, trying to push that voice away. He couldn’t think like that. The Princess would never let that happen anyways. At least, he hoped so.

Before that whisper could strike again, a white gloved hand clasped his shoulder. He flinched, snapping back to reality. Flicking his head around, he relaxed when he realised it was just Eugene.

The man’s smile vanished when he saw the boy’s nervousness. He didn’t miss the way Varian responded to his touch. The factors behind the teen’s reaction always made the Captain a little guilty. It’s not the kind of behaviour you’d want someone so young to act like. So alert and unsure, thinking past traumas will come back out of nowhere.

“You good there, goggles?” He inquired as gently as he could, slipping his hand away.

Blinking, Varian cleared his throat and looked forward again, clutching the papers in his hand a little too tightly. “A-Ah um, yes. Sorry, lost in thought.”

He wasn’t exactly lying. Besides, it’s not like Eugene couldn’t guess what spooked the young scientist. He had long talks with the older man and Rapunzel about what happened to him, so they knew what triggered him half the time.

A sympathetic smile tugged at the Captain's lip. “Hey, I get it. I was in a cell for a day, and even I don’t like coming back here.” It still felt ironic to him, seeing how back then, he would never picture himself wearing this uniform. “I know it’s rough for you.” 

Varian only gave a hum in a response, eyes still glued to the door. He didn’t know what he was bracing for. It’s not like the place was about to explode. Maybe he feared he wasn’t ready to go back there. Maybe he was scared he could never leave again, for whatever reason. Or maybe, he expected to see someone down there, someone he hoped to never talk to again. But that was nonsense, as there was no way he could see them.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.” Eugene offered, in no way wanting to push the boy. Rapunzel would have his head if this ended in a panic attack.

The boy frowned, eyes glaring down at his papers. He was too stubborn to back down. Plus, he knew prolonging this was only going to make it worse. He also didn’t want to hand off his plans to anyone else. Last time that happened, they had somehow built his project inside out. To this day, he doesn’t know how they accomplished that.

Shaking his head, Varian began moving forward. “It’s fine. Besides, with the damages done to this place, it at least gives the excuse to rebuild this place.” He emphasised this by kicking fragmented stones in their path, pieces of the wall that cracked off. “You’ve got to admit, this place was awful at keeping its prisoner caged.” He gave a light chuckle, a little weak albeit.

Eugene returned with his own warm chuckle. “Which is why you’re helping.” He patted the teen’s back. “We’re making a lot of step-ups from the original security.”

They made their way down the flight of stairs, passing by other guards or people already starting the makeover process. Most cells were reasonably empty, beyond the few with petty criminals inside them.

After the battle over Corona, many of the criminals found nowadays were simple thieves or the occasional brawlers. The more threatening foes had vanished when they had the chance, probably trying to find their footing before trying again. Or maybe they were scared of the Kingdom after what they achieved. Most wouldn’t want to take on the people who took down an ancient evil.

But the thought of that made Varian’s eyes wander again. His sight locked onto one particular cell. It caused him to come to a halt, staring into it as a cold feeling latched onto him. He remembered their whispering threats, thick glares through the cell bars, the one with green eyes scared him the most.

Eugene took a few more steps before realising his young friend had stopped. Shuffling around, he raised a brow in confusion. A twinge of worry began crawling up him, as it was fairly evident that the alchemist was lost in old thoughts again.

“Kid?” He called out.

He failed to grab the boy’s attention. Varian didn’t even blink, eyes squinting as thoughts rushed to his head. The man didn’t like the look on the teen’s face. He seemed suddenly so distant, as if it was only him and the cell that existed. So Eugene made his way back over to him, following the boy’s gaze.

At first, he didn’t get it. But after a moment, he remembered who used to live in this very cage. Or rather the group that used to reside here.

After Cassandra’s outburst, followed by Zhan Tiri’s final attack, the dungeons had been torn apart from the rocks. Of course, the majority of the prisoners used this to escape. Including Andrew the Saporian, along with his little gang.

A bitter taste washed over Eugene. That man had put a manipulative leash around the boy, when they were in prison together. To use a broken child to try and take over a Kingdom, it was a low blow. Sure, the kid had done plenty of wrong things, but they knew he was broken and needed desperate help. And how did that end up? Rooming him with a known terrorist, who would do anything if it meant the end of Corona. Including taking advantage of a mentally unstable, yet incredibly intelligent, teen.

He thought back to when Varian opened up to them, explaining his time in prison. The way he described Andrew, how the man treated him before, it was disgusting to think about. Rapunzel had ended up feeling a sorrowful connection with the boy, as she suffered through gaslighting and guilt-tripping most of her life. It wasn’t the kind of thing she would want to wish on anyone. It’s why, out of anyone, the Princess had been the most protective over the young teen. Every time someone brought up the Saporians, you could see her face twist into aggression and sourness.

He remembered how Varian reacted when they first told him that Andrew was gone. The poor teen froze up, silent panic painted over his face. For a while, it didn’t seem like he could speak, until he uttered one sentence.

_‘Traitors of Saporia pay with their lives’_

It was no secret that the boy pissed them off, and they would be back for revenge. And now with them out and about, it could happen anytime without warning. They could only hope they would be there for him when that time came, stop it before it goes too far. His last kidnapping hadn’t been fun, and that was with someone who didn’t want to hurt him. The Saporians on the other hand...

Biting his lip, Eugene rested his hand on the alchemist’s shoulder, no flinching this time. “We’ll find them, don’t worry.” He softened his eyes when Varian looked up at him, baby blue eyes subconsciously looking for comfort. “You know what Saporian’s are like, they always like to make a loud show of how they’re about to win. They’ll be back eventually.”

He wasn’t wrong. If there was one thing Varian learnt when he was around those people, they were loud when they were proud. He remembered the small but bombastic celebration they threw, after mind wiping the King and Queen. He had gotten uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but Andrew encouraged him to stay. Mostly through guilt-tripping or using praises to lure him. How glad he was that the Princess could be understanding when he felt too nervous to be at a party. 

Feeling the older man take his hand, he allowed Eugene to drag him away. Varian forced himself to look forward, he couldn’t waste his day by staring at an empty cell. Yet those haunting voices gnawed at his brain.

Giving the boy a light squeeze, the Captain chuckled. “Then again, maybe we should give you sword lessons.” He joked, looking the teenager up and down.

That seemed to push the dreaded thoughts away, as Varian raised a judging brow. “Ha, nope.” He smirked, pointing his eyes away.

“Come on, kid! You could impress your weird ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’.” Eugene insisted, tacking on the bargain.

Ah yes, Adira and Hector. It had been a fun encounter when they finally got to meet, as they had stayed at his place after the attack. Strange characters, but the three of them got along, surprisingly. They had started calling each other by family name, nephew, aunt and uncle, as a joke at first, but it seemed to become genuine over time.

It was still an odd thought to think that his dad, the pumpkin farming father, used to be a part of this deadly group of warriors. He wasn’t even sure if he believed half the stories that Adira told him about their adventures. It made him hope they would visit again sometime, as it had been months since they left to live at the Dark Kingdom.

Made him wonder how things were going for them. Unlike Corona, their repairs and reconstruction would take years. He made a mental note to write them a letter some time.

“I’ll stick to alchemy, thanks.” He patted his belt, gesturing to the hidden vials it carried.

Eugene shrugged. “Suit yourself.” But he tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “Though a horse would do you good. You were pretty good with Fidella.”

Varian smiled, thinking about that horse. He briefly wondered how she and Cass were doing. “You learn a lot about how to work with animals on a farm.”

The man looked at him again. He pulled his hand over and brushed the back of the boy’s hair, letting it fall through his fingers. The sudden touch nearly made the boy falter in his walk, looking up at him with light surprise. 

“You also need to get a hair tie sometime.” Eugene suggested, giving a teasing tone.

A light blush washed over Varian’s cheek, giving a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Over the past year, he had been growing his hair out. Mostly because he was so busy lately that he kept forgetting about it. It now reached just under his shoulders, but not by much. 

He briefly pondered the idea on what to do with it. His dad had suggested a haircut, but Varian had been coming around on the idea of growing it out. After his time in prison, it had grown rather long, and back then he liked the idea of keeping it, styling it even. But Andrew had him cut it, saying he looked like a mop. Which, now that he thinks about it, was rather hypocritical coming from the guy with a man-bun.

Maybe getting a hair tie was a good suggestion.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Demantius’s Tomb was always an odd, yet interesting place to visit. The inside coloured a pale and dull magenta, the lively green vegetation providing a colour contrast. Unlike the outside world just out the door, it held more of a tropical vibe. Strange, given they were on a snowy mountain. Varian had his theories that an invention, somewhere in the walls or roof, was providing the warmth and moisture to allow such plants to grow.

Choosing to think about that later, he brushed his hand past the shelves of scrolls and books, clearing the dust with his glove. Rapunzel had given Varian the task to collect Demantius old things, researching them and seeing what they could offer for Corona. He was unsure, at first, thinking they were disturbing the historical figure’s tomb. But the Princess believed that he wouldn't mind, especially if it helped out his old home. Besides, she also said the man would have been fond of the young alchemist, having someone to continue his work.

So, with her blessing, he’s been making tracks to this site for a while now. Every so often, he and a group of guards would come, fill up a cart with things Varian wanted to read or test, then head back to the Kingdom where he would start his research. Anything they didn’t need or require anymore would be brought back, out of respect. 

Despite already having been here a few times, the young teen always would bubble with excitement. Each time they came, he would discover more and more that rested in the tomb. Plenty of hidden scrolls just waiting to be read. How glad he was that the monkeys calmed down, now used to their presence. It probably helped that they would bring peace offering, like other fruit besides bananas. 

He slipped out a couple of books, rather large in his lanky arms. Vaguely translating the ancient texts and titles on the covers in his head, he settled with his selection and headed back to the wagon. Some of the guards joined him, carrying items he requested, that he couldn’t carry himself.

His loyal raccoon, Ruddiger, raced past him. The grey critter wanted to help, so he was carrying a scroll, proudly. Varian smiled fondly at his friend, watching him dart past the guards and climbing one of the wheels.

Carefully, they all placed the items in the cart, making sure nothing broke or had the risk of falling out. Varian settled the book down, resting them on the other books he picked out.

One guard looked over the collection, clearing his throat to gain the boy’s attention. “The cart is almost filled to the brink, kid. I think we’ll have to come back another day.”

Varian shrugged, offering a satisfied smile. “That’s alright. It’ll take me time to look through most of this stuff anyway.” He gestured to the pile in front of them, before one hand reached over and scratched Ruddiger’s head, making the animal chitter happily.

The guard nodded lightly, looking to his colleagues. “We’ll connect the horses back on. You can have a quick skim around to see if there’s anything else you might want to bring back.”

Waving his hand lightly, the other guards followed orders. Two made sure everything was safe, covering it with a sheet and tying ropes over it to secure their haul. A couple of others jogged outside, preparing the horses.

A light grinned shined on Varian. “Oh, thanks!”

He flicked around, eyes darting as he couldn’t begin to think on what to pick. There was just too much good stuff in this place. He decided something small would be fine, something he could carry on the way back. Excitement bubbled in him again, not caring if he looked like a young child eager to open presents or something.

He waved his hand to get his companion's attention. “Come on, bud.”

Ruddiger cackled and squealed, always so happy to see his boy excited. Hopping off the wagon, he followed behind and began searching with Varian. The teen went off to search through the shelves he was looking through previously, while Ruddiger sniffed, wanting to find something special. 

The raccoon briefly looked at his human, light pride swelling up inside. Even when Varian went through his villain phase, he knew the child was still good on the inside. Now look at him, the royal engineer, father back, a group of supporting friends and carrying on a legend’s work. Just seeing the curious glint in those baby blue eyes made the animal happy with his placement by Varian’s side.

Wanting to expand that joy, he was hoping to find something different, something to distract the boy. When Varian got home after helping in the dungeons, Ruddiger hadn’t missed how tense and unsettled the alchemist was. Not like he could blame him, the small animal had spent many days in that cell too, doing whatever he could to support his human. So, he knows very well what will take his mind off things.

He crawled by Varian’s feet, vaguely hearing the boy murmuring as he read the ancient language, written across everything. Ruddiger began shuffling through the bottom shelf, slinking through the many books and scrolls. They mostly looked the same, though he couldn’t read them, so he didn't know what they talked about.

Huffing, his tail swished side to side. Nothing caught his sharp eye. But, when he reached the back, he saw something against the wall. Or rather, a part of the wall. Some kind of symbol, round with an emblem in the middle, star-shaped. His ears twitching in curiosity, he sauntered closer.

Sniffing it, he didn’t find anything unusual about its earthly scent. But he knew it had to mean something, as nothing else was across this wall. Making light clicking noises, he patted the symbol with a paw. To his surprise, the star shape moved into the wall. Judging by the shuffling of it, Ruddiger realised he could twist it around. 

Like Varian, he loved puzzles, so he wasted no time in moving the star shape around. He twisted around, clockwise and anticlockwise. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he did hear a clicking noise at one point. One tip of the star glimmered faintly, so he moved it again. Click, and another tip lit up. Grinning, he continued until all five points shimmered. 

After a moment, the lights faded. The star, and the circle it was located in, pressed into the wall before swinging inward, revealing that it was a hatch to a hidden hole. Beaming, Ruddiger poked his head in, large eyes scanning the small space. 

Inside laid one singular scroll. It wasn’t tied up, just open and laying there, collecting dust. Pouting, he brushed a paw over it, cleaning it a little. Something about it seemed familiar, like he had seen a scroll like this before. It intrigued him, but he knew someone else that would have a better idea on what this is.

Shuffling forward, he nudged the scroll to roll it up, before picking it up with his mouth, as delicate as he could. It took him a moment to back up, out of the tiny chamber, passing all the books he twisted through before. 

Hearing his pet trying to escape the bottom self, Varian crouched down. He raised a brow, seeing his friend’s tail sticking out as he got stuck momentarily. Chuckling softly, he reached in and helped his little buddy out. The raccoon took a moment to realise it was him, but he perked up and held his head high, showing off the treasure he found. Varian blinked, noticing the item in his friend’s mouth.

“Ruddiger, what did you find?” The boy questioned, placing down the animal.

The grey rodent made muffled chittering sounds, before placing the scroll on the ground. It unfurled immediately, dust fluttering off it. When it settled, Ruddiger happily tapped a paw on it, eager for Varian to see his findings.

Tilting his head, the teen lowered himself, kneeling on one knee. Something about this piece of paper seemed so familiar. The writing, the symbols, the colouring, even the material. It looked fairly old too, worn around the edges, light tears here and there. Reaching a gloved hand out, he brushed off the rest of the dust.

He squinted, pulling his hand back. “Huh...you know, this looks a lot like…”

And that’s when it hit him. It looked like the Demantius Scroll. The very thing that talked about the Moonstone and Sundrop, hiding away the four incantations. But this one was different. The symbols weren’t the same, and the writing was talking about something else. There were a couple of new words he hadn’t translated before. 

Whatever was on this scroll must have been important, given it was supposedly hidden away and looked like the past one he had. Maybe it was related to the Celestial stone, another story perhaps? That might mean it was worthless, since those artifacts of power were long gone. But when did that ever stop him? 

A knowing smile formed on his lips, lifting his gaze to Ruddiger. “Looks like we’re doing some late-night deciphering!” He cheered, eagerly pumping his fist.

The raccoon shuffled onto his hind legs, clapping quietly with his paws. He cheered too, cooing and chittering, a light purr to his voice. As Varian began to stand, the animal rolled the scroll up for him and carried it, climbing up the boy’s back and perching himself on his human’s shoulder.

After letting Ruddiger find his footing, Varian twisted around and jogged back to the guards. They had already clipped the wagon to the horses, waiting on the young teen. He found his way to the front, taking a seat.

The leading guard raised a brow at him, before noticing the scroll in the raccoon’s mouth. “All set?”

Varian gave a light nodded, a warm hum under his breath. Without any other words, the guards and horses began to move, exiting the warm tomb, to the freezing, snowy mountain trail. For once, Varian didn’t mind the cold.

He reached for the paper that Ruddiger was holding, the animal handing over with no protest. The boy pulled it close to him, already so eager to learn what secrets lay within this scroll.

.


	2. Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inviting his friends down to his lab, Varian eagerly tells them about his new discovery, one connected to the Celestial stones and Demantius himself. 
> 
> However, during their discussion and questions, they learn something new about Varian, something even he didn’t know himself. His father will have to reveal another secret he’s been hiding for years, no matter what it will spark between him and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Y'all ready for some information to be revealed and angst?! Cause we’ve got that served up here.  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Eugene  
>  Rapunzel  
> Pascal  
> Lance  
> Angry ‘Kiera’  
> Red ‘Catalina’**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Panic attacks and a couple of curse words!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

If there was one reason Rapunzel could like about the holes, left behind by the black rocks, was that they made it quicker and easier to get to Demantius’s Chambers. They had found large tunnels that led straight to the secret lab, so they decided to fill them with stairs, making it so they no longer had to use those pesky trapped-filled halls to reach the place.

Of course, she had degreed that the place was now Varian’s, to do as he pleased with it. What better place for the Royal Engineer to do his work? Especially now that he could head up, back to the castle, with ease. She remembered the day she offered him the chambers, the young boy beamed in ecstatic joy, thanking her profusely. 

And again, she was so thankful for the new shortcut, as she found herself heading down to the labs. Eugene, Lance, Catalina and Angry followed by her side, Pascal on her right shoulder. A couple of hours ago, Varian had rushed by all of them, eagerly telling them to come by his lab later. Before any of them could even question him and his exhilarating mood, he would run off without a second thought.

Rapunzel looked over to her husband, brushing a loose strand of her brunette hair back. It had grown a little over the past year, nearing her shoulders soon. “Varian seemed very excited today, didn’t he?” She hummed, her sunlight smile beautiful as always. “Wonder what he wants to show us.”

Eugene offered a shrug and his own smile in return. He had a few ideas, all surrounding something to do with science. He knew the alchemist well enough, and the kind of excitement he displayed earlier that day, it hinted that he found or made something new, something he desperately wanted to show.

Angry piped up, a mischievous smirk on her face. “We could take bets! I say it’s a new weapon.” She twisted her fingers together, being the one most keen on destruction or danger. 

Lance raised a brow, but let out a huff of a chuckle. “You’re only saying that in hopes he’ll let you use it.” He reached out to his dark-haired adopted daughter, ruffling it with affection.

Angry pouted, giving the man a raised brow, but didn’t protest. Catalina hid a giggle behind her hand, seeing how he was one of the few people to get away with such a gesture. Rapunzel allowed her smile to grow, while Eugene pretended not to notice, as he snickered as quietly as he could. 

The Princess briefly looked to the orange stone walls, thinking to herself. She had gotten so used to her current life, that it was sometimes funny to look back on their earlier years. Lance and Eugene ex-thieves, now one being the Captain of the Guards and her husband, the other becoming a loving father to two girls, who also were once thieves. And herself, once so naive and caged from the world, now surrounded by plenty of people she could call her family. 

Varian was another case, so different from his past. Unlike some of the others, his history was rather jagged and shaped a lot over time. Once an innocent, but well-meaning farm boy, having big dreams to help the world, then falling into the shadows of anger and grief, becoming a dangerous enemy in her life, and one of her biggest mistakes. She could only be so thankful that the story didn’t end there, that fate gave him and their friendship another chance, especially during hard times for her.

And now look at the two, they were like family. It was never stated out loud, but it was fairly obvious that the two behaved like siblings. Her, the protective big sister watching over him, and him, the curious young brother who taught her a lot about the real world. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Her thoughts went back to his behaviour when she last saw him, how his eyes glimmered his knowledge. She had a feeling they were in for a treat. 

Looking back at her friends, she recalled an idea of hers. “Actually, it might have something to do with Demanitus.” They all looked over when she spoke the man’s name. “A small crew of guards have been moving things from his tomb to Varian’s lab, for a while now.” She explained, rolling her hand around lightly.

Eugene sulked a little, shoulders slumped in annoyance. “Ah yes, when has monkey man’s thing ever gone well for us?”

When he looked at his wife, she pursed her lips and raised a brow. Pascal mimicked her expression. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to.

Quickly, he raised his hands in defence. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He said, a teasing tug on his lips.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, looking forward again. He wasn’t necessarily wrong, past inventions and interactions from Demantius had caused problems here and there. Though, that was mostly because they messed up in ways, like Eugene not giving the coin away in the maze, or no one keeping an eye on Hamuel back when they made the portal. At least now, they were in the good hands of a certain boy.

Speaking of which, they made their way down the final steps, descending into the chambers where Varian worked in. Looking around, you could see lingering damage caused by Cassandra’s attack and kidnapping. Pieces of the walls still cracked, fragments of the weather device laying about, or a couple of holes in the floor made by the rocks. 

In the centre, the large chunk of amber still resided, becoming more of a monument now of days. Lights from the torches reflected off the large crystal mass, making it look like it was glowing. Even though the black rocks vanished after the Celestial stones left, the amber stayed. Then again, it’s not like they could remove it, the previous way of destroying the substance was gone as well.

From their location, they could see Varian’s lab. It was still a work in progress. Benches and tables disorganised around the room, books and papers scattered all over the place, glowing chemicals resting in vials and beakers. It also appeared he began drawing on the walls again, similar to when he deciphered Demantius’s Scroll.

They heard shuffling from behind one of the tables. Rapunzel pulled herself on her tiptoes, seeing the tuft of black hair with the blue streak in it. Seems they found their alchemist, along with his companion, who hopped onto the table. Ruddiger looked over at them, chittering as he had sensed their presence. 

Hearing his little friend's cheerful chatter, Varian peaked his head out over the table. A white grin formed over his a mouth, as he jumped to his feet. The sudden movement shuffled his goggles off balance, so he reached up and shifted it back into place.

“Ah, you’re finally here!” He chortled, hands raised in a gesture for them to come closer.

His friends paused at the sight of him. Despite his current happy mood, Varian looked a little off. An untidy state he was in. Hair unkempt, black strands sticking out all over the place, light bags under his eyes, outfit ruffled up in some areas and pupils a little too small. From the looks of it, he got carried away with whatever he was doing. It was well known the alchemist failed at basic self-care. Lord knows how many times Eugene or Rapunzel had to drag him away from his work, sometimes having to call Quirin over to get the boy to stop.

Varian didn’t seem to notice their stares. Instead, running back over to the wall where he was scribbling on. He took out a piece of chalk, scratching out something. Ruddiger looked to the other humans, who now gazed at him with questioning looks. He shrugged at them, before hopping over to Varian, climbing up his back and wrapping around his neck. 

Eugene cleared his throat, being the first to step forward. “Kid, you seem a bit…” He pressed his hands together, trying to find the right words.

“Frazzled?” Catalina suggested, eyeing the alchemist with hesitation. 

“Like you haven’t slept in a week.” Angry cut in, being her blunt self.

It caught the boy’s attention, looking over at them with blinking eyes. His gaze wandered up to his bangs, seeing how ragged they looked. A light, embarrassed blush formed over his freckled cheeks, as his gloved hand began patting down his hair. Ruddiger chirped with an animal laugh, brushing a clawed paw through his friend’s hair. 

Varian brushed down his vest and sleeves, deciding to continue with his previous sentence. “That doesn’t matter right now!” He didn’t dare look at Rapunzel when he said that. She was one to worry too much about his well being. Instead, he sauntered over to one of the tables. “You see, Ruddiger found this hidden scroll, and it looked oddly similar to the Demanitus Scroll.” As he spoke, he gestured to the paper on the wooden surface, his raccoon hopping off his shoulder. 

He pressed his hands on the side of it, keeping it as flat as he could as everyone joined his side. And he was right, it did look like Demanitus Scroll, just with different drawings and writing. Rapunzel leaned in a little closer. She couldn’t read it, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to take in every detail of it.

“Does that mean it’s for the Sundrop and Moonstone?” She inquired, eyes lifting back to look at Varian.

Eugene raised a brow, resting his hands on his hip as he stood straight. “Hate to tell you this kid, but that means the scroll is worthless without them.”

The Princess faltered a little. He was right, you needed both things to get whatever this was to work. She momentarily thought back to when she and Cassandra activated their secondary incantations. It had been a while since she felt that energy, but she could never forget, especially after her power spiked up in that moonstone tower. 

Varian gripped the edges of the paper, lifting it up in the air. He twisted his body around to face the guard, the shimmer of discovery still in his gentle blue eyes.

“That’s the thing, it’s not about those Celestial stones, it’s about another one!” Varian gushed, his words making everyone freeze.

Another stone? Not what they were expecting. Though, they didn’t know how to react right at that moment. Such magic in the past caused a lot of problems, and yet a lot of adventures and great moments. Then again, it wasn’t really the stones themselves that created the danger, but rather the people around them who messed with their abilities. Sure, the Moonstone destroyed a lot with its rocks, but that was because someone took its light, its Sundrop.

“Run that by me again.” Eugene flicked his hand, gesturing for the boy to speak again.

Varian let out a mild cackled, obviously too enthralled with the knowledge rather than the danger it might pose. “I’m just as shocked as you are.” His eyes lowered, reading over the ancient text again. “I thought it was crazy, because in all the stories we heard, only two stones were made during that mysterious cosmic event.”

Angry crossed her arms, glancing at her sister in confusion. “So are you telling us there was like, what? A mistranslation or something?” She asked for clarification.

Rapunzel bit her tongue. It’s not that she didn’t believe Varian, it’s just there were too many unanswered questions. “I’m pretty sure after what we went through, someone would have mentioned this third stone.”

Pascal nodded in agreement, sticking his head out to get a better look at the scroll. Rapunzel shuffled over to Varian’s side, looking over it too, trying to make better sense of it all.

A knowing smirk gripped at the boy’s lip. “That’s the thing, it wasn’t made through the same way as the Sundrop or the Moonstone.” 

Looking over at Eugene, Lance, Angry and Catalina, he turned the scroll around, showing the images and writing displayed over it. The pictures mostly consisted of stars, swirls of magic surrounding them. Near the bottom looked like some kind of crystal, white with pale pastel shades of blue and purple. 

“It’s called the Starshard. A celestial stone that Demanitus crafted himself.” He finally explained, a finger tapping at the crystal drawing.

Eugene paused for a moment, a dumbfounded expression across his face. His tongue swirled around, looking for the right words, but all that came out was. “He what?...”

Amused a little by his friend’s expression, Varian turned the paper around to face himself again. His eyes drifted over the words, rereading some of it again. “According to these notes, he used fragments of the celestial stones’ magic he had found lingering, along with his knowledge of science and magic, he made his own.” He pulled his head up, glancing at everyone as he explained his findings. “It’s not as powerful as the originals, of course, but its ability is the most interesting part about it.”

Curious, Catalina stepped closer. She reached a gentle hand out, brushing the bottom of the scroll. “What can it do?”

He lowered the paper in his hand a little, allowing her a better look. He then pointed to a sentence that only he could read. “It says here that it has anti-magic abilities.” He looked down at the werewolf child, continuing to explain. “Meaning it can stop or cut off magical sources temporarily. And with the celestial energy, it could theoretically do this to any kind of magic.”

Anti-magic, an unusual ability indeed. The small group have faced plenty of magic before, some pretty silly, some annoying, and some downright terrifying. How handy a tool like this could have been, might have saved them a lot of time and effort. 

With that thought in mind, Eugene crossed his arms. A hint of frustration in his voice. “Why didn’t he bring this up when we met him? Sounds like it would have been a lot of help against creepy demon witch.”

Varian’s joy faltered for a moment, turning his sight to the man with an unsure look. “That brings in the problem about it.” His focus shifted back to the scroll. “From what I could get, the project was a failure. For some reason, Demanitus could never get it to work.” His tongue pressed against his cheek, thinking to himself. “It had the power inside of it, it just refused to be wielded.”

Rapunzel blinked, realisation popping in her mind. “Which explains why he hid the scroll away.”

Her eyes wandered back to the scroll in the alchemist’s hands. She wasn’t the Sundrop anymore, no longer having ties to either celestial artifacts. But that didn’t mean she shouldn’t ignore the idea of another one’s existence. If there was one thing she learnt, power like that could not fall into the wrong hands.

She placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder, a silent act meaning she wanted his attention. “What about the Starshard?”

Looking up at her, he paused. Biting his tongue, he tried thinking of the right words. “That’s the tricky part.” His previous thrill of discovery finally calming. “All these notes say is that he hid it away. Not where, unfortunately.” He tapped at the paper, emphasising his point. “Even if it didn’t work, he didn’t want anyone getting their hands on the raw energy inside it.”

Lance gave a nervous look, pulling his hands close to his chest. “So, somewhere out there is another Celestial stone.” His dark eyes looked to Varian’s light ones, as if almost hoping the young lad was wrong.

But the teenager nodded in response. He was starting to realise why everyone seemed so nervous. Their last adventure with the stones involved a demon using them and nearly killing everyone. Hell, Cassandra did die briefly, only able to be brought back by the very thing that killed her in the first place. And Varian was no stranger to what that magic could do, he had been the one to grant Rapunzel and Cassandra the locked away power within the two stones. Their battle and clashing magic was still a vivid memory in the back of his head, especially the moment he flew off the breaking tower.

Eugene took a sharp breath. “We are not taking another road trip to find it.” He dryly joked.

The Princess gave her husband a teasing smile, but didn’t comment. Instead, she looked back at the boy, reaching a hand out and holding his arm. “Varian, do you think you could locate it?”

He stared into her vibrant green eyes, feeling the need to fulfil the task for her. It’s not like he could say no to Rapunzel. “I’ll give it a shot. Nothing on this scroll says anything about it. But, knowing Demanitus, it’ll probably be a lot like the whole ‘use the sun to see the sun’ situation.” He rolled his shoulders, lowering the scroll.

She gave his arm a light squeeze, a proud shimmer across her face. “If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.”

Varian blinked, warmth swelling up in his chest. He glanced away, a shy smile on his face. She always had a way of making her praises feel so special to him. Maybe it was because of her charming personality, or maybe because he was still desperate to make things up to her.

Rapunzel pulled away, joining her lover’s side again. Varian moved back to the closest table, scroll still in his grip, as Catalina, Angry and Lance followed behind, ready to ask more questions. 

“So, is anti-magic all it can do?” Angry inquired, a rare child-like wonder in her voice.

Letting go of one side of the paper, Varian looked down at her. “It has different modes of it, but basically.” With his free hand, he brushed a gloved finger across some of the words. “You can use it to destroy casted spells, like if a fireball was heading your way or something, or you could use it to stop the magical source, whether an item or a person, from casting something else, essentially caging the magic inside them temporarily. Though, that requires you to keep putting a certain amount of concentration towards it. Distraction can stop the anti-magic.” He made a couple of gestures with his hand, his best guess as to what it would look like when wielding the power.

The girls looked at each other, fascinated smiles on their faces. It made Varian simper, eyes dropping down on the paper again. He got along reasonably well with the two, often seeing them with Lance around old Corona. They would tease him, of course, but they did like to see what his inventions could do and sometimes listened to his ideas. Something about young kids, interested in what he does, made him beam.

Then, Lance leaned over his shoulder and pointed. “What about this part?”

Varian followed his gesture. The man was pointing at a section that the alchemist hadn’t explained yet. “I’m still working on that one, but from what I got, it’s an incantation of some sorts.”

Catching Rapunzel’s attention again, she spoke up. “Like the healing and decay ones?”

He nodded, looking over his shoulder in her direction. “Though, instead, the Starshard supposedly sends out an anti-magic wave, and anything mythical in a nearby radius is unable to use their powers for a set amount of time.” He informed her, turning sideways now.

A thought popped in Eugene’s head. “Why did Demanitus make this?” He queried.

Varian didn’t look at him. Instead, inspecting the scroll again. “I’ll give you one guess.” His tone was a little sour, thinking about a particular villain. 

The guard let out a sigh, a distasteful look over his face. “Ah, right. Witch bitch.”

Immediately, Rapunzel slapped his shoulder, followed by crossing her arms. “Eugene.” She warned, eyes gesturing to the young girls and Varian.

The three looked at her, each raising a brow. Angry and Catalina had their fair share in the knowledge of curses, what with previously living on the streets, being criminals. While Varian almost looked offended. He was nearly seventeen, and he had heard plenty of unsavoury words in Old Corona. 

Eugene gave them teasing looks. “Sorry, sorry.”

The kids and teen rolled their eyes, giving each other looks saying ‘can you believe this?’, before going back to looking over the scroll together. Lance and Eugene shared a look, holding back amused chuckles.

Angry tapped the paper. “What’s the incantation called?” She asked, glancing at the striped hair boy.

“The Nova Incantation” He replied, eyes squinting a little as he read.

Lance tapped his foot, a thought coming to him as he turned to the three. “Why not read us the parts you already have.” He chimed up.

Blinking, Varian lifted his eyes and looked at the large man. After a moment, he shrugged. Not like it would cause any harm. “Oh, ah, sure.”

He pulled away from the table, wandering into the middle of the group. Holding the paper high enough to read, he briefly read over it, making sure he made no mistake in his speech. 

Rapunzel leaned against Eugene. While she wasn’t sure how to feel about all this, she didn’t mind the idea of hearing the incantation. More often than not, they were engaging, poetic mostly. Her husband smiled lightly, wrapping a gentle arm around her in affection. 

Catalina and Angry joined their adopted father’s side, the man resting a parental hand against their backs. All three of them held curious smiles, a light glint their eyes as they watched.

Pascal had, beforehand, joined Ruddiger’s side on one of the tables, the two animals stopped in their conversation to look at what was happening.

Clearing his throat, Varian began. He didn’t sing it, but there was a light hum to his voice. “Starlight, Starlight, create your shield, and the sun and moon shall yield.”

As those words left his mouth, something surprising began to happen. To everyone's shock, beside Varian, who happened to not notice, his hair began to shimmer. The streak in his midnight locks began glowing a gradient of white and blue. Sparkles of magic, representing stars, glimmered at the ends of his hair, magic making his bangs hover. The dark freckles on his face began to brighten, shining white like his glittering hair. 

They noticed his blue eyes were shifting to be pale, matching the rest of this unknown magic radiating off of him. Becoming luminous, his pupils hiding behind the glow. It looked like his eyes were about to fade completing into becoming a pure heavenly white. 

Everyone’s nervous and shocked gazes flickered to one another, as if someone in the room had an answer as to what the hell was going on. The girls and Lance stepped back a bit, Eugene’s grasp on his wife tightened ever so slightly. The two animal companions’ eyes widened, making no sounds as they watched the human boy glint and gleam.

Still, somehow, the boy didn’t notice, continuing in his ramble of the ancient incantation. “Starlight, Starlight, wipe away the haze, and protect us underneath your gaze.”

Eugene’s eyes glanced around, swearing the lights in the room were beginning to dim, as if something was momentarily blocking them out. But when Varian finished the sentence, unable to read to more, the flames from the torches went back to normal, along with the alchemist. 

His hair stopped flowing, flopping back into place. The magic shimmer vanished without a trace. The blue streak was normal, freckles back to being dark and eyes changing back to their usual blue. Just as that happened, he lifted his gaze off the paper, completely missing what had happened to him.

Lowering the scroll, Varian regarded everyone again. “I’m just missing the last two lines.” He paused, finally noticing their strange expression. His eyes shifted side to side, as if expecting to see what made them so nervous suddenly. “What?” He gave a quizzical look. Why were they gawking at him, did he miss something?

For a while, no one said anything. What could they even say? Hey, kid, you were glowing moments before. But Eugene finally moved, eyes shuffling around before settling on the sight of a mirror, resting on the edge of a bench. His gaze snapped back to Varian, hand reaching towards the item he required. 

“Read that again.” His fingered grasped the mirror, pulling it up and pointing it at the boy, allowing his reflection to be seen. “While looking into this mirror.”

Varian raised a brow, looking at the man like he was crazy. But he couldn’t think of anything to say or do, so he lifted the paper again and began to read. Rapunzel looked at him, preparing herself for the boy’s reaction.

“Starlight, Starlight, create your shield, And the sun and moon shall yie-“ Taking his eyes off the scroll, Varian looked at his reflection and froze.

His streak, eyes and freckles, they were all glowing. Stars sparkled in his ebony hair, that was hovered, floating around as if it was underwater. But, the moment he cut himself off, it all quickly faded away. However, he already saw it, and he knew his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

Hands falling to his side, he gripped the scroll in one of them tightly. His expression stuck on his face. Horror glueing his eyes open, mouth agape as he felt his body become shaky, as if he were right on the edge of a cliff. He didn’t notice, but his breathing became quick, too quick, and he stepped back a little, his legs nearly giving up on him.

Rapunzel reacted, pulling away from Eugene’s arm and rushing towards the boy. She knew what was about to happen, and needed to be by his side. Ruddiger seemed to have the same idea, sensing his human’s distress and launching off the table.

“Varian.” The Princess called out, her voice failing to reach him.

“He’s either going to scream or pass out…” Angry whispered, subconsciously pressing herself against Lance’s leg.

But Catalina recognised that anxious look in Varian’s eyes. “Or a panic attack.”

She was correct, as the boy waved a hand out, reaching for the nearest table as if he suddenly went blind. His breathing was heavy, too heavy, feeling like it was dragging his throat, trying to pull him to the floor. His eyes were stuck forward, mentally blurry and unable to focus on anything, but the lights in the corner of his eyes shined brighter, suddenly now burning his sight. 

His hearing, god his hearing, everything was too loud, yet everyone was quiet. He could hear his heart, the blood rushing to his ears. He couldn’t make it stop, unable to understand what everyone was saying. He was vaguely aware that the others were talking, but their voices were too muffled, too ghostly to mean anything. 

He let the scroll slip from his hand, a part of him not wanting to crumple it as his grip became too tight. His gloved fingers pressed against the table, hurting the tips of his bones. In his other hand, he curled it into a fist, grasping at nothing as he dug into his own palm. How thankful he would be that they were covered, or else his fingernails might have cut himself.

Then, someone started shaking him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling his attention out from the fog. His unsettled eyes looked up, at first only seeing colours. Red, white, yellow and brown. Thinking about the palette in front of him, it clicked in his head that it was Eugene. When did he get so close?

But with that in mind, he started to recognise the man’s voice, his words reaching Varian’s ears as they began to unmuffle themselves. 

“Kid, hey, hair-stripe!” Eugene rasped, hickory shaded eyes filled with worry. “Varian, it’s ok, it’s ok, look at us.” He pressed, doing everything he could to break his friend out of this state.

The boy grit his teeth, breathing hitching and unsteady, but his focus was coming back. He realised he felt something else, a press on his shoulders, something soft wrapped around his neck. Raising a shaky hand, he subconsciously brushed a hand across it. It was Ruddiger, the animal purring in his ears and patting his cheek to get his attention. Feeling the teen petting him, the raccoon now soothingly licked at his cheek. 

Slowly, Varian began to piece together who everyone else was again. The bright purple, with a tiny dot of green, on Eugene’s side was Rapunzel and Pascal. The Princess uttering endearing words of comfort. To his left, the patch of black and ginger was Angry and Catalina, both unsure of what to, but talking to him nonetheless. Which would mean that the figure in red to his right was Lance, standing by as he let Eugene and Rapunzel work their magic, giving the boy space.

Swallowing, Varian released his death grip from the table, trying to let his body relax. He felt himself being guided, most likely by Eugene, as he was taken to one of the few chairs in the lab. He let himself slump in it, resting his hands on his lap, beginning to grip at his apron. Ruddiger slid down, leaning against his human’s chest as he kept purring, reminding the boy that his friend was there.

Unstable eyes peered at the floor, as if hoping the answers would appear in his sight. But, when that didn’t happen, he swallowed and tried to find his voice. At first, he could only make a few small sounds, but eventually managed to utter out. “I-I don’t understand…”

Eugene crouched down, coming into the boy’s vision again. This wasn’t the first time they’ve dealt with a panic attack, but the reasoning behind it was new, something they didn’t know how to handle. However, that wasn’t going to stop him from comforting their friend.

Reaching out, the guard placed a hand on Varian’s knee. “Neither do we, but we’ll figure this out.” He reassured, trying to keep the boy calm. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to help. Varian’s eyes shot up, his voice rambling in confusion and fear. “N-no. You don’t get it! That incantation was supposed to only cause a reaction in the Starshard, not me.”

Eugene pulled his hand back, tongue swirling in his mouth as he tried thinking of the right words. He looked to Rapunzel for help, but even she seemed at a loss for words.

Suddenly, Catalina spoke up from the side. “Well, if the Moonstone and Sundrop can have a host, then maybe so can this one.” She openly explained.

Those might not have been the right words to say, as she saw the boy’s face and body tense again, the realisation of that possibility hitting him, hard. Catalina panicked, not wanting to distress Varian again.

“O-or I could be wrong!” She tried to backtrack, waving her hands frantically. 

Too late, as Varian’s breathing picked up again. His hands released his apron, instead now gripping his hair out of panic. He started tugging, hard. Head curling in on itself as he pulled his knees up, seemingly trying to hide away from the world. Ruddiger jolted out in fear, realising Varian might hurt himself with the violent hold he had on his hair. Frantically, he began nuzzling and licking the boy’s hidden face.

Eugene and Rapunzel reacted too, both kneeling down and spouting words to draw the boy out of his panicked state. But as he kept shaking, whimpering even, it was clear this wasn’t going to end soon. 

Catalina stepped back, ashamed with herself. Angry was by her side in an instant, wrapping an arm over her and telling her that it wasn’t her fault, that it was going to be ok. Lance was about to join her, when Rapunzel spoke to him.

“Lance, I need you to get Quirin.” She ordered, before her attention went right back to Varian.

Hesitating, Lance looked down at his girls, but Angry gave him a look saying to go, that she would watch out for her sister. Biting his lip, he spared one more glance at the mess in front of him, before turning on his heel and bolting up the stairs.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ever since Quirin was released from the amber, things had been easier between him and his son. The boy was more responsible over his creations, no longer regularly blowing up and damaging the farms around Old Corona. Instead, his inventions now improved the land around him, including the Kingdom. Out of anyone, he was the proudest of his son’s position of being the Royal Engineer. He finally found a place that was worthy of his gifts and talent. 

Sure, it meant that, more often or not, the boy wasn’t home as much. Spending half the week at the castle, the other half back home, most of the time at least. But he and Quirin did spend time together, and Varian did offer his help for the crops or animals still. Their relationship was better, cleaner and not distant as it once was.

That being said, he still had to worry sometimes, including right now. When one of his son’s friends ran up to him, frantically going on about how something was wrong, that Varian needed him right now, his paternal protective nature kicked in like an electrical surge, finding himself sprinting to the underground chambers in a panic, Lance close behind. 

When they reached the entrance, Quirin vaguely heard the man behind him. “Down here, sir.”

He wasted no time, practically throwing himself down the main stairs without hesitation. His hasty steps echoing in the downward hall. He reached the orange and yellow hued lab, eyes darting around for a certain someone.

At first, he only saw Rapunzel and Eugene, both sitting in chairs they pulled up. Catalina and Angry were sitting on the floor by them, crossing their legs. But, between the royal couple in his own chair, was his son.

He looked tired, shaken up by something as he held his arms. His eyes were fogging, staring at nothing as he seemed to drown out the world around him. His loyal raccoon draped around his neck, cooing and whimpering, occasionally nuzzling the boy’s cheek. 

The sight made him freeze, if but for a moment, before he found the strength to walk again. His presence finally caught the group’s attention, Eugene and Rapunzel noticeably relaxing when they saw him. Varian, however, didn’t move, still not seeing the man coming over.

“Varian?” Quirin reached with his voice, ignoring everyone else but his child.

The alchemist’s head snapped up, startling Ruddiger by mistake. Familiarity shimmered in Varian’s eyes at the sight of Quirin. “D-dad…” He stuttered, not sure if he could say anything else.

The married couple shuffled out of the way, allowing the father and son to make contact. Quirin knelt down, lowering his head to Varian’s current height. A tender hand reached out and cupped the boy’s face. Varian relaxed against it, shallowing away some of his anxieties. The man’s eyes scanned over every detail he could find. Thankfully, his son wasn’t physically harmed, so there was that.

Ruddiger uncurled from his human’s neck, slinking onto Varian’s lap as he chittered at the father, as if pleading for him to make it better. Quirin regarded the animal for a moment, silent appreciation for watching over Varian before he had arrived.

When he saw no visible answers as to what set his son off, he looked to the others in the room. “What happened?” His voice was a little stern, but layered with concern.

Lance finally made his way over, settling by his girls who stood up and rested against him. Rapunzel glanced at her husband, not sure where to begin. She was also worried that saying anything might send Varian in another panic attack. 

Eugene took on her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. His tired eyes stared into her worried ones, both trying to find the right words, before they both looked back at Quirin.

Rapunzel began first. “Ah, that’s why we called you here.” She brushed a strand of hair out her face, a subconscious move she would do when nervous. “Varian was looking at a scroll left by Demanitus, one that kind of relates to the celestial stones, but a different one.” Her voice faltered, eyes falling to the ground as she pursed her lips.

Seeing her expression, Eugene spoke for her. “And, ah, the kid was telling us about it, then he started reading one part of it and…” He bit his tongue, believing he’d sound crazy if he continued. Or maybe he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of an angry father. “God, how do I even explain this?”

The ex-Brotherhood member raised a brow high, looking between the two for answers. He was aware that Varian was messing around with Demanitus’s things, it was something he would eagerly talk about at dinner. So far, nothing has gone wrong. Did something happen this time? Was magic involved? He needed to know.

But, when Rapunzel finally lifted her eyes again, taking a deep breath and spoke her next words, a part of him wished he never heard what she said.

“Quirin, do you know anything about something called the Starshard?” She inquired, leaning in a little as her hands tightened in her lap.

His body and mind went slack, his hand sliding away from his son. Varian blinked, looking at his dad with light surprise. His reaction, he almost seemed unnerved, as if he was seeing a dead man alive on the streets. It registered quickly that his father did know something, as the artifact’s name resonated something deep inside him.

Not sure what to expect, Varian pulled Ruddiger close. His little friend purred against the boy’s chest, reminding him to breathe, no matter what’s said in the next few minutes. 

“...Yes.” Quirin finally uttered out.

Swallowing, Varian whispered to him, a tiny crack in his vulnerable voice. “Dad?...”

Quirin looked back at his young son, eyes searching him for some reason. He didn’t want to say anything, Varian could tell, for it was the similar looks he gave back in the past, back when the black rocks first came around. It unnerved the teen, for he knew that any secrets from his father were never to be taken lightly.

Unable to look at his son out of shame, the old farmer turned again, head low as old memories came back. Where was he to begin? How he could explain, when even he didn’t know all the details?

But, when briefly looking up, he saw the Princess frowning at him. Her expression was stern, telling him that he had to say something, that she wasn’t going to let this slide by. He couldn’t blame her, as, after his own imprisonment, he learnt what secrets could risk in life.

Sighing, he began to stand again, feeling everyone’s eyes digging into him. “It was years back, before your father sent everyone away from the Dark Kingdom.” He briefly cast a glance at Eugene, the Captain's lower eyelids raising a little. Quirin looked away again. “As you know, we looked for any means to stop the Moonstone.”

Ever so slightly, everyone shuffled a little closer, including Varian. Their ears listening, searching for the reason behind what previously happened in the man’s story. 

Quirin bit his tongue, taking a sharp breath. He had a lot of memories from his old home, many he never wished to revisit. But he had nowhere to go, they wouldn’t let him if he tried. “Of course we looked through any research of Lord Demanitus we could find, as he had the most knowledge about it.” His eyes drifted up, finally taking note of the lab, seeing the inventions and paperwork left behind the very man he mentioned. Guilt and whispers poked him, trying to scare him to stop talking. But he wouldn’t allow it. “Someone discovered notes about the Starshard, and eventually we found it.” He looked back at Rapunzel and Eugene, still refusing to see his son’s expression. He knew it was going to hurt, for both of them.

Catalina tilted her head, piping up in a quiet voice. “So...what happened?”

He acknowledged her for a moment, thinking over her question before he spoke again. “It didn’t work. No matter what we tried or who used it, it wouldn’t turn on.” He shook his head lightly, thinking back to those days. “So we put it away with some other relics. That was, until, after the King told us to leave.”

Eugene’s eyes drifted away. He had made up with his father, regularly talking through letters and sometimes visiting one another. But the thought of what happened still stung, being sent away from his home, losing a mother he never knew to death, and his father rotting away in that forsaken castle. It was something he just had to live with.

Rapunzel noticed. She didn’t say anything, but slipped her hand over, grabbing his. He didn’t look at his sunshine, but he accepted her comfort, relaxing to her touch.

The sight of the couple’s affection made Quirin falter for a moment. How he longed to do the same thing for years now. “He gave my wife the shard, in hopes she could learn how to use it…”

He didn’t need to look to know Varian reacted upon hearing about her. They had lost her when the boy was so young, five years old. It was a bitter memory for the pair, and they didn’t handle their grief well for years. That included Quirin not talking about her as often as he should have. He didn’t mean to try and erase her presence in their life, it was just so hard to even think about her, especially when Varian held her exact eyes.

Quirin took a moment, a flickering image of his deceased lover in the back of his head. He could still remember her vividly. Soft ginger hair, incredibly short but braver than most men, blue eyes shining with wonder, so curious to see what the world had to offer. Oh, how he loved her. “She never could find the answers. But she had a couple of guesses as to why it wouldn’t work.” He rolled his hand around in a limp gesture. “Maybe it was broken, maybe a human couldn’t wield it, or…” Finally, he looked at his son. He almost lost his voice when Varian stared back at him, a pleading expression across his face. “Like the Moonstone, it wanted a specific host.”

For a couple of seconds, no one said anything, but they all understood what must have happened. Everyone, other than Varian and Quirin, flicked their gazes around at one another, as if encouraging someone to do something, to break this awkward silence. 

Varian’s body slowly began to slump, shoulders sagging as he took in every word his father spoke. There was no denying in what he was implying, but he sincerely wished otherwise. Quirin seemed to think the same, wanting all he said to be nothing but a lie.

Rapunzel looked to the two, seeing that neither was going to speak up anytime soon. “Quirin…” She caught the village leader’s attention, his aged eyes pulling away from his son’s blue ones, and looking into her green ones. “Is Varian the host?” She asked, knowing the question had to be said.

“I don’t know…” He answered as honestly as he could. “But it’s a distinct possibility.”

Those final words hit Varian like a bag of bricks, causing something to snap inside him. It was raw emotions he hadn’t felt, towards his own father, for a long time now. Disappointment, anger, stress, hurt. Too similar to the past, too similar to when his father refused to speak the truth before. But this time, it was Varian who was both physical and mental affected.

Unable to hold himself back, there was a light, chilling growl to his tone. “So you’ve known about this, even before I was born?” He felt his fists tighten again, his breathing heavy once more.

Snapping his eyes back, Quirin didn’t know how to respond. If he were completely honest, he didn’t expect anger straight away. Tears and confused questions, sure, but not this. 

When Varian pushed himself out of his chair, Ruddiger hoping down to the floor, the man reacted and tried to reach out, trying to speak with his boy. He felt he had to do something, but when he tried to speak, it felt like he couldn’t talk. The hurt in Varian’s eyes, the hurt he caused, it made him unsure.

“Varian…” He tried, reaching a hand out.

To his dismay, his own son flinched away from him, backing up in shaky steps. Not risking it again, Quirin pulled his hand back. He could only watch as Varian turned away, a swirl of unstable emotions in the young teen’s eyes. The alchemist reached his hand out, looking for something to support on again. It was too much, he didn’t know how to handle it.

Eugene suddenly jumped to his feet, hustling over to the boy’s side. He wrapped an arm around him, before resting a hand on the kid’s chest, keeping him steady. Quirin looked wounded, seeing another man take his place in comforting his son.

“Hey, easy kid.” Eugene eased the boy. Looking over his shoulder, he gazed at Rapunzel, nodding his head lightly, indicating he would take care of Varian.

She nodded back, watching her husband take him off to the side, talking quietly to help Varian. Ruddiger, as always, followed close, sticking near his friend’s feet. It pained her to watch, to see Varian going through something hard again. He just couldn’t catch a break, could he?

Seeing as Eugene took the supportive role, she decided she would deal with the father. When she looked to Lance and the girls, they all gave a firm nod to her. They didn’t seem pleased with what was happening too, unhappy that Quirin kept such a secret from their friend. But they would allow Rapunzel to take charge, while they waited to the side and see if they could help later.

The Princess looked to Quirin. He looked deflated, not knowing how to react or what to say. Past her would have tried to make both father and son happy, talk to them in a happy tone in fear of hurting their feelings. However, that wasn’t her anymore. She had a better handle on the idea that, sometimes, you have to sound a little harsh to help.

Sighing under her breath, she looked to Pascal. The little lizard looked at her, telling her it would be ok, she could do this, that he was always here to support her. She gave him a fond smile for a moment, before it slipped off and she made her way over to Quirin.

It wasn’t until she was right by his side that he noticed her. His wary eyes scanned over her, not sure what she would say or do. It somewhat unnerved him that someone so cheerful and happy, could look so stern and angry.

Rubbing her forehead, she spoke what she thought were the right words to say. “Look, we’ll talk about this later. But I think it’s best you take your son home. He needs to rest.” Her eyes glanced over to Varian and Eugene, seeing that her husband managed to settle some of the alchemist’s anger. If anything, he looked more heartbroken than mad now.

Quirin opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when nothing came out. What could he say? And she was right, Varian needed time to process and think about what he learnt, he didn’t need another argument to spring up out of nowhere. And Quirin was tired too, as if revealing his old memories yanked a huge weight off his shoulders, a weight he didn’t think he had.

So he nodded, respecting Rapunzel’s wishes. She seemed satisfied, already turning to go join Varian and Eugene. Though, after two steps, she stopped and looked back at the man.

“And Quirin.” She put on her authority voice, the one she saved when giving royal demands. “You are telling us everything you know when we sit down and talk later.” There was a forceful promise to those words, telling him that he had no choice in the matter.

And he nodded again, accepting her order. “Of course, Princess.”

Her gentle yet sharp eyes scanned over him, one last time, as if waiting for him to say something else. When he didn’t, she turned away and made her way over to her husband and friend. Eugene had his arm around Varian, letting the poor boy rest against him. The teen’s eyes were distant again, stilling trying to understand all that happened.

However, his eyes flickered to life when Rapunzel entered his view. Her warm smile, sisterly gaze and quiet movement made him relax. She was here, he could trust her. She seemed to notice this too, but didn’t say anything. She reached a hand out, taking his gloved one and offering a calm look.

“Here, I’ll help you pack.” She said, slipping him out Eugene’s embrace.

He didn’t say anything, merely following her to grab his stuff. But as they did so, he didn’t dare look to his father, for fear of those painful emotions to rise up again. He couldn’t lose control, not again...

.


	3. Blame Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, after learning about his hidden powers, Varian has a long talk with his father.  
> Unfortunately, deep emotions and secrets aren’t pleasant to deal with, especially for Varian. So, a few harsh words are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright, time for the father and son angst!  
>  A lot of this is my own ideas on how Varian and Quirin handle/see the problems and traumas in their life.**
> 
> **Also, Varian’s mother name comes from the Seven Kingdom AU, but this story is in no way connected to that. I just needed a name for her and this was the closest to cannon we are probably going to get.  
>  Again, these are mostly my ideas on what she was like, including a little childhood nickname for Varian.**
> 
> **Ruddiger is also a blessing!**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian  
> Ruddiger  
> Quirin**
> 
> **‘Ulla’ (Flash Back)  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Mention of past death/blood/illness, Scars, Past Traumas/Imprisonment, Talk about Self-Hatred!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Young, innocent and bright baby blue eyes peeked around the corridor, waiting for someone. Little Varian clutched the blanket around him tighter, a mischievous toothy grin on his face. His mop of black hair hanging over his face, blocking his vision a little, but he didn’t dare move. He waited for the right moment, for her to appear, for him to strike.

“Varian?” A gentle and warm voice called out.

A beautiful gingered haired woman passed down the hall, her locks tied up into a messy bun. She was petite, fair-skinned. Adorned with freckles across her cheeks. Matching the young lad, her eyes were the same shade of blue, full of knowledge and wonder. They scanned the room, looking for the boy.

The child held back a giggle, gripping the edges of his blanket as he waited patiently. Then, as she took a few steps closer to his hiding spot, he jumped out, flaring out the blanket like wings.

“Boo!” Varian cackled, looking up at his mother with an eager glint in his eyes.

Ulla stopped in her stride, raising her hands a little in surprise. She blinked a few times, looking down at her baby boy. After a few moments, she let out a snickering giggle. He was just too cute for this world.

Varian beamed at making his mother laugh, lowering his arm and blanket as he laughed with her. She began kneeling down, clearing her throat as her chuckling subsided. She reached out a soft hand on his shoulder, soothingly brushing his bangs to the side.

“My little magpie, what are you doing?” Ulla queried, a motherly smile tugging at her lips.

Varian pouted a little, chubby cheeks puffed up. “Daddy said you’re not scared of anything! I wanted to see if it was true.” He tapped his feet lightly, tilting his head as he looked at her.

Ulla raised a brow, but let out a huff of a laugh as she slipped her hands under Varian’s armpits, lifting the small child with ease. He didn’t struggle, instead settling in her grasp as she rested him on her side, arms holding him securely. He leaned against her, smiling happily at the physical contact.

Making sure he was safe in her hold, she spoke. “Well, as I’ve told you before, your father’s a lovable idiot.” Ulla booped her child’s nose, earning her a peal of delightful laughter. “Everyone is afraid of something Varian.” She added on, now beginning to walk down the halls with him.

Pursing his lips with a thinking expression, he questioned her. “Then why did daddy say that?”

“Because I handle my fears differently.” Ulla clarified, rubbing his back softly. “I keep calm and try to work around them.” She said, a proud look across her face.

Varian nodded lightly, pulling his blanket closer. His mum was smart, he knew that, so what she said must be true. It’s not that his dad was dumb by any means, but Ulla was a lot more open and honest when it came to raising the boy, always answering his eager questions at the world in a fitting way. 

After all, it was better to prepare a child with reality, rather than lie and keep making up fairy tales for them to hide away in. It made Ulla muse to herself, for she loved her husband and understood his concerns, but being a woman of science, she knew exactly how she was going to be raising Varian. Besides, it’s not like Quirin could argue against her. Funnily, it’s one of the many reasons he loves her.

The blue-striped boy glanced outside a passing window, seeing water falling against the glass. A storm had been coming in, a rough one judging by its appearance so far. You could barely tell it was the afternoon, as the dark ashy clouds blocked out the sun and its radiate glow.

Quirin had gone out to check over all the buildings, making sure they were secure before the rest of the rainstorm kicked in. He was the village leader, meaning he was in charge of making sure everyone and everything was as safe as it could be.

Biting his lip, Varian looked away and gripped a little tighter to his mother. Ulla did notice, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she rubbed his back again, doing her best to soothe the young child.

Needing a distraction, the boy peeked his head from under his blanket. “What are you afraid of?”

Those words made Ulla pause, her soft face faltering briefly. She had many fears, plenty that a young child shouldn’t need to think about for now. But Varian did notice her eyes lingering gaze, looking over his hair, squinting as she stared at his oddly coloured stripe. 

Quickly, she looked away, clearly not trying to think about a previous thought of hers. Varian didn’t quite understand why she looked glum, it made him a little anxious that he might have said something wrong. 

Seeing his worried look, she went back to giving a warm smile. “A lot of things, magpie.” 

He knew she probably wouldn’t clarify, and he wasn’t going to push her. But his eyes did glance at another window they passed. He could see how the raging winds pulled at the trees, leaves and branches snapping off into the rough gales. 

His mind raced a little, thinking about what could go wrong. He remembered, in a storm that happened once before, how a tree came crashing down into someone’s house. Luckily, no one was harmed, and that family spent the night at Quirin’s place. Afterwards, it took a good while to remove the fallen tree and repair the site. The thought of the same thing happening to their home, despite not being near anything large enough to fall, frightened Varian.

He whimpered a little, rubbing his face against Ulla’s chest for comfort. “Like storms? Cause I don’t like storms…”

Sighing softly, she looked out the window as well. “I suppose it’s shaping to be one tonight.” Turning back to Varian, she kept speaking, doing what she could to calm him from his terrors. “But it’s ok to be scared, as long as you keep a level head about it.”

“Mmh…” He whined so quietly, burying his face into her shirt. 

She stopped in her path, straight away comforting her boy. “Shhh.” She murmured, brushing her fingers reassuringly through his midnight hair. “You know, a way to deal with fears is to be close to someone.” She offered, coaxing him out a little.

He peered up at her, eyes shining in the dim lighting. “Really?...”

She nodded, a fond smile across her pale lips. “Friends and family have ways of making the danger seem smaller…easier to handle.”

He paused, thinking about her words. His parents did have a way to scare off the danger, like how Quirin checked his closet for monsters, or how Ulla showed him that, if you didn’t bother them, most animals were quite pleasant to be around. He was rather fond of the birds and small mammals, like bunnies or raccoons. 

He gave one last look out the window, before regarding his mother again. “Then can I stay with you tonight?” He clung to her, eyes pleading in a way only someone so young could pull off. “Daddy’s not here, so we can protect each other from the storm.”

She let out a warm and quiet chuckle, adjusting her hold to bring her son closer to her face. “Of course, little magpie.”

Changing her direction, she started to lead toward her and her husband’s bedroom. She was sure Quirin wouldn’t mind letting Varian sleep with them tonight. The little lad was one of his weaknesses.

Varian relaxed again, always feeling safe in his mother’s loving arms. The thought of it along made him sleepy, making him yawn as he snuggled into her hold. Her maternal blue eyes glimmered with affection.

Kissing his forehead, she began to hum, reciting her old lullaby for him. 

“Let the stars align,  
Judge this fate of mine.  
Show me my dreams,  
Fix these broken seams.

A path lost to time,  
Once grand in its prime.  
But here you are with me,  
Makes me feel free.  
Standing on this line, We make the stars shine.  
When I look into your eyes,  
I see the night skies.  
I will plea,  
Help me see.

And end this nightmare, please…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Varian’s eyes began to crack open, feeling something soft and warm patting at his face. Scrunching his nose and brows, he looked, waiting a moment for his blurry vision to settle. The patches of grey and black in front of him began to turn into the figure of Ruddiger, chittering for the boy to wake up.

Not having the energy to argue, nor wanting to go back to sleep, Varian began to sit up. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt his little friend hop off the bed and ran off to grab something. Having a moment to himself, the boy thought back on his dream.

Most of the time, you could say his dreams were often vivid and extreme. Nightmares would be a better term, but he didn’t like to think about it. They were often memories, twisted to be darker. He considered them to be reminders of what he did, what he could have done if he pushed it too far. 

Biting his lip, he hunched a little as he brushed a hand through his messy hair. The amber, his treason, his kidnapping, Cassandra’s attack, Zhan Tiri’s attack, his time in jail. But, like last night, sometimes he’d think about his mother. They weren’t violent dreams, though they could be equally as painful.

Swallowing, he let out a deep breath. He had too much to think about, especially after yesterday. The thought of what transpired made his eyes drift to his desk. It was covered in scattered pages and books, his ink-covered quill still resting on a sheet of paper. 

When he and his father got home, after a silent and awkward trek back, Varian couldn’t sleep. He needed to fill out some pages, learn a little more, if only to settle some thoughts. 

He had magic, specifically anti-magic, from a third Celestial Stone crafted from Demantius himself. Not something you could sleep off and forget in the morning.

He wanted to find evidence against it, as stupid as that sounded. He thought back to any moment in his life before that could point to a different answer. However, nothing came to mind that would agree or disagree with what he might be. Except, for one moment…

When Rapunzel freed his father. She had used the decay incantation, melting away the amber and reuniting the too. It had been a joyous occasion that what happened wasn’t discussed more in-depth. The Princess had later talked to Varian about it, stating how weird it was he had no reaction to it. The last two times she used it, everyone around her would be drained of energy, but he was completely fine. Then he had also touched her, something Cassandra did before, which resulted in her getting a magically burnt hand. Again, he was fine. They simply presumed his gloves protected him. But even then, melted leather should have hurt him. They brushed it off, however, and didn’t think about it again.

Now that he knows he might be the Starshard host, it could explain what really happened. Perhaps an instinct within himself, one he didn’t sense, kicked in to protect him from the dark magic. Sure, Zhan Tiri used it later on, but that could be explained away as her being stronger, what with being a demon that held both stones.

Any other time he dealt with magic, he didn’t necessarily need anti-magic to protect him. He mostly dodged it, or found a way to push through it himself. And even when he was hit, like when Cassandra biffed him with rocks, his hidden powers wouldn’t have time to react without Varian doing it himself.

It didn’t give him a clear answer, but it swayed the possibilities of the truth. And when he ran out of other ideas or moments, he abandoned his desk and went to bed. Now, here he was, not sure how to feel.

Many emotions flared up in his tired body. Scared of himself, angry and upset with his father, nervous in what will happen next, and just so exhausted with everything. Seems the world wasn’t done messing with him yet.

Before he could start thinking about it, Ruddiger came back with his shoes. Ever since they got home, the raccoon insisted on taking care of Varian, even when the boy tried dismissing him. Right now, the little animal knew his friend needed a push here and there in a state like this, so he was going to be that push.

The sight of his fluffy grey friend did make Varian smile. He reached out and took the boots, standing and walking over to his closet to change.

After fixing on his pants and buttoning up his shirt and vest, he reached for his gloves. As he did so, his sleeves pulled up a bit, the sight of his wrist made him falter. Scars, noticeable white scars could be seen. Unlike other prisoners, when Varian was in jail, they never took off his cuffs. They knew how dangerous he was, and feared if he somehow got his hands on anything, he could cause some destruction again. He couldn’t blame them, but it was still hard to see the physical side of those memories. 

He could still remember how it hurt, how much his wrists ached when being chained for months. Sometimes, when he awoke from a nightmare in a panic, his body would betray him and make him think he was still cuffed, making him feel like his hands were trapped together. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, something he couldn’t entirely forget. 

Biting his lip, he snatched up his gloves, fixing them on to hide the scars from himself. He didn’t need to be reminded of what happened to him back then, back in that cell, back when he was stuck with that man.

He finally turned to look at himself in the mirror. He looked unsettled, eyes unsure and a limp stance that screamed he was tired with everything. Of course, his bird nest of a hairstyle didn’t help. So he distracted himself again, grabbing for his comb.

Ruddiger hopped onto a set of draws, watching his human. He could see the rapid-fire of emotions through Varian’s eyes. It reminded him of when the boy finally realised the wrong he did. How he battled with himself when he was locked away, shifting between anger, regret, guilt, sadness and numbness. It scared Ruddiger, for he didn’t know what emotion Varian would settle on when the time came to it. But he wasn’t going to leave him, not when his boy needed him.

As Varian brushed his hair, he realised that it wasn’t helping him either. Because it forced him to remember about his blue streak, needing to pat it down to untangle his bangs. For years now he didn’t think too hard about it, strangely never wondering what was up with it. He knew it was natural, because he never dyed it, something that surprised those who asked about it. Well, now he might know why he had it. Now he wished it was a simple alchemy accident that he couldn’t remember about. But no, it had to be magic.

Huffing out a short breath, he placed his comb away and fixed his collar, letting his black locks fall across his eyes. Ruddiger hopped onto the desk in front of Varian, carrying the boy’s goggles in his mouth.

Pausing, Varian looked down at him before taking them. Holding them in his hands, he stared at the worn down leather goggles. For a moment, everything was quiet in his head, unable to produce any thoughts. He wanted to stay like that, so he kept staring at the item in his hands, turning and leaving his room.

He was vaguely aware of Ruddiger following by his feet, but didn’t say anything. He let his body pilot itself, walking through a hall and down the nearby staircase automatically. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was wandering, but a part of him suggested the kitchen. 

Now he wished he hadn’t listened to that part of him, because as he stepped into the kitchen, he saw a blur of red in the corner of his eyes. Lifting them, he saw Quirin at the table, reading over some notes. 

When the man lifted his eyes, they both tensed up and froze. They hadn’t said a word since they left Demantius’s Chambers last night, mostly because Varian didn’t want to talk. Even now, he didn’t have the patient or energy to try and say anything.

He hoped Quirn would be the same, because he tried to ignore his father as he twisted around, ready to leave the room. However, it seems like the farmer had different ideas. 

Quirin shifted his chair back, causing it to creak and break the silence. Pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed his son’s attention before he could vanish.

“Varian.” He uttered, voice failing him, for he didn’t know where to begin.

Varian stopped on the spot, arms hung by his side as he caught his breath. He didn’t want this, he didn’t need this, not now. He wasn’t ready to talk, wasn’t ready to say anything, for fear of the words he might speak.

But he knew he couldn’t escape, not with a father like Quirin. The man was stubborn, a family trait. He knows his father wants to make things right, to explain, but Varian was afraid of what else he would learn.

He was angry with Quirin, upset even. He didn’t want to be, because he loved his father and knew he cared, but it reminded him too much of what happened in the past. The last time they both hid things from one another. How it all ended. Those thoughts made Varian subconsciously rub his wrists, the scars coming to mind again.

However, his eyes drifted down the floor, seeing Ruddiger curl around his leg. The raccoon looked up at him with pleading eyes. He wanted Varian to at least give it a try, to say how he honestly felt, even if it hurt.

So the boy straightened, letting out a frustrated sigh as he began to turn, eyes refusing to look at Quirin as he started speaking. “I know what you’re going to say.” He cursed at himself mentally, his voice sounded hoarse and shaky, not confident in himself. “That we need to talk about this, that you were only thinking for me and my safety, that I should listen to what you have to say.” His blue eyes finally looked at his father’s dark brown ones, a cold glint to them that made Quirin hesitate. “I don’t want to though.”

The older man bit his tongue, but pressed on. “I get you’re angry and confused, I’m sorry for that.” He gestured to himself, putting on the softest demeanour he could. “You have every right to feel this way, son.”

There was silence again, as Varian looked his father up and down, as if judging him. He didn’t even react when Ruddiger climbed onto his back and settled on his shoulders. Instead, he walked over to the kitchen bench and placed down his goggles.

Many questions and words passed through his head, things he needed to ask his father, but he didn’t know where to start. Resting his hands on the wooden surface, right by his goggles, he titled his head down, bangs hanging limply.

Eventually, he found the strength to speak again. “Were you ever going to tell me?” He finally whispered.

The question made Quirin pause. He wanted to comfort Varian, but he knew too well that he had to be honest. “I wasn’t even sure how to. We didn’t know if you really possessed it.”

The answer made Varian press his lips together, pushing himself to calm that tiny spark of anger. He wasn’t going to lose himself that quickly, at least giving Quirin a chance to explain himself.

Not removing himself from his current position, the alchemist asked another question. “Do you know how it happened?”

Quirin thought to what he said back in the underground chamber. He had revealed a lot, but there were certain things he believed only Varian should hear first. That didn’t stop him from needing a moment to himself, even considering if he should say anything, but that idea was dismissed fast.

“Most likely.” He cleared his throat, awkwardly. But those two words finally made Varian turn his head, unreadable cloudy eyes staring straight at Quirin. “Your mother and I left The Dark Kingdom together, as I’ve told you before. I was a Brotherhood member while she was a hired researcher.” He vaguely waved his hand around in tiny gestures, reciting the story quickly. “When we left, Edmund gave your mother the Starshard for safekeeping. He trusted she would one day learn how to use it, or, at the very least, keep it out of the wrong hands.”

Again, old memories began to claw at him. Some taunting about past pains and misdeeds, some pleading with him to open up about. He chained a lot up over his life, an old habit he struggled to break from his years being a warrior. 

But looking at his son, his own flesh and blood, those chains began to uncurl. He couldn’t be selfish, not when he was hurting Varian again.

Licking his lips, he continued. “It was a week before we learned of her pregnancy. She had been tinkering in her lab one morning.” He hesitated, as what he did he know was confusing, unclear. “She decided to have a go with the celestial stone again. But…”

Seeing Quirin falter, Varian finally turned around. “Dad?” He urged his father to keep going. 

And it was enough to make the old farmer speak more. “I don’t know how to explain it. She said it just started glowing the moment she grabbed it. Then it suddenly vanished.” He shook his head lightly, thinking back to when his wife rushed into him, frantically talking about what transpired with her. “Your poor mother was so panicked, she thought she blew it up or something.” There was a subtle hint of humour to his voice, remembering how frazzled Ulla looked, but it was drowned out from the seriousness of the conversation.

Varian’s eyes drifted to the ground, now realising that his mother knew what happened too. It made him think back to his dream, his old memory. He faintly recalled how Ulla looked at his hair strand, an odd look in her eyes when she talked about what she was scared of. Was she afraid of him, or for him?

He shook that thought away, planning to deal with that later. He lifted his gaze as he heard Quirin step closer to him. The man’s posture was in no way threatening, but Varian couldn’t help but feel like he was being back into a corner. It pained him to think that way. It was his father, he should want him close, right?

Quirin tilted his head a little, stopping in his steps as he saw his son tense. It was a clear sign to not step closer, or else he might push Varian away into leaving the room. “We looked for answers, but nothing helped. We didn’t know what happened to it.” His shoulder slumped a little, looking over his child. “Then we got distracted by your arrival…”

It was strange to think about, that the young, intelligent and beautiful teenager in front of him, was once a baby he could hold in both his hands. A product of love between him and his wife, something he foolishly took for granted once. 

Quirin's eyes regarded the blue stripe in Varian’s hair, pursing his lips. “Your hairstreak gave us suspicions. We did some safe tests.” He tore his gaze away, looking into Varian’s eyes again. “But nothing worked, we didn’t have any means to prove it merged with you.” He sighed, glancing away with an annoyed and tired expression. “That thing was a fickle tool. It wouldn’t work with anyone. Plus, we didn’t have the incantation to react with it.”

Varian thought over the explanation. It seems like both his parents didn’t understand what happened either. Sadly, that still left him with unanswered questions, ones he now knew his father didn’t know how to help with. Why did the Starshard choose him? Was it something to do with the fact he was unborn, a fresh start to life, or was it because of something like his genetic traits? 

It briefly reminded him of when Queen Arianna got sick. They had used the Sundrop on her, which ended up merging with baby Rapunzel. Did the stones have a preference for the unborn? Why did the Sundrop pick the Princess and not the Queen? Was it a similar case as to Varian and his mother? 

Now he was even more confused, a flood of new questions washing over his mind. How he hated magic, it was too confusing at times, not straight forward like science. For now, he would have to think about it later.

He began to cross his arms, letting some of his frustration leak. “Still, it would have helped to have some kind of warning.”

“We didn’t have proof for you, it felt somewhat pointless to tell.” Quirin tried to argue, but a part of him knew it was pointless. 

The young teen couldn’t help with the little snap in his voice, unfolding his arms and gesturing sharply as he spoke. “That doesn’t mean I should have been left out in the dark.” He bit his tongue, calming himself as he sighed. Reaching up, he brushed a hand through his hair. “Yes, the idea of it would have scared me, but I would rather know what’s going on with my own body, than get this kind of surprise one day.”

Ruddiger looked between the two, curling his tail around Varian’s neck. He knew things were going to get heavy, so the best he could do is wait until he could step in and help. However, that didn’t stop the raccoon from glaring lightly at Quirin, as if telling the man to keep talking, to stop hiding. 

The look from the animal somewhat surprised him, but the father did reply. “We wanted to, son, we really did.” He pleaded lightly, desperately wanting his son to understand that he never meant to hurt him. “But things got in the way, life changed and I never felt like it was the right time to tell.” He tried to explain, even if there wasn’t a proper excuse.

Varian didn’t seem convinced, regarding his father with a sour look as he turned to his side. Ruddiger chittered quietly, urging the boy to wait and let Quirin speak.

“Your mother’s passing was the first reason.” The old farmer uttered, voice so quiet.

Varian stiffened, catching his breath for a moment. He suddenly felt heavy, thinking about his mother and her passing. It was one of his worst memories to date. Ulla had caught an untreatable illness, one that wasn’t quick to take her.

For months, she started weathering down, becoming so sick until she was bedridden. Little Varian was smart enough to know she wasn’t well, but he was still so young, still new to the world. Like any child, he was scared of the unknown, not sure of everything going on with her.

God, he can remember when she started coughing blood, the vivid memory of red plastered in his mind. He had been so scared back then, yet tried to be brave and supportive for his parents. They both knew she wasn’t going to make it, but Varian was still naive, thinking if he loved her enough, the world wouldn’t take her. He learned the harsh truth that love couldn’t protect everyone, even his own mother.

He shut his mouth, refusing to talk until he could settle his breathing. This wasn’t the time to think about her, to think about the blood. And people wondered why he was hemophobic.

Petting Ruddiger for comfort, he managed to speak again, looking to his father. “Then what about any other parts of my life?” He inquired, a bitter shine in his eyes.

Quirin rubbed the back of his head, thinking over the reasons he had. “I had to learn to be a village leader while also being a single parent, grieving over my loss at the time. It took years to live with that.” He looked at Varian, guilt washing over him. “And it wasn’t perfect, our relationship was strained. I felt like saying anything to you would have made it worse.”

Why had he ignored his son, his own child? For years, Varian needed him, so desperate for the man’s attention, so eager to please him. He neglected the boy, which pushed them both into doing things they weren’t proud of.

Back then, how many times did he praise Varian? How many times did he listen to his son, taking in the boy’s opinion on the matters at hand? How many times did he forget to say I love you?

He took a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he thought back, back to when darkness again threatened his home and life. “Then the black rocks came around and I knew if I said something about your possible abilities, then you would have either run from it in denial, question me on everything to do with my past or end up trying to be the hero and use your powers on the rocks. I didn’t want any of those situations to come to life.”

Varian’s expression didn’t change, gaze shifting as he read his father’s body language, hearing the tone in his voice. On the one hand, he could see why his father hid it all, but on the other, he left Varian in the dark, left him to sort things out himself when he felt lost. In the end, however, he didn't know how things could have gone if Quirin had been more open in the past. For all they knew, things could have been a lot worse.

As Quirn flickered his eyes open again, he looked his son up and down, taking in every detail for a moment. Again, so strange to see, to think back to when he was just a wide-eyed curious four-year-old.

The man paused, taking one step closer before stopping again. “And when I came out of that amber, seeing you again, hearing about what you went through, I knew it would have been too hard on you.” He thought back to it, how strange it felt. One moment he was encased, the next he was free, his son running to him in relief. Varian had looked roughly the same, but when they hugged, he knew he was different physically. And later on, he learned how different he was mentally. “You wanted to rebuild your life, fix your mistakes and make up for what you’ve done. This would have been another burden on you at the time.”

Varian snapped in again, resting a hand on his chest to emphasise his words. “I could have handled it, and maybe it could have helped with the whole Zhan Tiri and Cassandra situation.” He gestured his arm to the side, directing it at nothing in particular. 

Quirin didn’t react to the frustrated anger, instead choosing to walk forward again. Varian’s emotions flickered for a moment, still not wanting his father to be close. However, he didn’t protest this time, merely choosing to cross his arms and look down, hiding his face behind his hair and Ruddiger’s tail. 

When Quirin made his way over, towering over his son, he reached out and rested both hands on Varian’s shoulders, as softly as he could. The boy flinched, deeply upsetting the man, but he didn’t pull away. Ruddiger shuffled a little, minding Quirin’s hands, looking at him with a guarded expression. 

“You changed a lot since I was petrified, Varian. You’ve grown and matured.” Quirin breathed out, his voice the quietest it could be.

When Varian didn’t look at him, he dared to reach a hand up, gently taking the boy’s chin. Thankfully, the alchemist didn’t struggle or pull away, allowing himself to be guided. When their eyes met again, Quirin felt uncomfortable sorrow twisting inside him. Those precious baby blue eyes looked so hurt, pained from years of torment, something Quirin didn’t help in for too long.

“But I’ve seen the anxieties you have. Even now they’re still a problem.” Quirin spoke again, addressing his son’s suffering. It caused Varian to look away, but he didn’t turn his head or body. It made the father just want to pull his son close, tell him everything was going to be alright. “I’ve seen how you freeze up, how you’re ready to take the blame and put yourself down, almost every night you suffer through some kind of nightmare.” He shook his head lightly, a concerned tone painting his voice. “God, when you'd return from some of the adventures with the Princess, you’d nearly fall into a panic attack when everything hits you at once.”

Varian closed his eyes, finally finding the urge to pull away from his father. He already knew how broken he was, the damage he received over his life. It wasn’t something easy to think about, let alone talk.

Ruddiger purred soothingly, wrapping his tail around the boy like a scarf. Varian didn’t react, but was grateful for his little friend. He was sure that, without the raccoon, he might have broken down right there and then.

Quirin didn’t reach for his son, allowing him his space again. It was a topic that hurt both of them, but something told him he had to bring it up, no matter what sparks of tension it might cause.

The man sighed and turned, eyes drifting out the window as he talked. “I can still remember how you broke down and shook for hours after they saved you from Cassandra.”

Varian caught his breath, thinking back to that day. His mind flickered, remembering the rocks, the fights, the bright flashes of lights. The colour blue and black struck him every time he thought about it. The chilly air of when he was held out the tower. 

He could only be so thankful for his friends. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Lance hadn’t caught him, hadn’t been at the right place at the right time.

Despite seeing his son’s tense shoulders, Quirin continued. “You’ve grown, but you’re still damaged from everything that happened.” He started making his way over to Varian again, hoping to comfort the boy. “I couldn’t bear to put more stress on you.”

Varian squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. All those memories swarmed him. The lies and secrets he endured because no one thought he could handle it. He was sick of it, being treated like a fragile little flower. 

He flicked around, the angry twitch on his face made Quirin stop in his stride. Ruddiger chirped in surprise from the sudden movement, but didn’t say anything else.

“Well, now I have to deal with it, along with the idea you’ve been hiding this from me for years.” Varian spat out, pointing at Quirin with distrust.

Seeing his father’s slight shock, Varian pulled his hand back and bit his cheek. He felt like he wasn’t allowed to be mad, to talk, even if no one was holding him back. 

He sighed in annoyance, turning back to the kitchen bench as he made his way over to it. He stopped in front of his goggles, having forgotten about them for a while now. He stared down at them, looking at his reflection in the glass. Seeing the hidden anger behind his eyes made him pause. 

His shoulder slumped, his voice a whisper at first. “I get it, I’m still so torn over everything that happened. I’m not happy with myself.” He rested his hands down on the bench, head going limp. “It’s not easy.” He hushed out, allowing some of his deeper feelings to seep in.

Cautiously, Quirin thought over his son’s words. “I’m not saying it is.”

Snapping his head up, Varian twisted it around to look at his father, frustration sharpening his words. “Then you understand how hard this is for me.” He turned his whole body around, placing a hand on his chest. “To suddenly think about what’s been laying dormant inside me for years.” Upset, he lost control of his hands as they made wild gestures. He was scared, thinking about what he was, who he was. “And even if this magic can’t necessarily hurt any of you, it’s still scary with what could go wrong with it.”

He suddenly felt Ruddiger hop off his shoulders. Looking over, he saw his friend shuffling over to the goggles. The raccoon picked them up in his paws, examining them before holding them out to Varian.

The teen paused, before reaching out for them. Just as he was about to grab them, he hesitated. Voices in his head began to whisper, to push him and remind him of the things he’s done. He lowered his hand, pulling it back to him as he looked away from Ruddiger.

He stared at his gloved hands, thinking of all the crimes and sins he committed with them, things you could ever wash away. “I’ve been trying to regain faith in my abilities for nearly two years now.” His voice was shaky, speaking before he could stop himself. “Ever since my fiasco with the Princess, I’ve been scared of myself and what I can do.” He lifted his eyes up, staring at his father with aggression. But the anger wasn’t towards the man, but to himself. “Unlike past villains like Cassandra or Zhan Tiri, I didn’t need magic to nearly win. In fact, the only reason Rapunzel could stop me was through magic, celestial magic at that.”

He let out a sharp breath, frustration bubbling inside him. He flicked around and wandered to the other side of the kitchen, nearing the wall before he stopped. He was letting his body take control, acting out on its own. When he looked up, he saw that he guided himself to the window.

He looked outside, seeing thick clouds rolling in, the morning sun shining through. The weather seemed to reflect him. Hazy and grey, but also unpredictable in where it could lead. Maybe there’ll be rain, maybe it’ll clear up, or maybe there’ll be thunder and lightning. 

Pursing his lips, he sneered to himself. “The same magic I found a way to fight back. The same magic that’s no longer here.” He quietly scoffed, thinking out loud without realising it. “If I wanted to, I could probably take over the Kingdom this time around.” 

He stopped himself for a moment, thinking over what he just said. He didn’t dare look at Quirin after saying such things. I mean, who would want to hear that coming from their teenage son?

But something in him didn’t stop, unable to hold it back. Whatever broke free from its cage wanted to be heard, wanted to be seen, and he was too tired to try and catch it.

Lifting a hand up, he looked at it, curling his fingers as he spoke again. “And now with this anti-magic, I wouldn’t be stopped through mythical means as well.”

Quirin was surprised at what he was hearing, yet it made sense. Varian was right in some ways, which was scary to think about. But they were empty thoughts that wouldn’t lead anywhere, or at least he hoped.

Shuffling closer, Quirin queried his boy. “But would you?”

That question seemed to snap Varian out of those thoughts, his head darting up as he suddenly realised what he had just said. He flicked around, looking at his father in fear.

“Never!” He cried out, pulling his hands up to hold themselves. “I live with that guilt every day, knowing very well I would rather jump off a bridge, than try and hurt my friends again.”

Neither of them stop to think about that sentence, and the grimmer meaning behind it. Instead, Varian started piling up on his pain again, unable to stop himself. His anger towards the world was vanishing, now digging into himself. Guilt and annoyance filled his voice, his eyes and his movement. 

“But even when I tried using my talents for good, it backfires.” He moved away from the window, as if trying to hide from the light. “Even before the black rocks. My inventions would cause so much chaos, hurt everyone in the village somehow.” He turned back to Quirin, face shuffling through many expressions. “Then, when I tried helping Rapunzel and the Kingdom with the rock, I ended up encasing you for nearly a year and losing myself to grief and anger.” He gestured to his father, then himself, shoulders slumping. 

Quirin and Ruddiger moved back a bit, both unsettled by Varian’s words and pained face. Ruddiger reacted first, diving off the bench and dashing to the boy, crawling up and perching himself on his human’s shoulder.

The alchemist flickered his gaze to his friend, stopping in his stride of wild emotions. He suddenly felt ashamed, hugging his arms and lowering his head. Ruddiger cooed, nuzzling Varian’s hair to comfort him.

Quirin watched them for a moment, wondering briefly how a raccoon did a better job at comforting his son than himself. He was the very least thankful someone could do it. So he let them have their moment, before he carefully walked over, raising his hands a little in a gesture of peace.

“You were a fourteen-year-old kid, Varian. And life wasn’t treating you well.” He tried to reassure his son, but his words didn’t seem to work.

A bitter taste washed over Varian’s mouth. His lower eyelids shifted up, thinking back to once when he didn’t take the blame, how he went around calming it was someone else’s fault. He wasn’t about to do that again.

He looked at Quirin, shaking his head lightly as he took a step back. “That doesn’t excuse me for what I did.”

Quirin stopped in his movement again, waiting for a sign from Varian when it would be ok. However, as much as it pained the old father, it seems like his son wasn’t done yet.

Looking for comfort, Varian reached to his shoulder, grabbing Ruddiger. The grey animal went limp in his hold, waiting to see what he would do. The teen pulled his friend close to his chest, cradling him securely as he began petting Ruddiger. 

Varian regarded Quirin again, anger leaving his voice for now. “When you came back, and Rapunzel forgave me, I thought I could finally turn things around.” His head lightly lolled to the side, “Using the amber solution on the red rocks made me truly believe that I wasn’t a walking disaster anymore.”

With a good hold on Ruddiger, Varian walked forward, past his father. He made his way to the bench once more, stopping in front of his goggles. His iconic item, the very thing that represents what he loves and hates about himself. His intelligence. 

Closing his eyes, he thought back to previous memories, the ones covered in shades of black and blue. 

“But then Cassandra kidnapped me…” He breathed out, voice almost failing him. “She used my own truth serum to get that incantation out of me, one that I vowed with my life that I wouldn’t give to her.” He opened his eyes, guilt and sorrow glimmering in them. “Then I failed to talk her out of all that she was doing.”

Ruddiger whined lightly, ears flattening as he reached his head up, licking Varian’s chin. He remembers that day too, when the Moonstone wielder attacked the underground lab. Ruddiger had tried to help, playing keep-away with the scroll and helping the others, but he foolishly got distracted by food and left Varian to defend for himself. The little animal wishes he didn’t leave his side. Sure, there was no way he could have fought the raging woman, but maybe he could have done something, anything. Hell, they didn’t even allow him to come to the tower, something that ticks him off to this day.

Hearing Ruddiger’s upset voice, Varian shushed him by petting his head. When he looked into the raccoon's black eyes, he knew what Ruddiger was thinking about.

Lifting his head, Varian thought back deeper into those memories. “I know I got close, I could see it in her eyes. But I slipped up and said the wrong word, and she snapped at me.” He bit his lip, hard. Those words, how he pleaded to her, how he messed up. “I made it worse by calling her a villain.” 

When he thinks back on it, it scares him how fast she turned on him. One moment she looked like she was considering it, thinking over Varian’s words. If anyone could understand her placement, it would be him. But after he said those words, she shaped into something else, something that scared him.

And it's not like he did it to save himself. Really, he was doing it for her. He knew how it would all end, whether she lost or not. All that awaited for her was fear, guilt and loneliness. Numbness that would chain you and question you why you did what you did. 

Turning to Quirin, Varian continued, not bothering to look into the man’s eyes. “I made the mistake that we had been completely the same when we turned bad. Because when I did all that I did, I knew I was the bad guy, I admitted that to myself.”

For a moment, he thought back to when he was the villain. When he kidnapped the Queen, threatened the King and his men to face him, finishing off the last automaton. Before everything happened, when it was just him and Arianna, certain words echoed in his head.

‘I’m the bad guy, that’s fine.’

Sure, he might have been blaming Rapunzel at the time, but he knew what he was doing was terrible. He knew he was the villain, the one trying to hurt everyone. So that’s why he thought Cassandra was the same, yet that was their difference. She didn’t believe in any way she was the one doing the wrong, willfully ignoring what she had done, because she thought she was still good, just a little darker.

Quirin snapped Varian out of his thoughts, speaking to his son again. “Her choice and response was not your fault. Human emotions are more complicated than most inventions I’ve seen, even yours.”

Again, those words didn’t seem to help. A pressure had been building up in Varian, one that he had been ignoring for too long again. He held Ruddiger tighter, eyes scrunching up as he refused to cry.

“But me listening to a demon was my choice!” He shouted out of nowhere, surprising Ruddiger and Quirin. “I barely suspected anything when Zhan Tiri tricked me. I mean, how stupid could I be? Not thinking that the strange little blue girl in my dream had to be something bad, especially when she somehow knew where to find the fourth incantation.” He ranted, belittling himself again and again. “I was so scared, hanging from that stone tower after confronting an old friend, who smacked rocks into me while nearly slicing me in half at one point, that I was so desperate to find a way to finish the fight quicker. I needed a distraction, so trying to crack the final puzzle to the scroll was something I latched onto.”

Quirin’s eyes widened, taking in Varian’s words. He was aware of what happened, after they rescued his son. But it was a subject that the boy hardly talked about, especially with the strange dream he had with that demon. 

Swallowing, Varian choked on a whimper. He wouldn't let any tears spill, he wasn’t ready for that. “I didn’t even think about that little girl until Rapunzel told me about her, and who she was.” He held Ruddiger closer, eyes shifting around as he thought to himself. “It made me realise that I was the one who helped that thing escape. I helped bring her back to the mortal world, because I was too panicked to stop and question who she was.”

Ruddiger cooed, but didn’t distract his human. These were words needed to be said, to be heard, so that he could get help. He didn’t blame Varian for anything he was saying, he knew it wasn’t his fault.

The problem was that Varian believed he was in the wrong. Ever since he changed his ways, he was always open to blaming himself, no matter the circumstances. A far cry from the young boy who once put the fault on everyone but himself. A middle ground seemed impossible for him.

Varian looked down at his furry friend, shoulder lifting as he hid his face behind his hair. “But I said nothing about it at the time because we were busy with other matters.” He shifted his stare to the side, uncomfortable with himself. “Along with being scared of how everyone would see me.”

Quirin waited, seeing if Varian was finished with his rant. When the boy stayed silent, the village leader made his way over. The teenager didn’t move, but he did tense up. This time, Quirin didn’t touch his shoulder, not wanting to risk it.

“No one blames you for being kidnapped. You didn’t choose for that to happen.” He gestured to Varian, his voice calm and gentle. “And if you’re every bit of my and Ulla’s son, then I know you would have tried your hardest to stop Cassandra. She cheated by using the truth serum on you.” He tried to reassure his son.

Once again, however, Varian twisted those words to take the blame. “Which was my own invention. One I used to trick the castle, and it’s guards.”

Pausing, Quirin decided not to comment, instead continuing with his previous thoughts. “And Zhan Tiri was a creature with years of knowledge. She knew how to manipulate, and you weren’t the main target of it.” It made him sick, thinking about that thing anywhere near his boy. The very creature that helped take control of his mind. “I know many of us would have been tricked by her as well.”

Pressing his lips together, Varian curled his head forward, resting it closer to Ruddiger. As if it were a command, the raccoon moved closer and licked his face, specifically Varian’s nose. Again, there was no reaction, but the alchemist was silently glad for the contact.

Quirin sighed, trying to think of anything to coax out his boy. “Everyone knew you were scared, son. And no one is going to fault you over it. I know many of us were in fear for your safety when she took you.”

A pained look grew across the boy’s hidden face, his sight digging into Ruddiger’s fur. “But I let my anxieties get the better of me. When we left that tower, I realised just how scared I was of Cass. Seeing what she could do, what power I granted her.” Swallowing with much effort, he raised his head up again, remorse in his voice. “So I made that stupid project. I tried weaponising the amber in hopes to stop her.”

Blinking, Quirin shook his head lightly. This was a new one, he didn’t even think about how Varian felt about project obsidian, especially after what happened. “You made it to trap her. We both know very well you don’t die when caged in that stuff.”

“But it could have…” Varian grimly uttered.

That dark tone made Quirin pull back a little. It wasn’t a tone Varian often used, one filled with harsh guilt, pain, anger and sorrow, all towards himself and the things he’d done.

Straightening his back a little, the alchemist continued. “Think about it, dad. My solution was for the black rocks, weapons with the Moonstone’s energy. The very Moonstone that Cass was wearing, including an armour made of those rocks. My amber could have had a different reaction to her! It could have been more extreme than what happened to you.” He rambled, hatred towards himself so obvious.

Feeling his eyes begin to water, Varian rubbed them against his shoulder. He couldn’t bear to look at Quirin anymore, choosing to turn to the nearby wall as he couldn’t stop himself from talking again.

“And in the back of my head, I had that thought. The worry it would do her more harm than what happened to you.” He took a shaky breath, anxiety taking hold of his throat. “But every time I thought back to being in that cage she put me in, it pushed me to keep going out of fear.”

Ruddiger gripped onto Varian’s vest, yanking himself up to now clean the boy’s eyes. It successfully made the teen stop, giving a moment to relax himself and not fall into an anxiety attack. 

Quirin thought over those words, the ideas that Varian spouted at him. He could see where the boy was coming from, how he could think such things. But that shouldn’t blind him from the good he was trying to do. Unlike Rapunzel and some of her friends, Quirin had a different opinion of Cassandra.

Yes, he’s happy that she’s moved on from what she did, helping to save everyone from Zhan Tiri. But he could never forgive some of the things she pulled. Taking the Moonstone, attacking Corona with those red rocks, mind-controlling him and kidnapping his son. More often than not, he felt like she got off too easy. Of course, he never said anything, she wasn’t here anymore, and her friends just wanted to move on.

But seeing his son like this, knowing she contributed to his pain, it was hard to forget about. Which is why, to him, Varian’s project was fine in his books. 

Reaching out, Quirin placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder from behind. “You were being smart. You and Eugene knew you needed a backup plan in case Cassandra took a turn for the worst.” He thought back to the Dark Kingdom, to the days he was a warrior. “I know that forgiveness and love are sometimes the better paths to go down. But during my years as a Brotherhood member, I learnt that not everyone is going to listen to reason and morals. Sometimes you have to make the hard decision to stop people like that, before they cause serious harm.”

Varian yanked himself away rather violently, flicking around. Ruddiger reacted, hopping out of his human’s arms and onto his shoulder, just as Varian rose a sharp hand in an angry and upset gesture. “Yet it caused more harm than simply talking to her!” He pulled his hand back, standing straight, set off into another tirade. “I still don’t know what happened, but when my weapon malfunctioned, trapping Cass, I felt my heart stop.” He pulled his hands close to his chest, clutching at his vest. “It made me realise that I was still willing to hurt a friend to keep myself safe. A friend I was afraid to be around.”

Ruddiger chittered, trying to grab his attention again. However, it didn’t work this time. Varian’s body shook with emotion, running a tense hand through his hair as he felt disgusted with himself.

He started spouting out again. “My mistake was the final straw for her. She knocked out Rapunzel, injured plenty of civilians and destroyed half of Corona, all because my invention was faulty!”

Quirin’s eyes widen, voice reaching for Varian.“You can’t possibly blame yourself for that?”

Sneering, Varian looked at his dad with self-hatred he felt was justified. “You know very well things would have gone differently if it didn’t fire.”

Quirin went to speak again, wanting to say anything to snap his son of it, but he couldn’t, Varian wouldn’t let him. The young teen began pacing around the room, gestures and movement so violent, so upset. His voice was unstable with feelings, his thoughts pushing him to think the worst of himself.

It wasn’t healthy, he knew that, but he felt like he deserved it. He had been bad, he had hurt people, so it was ok for him to hurt himself. Even if everyone around him said otherwise.

Scolding himself, he kept talking. “And it doesn’t stop there. I recreated Demanitus’s portal, only for us to be trapped in that world of chaos and hell. I didn’t have the means to get us out as well.” He scoffed under his breath, feeling his eyes water again. “Nothing I did in the fight helped against Zhan Tiri, who, I’ll remind you again, was only here because I helped bring her back.” He looked to Quirin, pointing at himself. “Once again, I had to sit back and watch other people fix my mistakes.”

“But I also recall you stopping me from being taken over by the Mind Trap.” The father finally managed to pip in.

It seemed to work, as Varian immediately stopped, eyes widening a little. He finally sensed the furball on his shoulders, looking at him with big black eyes. Shaking his head, Varian stepped back, hugging his arms, his voice finally quiet again.

“I didn’t like it, I hurt you.” Varian uttered, using the palm of his gloved hand to rub his eyes.

Quirin raised a hand, gesturing to his son. “But you were brave enough to do the right thing.” He added on, trying so hard to show Varian that he wasn’t a mistake, a mess up. He did do good things.

Pursing his lips, the young teen’s eyes narrowed tiredly. “Seems all my inventions are good for is hurting people.”

Unable to take it anymore, Quirin sped walked over. Varian nearly stumbled back out of surprise, but didn’t move away when his father knelt down to his level. The old farmer took one of his gloved hands, a pleading look in his eyes.

“You need to stop with this.” Quirin begged sternly. “Finding every little means to hurt yourself isn’t going to help you get better.”

Varian yanked his hand away, taking a few steps back. “I have to! I did awful things, I can’t let myself forget that.”

Not rising back to his feet, Quirin spoke again. “There’s a difference in admitting what you did that was truly wrong, and what was a mistake to learn from.”

“It’s not easy when you hate yourself.” Varian finally admitted openly, not that it was secret mind you, but it’s not something any good parent wants to hear their child say. “And now I have to live with the fact I’ve had ancient and unpredictable magic inside me since I was born.” He gestured to himself, bringing them back to where this had conversation started.

“That was my fault in not telling you.” Quirin pressed, begging his son to let him take some of the blame.

Varian paused to that, eyes squinted in a judgemental gaze. “And you’re right.” He huffed, looking away in disappointment. “When I was...in prison, I realised how much I hated not knowing what was going on.” He let out a dry chuckle. “Only the scraps of gossip reached me down there. And with how slowly time passed in that cell, it made me so twitchy.” He fiddled with his fingers, eyes becoming unfocused for a moment. “So needy.”

Ruddiger shuffled his head under Varian’s chin, purring quietly. The boy patted the animal’s tail, finally getting control over his emotions again. He hated having outbursts, they made him feel childish. 

Quirin slowly rose to his feet, curious to see what Varian would say next. As much as the young boy was upset with himself, he wasn’t going to let slide what his father did, what Quirin hid from him all these years.

Turning his sight back to Quirin, the alchemist started to explain. “When I reformed, it was still so confusing to learn what had been going on. What happened to Cassandra, seeing how my old friends had grown on their trip, looking at the new sights in Corona. I did my best to adjust, to figure out what was new and what was happening.” He glanced away momentarily. “The day I was kidnapped was the first time I saw Cassandra like that.”

This time, it was Varian who stepped closer, walking up to his father. He titled his head back, to look the man in the eyes. There were many things he wanted to say, but for now he would settle on his current thoughts.

“But, while I wasn’t there to witness what led to all of that, at least Rapunzel and Eugene filled me in.” His sky eyes shimmered with disappointment. “They trusted me enough to tell me, even if it scared me.”

Not used to such a look, Quirin tried to explain himself again. “This is different, Varian.”

Frowning, Varian backed up a little. “Ya, because this time it directly involves me. Something I didn’t have a choice in the matter of.”

Turning, he walked past Quirin, back to the kitchen bench again. He looked at his goggles, this time taking them in his hands. He looked over the glass, seeing his reflection again. He was tired, tired with all of this. It was hard to argue with his father, because they were both so stubborn. 

Rubbing a gloved finger over the glass, he looked back at Quirin, the man waiting for Varian to speak. Blue eyes searched the man, not sure what they were looking for. 

“I said I was scared of what I’m capable of.” Varian went on, a strange and unreadable look across his face now. “Yet, I also said I would never use it to hurt Corona again, at least not directly.”

Quirin tilted his head. He wasn’t sure what Varian was trying to say, but he knew he wouldn’t like it. And his expression, he hadn’t seen that look before. It wasn’t hurt, sadness or even anger. In a way, it looked like acceptance, bitter acceptance. 

“But when I was kidnapped, I realised that other people could use me.” He sighed, pulling his goggles close. “Dad, I pissed off a lot of people. I openly announced to the world what I could do. Sooner or later, that's going to come back and bite me one day. Someone is going to try and use me again, and whether or not I end up helping them, I don’t know.” He bit his lip and looked away. “What I do know is that it's not going to be fun.”

Quirin felt himself tense, not expecting that. He stepped closer to his son. “You know I won’t let that happen.”

“You weren’t there to stop it last time.” Varian mumbled, his demeanour sagging as he lifted his eyes up. “And if word gets out what I can do now, that target’s only going to get bigger.” He raised one of his hands in a limp gesture. “I can name a few people who would want to use it, regardless if I understand how it works.”

He turned sideways, looking down at his goggles. He started thinking again, thinking back to all those angered voices, those glares, the people who threatened his life and tormented him. Many of them were still out there, waiting.

It unnerved him, yet he wasn’t surprised. It was one of the many consequences he was going to have to face, no matter how he pleaded or begged. The best he could do is wait and see what happens.

“And it's hard, not to have control.” He lifted his head up, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. “I need things around me to function. It always itches at me when I see something broken and faulty.” He fiddled with the goggles in his hands, light bitterness washing over him again. “So now I have to figure out how this anti-magic works, no matter how hard I want to deny its existence.”

Eyes drifted down again, looking at the object in his hands. Then, he looked at Ruddiger. The animal titled its head, as if questioning what the boy was thinking now. Varian swirled his tongue around, before raising his hands and fixing his goggles into place, resting them on his head.

As he did so, he turned back to Quirin. “I know you were watching out for me, struggling to raise a child like me.” Lowering his hands, goggles in place, Varian stepped back to his father. “But these secrets you keep hiding from me only hurt more the longer you don’t say anything.” He looked up at Quirin, disappointed pleading in his voice. “When you came back, I was nothing but completely honest with you, even if I was afraid of how you’d react.”

Quirin stared at his son. What does he say? Nothing can change what he did, or make Varian feel better. Again, all he could do is be honest.

“I just wanted to keep you safe.” Quirin tried to console, but he knew it was pointless.

Varian shook his head. “That doesn’t make it the right decision.”

Sighing, Quirin spoke honestly again. “Sadly, there isn’t much I can do now. You know, and I’ve said what I know.”

Eyes falling, Varian’s next words made them both freeze. “If it were mum, she would have told me years ago.”

Quirin stiffened, looking at his son in light disbelief. Varian seemed to be shocked by his choice of words, but quickly came to realise he didn’t regret it. Still, he had to turn away from his father, not daring to look at him after saying such a thing.

For a moment, they stood there in silence, neither knowing what to do or say. It hurt to talk about her, especially when using her as a forbidden playing card in their arguments. Ruddiger looked between them, worried. He didn’t know Ulla, of course, but it was something he quickly learned was a sore subject when first taken in by Varian.

Taking a deep breath, Varian started to move again, heading for one of the doorways. His appetite was gone, and he didn’t want to be here any longer. It all felt too stuffy.

As he was about to reach the exit, Varian spoke again. “I’m gonna go back.”

Snapping out of it, Quirin looked to his son. “What do you mean?”

Varian grabbed the doorway’s side, pausing as he tried to think of the right words. “I’m ah...going to head for the castle for a bit. Rapunzel said she would help with my magic problem.”

Quirin reached out to him, hesitantly. He didn’t want to leave the conversation like this, didn’t want his son to feel so hurt. “Varian…”

“I need someone I can rely on right now.” Varian uttered loud enough, vanishing as he walked off.

Those words made Quirin stop. The idea that his own child couldn’t trust him, needed someone else to help him, it hurt. But he didn’t follow, because there was nothing else he could say. Varian needed time away, to think about things. And Quirin couldn’t blame him...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Making his way out the door and onto the dirt path, Varian began his hike to Corona. For a while, he didn’t say anything, Ruddiger resting on his shoulders patiently. Varian let himself think, pondering over what will happen next.

Maybe he’d spend a few days at the castle, clear his head as he tried to sort this anti-magic stuff out. He didn’t want to go home for a while, to see his dad, not after all that was said. And it hurt, to think like this, to push his father away. Varian was once so desperate for his Quirin’s attention, giving everything for it. But now, he wasn’t even sure if he could face his father again.

As his feet shuffled across the dirt road, he lifted his gaze up at the sky. The clouds were becoming thicker, darker as they clustered together. He had a feeling it was going to start raining soon. A part of him wished he grabbed a coat or something, but he would muster through it.

Biting his lip, he looked to Ruddiger. He wanted to say something, needing to clear the tension in his head a little bit. He did ponder whether he should wait until they saw Rapunzel, but it couldn’t hurt to speak a little now.

“Is it wrong of me to be mad at him?” Varian questioned the raccoon, and secretly himself. “I get why he did it, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” He murmured, eyes falling forward again.

Ruddiger chittered, perking his head up. He encouraged Varian to be open with his feelings, his thoughts. They’d both seen what happened the last time he bottled them up.

Besides, they had people to go to this time, he wasn’t alone. Rapunzel and Eugene would always be open to listening, let him speak how he felt, and give him advice on what to do next. He would have time to process it all, and places to go to if home was too much for him.

That made him think for a bit. He was nearly seventeen, next year he’ll be an adult. Normally the man with a plan, he wasn’t sure where he would be heading in those years. He’d have to move out eventually, find his own place. Thankfully, he already had a job that paid him well, so financial stuff wouldn’t be an issue.

He did have the idea of moving to Corona, leaving his old home behind. He would be closer to his work and friends, providing for the Kingdom in his own way. He knows he’d miss the farm and his father often, but it’s not like he couldn’t visit.

Shaking his head, he decided to think about it later. It wasn’t the problem at hand after all. “I don’t like arguing with him, especially since things have gotten better between us.” He looked back at his animal friend

Ruddiger paused, tilting his head side to side as he thought about it. He knew he couldn’t speak back, so he didn’t have wise words to pass on. Instead, he leaned in and licked the boy’s cheek, successfully earning a light smile and tiny chuckle from Varian.

Laughing quietly under his breath, Varian petted the raccoon’s head. “Thanks, Ruddiger.”

The raccoon chirped proudly, always happy to make his friend laugh. It made Varian wonder how he earned such a loyal little bundle of fur. Almost always, Ruddiger had been there. During his villain phase or jail, his friend never left his side. The only time that had happened was when Varian allied himself with the Saporian, not that he could blame the raccoon. 

As the pair neared the forest, Varian looked towards it. Yellow Hearth Woods was a decently sized place, an area the boy ventured into many times, so he had no fears in walking through it. Besides, it was the quickest and safest path to get to the Kingdom.

Just as he neared the edge of the forest, rain began to pour, just as Varian predicted. Frowning to himself, he tilted his head up with a distasteful look. Ruddiger huffed, not fond of his fur getting wet, much like how Varian hated his hair getting damp.

“I hate storms.” Varian mumbled, annoyed as he pressed forward.

Suddenly, Ruddiger snapped up, high on alert. Ear twitching, sensing something, he looked behind the boy and began hissing. It caught Varian off guard, making him stop and look at his friend. 

Raccoon's hairs were up, trying to seem bigger than he actually was. His grip tightened on Varian’s shoulders, still hissing and growling at whatever he was looking at. But, before the boy could question him or even look for himself, a voice from behind spoke, it made Varian freeze on the spot.

“Trust me, flying through them is much worse.” They chuckled, a cold tone to their voice.

That voice, it can’t be. God, please no...

.


	4. A Traitor's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and the Saporians have hit an obstacle in their plans. However, when a certain alchemist is brought up in their conversations, they set out to find the boy and take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Most of you already guessed the twist behind who the voice belonged to, so I’m not even going to try and surprise you, haha.**
> 
> **In Andrew’s crew, I added five more people, all OCs. However, none of them make an impact on the story and aren’t important, I just wanted to fill up the group to be more threatening.**
> 
> **I’ll give a brief description of each of them so I don’t have to go into full detail in the story.**
> 
> **Rose - Tall, sports built woman with pale skin and a redhead. Wears an assassin like outfit with a bright red cloak. Skilled with gymnastics and stealth, along with tying knots. Confident in herself but tactful in her decisions.**
> 
> **Darren - Large, well-built man with dark tanned skin and blackish-brown hair. He is also covered in scars across his body, which can make him unsettling to look at. Skilled with blades of almost every kind and rather brutal in the way he fights. He is unnerving and sadistic, taking pride in hurting people.**
> 
> **Lynda - Small and plump woman, though only slightly shorter than Varian, with dirty blonde hair. She’s not a fighter, but is trained in the medical field. Easily annoyed and a very sarcastic little lady.**
> 
> **Julius - Older brother to Juniper. Dark skinned with black hair, he is very tall but also very lanky. While he can fight, he is also the group’s chief and helps with the ship’s maintenance. Very quiet and observant.**
> 
> **Gill - Average height but decent build, with rich brown hair and white-skinned. He knows how to fight, but prefers to use long-ranged weapons such as bows. Incredibly cocky and greedy.**
> 
> **BUTTTTTTTTTTTTT, back to the story!  
>  Sorry if the first part is slow, but the action does kick up later on!**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Andrew  
> Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians OCs**
> 
> **Varian  
>  Ruddiger**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Minor foul language here and there, Violence, Drugging!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

If there was one way to describe himself, Andrew had to say he was a stubborn, yet patient man. Over a year now he had been building up plan after plan, all towards destroying Corona and its people.

After what had happened, most would have given up and retired to another country, but not most Saporians. They had suffered through many defeats and humiliation time and time again, it was all too personal to let it all go.

But they weren’t stupid. While Corona had taken quite the hit from a certain demon and traitor, there were still too many factors that Andrew couldn’t risk when attacking them. The fact they even won such a battle did earn some respect and fear. And it’s not like the Kingdom was the only place to suffer from the fight.

So they had waited, coming up with any new ideas to take down their rivals. Many, of course, involved magic and old legends. Some turned out to be false or useless, others proved too dangerous for themselves to even try. But they didn’t give up, not by a long shot.

It was rather annoying to think about that, the time that they nearly won against the sunshine kingdom, was with the help of a fifteen-year-old boy who drew a fake goatee on himself. It’s not like they were incompetent, but Varian had a way of upstaging people like them. He had been a useful tool.

However, those ties had been cut long ago, so they need a new tool, a new weapon. Which is what led them all to this random village near the walls of Corona. The Saporians huddled in a lonely bar with dim lighting, waiting for someone to arrive.

They all sat at a table by the corner, rather quiet. Andrew, of course, sat at the head of the table, passing the time by fiddling with his smallest knife. Vaguely, he glanced at his crew. Juniper, Maisie, Kai and Clementine had stuck by him ever since they escaped jail, but along the way, they picked up five other Saporians. Rose, Darren, Lynda, Gill and Julius, who were all just as loyal as them.

He thought back to when he left Corona all those months ago. At the time, he had no clue what was happening. Black rocks had swarmed the Kingdom, including the dungeon, then an ancient demon came out of nowhere and nearly destroyed the place. And, like the noble people they were, Andrew and his friends fled the first chance they got.

A part of him had been happy that the monster failed, for it should be a Saporian that finally takes down that Kingdom. It was their birthright, after all. Though that didn’t make it easy, unfortunately. 

Pursing his lips, Andrew lifted his eyes as he heard someone make their way over. A cloaked figure glanced over them, their eyes settling on the symbol across Andrew’s necklace. Seeing that they had the right people, the newcomer sat on the only available chair. 

At first, no one said anything, only snapping their attention to the hidden person, waiting. Andrew crossed his arms before resting them on the table, leaning in a little, as the mysterious figure started rummaging through their bag. 

After some awkward shuffling, they pulled out an old and worn journal, with a pale red cover, bearing a strange symbol on the front, with the name ‘Haco’ written near the bottom. Placing it on the table, they slid it over to Andrew, still not saying anything as they waited for their client to inspect it.

The other Saporians watched, as Andrew took the book and looked over it. Brushing a hand along the cover, he briefly flicked through the pages to get an understanding of what he was looking at. It didn’t take him long to know that, this is indeed, what they were looking for.

A pleased smile tugged at the man’s lips, pulling his eyes away as they looked to the cloaked man. Carefully, he handed the book off to Clementine, the old woman beginning to look over it herself. 

Andrew chuckled softly, letting his natural charisma flow into his words. “The genuine final notes of Haco. Impressive.”

The no-named man tilted his head, voice a little muffled from their covered mouth. “They weren’t easy to get.” He huffed, leaning back into their chair. “Guarded rather well.”

Andrew smirked, looking over to Julius and gave a quick nod. The dark-skinned man reached into his bag, taking out a heavy sack of coins, holding it out to his leader without uttering a word. Andrew took it, weighing it in his hands before sliding it over to the figure.

With a confident smile, Andrew said. “Thanks. Here’s your pay.” 

The mysterious man snatched it, immediately looking through the bag. You had to be careful in a business like this, lord only knows how many times he had been cheated out of pay. But, everything was there, nothing fake and nothing half-assed. 

Allowing a covered smile, the man slipped the stash of money in his own bag. “Ahh, I like working with you, Saporians. You never mess around on deals.” They gave a chided chuckle. 

A proud and smug look washed over Andrew’s face. “Honest and straightforward men we are.” He gestured to himself, lifting his head a little high.

Gill piped in beside him, wearing a similar sly smirk as he twirled the arrow in his hand. “And proud to be.”

And with that, they all began to leave. Their hired man vanished before anything else could be said, off to do more works in the shadow. The Saporians made their way out the bar a few minutes later, having needed to grab all their things, before wandering into the nearby woods.

After a minute, they came by their hidden airship. It wasn’t the same one used to attack Corona, for that had been destroyed by the Princess and the alchemist. They had made the new one when they ran into the other Saporians, and it was reasonably well built, looking identical to the old one.

But whenever they landed, they had to hide it. Their style of ship was well known, and if word got out that they were lurking around, then they would be screwed. They knew that Rapunzel and her people were out for them, after what they pulled. And as forgiving as she was, the Princess wasn’t fond of them and would have no problem with leaving them to rot in prison.

Boarding their vehicle, they all crowded into their meeting room. It was decently large, with a massive wooden table in the middle, a vast map of the Seven Kingdoms laying across it. Julius and Juniper went around the room, sparking up the lanterns to bring some light to the place.

Andrew watched as Clementine sat by the table, looking over the small book they had spent a good amount of money on. She was their expert on old legends and magic, so it was up to her to find what they were looking for.

The leader wasted a couple of minutes by talking with the rest of his crew, mostly planning out what dinner they would have, reminding themselves that they would have to restock on food soon, and possible ideas on where they could be heading next. 

When Andrew looked back at the tiny old woman, he saw her face scrunched up in annoyance. He didn’t like that look, because he knew it meant something had stumped her in her study, and he wouldn’t like to hear what was causing the problem. Sadly, he had to sooner or later, so he took a deep breath and made his way back to her side.

“So?” He inquired, looking over her shoulder.

At first, she didn’t respond, simply frowning and squinting at the pages in front of her. Andrew looked over the book too. It was all written in old Saporian, so he knew how to read most of it, but it wasn’t his job to understand what it was talking about. 

Clearing his throat quietly, he spoke again. “Something wrong, Clementine?”

Finally, she looked up at him, scowling a little. She shook her head lightly as she placed the pale red book on the table, left hanging open. Shuffling in her chair, everyone else began to look over, waiting to see what the issue was.

Pondering over her thoughts, Clementine hesitated a little as she talked. “It’s not what we had hoped for, exactly.”

Now Andrew began to frown, perking his lips up in a frustrated look. “What do you mean?”

Ignoring his attitude, she swivelled in her chair again, looking over the old writing. “It’s all old Saporian, so no translation issues.” Eyes narrowing, she huffed as she continued to explain. “Unfortunately, there’s no straight answer on where his tomb is. Or the staff, for that matter.”

Everyone else began looking at one another, raising brows and crossing arms. It wasn’t something they wanted to hear. And frankly, they were tired and didn’t want to scrap it all away and make up a new plan. They had done that too many times, and it was becoming a waste of money, time and other resources. 

Andrew shot them a glare as they began to murmur, shutting them up. Then, he looked back at Clementine, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he thought over her words.

“Then what does it say?” He asked, moving to rest his hands on the table.

Complying with his question, she replied to him. “Honestly, it’s like reading a diary. It’s mostly about the favourite things he’s learnt over the years, more often or not about fire magic and Phoenixes.” She scoffed under her breath.

Biting his tongue in annoyance, Andrew huffed out. “So you’re saying it’s worthless?”

She paused at that, mulling what she had read already. Her eyes scanned over a page, rereading it again. Gently, she brushed a wrinkled hand across it, occasionally lingering near particular words.

“Maybe not.” Clementine drawled, catching everyone’s attention again. “The way he’s written it is very cryptic, possibly hiding the location within the words. Like a puzzle.” She lifted her sights back to Andrew, silently waiting for him to talk again.

Tapping his fingers, the man thought over that. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, even if a small part of him hoped this plan would be straight forward. Foolish, he knew, but he was willing to work for it if it helped them win in the end.

Tilting his head, Andrew queried. “Then the important question is, can you solve it?”

Her expression twisted into uncertainty. Lifting the journal back up, she began reading it again. “I don’t know. I have a wide range of knowledge on magic and old languages, but puzzles aren’t my forte.” Swirling her tongue around, she didn’t look at Andrew as she spoke. “I can give it a shot, but I can’t promise anything.”

Not pleased by the answer, Andrew straightened himself and crossed his arms. “Well I hope you can, we’re low on funds, and I don’t want to hire someone to do the task.” Sneakily, he shuffled his gaze around at his crew. “Plus, the fewer people who know what we’re looking for, the better.”

Skill or luck, the Saporian group had been tiptoeing around Corona for a good while now. If they slipped up soon, then everything they wasted time on would mean nothing. And Andrew himself wasn’t looking to be tossed in prison for the third time. 

Clementine shrugged and looked over the book, flipping through pages. She couldn’t guarantee anything, though she was willing to try her hardest. She was the oldest member here, so she had been playing the long game against Corona for years now.

The other members mumbled to each other, unsure on how to contribute. What they were looking for had been part of a famous story they all knew of, but not the finer details of it. And many of them were fighters, not researchers, only a couple like Maisie, Lynda and Gill had basic knowledge when it came to studying magic and ancient legends. Clementine was their best bet in finding a solution.

That was until Juniper spoke up from her spot by the wall. Leaning against it, standing by her older brother, she cleared her throat and everyone subconsciously turned towards her. She had a proud but dangerous smirk across her sharp lips. 

“Actually, I could name a certain someone to do the task. And we don’t have to pay for them.” She casually looked at her fingers, flexing them around as if to show off her nails.

Gill let out a sly chuckle, gesturing to the entire group. “Oh, you wanna share at the table, Juniper?”

Eyes sparkling with devilry, she pushed herself off the wall, sauntering towards the table. “If you’ll hear me out.” She teased lightly, but continued. “Remember your little friend back in Corona?” She regarded Andrew.

That sentence seemed to spark something, causing everyone to snap up in their postures and expressions. Clementine, Maisie and Kai held narrowed eyes, silent anger boiling inside them. Gill, Lynda, Darren and Julius tilted their heads, as they hadn’t personally met the boy. Varian had become the popular talk among the Saporians, as the traitor that lived and defeated them with the help of Rapunzel. Andrew’s glare became very sharp, lifting his head up high at the mention of that brat.

As much as they hated Varian, he wasn’t brought up often. They would sometimes bring him up to talk about what they would like to do with the little worm, or acknowledge his presence if he threatened any of their possible plans. So it did catch them off guard as Juniper talked, so confident in herself.

Maisie’s nose turned up in disgust. “Are you insinuating the traitor?”

She glanced at him, raising a brow as if the man was stupid in even asking. “Yes, Andrew’s old cellmate.” She said, as her playful but haunting smile grew.

Clicking his tongue, Andrew chimed in. “Varian, I remember.”

Juniper regarded everyone and their reactions. She gave them a frustrated look when they didn’t see the genius behind her suggestion. But she bit back a sigh and kept her prideful look up.

“Come on, we lot saw how smart that kid was.” She added on, mostly aiming her words towards Andrew. “And you’ve all heard the rumours, how he deciphered the Scroll Of Demanitus.”

That did seem to sway the others. It had been an interesting tale to hear, that Varian had been the one to help unlock the power of the Sundrop and Moonstone. Apparently, it had happened when he was kidnapped or something, surprisingly by Cassandra. They had also heard the stories about how he rebuilt a Demantius device and fought against Zhan Tiri with others. He seemed to be full of surprises.

It briefly made Andrew think back to when he first met the boy. The gossip down in the dungeons talked about how someone stood up against the crown, successfully kidnapping the Queen, crippling the guards and crafting machines to fight for him, all on his own. So when Andrew had to share a room with this person, you could imagine his immediate surprise when seeing a skinny little fourteen-year-old boy. He would later learn what else the kid could do.

Juniper drew her blade, tapping the table, right next to the journal. “This right here, should be a piece of cake for him.”

Andrew squinted, looking at her, her blade, then the book. She had a fair point, five of them here had seen what Varian could do. And it had been a decent while since they last saw the kid, who knows how much his intelligence has grown, especially with resources from royalty. 

“You do have a point…” Andrew murmured, rubbing his bearded chin as he thought to himself.

Tilting her head up at him, Juniper let out a dark and quiet chuckle. “Well, that’s actually the bonus part.” She lifted her blade back, a menacing grin fading over her smirk. “I mean, we still have to show the little brat what happens when you betray us.”

Those words grip Andrew’s interest. “Oh?” He hummed, urging her to keep talking.

She gave a playful look in her eyes, as if she was an innocent child. “I know you just to kill him, get it over and done with. But that boy humiliated us…” Her cheerful facade vanished, aggression washing over her as she gripped the handle of her blade. “He made us a joke with his little alchemy toys and using the Princess as a shield. He needs to pay.” She sneered, twirling her sword in her grip.

Dangerous looks began spreading across everyone’s faces, including Andrew. While Varian wasn’t brought up often, there was a silent agreement in the group that when they ran into him again, he would suffer. He didn’t deserve to die quickly, not after what he did to them.

Seeing that everyone was being drawn in, Juniper let a smirk come back to her. “And what better way than being trapped with us, as we break him down bit by bit. Using him to find the very tool that will burn down all of Corona…” She drifted her blade over the nearby map, resting the tip on the Kingdom she just mentioned, a threatening tone to her voice.

Andrew’s eyes drifted down the blade, looking at the map. A sinister glint in his green eyes. He had known Varian the longest, and so the boy’s betrayal pissed him off the most. When Corona turned their backs on the alchemist, Andrew had welcomed him and offered him a new life. But then the Princess came back, battered her eyelashes and Varian abandoned them to rejoin her, the very person who hurt him once. If Varian didn’t want his kindness, then Andrew was willing to give him...other things.

Letting out a malevolent chuckle, Andrew walked over to Juniper. “You make an excellent point.” He patted her on the shoulder, his eyes gazing back to the map. “And I do miss my old buddy…” He whispered loudly, a dangerously eager hush to his voice.

Everyone else let out quiet chuckles of agreement, some of them drawing their daggers in amusement. Yes, they all had ideas, dark ones, things they would like to do to the boy, even if half of them didn’t know him personally. Being a Saporian was something special to them, so to have someone toss that identity to the side like trash was an easy trigger to them.

Pulling away from Juniper, Andrew turned to his friends. “Heard things have been going well for him, so I think we should shake that up a bit.” His usual charisma took on a sharp edge to it. He then turned to one of his partners. “Maisie, take us to Old Corona.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had taken them at least half a day to get there, and they were somewhat thankful that the old village lived near the wall. Of course, they didn’t just park right in the middle of the place. They had planted their airship in the nearby forest, hidden by the thick tree and greenery. 

Only Andrew, Juniper, Julius and Rose had gone to Old Corona. Again, they couldn’t risk being spotted, and only a few of them would be needed for a kidnapping. The rest stayed behind, keeping an eye out in case someone came by, along with keeping the ship up and running, ready for a quick escape. 

Andrew’s squad reached the edge of the woods, squatting down by some bushes to stay hidden. The dark clouds helped in their hiding, and if it rained, it could be useful to wash their tracks. 

Looking around at what they could see, they saw a normal-looking farming village. They had come by Old Corona a couple of times, mostly when Varian needed to grab someone or wanted to visit his amber-encased father. Back then, the place was a ghost town, torn apart by the black rocks with lingering damages from the alchemist.

Now it was thriving, the place full of crops ready to be harvested any day now. Houses rebuild, people walking around, farm animals grazing at the fresh grass. You couldn’t even tell that something terrible had happened to this place before.

Though, the wellbeing of this quaint village wasn’t their focus. Andrew scanned around before his eyes settled on his target’s home. It was easy to spot, as Varian and Quirin’s home was fairly big, perks of being the village leader and his son.

They had no intel whether the kid was home, or if he was at the castle, but it couldn’t hurt to scout around and pray that luck was on their side. And the suspicious weather seemed to be putting the townspeople off, making them all wander back inside one by one, so there were fewer people they had to worry about bumping into.

“How are we going about this?” Rose piped up, looking to her leader. “Because if the other rumours are true, then his dad is apparently some kind of warrior.”

Again, that had been another story to hear about. Quirin had been in some kind of brotherhood group, supposedly, and was a trained fighter who had once been in charge of protecting the Moonstone. No one in the group had seen him fight, but that wasn’t something that they were going to risk, especially if the man was protective over his son. Family bonds seemed to have a way of making people scarier. 

Andrew regarded Rose for a moment, thinking to himself as he tried to come up with a plan. Biting his lip, he looked over at Varian’s house. Before he could even blink, he saw the door of the place swing open, and a familiar-looking teen lugged himself out. 

The sight of him almost had Andrew jump to his feet, wanting nothing more than to run over and smack the child. But he controlled himself, staying hidden as he watched. Varian had grown a little, becoming a bit taller with broader shoulders and longer hair, his blue stripe standing out like normal. Though he had gotten himself a new outfit, a little too fancy for Andrew’s tastes. No doubt the Princess bought it for him, as a farm boy like him could never buy something like that.

Ruddiger, the raccoon, was with him, curled around Varian’s neck as he seemed to be comforting the boy. Squinting, Andrew realised that something was off about the alchemist. He seemed teased, unsettled by something as he sped walked through the village, taking a dirt path out of town.

Smirking, he gestured at the boy, Andrew’s team looking over to where he was pointing. “I think he helped make it a lot easier.” He chirped, mentally thanking fate for giving them a hand their plan.

Quickly, as not to lose sight of Varian, they followed after him, staying hidden in the overgrowth. It took them a minute to catch up with the boy, though he wasn’t going particularly fast once he entered the open roads. Again, they could tell he was disturbed by something, looking upset even. The boy briefly looked up at the darkening sky, before looking to his animal companion, talking about something.

Andrew looked to Juniper and Julius, giving them a signal to move ahead, to be ready to cut the boy off, while he and Rose would jump from behind. The two siblings nodded, rushing off into the bushes and vanishing. The leader looked to Rose, who nodded, pulling her mask up over her face.

The pair shuffled closer, now hearing what the boy was talking about. His voice sounded exactly like how he looked, miserable and unsure. Upon closer inspection, he also looked absolutely tired, both physically and mentally. Excellent for Andrew, not so much for Varian.

“I get why he did it, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” Varian murmured, head tilting down as he stared at the dirt road.

Ruddiger began chittering, seemingly talking to the boy, trying to comfort him over something. To Andrew, it was sickly sweet to watch how the pest was babying the kid.

He never liked the critter, and Ruddiger hadn’t liked him. It had surprised Andrew when the guards let the boy keep that thing in prison. Apparently, they thought it would help in the boy’s therapy. When the man had been befriending Varian, the raccoon would glare at him, often urging the child to stop talking to him. 

When they had broken out of prison and taken over the Kingdom, there had been a moment where Ruddiger bit Andrew, after the Saporian had tried talking to a distressed Varian. The alchemist had apologised for the attack, taking the animal away to argue with him. Andrew wasn’t sure what had happened after that, but Ruddiger vanished, and the kid had become depressed for a couple of days. Seems like the scavenger came back after Varian changed his ways.

For a moment, the boy seemed lost in thought, before snapping out of it and talking again. “I don’t like arguing with him, especially since things have gotten better between us.” He said, face twisting around with many emotions. 

Rose tilted her head, glancing at Andrew “Kid seems upset.” She muttered.

Smirking, the man hummed. “Perfect…”

The raccoon took in the child’s words, clearly wishing he had the ability to talk. When that didn’t work, he leaned in and licked the child’s face. Varian laughed quietly, a faint smile forming on his lips.

“Thanks, Ruddiger.” Varian breathed out, reaching a hand over to pet his little friend.

Just as the alchemist and his raccoon were about to enter the forest, it began to spit with rain. Simultaneously, Varian, Andrew and Rose all looked up at the sky, water beginning to bucket down. 

An annoyed expression formed across Varian’s face, the boy pursing his lips as he shook his head and kept walking. Ruddiger grumbled quietly, hiding his face under his human’s hair. Rose and Andrew just smiled, not bothered by the weather in the slightest. 

“I hate storms.” They heard the boy utter.

Seeing this as the perfect moment, both Saporians slid out from their hiding spot, stepping out onto the road behind the boy. Varian didn’t notice them, but the raccoon did. Ruddiger snapped up, hackles rising as he flicked his head around. When he saw the two, the little grey animal began hissing violently, causing Varian to stop in his tracks. 

Seeing as their surprise was no more, Andrew called out to grab the boy’s attention. “Trust me, flying through them is much worse.” He remarked teasingly, but there was a cold touch within his voice.

Varian tensed, whole-body freezing for a moment as their voice resonated something inside him. Fear, most likely. Then, as quick as lightning, he spun around to look at the two. At first, he looked at them in disbelief, as if hoping he was just hallucinating. But when it became apparent they were real, panic shook the boy’s body as he slowly stepped back.

Andrew was pleased by the reaction, as he wanted nothing more than to scare the boy. Varian looked to him first, taking in the sight of his old cellmate. Ruddiger was still growling, daring them to try anything.

Finally, Varian broke the silence as he uttered. “Andrew…” His voice failed on him, unable to say anything else.

Andrew gave him a nod, chuckling quietly. It caused a shiver to ride up the teen’s spine. The man was here, Varian was alone and only had a few of his alchemy weapons. It made him sincerely wish he brought his backpack, which was typically filled with chemical balls. 

He then regarded the woman next to Andrew. He didn’t recognise her, but she was proudly wearing the Saporian symbol on her cloak, so they were probably friends. She appeared to be dangerous as well, like Red Riding Hood but assassin style. 

Something glinted in the corner of his eyes, and Varian snapped his sights back to Andrew, breathing hitching when he saw the man brandish a hunting knife. It was all the sign he needed that things were going to end violently, and he knew he wasn’t ready for a fight.

Stepping back, Varian twisted around, ready to run. Unfortunately, Juniper and a man, who must have been related to her, jumped out, blocking his route. Varian stopped himself, eyeing their weapons and the dangerous shine in their eyes. Swallowing, he looked over his shoulder at Andrew.

“What, finally come to kill me or something?” Varian managed to shoot out, an invisible force gripping his throat. 

Andrew innocently tilted his head, making the boy shutter. He then chuckled, twirling the knife in his hands as she took a couple of steps forward, the action causing Varian to turn his body back to face him. 

“Mmh, I would love to. But not yet…” Andrew said, a dark and mischievous tone to his voice. 

Ruddiger hissed again, baring his little white teeth as he clung to Varian. Oh, how he hated this man. He wanted nothing more to claw at his eyes. They had hurt Varian, his boy, his human, pushed him into doing things that pained him. 

Varian didn’t reply, unable to find his voice as he raised his hands in defence. There were four of them, two of which he’s never dealt with before. He had no chance of winning if they attacked. And the fact that they didn’t want to kill him right there and then was cause for concern. What did they want if not to make him pay? He didn’t want to know.

He noticed Andrew wave his free hand lightly, some kind of signal. Varian’s eyes widen further, briefly glancing over his shoulders as he saw the two behind him stalk closer. Ruddiger growled, making him look forward once more to see Andrew and Rose doing the same thing. 

“Been a long time, buddy. We have some catching up to do.” The leader hissed, a cruel smile on his face.

A flight or fight response kicked in, and the boy finally managed to move his body. Varian reached for his belt, hand fumbling through one of the pouches. Reacting to his sudden movement, all four foes dived towards him. Thankfully, Varian had been fast enough, pulling out a couple of beads, before slamming them towards the ground.

There was a bright flash, followed by a burst of blue smoke. The four Saporians halted, covering their eyes momentarily. When they could see again, they saw the figure of the boy bolting to the left, rushing into the forest. Andrew growled under his breath, following behind first, the others coping a moment later.

“Get him!” Andrew bellowed out through the heavy rain, pointing his blade forward.

Varian had heard him, could feel the anger from his ex-ally. He didn’t dare stop in his sprint, dodging trees, roots and bushes that he ran past. Ruddiger gripped onto him, tightly. The raccoon took the role of being the extra eyes, keeping a lookout behind Varian. He could see their enemies through the thick brush, but he and his human had a head start on Andrew and his people, along with knowing the forest better than them.

Varian felt his head spinning, questions and fear clawing at his mind, as he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t near the castle, so he couldn’t find help there. He could make his way back to Old Corona, but that was still quite the distance, and he didn’t think he could outrun the four adults.

He nearly tripped, the dirt under him becoming slippery mud as it began to pour harder, the rain not on his side. He risked looking over his shoulder, not seeing anyone, but knowing they were close. 

He heard Ruddiger squeak to him. Shifting his gaze to his companion, Varian saw the raccoon pointing. Following his direction, he saw a hollowed-out tree, the roots parted enough to make a big enough entrance for him. He didn’t know if he should risk hiding, but he needed a moment to stop and think of a plan. 

Sliding on the spot, he turned toward the old tree and ran towards it. He nearly fell over when he came to a stop, his shoes almost unable to get a good grip on the wet ground. Panting, he fell to his knees and crawled into the hiding space. For once, he was thankful that he was small and thin.

Feeling his arms shake, he pressed himself against the tree wall, resting his head back. His breathing was heavy, drying his throat. His heart was pounding like a drum, slamming against his chest as his blood pumped violently. His ankles were flaring up with pain, having hit the ground a little too hard when he began his sprint. 

Ruddiger cooed quietly, resting his head under the boy’s chin as he tried to settle him. But they both froze when they heard a voice call out.

“Come out, boy. We’ve missed you…” Juniper sang somewhere closeby.

Varian slapped a gloved hand over his mouth, hiding an instinctive whimper. He curled in on himself, holding Ruddiger close. This wasn’t happening, they couldn’t be here, not now! He wasn’t going to hide the fact he was terrified, for he personally knew how dangerous these people could be.

They both heard shuffling nearby, the sounds of footsteps in the mud suggesting the Saporians were close. Through the open holes in the tree, they couldn’t see anything. The rain and dark clouds were fogging their sights, but they didn’t dare leave their hiding spot.

So they waited, listening to any unnatural sounds that popped up. It was scary, as it was incredibly hard to pinpoint where Andrew and his people were. Varian felt like he was prey, stuck in a cave that echoes everything his predators did, confusing him on where they would strike next. 

But, after a few moments, those sounds started to fade. Varian didn’t exit, however. He knew the moment he would try to run again would set off another chase. So he used this time to calm himself and think of a plan.

Uncurling, Varian patted his belt, looking through the pouches. He had a couple of beads and vials, some that could help for a while, but nothing that could solve the problem at hand. Then he found his pencil, along with a set of small pieces of paper. That sparked an idea, as his eyes glanced at Ruddiger.

The raccoon tilted his head, recognising that look in the boy’s eyes, he seemed to have an idea. He watched as Varian plucked out one of the papers, flicking his pencil as he frantically wrote on it. Ruddiger crawled closer, looking over what his boy was writing. He couldn’t read it, of course, but it appeared to be a short message.

Taking a shaky breath, Varian slipped the pencil away and held out the small sheet of paper to Ruddiger. Blinking, the animal chittered a questioning chirp at him in confusion. The boy bit his lip, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy to ask.

Swallowing, Varian spoke. “Ruddiger, I need you to get this to Rapunzel and Eugene.” He ordered, fear glimmering in his eyes.

The raccoon’s black eyes widened. He shook his head, pleading with Varian to let him stay. He couldn’t leave the boy to fend for himself, not again. Ruddiger still hated himself for leaving Varian alone with the Saporians in the past, and this time they wanted to hurt his human. 

Varian’s shoulders slumped, his breathing hitching as he held back a whimper. He didn’t want to be left alone, or force his friend to abandon him, but it might be their only choice to be saved. And secretly, Varian didn’t want Ruddiger to be here. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they hurt his little friend, kill him even. 

Now begging, Varian hunched forward, gripping the note in his hand. “Please. I don’t think I can sneak around them for long, you’re my only hope.” He quivered, his body tremblingly lightly.

The sight of his boy made Ruddiger freeze. Varian looked so distressed, as if he was about to break down in tears or fall into a panic attack. Ruddiger wanted to comfort him, to protect him from the world, from those people. But he was small, and he knew he couldn’t take on four adult humans, especially with them out for blood. 

Ruddiger whimpered, placing a paw on Varian’s knee. He looked at the boy, pleading one last time to let him stay, let him help. Varian stared at him, eyes shaky, but he bit his lip and shook his head. He pushed the note closer to the raccoon, a broken expression that told the little animal to go, to run for it. They needed help, and this was the only way to get it. Even if that meant only one of them could get away.

Whining quietly, Ruddiger hesitantly took the note, careful not to scrunch it up. Varian snivelled a little, taking a deep breath as he gave his friend a sad smile as a thank you. But they both froze again when they heard Andrew call out. And, by the sounds of it, he was getting close to the hiding spot.

“Oohhhhhhh, Variannnnnnn~” His voice echoed.

A chill brushed through Varian, and panic took over his body again. Flicking his gaze back at Ruddiger, he instructed his friend. “Go, now.” He hissed through his teeth.

The raccoon took a few steps back, ears folding as he glanced out at the rain-filled forest, before looking back at Varian. For a moment, it felt like his legs were shackled, unable to move. He didn’t want to leave, for fear that this would be the last time he would see his human. But that begging look in the child’s eyes was enough to push him.

Pressing his eyes shut, Ruddiger snapped around and bolted out of the tree trunk, hating himself for agreeing. But he didn’t stop, just kept running, eventually flickering his eyelids open as he made his way through the forest, never faltering in his sprint.

He would get to the castle, give Rapunzel the note, get help and they would come and save Varian. That’s what he told himself. In blind faith, he hoped for it. Not daring to think about what he might return too if Varian is caught. He doesn’t think his heart could take it.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Staring out at the rain, Quirin deeply thought to himself. Varian left a while ago, most likely coming near Corona soon. The man hadn’t left the kitchen yet, still processing the argument they had.

All that was said, tossed around in many emotions, Quirin didn’t know what to do. He hated himself, for putting his own son through such things. He knew he hadn’t been a good father, and every day he wished he could go back and make changes to that. Maybe then none of this would happen.

But life came with a cost, in that there were no do-overs and rewinds. You had to take what was thrown at you. And this wasn’t something he could run from, not if he wanted things to get better.

Hopefully, Rapunzel or Eugene could talk to him, comfort the teen in ways that Quirin couldn’t. And Ruddiger had already been doing his job, helping the boy like a therapy animal. So Varian wasn’t alone, at least. He had people to support him when others couldn’t.

Biting his tongue, Quirin sighed and stood. He took his empty breakfast plate and placed it on the bench. He shouldn’t spend the rest of the day sulking in the kitchen. And, as village leader, he had a job to do when storms started coming in. 

Making his way out of the kitchen, he went to his room to prep himself for the storm. Slipping into the bedroom, he glanced around before finding his coat laying on a dresser. As he reached for it, his eyes caught sight of the painting up on the wall.

Stopping himself, he looked over at it. It was the picture of him, his wife and baby Varian. He remembered the day they got it, it had been a couple of months after Varian was born and Quirin’s lover insisted they get one done. She had been the one to proudly hang it in their room.

Getting the painting done had been somewhat chaotic, especially when you have a fussy little one with you. The hired painter had gotten a couple of laughs when young Varian kept squirming and giggling, refusing to stay still, even poking his father’s eye at one point.

But thinking about such a happy memory only made Quirin more upset with himself. Fatherhood was not what he expected, harder than most things he had faced before, and he was an ex-brotherhood member. And it hadn’t gotten any easier when he lost his wife.

His eyes settled on her part of the picture. The way she smiled down at her child, holding him lovingly as Quirin rested over the two. Motherhood came naturally to her, and she had this way of talking to Varian that he could never copy. She knew what to say, what to do in the moment. And the little boy looked up to his mother, always going to her for advice or love first.

When she was gone, Varian started to turn all his attention to Quirin, running to him to ask questions or seek comfort, something he wasn’t used to. He struggled to adapt to the role, which ended up with Varian desperate for his attention, leading to a lot of problems in their life together. 

Yet having a dead loved one was no excuse. He shouldn’t have pushed his son away, making him feel like he wasn’t crucial in Quirin’s life. The man should have been stronger, for the both of them. He couldn’t have expected a child to grieve on their own and live with it like an adult.

Shame washed over him, eyes falling as his body slumped. “I’ve messed up, haven’t I?” He whispered, as if asking the painting of the past for an answer.

But he received nothing, no voice spoke back. He was alone, and would have to deal with the problems he caused, the secrets he hid. Lifting his head, he gazed out the nearby window, watching the water pour down over the land. He could only hope that Varian would be ok, and might want to talk when he got back.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian peered through the open roots, looking for anyone, or anything really. It was too dark to see clearly, and the rain wasn’t helping in any way. It was loud enough to fog up his hearing. He knew he couldn’t rely on his senses anymore, and he had a feeling his hiding place wasn’t going to work for much longer. It didn’t help that it was filling up with water, soaking his shoes and parts of his pants.

Taking a sharp breath, he began to crawl out slowly. His head darted around in many directions, still not seeing anything. He hadn’t heard the Saporians in a while, so maybe they ran off to search somewhere else?

But he should have known better, because as he pushed himself onto one foot, kneeling with his other leg, a sword struck from nowhere. Thankfully, whoever swung it wasn’t trying to kill him. Instead, digging it into the tree and near his head. 

Yelping, Varian swivelled his head around, his wet hair smacking against his face as he did so, seeing Juniper. The Saporian woman looked down at him with a creepy grin, all too eager to hurt the boy. Instincts kicked in, and he pulled himself up and began running away again.

Juniper pulled her sword out as Julius joined her side. The pair began following after the boy, right on his heels. Varian wasn’t dumb, he wouldn’t be able to outrun the two, not like this. So he began to frantically search his belt. 

He heard Juniper called out from behind. “He’s over here!” Her voice echoed in the forest.

His breathing stopped for a moment, realising that the other two, including Andrew, were probably nearby too. For now, he would have to deal with the siblings first. Fortunately, despite his brain functioning on panic, he managed to pull something out. They were pink beads, goo balls. They were smaller than the regular ones, but would still do the trick.

Looking over his shoulder, he calculated his shot before chucking them. The two siblings didn’t have time to react, barely noticing the pink balls coming at them. When they smacked into their chests, bright goo painted over them. It didn’t trap them to the ground, but the surprise and sudden weight were enough to cause them both to topple. 

Julius groaned as he hit the floor, looking over himself in confusion. He looked to Juniper, the woman holding her arms up to examine herself. She frowned, looking to her brother. He hadn’t experienced the kid’s alchemy before, but she had.

“Hate this stuff!” She stormed, beginning to tug at it to try and remove the gunk.

Not daring to stop and see the results, Varian kept running, it’s all his mind could tell him to do. He nearly tripped a couple of times, but just kept pushing himself, ignoring the burning pain that ran up his legs. How dry his throat was becoming, despite how damp his entire body was. At one point, he had to brush his drenched hair back, as they were clamping to his eyes. 

He had to keep running, to stay away from those people, at least just until Ruddiger could bring help. He could still remember the begging look his little friend gave him, terrified for what could happen to Varian while he was away. And the boy was scared too. Logical, he knew they might not make it in time, and he might be dead by the time they found him.

But that made him think back to when he first saw Andrew before. The man said they didn’t want to kill him, though that didn’t mean they wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe they wanted to use him again, but for what? It’s not like he would willingly help them, not after all that they did.

Not having the time to think about it, or any way of knowing the answer, not unless he wanted to stop and ask Andrew, he kept sprinting. He wasn’t sure how far into the forest he had gotten, or where he was exactly. He didn’t focus on anything to give a clear understanding of his placement.

But through the rain, he heard something else. It was water, rushing water. Blinking, he managed to snap out his panic to stop himself, finding that he was in front of a river. Narrowly catching himself, Varian scanned over it.

It was raging, hard, carrying broken branches and scattered leave through it. There was no way he could jump across it, not without risk of falling in and drowning. He realised he was cut off and would have to run a different direction. Shit. 

Looking left to right, he figured that following it might be his best bet. It probably led back to Old Corona. But he shook his head, needing a moment to breathe. He hadn’t realised how blurry his vision was.

His body was exhausted from all the chasing. It didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten anything this morning, or gotten any decent sleep last night. How stupid he was, as now he felt like he could collapse at any moment.

Hunching forward, he rested his gloved hands on his knees, gripping his apron a little. He tried to settle his breathing, preparing himself to run again, and maybe stop himself from vomiting. 

Unfortunately, he took too long, and his heavy breathing distracted him from hearing someone sneaking up on him. Not until they spoke up right behind him.

“Found ya…” They hushed, voice a cold whisper.

Varian shot up and snapped around, just in time for a fist to strike him in the gut. He choked on his breathing, the wind knocked out of him, as he clutched his stomach and stumbled back. His shaky legs gave up on him, causing him to collapse to the ground and onto his side, arms still wrapped around himself.

For a few seconds, he couldn’t breathe, oxygen unable to enter him. He tried to gasp, to scream even, but no sounds left him as his body refused to function for a good while. His eyes were clenched shut, trying to take the pain and force himself to breath.

After a moment, he finally managed to take in small, sharp amounts of air. Swallowing hard, he tried gulping for more, but it was all he could do for now. So he cracked an eye open, waiting a moment for his vision to clear. There were black boots, casually standing in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he drifted his sight up to make visible eye contact with his assaulter. Of course, it was Andrew...

The man looked too pleased with himself, a smug smirk on his lips. His sadistic green eyes looked over the boy, proud with the scene in front of him. Seems like he had been waiting a long time to do that.

Despite his short breath, Varian growled quietly, angered by the man’s satisfied look. It was enough to make him pull one arm away from his bruising stomach, hand reaching for his belt. Even with his deep-seated rage towards the Saporian, Varian knew he had to get away, that he was still frightened by Andrew and what he could do.

But just as his fingers brushed against his belt, he saw the man raise a leg. Varian’s eyes widened in realisation, and he had no time to react. Andrew swung his foot forward, the tip of his boot digging into Varian’s already injured stomach, along with the arm wrapped around it. Pain shot up his body as he was rolled onto his back, losing the ability to breathe again.

He choked on a whimper, panic settling in when he couldn’t take in any more air. The arm that was hit fell to his side, the other one taking its place in clutching himself. He pressed his eyes shut, his mind becoming clouded from the lack of oxygen.

He felt like his hearing was the only thing working, taking in everything it heard. The pouring rain, violent streaming river right next to him, the small pained noises he managed to muster, and Andrew stepping around him, tauntingly. 

The man chuckled, still smugly looking down at the beaten alchemist. “Now, now. You’re not running away again.” Andrew teased, as if they were playing a friendly game of tag.

Varian wanted nothing more than to yell at the man, scream at him to leave him alone, to go die in a fire, but he couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. Instead, he forced all of his focus and energy into finding air again.

For a moment, he ignored the Saporian standing over him. The boy’s body ached with pain, his stomach twisting in on itself. His left arm, the one that took the previous hit, was twitching back to life, and he was thankful that it wasn’t broken. Varian wasn’t sure if his eyes were watering, given the fact he was thoroughly drenched, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was crying. Everything just hurt, and he wanted to drift away, fall asleep and forget about it. But there was no way in hell he was going to, not with Andrew lingering.

Though, it’s not like he could do anything, beyond laying there and trying not to choke to death. He didn’t have the power to get up and run, to find a place to hide and wait for help. The man had won, he had caught the boy.

Finding the ability to open his eyes again, Varian squinted them open them. The droplets of rain irritated them, but he forced his eyes to stay open. His vision was cloudy, staring up at the dark sky, trees in the corner of his sight. He was aware that the blur walking around the edge of his gaze was Andrew, so he tried to focus on him, see what he was about to do next.

The man looked over Varian, tilting his head, as if waiting to see if the boy would do anything. Then, he squatted down, right out of the dazed boy’s sight. Varian tried rolling his head to the side, but he didn’t have the energy for it. So he used his hearing to judge what was about to happen.

He thinks the man was searching for something, hearing Andrew patting at his pockets hidden by his red tunic. He must have found what he was looking for, giving a pleased chuckled. Varian could sense him coming closer, leaning into the boy’s personal space, violating it again. 

Andrew spoke, his words like mist to Varian’s hearing. “Here, I think this will help you settle.”

Before the teen could process those words, he felt Andrew grab his jaw, roughly holding it in place. The boy’s eyes shot open entirely, suddenly finding the ability to struggle, his breathing magically coming back, as painful as it was. His hands snapped up, gripping the man’s wrist in a fruitless effort to push him away.

He was too weak, however, and couldn’t get away. He knew Andrew was probably enjoying this, watching the boy weakly fight against him. For a moment, a part of Varian was tempted to bite the Saporian’s hand, but that thought went out the window when an unknown liquid, from what he presumed to be a vial, was forced through his lips and washed down his dry throat. 

The taste was extremely bitter, disgusting. At first, he thought it was poison, so he began to panic more, clawing at the man’s arm as the vial was removed from his mouth. After a moment, Andrew did let go, and Varian rolled to his side, choking and gagging.

He coughed violently, his body shaking with each action. But as he laid there, unable to process what just happened, he felt his body was becoming numb, and fast. Swallowing, he realised that what he drank was inducing sleep. No, he had to stay awake, he couldn’t pass out with Andrew so close.

Sadly, there was no way to fight it. He tried to push himself up with his arms, but he lost the feeling in them and collapsed back down, his body becoming too heavy as it pressed against the muddy forest floor. He couldn’t move his legs, and his head refused to roll, stuck on its side as he stared forward, the sight of the river starting to darken. 

Whimpering, he somehow managed to groan out. “N-no…”

Boots came into his vision again, Andrew most likely, but he didn’t even have the strength to look up. Tiredly, Varian reached a hand out. He wasn’t sure for what reason, maybe to drag himself? Though it didn’t matter, as it dropped in front of him, his entire body failing on him.

Black dots painted his vision, the world around him becoming wavy. As everything slowly started to fade, he couldn’t feel the rain anymore, as if the storm had suddenly stopped. He could sense nothing, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing still.

But before everything left him, he heard Andrew laugh, that haunting chuckle rattling the boy’s skull. He spoke, his voice gentle for once, though Varian didn’t know if that was the drug tricking him.

“Shhh, just relax, buddy. You’re going to need all the rest you can get...” 

And everything faded to black...

.


	5. Legend Of Haco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rapunzel runs into a distressed Ruddiger, her and Eugene race out to look for Varian, especially once they realise the Saporians are back for him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Varian finds himself stuck with the very people he hates the most. While captured, he begins to learn the reasons behind his kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glad ya’ll enjoyed the last chapter!  
>  But I ain’t done with Varian yet, so watch Andrew be even meaner to our boy.**
> 
> **I also sprinkled in some New Dream because Rapunzel and Eugene are honestly a great couple, so adorable.**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Kai  
> Maisie  
> Other Saporian OC**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Pascal  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **King Frederic  
>  Queen Arianna  
> Quirin  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Swears Words, Violence/Abuse, Threats of Killing, Small amount of blood!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Rapunzel likes rain, there’s a lot of things about it to enjoy. Sure, you couldn’t go outside unless you didn’t care about the mud, or getting soaked. But something about being inside, dim lighting, wrapping yourself in a blanket and listening to nature’s music could always relax her. 

So, as she sat in the library, laying around by a large window, she painted. Letting instinct guide her, she used the sound of pittering droplets determined what her picture would look like. She found herself making a scenery of animals, cuddling together out of the storm.

Pascal, who was resting on her shoulder, peered over to see how far she had gotten. He chirped happily when he saw himself in the painting. Rapunzel smiled lightly at him, glad to see he found her surprise for him. Her chameleon always had a way of slipping into most of her drawings. 

She paused for a moment, drifting her eyes up and looking outside. The castle always had an outstanding view, looking out at the city and distant land across the bridge. The storm blocked out most of the sights, but she could see the nearby buildings and shops, people wandering through the streets despite the weather. When her sights looked to the foggy bridge, she squinted lightly. She had been waiting for someone for a good while now, but they had yet to show up.

So, when she heard someone else enter the library, heading towards her, she snapped around to greet them. However, she faltered when she saw it was Eugene. She was always happy to see her husband, though he wasn’t who she was expecting.

When they made eye contact, they both gave a loving and warm smile to one another. Eugene wandered over, taking a seat across from her. Looking over her, it didn’t take him long to realise what she was doing. 

Leaning over a little, he gazed over her drawing. “Painting something?” The man inquired.

Rapunzel tilted the picture for him to see better. She was never one to shy away in showing her creations, and Eugene always loved them. Her style was beautiful, full of life and passion. Secretly, his favourite image she ever painted was one in her journal, it was of their wedding day. 

She hummed softly, gentle emerald eyes gazing into his hickory ones. “Oh, the rain always inspires me.” Rapunzel briefly glanced back out at the rain, seeing it sprinkle against the window.

Eugene shuffled closer, his wife instinctively snuggling against him as he wrapped an arm over her. Pascal smirked at them, finding it adorable with how natural they acted with their love for one another. The lizard hopped off of Rapunzel, now choosing to lay on her lap, allowing Eugene to rest his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

Now getting a better look, the Captain scanned over every detail of Rapunzel’s drawing. The forest, animals, expressions and weather were gorgeous, each colour blending into the painting, and she wasn’t even done with it.

“It’s beautiful, Sunshine.” Eugene said, lifting his eyes back to look at his wife, the one who would always be more beautiful than any painting in his life.

Rapunzel giggled quietly, a light blush to her cheek. She gave a quick peek on his cheek before returning to her art. Eugene smirked, settling into his place beside her to watch.

After a moment, his eyes did drift to look outside. Much like snow, he wasn’t fond of the rain. It messed with his hair, outfits and skin products. You could get ridiculous cold, it took ages to properly dry off, and mud was everywhere. Not saying he wasn’t a man that couldn’t get dirty, but he hated to leave a trail of the stuff, especially back when he was a thief. He remembered once when Lance forgot to clean his shoes, and the people they were robbing found his tracks. What an eventful day that was.

But Rapunzel was happy, and she wasn’t forcing him to go outside or anything, so he was fine with it. Plus, it gave an excuse to cuddle with his lover, so he wasn’t going to go complaining about that. 

When he brought his eyes back to the room, he glanced around. He did like reading, but he was someone who took it slow, wanting to take in every word and imagine every scene. Flynn Ryder was still his favourite series, something him and Varian would gush about sometimes. He had recently been getting into other stories, ones that the boy, Rapunzel and even Arianna suggested to him. 

He then paused, looking back at Rapunzel. He realised the location didn’t match up with what she was doing. Usually, when she painted, she would be in her room, outside or at the gallery. 

Tilting his head, Eugene spoke. “Though, why are you painting in the library?” He asked, vaguely gesturing to the room with his hand.

Blinking, Rapunzel paused in her painting to look at him. She tapped her foot lightly, thinking about why she was here in the first place. “I was waiting for Varian, actually. I wanted to see if I could help him with his magical dilemma.” Her expression fell a little, remembering what happened yesterday in the chambers.

A lot had happened down there, things that no one was expecting. While Varian was struggling the most about it, everyone was also processing what they learnt. Rapunzel wasn’t sure how to feel about another Celestial Stone. She lived as the host of one for most of her life, so she understood how useful, yet incredibly dangerous it could all be. In the right hands, such abilities could be used for wondrous things, but she didn’t believe anyone would be fit for a role like that, not after learning so much about the real world.

It’s why she sent them back to the heavens, freeing them of human greed and saving everyone from unwanted destruction. But it seems like they weren’t done with them yet, as Varian was now the one to live with that magic.

They didn’t have any idea on how to remove it. The only reason the Sundrop left Rapunzel was because of an eclipse, while the Moonstone never really truly merged with Cass, always resting on her chest. Maybe there was a way to take away the Starshard, but they didn’t know how for the time being. The best they could do is help Varian through it, which is what Rapunzel wanted to do.

She knew how scary it could be, to be unsure what lingers in you and what it wants. For a while, she only knew about the healing powers. Then she started to learn more, finding out she had a connection to the Moonstone, those strange dreams and gaining new powers. But she had been eased into those powers and abilities, while Varian’s whole life shifted upside down in a day. She couldn’t even imagine how he felt deep down, especially with those anxiety problems.

Eugene gave a soft look, seeing her unsure eyes. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “Well, given you were the Sundrop for a good while, I think you’ll be the perfect teacher.” He offered a sweet smile, confident in her and what she would do.

She smiled back, grateful to have him close. Eugene always had a way to cheer her up, his words meaningful and often honest. It was one of the reasons she got so attached to him, as all Mother Gothel did was lie and guilt-trip her.

The man glanced around again, raising a brow, before looking back at her. “When’s he supposed to get here?” He questioned. 

Pressing her lips, she placed her painting and brushes to the side. She twisted her body around, still in Eugene’s arms, gazing outside. “An hour ago. But I assumed he’s late because of the storm.” She held her arms, a concerned tone in her voice. “Though, I’m starting to get worried.”

Eugene frowned lightly, following her eyes out the window. He could see why she was worried, Varian was normally someone on time when others ask for something. Sure, maybe a few minutes late here and there, but an hour?

Though he wasn’t a man that was quick to worry. Everyone had their days, and there was no saying what the morning was like for the young alchemist. Maybe he got caught up in an argument with his father? Maybe he wanted time alone before coming? Or maybe he was still asleep? They’d have to wait and see.

He looked back to his partner, speaking again. “I’m sure he’s fine, the trip from Old Corona to here is long.” He shrugged lightly, doing his best to calm Rapunzel’s nerves. “Besides, Varian’s quite the nature boy, surprisingly, so maybe he got distracted.”

And he was right. Many would presume Varian to be a city boy at heart, living in a basement if he wanted to. But he was rather fond of the nature around him, having shared stories with his friends about the times he’s wandered into the nearby woods. At a young age, he had always been curious, running off to explore the world around him. Apparently, his mother also took him out often, letting him see the animals and teaching him about the natural resources he could use in his alchemy. Maybe that’s why critters seem to like him so much.

However, those words didn’t seem to ease Rapunzel, despite the strained smile she gave to him. He couldn’t blame her, for he was also concerned. He vividly remembered Varian’s initial reaction to the magic. How the poor boy shook, lost in confusion and fear. Then learning that his father had been hiding another secret, one that directly affected him, Eugene was rather mad as well. There seemed to be a trend with fathers hiding things from their loved ones around here, even King Edmund was guilty of that. 

So Eugene was ready to support his young friend, every step of the way. He had grown rather fond of Varian. After the boy reformed, Eugene had been hesitant, but those big blue eyes quickly caught him, and he found himself behaving like a brother to Varian. He was willing to do anything for Team Awesome, so he might stay around and help Rapunzel with today's magical lesson.

Thinking about his wife’s worries, he did grimace a little when looking at the storm once more. It was getting dangerously heavy, meaning floods were probably occurring everywhere. If Varian had been on his way to the castle, there was a likelihood he got held up somewhere. 

Eugene faced the Princess again, taking one of her hands. “If it helps, I can send a pair of guards out to look.” He offered.

Her eyes snapped up, taking a deep breath as she brushed a strand of brown hair back. “If you could-”

She was cut off by shouting coming out behind the library entrance. They both looked over with quizzical expressions. It sounded like the guards were trying to stop someone, chasing after them towards the room. Eugene was about to jump to his feet, thinking a criminal had gotten in or something.

However, a tiny, ring-tailed little furball dashed into the room. Rapunzel and Eugene’s eyes widened, seeing Ruddiger the raccoon frantically look around, his sight snapping onto them and running towards him. He looked scared, frazzled and panicked. His hair was a mess, soaking wet with mud clinging to him, leaving a paw print trail across the clean floor.

Rapunzel jumped to her feet, meeting the little animal halfway. “Ruddiger?” 

The critter slid to a stop by her feet. He didn’t waste a moment to catch his breath, jumping on the spot and patting her dress in distress, mistakenly dirting it. He whimpered and chittered, trying to beg her for something, eyes pleading with her that something was wrong.

Her worries began to boil more, so she knelt down to look over the animal. He wasn’t injured, thankfully, but something must have spooked the poor thing. Though, as she inspected Ruddiger, she finally noticed the note in his mouth.

As she took it, a guard slammed the door open, panting heavily. His eyes widened, seeing the little scavenger by the Princess’s feet. He went to try and move the pest, but Eugene made his way over to Rapunzel and Ruddiger, waving the guard off.

Biting his lip, the man in armour spoke through heavy breathes. “I’m sorry, your highness! He managed to scurry past everyone, along with leaving a muddy trail...” His eyes drifted down, seeing the tracks leading down the hall and into the room, along with the stains on Rapunzel’s purple dress.

She shook her head, dismissing his concerns. “It’s fine.” Her eyes looked back down at the raccoon, a nerve-racking realisation striking her. “But if you’re here, where’s Varian?” She shifted her sight side to side, as if expecting the boy to appear out of thin air.

Ruddiger’s ears folded, chittering quickly as he tapped the paper in her hands. Rapunzel looked over it. The note was mostly drenched with water, patches of mud on the sides, though it was still readable. But as her eyes scanned over the words, they began to widen and widen to horror.

“Eugene…” She breathed out, unable to say anything else.

The man dropped to her side, looking over the paper as well. He knew it must have been from Varian, and by the way his companion was behaving, something terrible must have happened. And, sadly, he was right, for the message that the young teen had left them sent a shiver up Eugene’s spine.

**‘ Help! Andrew and other Saporians are here!  
Being chased through Yellow Hearth Woods.  
Come find me, please!’**

Eugene’s eyes widened with shock, one name coming to mind. “Andrew?”

When Rapunzel and her husband made eye contact, they didn’t need to utter another word. Without warning, they both shot up and made a run for it. Rapunzel had grabbed Pascal, placing him on her shoulder, before Eugene scooped up Ruddiger, carrying the critter close. They both dashed out the library, not wanting to risk wasting any time.

The guard stumbled out of their way, surprised by their behaviour. “Caption, Princess?!” He called out, but they didn’t stop.

Rapunzel and Eugene slid through the castle halls, ignoring everyone in their path. They had no time to explain to everyone what was happening. The forest was a decent distance from Corona, so Varian would have been left alone for a good while, trying to escape those people by himself. 

Maybe there was a chance to help, to get there in time. Maybe Varian had managed to hide from them, or get back to Old Corona. But they knew there was the dark possibility they had already caught him, and what awaited them was a dead body in the woods. If that were the case, the Saporians were in for a world of hell. 

The wife and husband didn’t bother grabbing anything, not even coats for the rain. So when they dashed out the castle doors, they relied on their adrenaline to keep them going, ignoring the weather as best they could. Which was surprisingly easy with the idea that your friend was endangered. 

Eugene’s eyes darted around, looking for a certain someone. Being the Captain, he knew where high ranking guards were located, including a particular white horse. 

He spotted Maximus, the large animal taking his post by the courtyard stairs. He had perked up when he heard the married couple, flicking his gaze up in an alert manner. When seeing their panicked faces, he knew something was wrong.

He didn’t question it when Eugene, Rapunzel, Ruddiger and Pascal all climbed onto his back. Instead, he straightened and ready himself for his orders. Rapunzel had taken the spot upfront, grabbing his reins and looking into the horse’s eyes with her own, green glimmering with fear but determination. 

“Maximus, we need to get to Yellow Hearth Woods, the Saporians are back for Varian!” She yelled through the rain, preparing herself for the burst of speed.

Upon hearing that, Maximus’s own eyes widened. He remembers those people, the ones who threatened the crown for their own monarchy and ideals. The same people that Varian had once worked for, along with having tried to kill the alchemist when he turned his backs on them. They were bloodthirst people, so he knew he couldn’t waste any time.

With a loud neigh, he pushed himself forward with a sprint, hoofs slamming against the wet stone path. Rapunzel grip the reins tight, leaning forward to steady herself. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, leaning in too. Pascal hid himself under Rapunzel’s hair, clutching her shoulder, while Ruddiger was curled on Eugene’s lap, grasping the man as he stared forward, praying that they weren’t too late.

Once they made it over the bridge, they began to come across a few issues. The slippery mud wasn’t helping Max, but he didn’t dare trip or stop for a moment. Floods had also caused problems, blocking off the main roads and paths, so the group had to change directions at least five times, once even having to leap across a river. 

It was like the world was against them, throwing anything at them to slow them down. But they were a stubborn lot, never giving up. They couldn’t let the Saporians hurt Varian, couldn’t let them kill the boy. They wouldn’t be able to live with that. It would mean they failed him, failed Ruddiger and failed Quirin. 

Rapunzel felt herself clasp Max’s reins tighters, aggressive thoughts coming to her mind when she thought of Andrew and his crew. She remembered back to when they caught her, held her in a cell. It had been the moment that she and Varian finally talked, and he opened up to her about the real reasons he wanted to wipe everyone’s minds. 

Then Andrew revealed their true intentions, trying to convince Varian to stay on their side. It was unnerving to see how they interacted, how Andrew was trying to come off as buddy buddy. Nudging with his elbow, bending down to Varian’s level, putting on a charming voice. He knew the boy was desperate for attention, for some kind of friendship, and he was using it against the alchemist.

But for once, Varian didn’t fall for it, choosing to rejoin Rapunzel and fight them. To this day, she still could remember how terrifying it was when Andrew picked up the teen, and held him over the ship. That man was ready to kill the boy, without a second thought. So if she found Varian hurt, maybe even dead, Andrew was going to find himself being held out a palace balcony. 

She snapped back to reality when everyone heard Ruddiger shierk. Eugene, Pascal and Rapunzel looked to the raccoon, seeing him frantically pointing. Following his gesture, the Princess realised they were riding along the forest’s path, and the direction the animal wanted them to go was probably where Varian was chased off into.

Maximus seemed to register this, twirling around and changing course into the deep woods. Dodging trees, bushes and rocks, he didn’t stop. Ruddiger slipped away from Eugene’s lap, crawling past Rapunzel to place himself on the horse’s head. His ebony eyes taking note of everything, looking for something.

That’s when he spotted it, the tree where he last saw his human. Squealing, he told his animal friend to stop. Max dug his hooves in, sliding before he halted. Rapunzel and Eugene held tight, careful not to be thrown off. 

Ruddiger didn’t wait a moment later, diving off the guard horse and rushing to the hollow base tree. He began to chitter and squeak loudly, calling out to see if his boy was still there. But upon poking his head into the hiding spot, he saw no sight of Varian. The poor raccoon’s heart started to pick up its pace again, pleading that they weren’t too late.

Rapunzel and Eugene hopped off of Max, jogging over to the small mammal’s side. When Ruddiger pulled away from the tree, he darted his head around, looking for something. Holding back a nervous whimper, he snuck his nose low, searching for a scent. 

The two humans picked up on this, realising that Varian wasn’t at this location. Eugene searched around the tree, while Rapunzel and Pascal took a look inside, thinking they might have missed something. Maximus joined Ruddiger in sniffing, the pair eventually finding something faint.

They called out to the others, who quickly followed behind. As they walked, Eugene started to notice the patches in the ground, footprints it seems. They were watered down by the rain, so he couldn’t tell who they belonged to, but it was better than nothing.

The two tracking animals lead them all to a river, and everyone picked up on the idea that something happened here. There were noticeable marks in the mud, more footprints, and a part of it looked like something decently sized hit the ground. 

Ruddiger’s eyes widened, jumping over to the disturbed forest floor. He could smell Varian, he must have been laying here. Of course, the raccoon didn’t know why his human had been on the ground, but he had a fair feeling as to why.

Seeing the animal’s reaction, Rapunzel glanced around for the boy. When she couldn’t see him, or anyone else, she cupped around her mouth and shouted. “Varian!”

Eugene watched her for a moment, before proceeding to do the same thing. “Varian, where are you!?” He called out, wandering around the spot.

Maximus joined his side, sniffing the ground as he did so. Rapunzel walked over to Ruddiger, kneeling down as she inspected the ground. Beyond the messed up grass and mud, she couldn’t find any traces. There were footprints that seemed to be leading away, but they were hard to follow, and were likely to be washed away in a couple of minutes.

Ruddiger squealed in worry, hopping around the area in a panic, looking for any signs of his child. He had to be ok, he had to be. Varian was a tough one, he had survived so much already. But the critter knew better. Andrew had outnumbered the boy, and the four adults were stronger than the alchemist. Varian didn’t even have any alchemy balls, just some beads and vials. Though that didn’t stop Ruddiger from searching. There had to be something, anything to tell him otherwise. 

Eugene spared a glance at his wife, seeing her eyes shuffle around in fear. Biting his lip, he tried calling out again, as loud as he could muster. “Kid, come out, please!”

Rapunzel took a shaky breath, resting her hands on the ground. Varian couldn’t be gone, not like this. Had they failed him? Did the Saporians get him? Had they killed him? There were too many questions, ones she didn’t know if she wanted to have answered.

Pascal looked at her anxious face. He shuffled closer, wanting to comfort her, give her confidence that Varian would be ok, but he didn’t know himself. However, as he was about to chirp to her, something caught his eyes. Flicking them down, he saw something pressed into the mud. 

Tilting his head, he climbed down her arm, hopping onto the forest floor. Crawling over to the hidden item, he wrapped his claws around it, yanking it free. This also caught Rapunzel’s attention, leaning in to help her little friend out. 

At first, they didn’t know what it was, the item was far too dirty to tell. So she offered out her hand, and Pascal plopped it on her palm. She raised it up, bringing it close to her face as she wiped a finger across it. Her eyes widened when she realised it was a glass vial, or more specifically, one of Varian’s vials. It contained some kind of chemical compound, glowing a soft yellow. 

If the boy has been the one on the ground, then it might have slipped out of his belt. While he didn’t tell her much, it did mean he had been around here at some point.

“Find something?” Eugene spoked up behind her, almost making her jump.

She flicked her head around, quickly rising to her feet. The bottom of her dress was now painted with thick mud, but she didn’t seem to notice or care. Instead, she held out the vial, showing it to her husband. He gave it one quick look before the realisation hit him too.

“Looks like one of his...” Eugene observed, voice a little too quiet.

She pulled the glass item close, eyes shuffling across the floor as she found herself looking at the faint trail. She had noticed how, when entering the area, two footprints could be seen, but there was only one pair leaving. There were two explanations, one, someone fell into the river and the other walked off, or two, one of them picked up the other and took them away. She didn’t like either opinion.

Maximus had gone over to the footprints, sniffing over them. He would pull his head up from time to time, looking in the direction they lead. Rapunzel didn’t like the expression on his face, because it appeared that whatever scent he had found was faint, and quickly fading.

She jogged over to the horse, grabbing his reins. “We have to follow.” She said, about to climb onto the animal.

Eugene regarded the markings on the ground, before catching up with his wife. He stopped her, taking her arm and gently pulling her away from Max. Her desperate green eyes looked at him, confused by his actions. 

“Rapunzel, there’s no point. The rains already washed away most of the tracks.” Eugene pointed out, his voice soft as he really didn’t want to be saying this.

Her gaze widened more, and she tugged away from him, gesturing out to the forest. “We can’t abandon him with those people. Traitors of Saporia pay with their lives!” She cried out, tears lingering in her eyes.

Ruddiger perked up at that, snapping his head around as he stopped in his search. Those words scared him, and while he hadn't been there, Varian had told him about Andrew about to toss him overboard. Swallowing, Ruddiger rushed over to the humans, fear taking hold of him.

Eugene looked at his wife, hating to see how upset she was. And a part of him was begging to agree with her, to run into the woods and find the child, to find those people. But he had to be tactful, smart. They couldn’t blindly follow a trail that would vanish any moment, they’d just be wasting time in looking around the wrong way.

Biting his tongue, he stepped towards her. “I don’t think they killed him. If they did, his body would be here…”

And as grim as that sounds, he was right. If the Saporians stayed true to their last words, then they would have found a dark sight about now. And it’s not like they’d hide the body, for they would want Corona to know what they did, to hurt Rapunzel and her friends. So they either were planning to kill Varian in front of the Kingdom, or grabbed him for other reasons.

Eugene didn’t like that, the idea of his friend being stuck with those people sent shivers down his spine. But if that was true, then they had a chance to find him and bring him home. Though he wasn’t sure how long that would be.

Rapunzel’s eyes fell, scanning the ground for nothing. “But why would they?...” She lifted her sights again, regarding her husband’s words.

Eugene paused, thinking it over, but he didn’t have a proper answer. “I don’t know, Rapunzel, I don’t know.”

Ruddiger looked between them, his ears flattening even more, pressing against his skull. Were they giving up? No, they said they would help. Varian had to still be here, he hadn’t failed his child!

The raccoon stepped back, snapping his head around as he scrutinised everything he saw. Chittering with flaring panic, he climbed up the nearest tree and crawled across a tree branch. He stared out into the forest, his breathing heavy as he saw nothing. He then began crying out, yowling in sorrow, his sounds echoing.

The others all looked up, staring at the little animal with guilt. Ruddiger looked so desperate, as he kept calling out, as if begging with the woods to give back his human. But it didn’t do anything, no voice called back and nothing happened. 

Ruddiger’s heart swelled with pain, and he couldn’t find it in himself to keep screaming. He had failed, he had abandoned Varian, his child was gone. The raccoon crumpled onto his stomach, whimpering as he curled in on himself, shutting himself out from the world. He shouldn’t have left, he should have stayed and protected the boy, fighting off those people to give him time. Now he wasn’t even sure if Varian was alive, or where he was. For all he knew, they were torturing him to death, to make the child pay for betraying them.

The royal couple’s eyes fell, their ears ringing with the sound of the animal's previous pained cries. They didn’t know what to do. The only clue they had was the vial, and that had no way of showing them what happened, or where Varian was.

Maximus huffed, stepping over to the two. When they regarded him, he gestured to his reins, indicating they had to get back to the castle. They couldn’t help out here, so their best bet was to head home and make a plan there.

Eugene nodded in silent agreement, understanding what the horse was telling them. “We need to head back, have the guards begin a search.” He turned to Rapunzel, taking her hand.

She took a shaky breath, rubbing her eyes lightly before standing straight, putting on her royal posture. She knew this was no time to cry, to wallow in guilt. If her husband was right, Varian might still be alive, so they couldn’t give up yet. 

She looked up at Eugene, clearing her throat. “I’ll have someone bring Quirin to the palace.”

She then lifted her eyes, staring at the whimpering mess that was Ruddiger. She glanced at Pascal, imploring for him to try and get the raccoon to come down. The lizard nodded, hopping onto the tree and climbing up to his ring-tailed friend. 

Eugene watched, his mind racing with what to do next. When he turned to look out at the dark forest, he whispered quietly. “Please be safe, goggles.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had taken a long time for Varian to realise he was asleep, which confused him. He didn’t remember falling into slumber. Had he overworked himself again? He was known to have a terrible sleeping schedule, often caught passed out on his desk. Maybe that also explained why he felt like utter garbage. God, what time was it? Hell, what day was it?

But even that didn’t feel right. His body felt dark, and he could sense nothing. This didn’t feel normal, it felt forced, like something was making him sleep. His mind was overly hazy, too unclear for his liking. Still, he tried to piece together what was going on.

First, he tried looking through his memories. Again, he doesn’t remember passing out last night, in fact, he was pretty sure he already woke up this morning. So he inspected his thoughts harder, and he remembered...a forest?

Had he been going to the castle? He was faintly aware that he had been thinking about Rapunzel, something to do with magic. He also remembered he wasn’t happy, that something happened to put him in a negative mood. His father vaguely came to mind, but a part of him didn’t want to think about it, for whatever reason.

There were also other people in his thoughts, though he couldn’t remember who. Every time he tried to focus on them, he felt bitter, scared even. Particularly one of them seemed to really set him off. But it was still too misty to figure out.

So, he tried to wake up. At first, it didn’t work, and he felt like he repeated this process a few times. He was faintly aware that his senses sometimes came back, though they were too quick, and nothing he felt, heard or even smelt right to him.

Maybe he had passed out? It could be possible that he inhaled some of his chemicals by mistake. That had happened once before, and his father found him collapsed in his lab. That would also explain why he felt awful. 

But then his mind snapped in some images. The forest came back, but now he was aware that it was raining. Ruddiger was with him, wrapped around his shoulders, he seemed scared about something. Those people from before were there, and they made him nervous. Why? 

This was getting tiring, so he tried to wake up one last time. And it seemed to vaguely work, as his foggy senses slowly came back. Touch was the first, and it was then that he realised that he was on the floor. He could feel the wooden planks, pressing against his side, making him feel a little too heavy, as if gravity was pulling him down. That probably was the reason he felt uncomfortable, as resting on a hard flat surface wasn’t nice. Though, everything felt like it was tilting around, rocking in a slow motion, and he wasn’t sure if that was himself or the room. He tried moving, but his body refused. Seems like he’d have to wait for that ability. So he moved onto figuring out what was going on with his hearing and smell. 

Of course, he smelt the wooden floor, along with the hints of an earthy scent, petrichor. There was also something faintly burning, like a candle or lantern. When he shifted to his hearing, someone was talking, though they were incredibly muffled by his dazed state, so he had no clue on what they were talking about. Then another voice piped up, and another. He pieced together that there were multiple people. Friends or foes, he didn’t know. 

His body and eyelids still didn’t move, so he laid there and waited, everything else slowly coming back on their own. He was becoming aware that the swaying motion wasn’t him, so maybe he was on a boat? He wasn’t sure when that happened. He could also sense the people in the room with him, their voices foggy as they kept talking about something. He could hear some of their footsteps, wandering around Varian.

The boy scrunched his face, taking a sharp, but quiet breath when he had the ability to. He put more focus on his hearing, trying to listen in on what was going on. It would help him understand who they might be and what was happening.

There were four people, at least that’s what he could get by the number of voices he heard. Three of them sounded familiar, all sending a chill up his back. 

“-You’re covering the page under it, nitwit!” One piped up, cutting into his hearing.

Varian felt himself perk up at that, his body finally coming around. Yet his memories weren’t quite there, so he waited, listening harder.

Someone else spoke, a deeper voice. “Oops, sorry.” They sheepishly spoke. 

He didn’t like those voices. It made him realise that he might not be around good people, so it was probably for the best to not alert them that he was awake. He could only hope they weren’t looking at him, as he began to try and move any parts of his body.

He tried his fingers, feeling them twitching back to life. He flexed them out, exploring every joint inside them. He then tried his hands, but when he did, he couldn’t move them. They were behind his back, resting against each other in an uncomfortable position. After a moment, he came to the realisation that they were tied together. And, when he tried shuffling his legs, his ankles were stuck together as well.

He started to become more alert after that, knowing something bad was going on, why else would he be tied up? Especially since a part of him knew that the people around him were dangerous. But he didn’t panic, mostly because his body was still numb. 

He tried to roll onto his back or stomach, but that didn’t work, he just didn’t have the energy for it. But as the rest of him came to life, he had noticed that articles of clothing were gone. His boots, gloves, belt and goggles were gone, and also probably his apron. When he wiggled a little, he also came to learn his vest was also missing, so he was only wearing his undershirt and pants. 

He was really starting to like this less and less. All signs pointed to a kidnapping, and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing why he had been taken. But it became worse when someone spoke, and this specific voice made him freeze. 

“Shush, kid’s waking up.” They hushed everyone in the room.

He knew that person, that man. They were etched into his memories, mostly dark ones. Thoughts of the forest flashed in his head, those mysterious figures becoming clearer. The leader stuck out the most, with his fur vest, red tunic, dark brown hair and cold green eyes. 

Then, a single name came to mind. Andrew.

Well, shit...

Things were still hazy, but he did remember what happened. They had jumped him, chased him through the woods until Andrew had caught him off guard, hitting him before drugging him. The Saporians had kidnapped him, as they said they needed him for something. This wasn’t going to be fun.

He tried to pull himself together quicker, but that damn drug was still messing with him. A part of him was somewhat glad, because it did keep him remotely calm. He was sure he would be in an uncontrollable state of panic if he had woken up normally. 

Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his cheek, trying to awaken him from his dazed state. Varian let out a weak groan, subconsciously turning his head away from the contact. He didn’t really want to wake up, but he also didn’t like the idea of being asleep around these people any longer. Besides, he had to find out what they wanted sooner or later.

Biting his lip, he finally cracked his eyes open. Everything was a blur of colours, shades of brown with dark blue and purple highlights. There were two dots of orange lights, mild in their glow. The people he could see were also a mash of colours, all in different shapes and sizes. 

He blinked a few times, trying to fix his vision. When he glanced to the side of him, he saw someone kneeling down, most likely the one who tapped him before. He tried to shuffle away from them, not wanting to be close, but that only ended with him rubbing his legs against the wood floor a little. 

Then, he felt a hand grab at his upper arm, yanking Varian up into a sitting position. The sudden movement made him nauseous, and he dropped his head to stop his brain from tumbling around. His black bangs hover over his eyes, blocking out the world as he tried to steady his breathing. 

He also felt how utterly cold he was against the person’s warm grip. He was freezing, even a little drenched, especially his hair and clothes. It did give him a rough time frame, probably having been a couple of hours since he was drugged.

When he didn’t look back up, the person holding his arm shook him lightly. Varian let out another tired groan, but began to lift his head back up, the colours in his sight starting to take form. 

Swallowing, his head lolled to the side. “Mmgh...wha?...” The boy slurred, unable to say anything else.

The man to his side chuckled, and Varian realised it was Andrew. “Wakey, wakey.” He patted the boy’s cheek again, stinging Varian’s cold skin with his naturally warm hand. “Strong stuff, eh buddy?” He mused.

The alchemist tried to shuffle away, uncomfortable with his enemy so close. Unfortunately, he didn’t let go of Varian, making sure the boy didn’t slump back down to the floor. Seeing as that was the case, the young teen knew he had no choice other than to regain the rest of his focus.

He swallowed again, taking slow and deep breaths. He knew it would take a while for the rest of the drug to leave his system, so he was going to be a little out of it for a while. Not much he could do there. 

Biting his lip, he rested his back against the wooden wall, taking in his surroundings. The other three members in the room were Maisie, Kai and the red-head woman that had been with Andrew. He hadn’t quite caught her name, but it did make him wonder how many new Saporians there were. Five had been enough to deal with once.

The room was rather bare. There was no furniture, four lanterns placed high by each corner, and a pale purple window with a repeated hexagon pattern, the bottom left corner of it broken with an open hole. He did glance outside, seeing dark clouds that poured with rain, some of it dropping through the large crack. 

It hit him that they must have been on the airship, which would explain why everything was moving. It made his heart drop, because it meant they were high off the ground, most likely heading away from his home, and this thing wasn’t easy to track by foot. He also didn’t like the idea of flying through the storm, for fear of it falling out of the sky.

He turned his sights away, trying not to think about it. He then noticed, on the opposite wall to him was papers. They were placed across the wall, spread out so they could be read. One quick glance and he realised it was all in Old Saporian, something he so happens to be able to read. He had picked up on learning the language after the fiasco with the treasure hunt. 

He had a feeling they were important, but wasn’t tempted to ask. Instead, he looked at his captures. Andrew looked rather smug, a dangerous glint to his eyes that made Varian feel small. The other three Saporians gave him distasteful looks, crossing their arms with a judgement gaze. Seems like they didn’t miss him, and the feeling was mutual. 

Maisie openly scoffed. “And he’s back to reality.”

Andrew finally let go of Varian, standing back up. Once he was free from the man, the boy tried tugging at his restraints. He was sure he couldn’t break them, but he wanted to test how tight they were. Sadly, they had a firm hold on his wrists and ankles, digging in a little even. 

He heard the Saporian leader chuckle again. Varian glared up at him, seeing the man amused by his attempts. The teen was very tempted to spit at him, but he held himself back, deciding to stay quiet and see where this would lead.

Kai crowed, gaining Varian’s attention. “Don’t even bother. You’re still a noodle.” He then gestures to the woman in the room. “Plus, Rose is an expert on tying knots.”

Well, at least he got a name out of it. He did remember the man that had been by Juniper’s side, so he had to figure out his name later. For now, he would focus on the four with him. 

He glanced at all of them, staring at them silently. What was he even supposed to say? Hey, thanks for stopping by, now please take me home and fuck off. That would probably earn him a kick. Which reminded him of the strikes to his stomach.

The thought reminded him how bruised his stomach was, his right arm still sore from tanking one of the hits. He almost curled in on himself, but he took a sharp breath and pushed the pain to the side. This wasn’t the time to worry about that, as awful as that sounded.

He rested his head against the wall, supporting it as he looked back up at Andrew. How he despised the man. Yet he knew he should probably talk to him the most, having a deeper connection with him than the others in the room.

Swirling his tongue, Varian managed to speak. “What do you want from me?...” He asked, voice raspy and tired.

“Quick to assume.” Maisie piped up, his snivelly tone delightful as ever. 

Varian turned his harsh glare at the older man, having no hesitation in showing his aggression towards these people. “You kept me alive for a reason, I figured you wanted something out of me…”

Andrew clasped his hands together, causing Varian to snap his gaze back at the leader. “And he assumes right.”

The blue-striped boy really didn’t like that tone. He sounded disturbingly happy about something, and whatever it was, involved Varian. And he had a feeling it didn’t matter what he thought about it, Andrew the others were going to make him help.

For a moment, he thought back to Ruddiger. His little friend had run off on Varian’s own orders. Had he made it to the Princess? Did everyone know what happened? Was Ruddiger ok?

He got distracted, and didn’t pay attention to Andrew until the man rested a hand on Varian’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but flinch, yet was unable to move away from the man. Flickering his gaze back up, he saw the leader was talking again.

Andrew began, his bright tone sending fear through Varian. “You see, we’ve been having some tough times since we left Corona. You’d be surprised how a demon and magical stones can put off a lot of Saporians.” He joked dryly.

Varian raised a brow, before letting out a weak scoff. “You should have stuck around and seen the fight.” He offered his own dangerous smirk, albeit it wasn’t that threatening. Really, he was trying to use his snark to mask his terror. 

Andrew mused over that, lifting his hand away. “Tempting as it was, we had better ideas.”

The man then wandered forward, joining his friends in front of the hanging papers. Varian kept his eye on him, noting every move Andrew made. He didn’t fear the other three hurting him, as they followed any orders their leader gave, so at least Varian would see it coming. However, Andrew was his own man, his vendetta towards the boy was much deeper, so he could act without warning. 

Andrew held his hands behind his back, studying the wall covered in notes for a moment. Then, he twirled around, giving his known buddy buddy tone and expression as he talked. Varian hated it, it reminded him too much of how he behaved in prison. He once did make the boy think that they were friends, and a secret part of Varian had been hurt when he had betrayed them. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to get away from this place.

“Though I hear Corona’s still getting back on their feet. Rather vulnerable, wouldn’t you agree?” Andrew hinted, raising a brow as he stared down at Varian.

He wasn’t exactly wrong. The Kingdom was still repairing, but was nowhere near as weak as when they were first hit. They had borrowed some defences from neighbouring Kingdoms to keep themselves safe. 

Varian frowned lightly, raising his own brow in return. “I don’t know, I say Eugene’s been taking the guards up a notch.” He countered, his slurring speech subsiding. 

Andrew snorted, rolling his eyes lightly. “Ah yes, heard the Princess’s meathead gigolo became the Captain of the guards, how scary.” He waved his hands around in a false scared gesture. 

Rolling his tongue in his dry mouth, Varian whispered in a dangerous tone. “They’ll come for me. And trust me, the Princess can be scarily protective.” He growled under his breath.

He briefly fought back to last time he was kidnapped. When Cassandra had him and Eugene as hostages, threatening to kill one of them, Rapunzel had thrown out all peaceful thoughts and had gone full demi-goddess on the Moonstone wielder. It had been an amazing, yet extremely terrifying sight to watch.

Of course, she didn’t have her hair anymore, but that didn’t stop her. The thought of her swinging a frying pan at Andrew somewhat settled his nerves.

“I presume your raccoon told her.” The man replied, an annoyed look across his face. “Took us a while to realise he was gone.”

Varian felt a little weight being lifted off of himself. They didn’t have Ruddiger, so that was good. Which also meant that he had probably reached the castle, telling the Princess, and probably Eugene, what was going on. 

Then Andrew started moving again, wandering over to the window. Momentarily, he regarded the tiny puddle of water on the floor, caused by the rain that was blown in through the hole in the window. He then gestures to the outside world, sadly reminding the boy of his current location and what weather they were driving through. 

“But it doesn’t matter.” Andrew smirked, his smugness returning with strong confidence. “You see, this storm is the perfect tool to cover our tracks. Cleans away any trails we left behind, hides the ship in the thick clouds, and is loud enough that no one will hear us.” He laughed lightly in sickening warmth. “By the time it’s gone, we’ll be quite the distance.”

That made the alchemist pause. Tracking an airship was typically hard enough, but there was no logical way to follow one through a storm. It also meant that no witness would see it, so no rumours of its sight could be reported to Corona, not until they landed at least. Though, there was no saying how far they’ll be by the time they do. They could reach beyond the walls in a matter of hours, and Varian still wasn't sure how long he had been knocked out for.

Pursing his lips, the boy gazed out at the stormy sky. “That won’t stop them…” He breathed.

Andrew shook his head lightly, making his way back to Varian’s side. “I know, but it’ll give us enough time.” He admitted, standing right next to the boy now. “So why don’t we get on with business?” He clasped his hands again, rubbing them together.

Varian regarded the man with a sour look. The way he treated the situation, as if it was a friendly get together to discuss the latest book in a series. At least he might finally get to understand why he was here, and why they kept him alive.

Andrew gestured to the opposite wall to them. “Know what these are.”

On command, Kai, Maisie and Rose step to the side, allowing Varian to see every note clearly. They seemed content with letting Andrew do the talking, but that was probably because the man was having too much fun with this. That, and he had better control over his temper than them. 

Varian wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything. He was tempted to defy them and behave like a brat, but that would get him nowhere. He needed to understand his situation, see what they wanted out of him. He had to play smart, so he looked at the notes.

As he knew from before, they were written in Old Saporian. They looked fairly old, some torn around the edges. Judging by their sides ragged, he had a feeling they had been ripped out of a book or something. There was a strange symbol pressed into the corner of each page. It looked like fire, but with a sharp artist style. It did look familiar.

“Notes?” Varian shrugged, really not wanting to play the guessing game.

Andrew lowered himself, gesturing once again. “Anything else?”

The boy frowned at him. “It’s written in Old Saporian.” He added on.

That earned him a white smile from Andrew, as if he was praising the boy like a dog. Oh, how Varian just wanted the slap that look off his face, he couldn’t stand it.

Andrew spoke again, wanting to clear something up. “I must know before we continue, can you read them?” He straightened as he talked.

That wasn’t something Varian was sure he would like for them to know. Back in prison, he had passed some time by having Andrew teach him modern Saporian, so he knew that much about the boy. But Varian knew they wanted to use him as a tool, like they had once before, so a part of him didn’t want them to learn the extent of his knowledge.

He bit his tongue, refusing to speak. That seemed to annoy the four, all crossing their arms and holding themselves high, as if to make themselves appear bigger, which wasn’t hard from Varian’s current position. Andrew looked a little calmer than the rest, almost as if he was a teacher dealing with a misbehaving student, rather than the others who honestly looked at the boy like the prisoner he was.

Maisie scowled, his long nose scrunching up. “Best you speak, brat.”

Varian glared at him, pressing his lips harder together. However, he distracted himself with his anger again, taking his eyes off Andrew for too long. He snapped them back to look at the man when he felt something touch his throat.

The cold metallic feeling warned him that it was a knife, taunting him with light pressuring, threatening to cut skin. Varian caught his breath, too afraid to swallow as Andrew whispered into his ear.

“If you want to keep this up, we’re fine with killing you right here and there.” He warned, his normal charismatic voice gone for a moment. “I’m sure the dear Princess will love to find your head on her doorstep in the morning.”

The thought of Rapunzel finding him dead made his heart twinge with guilt. It was kind of sad that he cared more about his friends' feelings towards his death than himself. But even then, he didn’t want to let that happen to her, or any of his friends for that matter. He had seen what grief does to people, especially to himself. 

He didn’t want to give in so quickly, but he dropped his glare and let out a little sigh, careful not to cut himself by mistake. “I...I can read it.” He uttered out.

Like they were the magic words, the knife vanished from his throat, allowing him to breath properly again. His glare returned, directing it all towards Andrew. The man just gave a teasing smirk, holding the knife as if it was an innocent toy.

“Good.” Andrew chirped, hiding the knife away into his fur vest again. “Now, have you heard about a group called the Elemental Segments.”

That name did resonate something in Varian mind. He paused for a moment, thinking back on old memories. He knew it was some kind of ancient legend, a group of stories surrounding some people from the past.

Then it clicked, Xavier. Varian had been hanging around him once, helping the older man out in his shop. While they were working, Xavier would share stories he knew. Sometimes Varian would listen, sometimes he used it as background noise.

The Elemental Segments had been one story he vaguely listened to. He knew the basics, along with some of the more adventurous tales behind it, but he didn’t know the finer details. He reminded himself to pay more attention to the man’s stories, as they almost always seemed to be true somehow. 

He looked back at Andrew, speaking of what he honestly knew about the group. “I know the basics. That they were four researchers of the elements in magical form, fire, water, air and earth. Each member representing one.”

Andrew’s grin widened, a cheshire smile that made Varian subconsciously flinch. Maybe he shouldn’t have revealed that, because it all seemed to be going in the man’s favour. Though he told himself he had to keep going, to play smart, that he seemed to be getting close to what was going on.

The more he knew of the Saporian’s plan, the better. Then he might be able to prolong it, mess with them and somehow warn Rapunzel and Corona. Of course, he already knew that whatever was going on was meant to harm the Kingdom somehow, knowing most ideas that come from these people. 

Andrew pointed at the papers. “Well, these notes belonged to the researcher of fire, Haco.”

That’s why Varian recognised the symbols. Xavier had shown him some images of the historical research group, including what their emblems were. One of the very many bits of information that Varian had buried away in his head.

He quickly tried to remember anything about this Haco guy. As Andrew said, he researched fire magic. He had been the oldest member of his group, along with being the wisest and rather calm. Ironic, as he was the man who studied fire. 

Varian also vaguely remembered that Xavier mentioned something about the members having mythical companions, but that part was too hazy. How he wished he paid more attention. It would have come handy in his current predicament. 

Varian surveyed the notes, starting to get an idea on what was going on. “I presume you’re looking for something of his?” He looked to Andrew again, raising a questioning brow.

“Sharp mind still, I see.” The man chuckled, condescendingly patting the boy’s midnight locks like he was a small child. Varian bit back a growl as the man continued, pulling his hand away. “But you’re correct. Haco had created a tool, a weapon that wields the peak of fire power supposedly.”

Right, it just had to be a magical weapon of mass destruction. Just what Varian wanted to deal with. It’s not like he was busy with his own problems. Seems today and yesterday was just trying to stack over the already massive pile of Varian’s messes to deal with.

At least now he knew what they were looking for. He had one piece of the puzzle, a very slow puzzle it was. But he knew how to be patient, as much as it pained him to be near these people.

Andrew held back a chuckle, amused by the open frustrated look on Varian’s face. “The Staff Of Vesuvius, as he called it.” He tilted his chin, allowing a smirk. “And these notes can lead us right to it.”

That made Varian think back again. He now remembered something else Xavier had told him. Supposedly, the four members of the Elemental Segments had tombs, similar to Demantius’s one, full of their treasures and knowledge. But they had been hidden from the world, and no one had found them yet. 

Dread filled the boy, as he was beginning to realise why they might have kidnapped him. But he jolted on the spot when Andrew came in close again, wrapping an arm around Varian and pulling him close into an uncomfortable side hug. The man widely gestured to the papers, as if showing Varian a spectacular view. 

“That’s where you come in, buddy.” Andrew resounded, his old nickname for the boy filling that dread further. He then turned his sights to Varian, his sharp green eyes staring into the boy’s nervous blue ones. “Unfortunately, the notes weren’t straight forward. They were supposed to lead us to Haco’s tomb. But he only left behind vague messages, a little puzzle for you to solve.” He chuckled, fondly patting the boy’s shoulders as if they were still friends.

Varian pulled his face back, unsettled by the fact he couldn’t move away. He hated the contact, it all felt too fake, too forced. It was also a reminder of who had the power here. He couldn’t get away, he was tied up, and Andrew was stronger than him.

It was a tactic the man had used before, using subtle hints to remind the boy who was stronger. Back when they worked together, Varian remembered times when Andrew would easily pick him up, carrying him by the arms, holding him bridal style or even merely throwing Varian over his shoulders. That mostly happened when the alchemist overworked himself, and the man forced him to bed. Or, back when Rapunzel had been locked up. Right before the Saporians had revealed their change in plans, Andrew had lifted the boy away to talk to him, as if subtly telling Varian that there was no way he could win in a fight against him.

And everything else was against the boy. While he knew the design of a Saporian airship well enough, it wasn’t his environment to work with. He was stuck in the air, with a bunch of people that hated him. All who had weapons and wouldn’t hesitate to harm him if he acted out of line.

However, he was a stubborn teen. Varian wasn’t going to sit down and play nice, especially because he knew where this plan of these was going. Who they were going to hurt by the end of this if Varian did help. 

Taking a sharp breath, preparing himself, Varian rasped out. “No…” He sneered at Andrew’s face.

The man’s smile vanished, an unsettling neutral expression fading over it. “Hm?” He hummed, daring the boy to say that again.

Varian didn’t hesitate, biting back once more. “I’m not doing that. I know very well what you’ll do with that staff.” He snarled, eyes narrowing.

Andrew slipped his arm away, a little too quickly, as to make Varian nearly topple over. But the boy caught himself, resting against the wall again. The man rose to his feet, raising his arms as he spoke with threatening eagerness. 

“Oh, but wouldn’t it be glorious? The Sunshine Kingdom being burned away until there’s nothing left.” He chuckled, amused by his own thoughts. “And Haco was Saporian, so it's fitting.” He shrugged as he added on, resting a hand on his hip.

Varian shook his head in light disbelief. “Why would I ever agree with that?” He queried as he spat out.

“You would have once.” Andrew teased, bluntly reminding Varian of his past.

The boy hissed under his breath. It was one thing for a friend or his father to bring up his past issues, but it was another for a foe to do so. Because Andrew had tried to keep that raging fire burning, praising Varian in what he did. The young teen could remember that intrigued glint in Andrew’s eyes when the boy had finally opened up to him.

It hurt to think about, for Varian had been the reason they won when they broke out of prison. He had cleaned up all the problems in their original plan, his alchemy becoming handy, very useful for these people. And they knew it. Which is why they tried being nice to him, acting like his friends, even when Varian had his doubts.

How foolish he had been, joining a bad crowd because of how lonely he was. He knew how dangerous the Saporians were, he wasn’t blind about it. Varian had given them things like goo balls and gas beads to tone down their violence. Despite how bombastic their takeover was, no one had really gotten hurt, thanks to Varian’s tools. 

Snapping at the man, Varian found the strength to start yelling at him and his people. “Well I have news for you, people change! Or at least, people who aren’t Saporians.” He sneered, squirming in his bindings.

That seemed to have offended them. Maisie, Kai and Rose narrowed their eyes dangerously, some of them drifting their hands towards their weapons. Varian wasn’t dumb, he knew how much their heritage meant to them, but he was too irate to stop himself.

“Bite your tongue.” Maisie chastised, about to step forward. But Andrew lifted his hand, a signal for him to stay still.

Varian didn’t notice Andrew’s gesture, ire with his emotions. “Gladly, if it means I don’t have to keep talking to you!” The boy argued back, leaning forward to pronounce his anger.

Andrew shook his head lightly, kneeling down right in front of the struggling boy. Varian growled at him, wanting nothing more than to kick the man, unfortunately held back by his bound ankles. 

The man reached forward, settling a grip on the blue-striped boy’s shoulder. Varian was too blinded by his aggression to notice, still choosing to glare at the man with a nasty snarl. He didn’t want to be here, so Varian wasn’t going to hide his displeasures towards them. 

Andrew clicked his tongue, tilting his head side to side with an eerily relaxed tone to his voice. “Oh, Poor little Varian of Old Corona…” He paused, musing to himself. “You know, I never did ask what your last name was.”

Varian scoffed, raising his head a little. “It’s Halvard if you must know. Hubert-”

He was cut off by Andrew, the man striking a fist under his jaw, causing the boy to snap his mouth shut painfully. It stung, badly, searing heat from the hit gripping at him. It didn’t help when his head was thrown back, smacking against the wooden wall behind him, hard.

Varian wasn’t sure why it surprised him, after all, they didn’t hide the fact that they wanted to hurt him. He guessed he still didn’t expect for when it would happen, and his rage had blinded him. Now it was subsided by the ache along his jaw, and the throbbing pain in the back of his head. 

For a moment, everything was white. He couldn’t see, hear, feel or smell. But the shock vanished fast, and everything came back all at once, his head dropping forward as he panted between gritted teeth. The sense of danger came back, reminding him that these people could start torturing him at any given moment, giving him a painful death.

But as he tried to settle his distorted senses, he felt something trickle down his chin. His eyes widened when it realised it was blood. When Andrew hit him, he must have bit his lip by mistake. Granted, he couldn’t see it, but he could feel it, dribbling down his lip, droplets dripping off his face. He could even taste it, as the damaged skin was also inside his mouth.

He didn’t want to think about it, pushing away any instinct to pass out. He couldn’t seem so pathetic after one hit. He even forced himself not to whimper, only letting out small groans of pain through his sharp breaths. 

Andrew didn’t let him process any further, instead grabbing the boy’s chin. The rough contact on the bruising jaw made Varian try to yank away, but that only made Andrew grasp tighter. He pulled the teen face up, forcing Varian to look him in the eyes. 

Andrew gazed over the tiny trail of blood, before staring straight into the child’s frightened eyes. “If there’s one thing I learnt when being stuck with you for months, is that I know how you tick.” He leaned in closer, a dangerous hiss to his voice. “I’ve got plenty of fun ideas to get you to work…”

Varian swallowed, not daring to do or say anything. He already learnt his lesson, and the man made it clear that it was time to shut up and listen. He desperately wanted to squirm away, but Andrew’s clasping hand began to press harder, intentionally digging into the bruised area. Small gasps of pain were pushed out of the boy’s throat, his body stiffening as his eyes shut tight.

He heard the man chuckle darkly, examining the damage he had done. “But for now, I think leaving you here, alone, surrounded by all this unknown information, it’ll get you thinking.” His voice became a whisper, his face coming closer to Varian’s. The boy tried pulling back, but it was useless. “I can already feel you shaking, so I know you want a distraction from all of this.” He hushed into the boy’s ear, shattering any confident the young teen had in himself. For the time being, at least. “You won’t be able to help yourself. You’ll figure out the puzzle, and, one way or another, we’ll be getting it out of you...” 

Finally, he released Varian, the boy pulling himself back to press against the wall, as if he could blend in and hide from them. A pleased smile form on Andrew’s lips, seeing his tormenting tactics were working. 

He had to plan this out carefully. He knew Varian rather well, and the boy was stubborn. Torturing him straight away wasn’t going to work, mostly because they needed him to be operational. They had to balance out the threats and violence, break the alchemist down bit by bit. Sure, it would take longer, but it would most likely guarantee a better result in the end.

Deciding for one more threat, he leaned in again. Varian shuttered, but didn’t move, only curling his face forward, hiding behind his hair.

Andrew came close to Varian’s ear again, his hot breath brushing against it. “Though, if that doesn’t work, I’m sure we can have someone pick up that rat of yours.” He taunted, chortling under his breath. “I’ve been meaning to get a new fur scarf.”

Varian’s eyes snapped up, wide with terror as his breathing hitched. Ruddiger. No, he couldn’t live with himself if they hurt his little animal. Sure, the raccoon was probably safe with the Princess, but it’s not like they would have guards watching over him. 

While a part of Varian felt like he deserved this himself, he couldn’t let Ruddiger get dragged in. He was an innocent critter, one who had been so loyal to him, even during his darkest days. The thought of Andrew getting his hands on the animal, what he could do to Ruddiger, it made him feel violently sick.

Satfisted with that reaction, Andrew pulled himself to his feet, casually brushing off his hands. He turned to his friends, all of them having a pleased smile on their lips. If there was one thing they could agree on, beyond wanting to destroy Corona, was that Andrew did know how to handle the boy.

Without waiting for Varian to speak, they all began making their way to the door, following behind their leader. Varian didn’t even look at them, snuck staring forward as he thought to himself.

“Leave him, I’m sure the silence will do him good.” Andrew said, his voice echoing in the back of Varian’s mind.

And then, they were gone, closing the door and leaving the boy alone. Varian didn’t even know where to begin. He was in pain, scared, angry, upset and horrified over everything that just happened. He could still feel the trail of blood coming from his cracked lip, the aching bruises across his stomach.

He took a deep breath, and curled forward, bringing his knees close to his head to rest against. He was stuck with violent people, the very people he once worked for and eventually betrayed. They wanted to use him again, like a tool. And there was no way for him to escape fast enough. 

They were flying away from his home, hidden by a storm that rattled the outside world. The sound of thundering rain was the only thing Varian could hear, beyond his own breathing. Andrew was right, in that this weather would cover up any tracks they left behind, meaning Rapunzel, Eugene and even his father wouldn’t find him soon.

Then there were those stupid pages, mocking him as they hang on the other side of the room. He wouldn’t lie that he wasn’t the least bit curious about them, but he didn’t want to look at them, to help these people in their searchings. It reminded him too much of Zhan Tiri, when she tricked him into finding the fourth incantation. Both the demon and Saporians wanted to use him in the destruction of Corona. 

And to think, he had thought learning more about his anti-magic was going to be the worst part about today. But that did strike a thought. None of them had mentioned it in any way, so that was a sign that they didn’t know what laid within the boy. At least there was that, as small as it was. He could only imagine what they’d want to do with such an ability, probably go around collecting magical artifacts like they were seashells. 

He didn’t want to feel so childish, but he missed home. He wanted Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Catalina, Angry, Ruddiger. He wanted his dad, to be held in Quirin’s strong arms, away from all the danger. 

But he wouldn’t cry, not yet...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene sauntered down the hall with a bold stride. He had ordered a large group of guards to begin a search for the missing boy. They had looked through the city, nearby villages, Old Corona and the many forests, but there were no signs of Varian or the Saporians. 

He hated it, not knowing where they were or what was happening. There was no doubt in his mind that they would hurt him, no matter the reasons for kidnapping the boy. Eugene wanted to figure this out, and fast. Eager to put a blade against Andrew if they find them.

He made his way to the throne room, ignoring Nigel as he entered. Looking up, he saw Rapunzel, his poor wife looked so frazzled and tired. She was standing by her parents, the King and Queen, who were resting on their thrones. When the two had returned to the palace, Rapunzel’s parents had jumped in to help find the Royal Engineer. 

Frederic still had some issues over the boy, but he wasn’t going to stand by and let the Saporian take Varian away from them. While Arianna had actually gotten reasonably close to Varian, the two often having reading sessions in the library. She had been much like her daughter, grateful for the teen’s reformation and helping him recover from all he had been through.

To their other side of them was Quirin. When the man had been explained the situation, he had immediately made his way to the castle. He was a mash of anger and fear, making threats towards the Saporians if he ever got his hands on them, while also pacing around in paternal worry for what state his son could be in.

Ruddiger was a depressed mess, curled up on one of the windowsills, hiding his face behind his striped tail. Pascal was by him, trying to comfort his other animal friend by stroking his fur. The critter did poke an eye out when Eugene entered, hoping to hear something from the man.

Rapunzel snapped her gaze up, her eyes and the area around them were red and puffy. “Eugene!” 

Quirin spun around on the spot, rushing over to the man with a desperate look across his face. “Have you found anything on my son?”

Eugene paused, looking over them all. Everyone was a mess, including himself. They all cared for Varian, some more than others, and the idea that he was gone, trapped with people who hated him, wanting nothing more than to spill his blood scared them all. And they didn’t know why they kidnapped the boy, but there was a faint idea tossed around, thinking they would use Varian again. For what, they didn’t know.

The Captain of the guards wanted nothing more than to calm their fears, but he had nothing he could say. So he shook his head and spoke. “No. We suspect they had an airship, but we couldn’t find anything because of the storm.”

Everyone faltered, glancing at one another. Ruddiger whined, going back to hiding behind his tail. The King and Queen sighed in their chairs, Arianna rubbing her forehead in stress. Quirin’s fists tightened as he looked away, and Rapunzel slumped her shoulders with a defeated look.

“I shouldn’t have let him go.” Quirin breathed out, struggling pain in his words.

Rapunzel quietly looked at him, her voice soft as he responded. “You didn’t know the Saporians were snooping.”

Eugene looked to the father of Varian. He had seen the boy last, besides Ruddiger, and from the sounds of it, Quirin and his son didn’t have great last words said to each other. Quirin hadn’t gone into detail, but he mentioned they had an argument before Varian left to go to Corona. It wasn’t the state of mind he’d like the boy to be in, especially during a kidnapping. 

Eugene turned his eyes to the three royals, now looking for answers from them. “Have you three had any luck?” He asked, already having a feeling that they found nothing new.

Frederic shook his head, his age voice echoing in the large room. “No one in the castle or town saw anything.”

Arianna straightened in her chair, hands resting on her lap. “But we have sent out a warning to all the nearby Kingdoms and cities. The closest ones have responded that they’ll inform us of any sightings of Andrew and his people.” She informed him, Eugene offering an understanding nod in return.

The guard made his way over to his wife. Rapunzel was hugging her arms, resting her head against her shoulders as she looked like she was trying not to cry again. Her eyes lingered around, stopping briefly at the sight of the whimper Ruddiger, Pascal still doing his best to help his friend. 

She pulled her eyes back when Eugene wrapped an arm around her, comforting her the best he could. She accepted the offer, leaning against him, pressing the side of her face against his red shirt. His hand cupped her arm, his thumb rubbing the side of it softly. 

Eugene looked to Quirin, seeing the man had gone back to pacing, then to Ruddiger, the raccoon letting out a sorrowful huff as he curled tighter on himself. They were the boy’s family, and the last two he saw. Eugene didn’t want to let them down, but he was growing tired for the day.

He sighed softly, looking down at his wife as he kept rubbing her arm. “Why, out of any time, did it have to be now? Kid was already struggling with that magical surprise in him.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened a little, drifting her head up to gaze at Eugene. “Do you think they know?” She questioned, light fear picking at her voice.

Quirin froze to that, having overhead them. He stopped in his movement, looking over to them. He had briefly forgotten about the Starshard, more concerned over Varian’s well being more than anything. But if those Saporian did know, he could only imagine the world of trouble his child would be in.

Eugene shook his head, replying to Rapunzel. “I doubt it. But it’s not a suspicion we can scratch off.”

Frederic piped up, catching their attention. “I’m still wondering why they kept him alive. Saporians don’t like traitors.” Those words were dark, but did push the question again.

By now, if Andrew and his crew had only captured the boy to kill him in front of the castle, they would have done it already. It was their only sign that Varian was alive, as unsettling as that thought was. And the Saporians had kept their track clean, unable to be followed, so they didn’t want anyone to follow them.

Quirin bit his lip, looking away as he thought back to the argument he had with Varian. Certain words popped up in his head, remembering a specific moment in their bitter fight that kept painfully tugging at the man. His own son’s voice haunting his mind.

‘Dad, I pissed off a lot of people. I openly announced to the world what I could do. Sooner or later, that's going to come back and bite me one day. Someone is going to try and use me again, and whether or not I end up helping them, I don’t know.’

.


	6. Whispering Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian is struggling to figure what to do next, he finds himself having a strange, yet frightening dream.
> 
> Meanwhile, an old friend is nearby and has spotted the Saporians, meaning they might be Varian’s only chance to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this took a bit longer to come out! A few things happened. I am also aware that this chapter is longggg, as I got a bit carried away.**
> 
> **But it’s here now so I hope you enjoy it.**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Quirin  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Cassandra  
>  Fidella  
> Owl**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Warning: Violence/Abuse, Swearing, Manipulation, Threats of killing, Dreams about blood!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Whenever Varian felt stressed out, whether from taking over Corona from the inside, or the Saporians themselves, he always found himself on the airship. Ever since he joined them, they gave him a personal room on the vehicle. He felt like it was the only place he could hide away, to not see what he was doing.

Of course, the moment he aligned himself with Andrew in prison, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. They had busted out and wiped the memories of the King and Queen, but it never settled well inside him. He always put on a facade, reaching deep inside himself to find the shards of his former villain self, using them like a mask to convince everyone, and himself, that this is who he was.

It wasn’t the best tactic to help his mental health, which had been on a steady decline since his downfall. A part of him knew how wrong this all was, how dangerous the Saporians were, that maybe it was better if he just stayed in prison. But he had dug too far, and if he were to stop, he knew the consequences would be unbearable. He kept telling himself that he had to keep going, that it would be worth it in the end. No one would remember what he did, and he could finally start his life over.

But that unstable pillar in his head started shaking, ever since Ruddiger vanished. The critter had attacked Andrew, causing an argument to break out between the raccoon and Varian. The boy knew why Ruddiger didn’t like Andrew, but Varian felt like he could trust the man. There was a small part of Varian that tried warning himself, telling him that the Saporians didn’t really care about him, but you get rather desperate when locked away for months. 

Unfortunately, Varian said some things, things he never thought he'd say to his dear little animal friend. By the time the boy went to apologise, Ruddiger had already vanished. At first, Varian didn’t think much about it. The raccoon was known to still scavenge in the nearby woods, mostly to get away from the boy’s new friends. However, after a week, Varian realised Ruddiger hadn’t come back yet. 

And it hurt, because the troubled young teenager knew that he finally pushed a line between them. Ruddiger had been by his side for so long, even after Varian turned him into a monster. The ring-tailed animal went above and beyond to help his human, and now he was gone.

That doubt the boy chained away started coming back, stronger. He felt like a part of him was missing without Ruddiger. So as he resided in his room, aboard the airship, sitting on his bed and resting against the headboard, he curled in on himself, hugging his knees. He wasn’t crying, but numbingly silent as he was lost in thought.

One half of him told him to stop, to give himself up and help Corona. The people didn’t deserve this, to be scared out of their minds, pushed into mining for him and eventually have their memories wiped. As much as he had problems with the royal family, it didn’t give him the right to keep lashing out because of the past. It had been what Ruddiger was trying to tell him, it would be what his father would tell him. If Quirin was here, Varian couldn’t even begin to imagine how disappointed his dad would be.

But the other half of him told him to keep going, to go through with the plan. He didn’t want to go back to his cell, to have his wrists chained with tight metal once more. The scars they left behind were enough to make him feel sick. And after his break out with the Saporians, who knows what his punishment would be. And he didn't want to abandon his new friends. While they were strange characters, he wanted a connection with them. Andrew had been there for him, all those months locked away in that cell. The first time Varian couldn’t properly hide a mental breakdown from the man, Andrew had actually comforted him, pulling the boy out of his panicked state and helping him back to sleep. So he felt like he owed them, as they were the only people he could go to.

The way his mind battled, it hurt and confused him. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Ruddiger back, to hold him and apologise for what he said. But he knew words would never be enough, and he might have just lost his last family member forever.

Sighing, Varian pulled his knees closer and pressed his forehead against them. He hid away under his oversized black and red coat, using his bandana to hide half his face. Despite the dangerous and edgy style of his outfit, he mostly used it to hide how small he was. He had grown during his time in prison, but he did lose a lot of weight over the months down there. It didn’t help that he still struggled to eat properly. 

But he had been so focused on his thoughts, that he didn’t hear footsteps out in the halls. Someone came up to his door, and opened it without even bothering to knock. Varian lifted his head, depressed blue eyes poking out from under his black locks, to see Andrew.

The man had his usual warm smile across his lips, hanging by the doorway. “There you are, Buddy.” He chuckled lightly, briefly glancing around the room. “We were wondering where you went.”

Varian bit his lip, glancing away. The Saporians were used to the boy wandering, a habit he’s had for his entire life. It was strange, for as clumsy as he was, Varian knew how to be silent and sneaky, mostly when he wanted to hide from the world. 

Andrew raised a brow, assessing Varian’s demeanour. He had noted how his old cellmate had been in a negative mood the past few days. Varian had fallen behind on his work, for once not lurking in his makeshift lab. That was normally a bad sign, for if alchemy and science wasn’t making the boy happy, then they were dealing with some deeper mental issues. 

When Varian joined the crew, Andrew knew it wasn’t going to be fun in some areas. Sure, the boy made it much easier to take over the Kingdom, but that also came with a bag of emotions from the distraught teenager, which meant that the Saporians had to become his therapist of some sorts, mostly Andrew himself. Of course, they were just using the kid as a tool, but they would have to take care of him to get him to work. It took effort, yet they were willing to do it. And who knows, maybe Varian would become a real Saporian one day, someone they might actually care about.

Tilting his head lightly, Andrew spoke to the upset boy. “Something up?”

When Varian didn’t respond, he walked over, taking a seat at the end of the bed. The movement did make the alchemist look back at him briefly, before going back to stare at a dark corner. 

Andrew looked around the room again, looking for any indication of what put the boy in such a mood. When his eyes drifted back to Varian, he did take note that a certain pest wasn’t around. Ruddiger would normally be huddled in the child’s arms, doing whatever he could to comfort Varian. 

“Is it the raccoon?” Andrew guessed, raising a brow again.

Varian turned back, finally keeping his gaze on Andrew for more than a second. “I haven’t seen him for days.” He mumbled quietly. Lifting a hand up and pulling his bandana down, so his words wouldn’t be muffled. “I think...I think he really left me this time.” He bit his tongue, looking down at his knees.

Andrew pursed his lips. He would never openly say it in front of Varian, of course, but he really didn’t like that raccoon. Far too smart and protective over the boy. Andrew remembered all the dirty glares or sharp hisses the animal would send his way, often trying to push Varian away from the man, telling him to stop talking to the Saporians. 

The man’s annoyance of the animal rose several levels when Ruddiger bit him. Varian had been distressed about something, and when Andrew tried to comfort him, the little pest bit his lower leg. Andrew could still feel the bite marks.

He was happy the raccoon was gone, though he wasn’t going to show that. So he offered a reassuring smile to Varian. “Hey, I’m sorry, kid.” He shuffled closer, pulling his hands up and gesturing to himself. “But we’re still here, and we ain’t leaving.” He lowered his hands again, resting them back on the bed. “Seems you suffered through a lot of abandonment.”

Varian slowly pulled his head up, thinking over the man’s words. Andrew wasn’t wrong, as he lost a lot of people in his life, whether intentional or on purpose. Like his father being trapped in the amber, or Rapunzel never coming to visit him after the storm.

And now he lost Ruddiger. He hated it, being left alone because of himself. It seems he had the ability to push everyone away, that the world didn’t want him to have friends and family. That’s why the thoughts in his head weren’t easy to listen to, because he didn’t want to lose Andrew and the Saporians, not after everything else that happened.

Andrew continued, catching Varian’s attention again. “That’s why we’re making some changes to this old Kingdom. And I know you’ve got some great ideas to make this place better.” He gave a friendly nudge with his elbow, shifting the boy lightly.

But Varian didn’t smile, as those words only fueled the thoughts in his head. And the young teen didn’t know what to say, if he should even talk to Andrew about what he was thinking. On the one hand, Saporians were very stubborn, and would do anything for their home, which probably meant that they would dismiss Varian’s troubling thoughts on taking a different route. But on the other, he didn’t have anyone else to go to, and maybe Andrew could provide different ideas to help him. 

Varian pulled away from his knees, resting his back against the headboard as he hugged his body limply. When he looked to Andrew, he tensed a little, losing his voice momentarily as he wasn’t sure what to say. The man watched him, understanding that Varian wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to.

Varian swallowed, words tumbling through his head. “Andrew, I…” He faltered, eyes shifting to the side.

Andrew raised a brow, tilting his head lightly with a light expression telling him to continue. Varian took that moment to allow himself to relax, taking a few deep breaths. When he found the strength to, he looked back at the man and tried talking again. 

“I don’t know if I can do this…” As those words left his mouth, he hunched forward lightly, subconsciously pulling his knees back up and hugging them once more. 

There was a glint in Andrew’s eyes, an expression Varian couldn’t quite read. “What do you mean?” He questioned quickly. 

Varian bit his cheek, as the man’s sharp gaze indicated some kind of anger, or perhaps frustration. He didn’t want to disappoint Andrew, so he was nervous to keep talking. Though he already said something that couldn’t go unexplained, so he decided to clarify. 

“What if there’s another way?” Varian asked, a subtle pleading tone to his voice. “After all, I’m hurting people still.” 

Andrew’s eyes narrowed slightly, causing Varian to stop talking and look away. He didn’t know why he felt so scared, so small. After all, Andrew was his friend, he wouldn’t hurt the boy, right?

It kind of reminded him of his father. Quirin never hurt Varian physically, but the boy would always get nervous when the man raised his voice, talking sternly when he wanted Varian to stay quiet and do as he was told. It didn’t help that the boy was so short and thin compared to his broad and giant father. And while Andrew wasn’t as nearly as big as Quirin, he still had a good foot and a couple of inches above Varian.

The alchemist heard Andrew speak again, his voice quiet, but stoic. “Varian, look at me.”

The teen did as he was told, shifting his head back to face forward. Andrew had gotten closer, leaning in a little. He didn’t look angry, but held a grim gaze. The way he talked, sounding like he was about to tell Varian the honest truth about the world, making him face reality in a scary way.

“These people won’t forgive you.” Andrew stated sharply, light bitterness in his tone. “They act all nice and loving, but don’t forget what they did to you once.” He gestured to Varian, using the past like always to push the boy. “You stand down now, and they’ll do more than imprison you.” He darkly said, a knowing look in his eyes.

Varian swallowed, throat tightening as it suddenly felt too heavy. Feeling like there was a rope around it, ready to take his life after all he had done. It scared him, because he knew what Andrew was implying was possible. 

Varian gripped his knees tighter, sight shaking as he thought about those words. He knows that Rapunzel, the King and many of Corona’s people hurt him, shunning him away and forcing him on the run, until he pushed back and fought them straight on. But he had come to realise how wrong he had been too, that plenty of things had been his fault. Including what happened to his father.

He looked back at Andrew, voice broken. “But I did do bad things…”

Andrew didn’t let him continue, speaking with his strong tone. “They pushed you to do bad things. Isolated you because of a false rumour, hunted you down with disguised guards, and helped you in no way in saving your father.” He scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes as he briefly glanced away. “Rather despicable, if you ask me.”

The alchemist opened his mouth to reply, to try and argue with the man, but he didn’t have it in him to do so. He was tired over everything, and without Ruddiger, he didn’t know what to do next. And it still hurt, thinking about how he begged for help in the past, only to suffer because no one would listen.

Yet he wanted to apologise to them all. The King, the Queen, Captain of the guards, Cassandra, Eugene, even Rapunzel. Every time he looked back on those memories, before he turned evil, he remembered how happy he had been to meet the Princess, to seemingly join her group of friends. 

Andrew’s voice echoed in his ears. “They didn’t deserve you.” 

He then remembered the time after the storm, how much of a mess he was. Spending countless days, working beyond exhaustion to free his father. He had been mad at Rapunzel, but he still had hoped she would come, to see him and help him. Or maybe someone else, like Eugene and Cassandra. They never came though, not once did they bother to check up on him and he never understood why. It was then that he came to the conclusion that they were never friends, just pleasant acquaintances that needed Varian’s help.

That’s what hurt the most. Not the broken promise, but the idea that all Varian was to them was a kid who occasionally followed them around. He had spent years never having real friends, and he thought Rapunzel and her people would be different, that they would be there for him. Guess he was wrong.

He suddenly felt Andrew patting him on the back, causing him to snap his attention back to the man. When he first met his cellmate, he wanted nothing to do with him, but time broke Varian down and he didn’t want to be alone again. So he clung onto Andrew and his people.

The Saporians were there for him, supporting him every step of the way since he left prison. Sure, maybe they pushed him in some areas he wasn’t comfortable with, but it was the price he would pay to have friends again. They would never leave him, right?

Andrew chuckled softly, allowing a fond smile on his face. “Which is why we’re happy to have you here.”

Varian gave him a weak smile. It’s all he ever wanted, to have someone care for him, to be there for him and accept him for who he was. Kids his age never liked him, always thinking he was weird or pathetic, more often than not bullying him. And, given they lived out at Old Corona, farm kids could be a lot harsher in their torments. Adults always thought he was nothing but a nuisance, considering him to be dangerous, even worthless. Too often did he hear their whispers, how they made comments about how much of a bother he was, that he was a disgrace to the world. And his father was neglectful. As much as he loved Quirin, he often doubted if his dad truly cared about him, so he got desperate in looking for his attention. 

Yet there had been someone, a particular little critter who helped Varian during his darkest days. Someone who loved him for him, never leaving his side to comfort him from the harsh reality that was life. His little friend who Varian pushed away in favour of being the villain again.

His smile fell, speaking quietly with an uncertain expression across his face. “Ruddiger had been through it all with me, maybe I’m pushing it too far…”

Andrew shrugged, replying with. “Sometimes people drift apart over a disagreement. I’ve experienced that.” He rested a hand on his chest.

But it had been more than a simple disagreement. It was about what Varian was becoming, who he was standing with and what he was doing to Corona. It wasn’t a small argument about opinions on a book, it was about right and wrong, about who Varian should be.

And the teen honestly didn’t know who he was anymore. He lost a lot of innocence in the past year, no longer the wide-eyed scientist who wanted to change the world. Yet he was no longer the raging alchemist, willing to do anything to make Corona pay and bring back his father. He was broken, a shattered puzzle that might not ever be put back together. 

Andrew regarded Varian’s confused and upset look. “Hey, tilt that chin of yours up. By the end of this, no one will remember what you did.” He smirked, crowing lightly. “We get New Saporia, you get your life back.”

Right, the original plan. Varian let out a deep breath. If all went well, then he could get another chance at life, maybe even being friends with someone like Rapunzel again. Yet that unsettled feeling inside wouldn’t go away, and it might not ever. 

He decided to ignore it once more, chaining it down. He couldn’t trust himself, not anymore, so he was going to have to trust people like Andrew. They were a lot more stable than Varian, had a better handle with life. 

Letting out a sigh, Varian lifted his head and gave a tired smile. “Thanks, Andrew…”

Pleased with himself, Andrew nodded lightly. “No problem.” He then pulled himself off the bed, still looking at the boy. “Come, dinner will be ready soon.” He gestured for Varian to follow, already heading towards the door.

Varian’s eyes widened a little, not so sure if he wanted to see the others so soon. He still had a lot to process, and he was rather low on energy when it came to socialising. He wanted space, maybe even to try to sleep off these sorrowful thoughts in his head.

When Andrew reached the doorway, he stopped and looked back at Varian with a questioning look. Varian bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers.

“I don’t know…” The boy hesitated.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Andrew waved at him to follow once more. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” He said dismissively. “You don’t want to be rude, do you?” He smirked lightly.

Varian paused at that. He really didn’t want to go, but he didn’t have the energy to decline the offer. Plus, he had fallen behind on his work for them, along with wandering off again. He didn’t want to come across as an annoyance, so it owed it to them to at least have dinner, even with that voice of anxiety in the back of his head.

Sliding off the bed, he fixed his jacket, collar, goggles and bandana before rushing over to Andrew. He joined the man’s side as they walked out. He did notice the Saporian smirking down at him, but he simply presumed that Andrew was happy he was coming along or something. A sense of warmth and safety bubbled inside Varian, even if something about it felt wrong.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian always found himself sick when he thought back to those days. Back then, he had followed the Saporians around like a lost puppy, latching onto any attention they gave him. Now, every time he thinks back on those memories, he can easily see the manipulation at work. How Andrew subtly pushed fear into him, making Varian feel like the world was out to get him, that the only people he could trust was them.

Then, when they revealed they went behind his back and wanted to simply blow up Corona, he felt like he had been stabbed in the back again. He thought they cared about him, listened to him and wouldn’t harm anyone. The entire time the boy worked with them, he had come up with many ways to rule the Kingdom without drastic violence. But it appeared they were merely ruthless people in their nature. 

He remembered the fight on the airship, the few moments where Andrew held him off the flying craft, Varian was so scared and upset. He thought they were his friends, but they had been ready to kill him the moment he was useless to them. 

How foolish he was, to be so pathetic over such things. Even after he reformed, a sad part of him missed the Saporians. It took a long time and in-depth talks with Quirin, Rapunzel and Eugene to move on from that, now knowing very well that he didn’t want Andrew and his people.

In fact, those thoughts of betrayal and hurt had been twisted into seething, but controlled anger. If Varian meant nothing to them, then he was going to treat them the same. Of course, that silent rage had been mixed with fear ever since he was kidnapped. 

He had been taken, from Varian’s guess, roughly three days ago. The first day, when they caught him, was spent flying through the storm, which might have lingered into the next morning of day two. When the weather finally cleared, they had landed the airship somewhere, and probably used the day to assess damages from the storm and plan their next move. Now it was the third day, and Varian was feeling like garbage.

The crack on his lip had scabbed over, no longer bleeding, and his bruising arm, jaw and stomach had mostly settled, as long as he didn’t roll about. His wrists and ankles, however, were heavy, gripping with uncomfortable pain from being tied up with strong rope for too long. Having his arms behind his back was also aching his shoulders, and there was no real way to relieve the tension. 

To make matters worse, he was absolutely freezing. The storm did no favours for him, especially since the one window he had was cracked open, letting cold air in. The airship wasn’t designed to keep warmth in, and flying high in the sky never helped. And he was only wearing pants and a thin button-up shirt. He was positive he’d get sick eventually, judging by how pale his skin was becoming.

The Saporians also hadn’t given him food or water yet, which was crippling his already weakened body. Varian was smart, knowing that a human could survive without eating for a decent while, but staying hydrated was essential, and he might be nearing his limits soon.

Topping it all off, he refused to sleep. Ever since he woke up from his drug-induced slumber, he never rested his eyes for too long. He didn’t want to leave himself open, for one of the Saporians to sneak up on him as he was asleep. Sure, he couldn’t do anything if they tried something, but he would rather be awake and see it coming. 

It wasn’t a smart move, as it only weakened him even more. It didn’t help that he hadn’t gotten proper rest before his kidnapping, what with trying to decipher the Starshard Scroll late into the nights, then going through a crisis because of the magic inside him. 

But he was too scared to close his eyes for long, as if expecting Andrew to appear out of nowhere and strike him again. The thought of it made his jaw ache.

Then there were Haco’s notes on the wall. At first, Varian didn’t focus on them, processing everything else that was going on. On the second day, the boy had caught himself gazing at them, subconsciously reading the words, before snapping out of it and looking away. He didn’t want to cave in so quick, or else that would prove Andrew right.

Sadly, he just couldn’t stop himself. At first, he decided to give it a brief look, skim through the writing and get the basics of it. Then one thing led to another, and he started taking in each word and sentence, starting to get an understanding of what the Saporians were talking about.

He hated himself, for falling so quickly. He didn’t want to seem so weak, so desperate for an escape from reality, but it was a nasty habit he couldn’t break. Much like when Cassandra kidnapped him, how he listened to the ghost girl without so much as a second thought. He had been scared that day, fearful for what Cass might do and if he would be rescued, so he clung to the search for the fourth incantation like a safety blanket. 

And he was doing it again here, much to his frustration. Andrew was right, he knew how Varian ticked. The boy could only imagine the smug face the man would have when he would realise this. 

But Varian tried reasoning with himself. He would be the one with the information, the one trying to figure out this puzzle, which means he could distract the Saporians, trick them with a red herring and mess with them. Sure, they would probably hurt him when they realised Varian fooled them, but he just needed to prolong this enough until Rapunzel and the others found him.

The more he knew of the Saporians’ plan, the better. He needed the knowledge to know what to do next, including a way to stop the Staff Of Vesuvius if Andrew does get his hands on it. 

Though, he was starting to understand why they needed him. The notes he was reading felt like they belonged to a teenager and their diary, not some eighty year old and his journal of life. Haco sounded like a pleasant guy, gushing over what he learnt during his life and the world he discovered. The way he described fire did make Varian ponder how much of a pyromantic this guy was.

But he couldn’t find a clear answer of where the tomb was. Yet there were hints leading to something, as specific sentences popped out like ‘If the worthy seeks more, is gifted the key, then the fire will light the way’ or ‘The ones who deemed me worthy of my work, will gift you the key if you are the same’. Not something he could work with straightforwardly, but he was willing to try. 

Unfortunately, the lack of sleep, food and water was really starting to get to him. His vision was unclear, senses muffled and he would find himself swaying unsteadily a couple of times. The aches of pain and freezing air were not helping in the slightest, draining his body of what little energy he had.

However, despite his foggy hearing, his ears did pick up on the sound of footsteps. He tensed up a little, pulling his head up as he rested against the wooden wall. He saw someone’s shadows stop in front of his door, and he knew he was getting a visitor. 

The Saporians hadn’t come to talk to him since the first day, only visiting to check up on him from time to time. Surprisingly, he hadn’t seen Andrew since their last talk, though that didn’t mean he was looking forward to the next one.

Speak of the devil. It was Andrew who opened the door, peering in as his eyes settled on the frail alchemist. Varian’s eyes widened a little, before they quickly shifted into a cold glare. The man simply smiled at him, strolling into the room with smugness etched into his face.

Varian’s sight was glued on Andrew, learning his lesson from the last time he failed to keep an eye on the man. But his glower faltered, eyes hazy as he was struggling to keep his eyelids up. Andrew seemed to take note of this, chuckling quietly under his breath.

The man stepped closer, and Varian pulled his legs up, knees pressing against his chest. He winced a little, having brushed against his bruised stomach. Andrew then knelt down, not pushing into the boy’s personal space, but he was still far too close for Varian’s liking. 

Varian swallowed, his throat hurting from how dry it was. He didn’t want to talk, but he did notice something in Andrew’s hand. He briefly inspected it, seeing some kind of bottle. If he had to take a gander, it was either water, or some sort of serum. That, or it was poison. 

Andrew looked the boy up and down, disgustingly happy at the sight of the feeble child. “Not looking good there, Buddy.” He teased in a sickly taunting manner. “Maybe you should take a nap.” He suggested, noting Varian’s fading eyes.

Despite how much it hurt to talk, Varian managed to respond. “Fuck, off…” He rasped, voice as weak as he was.

Andrew snorted, smirking playfully. “Using big boy words, huh?”

Varian bared his teeth, but didn’t snap back. He was too exhausted to think clearly, so trying to form a proper sentence had gone out the window a while ago. Yet he was rather alert when Andrew moved one of his hands, and the boy tensed.

Andrew raised a brow at him, almost laughing again when he realised Varian was expecting to be hit. Instead, the Saporian man reached to the bottle in his other hand, uncorking it.

Varian didn’t relax, pressing himself harder against the wall. His own knees were digging into his aching stomach, but he didn’t care, he didn’t trust the man. He knew he couldn’t fight back if Andrew wanted to hurt him again, but he wanted to be ready this time.

The teen’s eyes wandered to the bottle, watching Andrew open it and tilting it slightly, allowing Varian to see a clear liquid inside, water. The boy pursed his lips, as he knew that they didn’t want him to die, so they would have to eventually give him a drink, but he was still suspicious.

When Andrew brought the water close to Varian's face, the alchemist pulled his head away, turning it sideways and hiding behind his unkempt hair. The man gave him a look, questioning if the kid was really going to be stubborn over such a thing.

“What, think I poisoned it?” Andrew queried, still holding the bottle out.

Varian scowled, tired eyes peeking through his hair. “You drugged me before…” He muttered, his voice hoarse and scratchy. It felt like sandpaper was running down his throat.

Andrew raised a brow, pulling the bottle away, before suddenly reaching out with his free hand. Varian didn’t have time to react when his chin was grabbed, being forced to look into the man’s sadistic green eyes. He wanted to fight back, but he had no energy, so his head was limp in Andrew’s grip.

He hated this, being tossed around and moved easily like crumpled paper. It was another signal that he had no control over the situation, that he was their prisoner and wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

Andrew’s voice became stern, yet sounded like he was scolding a young child. “And I’ll do it again if I must. I want that brain of yours up and running, I’ve seen what happens when you’re sleep-deprived.” He let go of Varian’s chin, the boy barely catching his head before resting it back against the wall.

Varian’s visible anger faded a little, being replaced by uncertain fear. As much as the Saporians probably liked watching Varian wither away, they still needed him to be reasonably functional. And if the boy kept putting off sleep, they would probably drug him again. It made him shudder at the idea of it, remembering how numb it made him, slowly losing the sense of feeling in his body. 

When Andrew brought the water back, offering it once more, Varian paused to think to himself. He wanted to reject it, wanting to take no risks around these people. But again, he had to play smart. If he wanted to be a step ahead of them in the puzzle, he needed to be alive and somewhat working. Plus, much like the threats of drugging him, he had a feeling Andrew would make him drink this water, even if he tried denying it.

Shoulders slumping, he nodded lightly and tilted his head up. Andrew seemed to understand the gesture, bringing the bottle closer. When it touched Varian’s lips, he parted them and began drinking. The immediate water burned his throat at first, and he almost pulled away to cough. But he pushed through it, and it eventually started soothing him a little.

“Good.” Andrew dryly praised.

Varian was vaguely aware that he probably looked a little desperate, greedily taking in as much water as he could, but he didn’t care at the moment. Just as he reached halfway through the bottle, Andrew pulled it away without warning. 

The boy frowned, panting quietly under his breath, but didn’t say anything. He wanted more to drink, though he was in no way going to beg. For now, what he received would do. At least his throat wasn’t digging with pain.

Andrew closed the bottle, beginning to stand. Varian watched him for a moment, before lowering his eyes as he swallowed, steadying his breathing again. Suddenly, he felt Andrew’s fingers brushing through his hair.

The boy stiffened, eyes snapping up. Andrew looked amused, chuckling lightly as he played with Varian’s blue stripe. The young teen wanted to push him away, as he only really liked it when people he was close to touched his hair. Like his father, Eugene or Rapunzel. 

“By the way.” Andrew smirked. “Liking the new look with the hair. Can appreciate anyone going for the long style” He chirped, tugging lightly at the end of the streak.

Varian grit his teeth, wanting to bite back about how they weren’t friends, so could Andrew stop acting like they were. But he lost his voice, unable to say anything as his body was still processing the water he just drank.

“But!” Andrew suddenly declared, pulling his hand away. “I’m getting some supplies, so behave while I’m gone.” He then condescendingly patted Varian’s head.

Again, Varian didn’t reply. He glanced away, slightly embarrassed, but mostly frustrated by the man’s behaviour. It mimicked how he used to act around Varian, but something was haunting about it. Andrew’s confidence scared the boy, in a way making Varian unsure of the situation at hand. While the teen was the one getting the information about Haco, Andrew was the one with the knowledge of their location and outside world. 

Varian didn’t know where they landed. He had tried looking out the window, but all he could see were trees. He suspected they parked in a forest somewhere, though he had a feeling they were near some kind of civilisation, as Andrew had just said they were getting supplies. 

The idea of not knowing where he was unnerved Varian, having not been beyond this room in nearly three full days. How far was he from Corona? Were they beyond the wall? Had anyone seen them when they landed?

Biting his lip, he looked up at Andrew, about to ask where they were. He knew it was stupid, as the man would probably just laugh him off and not say anything, but maybe he could use Andrew’s confidence into getting information. If the man thought they wouldn’t be caught, then maybe he was more inclined to tell the prisoner something.

However, before he could find his voice, Andrew spun around on the spot, sauntering out of the room. He didn’t even regard Varian with one last look before he vanished, closing the door and wandering down the halls.

Frowning lightly, Varian sighed and relaxed, no longer pressing his knees against himself. The water had helped clear his head a little, but his eyes were still dangerously close to giving up on him and passing out.

He really didn’t want to sleep, but those threats of drugging him again made him pause. He also noted the idea that Andrew would be away for a while. Varian would still be stuck on a ship with people that hated him, but the idea of at least Andrew being gone calmed him a little. That man was the wild card he had to watch out for.

Still, Varian didn’t know how long he would be gone, and he really didn’t like the idea of the man catching him asleep and unalert. It also didn’t help he was afraid of what kind of nightmares he would have, as they were a severe problem he’s had since the snowstorm.

Groaning, Varian managed to yell to some degree. “Gah, this is stupid!” And he threw his head back, smacking it against the wall. He grit his teeth, feeling that area of him now throbbing with pain. “Ok, that was stupid...” He grumbled, resting his forehead against his knees now.

He knew he couldn’t prolong this any further, and now might be his only chance with Andrew away. So he steadied his breathing, squirming a little to find the least uncomfortable position, while still sitting up. He regarded the room around him for a moment, before his eyes began to flicker shut.

And after a few moments, he was dead to the world.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When the dream world finally came to him, it’s not what he expected. They were usually twisted memories, his fears running wild. This time, it was something different, something he hadn’t experienced before. 

When Varian opened his eyes, the world was black. He saw no walls, roof or even the floor, though he must have been laying on something. Blinking, the boy glanced around, realising he was resting on the ground. He pressed the palms of his hands and fingers against the floor, beginning to lift himself. 

He nearly fell back down in surprise, seeing his hands were pure white. When he looked over himself, he found that he was a silhouette with black outlines. Profoundly strange, as he didn’t even feel three-dimensional, more like a moving picture. 

When he cautiously rose to his feet, he flicked his fingers around, watching them. He didn’t feel tired, weak or withering anymore, but he didn’t feel energised or full of life either. A middle ground in this black and white world.

Pulling his eyes up, he inspected the place around him. At first, he saw nothing but darkness, a void that looked endless. He was afraid to even try to explore this place, for fear of something like walking off an invisible ledge or running into a shadowy monster. Only a small part of him was vaguely aware that this was a dream, while the rest of him didn’t know what was happening, even forgetting what happened the past few days. 

“What in the?...” He uttered out, blinking in surprise at how strange his voice sounded. It was like a ghostly echo. 

Frowning to himself, he hugged his arms as he nervously looked around more. Where the hell was he? Limbo? Oh god, did he die? He wasn’t quite ready to face death just yet. 

Then his eyes caught something. Snapping them over, he saw another white figure. They seemed human, but he couldn’t tell what they looked like from such a distance. They stood there, seemingly watching Varian. For a moment, the boy froze, not sure how to respond to the creepy person staring at him from afar.

After a moment, he turned his whole body towards them, carefully taking a few steps. He really wasn’t sure about this, but he had to find the answers as to what was going on. He, in no way, trusted the mysterious figure, yet they probably knew where he was.

Varian hesitated, not knowing how to start, so he decided to try a simple greeting. “Hello?” 

The white figure watching him suddenly spun around, making a break for it. Varian’s eyes widened, and he found himself chasing them without a second thought. Yet, no matter how fast he ran, they looked to be at the same length apart from one another. 

“Hey, wait!” Varian tried calling out, though they appeared to ignore him.

He knew he shouldn’t be blindly following this person, for all he knew they were leading him towards danger. But he was too curious and too nervous to stand around and do nothing. He needed to know what was happening. Though, he did question to himself why this figure was running from him.

Then they stopped, staring down from what Varian could tell. But before he could get any closer, they jumped forward, vanishing as it looked like they disappeared into the floor. Varian’s eyes widened more, sliding to a stop. What in the?

Frowning, he shuffled closer and closer. As he cautiously approached the location, he started seeing faint glowing. It was white, but with hints of pale pastel purple and blue. He realised that the person had not phased through the ground, but rather hopped off a ledge. 

Jogging over, he stopped before he fell forward, looking down. The figure was gone, he couldn’t see them anymore. Instead, he saw what appeared to be a cluster of shining crystals. They were beautiful looking, sparkling and glimmering in their gentle glow.

Varian blinked, tilting his head. Forgetting about the mysterious person, he looked down the ledge. It was rather tricky to figure out how long the jump was, as everything was still a pitch black that merged together. Biting his lip, the alchemist looked behind himself, staring out at the darkness he had run through, before looking back at the glistering shards. 

He didn’t have anywhere else to go, nor any information on what this all was. He also felt strange when staring at the crystals, like a part of him was urging to go near it. There was some kind of soothing whisper, calling to him, wanting him close. 

Tapping his foot lightly, he glanced around a few times before sighing. If that other person could jump down there, and not leave a broken body, then he could as well. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled forward and knelt down.

He patted his hands on the ground, looking for the edge of the cliff. When he finally found it, he gripped onto it and slipped over, hanging there. He wasn’t going to cannonball off, so he was trying to be cautious. 

However, he wasn’t as graceful as he would like to be. When he let go and dropped down, his ankles shook and he fell backwards, a heavy thud heard when he smacked against the ground. He groaned lightly, but huffed in annoyance and rolled onto his stomach. 

He pushed himself off the floor again, brushing his shirt down as he looked up at the clumps of gems once more. They were humming with energy, powers that Varian could now feel radiating off of them. 

Squinting, he took a couple of steps forward as he assessed the crystals. Matching their glowing light, they held shades of white with faded purples and blues. Their shaping was jagged, yet clean and sharp, pointing in different directions. Though one piece stood out among the rest, as it was floating above them, hovering in place with a steady pace.

Then he heard it, some kind of singing whisper that brushed against his ears, sending a chill down his spines. 

**‘Starlight, Starlight, create your shield.’**

Varian jumped back, eyes wide as he darted his head around, looking for the source. Strangely though, the sound was echoing in his head, as if the ghostly voice was inside him, not around him.

“Where?...” Varian shivered, holding his arms as his breathing hitched.

Then the floating shard in front of him began to glow brighter, sparkles swirling around it. He snapped his attention back to it. The more he looked at it, the more it seemed familiar.

Then it hit him, those words he heard in his head, they were a part of the Nova Incantation. And the crystal in front of him looked exactly like the image of the Starshard, the one he found on the scroll. 

He felt his body freeze up, realising he was coming face to face with the powerful artifact that laid within him. And he had absolutely no clue as to what it wanted. It was obviously calling to him, but for what purpose?

Then he heard it sing again, it’s inhuman voice slithering into his head and brushing against his mind. He grit his teeth, reaching his hands up and grabbing at his hair. 

**‘And the sun and moon shall yield.’**

The energy from the cluster began to push out, waving a magical wind around the area. Varian looked up to see his hair flowing around, reacting to the gust of power. He panicked, reaching up and holding it down. 

Stumbling back, he shouted out. “Okay, this is getting creepy!”

**‘Starlight, Starlight, wipe away the haze.’**

He looked back at the Starshard, seeing that it was twirling around on the spot, shining a little brighter. Its magic, he could feel it, reaching out to him and trying to latch on. But he wouldn’t let it.

Instead, he moved back more, trying to stay out of its grasp. During his kidnapping, he hadn’t been paying attention to the thoughts of what was inside him, choosing to deal with it later. But now that it was here, somehow physically in his face, he remembered all the stress and pain the idea of this thing brought him. 

He remembered the moments in Demantius’s chamber, seeing himself glowing, his hair flowing with magic and ancient power he never knew he had. The panic attack that followed, nearly collapsing right there and then if not for Eugene snapping him out of it. Then the harsh reality that his father knew what was going on, having kept a secret from Varian his entire life. 

He couldn’t deal with it, not now when he wasn’t even home. He didn’t want to do this alone, not when he was so weak, surrounded by people that hated him. 

However, when he took one more step back, something snagged his ankle. Flickering his gaze down, he froze at the sight of what appeared to be a chained cuff around it. Memories of prison life clawed at him, setting him off as he tried jumping back.

But then another chain appeared, cuffing around his right wrist. His eyes widened more, fear and panic taking hold of him as he tried tugging and pulling, desperate to free himself. 

“Ah! What?!” Varian exclaimed.

Then two more chains came in while he was distracted, snapping around his free ankle and wrist. He cried out in shock, and every time he tried pulling one side, it would pull right back, keeping him in place. He was trapped.

**‘And protect us underneath your gaze.’**

Moving his panicked sights back to the Starshard, he could feel its magic trying to call out to him again. He felt his heart stop for a moment, eyes drifting back to the chains that held him. Had the Starshard done this? Was it...trying to hurt him?

He suddenly felt something wet on his face. Blinking, he managed to pull one hand up, wiping his left cheek. It felt like light water, damping his face. He followed it to his eyes, realising he was crying for some reason. When did that happen? Sure, he was scared beyond belief, but he hadn't felt himself tear up.

Then the chains pulled again, yanking his hand away from his face. Before he could react any further, all four cuffs suddenly felt tighter, digging into his wrists and ankles with searing white-hot pain. Varian gasped out, unable to fight it and doing his best to endure the agony. 

When they went slack, he fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily in an unsettled manner. He was shaking, momentarily unable to focus on anything. Not until he felt something wet around the cuffed areas.

Eyes snapping open, he looked down at his wrists, seeing some kind of liquid washing down them. It was white, like he was, only able to be seen by the black outline it had. He knew it wasn’t water, like his tears. It was thicker, and coming from his wounded areas. Blood, it was blood.

Breathing hitching, he began feeling faint. He curled his head forward, fists pressed against the ground. He kept telling himself this wasn’t real, it had to be. He was okay, to not focus on it, to push it all away. But none of it went away.

**‘Starlight, Starlight, open up your core.’**

For a moment, he didn’t even pay attention to the singing. Not until he realised that they were new words, a sentence he never heard before. Swallowing, he pulled his head up, staring through the white tears to look at the crystal. What was it trying to do?

Then, the place shook lightly, and something jolted out of the ground behind him. Rolling onto his back, getting tangled up in the chains, Varian saw something growing out of the floor. The way it moved looked familiar. Like the Starshard, it was some kind of crystallised material, but it didn’t hold any shades of faint purple and blue, just black and white like the rest of this nightmare world.

When another grew on the other side of him, he realised what it was. It was the amber, no longer sporting its honey colour, and without it, it looked much more horrifying somehow. 

Before he could get up, he felt the chains tug violently. They yanked him into the air, hovering above the floor, feeling like gravity shut off. He dangled there, watching the miscoloured amber grow larger in size. 

Varian looked on in horror, trying his best to blink away these strange tears. “Wait, no!” He sputtered, trying fruitlessly to fight against the metal around his joints.

Suddenly, that brush of magic he had been feeling started to slip away. Looking down at the Starshard, he saw it fading with its mythical glow, no longer singing in his head. But as it’s light began to vanish, anything of a white silhouette began to fade too, including Varian.

He looked over himself, seeing how he was about to vanish. “Please, wait! Stop!” He pleaded, not even sure what he was asking for.

But he got no response, as the world grew darker and darker and darker...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian jolted his eyes open, waking up in the real world. Panic washed over his body, and he wasn’t sure if he was about to cry or not. But he held his breath when he looked at his black bangs.

They were faintly glowing, with shimmering ends that looked like the night sky. His blue streak was a gradient of white again. Strands hovered above him, flowing around with magic. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see his own face, so he wasn’t sure if his freckles were glowing too. Or his eyes, for that matter. 

He blinked a few times, frozen in shock. He wasn’t sure what to do, but after a few seconds, the magic faded away, and everything returned to normal. For a moment, he laid there, as if expecting for the glimmer to come back.

When he was sure it was over, he scanned the room he was in. He had actually forgotten about his current predicament. But at the sight of the wooden floor and walls, one of which had paper covering it, feeling his aching wrists and ankles that were bound, and shivering as he remembered how cold he was, it all came back to him. Right, he had been kidnapped.

Swallowing, his eyes shuffled around. He realised he was resting on the floor, so he must have fallen onto his side during his slumber. Biting his lip, he tried to sit up, but his body refused too, still rather exhausted. His sights looked to the cracked window, judging the time by the lighting. If he had to guess, he was probably asleep for only an hour or two. That would explain why he didn’t feel well-rested.

He pressed his cheek against the floor, taking a moment to calm himself and steady his heartbeat. He needed to assess what happened, yet he couldn’t be panicked if he wanted to think about it.

He did take a moment to listen to his surroundings, not hearing any of the Saporian members outside. How glad he was, especially since none of them were in the room. If one of them had been, they would have seen the glowing. He really didn’t need them to know about his little secret.

Andrew was most likely still out, though that really depended on how long Varian actually did sleep for and how far they had to go for supplies. He silently wished for at least another day without seeing the man, needing to deal with what just happened to him first.

Taking in a sharp breath, he pressed his lips together to think about his dream. For starters, he did not expect anything like that. Rapunzel had mentioned she had visions in her head, most likely sent from the Sundrop or Moonstone. But hers played around with memories, had colour and proper talking. His felt blank, unfinished and confusing beyond belief. 

And the fact he had run into the Starshard was interesting, seeing what it looked like in his head. But why did he have that dream? Did the Starshard make it? But why, if all it wanted to do was hurt him?

His breathing hitched, remembering how the chains dug into him, securing him in place, cutting him deep until he started bleeding. It was ten times worse than his real experience with prison cuffs. 

Then he remembered its singing voice, how it recited the incantation to him. He still couldn’t put into words how it sounded. Ghostly, no identifiable gender to its voice, and with different pitches. Like a lullaby a monster would use to scare its victims. 

But he paused when thinking about it, remembering the last line it uttered out before the dream faded. He hadn’t gotten the whole incantation, as he had been getting around to deciphering the last two lines by the time he was taken. So where did that new sentence come from? 

Breathing out, he whispered to himself. “But I never finished the translation…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fidella had always been a people animal. She was always gentle around strangers, and loved children. So, during her travels with Cassandra, she always enjoyed it when they came by markets and small villages. Besides, it did her owner good when it came to socialising, something that Cass still subconsciously suffered from.

The horse glanced down at her side, seeing her human guiding her by the reins as they walked around a market. The town that they were stopping by was a harbour, full of imported goods across the land. 

Cassandra glanced around the stalls that they passed, seeing what they all had to offer before deciding what to purchase. She was faintly aware she was running low on funds again, but she had been doing odd jobs for people she crossed paths with, refilling her income by a livable amount. 

She was also aware of how close she was to Corona. Sure, this town wasn’t neighbouring then and was over the walls, but you could reach the Kingdom by two days, one if you rushed it. She wasn’t sure if she should pop by for a visit, as it had been over a year since she was last there. She had promised Rapunzel to stop by one day, so maybe it couldn’t hurt to check in on everyone.

She looked to her shoulder, seeing Owl resting there. He was puffed up as he snuggled into his feathers, blocking out the loud noises that surrounded him. She had trained him well, as she remembered how frantic he used to get around crowds. 

Looking forward again, she gave a warm smile. It was a relaxing day, especially after that storm swept through. She glanced around at the stalls again, watching passersby and briefly hearing some of their conversations. She couldn’t help it, she was a people watcher.

“Thank you.” Someone beamed.

“How much for the lot?” Another questioned.

“You break it, you buy it.” One stated.

“Do you think daddy will like it?” A young voice inquired.

“I’ll take it!” A person declared.

It drowned out her thoughts, allowing her to live in the moment. Her journey had been a mixed bag. Excitement here and there, dread and depression seeping in sometimes, and some crazy adventures she had experienced. She wasn’t fine deep down though, as she still had so many issues to work out.

It never helped when someone would recognise her, which had happened a couple of times on her trip. Those people would often act scared of her, or angry for what she pulled. She never blamed them, even when it hurt, because it was fair for them to feel that way. She had done stupid things for foolish reasons, so she had to live with the consequences. 

But as she tuned into the talking going on around her, she picked up on something that was about to twist her relaxed mood. At first, she was just listening to another vendor talk to some customers. 

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” They asked.

Then the other person replied, and she felt her heart stop. It had been a decent while since she’s heard their voice, but there was no mistaking for who it was.

“We’ve been travelling in a big group for a while now, so you can imagine we’re running low on food.” They chuckled lightly, a husky tone to them, with a natural charisma. 

Cassandra stopped in her tracks, causing Fidella and Owl to look at her, perplexed by her sudden expression. Trying not to seem obvious, the young woman peered over her shoulder, following that voice. 

She saw him, that man she once dated to trick. He hadn’t changed much, still wearing a very similar outfit, hair neatly tucked away in a bun, gorgeous tanned skin and striking green eyes. 

“Andrew?...” She whispered to herself.

The Saporian man was looking over a food stall, one of his other members by his side. Rapunzel had told her about their fiasco with the Saporians, how they wiped her parents’ minds and took over the Kingdom, with the help of Varian. Apparently. Andrew had real friends. Thinking over the descriptions Eugene told her, she presumed the larger man next to Andrew was Kai. 

The vendor nodded. “Ah, yes, yes. Take a look at what I’ve got, I’ll bag up what you’ve decided on.” He gestured to his products. 

She glanced around suspiciously. They didn’t appear to be doing anything wrong, but they were still wanted Corona criminals, who had escaped jail during her and Zhan Tiri’s attack. And knowing them, they were probably planning another way to take down their rival Kingdom. 

It couldn’t hurt to watch them, see what they are doing before sending a warning back home. So she dragged Fidella away, heading for the edge of the market. Thankfully, she doesn’t think Andrew spotted her, so she had a chance to figure out what was happening.

She didn’t know how to feel about the Saporians. Of course, she hated them, and Andrew was a sleazebag. But she hadn’t been there when they conquered Corona, and allied with Varian. According to Rapunzel, the two were cellmates, and Andrew decided to manipulate the boy, seeing him as a worthy tool in their plans. It was disturbing to think about, and Cassandra had the right mind to just go and punch the man. But she didn’t personally experience it, so people like Rapunzel, Eugene and Varian had stronger tempers towards these people. 

When she walked out of the market, she glanced around. She didn’t see anything Saporian, like other members or a campsite, but they would be smart about it, probably hiding in the nearby forest. Shifting her hand to her shoulder, Owl shuffled onto her arm, ready for a command.

Holding her bird of prey out, she spoke to him. “See if you can find their camp. They’re either travelling by horses or airship.”

And with that, Owl hooted and jumped up, taking off without hesitation to soar the skies. Cassandra watched him, keeping a gaze on him before he vanished over the forest. All she could do now is wait and see what he could find. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As each day passed, Quirin felt himself get more worried. When the storm had cleared, Eugene had sent out another group of guards to scout around. But nothing had been found on the Saporians, or his son.

He had stayed at the castle, just in case they found something. He wanted to be there when his son returned, to check over him and make sure he was safe. Even if he and Varian were on bitter terms last time they talked, he still wanted to comfort his son. 

But he was a village leader, and he was spending too much time away from home. It didn’t help that he left without warning. He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay and keep helping with the search, but he had to also be there for his people, the ones who relied on him. Even if they understood what was going on, he knew he couldn’t throw it all away, even for family.

So he found himself in one of the many castle halls, staring out the window. His eyes were glued to the sight of the bridge, leading away from the island and onto the mainland. He had meant to head home soon, but he was struggling to find the push he needed to get it over and done with.

Ruddiger had been around, waiting in the castle like Quirin. He had seen how upset the little animal had been, weeping for Varian to return, feeling like he failed his human. Quirin, like everyone else, had tried comforting Ruddiger, but the critter pushed away everyone. The old farmer had a fair idea that he wasn’t taking the raccoon home with him, as he too would want to be here when Varian was brought home.

Sighing to himself, Quirin shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tired, having not gotten decent sleep these past few days. So he didn’t quite hear someone approaching him.

“Quirin?” Rapunzel's voice piped up behind him.

Blinking, the aged man looked over his shoulder, seeing the brunette Princess. She regarded him with a soft look, already understanding what was going through Quirin’s head. She hadn’t been doing well either, only able to sleep when Eugene was with her. 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Quirin said, turning back to look out the window. 

Fiddling with her fingers, she stepped over, joining his side. “How are you feeling?” She questioned, turning her sights to him. “You don’t have to say anything, but I’m willing to listen.” 

Quirin thought over her offer. He was about to decline it, saying he was fine and he could deal with it. Besides, he knew she was stressed enough as it is, as she loved Varian deeply. But he wanted to talk to someone, to get something off his mind.

Rolling his tongue, Quirin found his words. “Before Varian left to head to the castle, we had a talk about things…” He pressed his lips together, thinking back on the argument. “It didn’t go well.”

Rapunzel’s eyes softened. She had been mad at Quirin for keeping a secret from Varian, but now the boy was missing, and the idea of what kind of headspace he was in wasn’t great. “It would have been a complicated topic.”

Quirin lifted his sights back to her, adding on. “But it wasn’t just about the Starshard.” He sighed tiredly, shaking his head as he looked away. “It scares me how much my son’s changed, what he suffered through while I was gone.”

Rapunzel looked over him, thinking over those words. The subject of Varian’s mental health was not an easy topic. The Royal Engineer was full of sorrows, guilts, pains and haunting thoughts that no one should have to deal with, and he was someone who struggled to handle them. It reminded her of when they teamed up to fight the Saporians, how fast he was to try and sacrifice himself to fix his mistake, even with the fact that Rapunzel had been the one with the magical hair. 

She straightened, looking forward as her hands rested in front of her. “I know how you feel.” Rapunzel spoke, voice so soft and gentle. “I was so happy to have him back, especially after what happened with Cassandra. But it took me a while to realise what parts of him had changed.” 

Raising a light brow, Quirin turned to look at her, just as she turned her head to face him. The ordinarily cheerful Princess of Corona was calm, her tone and expression radiating old memories as she thought back to the past. 

Thinking over her words, Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders a little, eyes drifting as she spoke. “He’s definitely matured, understanding what he did was wrong and willing to do anything to fix things.” She allowed a tiny smile to form on her bright lips. “I remember when we took on the red rocks together. I was so proud of him, for not only tackling his fears, but for also saving us.”

Quirin remembered those things. He hadn’t taken notice of them until Varian ran off to the castle. He never really told anyone, but he had also seen things, visions crafted by those rocks. Most of what he saw involved his son, losing him in many ways. 

When the red rocks vanished, he had raced to the Kingdom to find his child, relieved when he found Varian with the Princess. He had also been so proud then, after hearing that Varian was the one to shield them all from the dark magic, saving the day. And there had been a spark of confidence that returned to the boy. Sadly, it didn’t seem to last.

Rapunzel shook her head lightly, thinking back to that adventure. “He didn’t face those rocks to make people forgive him, he did it because it was the right thing to do.”

Both Quirin and the Princess gave each other a smile, both remembering what the boy did. It didn’t matter what others thought, they knew Varian was a good kid deep down, and he proved it that day.

Then Rapunzel’s smile vanished, eyes falling to the floor. “But it was then that I started seeing the deep traumas he had.” She brushed a hand through her hair, briefly looking at her reflection in the window. “I noticed it piece by piece. The jumpiness, flinches, so cautious over his work for fear it would hurt someone. Makes me wish I could go back in time and change what happened to him.”

Quirin’s look faltered. It was hard to live with, to think about what his son went through when he was away, what the world pushed him to be. He had failed as a parent, for his child was cracked and broken, struggling to hold the pieces together.

Rapunzel watched the look in the father’s eyes, feeling herself hesitate before she continued. “When he came to me, I couldn’t help him. My people needed me, and that storm had to be dealt with.” She pursed her lips, frowning to herself as she felt disappointment linger in her voice. “And yet, afterwards, I did nothing.”

Quirin pulled his head up, tilting his head at her. He was aware of the full story, what happened between Rapunzel and Varian, but he actually never heard from her side. So he was curious to see what she would say.

She rolled her hands around, thinking back on some old excuses. “Sure, the Zhan Tiri follower caused a fiasco, or when me, Eugene and Cass were messed up from the mood potion. But I left Varian alone for over two months.” Remorse filled her voice.

She turned, wandering down the hall a few steps, back facing Quirin as she remembered those days. She hadn’t even been home for a full year, and yet she experienced some of her biggest mistakes so early on. 

The day of the storm, the stress she was under. She knew she could have handled it better, both the weather and Varian’s situation, but doubt clouded her mind, and she had been timed. She panicked, making calls she still doesn’t know how to feel about to this day.

“I don’t know why I didn’t visit him.” She lamented, in a way that made it seem like she was questioning herself. “There were just so many thoughts going through me back then. Trying to deal with my dad, adjusting to princess life, trying to stop the lingering forces of an ancient demon.” 

Normally she would laugh at such a statement. The way she casually talked about a demon threatening her, it really put a perspective of how chaotic her life had been so far. But this wasn’t the time to joke, it was the time to be honest.

These were words that she had partly told Eugene, her parents and Varian himself, now she was telling the boy’s father. A part of her didn’t know how he would react in the end, as he was a fair man. But Varian was his child, the very person that Rapunzel failed on when he needed it the most. 

She stared at the floor, eyes shifting as voices whispered in her, sorrow gripping at her throat. But she lifted her head up, determined to keep speaking. “I think a part of me was too scared to see him. The idea that I broke a promise and hurt a friend, I didn’t know how to face something like that.” She honestly spoke, looking over her shoulder to gaze at the old brotherhood member. “Sure, I had gotten into arguments with Eugene and Cassandra, but nothing could compare to what happened that night.”

Quirin was quiet, taking in all her words. It made Rapunzel, unsure of what emotions could be boiling inside the man. But she pushed her nerves to the side, knowing it was only fair to talk to him, to show him that he wasn’t the only one who failed Varian.

Though she did pull her eyes away, looking forward as she felt her fists tighten. Her face scrunched up in frustration, past anger towards herself lingering, feeling her eyes prick with tears that threatened to spill. 

“I didn’t even stop the guards from tossing him back into the storm.” She choked, swallowing hard as she wiped her eyes.

Quirin searched her, watching her body language and feeling her guilt. Still, he said nothing, allowing the Princess her moment, letting her calm herself to keep going.

Rapunzel took a sharp breath, straightening and relaxing her body. If there was one thing she learnt since leaving that tower, she had been getting better control over her emotions. Too many times had she tried to hide it all from Mother Gothel, crying away in her room with only Pascal by her side. It hurt, thinking about how she used to love that woman, yet was never allowed to cry around her. 

Finally calming herself, Rapunzel turned to face Quirin again. “I didn’t know what to expect. At the time, I wasn’t quite sure what the problem was. I knew it had something to do with you, but it wasn’t until Varian asked for our help that I learned the full truth.”

Again, she couldn’t help but think back to those days. Why hadn’t she gone to see him? Why didn’t she ask someone like Eugene or Cassandra to go check up on Varian? The only reason they suggested she didn’t go was because of the rocks, but it’s not like those two would be affected. 

Maybe it was because she had still been so naive, still taking time to understand how harsh the world was. It wasn’t all a fairy tale with a heartwarming love story, as there were other people beyond her, Eugene and her parents. Other lives with their own stories. She once was so desperate to stay in that emotional bubble of hers, wanting to push away any negative thoughts and live a happy life. What she had to learn was that there was darkness outside that old tower of hers, that life was shadowy, light and even grey sometimes.

Rapunzel's head limped to the side a little, eyes focused on nothing. “It was so hard to think about the fact that we left a poor young child to fend for himself. Living in an abandoned village, swarming with magical block rocks, only having Ruddiger and his father’s caged corpse to be around.”

Quirin's lower eyelids rose a little, still taking in every word she spoke. How painful it must have been, being right there, and yet unreachable to Varian. No way for Quirin to comfort him, to call out to him, to stop him before it was too late. 

Huffing, the Princess gave an annoyed and hurt look. “Of course, my dad didn’t help.” She shook her head, still wondering how she never heard about what they did, not until it was too late. “Sending guards after him because Nigel twisted the truth, along with learning that Varian was messing with the black rocks.” 

The man’s eyes squinted, remembering those parts of the tale. When Varian told him the story, Quirin couldn’t believe what his old friend, the King mind you, did to the boy. All because he was scared, fearing the consequences he had brought about. Quirin would have given Frederic a talking-to, if not for the fact that the man had no memories at the time. When that was finally fixed, Varian convinced Quirin to not say anything, as he wanted to try and fix things with the royal family himself. 

Rapunzel brought a hand up, twirling a strand of her short hair, gazing at it deeply. “And you know what, Varian was right in some ways.” He had been the one to say the Sundrop was needed, that it would stop the black rocks, that it would save Corona. And yet no one listened, not until Rapunzel finally touched those things, using that magic to take the boy down. “It doesn’t excuse what he did, but he had been the only one willing to do something about those rocks, and he paid the price.” She lifted her gaze, green eyes full of guilt as she stared into Quirin’s dark ones. “While I sat back because I was too nervous to face them, and dad tried to deny their existence.”

The man stared back at her, still unreadable. But he wasn’t angry, he couldn’t blame her. She, much like Varian, had been young and scared children at the time, struggling because of the lies their parents told them. Quirin didn’t tell Varian the truth about the rocks, while Frederic never told Rapunzel about the Sundrop secrets. The Princess did make mistakes, but she was willing to work through them and admit her wrongs, unlike others, many who were adults. 

He wondered why they had all let the young ones fix the problems the adults made, why they never offered enough help. Varian had tried to fix the black rock problem when no one else would, defying his father who wanted to run away like a coward. 

Eugene, despite being abandoned and having no clue about his real identity for years, still tried to help his father, to pull him away from the madness that was the Moonstone, and forgave him when he understood why Edmund left him. 

Cassandra had been lied to, never told the truth behind her own mother and what that woman had done, yet constantly trying to prove herself to everyone that she was more than the sideshow. 

Lance was much like Eugene, feeling like all he could do in this world was be a thief, but eventually took in two girls who also felt the same, the three of them finding family in one another. 

And Rapunzel went through so much, having lost eighteen years of her life, then being thrusted into danger because of the choices her father made in the past. 

Then, Rapunzel moved forward, coming up to Quirin with a look of understandment, tilting her head back to keep looking at the man’s eyes. She came right up to him, her voice still so gentle.

She spoke again, letting her words flow out of her mouth. “So I get it, Quirin. The idea of holding back, not reaching out or saying something to a loved one because you’re scared, not until it’s too late.” Her gaze looked back at her reflection, noting every detail of herself that had changed over time. “The idea that I wish I could have done something sooner.”

The man’s expression finally showed some emotion, light shame and guilt washing over himself as he looked away as well. Time travel would never be a thing in his mind, no matter how much he wished for such an idea. Memories come with a cost, they remind you of what you did and didn’t do.

Rapunzel looked back at him. “But Varian’s smart. It took him a while, and once he calmed his emotions, he knew what he did was wrong, just as I did too. It was okay for him to hate me, to be mad and feel betrayed. What wasn’t okay, however, was lashing out and hurting everyone.” She consoled, letting out a deep breath.

Her eyes glanced down, before her arm twitched forward, and she gently took the man’s hand. He blinked, looking at her with a perplexed expression, but didn’t say anything as she held it softly.

Seeing that she had his full attention again, Rapunzel added on. “He understands what he did, he took responsibility for his actions, while I did my best to support him and give him space when he wanted to talk again.” With her spare hand, she placed it on her chest. “We both looked at our actions from the past and took the blame for what was rightfully our fault.” She pulled it away, now placing it on Quirin’s chest, intentionally over his heart. “And I know you both can do the same.”

He took it all in, wondering when she received such wisdom. But these were words he had been wanting to hear, needed to hear. The idea that, yes, he messed up, that Varian had been hurt by him. But it wasn’t the end of the world, and he could make up with his son. 

He gave her a nod, and Rapunzel pulled her hands away. She gave a warm, reassuring smile to him, stepping back. 

“Thank you.” Quirin spoke finally, but his eyes lingered out the window again. “I can only hope they weren’t our last words said to each other.”

Rapunzel leaned in again, patting the man’s shoulder, as she followed his gaze out the window. She wanted to say more, to tell him that they would find Varian, but it was still too cloudy to make any kind of promises. 

The old farmer thought to himself, thinking back to his argument with Varian. Again, his son’s words haunted him, but what the boy uttered last to him still hurt to think about. 

‘I need someone I can rely on right now.’

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had taken Owl a decent while to find what he was looking for. At first, he had been searching through the thick trees, expecting the Saporians to have hidden in the deep brush. But, when he found nothing, he decided to scan any open areas in the woods. If they were taking an airship, they would have to land it somewhere it could fit.

And he did find it, by the base of a hill, surrounded by trees. The vehicle looked to have some lingering damage from the storm, so they must have landed here sometime yesterday. When he swooped down and landed on a branch, he scanned the deck of the ship.

He saw a couple of people, none that he recognised, but they all seemed fairly dangerous. And some of them did have the Saporian symbol on their outfits, so he knew he found the right location. He squinted his eyes, tilting his head as he tried judging what he saw.

Three of them were by the roping area, a red-headed woman seemingly showing them how to tie knots or something. Another two were taking a look at the balloons, fixing any cuts in the cloth or making sure the engines were up and running. 

Unfortunately, Owl didn’t seem to find anything that explained what they were up to. Not one to leave empty-handed, he glided down without a sound to get a better look.

He flew past the three by the ropes, who didn’t acknowledge the bird. They wouldn’t suspect anything, as it's not like owls don’t live in the forests, so hey probably presumed he was a wild animal. Though he did hear a snippet of their conversation.

Rose tightened her rope before displaying it to the other two. “And that’s the double fisherman’s knot.” She gestured.

Clementine squinted at it, before giving an approving nod. “Useful.”

The bird of prey ignored them, now gliding along the sides of the airship. He flew by the windows, glancing into each room. He did see one Saporian doing what he guessed was laundry, before hopping over to the next window. Now he saw two more of these people, hanging around the kitchen area. 

Gill leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his crossbow. “Any ideas on dinner?”

Julius pulled his head out from the cupboard, mulling over those words. “A couple, but it depends on what Andrew and Kai bring back.”

Owl frowned lightly, taking off to investigate the rest of the ship. It was becoming frustrating that he wasn’t finding anything important, beyond the Saporians’ location. He didn’t want to disappoint Cassandra, so he was determined to bring back something.

He passed by a couple more windows, not really focusing at this point when he didn’t find anything still. It’s why he had to do a double-take when he saw a familiar teenager in one of the rooms. 

Blinking, Owl snapped back and perched himself outside the window, staring into the room. His sights weren’t deceiving him, as the laying figure had a distinctive blue stripe in his hair. This boy must have been Varian, but what in god’s name was he doing here?

Before he made himself known, Owl assessed the situation. The alchemist's room was somewhat bare, but there were strange pieces of paper hanging on one of the walls. The boy himself wasn’t moving, deathly still on the floor, which was rather concerning. Varian also appeared to be missing articles of clothing, and his visible skin was paler than it should be. Varian also appeared to be tied up, his ankles and wrists stuck together. 

The bird’s eyes narrowed, not liking what he was seeing. He hadn’t met Varian too often, but he had liked the child when they met. Owl even remembered when the boy helped the bird during the Science Expo, tying up the banner that Cassandra abandoned. Despite what had happened with Varian, he knew the kid was good, similar to his owner.

Glancing around, he noticed that part of the window was broken, a small hole in the corner. He shuffled along the ledge, coming up to it. He popped his head through, puffing up in annoyance when he quickly realised the rest of him was too big to squeeze through. He also didn’t want to risk cutting himself on the glass.

Huffing, he looked down at the windowsill, seeing a journal cover laying. Judging by how flat it was, it was empty with no pages, which probably explained the papers on the wall. He then set his sights on the boy, who had yet to even notice him. So Owl hooted at the boy.

Immediately, Varian’s head snapped up, eyes wide when he saw the bird. Owl pulled his head back briefly, now seeing how miserable the teen looked, with a cracked lip, bruising jaw, bags under his eyes and messy hair. He also hadn’t missed how alert the boy looked, as if he thought Owl was the enemy for a moment. 

But fear quickly shaped into shock and hope, as Varian lifted his head up, his hazy blue eyes glimmered with disbelief. Owl leaned in again, waiting for the child to speak. 

Varian swallowed, fumbling to find something to say. “O-Owl?” He sputtered, as if he simply thought the animal was a hallucination. 

The bird twisted his head around, holding it upside down. After a moment, Varian came to the conclusion that the feathered animal was real, and not a figment of his jumbled up imagination. He tried to sit up, but still couldn’t find it in him to move.

Varian paused, briefly looking at the nearby door. When he looked back to Owl, he lowered his voice a little, not wanting to be caught talking to his winged saviour. Not the kind of angel he had been expecting, but he would take it.

“If you’re here, then Cassie…” Varian breathed, thinking to himself and what this could mean for him.

Owl hooted again, unable to ask Varian what was going on personally. And as stoic as the bird was, he really wasn’t liking the condition the boy was in. It made him narrow his eyes, thinking about what he was going to do to those Saporians when Cassandra allowed it. 

Varian found his voice again, talking to Owl. “Please, I need you to get help.” His eyes then shifted to the wall of paper, and he used his head to limply gesture to it. “Or at least warn them of this.”

The predator of the sky blinked, tilting his head again as he examined the wall. So it seems like that those strange pages did mean something, judging by how distressed Varian was acting around them. But when he tried to fit into the room again, he couldn’t.

Varian bit his tongue, realising that there wasn’t enough room for the bird. His eyes drifted down a little, now spotting the book cover that was laying by Owl’s head. 

He flicked his chin up in a gesture. “Take the cover, they ripped out all the pages anyway.” Varian ordered him.

Owl looked down at it, bending his head over and using his beak to pull it through the crack. After a few attempts, the feathered animal managed to pull it through, now able to get a good grip on it with his talons. 

He faltered for a moment, staring back into the room through the glass. Varian watched him, seeing Owl’s hesitation. A part of the boy didn’t want to be alone again, thankful to see a friendly face for once, but he knew this was too important to let childish fears get in the way.

“I’ll be fine, go…” Varian urged him, giving him a tired yet grateful smile.

Owl paused for a good while, before shuffling around and taking off, having a tight but careful hold on the old cover. He did look back a few times, wondering how Cassandra was going to handle the news. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fidella grazed at the ground, Cass by her side as she patiently waited. The woman looked out at the harbour, having not seen any signs of Andrew and his partner since she left. She wondered if they had left town yet.

Her loyal horse nickered to her, and Cassandra gently brushed her fingers through Fidella’s mane. She gave her mount a gentle smile, a gesture to keep eating. 

But they both looked up at the sky when a small shadow crossed over them. Owl had returned, diving down and perching right on Fidella’s saddle. The horse neighed to her friend, welcoming the bird back.

Owl seemed to ignore her, eager for Cassandra’s attention. The woman raised a brow, stepping closer and taking a look at what her hunter brought her. When she held out a hand, Owl dropped the journal cover in it. 

She tilted her head, bringing it close to read it. The name ‘Haco’ was written on the front, a sharp symbol printed above it. She briefly opened it, but found that all the pages had been torn out. When she looked at the name again, she thought it over, having heard it before.

“Haco? I think Xavier mentioned that story before. A guy who studied fire magic, right?” Cassandra looked to her companions, both giving her blank looks. 

Shaking her head lightly, she turned back to the item in her grasp. She brushed a gloved hand across the front, feeling the etches across the leather cover. She could tell that it was decently old, but someone must have recently dusted it off, as she saw faint finger markings.

Raising a brow, she openly thought. “But why is Andrew interested in him?”

Her attention suddenly turned back to Owl, who was pacing across the saddle, on edge. It concerned her, as her normally stern bird seemed nervous about something. She lowered the hand holding the cover, using her other one to reach out and try and console her pet. 

“Owl, are you ok?” She questioned, tilting her head at him.

The animal’s giant golden eyes stared into her hazel ones, clearly showing he wanted to tell her something, but didn’t have the ability to do so. Frustrated, Owl frowned to himself as he tapped his claws. Fidella tried asking him, but he still ignored her.

Narrowing his eyes, he flared his wings and took off without warning, jetting off back into the forest. Cassandra pulled back, giving him room to fly off. Her gaze watched him, perplexed by his behaviour. Though it looked like he was heading back to the Saporians, most likely to bring something else to answer her questions towards him. 

Something didn’t feel right, as she sensed something dreadful was awaiting. Just what had the Saporians done to set her bird off? She could only wait and see.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Owl wasted no time, darting straight towards the airship’s location. He needed to find something to warn Cassandra, to tell her that Varian was in danger. He was tempted to revisit the boy, but knew there was nothing he could reach in that room to bring back.

When he arrived at his destination, he paused in the air when he saw two new people coming onto the ship. Andrew and Kai. The pair must have finished shopping some time ago, bringing in large sacks of supplies to be put away. 

All the other Saporians gathered onto the deck, surrounding the two who boarded, eager to see what they brought. If this was all of them, then Owl counted that there were at least ten members. 

“What’d you bring us?” Gill crept over, already taking one of the sacks. 

Andrew raised a brow at him, but smiled faintly. “A few things. Take a look.”

Half of the crew joined in, searching the supplies to see what they were offered. While they did that, Owl glided down, making no sound still. Landing by some crates, he hid away as he scanned the place, looking for something.

Kai pulled out a bag, sniffing it lightly. “Ah, these mushrooms are fine quality.”

Andrew shook his head lightly, trying not to roll his eyes. He turned to his other friends, talking to them. “Our ‘guest’ cause any trouble?”

Owl frowned, briefly looking at them with a glare. That one sentence made him realise that they were treating Varian’s capture like a joke. Owl was aware of their story and connection to the boy, so he knew that they hated Varian. It didn’t sit right with the bird, thinking back to how brittle the alchemist looked. 

Maisie didn’t lift his eyes, looking over the bottle of ink he found in his search. “Haven’t checked on him, but no one’s heard anything when we pass by his room.”

Lynda shrugged, resting against the nearby wall. “Might have fallen asleep.” She suggested.

The bird tried to ignore them, his sharp eyes scanning the area. That’s when he saw a desk, resting by one of the doorways that led inside the ship. There were pieces of paper covering it, messy writing scrawled over them, but what interested the animal was the pair of goggles sitting on the edge.

He knew they were Varian’s, too familiar to think otherwise. Sparing a glance at the disgusting humans, Owl silently made his way over. His wings were silent as he glided over, a shadow taking flight.

When he landed, he snatched the desired object up, frankly not caring if he left a mess on the table. In fact, he did purposely brush off some of the papers, hoping they’d flutter off into the wind later. Being petty was something he picked up from Cassandra. 

Andrew spoke up again, catching Owl’s attention. “I’ll check on him when dinner’s made.”

The bird paused at that. It was evident that these people were hurting the kid, and Owl wished he could do something right here, right now. But he was too small, designed for hunting and attacking to distract. Plus, he had to make sure that they didn’t know Cass was here.

Frowning bitterly, the bird flared his wings, making sure he had a good grasp on the goggles, before taking off once more. As he started to leave, he did faintly hear the Saporians still.

“Think we should feed him yet?” Clementine teased, causing everyone else to laugh in a mean manner.

It only made Owl sharpen his deep glare. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cassandra had her arms crossed, tapping her foot as she glued her sights to the sky. Owl had been on edge, so she was now too. Cass knew how crafty Saporians could be, and they were very stubborn people, so whatever they were planning was something to not be taken lightly. 

Fidella stood straight, continually glancing around, keeping an eye out for any Saporians that might show up. It was strange to think that, out of the travelling trio, she was the only one who had been there during the Saporian takeover. Owl had stayed with Cassandra when she turned, while Fidella returned to Corona with the rest.

The horse and woman looked to the treeline, seeing Owl once more. Cass squinted, tilting her head as she saw he had something in his claws. It was probably the answer to her previous question she had asked him.

The bird hooted, diving down with grace as he landed on Fidella’s saddle once more. The horse neighed to him, and Owl finally looked to his other friend with sharp eyes, a glint of concern in them. Fidella frowned lightly, but when her eyes drifted down to the bird’s talons, they widened in horror.

Cassandra regarded the strange looks her companions were giving to one another, stepping closer and turning her sights to the item that Owl held. They looked familiar, so she reached out.

“Owl, what do you-?” She cut herself off when the bird let go of it.

As the feathered creature hopped back, allowing her a better look, she felt her heart stop. It was a pair of goggles. Worn leather, scratched glass, with golden rims. She knew who these belonged to. 

Reacting, she snatched them up and brought them closer, examining every detail of them. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, maybe for a shred of hope that she was wrong, but there was no mistaking what these were.

Cassandra swirled her tongue, trying to find her voice again. “These...these are Varian’s” She uttered.

Fidella’s ears folded, staring with great worry in her eyes. During the time Cass had the Moonstone, young Varian had decided to take care of Fidella. He had worked on a farm with his father, so he knew how to take care of animals. During that time, the boy and horse bonded quite nicely. So the idea that the child was with these people, the ones who promised to kill him one day, it sent a dark shiver up her long spine. 

Owl’s gaze lowered, hunching a little in sorrow. He still wished he could go back and find some magical way to save the kid, but he couldn’t, not alone at least. 

Cassandra’s eyes darted between the goggles and Owl, processing what she learnt. There was no doubt that Varian was here, with the Saporians. And she knew it wasn’t because he turned evil and joined them again. It had to be a kidnapping.

Sudden anger rose in her, causing her to grip the goggles tightly. “Those pieces of shits better not have him.” Cassandra hissed.

The two animals perked up with narrowed eyes. She glanced between them, seeing that the two were waiting for her command. The woman paused, taking a few sharp breaths to calm herself. She knew she had to be tactical about this, no matter how much she wanted to draw her sword and charge in.

Tapping her foot lightly, she began thinking of a couple of ideas. She looked back at Owl, the predator staring right back at her, tilting his head lightly.

“How many are there?” Cassandra inquired. 

To answer her question, the bird began tapping one of his claws against the saddle. Cass counted each tap, frowning to herself when her friend finished at ten. The odds didn’t look good in her favour.

She clicked her tongue lightly, thinking quietly to herself for a plan. She’d sometimes glance at the goggles in her hands, then her satchel which contained Haco’s journal cover, then back at her two animal friends. 

Her shoulders slumped a little. “I can’t go in alone…I’m good, and I know I can kick Andrew’s ass, but ten Saporians is a bit much, even for me.” Cassandra muttered.

Her sights drifted back down to the goggles in her hand, gently wiping a finger across the glass frames. A brief memory of Varian popped into her head, remembering his goofy smile, adorable freckled face, intelligent yet gentle baby blue eyes and beautiful locks of black hair with the mysterious blue streak. 

There was no way she would abandon him. They were friends, and she owed it to him. She had kidnapped him once before, and despite how horrid she acted, he never stepped down in trying to reach out to her. 

But with him being a player in her plans, she had to be careful. She knew the Saporians hated him, her friends had mentioned that they tried to kill Varian last time they were around one another. Though it did make her wonder why they had him alive. Or, at least, she hoped he was alive.

Sighing, she lowered the goggles. “And I don’t want to risk the kid’s life.”

She was outnumbered, they had a hostage, and she had no idea what they were planning. Even with Fidella and Owl, she couldn’t really do anything without grave consequences. 

But then her eyes looked to her satchel, remembering the cover Owl found. An idea sprung in her head, and she started looking through her bag, stepping closer to Fidella as she did so. She slipped out a piece of paper, a pencil and the book cover. 

Owl shuffled over, giving her space as Cassandra started writing, using Fidella’s saddle to press the paper against. Both animals looked at one another, having a faint idea on what their owner could be doing. 

When Cass was done, signing off on her letter, she folded it. Reaching into her satchel again, she pulled out a long piece of sturdy string, tying the note around the cover. Once it was secure, she held it out to Owl. 

She began to order him. “Quick, to Corona, as fast as you can. Give Rapunzel the letter, then come straight back to me.” Owl nodded, taking the item from her hands. Cassandra watched him, before looking out to the forest. “I’ll be doing some scouting, see what I can learn.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian had yet to move from his spot on the floor, side pressing against the wooden ground. His gaze was glued forward, but he wasn’t focusing on anything. Instead, he was mulling over in his own mind.

Owl was here, which must mean that Cassandra was nearby. Seems luck was finally giving him a hand. He had faith she would do something to help him, but she might take time. She was smart, a tactful woman, and wouldn’t run in blindly. 

Yet this also meant that Varian had to hide two things from the Saporians. He couldn’t let them know that Cass was around, or they might run off to hide or find her and attack her. He had to hope that they didn’t see Owl, or suspect he was a spy if they did notice him. 

The other thing was his magic. Varian had a feeling that if he fell asleep again, those strange dreams might come back, which seemed to prompt his powers to show, if only for a moment. If any of the Saporians walked in on that, he knew he was screwed.

All he could do was lie, pretend that no one was coming to save him, and that he had no hidden abilities within himself. As much as he wanted to jump for joy for Cassandra finding him, he had to play it safe and give her time.

Acting like she wasn’t around was probably going to be easier than hiding his magic. He still didn’t know how it worked, and there were parts of it he couldn’t control. The fact it was now connected to his sleeping wasn’t helping. He was unguarded in his slumber, so he wouldn’t be able to alert himself if someone was coming, to hide his powers.

The best he could do is figure out the best moments to rest. That, or just not sleep at all. Really, he’d rather the idea to never go back into that black and white world that was his nightmare. But he was only human, who was so weak and exhausted that passing out was going to happen eventually. 

Sighing, he curled his head forward, cheek rubbing against the floor. How he just wanted to go home, to hold Ruddiger close and be with the people he loved. It made him wonder how his friends and father were taking the news of his disappearance. He could only imagine the deep anger boiling in people like Rapunzel or Quirin. 

His ears perked to life when he heard something. He pulled his head up a little, turning his faint sight to the door. Seems like he was getting another visit, judging by the footsteps coming towards his room.

When the door creaked open, Varian resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. It was Andrew again, the man back from his trip to collect supplies. The Saporian was holding a bowl, filled with what Varian presumed was soup, in one hand, while he had a spoon in the other. It made the boy glare at him, realising Andrew brought his dinner with him, taunting the starving teen.

Huffing quietly under his breath, Varian rested his head back down, not even bothering to look at Andrew. He heard the man chuckle, stepping into the room and closing the door. Andrew strolled across the room, glancing at the paper-covered wall, then back at Varian.

Andrew paused, sipping his soup, before placing the bowl on the nearby windowsill. “So, learn anything new, Buddy?” He questioned.

Varian simply narrowed his eyes, feeling his irritation mix with frustration and anger. He wasn’t a slave or tool. And he didn’t want to prove Andrew right, to show that the man knew how Varian ticked. So the boy stayed silent, trying to ignore the man.

Andrew raised a brow, taking a few steps forward. Varian subconsciously pulled himself closer, trying to vanish into the floor. His eyes watched the man’s black boots, as if expecting to be kicked.

“You know, it's respectful to look at someone when they’re talking to you.” Andrew informed him, as if Varian was the one being disrespectful. 

The alchemist managed a snort, biting back loud enough to be heard. “I guess you are my elder. You’re like sixty, right?” Varian snarked.

Without warning, the man grabbed a fistful of Varian’s hair, giving the boy no time to react as he was lifted up by it. Varian gasped and hissed in pain, feeling his strands tug against his skull and skin. Andrew yanked him into a sitting position, but didn’t let go.

Varian squirmed weakly, but every time he tried to get away, the burning agony across his head flared up more. The boy shut his eyes tight, unable to do anything as Andrew knelt down, still holding his grasp tightly and high.

Ignoring the teen’s whines, Andrew spoke. “Sharp tongue as always.” He chided, twisting his grip to make Varian groan.

The boy managed to crack an eye open, hissing through the pain. “S-Stop.” Varian weakly pleaded.

But Andrew didn’t relent, grip still tight. Varian grit his teeth, unable to focus on anything other than the discomfort he was suffering through. Maybe he shouldn’t have made fun of him? If there was one thing Varian knew about Andrew, was that the man was vain.

Andrew clicked his tongue. “You have the means of stopping this yourself.”

Varian knew what he meant. He wanted the boy to answer his original question. Varian was tempted to keep being stubborn, to not give in and tell the man what he knew. He didn’t want to seem so weak already.

But his frail body was begging him to make it stop, telling Varian to speak the truth. The boy bit his cheek, trying to hold onto that rebel part of him. But he could only take so much. And he wasn’t wanting to see what else the man could do to him.

Complying finally, Varian gasped out. “Gah, no! I haven’t found anything new.”

Right when those words left his mouth, Andrew finally released his hair. Varian’s head slumped forward, groaning and hissing quietly under his breath. His body swayed for a moment, threatening to drop back down again, but Varian managed to will himself to stay upright.

Varian pressed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a sharp breath before forcing his head up, opening his hazy eyes to look at Andrew. The man was watching him, waiting for the alchemist to continue. 

Swallowing, Varian sighed and clarified. “It’s just detailing his final views of the world and what he’d learnt. Hell, at least six of these pages are dedicated to his pet.” He groused, still glowering at Andrew.

The man tilted his head side to side, thinking over the teen’s words. Varian observed him, knowing that his interrogation wasn’t over. Every time the boy let his guard down, or had a moment to recover himself, Andrew was right there to remind him how hopeless things were.

“So what you’re telling me, is that you’re worthless?” Andrew smirked, eyes glinting with a dangerous look.

Varian blinked, having not expected it. “What-?”

The boy cut himself off when Andrew moved his hand, slipping under his fur coat revealing part of his knife, the rest of it still cloaked. Varian’s breathing froze, staring at the bladed weapon with fear.

“Go on, say you can’t decipher it. Gives me all the reason to no longer need you around.” Andrew prodded him, fingers teasing against the knife’s handle. 

Varian’s eyes shifted between the man and the weapon. He knew this was a manipulation tactic, but he didn’t want to risk it. He couldn’t die yet, not when he knew help was nearby.

For a moment, he let himself think about Cassandra. She would help, she was here, and he wasn’t alone. As much as he wanted to stop all of this, he knew he had to keep going along with the Saporian’s plans, enduring through the torment. 

His shaky eyes looked back at Andrew, tongue shuffling around for the right words. “L-Look, maybe there’s something. I still need time.” Varian implored his captor. “It took me over two months and a week to figure out the Demanitus Scroll. Even then, I had equipment to help me.” The boy rambled, pressing himself against the wall once more.

Andrew seemed to consider those words, giving a look that showed he was thinking about it. The pair waited in silence, as Varian didn’t dare say anything else. Though he did intently stare at the knife once more, watching the man tap some fingers against it.

Then Andrew gave him a ghostly smile, sheathing the weapon away as he stood back onto his feet. Varian let out a sigh of relief, feeling his body slump a little when the tension left. He watched how Andrew wandered over to the opposite wall, looking over the notes. 

Tapping his foot, Andrew spoke without looking at Varian. “Have a timezone of how long this is going to take?”

The feeble boy frowned, giving the man a look. “I can’t just give a time-” He stopped himself when Andrew looked over his shoulder, giving Varian an expression that dared him to keep talking. The teen bit his tongue, deciding to change his words. “Give me a week, at least, maybe I’ll get something by then.” He sighed, lowering his head in defeat. 

Andrew smirked with a pleased look, strolling back over to the boy. “Good.” He patted Varian with mocking praise. “Keep this up and you might be rewarded.”

Varian didn’t reply, only stiffening at the contact. Andrew was treating him like a dog, scolding him when the boy did something he didn’t like, trying to train Varian into following orders.

Andrew pulled away, going back to the windowsill to retrieve his bowl of soup. But as he picked it up, he glanced around suspiciously. Varian raised a brow at him, not seeing what caught the man’s eye.

Andrew brushed a hand across the edge, briefly glancing out the window. “Huh, thought I left the cover here.”

Varian felt himself tense, remembering Owl. He couldn’t let them know about Cassie. If they knew, it would all be over. And he didn’t even want to think about what they’d do to her. They wanted Varian alive, but she was expendable.

His eyes darted around, trying to figure out what to do. The boy needed to draw Andrew’s attention, find a way to distract the Saporians long enough. There was an idea in his head, to make himself the target 24/7. It wasn’t going to be fun by any means, but it was better him than his rescuer.

Varian gave a weak smirk. “Well, you are my elder, so old age must be getting to you…”

Attacking the man’s pride was always a quick way to annoy him. And it worked, as Andrew snapped around and scowled at the boy. He didn’t give Varian a chance to say anything else, raising his leg and striking the teen’s left side, knocking him back down to the floor.

There was a decent thud when Varian smacked against the wooden ground, feeling his body jolt with an aching pain. But he didn’t have time to process when a heavy boot pressed against his skull. Varian grit his teeth, hissing and whining as his head throbbed, unable to get away from the agonising pressure. 

For a moment, he thought Andrew might actually kill him, feeling like his skull could crack at any second. But when the man was satisfied, he released the teen’s head and stepped back. Varian scrunched his face tightly, trying to ease the pain as he felt a nasty headache beat against him. 

“Why do you do this to yourself, buddy?” Andrew questioned him, as if it was Varian’s fault that he was nearly crushed like a grape.

The man didn’t wait for a response, making his way to the door and exiting the room. Varian waited a few moments, making sure that Andrew was indeed gone, before curling in on himself, making sure the tears in his eye didn’t fall.

He kept telling himself to stay strong, to just keep going and everything will be alright soon. Andrew didn’t have full control over him yet, and Varian was willing to do anything to save his home, his family.

But that didn’t stop him from letting out a faint whimper. “Cassandra, please get here soon…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cass peered through the bushes, careful to stay in the shadows. She was thankful the sun was setting, as it meant she could use the darkness to her advantage. 

She had left Fidella at camp, while Owl left to Corona, so she was alone in spying the Saporian airship. She saw a couple of members hanging around the deck, but they were too far to hear. They appeared to be laughing about something, having dinner as they talked. 

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw Andrew, the man joining his friends with a sickeningly pleased smile across his lips. She knew he must have done something, and a part of her suspected it had to do with Varian.

Thankfully, it didn’t look like they were taking off anytime soon, so there was time for backup to arrive. She could only hope it would be enough, that she was making the right calls. The kid’s life was in her hands.

“Don’t worry, Varian. Help is on the way.” She whispered, praying that fate was on their side.

.


	7. Deceitful Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Varian is given a chance, he must make a decision that could risk his life, along with angering the Saporians.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Eugene receive Cass’s message, leading to them making their plans and discoveries towards helping the alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOOOOhhhhh boyyy, an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter this one is. Best you read the warnings this time around, and the image of the chapter is a little darker this time.**
> 
> **Also, I seemed to have this habit of making each chapter longer than the last. Sorry about that! I just get really into it.**
> 
> **But, now onto the angst, whump and how much of an asshole Andrew is.  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Owl**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians OCs**
> 
> **Cassandra  
>  Owl**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Pascal  
> Ruddiger  
> Maximus**
> 
> **Queen Arianna  
>  King Frederic  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Swear Words, Violence/Abuse, Blood (Both in dream and real life), Torture (Both Physical and Mental), A lot of Whump this time around!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Rapunzel had a habit of sitting around her balcony when times were tough. It felt like the only place she could watch the world, while also hiding from it. The fresh cold air would clear her thoughts, while sometimes distracting herself by watching the town below. 

It was late morning of day four in Varian’s disappearance, and nothing had been found. The lingering damage from the storm didn’t help, wiping away every evidence on where to go next, along with creating too many dangerous obstacles for the guards. Fallen trees, weak cliffs and overflowing rivers everywhere. 

The Princess didn’t know what else to do. They had no clear idea on where the Saporians would be hiding, or why they had Varian in the first place. She was still scared that the boy might be dead already, and they were running around for nothing.

But she kept gripping onto hope, telling herself to not give up and that they’ll find him. Rapunzel wasn’t going to abandon him, not again. Varian needed them, and they weren’t going to fail him once more, not with his life at stake.

Yet there was nothing she could really do right now. No one in Corona reported in any sightings, and none of the neighbouring towns and Kingdom saw anything. The Saporians were playing smart, as they were used to hiding away in the shadows, waiting to strike at the right moment.

That’s why she found herself hanging around her balcony, lost in her thoughts. Pascal sat with her, resting on the railing as he gazed at her. He wanted to cheer her up, to tell her things would be ok, but this was a difficult situation, one that he was nervous about too. Trying to pretend that nothing was wrong was not going to solve anything.

Pascal cooed, tilting his head at her. Rapunzel lifted her tired fern green eyes, unable to convey any emotion. But she pulled her hand up, resting it by her little lizard. Pascal gave a weak smile, rubbing his face against her fingers to provide comfort, as small as it was.

Both of them heard someone enter Rapunzel’s bedroom, and they looked back inside the room behind them. Eugene had entered, having just returned from another search. The Princess didn’t even need to say anything, as his exhausted expression said it all. They still hadn’t found Varian.

She felt her lips tighten, and she turned away, looking back out at her Kingdom. Thoughts whispered in her head, questioning her. They asked her how she could protect her people, guide them, if she couldn’t even save one of them, a friend no less. 

Eugene observed her, taking in her demeanour as he thought of what to do. Pascal chirped at him, a soft pleading tone asking for his help. The man sighed lightly, brushing a hand through his hair, before making his way over. He paused, glancing out at the buildings down below, before taking a seat opposite to his wife.

Rapunzel didn’t look at him, eyes focusing on the world in front of her, the fresh wind brushing through her hair. She didn’t look angry, sad or curious, just numb. She didn’t know what to do, what to say or how to think.

Eugene gave her a soft look, gazing down as he took one of her hands. His white-gloved thumb rubbed it lightly, and she finally turned back to face him. He didn’t smile, as this wasn’t the time to push for happiness, but to look for faith, even if it was hard. 

“We’ll find him, Sunshine.” Eugene consoled, offering his own hope to help lift her spirits. 

Rapunzel looked to their hands, eyes squinting a little as she thought over his words. She wanted to believe him, to trust him no matter what. But she couldn’t lie to herself, because she was scared of what could happen. No one here knew what was happening to Varian, what those people were putting him through. 

And there was also the idea that whatever the Saporians were doing, was most likely connected to a plan to destroy Corona. And the Princess wasn’t sure if she was ready for another war, not after everything else that had already happened. And if they had hurt Varian, it would distract her. She doesn’t even know how she would behave if he was dead. 

Her eyes closed, head lowering as she whispered. “That’s starting to sound a lot easier said than done...”

Eugene reached over with his spare hand, caressing the side of her face as he lifted it back up. Rapunzel leaned into his warm touch, taking a deep breath. Pascal whined softly, crawling over to her and hopping onto his friend’s lap.

The Princess cracked her eyes open, looking down at her animal companion. The chameleon patted her knee, his scales shifting to a gentle yellow, trying to symbolize hope. Rapunzel’s shoulders slumped, pulling her sights back to her husband.

She hesitated for a moment, but openingly spoke. “Eugene, we don’t even know if he’s alive.” Rapunzel lamented.

She hated how grim she sounded. Usually, she’d be the one taking centre stage, telling everyone to keep going, to look at the bright side. But it was becoming hard to do so. She wasn’t giving up, far from it. It’s just that she didn’t know where to go next.

Eugene listened to his lover’s words. How he just wanted to pull her close, protect her from the world and take on all her burdens. Such a dark look across Rapunzel’s face didn’t suit her. Yet he was logical, that there was no real way to ease these thoughts until they got Varian back. Even then, they’d have to account for whatever state the alchemist was in.

The man spoke again, voice still quiet towards Rapunzel. “If he wasn’t, you know very well that those people would already be flaunting around about it, just to rub it in our faces.” He narrowed his eyes lightly, remembering how psychotic those people behaved. 

Rapunzel’s face soured, pulling away from Eugene. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Raising her arms, she held herself, sadness tugging at her lips. “Even if he isn’t dead, I know they’re hurting him. In more ways than one.”

Eugene’s mild aggression left, now reaching out to lay his hand on her knee. “we’re trying the best we can do.”

The Princess scanned over him, glancing away in shame. Again, she hated how she was acting. This wasn’t the kind of attitude she should be having, as it was getting her nowhere. Though she was only human, which meant dealing with these negative emotions. 

“I’m not blaming you or any of the guards.” Rapunzel breathed, rubbing her upper arms. “I just don’t want to fail him again.” Her voice cracked a little.

Eugene paused at those words. A lot of them had failed Varian in the past, none of them visiting him, stopping the guards or dealing with the black rocks, not until it was too late. Many ideas went around, thoughts of what could have happened if one of them acted like an adult and went to help the child. Even Eugene was guilty of these thoughts, especially after his bond with Varian grew, and the two became like brothers. The very idea of leaving the boy behind once more, it was unimaginable. 

“Rapunzel.” Eugene said, but his wife spoke over him.

Rapunzel’s voice quivered as she talked. “He doesn’t deserve this, or almost everything else that happened to him.” Her eyes turned back to Eugene, and they shook lightly as she struggled to focus on anything. “He should have had the chance to grow up, like everyone else.”

She dropped her head again, biting her lip as she didn’t dare to cry once more. Pascal looked at her with concern, crawling up her chest and hopping onto her shoulder. He began rubbing his face against her cheek, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

Eugene thought over her words, then thought over their friend group. None of them had a classic childhood. Eugene and Lance being thieves once, one of them having been a secret prince his entire life. Cassandra was the adopted daughter of the Captain of the guards, while also being the biological child of Mother Gothel. That woman had been the one to steal Rapunzel, locking the Princess away for eighteen years because of the magic the girl possessed. The more he thinks it over, the more he see that none of them really understand the concept of normal. 

Shaking his head, Eugene urged her to think otherwise. “I don’t think he ever was going to be normal. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He offered, knowing very well that someone as intelligent as Varian was bound to lead an interesting life. “Though the way it was handled wasn't great.” The man admitted, glancing away a little.

Rapunzel’s expression fell numb again, body mildly slumping as she was lost in her own thoughts. She didn’t think she could say anything else, or anything that wasn’t obvious already. 

Eugene leaned in a little, raising his hand and gently lifting her chin up. Her arms fell to her sides, fingers lightly gripping at her dress, but she did return her sights to him. Her husband gave a reassuring smile, tilting his head lightly as his eyes glimmered with loving warmth.

“The kid knows he has support now.” He reminded her, straightening himself as he did so. “He’s got his dad, Lance, Red, Angry, Xavier and you.” Eugene listed, waving his other hand to gesture to her.

Her eyes searched him, his confidence and affection managing to bring a little faith to her. Her hands rose, taking hold of the arm that led to him holding her chin. Rapunzel could feel him, he was close, and he was here for her. And her husband always had a way to put passion back into her. 

The Princess gave him a smile, even if it was a little weak. “You left yourself out.” She laughed so softly, eyes glinting with a noticeable shine. 

Eugene blinked, before he chuckled lightly. “Team Awesome all the way.” He gave a wink.

Both of them let out a mild laugh, bonding over the connection they have with Varian. Neither could still believe the idea that they took such a precious human for granted. And they never would again, that was a silent promise they both made. 

Rapunzel shuffled closer, resting against Eugene’s embrace. Pascal glanced between them, a satisfied smile on his scaly lips. Eugene wrapped his large arms around her, sheltering her from the world for a brief moment. And it was enough for her, allowing her to breathe for a few seconds. 

Her husband was right, it wasn’t over yet and they would keep helping Varian. He had to be out there, waiting for them. Rapunzel was willing to do anything to save her friend, to bring him home and keep loving him.

Eugene brushed his fingers through her hair, soothing his wife. “And whatever has happened to him while with those people, we’ll be right there to support him again.”

Rapunzel’s calm smile stretched a little, humming softly under her breath in agreement. And the couple sat there in silence for a minute, giving themselves a moment to appreciate one another. Ever since the discovery of the kidnapping, neither had allowed a moment to relax, thinking they weren’t supposed to, for fear they were wasting time. But they needed to clear their heads, and a moment like this wouldn’t harm anyone.

Pulling away a little, Rapunzel looked up at Eugene. “I love you.” She professed.

The man’s tilted his head lightly, his smile curling higher on one end. “I love you too.” He replied, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

She sighed softly, rubbing her fingers lightly across his chest. Neither still knew why fate had been so kind in having them meet, but it's not something they would ever complain about. They have saved each other, bringing a new life for the pair to live in. A life filled with love, friends and family.

Rapunzel glanced at Pascal, the lizard happily watching the two. She pulled away from Eugene, waving her fingers over to her little friend. She brushed one alongside his cheek, mimicking his previous comforting tactic. He accepted it, making a pleased croaking noise as he rubbed against her finger.

The three glanced at one another, a silent gesture that they should head back inside. Eugene stood first, watching Rapunzel take Pascal into her hands, before he helped her stand. They then all turned to head into her bedroom.

But, just as they reached the glass doors, a familiar hoot was heard from behind the three. Blinking, they all snapped around to see a bird coming their way. And just not any bird, for it was Owl.

The predator of the sky noticed them, diving down as he called out. Rapunzel’s eyes widened, dashing over to the railing when Owl perched himself on it. She knew the only reason he was here had to relate to Cassandra.

Rapunzel scanned over him, shaking her head lightly in disbelief. “Owl?” She questioned him, as if thinking she had the wrong bird.

The yellow-eyed animal puffed up, hooting again as he nodded. Rapunzel did take note that he was panting softly, which meant he must have flown for a while. Pausing, the Princess peered out at the Kingdom’s bridge. Was Cassandra here? In their last letters, her ex-lady in waiting had mentioned the idea of visiting.

The feathered raptor caught her attention again, nicking at her sleeves before gesturing to his talons. When she looked down, she finally noticed that he was holding some kind of book cover, with a letter attached to it.

Tilting her head, she slipped her hands over and took the item, just as Eugene joined her side. Pascal had called out to Owl, most likely to talk to him and ask questions, but the bird ignored him, already starting to turn around.

Rapunzel inspected the letter first, pulling away the string that bound it. Cass’s name was written on the front, with a section underneath it telling the Princess to open it immediately. She lifted her head, about to talk to Owl once more, but her friend’s companion spread his wings and took off.

Eugene blinked, confused as to why the bird would leave so soon, especially after seeing how tired he was. He glanced at Rapunzel, raising a brow, but she didn’t seem to understand it either, nor Pascal. So the group watched Owl fly away for a few more seconds, before drifting their sights back to the items they received. 

Rapunzel regarded the worn down journal cover, rubbing a hand cover the name ‘Haco’ that was written across it. Then, she looked back at the letter, unfolding it and began to read. Eugene leaned in, reading along with her.

**‘ Rapunzel.  
I’m not exactly sure on what’s going on, but I’ve spotted Andrew and his group of Saporians.’**

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, feeling her grip on the paper tighten. “Cass…” She breathed.

She located the Saporians, which must mean she also found Varian. They finally had a lead, and Rapunzel felt hope and relief wash over her. She noted to herself to give Cassandra the biggest hug she could give when they meet again.

Eugene lifted his gaze at his wife. “She found them?”

The Princess didn’t respond, but did give a nod. They both moved back to reading the note, taking in every word to see what they were dealing with.

**‘They have Varian. I don’t know what shape he’s in or where exactly they’re keeping him. Unfortunately, there are at least ten Saporians, including Andrew, so I don’t think I can risk a fight alone.**

**I do know, however, that they’re researching someone called Haco. Might be why they have the kid. Again, not sure why, but I’ll see what I can find out. You should see what Xavier knows about it.**

**They’re hunkered down near Langdale Harbour. I’ll meet you in town when you arrive.**

**Cassandra. ’**

Eugene pursed his lips, thinking to himself. “Langdale?” A mental map blinked in his mind, giving him a rough estimate of how far they were. “God, they reached quite the distance.”

Langdale was along the coast, right outside of Corona’s walls. While the town was known for their trading, it wasn’t that exciting, somewhere you’d only go to for supplies, not if you were touring. It was the perfect place to hide, as Eugene would have never sent guards or spies out there, and the people there would just presume Andrew and his crew were travellers. 

Rapunzel licked her lips, thinking about the location too. It wasn’t somewhere she had been, but she was aware of the place. It was where her Aunt Willow picked up her last birthday present for her. 

The Princess narrowed her eyes, that sense of anger and protective nature returning to her in a bright flare. Andrew couldn’t hide from her any longer, and the thought of that pushed her to be ready to fight. 

Spinning on her heels, Rapunzel dashed inside her room, swinging the doors open as she did so. Pascal, who was still on her shoulder, yelped lightly. “But we can still get there by dusk tomorrow if we leave right away.” She said, eyes still glued on the letter.

Eugene blinked, taken aback for a moment by the sudden shift in his wife’s attitude. But he agreed with her, feeling his energy returning with the prospect of a plan. They had a chance to save Varian, along with bringing the smackdown on the Saporians. 

He jogged in, joining her side. He watched as she was already grabbing some items, packing them in a decently sized bag to get ready for the trip. 

“Do we bring anyone else?” He inquired.

Rapunzel paused momentarily. She knew they shouldn’t be rushing into danger alone, that they should bring a group with them. But there was a problem in that. The storm’s damage would be a struggle to get through, and having a larger group could cause many issues. Maximus was, in fact, the only horse that could get past all the obstacles in a reasonable time, able to climb over fallen trees with ease, jump over raging rivers without hesitation, and now how to traverse soaked cliffs without breaking them. 

She wanted to get to Langdale as fast as she could, fearing the Saporian might leave if they take too long. There was also the idea that the sight of Corona guards might spread rumours, scaring Andrew and his people off before being caught. And, as selfish as it sounded, she wanted it to just be her, Eugene and Cass, given how personal this all was. Plus, the Kingdom’s defences were still weak, and would need all the forces they had to protect themselves from sudden attacks.

Rapunzel squinted, shaking her head. “We can’t waste too much time, and more people might slow us down.” She spared a glance at her husband. “We don’t know how long the Saporians will be waiting around for.”

Eugene thought it over. He could see the negative and positives of having more people, but he knew they had to be careful and not rush anything. “Are you sure about this, Blondie?” He questioned her, stopping her in her packing again. “I mean, you’re not quite as dangerous with your hair gone.”

Rapunzel raised a brow at him, frowning lightly. Sliding a hand over to her bedside table, she snatched her frying pan up. She then examined it, a dangerous look in her eyes as she brushed her fingers across the top of it.

“Oh, I have other means.” She glanced at Eugene, twirling the pan. “And if I find one tuff of that boy’s hair disturbed, they’ll all learn what those other means are.” Rapunzel threatened, narrowing her eyes.

Eugene raised his hands, shuffling back a little. But he did chuckle lightly, finding it funny in how someone so kind and bubbly, could be so menacing and scary. If there was one thing he’s learnt, it’s to never tick off the nice ones.

Rapunzel slipped the frying pan into her bag, as Eugene joined her side once more. He spotted Cassandra’s letter, resting on the bed, along with the second item that came with it. The Captain tilted his head, reaching out and taking the red cover.

He inspected it, glancing at the name and symbol written on the front, before opening it. There was nothing inside, but he could see lines of ragged paper running down the middle, indicating that someone had ripped out the pages. 

Pressing his tongue against his cheek, Eugene thought to himself. He turned to Rapunzel. “Then keep packing, along with informing your parents.”

Rapunzel blinked, tilting her head as she glanced at him. “What about you?”

Eugene straightened. “I’ll need to find a temporary replacement for the Captain position.” He then held up the cover in his hands, gesturing to it. “And, for once, I’m following Cass’s advice. I’ll talk to Xavier about this Haco guy.”

The Princess looked over the item, having forgotten about it for a minute. But Eugene was right, they needed to learn about this person, understand why Andrew and his people were researching about him. And who knows, maybe it would explain why they took Varian, along with what to expect when they head out.

Rapunzel took Pascal from her shoulders, whispering something to him. The lizard perked up, nodding his head and hopping down to the floor, darting out of the room. Eugene’s eyes followed him, raising a brow. 

His wife skipped over to him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Eugene smirked, pressing back with his own lips and forgetting about the chameleon. Rapunzel then pulled away, hands resting against her lover’s chest.

“Meetup at the gates?” She proposed.

A determined look crossed his face. “Sure.” He nodded, before drifting away from her and jogging out of her room. “See you there.” Eugene called back, vanishing through the doors.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sometime during the night, Varian managed to drag himself into the corner. He had a better time resting against two walls than one, especially after Andrew struck his side. His head was still sore, a ghostly imprint of the man’s boot against his skull. 

He had taken a couple of hours to recover and think of what to do next. He knew Cass was out there somewhere, most likely making a plan to help him. Though, Owl hadn’t returned yet, and he hadn’t actually seen Cassandra for himself.

It itched at him, a part of him desperately wanting to see someone else, who wasn’t a Saporian. His mind felt like it was withering, unable to think clearly in a lot of areas. Being locked away in a room for three and a half days straight wasn’t helping.

It reminded him of prison, how he only had that tiny window, Ruddiger and Andrew to pass the time with. Varian was the kind of person that needed to be doing something, always wanting to focus on working, reading and so on. He wasn’t one to sit still for long. Except this time, he was mostly alone, only getting nasty visits from the Saporians, with a broken window that he couldn’t even pull himself up to look out of. 

His wrists and ankles were starting to feel raw, flaring up with burning heat pricking at him. The rope prints were probably going to be hard to look at. And, while he couldn’t see the bruises, he could imagine how much they contrasted against his pale skin. 

Thankfully, he had been given water again. Clementine had come in the morning, giving him a drink, before vanishing. He hadn’t had any other visits today, which he was glad for. As much as he hated being alone, he would take it over having to talk to one of his captors. 

When he managed to have enough focus, he went back to reading Haco’s notes. Still, he found nothing that would reveal the location of the tomb, or the key that would open it. It grated at him, knowing that the answers were right there, but too foggy to piece together. 

He thought to himself, deciding to list out what he had learnt into sections. First, what he had discovered about Haco. He already knew that the man had been the oldest in the Elemental Segments, along with being rather calm, wise and overall friendly. He studied fire magic, of course. He was a Saporian, who was initially tasked with finding methods in taking down Corona, but that ended when the two Kingdom’s united through marriage. Though, Haco kept at his research for his own personal life, making friends with his group later down the line. Despite his childlike style of writing, Varian could tell that the man was rather smart, knowing what he was talking about in his field of study. He also really liked Phoenixes, mythical creatures that Varian had read about before. Which also brought him over to the other topic the notes talked about.

Haco wrote down a lot about Phoenixes, even having a pet one he called Solana. From what Varian could understand, they are sagacious creatures, made up of mostly the fire magic they could produce. If you could take away their magic, or somehow block it, it is the only known way to permanently kill one of these blazing birds. Able to be reborn from ashes after they die, they can live through many lives, often retaining their memories. Their magic sounded rather interesting, how they had complete and utter control over their flames, able to choose what it could burn and what to leave be. They never shed their feathers, but can remove and reattach them as they pleased. Apparently, if a Phoenix likes you enough and finds you special, they will gift you one of their feathers, which allows the user to use a fragment of their magic. Though, they can also be aggressive creatures if you have wronged them, never hesitating to take down someone if they didn’t like them, something that Varian noted to himself for later.

When it came to the location of the tomb and its key, Varian had very little to go by. Those two sentences from before stuck out the most, but they weren’t direct enough to give him an answer. Something kept telling him it was similar to the Demantius Scroll, with the whole ‘use the sun to see the sun’ kind of problem. Though, it’s not like he could ask the Saporians to let him handle the pages, for fear of Varian ripping them apart. He wasn’t gonna lie in that he wouldn’t do something like that.

Ignoring how weak his body felt, Varian openingly mumbled to himself. “If the worthy seeks more, is gifted the key, then the fire will light the way...” He recited those words once more, squinting his eyes as he thought to himself.

He hadn’t realised how far he delved into his searchings, finally able to distract himself from what was happening around him. For the time being, he was thankful for it, even if it meant he was following the Saporians’ plans. He didn’t have to think about how his body hurt, how hungry he was, how scared he was to fall asleep.

Groaning, he rested his head against the wall, taking a couple of deep breaths. While he welcomed the way to numb himself from the world, it was still frustrating to work with something so confusing. But Varian knows the location is in these pages somewhere, and he had to find it, needed to find it.

And once he knew where the tomb is, he would know where not to take the Saporians. He was willing to lead them on a wild goose chase, to trick them until help arrived. Spite had been leading him on that plan, and he was sticking to it.

Huffing out lightly, Varian grumbled to himself. “Why does every famous historical figure have to make these complicated?”

Demantius, unlike Haco, had straightforward writing once you could read it. It just so happens that his inventions behaved in frustrating ways. Like the fact you needed to push the weather device yourself, or how the portal machine required to be right in Zhan Tiri’s face to work. If Varian himself became part of the history books with a mysterious legacy, he was going to make things less complicated for future researchers, as he would understand the pain they were going through.

Narrowing his eyes, he scanned over the pages again. “And what even is the key?” He questioned, used to talking to himself when he worked.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back, looking at the roof. He had to calm himself, not wanting to explode in a bundle of frustrated anger. It would be an odd sight for someone to walk in on. 

But as he took his attention away from the notes for more than a minute, his body started to remind him how horrible he felt. A cold shiver crawled up his spine, and he pulled his knees closer to help contain what little warmth he had. He regarded the window, wishing that the sun angled its warming light in his direction. 

He had been surprised that he wasn’t tortured to near unconsciousness by now, having expected the Saporians to be unable to contain themselves. But they were playing carefully, knowing they needed Varian to be in reasonable condition to have him work. Yet, they also needed to make sure he knew his place, and not make any attempts to defy them. So starving him, leaving him in the cold, while making vague threats with the occasional violence was the way to go. 

Though, they still didn’t know that someone knew of their location, along with them knowing what the Saporians were doing. Varian had his own plans, as small as they were, and they weren’t as in control over him as they thought they were. He still had hope in him, knowing things that they didn’t, and it was one of the few things that kept him going. That didn’t mean that it was easy, as he was still a subject to their abuse. 

Varian hissed under his breath, resting his forehead against his knees. His hair was slightly greasy by now, sticking to his face and shoulders, and he struggled to brush the strands away with his hands tied. 

When he lifted his eyes, looking at his blue streak, he felt like the Starshard was mocking him. Taunting him as it had its hands on his dreams, which made sleeping a hard thing to consider. He didn’t want to close his eyes, to go back to that hell inside his mind.

Swallowing, he found his breath to be shaky. “You can do this...you’ve survived through worse…” Varian pushed himself.

But by god, was he tired. His body wanted to rest, to recover some energy to help him get through his kidnapping. If he kept at this, he was going to faint. That, or Andrew would make do on his word and drug him. A part of him was tempted to see that through. Despite how numbing being forced to sleep felt, at least he didn’t have any dreams when he was drugged.

Yet he couldn’t let the Saporians be even more in control of this situation, to let them have the decision on when he should sleep. Varian needed to have his own rights, his own choices still. But the only way for that to be, is if he rested now.

His eyes shuffled, thinking to himself. He briefly looked at Haco’s notes, then the window, then the floor. Pressing his lips, he sighed to himself and shook his head in defeat. 

He shifted in his corner, resting his side against one of the walls. At least this time he probably wouldn’t find himself collapsed on the ground when he woke up. Though, he still couldn’t find a comfortable position, so he made do and settled in his spot. 

Before he closed his eyes, he regarded the door, waiting a moment to see if anyone was coming. When he heard nothing, he lowered his eyelids and drifted off in a matter of seconds.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After what felt like a minute, Varian pried his eyes open. As he expected, he was greeted by the familiar black and white void of a world. He held his breath for a moment, laying there as he didn’t want to move. 

After a few seconds, he forced himself to get up. He had no choice but to see what would happen, as he didn’t think he had the ability to wake himself up. But, as he shifted his arms forward, placing his hands against the ground, he heard the rattling sound of metal.

His heart froze, and he drifted his eyes down to his wrists. The cuffs were still there, ominous chains floating around him, their clicking and clunking sounds tormenting him. When he flexed his fingers out, he felt the blood still dripping from his body. 

His breathing picked up, pulling himself onto his knees as he examined his hands. It was strange, in that while he didn’t see any red, the sight of the liquid that came from inside him still made him quiver. It didn’t help when he stood up, feeling his feet standing in a puddle of blood that seeped from his ankles. He bit his tongue, feeling the pressure he was causing on his wounds. 

He felt so faint, queasy as he hunched in his stance. He could only be thankful that the chains weren’t mercilessly tugging at him again. It gave him time to process, to keep himself calm, even if everything felt agonising.

When he pulled his sights up, he realised he was still crying, those thick white tears blocking his lower vision. But through them, he could see the Starshard once more.

The artifact of power hovered there, amongst its throne of crystals, as if it had been waiting for Varian to return. The sight made the boy step back, hugging his arms. He feared it would hurt him again, sing as it dug into his mind once more. 

But this time, it was quiet, making no move to strike out. He could feel its magic, the energy it produced was shining the area around it. He watched the sparkling lights, dancing around the shard like fireflies. If he hadn’t had a traumatic introduction to this thing, he would have still been amazed by its beauty. 

He stood in silence, still expecting for the Starshard to reach out to him, to do anything to antagonise the distraught teen. But it did nothing, waiting there. It unnerved him, thinking it was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Varian rubbed his arms, wincing at the jostling movement against his injured wrists. “I don’t understand what you want…” He whined, pleading to know what this was all about.

He got no response, the stone floating there. He lowered his eyes, closing them as he tried to think to himself. What was he supposed to do, to say? He had no way to know what would cause a reaction, and he didn’t think he could break these chains and run for it. 

Frustration lingered in his voice, using it to mask how scared he was. “God, I’m talking to a rock, and it’s only been a couple of days.”

He lifted a hand up, examining the cuff around it. Memories of the dungeon gripped at his mind, flashes of images of being down there haunted him. He still remembered it all. How tight it felt, the freezing temperatures when it was nighttime, nothing to do but rot away until the end of time, along with being trapped with that man. 

Andrew. The one who manipulated him, the one that convinced Varian that they were friends, that the Saporians wanted to help the boy. The lies they fed him, scaring the teen so that he would cling to them for safety. 

He had broke in that cell of his. Shattered when everything came crashing down on him. He lost everything, his home, father, friends, life and future. He couldn’t even see the outside world anymore, locked away from everyone for their own safety. 

The tears in his eyes started to grow, bucketing down his face as his breathing picked up. His hands gripped at his hair, a ringing noise harassing his hearing. The amount of time he lost down there, being trapped with the very person who would try to kill him one day. 

For a moment, his mind tricked him. He was back in that cell, prison chains at his wrists, his starving body as he struggled to eat food, feeling so sick that he didn’t think he could keep on living.

He was back in that cage...

**‘...Varian…’**

His state of panic snapped to a stop. The Starshard’s voice was back, calling out to him in its spiritual voice. Its magic was brushing against him once more, trying to attach itself to him. No, he didn’t want it, he wouldn’t let it!

He jumped back, chains clattering to his hasty movement. His ankles stung with pain from the sharp step back. His whole body was shaky, fear controlling him as he felt himself crying even harder. He was positive that the tears weren’t illusions this time.

Then the ground rumbled, shaking the nightmare as he struggled to keep standing. His head darted around, wondering what was going on. His first guess was that the amber was coming back, but he was wrong.

A long, thin, sturdy, white pole pierced through the ground, reaching unimaginable heights. Varian stumbled back, almost having been struck by it. Then another pole appeared behind him, and he tried to run.

His chains became taut, snagging him in place. He cried out, from shock and pain, feeling his trapped joints flaring up once more. He couldn’t escape, only enduring it again, but he found himself becoming a whimpering mess. Begging and pleading to be let go, to stop the torture and leave him alone. 

The ground shook again, and more of those white poles shot up, surrounding him menacingly in a box shape. Varian fell to his hands and knees, pulling himself close as he watched in mewling panic. He felt himself tense up as the poles began drawing closer to him, and he finally realised what they were. They were cell bars.

He tried shuffling away, but the chains wouldn’t let him leave. They forced him to stay, to see how he was being caged away once more. It was hopeless, there was nothing he could do, besides sitting there, unable to form any words beyond his babbling stress. 

He felt claustrophobic when they locked him in, boxing him and keeping him in place. He managed to reach a hand out, gripping onto one of the bars as he pulled. He knew he couldn’t do anything, it was just his instincts taking control.

His mind rushed around, contemplating what to do. But his black eyes looked to the Starshard, the thing still not reacting to anything that was happening. The sight of it managed to make Varian cry out something coherent.

“Stop!” He screamed, begging to it. 

Once more, there was no voice, letting the boy suffer as it watched. Varian whimpered, quivering as he rested his forehead against the bars, breath shaking violently. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do.

Yet, as he laid there, a mess in his own dreams, he thought he saw the shard glowing a little brighter. But before he could lift his head to see what was happening, something else whispered into his hearing. It was faint, echoing in the back of his head. It sounded like...hooting?

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian’s eyes snapped open, taking a deep breath as he realised he had been holding it for too long. The real world began to piece itself back together in his blurry vision. His senses struck him one by one. His hearing was watery, his blood rushing through his ears. He felt his heart beating fast, it felt a little painful with how rough it was pumping. He was almost glad when feeling the ache of his body, the cold air snipping at him to stay awake.

He heard the hooting again, reaching through his foggy senses. Gritting his teeth, he managed to yank his head up, taking in his surroundings. Of course, he was still in his room, resting in the corner he fell asleep in. The outside lighting had changed, indicating he might have been asleep for a good while. Strange, given last time it had only been an hour or two.

He panted quietly, the remnants of his nightmare still flashing in his head. But he looked to the window, seeing a friendly face, the one who called out to him and freed him from his mind.

“O-Owl?” Varian sputtered, feeling like he could cry with gratitude, even if the bird wouldn’t understand as to why.

The predator had his head pulled back, looking at Varian with wide eyes of confusement and shock. At first, the alchemist didn’t know why. But then he lifted his gaze up, seeing his hair flowing, magic shimmering through it like it had before. 

His shining eyes widened, seeing his powers seeping through to the real world once more. He bit his lip, shaking his head and hair. When he stopped and looked back, the magic had vanished.

Owl squinted in disbelief, not sure how to process what he just saw. He had come to see the boy, on Cassandra’s command. Only to find him asleep, shaking and mumbling to himself in his slumber, his hair glowing as he seemed distressed over something. It spooked the bird, but he had called out, in hopes to snap Varian out of the state he was in. And it worked, thankfully.

Varian swallowed, able to think to himself for a moment. He stabilised himself, resting his forehead against his knees as he relaxed his body. It took him a bit, but the shaking slowly subsided, his breathing slowing down bit by bit.

When he was able to, he looked back at Owl, giving an apologetic look for ignoring his friend for a moment. “Sorry, sorry, that’s ah...something new.” Varian offered, not sure how to explain what had happened in a quick session. 

Owl tilted his head, still not knowing how to react. But he didn’t press, mostly because Varian looked so awful, his behaviour suggesting that he didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, Owl wasn’t exactly a therapy animal, that was Ruddiger’s job for the boy.

Instead, he was following through on a task Cassandra gave him, bringing the trapped teenager something. Shuffling over to the crack in the window, he poked one set of his claws in, letting go of something that dropped into the room. 

Varian watched, looking to the floor to see that the item was a knife. At first, he didn’t understand, but when he squirmed a little, feeling his bindings, he realised what it was for. Sparing a glance at the window, then the door, he regarded his dark corner for a moment.

Frowning, his cheeks puffed up a little, before he willed himself to move. Shuffling across the wall, he slowly made his way to be under the window, closer to the desired object. 

Owl watched him intently, his eyes narrowing further with each whine, hiss and groan the boy produced. The animal wished he could have just given the kid the knife in an easier way, but there wasn’t really much he could do.

But Varian managed to reach it, stretching his aching bound hands to the side of him, snatching the weapon off the ground. His fingers fiddled with it, waking up from their numb state of having not been moved in so long. When he got a good hold of it, he lifted his head up to talk to Owl again.

“Thank you.” He tiredly smiled, weak gratitude leaking from his voice. “And, ah, Cass as well.” Varian added on.

It was a little difficult to see his savour from his angle, but he thinks he saw Owl nod at him. Varian hummed lightly under his breath, resting his head against the wall. He was still tired, mostly mentally at this point, still needing a moment to adjust himself before trying anything.

Breathing out, Varian asked. “Is she close by?”

The sky raptor hooted, about to make another nodding gesture, when they both heard footsteps. Their sights shot to the door, realising that someone was coming. 

Varian’s eyes darted between the sounds and Owl. If they saw him, or the knife, they were done for. Varian was confident he could hide the blade, still holding it behind himself, but Owl would have to go.

Lifting his head up again, Varian sharply whispered. “Go.”

The animal didn’t hesitate this time, understanding the caution behind his words. Owl opened his wings, taking off in silence. Varian saw his shadow against the opposite wall, watching it vanish when the bird took a sharp turn to the right. 

Varian pulled himself up a little, resting his back against the wall. He let himself hunch, pulling his knees close to look guarded, trying to seem like he was nervous for his visitor. He gripped the handle of the knife, tightly.

Though, it's not like he had to act out how afraid he really was. Especially if it was Andrew coming. If he tossed Varian around again, then he would see the knife the boy was hiding. And the alchemist didn’t even want to know what would happen after that. Probably be harshly interrogated on where he acquired the tool. 

He held his breath, expecting to see that man to come through the door. But when it creaked open, he felt himself relax a little when it was a different Saporian. One of the new ones, Lynda, if he remembered correctly. 

She raised a light brow, briefly glancing over at the wall that Varian originally leaned against. She shrugged to herself, stepping over to him. The way she behaved, so unconcerned by Varian's condition, just like the rest of them. Thankfully, she didn’t seem like the type to taunt. 

He pressed against the wall, still unsure. But as she came closer to him, he spotted the bottle of water in her hands. He thought to himself, knowing that he should probably accept the offer. Especially since he was about to attempt an escape. 

“Got you some water, kid.” Lynda lazily said, rocking the bottle back and forth.

Varian lowered his gaze for a moment, thinking. When he lifted it back up, he glanced at the door. She noticed this, following his line of sight. He panicked, thinking she was catching on, but she seemed to have been thinking differently to him.

“Andrew’s busy.” The Saporian woman tacked on.

Varian raised a brow at that. He wondered what the man could be doing, with the fact that Andrew would pass up the opportunity to torment Varian, but the boy wasn’t going to go complaining. Maybe that meant Andrew would be distracted, making the escape easier. 

She lifted the bottle, uncorking it before holding it out, pressing it against his lips before he was ready. He frowned at her rudeness, but he felt himself tense with how close Lynda was. The knife in his grasp being his main thought. But he didn’t deny the water, taking in deep sips of it.

The woman tapped her foot lightly, as if she had somewhere to be. Eventually, she took the bottle away from him, securing the lid back on as Varian processed what he drank. 

Lynda glided her eyes over to the wall, surveying the notes that Varian had been studying. “Anything new you wanna share?” She spoke, raising a brow at the boy.

Varian swallowed, lifting his head back to look up at her. He was itching for her to leave, so that he could cut his bindings already. But he had to be patient, to give it time, and soon he might be free of these people.

“No…” Varian muttered, glancing away.

Lynda snorted in a distasteful tone. “Better hope you find something, blue streak.”

Varian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t seem so lack, even if it was just the Saporian medic talking to him. He still had to give the idea that he was the prisoner, with no hope to win.

But he flinched when he felt the woman brushed a finger along his hair, feeling his oddly coloured stripe. Seriously, what was it about his hair that made people want to touch it? 

“What’s even up with that? Dye it or something?” Lynda inquired, tilting her head as she stared at the blue strand.

Varian pressed his lips together, hard. Typically, such a question was once harmless to ask. But he now knew the reason behind it. It made him briefly think back to his nightmare, ghostly claws gripping at his wrists and ankles, reminding him of those white chains. 

How glad he was that Owl woke him up, especially since someone was going to enter his room in a matter of minutes. The bird had saved Varian from both the trouble of his dreams, and the Saporians learning the truth.

When the boy didn’t respond, the woman huffed and stood straight. “Fine, if that’s how you wanna be.”

And she turned around, sauntering out the room with the same exasperated face. Maybe she drew the short straw in having to give Varian water? That would explain the attitude. Or perhaps she was always just this dead on the inside. Oh, how Varian related.

After she closed the door, the lights from the outside hall blocked out, Varian waited until he couldn’t hear her anymore. Glancing around his room, as if expecting someone to be hiding in the shadows, he felt safe enough to proceed.

He shuffled forward, giving his hands enough room to work in. He fumbled with the knife, almost dropping it a few times, before getting it at the right angle. Without hesitation, he started cutting at the rope.

He hadn’t realised how fast his heart was beating, adrenaline coming in from the idea of freedom. Once he was out, all he had to do was find Cassandra, who was most likely waiting for him somewhere in the nearby woods. Owl would most likely guide him when Varian made it off the ship. 

Unfortunately, he distracted himself in his own thoughts, as he tilted the knife at the wrong angle, accidentally cutting one of his palms lightly. He hissed, pausing in his slicing as he grit his teeth. Shaking his head, he told himself to finish this first before going back to thinking.

After a few more sharp movements of the blade, the binding around his wrists fell away. Varian pulled his hands around his front, feeling how stiff his arms and joints were. He flexed them out a few times, bringing feeling back to them and suffering through the pins and needles he felt.

Then, he moved onto his ankles. It was much easier to cut them, not having to slice at an awkward angle. When the rope fell away, Varian placed the knife down so he could rub his legs with both hands. They were sore, as he hasn’t stood up in days.

He then tried to stand, failing a couple of times. It took a few attempts for his legs to wake up, as they were hazy in the knowledge that it was time to get up and run. Varian used the windowsill for support, able to properly look outside for once.

Judging by what he saw, it was late in the afternoon, and the sun would be setting soon. His eyes scanned the tree line, looking for Owl and Cassandra. But he saw nothing, not even a landmark to guess where he was. Yet he knew she must be out there, hiding and waiting for him.

Leaning against the window and wall, Varian stretched his legs out a couple of times. When he had faith that he wouldn’t fall back down, he managed to limp forward a little. His ankles ached, not used to the pressure, but he pushed through it, trying not to think about the pain, to not think about his nightmare.

Varian observed the knife on the ground, his mind thinking to the Saporians. He knew it was idiotic to even try to fight one of them, but he needed a weapon if he did get caught by them. So he bent down, briefly noticing his lightly bleeding palm, before grabbing the blade and straightening himself.

Then, he finally turned to the wall covered in Haco’s notes. He knew he shouldn’t leave this information behind. Even with Varian gone, they might discover the location they seek, finding the Staff of Vesuvius. He couldn’t let that happen. Besides, he could take them home with him, figure out where the tomb is on his own accord, before the Saporians could. That would be a middle finger to their plans.

He allowed a tired smirk, walking over to begin collecting the pages. He was careful as he plucked them off the wooden wall, minding the blood on his palm to not stain the papers. 

With one hand holding the notes, the other with his borrowed knife, Varian stared down the door. For a moment, he couldn’t move. He questioned if he was really going to risk this. If he couldn’t get away, then he knew the consequences were going to be dangerous. He can already think of a few ways how Andrew would like to ‘punish’ him. 

But he was sick of this place, sick of the people that abused him. And the idea of getting away, finding Cassandra and heading home, it pushed him to move. It was now or never, even if he wasn’t ready.

When he hobbled up to it, he shuffled the pages under his arm, using his free hand to grip the handle. He took a sharp breath, ready to run if someone saw him, along with praying that the door wasn’t locked, before pulling.

And the door opened.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Most families argued about what was for dinner, or where to go for a holiday. Not Frederic’s family, he had to deal with his daughter wanting to go on dangerous adventures, to save the day and risk her life. He used to get so worried over her, for fear of losing her. But he had learned his lesson, that she was a capable woman who needed room to grow. Now he would just be tired during these talks.

“Rapunzel, I know you’re worried for him, but you can’t up and leave on an adventure like before.” He tried to argue, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

His daughter had dashed into the throne room an hour ago, suddenly stating that they knew where Varian and the Saporians were, and that she was leaving to find them. 

The King had tried urging her to stay. For one thing, he didn’t like the idea of her fighting these people, the ones who successfully wiped his and Arianna’s minds, before trying to blow up their Kingdom. The second was that Rapunzel no longer had her magical hair, so his faith in her ability to fight faltered. And third, things were still chaotic in their home, still trying to fix things from Zhan Tiri’s rampage, along with the storm that just transpired. There were a lot of things that the royal family had to get done, including multiple meetings with other Kingdoms that were helping, things that Rapunzel should partake in.

But his little girl was stubborn, especially when a friend was involved. And Frederic was concerned with Varian’s wellbeing too, even if he had his problems with the boy. And the Saporians were most certainly planning something that should be dealt with quickly. It was just hard for the old father to agree.

Rapunzel tapped her foot, huffing lightly. She wanted to get this over and done with, feeling like she was wasting time. “I get that, and already expected this argument.” She waved her hands lightly in quick gestures. “But you know how this will end. I’ll either convince you or not, doesn’t matter, I’ll still be going.” She emphasized that last part, crossing her arms.

Frederic pursed his lips, gazing down to think to himself. She was right, no matter what he said, she wouldn’t listen. She had done it before many times. And he wasn’t going to try and stop her forcefully, having moved away from those tactics long ago. 

He lifted his head, glancing at his wife. Arianna sat in her throne, staring at Rapunzel in silence, her face neutral as she made no move to talk. It was odd to see, as usually, his wife was open to sharing her opinions. It made him wonder what she was thinking. 

Rapunzel glanced between the two of them, eyes softening a little. She wanted to just run out of here, to be out finding Varian as fast as she could. But she couldn’t leave on bitter terms, along with the fact that Eugene might still be busy. 

The Princess took a few steps forward, arms raising up. “Dad, he needs us. And yes, I know how you feel about him, but he’s proved his worth time and time again.” Her eyes fell, guilt glinting in them as disappointment seeped into her voice. “We both abandoned him once before, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not going for a second time.” Rapunzel frowned, gazing up at her father.

Frederic faltered, understanding what she meant with those words. Those days back then hadn’t been his wisest of times. Even now, it lingered into the present. 

Seeing that her words were reaching him, Rapunzel stepped forward once more, more emotion in her body language and movement.

“And if these theories are true, then they might be using Varian to find a way to harm Corona.” She added on, knowing that the safety of the Kingdom would pressure her father. “If you won’t allow it for him, at least allow it for the people.”

The King thought over those words. He knew she was right, there was no way he could argue. There were just things about this plan that unnerved him, especially since Rapunzel didn’t want to take a group with her. His worries caging his view was a problem he’s had for a long time, ever since he lost his daughter as a baby. It wasn’t a habit easy to break, even if he has gotten better over the past couple of years. 

Then, Arianna straightened in her chair, back no longer touching it. The small, but sharp, movement caught the eye of Frederic and Rapunzel, both looking at her a little perplexed. 

“Frederic.” The Queen spoke, her tone harsh. “I will not allow another thing happen to that boy slip by again.” She shot her gaze at her husband, eyes a little narrowed.

The King felt himself a little nervous under her glare. She was normally a soft-spoken woman, one who often tried to see reason from both sides. So if she was angry, while picking one side, then he knew he had to listen.

Sighing, the man gave his wife a light nod. That seemed to satisfy her, as she turned back to look forward, posture still the same. Frederic returned his sights to his daughter, who looked a little shocked from her mother’s stern voice. 

“Go, and bring him home.” The King allowed, giving her a nod as well. “I’ll inform Quirin on what’s going on.”

Rapunzel felt herself beam, nodding her head with confidence. With that out of the way, she spun around on the spot, making a break for the large throne room doors. All she had to do now was find Max, and explain to the horse what was going on before Eugene arrived.

But just as she reached the doors, pulling one of them open, her father called out to her. As he talked, she looked back at him.

“And Rapunzel.” Frederic quickly said. “I don’t hate the boy, it’s just...there are things I can’t forgive him for.” He admitted, having needed to clear that up before she vanished.

The young woman paused at that, thinking over her father’s words. She didn’t smile at him, but her expression wasn’t aggression or sadness, but acceptance. She gave one final nod, before slipping away and rushing down the halls. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene jogged down the city paths, heavy boots clicking against the stone ground. He had been keeping track of his energy, ready to race back to the castle once he got what he came for. His eyes settled on the sight of the blacksmith building, seeing the insides glow from the fire Xavier was using.

The owner had his back to Eugene, repairing some weapons it seems. The Captain gazed over the old man, clutching the journal cover close as he made his way over. His steps must have been heard, as Xavier glanced over his shoulder, giving a warm smile when he saw who it was.

“Xavier.” Eugene briefly greeted, panting lightly under his breath from running a decent distance.

Xavier nodded at him, turning away from his work, as he used a cloth to wipe his ashy hands. “Ah, Captain. What can I do for you today?” The man offered a light chuckle. “Does that old sword of yours need sharpening again?”

Eugene shook his head, holding out the book cover he brought. “No, I actually want to ask you about this.”

The other man raised a brow, glancing over the item as he took notice of Eugene’s pressing expression. When his hands were clean, Xavier took the cover from the guard’s hands, examining with his gentle touch.

“The fire researcher, Haco?” The blacksmith openly questioned, giving Eugene a curious look.

The Captain nodded, adding on the basic information to speed things along. “Cassandra found Varian and the Saporians. She thinks they’re after something to do with this.” He leaned in a little, gesturing to the journal cover. “Can you give me the rundown on the story here? And what you think they’re looking for.”

Xavier’s eyes widened, staring at the item in his hands with worry. It was well known that he and Varian got along, sometimes like a mentor and apprentice. The boy would often hang around the shop, sometimes helping Xavier with his work, or using the place as a hideaway to write and plan, listening to the man’s stories.

When news got out of Varian’s kidnapping, Xavier felt so concerned for the young teen. He remembers days when Varian would talk to him about his time in prison, and his time with the Saporians. All things someone so young and bright shouldn’t go through. The man had offered the help he could to find the Royal Engineer, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

Now he can help, able to give insight into what might be going on. But a dreaded part of him already had his own guesses when looking at the old red cover, seeing Haco’s name written on the front. 

Xavier lifted his eyes, gesturing for Eugene to come in. The younger man followed him inside, watching as Xavier went over to his book collection. The blacksmith scanned over them, before taking one out, bringing it over to his table.

When he placed the book down, along with the journal cover, Eugene took notice on how Haco’s symbol was printed on both of them. Though, Xavier’s book had four emblems, not one, each a different shape and colour. One red, one white, one green and one blue.

Xavier spoke, his natural storytelling voice coming out. “Haco was part of a group called the Elemental Segments. Four travellers who united in understanding the elements in their magical forms.” 

Eugene listened in, watching as the man flipped open the book, slipping to one of the pages. There was writing, but the images caught the guard’s attention. He saw four figures, drawn in a sharp art style. Each person held one of the symbols from the cover, along with their representing colour.

Xavier continued, hand brushing along each image as he talked. “Haco researched fire, Maris researched water, Wisteria researched earth and Altair researched air.” He flipped a page, and Eugene now saw four mythical looking creatures on one paper, while the other one showed four items. “And all four of them had a companion that represented that topic of research. Along with each inventing a tool that harnessed what they believed to be the peak of each elemental magic.”

The creature of fire looked like a bird, blazing with flames as it soared the sky. The one in the water section was some kind of ghostly horse, dark fur with unsettling glowing green eyes, it's back shaping into a tail. The beast of earth was a being made of stone, looking like a mix between a bat, dog and ape. And the final companion, which was air, looked like a glittering wispy ball, magic trailing behind it as it shone with a bright light.

Similarly, the four items each looked different. The fire one was a staff, lined with jewels with an orange ball on top, sharp shards of metal curling around it. The water one was two arm cuffs, bold in their designs with two blue gems on the both of them. The earth one was a crown, looking like it was crafted from the side of a mountain by the gods themselves. The air one was a whip, entirely glowing in a heavenly manner, besides the handle of it. 

Sliding his hand over to the fiery bird, Xavier divulged more. “Haco’s companion was a Phoenix. A mythical bird of fire, a creature that, after its life cycle ends, will be reborn from the ashes it leaves behind.”

Eugene tilted his head, leaning in a little to take in every detail. He had heard stories of Phoenixes, once even hearing a tale from another thief, who claimed to be burnt by one. Though, Eugene always thought he was faking it, trying to cover up the real reason he burned his entire left arm. 

Then, Xavier moved his hand to the weapon opposite to the magical creature. “His tool was a staff, capable of wielding pure magical fire. Its power could devastate cities with ease.” He briefly looked at Eugene. “Thankfully, he never used it for dark means.”

The guard thought over that, the weapon catching his attention. If there was one thing the Saporians loved, it was trying to destroy Corona. And by the sounds of it, this weapon could do just that. 

Eugene’s eyes narrowed, looking to the blacksmith. “You think that’s what they’re after?”

Xavier mulled over it, before nodding. “It would make sense. Such a weapon could bring Corona to its knees if no one could stop it.” His tone was grim, the thought of such a tool in the wrong hands was haunting to think about. “Plus, Haco was a Saporian.” He added on.

Eugene nodded at that, now seeing the connection to why Andrew and his people decided to look for it. They had this thing about using old techniques and magical devices their people made, their often pride guiding them.

He looked back down at the page, briefly inspecting the image of the Phoenix, before setting his sights back to the staff. Eugene couldn’t let them find it, knowing first hand how hard it was to combat against magic. And with Corona’s defences still weak, who knows what could happen.

“Where is it?” The Captain asked, looking back at Xavier for answers.

The old blacksmith rolled his tongue around, his face uncertain in how to respond. “That would be the tricky part.” He flipped to another page, one in the far back, showing each member of the Elemental Segments resting in a way that implied burial. “Before each researcher died, they built a tomb for themselves. They filled them with their riches, knowledge and inventions, before passing away and having their companions guard their treasures.”

Eugene frowned. He knew it wouldn’t have been that easy to find the staff, but he really didn’t want to go on a long journey to uncover powerful magic again. He remembered how dragging the trip to the Dark Kingdom was, which just ended up with them losing the Moonstone anyways. 

But then a thought came to him, one that might explain why they took Varian. When he lifted his eyes back to Xavier, the older man’s words confirmed his suspicions. 

“There are theories that they left behind hints, but only those who proved themselves worthy can find the tombs, along with opening them.” Xavier explained, shaking his head lightly. “So far, no one has found them.”

Eugene’s eyes widened, the realisation hitting him like a wild waggon. “That’s why they want the kid.” He snapped his eyes back down at the book. “If anyone could find Haco’s tomb, it would be him.”

Xavier seemed to understand that now too, a grave look etching across his face. “Then it is best you find him, quickly. Unlike the other tomb guardians, I am sure Haco’s Phoenix is most certainly still around.”

“Right, because of that whole reborn thing.” Eugene groaned, rubbing his face. “Don’t want it roasting Goggles.”

As much as he joked, he knew how serious this was. While he originally didn’t believe such a creature could exist, he knew better now. And with the little info he had on them, he already knew how dangerous it could be. If the Saporians weren’t careful, or strong enough, that thing could burn them all to death, including Varian.

And, if they somehow got past the Phoenix, then they would be able to grab a dangerous weapon. Andrew wouldn’t hesitate to use it. And Eugene felt himself shudder, wondering what would happen to the kid once he was of no use to the Saporians anymore. Would they keep him for later work? Or just kill him...

Xavier piped up again, catching Eugene’s attention. “Sadly, that’s all I know. The Elemental Segments were clever in hiding the locations.”

The Captain waved his hands. “No, you’ve given more than enough.” He breathed out, grateful for what he'd learnt. “At least we might now know what we’re getting into.” Eugene rubbed his chin, giving the book one last glance.

Thanking Xavier, the man turned to run off and head back to the castle. He had a lot to explain to Rapunzel on the way to Langdale. Along with preparing himself with the idea that things might get a little heated when they get there, quite literally. 

“I'm glad I could help.” Xavier said. But, after a moment, he called out to the Captain. “And Eugene.”

Stopping, the guard turned around. Xavier’s expression was soft, full of worry, making Eugene turn around to face him fully.

“Please bring the lad back.” Xavier implored, his deep voice so gentle. “He’s a good kid…”

Eugene looked over him, before giving him a sharp nod. “You know I will.” And with that, he began his trek back to the palace gates.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Every noise set Varian on edge. He stepped through the wooden halls quietly, going at a slow pace as he listened for anyone approaching his way. He also knew he couldn’t move that fast, his body still so feeble. It didn’t stop him from clutching his knife tightly, ready to attack if anyone came around the corner.

He had to remember the layout of the ship a few times, thankful that the design hadn’t changed last time he was on an airship. He had heard some voices, but they sounded like they were coming through the walls, in another room Varian presumed. 

He kept the papers close to his chest, knowing he had to protect them from the Saporians. He couldn’t let them win, let them find the staff and use it to burn down all of Corona. Even if it meant risking his life.

When he had exited his room and wandered a bit, he found that he was on the lowest floor of the ship, which meant he had to climb at least two short staircases until he reached the deck. So far, it’s been alright. He saw no one and didn’t hear any alert of his escape.

But that didn’t ease him, knowing how screwed he would be if they found him. He could already picture how angry they would be, yet knowing they could hurt him because he ‘disobeyed’. The thought of Andrew and his hunting knife made him shake a little. 

Gritting his teeth, he rested himself along the wall for a moment. He needed a few seconds to breathe, to calm himself enough to keep going. He couldn’t let himself be blinded by fear right now. He had to think logically, to just get off the ship and find Cassandra. Then, he would be safe.

“Ok, ok, don’t panic.” Varian muttered to himself, taking sharp breaths. “It’s not like you’re on a ship, full of people, who want to gut you the second they can.” He mused grimly, sparing a glance down the hall before turning a corner. 

His bare feet made no noise against the ground, beyond a couple of creaks when he stepped on weaker planks. He supposed that was a bonus when it came to being small and light, it’s why he had been so good at hide and seek when he was younger.

When he passed by a window, he stopped to look out briefly, now able to see the hill they were parked against. Again, he still didn’t know where they were. How far was he from home? How long would it take before he returned?

Then, he heard voices. He snapped around, seeing shadows coming from down the hall in front of him. He panicked, head darting around for somewhere to hide. He looked in front of him, finally spotting the narrow square side table, covered with a decently sized cloth. He squinted at it, confused as to how he missed it. Then again, his brain and body was complete mush right now. 

When he heard the voices again, this time louder, he knew he couldn’t waste another second. Having no other choice, he scrambled under it, slipping through the cloth in the less graceful way he could. He winced multiple times, his body not liking the quick movement. But he managed to tuck himself under the small table, hiding behind the cloth as he pulled his arms close. The knife twitching in his hold. 

He sat there, silent, biting his lip so he didn’t subconsciously make any noise. He could see the shadow of two figures, about to walk past his hiding place. He held his breath when one of them stopped, glancing around from what he could tell.

That one moved closer to the table, brushing against the cloth. Varian shuffled back a little, pressing against the wall as hard as he could. He begged with fate, pleading with it to let this work. He didn’t want to be caught again, to be hurt. 

The other person spoke up, Varian identifying them as Juniper. “Something wrong?” She questioned her friend, a little annoyed.

The one closest to Varian, Darren, judging by his voice, replied. “I thought I heard something.” He grumbled, his eyes probably shifting around with suspicion. 

Varian pressed his eyes shut, the arm holding the papers wrapped around him, hugging himself in a desperate attempt to seem smaller. If that man moved any closer, then his knees or feet might jab into Varian, revealing the boy from his hiding spot.

“Eh, probably that damn owl again.” Juniper theorised.

There was a brief silence, before Darren clicked his tongue. “Those things are creepy.”

Finally, they moved on. Darren walked away from the small table, joining Juniper as they strolled down the halls. Varian waited, listening to their steps, until he was sure he could take a peek.

He brushed the cloth out of the way, sticking his head out as he looked both ways down the hall. He saw no one else, and he let out a deep sigh of relief. That had been too close for his liking. 

Crawling out, he brushed himself off as he stood back up. He glanced at the papers he had, frowning lightly when he saw some of his blood staining them. The cut on his palm wasn’t deep, but he must have pressed it against the pages when he hid.

Shaking his head, he decided to think about it later, making his way down the halls once more. Every time he passed another window, he realised how fast the sun was setting. It would be dark soon, and he didn’t like the idea of being trapped on this ship another night. 

After some more wandering, he found the final steps, carefully walking up them. His eyes were getting hazy again, finding himself wobbling in his movement. If he wasn’t safe enough, he might crash to the ground and pass out. So he leaned against the railing, using his hearing to tell him if there was any danger, while using his sight to make sure he didn’t trip.

He then saw the arching doorway, an open to the outside world, leading out onto the deck. A smile crept onto his lips, as he pulled himself up the stairs faster. He was almost there, just needed to get off before risking a dash into the forest.

But as he pushed himself closer, he heard talking again. He slowed in his steps, narrowing his eyes as he quieted his breathing. Hunching himself, he came up to the doorway, hiding behind the side of it as he peered outside.

His heart sank when he saw five Saporians. Kai, Gill, Lynda, Maisie and Clementine. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he was sure in that he knew he couldn’t fight them all. And they were all positioned on different parts of the deck, meaning he couldn’t just sneak past them. At least one would see him. 

He gripped his knife tighter, breathing hitching. There was no way he could stay by this door, and wait for them to move. He had no means in making a distraction, and he couldn’t see Cassandra or Owl anywhere. He didn’t know what to do.

Pulling himself back, he rested against the nearby wall to ponder his next move. He felt so helpless, now understanding that escape might be impossible for him. But he didn’t want to go back to his room. For one thing, he would have to explain why his bindings were cut. This wasn’t going to end well for him, unless he magically found a hiding spot on the ship he could wait in.

But then his eyes drifted down at Haco’s notes. He had vowed to not let the Saporians get these back. Trying to escape would result in them having both Varian and these papers. However, if he could demolish these pages, then they would only have Varian. These notes were the main centre of their plans.

Varian regarded his knife. Cutting them up could work, but they might still be able to see the writing, copying it down on their own pieces of paper. And it would take too long to slice them all up, risking himself to be spotted too early. The sound they would make would also give away his position. 

He needed something quick that would leave nothing behind. And his eyes drifted up, staring right at one of the caged lanterns. The idea of fire came to his head, and he knew it would be the perfect thing to use. If there was one thing he learnt from these damn notes, is that fire is destructive. And he knew exactly where to go.

Glancing out at the outside world one last time, Varian narrowed his eyes and flicked around, heading back down the stairs. He had wasted too much time already, so he knew he had to be quick about this. 

Thankfully, he didn’t run by anyone else, making a beeline for the kitchen. He stopped by the archway, peaking in as he glanced around the room. There were no windows, so only the slowly burning oven and corner lanterns lit the room, leaving parts of it dim. Grim lighting to fit this place, as it felt just like hell.

Varian was glad to see the fire already going, even if that meant someone was nearby. Why else would the oven be on? Someone was obviously preparing for dinner. With that thought in mind, he managed a quick sprint over to it, the flaring heat burning at Varian’s freezing skin. 

He stopped in front of the open oven, gazing into the flames as its light flickered in his glassy eyes. He took a few shaky breaths, afraid his body might give up on him at any moment. Then, he looked down at the papers.

He couldn’t help but hesitate. The idea of burning away the unsolved knowledge, wiping its existence from the world. He hated the thought of it, because this had all been rather intriguing, and he would love to learn more, if not for why he was here in the first place. 

But he couldn’t let his own personal dilemma stop him. This was for Corona, for his home, his friends and family. No matter how angry and violent the Saporians will be with him once they find out what he did, he couldn’t let them win.

Yet, just as he raised his hands, ready to dump the pages in the fire, he heard thundering footsteps, along with distant yelling. He flicked around, just in time to see Andrew rush in, the man sliding to a stop when he spotted Varian.

Andrew took in the situation he saw in front of him rather quickly. First, he narrowed his sights dangerously at Varian, silent anger at the idea that the boy dare try to escape from him. Then, his eyes widened, realising what Varian was about to do. He then settled on a bitter look, shaking his head as he scoffed, straightening in his stance to show no weakness. 

Varian held his breath for a moment, papers shaking in his hand, the knife almost falling out of the other. But he stood firm, a hostile look sent towards Andrew. And, for a few seconds, it was just the two of them. Locked in one another’s eyes, both with burning hatred towards the other. Neither said anything, the crackling fire and faint yelling being the only things heard.

But then the other Saporians started dashing into the room, halting when they also saw what was about to happen. Rose and Juniper were the first, Darren and Kai close behind. When they dared to step closer, Varian held the papers high, a snarl at his lips as he threatened to toss all their work into the flames. It succeeded in making them stop, all holding back and looking to their leader.

Andrew rolled his tongue, a wave of cold anger to his face as he restrained himself. He tilted his head to the side, the orange tint along his face making him look like the devil himself. “Really, kid?” The man scolded, his voice sending a shiver down Varian’s spine.

But for once, the boy didn’t falter. As garbage as his body and mind felt, he wasn’t backing down, using all his strength to hold himself high. As long as he had the notes, Varian was the one making the choices here.

Rose whispered with a hiss, glancing at the others. “How the hell did he get out?”

Varian gave a satisfied weak smirk. “You seem annoyed.” He panted lightly. 

She snapped back at him, almost lunging right there and then. “I did a fine job with those bindings, thank you very much.”

But she managed to stop herself when Varian teased the papers in his hands. She huffed, but didn’t say anymore, stepping back to Juniper’s side.

The last members joined them, Gill and Maisie coming from one entrance, Lynda, Clementine and Julius from the other. All froze when they saw what the alchemist was holding, then all glancing at Andrew on what to do next. 

The leader pursed his lips, tapping his foot. “She does have a point. So, how’d you do it?” He chuckled, but his tone was anything other than friendly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Varian seethed through clenched teeth.

Seeing them all here, how they behaved so uncertain, even nervous, it made Varian sickly happy. For once, he was in control. He had something precious, something his abusers wanted. And he knew, no matter what they offered, threatened or bargained, these papers were going into the fire. 

Once he would, he knew his life will be nothing but pain and torture. He wasn’t getting away, at least not right now, so all he could do was ruin their plans and spite them all. And if they kill him, he’ll know he had the last laugh.

Andrew shook his head, risking a step forward. “For now.” He stopped when Varian held the notes higher once more, making the man raise his arms up. “Hand us the papers, boy.” Andrew ordered.

Varian raised a brow at him, daring the man to push him around one more time. For a moment, it was just him and Andrew again, the other Saporians no longer his focus. Andrew seemed to be the same, sights only on the boy that was once his cellmate.

As much as Andrew wanted to knock Varian down, he had to be careful. He recognised that look in the teen’s eyes, the expression of anger and panic, being cornered. It's when Varian was at his most unpredictable. One wrong move, and the boy would act without hesitation. 

Andrew then offered a smile, his teeth glowing from the light of the flames. “Be smart, Varian.” The man tried appealing, waving his hands up in a sign of peace. “Just give them back, and I promise we won’t do anything to you.”

Varian shifted his eyes, scanning the man up and down, before his sights fell. He licked his lips, shaking his head as he let out a hollow laugh, a sad excuse for a smile across his mouth. When he gazed back up, his face darkened dangerously.

“I thought I once told you, I hate promises...” And, without hesitation, Varian snapped around and threw the pages into the fire.

Everything suddenly happened quickly. He could hear the Saporians behind him, each yelling something different in shock, protest and anger. Before he could even turn, someone rammed into him, tackling the boy to the floor as everyone else raced over, some already checking to see if they could save the pages from the flames. 

For a moment, it was all a blur, the alchemist unable to focus on anything. Everyone’s voices were too loud, muffled as his ears were ringing. His sense of touch was gone, unable to feel anything other than his blood pumping. His sight was unfocused, everything too fast to process.

Then someone was on him, trying to pin him to the ground. His body jolted back alive, realising that Darren was trying to grab his raw wrists, growling at the boy as his scarred face flickered in the light. Varian panicked, a fight response kicking in as he started swinging his knife violently. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, beyond acting out of instinct. He did get some decent cuts on the man, slicing at his chest and parts of his face. He didn’t care that he was hurting someone, he didn’t care about the blood dripping off them and onto him, he didn’t care that his body was slowly starting to fail on him. All his mind kept screaming at him was to run.

He lifted one of his legs, striking Darren in the gut as hard as he could. The man pulled away, the hit and cuts getting to him for a moment. Varian went to use this opportunity, flipping onto his stomach as he tried to crawl away, planning to get to his feet and make a break for it.

But the Saporian man didn’t let him, grabbing the panicked boy’s ankles, yanking him back. Varian yelped, trying to twist himself around and slice with his knife again. Darren didn’t give him a chance to, as the man pulled a fist back, before slamming it into Varian’s face, right around his left eye.

The hit disoriented the teen, making him slump to the ground as he dropped his knife, his now free hands clutching at his face. It hurt, badly, and he knew he was going to get a black eye, judging by how fast the bruising was taking shape. He couldn’t help but whimper, a long whine parting through his lips.

He tried to curl in on himself, wanting to hide away from the world. He knew he couldn’t run, that they were going to hurt him. There was nothing he could do, though that didn’t mean it didn’t scare him. 

Darren stormed above him. “You’ve done it now, brat.”

Varian suddenly felt the man’s tight grip on his upper arm. Before the boy could react, he was lifted off his feet in one quick movement. He tried tugging away, to fight against the Saporian, but all the energy he had from adrenaline was fading, his left eye stinging like mad.

Darren was close to his face, sneering at the boy as he pulled Varian close. The frail teen shifted his head to the side, preparing for what could come next. But they both were stopped when they heard Andrew speak.

“What do we have here?” The leader hummed, curiosity in his voice.

Varian snapped his head around, watching how Kai used a kitchen tool to shovel the papers out. Varian felt his jaw drop, seeing how the sheets were unharmed, the fire unable to cling to the pages. But then he saw what really caught Andrew’s eyes, as the only thing burnt was faint black patches on the back of the notes, coming together to form images, lines and writing, each sheet looking like a part of a map.

Varian’s whole body dropped, his spirits shattering upon realising what he had done. He found the map, he solved the puzzle, despite not even trying to. 

“The fire will light the way…” He whispered out, his wide eyes staring in panicked disbelief. 

Andrew glanced at him, a wicked smirk twitching on his face. Varian tensed up at his expression, darting his head around to see all the other Saporians looking pleased, along with giving Varian dark glances. 

He fucked up…

The boy couldn’t stop his body from shaking in Darren’s grip. No longer fighting back as the man dropped him to his feet, roughly twisting him around and holding his arms behind his back. His grip on Varian’s red wrists was tight, pressing his fingers into them intentionally. The boy rasped out a groan, breathing hitching, the aches in his body finally catching up with him.

Andrew chuckled, playfully shuffling through each page in a taunting manner. “Well, it seems like we have a destination.” 

The others cheered lightly, while Varian dropped his head in shame. He failed Corona, Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, The King, The Queen, Lance, Catalina, Angry, Ruddiger and his father. He helped the enemy again, just like old times. 

The Saporian leader sauntered over, curling his fingers under the boy’s chin, tilting his head up. “Great work as always, Varian.” He praised sharply.

Varian didn’t lift his eyes to look at him, still processing what he had done, what he gave them. He was upset with himself, as he curled his head to pull away from Andrew, trying not to cry. Andrew laughed lightly under his breath, taking in how fractured the teen was. It was delightful to watch.

Varian felt Darren shake him lightly, the man speaking to his leader. “Do we still need him?”

The boy tensed, knowing he wasn’t ready to die, not after what he just did. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be with these people any longer, not after he pulled such a move against them. 

Andrew hummed lightly. “Mmh, yes. We might have the location, but we still don’t have a key to the tomb.”

Some of the Saporians did give a sour look, having hoped to finally get rid of the child. But Andrew was right, it wasn’t over yet, and Varian was still useful to them.

Varian felt himself shrink, hunching in on himself to appear smaller. He was already breaking down after four days, he didn’t know how much more he could take of this. Especially after what just played out. He knew his punishment was coming. 

“Take him back.” Andrew ordered, waving his hand lightly. But then he paused, an idea popping into his head. “But...upgrade his bindings this time.” 

Varian slowly lifted his head, unsure of where the man was going with this. He didn’t like the look in Andrew’s eyes, it was cold and uncaring, but laced with sick joy.

“To what?” Darren asked.

Andrew’s eyes snapped back to Varian’s scared blue ones, no hesitation in his voice. “Chains…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Eugene made his way to the castle gates, he saw Rapunzel already sitting on Maximus, taking the guard horse's reins. His wife perked up upon seeing him, waving lightly as he rushed over.

When he got closer, Eugene finally noticed that, not only was Pascal on her shoulder, but Ruddiger was on her lap. The raccoon was sitting straight, face narrowed forward with sharp eyes, determined to help find his boy. When Eugene looked to the chameleon, he realised that's what Rapunzel whispered to him, to go find Ruddiger so he could join them. 

"I see he's tagging along." Eugene commented, looking over Varian's companion.

Ruddiger glanced at him, not saying anything, before looking forward again. Despite typically being a bundle of mischievous fur, the animal knew how to look scary, as if he was ready to take on all the Saporians. Though he did look a little unnerved by Eugene's words, as if expecting the man to say he couldn't come. 

Rapunzel nodded, gently brushing her fingers across Ruddiger's back. "Of course. He's been so unsettled since Varian went missing."

Eugene could easily agree, remembering how depressed the raccoon looked the past couple of days. When Quirin left, Ruddiger didn't even go back home with him, wanting to stay in case they found something. He had mostly spent his time hanging around the castle library, sitting high on the shelves as he moped around, remembering the days he and Varian would sit around and read in that room.

When Ruddiger looked back at Eugene, the man gave him a nod, indicating he didn't mind the ring-tailed bandit coming with them. Ruddiger did give a thankful smile, black eyes looking forward once more. 

The Captain gripped the side of Maximus’s saddle, before hoisting himself onto the horse, right behind Rapunzel. When Eugene was comfortable, he leaned against the Princess's back, steadying himself for the journey ahead.

Eugene looked to Rapunzel, scanning over her. "Are you ready?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was confident in her decisions. 

She pressed her lips, nodding sharply with a willing look in her eyes. She turned back around, looking out at the road in front of them. Inside, she kept telling herself that Varian was out there, that he needed them. It's what's been fueling her for days, and that fire has returned even brighter.

Leaning in, she loudly whispered in Max's ear. "Let's go."

Maximus roared a whine, snapping forward into a sprint. The couple gripped on tightly, careful not to be thrown off. Pascal climbed into Rapunzel's backpack, securing himself. Ruddiger gripped onto the Princess's dress, but his expression never faltered. 

In the raccoon's mind, he kept whispering, as if praying to Varian. He called out spiritually to his boy, telling him that they were coming. That they were going to save him. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It took all of Varian’s might to not just break down and cry where he sat. His tired, sore arms were held high above him, bruised wrists cuffed, hanging by stern chains attached to the wooden wall. They were tight enough to create a constant uncomfortable pressure against his joints, unable to relieve the tension. His legs were free, but all that running around drained them, so he didn’t dare try to stand. Besides, it’s not like it would help in any way.

The cuffs made him remember vivid memories, sitting in silence as he was lost in thought. His days in prison, when Cassandra kidnapped him, and the Starshard dreams. He hated it, and he wanted nothing more than to fight back against them, to pull and tug until he was free. But he forced himself to not panic, to not let anxiety control him, because it would bring nothing good.

Besides, he had other things he had to worry about. He had helped the Saporians find the map, he hadn’t fast enough to realise the true meaning behind Haco’s words. How stupid he was, so foolish to not make a connection to fire, when the owner of those notes studied the stuff. And it was similar to what Demantius did to his scroll, using the sun to find the Sundrop incantation, so it's not like Varian hasn't experienced this before.

And now Corona might suffer because he was an idiot. He let his fears get in the way once more, making another mistake that would punish the ones he loved. Just like project obsidian, just like the amber, just like his dream with Zhan Tiri. 

The Saporian still had the notes and Varian, they didn’t lose anything. And now they had an excuse to hurt him, to torment him for defying them. Though, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Broken bones, blood, drugging, too many dangerous ideas lingered in his head. 

He tried to hold on to some hope, because Cassandra and Owl must still be out there. But they might not know what just transpired on the airship, possibly still waiting for Varian to escape. 

He found himself glancing at the window a lot, as if expecting to see his friend. He hoped Cassandra would come, break through the window and free him from these shackles. But he knew he was asking for too much. And despite how scared he was, he still didn’t want to risk her life over his. After all, he deserved this, for helping the Saporians once more.

He shook his head, taking a sharp breath. He couldn’t think like that, couldn’t let Andrew and his people believe they had full control over him. Varian knew how screwed he was, but spite and aggression were still in him, faintly sparking. He just had to keep fueling it until it was strong enough. But he didn’t know how much he had left in him.

His left eye kept twitching, a strong dark bruise painted over it. His brawl with Darren still left its mark, and it ached to even blink now. It didn’t help that he wasted so much energy running around.

Despite the conflicting battle going on inside his head, his facial expression was utter defeat, upset with himself for what he did. His eyes were hazily unable to focus on anything, as his thoughts pressed against him like suffocating walls. 

But when the door began to creak open, he froze. He hadn’t heard anyone coming, did his hearing fail on him? Or was he just that lost in his own headspace? 

Cautiously, he lifted his head, peeking through his midnight black hair. He saw Andrew, the man slowly strolling in, his eyes glued to the knife he twisted around with his fingers. When Varian squinted, observing the weapon, he realised it had been his knife, the one Cassandra gave him. 

He held his breath, thinking for a moment that Andrew might know who it really belongs to. He had suspected the man was going to ask him about the knife, but it seems like Andrew had other ideas.

When the Saporian man finally regarded Varian, their eyes locked. That spark of rebellion shimmered in Varian’s vision, and he somehow managed to give a glare, as weak and uncertain as it was. Andrew tilted his head, raising a brow at the boy’s look.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Andrew chided, stepping closer to Varian. “We had to take better precautions. Rope just wasn’t good enough for you.”

Varian scowled, eyelids shaking as he tried to keep his glare going. The man had chosen chains for a reason. He knew of Varian’s fear of them, what they had mentally and physically done to the boy. 

Andrew twirled the knife, taking a few more steps before kneeling. Varian went to pull his knees closer to himself, like he would before, but Andrew shifted one of his legs across Varian’s shins, pinning the boy. The alchemist shot a brief panicked look down at them, now unable to curl himself into a protective ball. With his legs stuck and wrists high above him, he was wide open for any attack.

He swallowed, just as Andrew gently tilted Varian chin up, making the boy look at him once more. It unnerved Varian, how quiet and calm the man was acting. He had been expecting pure anger, rage even, not this. Frankly, he would rather it be something straightforward.

A sardonic smirk pulled at Andrew’s lips. “It’s your punishment, kid.”

Varian’s breath was a little shaky, a chill running up his spine from how haunting Andrew sounded. There were many emotions in the man’s voice, and yet they were so quiet, brushing against Varian coldly. 

But Varian pressed on with his glare, not wanting to show any more weakness than he was already displaying. He needed to show he wasn’t done just yet, that Andrew hadn’t won completely. 

“I solved the puzzle, didn’t I?” Varian retorted, a very dry joking tone to his voice.

Andrew hummed lightly, slipping his hand away from Varian’s chin. “Yes, but that wasn’t the real reason you threw the notes into the fire.” He shot back, the knife glimmering in the faint light as he tilted it side to side.

Varian watched the blade, eyes shifting around to stare at it. His own tool for escape, now being used to threaten him. He hadn’t looked over it much before, but now he was taking in every detail of it. How clean and well kept it was, the dark leather handle, even the little carving of the letter ‘C’ marked near the bottom of it. 

He couldn’t look any longer, turning his head away, staring at the floor to his side. He heard Andrew chuckle, something so warm, and yet so cold at the same time. Varian pressed his lips together, hard, fearing that he might make pathetic sounds.

Andrew clicked his tongue, a light sing along to his voice. “Poor little Varian. Did you really think you could win? The numbers were against you, you couldn’t have escaped.” The man ribbed, harshly.

Varian closed his eyes, openingly whispering. “I wasn’t trying to…”

When he made the decision to try and destroy the papers, he knew he was risking his life. He couldn’t get away from those people, no matter what he did. Varian wasn’t that foolish, even when he tried fighting back. In the end, he knew he would be right back in this room.

Taunting the boy more, Andrew patted his head sharply. “Glad to see you’re still logical, kid. I was worried the Princess and her friends made you naive.” The leader goaded, as if wanting more of a reaction out of Varian.

And bringing up Rapunzel was a sure-fire way to do so. Varian lifted his head back up, snarling lightly. He could handle the talks about himself, he came to expect it. But you do not belittle the Princess in front of him, not after all she’s done for him. 

Varian leaned forward a little, wincing from pulling on his chains. “She stopped me from being a low-life scum like you…” He hissed, venom in his voice.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp and cold, pressed against his cheek. Varian froze, eyes trailing down to Andrew’s arm, seeing that the man was resting the knife along Varian’s face, holding it at an angle. Baby blue eyes snapped back to the unflinching dark green ones.

Andrew’s smirk rose further on one end. “You wound me.” 

With one quick movement, the man sliced the knife towards himself, cutting deep across Varian’s cheek. The alchemist gasped in pain, head thrown forward as he scrunched up his eyes and mouth, heat flaring up across his face as he already felt the blood flowing out, dripping from his jawline. 

The reaction pleased Andrew, inspecting the knife that glistened with red. While Varian struggled to take in a couple of breaths, the shock of what happened messing with his breathing for a few seconds. Subconsciously, he had tried to move a hand to cover the wound, but that only resulted in him jolting his wrists against his cuffs, aching stronger. 

Blood was rushing to Varian’s ears, but he could still hear Andrew talking, the man’s voice so sadistic, taking pleasure in what he had done. Varian could tell he had been wanting to do that for a long time, and he wasn’t going to stop there.

Andrew used the tip of the knife to tap under Varian’s chin, causing the boy to lift his head up, not wanting to be cut by mistake. “It’s strange, though. You’re so logical, yet always fall for your emotions.” He mused, tilting his head side to side.

He then pulled the knife away, leaning in closer as he held it higher over Varian. The young teen knew he didn’t want to watch what Andrew was planning, but he risked a peak as he looked up, seeing what he was doing.

Andrew used his spare hand to tug down Varian’s sleeves, exposing his pale arms, purple bruises hiding under his cuffed wrists. Varian tilted his head a little, unsure of where this was going. But then Andrew pressed the knife against one of his arms, and Varian tensed, looking away quickly.

The man sliced down fast again, leaving a noticeable bright red cut, blood seeping out. It wasn’t dangerously deep, but enough to burn the boy with a flaring agonising pain, unable to ease it as the uncomfortable sensation grew. 

He was playing carefully, Varian realised. This wasn’t going to be brutal torture, just enough to send a clear message, to distract the boy from thinking clearly. And the marks they would leave, a reminder to never disobey them again. It was upsetting to even think about, feeling like he was being tagged. 

Varian twisted in Andrew’s hold, trying to squirm away with no luck. He let out a few gasps and hisses, trying to hold back and stop making any noise. The sounds only seemed to push Andrew to keep going.

Without giving Varian a moment, the knife was back, leaving another cut along his arm, right under the first wound. A shaky groan slipped through Varian’s lips, and Andrew gave a pleased chuckle. 

Pulling the knife away for a moment, Andrew spoke again, adding on to his previous words. “Then again, that’s what helped make us friends back then.”

Gritting his teeth, Varian snapped at him. “You manipulated me, bastard!” He raged, using his anger to hide his pain. “Y-you knew very well what you were doing.”

Stopping the boy, Andrew held the knife at Varian’s throat. The teen pressed his head against the wall, raising his head as he stopped himself from talking. He felt the blade nick him, a tiny line of blood threatening to spill.

“Mmh, true.” Andrew thrummed in agreement, not bothering to twist the truth. “But I still say it was Corona’s fault in the end.”

He took the knife away, allowing Varian to think about those words. The boy frowned, casting Andrew a strange look. What was he on about?

Andrew was the one hurting him, Andrew was the one who manipulated him, Andrew was the one who kidnapped him. And sure, maybe Varian had been the fool too, listening to this maniac over a year ago. How was this Corona’s fault?

The man’s eyes glinted with dark joy, amused by Varian’s expression. Andrew was going to break the boy, he wanted to shatter that brain, to demolish whatever confidence and hope Varian still had. He had once just wanted to kill the boy, get it over and done with, but death was too good for him now. Andrew was going to ruin Varian until there was nothing to salvage. 

“Think about it, kid.” Andrew continued, leaning in more. Varian pulled his face back, flinching as the man spoke. “The King sent a poor, mentally unstable and hurt child to prison, rooming him up with a well-known criminal.” He laughed darkly, shaking his head with a cruel smile. “They didn’t even try with you. They left you down there to boil in your own emotions, what did they think was going to happen?” 

Varian’s eyes widened, staring at Andrew in disbelief. He wanted to argue back, to challenge his old cellmate, but Andrew didn’t let him think. Instead, he swiftly took the knife to Varian’s uninjured arm, slicing downwards and letting more blood spill. 

Varian whined, back arching, having not expected the strike so soon. He tried burying his head into his shoulder, wanting to muffle his noises. But Andrew caught on, using his free hand to snag the boy’s hair, yanking mercilessly. Varian hissed through his teeth, cracking his eyes open, only to see the bloodied knife right in front of him.

The colour, how broadly red it was. It made him feel queasy, sick inside as his stomach twisted inward. He snapped his eyes shut, shaking a little as he tried to pull away.

For once, Andrew was kind, letting the boy go. Varian pulled his head back, curling it forward to hide behind his hair. Oh, how fun this all was for the Saporian, getting to see the little traitor squirm, but he was far from finished.

Andrew glanced at one of Varian’s palm, seeing the tiny cut the boy had made on himself by mistake. Smirking, he used the tip of the knife to nick Varian’s other palm, the two now matching. The teen bit his lip, able to handle the smaller wound.

Andrew pulled back for a brief moment, still speaking about the same topic he brought up before. “If no one was going to help you, I figured I might as well take that role.”

Varian’s eyes pierced the floor, still trying to take in the man’s words. He swirled his tongue, trying to think of something to say. “I don’t blame them for not helping me…” He whispered, looking away with light shame in his voice.

When Varian felt his chin grabbed again, he didn’t fight it, allowing Andrew to guide it back up. Every word the man said bore into him. “But it still hurts, doesn’t it?” Andrew spurred, baring a ghostly innocent grin. “The Kingdom ignored you for so long, especially when you needed it most.” When Varian tried to speak, Andrew dug his nails into the boy’s jaw, shushing him. “You tried to do good for them, since good old King Freddy wasn’t going to deal with those rocks. And that’s how they repaid you? Locking you away to drown in your sorrows.” 

He released Varian’s face, roughly shoving it against the wall. The teen shook his head, a little disoriented. But his senses did feel the cold metal against his arm again, slashing once more. The warm blood pricked at his skin, allowing Varian in no way to pretend he wasn’t bleeding, to keep feeling the disgusting liquid leave his body. 

“Face it kid, they would have left you down there for years if we hadn’t broken out.” Andrew’s voice echoed, sparking the boy to speak.

Varian flicked his head up, yelling at the man. “I hurt them! I needed to be locked away.” He argued.

Andrew shook his head, smugly teasing Varian. “That’s not how it looked back then.” He hummed, as if thinking back on lovely memories. “I remember how you shut down on yourself. Refusing to talk, hardly eating, scowling at every guard that walked past. You were such a mess.”

Prison life flashed in Varian’s head. He remembered what the man was talking about. A few weeks after being locked away, he lost his appetite, denying any food the guards brought him. Instead, he spent his days pacing or sitting around, thinking to himself as he muttered quietly. All those words he repeated to himself, going on about how it wasn’t his fault, that he had been in the right.

The King had tried sending help down there, people to talk to Varian. But the young teen would just snap at them, telling them to leave him be and refused to speak to anyone. He didn’t want their help, he didn’t trust their help.

He had been killing himself down there, and deep down, he hadn’t cared.

Andrew sharply sliced at Varian’s arm again, causing the boy to snap his attention back on the man. The Saporian added on more, laughing as if those times were funny to think about. “You gave us all quite the scare when you passed out the first time, Buddy. Some of us assumed you just died right there and then.”

Varian remembered that too. He had pushed his body too far, starving himself and barely resting, struggling with his stress and dark emotions. Which all resulted in him being sick, moving to another cell for the time being. He had still refused help, a part of him even wanting to die to the illness. After all, there was nothing left for him in his life at the time. 

And yet, someone had helped him, someone who didn’t give up on him. He remembers them, how they kept coming to visit, talk to him, no matter how much he tried to push them away. They never gave up on him, listening to him and his sorrows, letting him speak how he truly felt. They were there for him.

He even thought back to when they-

His thoughts were cut off by another slice to his arm, the burning pain distracting him. He yelped, trying desperately to still free himself from the cuffs, the metal rubbing against his flaring wrists. 

“I remember those nights so vividly. When you would wake up in tears, shaking and struggling to breathe. Some of the worst anxiety attacks I’ve ever seen.” Andrew casually remarked, making Varian focus back onto him. “I only did the natural thing and comforted you, it was such a heartbreaking scene to watch.”

Swallowing, Varian managed to utter out past the pain. “You only did that to get my trust…”

Andrew smirked, playfully tapping the side of the knife against Varian’s cut cheek, aggravating the raw wound. “And yet you took the bait.” He drawled out each word, emphasising each one. “You were desperate for the attention that you clung right on.”

Varian wanted to snap back, to counter the man’s argument. But deep down, Andrew wasn’t wrong. When the boy finally broke down in that cell, knowing all that he did wrong, all that he lost, he wanted to have something back, to make friends again. And when the Saporians offered it, he gripped onto them, despite all the warnings he saw.

A messed up child, wanting nothing more than someone to be there for him. After Rapunzel and her friends abandoned him, he felt like he had nowhere to go, that all he ever knew about them was a lie. He didn’t even have a parent to turn to at the time. Those two combinations were what kept pushing him to play the villain. Because if the world didn’t want him to have nice things and be happy, then he was going to bite back.

But he knew better now. Everyone had made mistakes back then. Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, The King, Quirin and Varian himself. It had been a messy situation, all guilty of something. And he was willing to take fault in what he had done. 

Enthralled by Varian’s complicated expression, Andrew kept going. “I should really thank Corona for once, they really did a number on your mental health.” He tapped the knife against Varian’s cheek one last time, before pulling away, leaving a painted mess of blood. “Even now, I still see those old emotions in your eyes.”

Varian shook his head, trying to grip onto that weak spark inside him. He couldn’t listen to Andrew, the man was wrong. Varian loved his home now, he cared for his friends and family, just as they cared about him.

But it did still hurt. Because a part of Varian was still so distraught about what had happened. Still hurt that Rapunzel or any of the others hadn’t bothered to check up on him. Still upset that his father never told him the truth about the black rocks. Still angry with the King, who sent guards after Varian to keep him quiet. Still mad at Corona, who turned their backs on him from one simple lie. 

He still had those memories, thinking back to the time he tried going back to the castle, wanting to try and plead with Rapunzel one last time. Until someone started yelling at him, claiming they heard that he attacked the Princess. They didn’t even let him explain himself, chasing him out of the city, tossing rocks and other items they found at him. 

How tiring it was to keep running from the masked guards, yet so shocked when he found out who they were under their disguises. The idea that the King didn’t want to help him, instead to hide or hurt him, making sure Varian couldn’t tell Rapunzel anything, disgusted him to this day.

And yet he felt like he wasn’t allowed to be upset at them anymore, that he should move on and try to forget everything. He always felt like he was the only one who still remembered what happened. Of course, he didn’t hate Rapunzel or the others any more, far from it, but it was hard to move on from what was still so vivid in his mind. 

“They didn’t…” Varian breathed, trying to find something to say, to defend his home.

Andrew raised a brow, clicking his tongue in frustration. He rested the arm holding the knife over his leg, before reaching up with his spare hand to one of Varian’s chained wrists. He started fiddling with it, but Varian couldn’t understand what he was doing from his angle.

Then he felt the cuff around his right wrist vanish, and his arm almost drop to the ground. But Andrew caught it, grasping it securely as he roughly pulled it forward. Varian's breathing hitched, the moonlight shining through the window faintly shimmering the blood across his arm. The previously cuffed joint was a deep ghastly purple, causing the faint white lines across them to stick out like a sore thumb. 

Andrew shook Varian’s arm roughly, projecting his voice sternly. “Look at these scars of yours, Varian. They did this to you.”

The scars from his prison chains, the very things that would never let him forget what he had been through. He hated looking at them, thinking about them, so seeing them now, contrasting against his bruises, blood from his seeping cuts dripping down his arm, he felt violently ill, like he could vomit any moment. 

And yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away, stuck looking at the horrifying sight with pure terror and pain. The exact reaction Andrew wanted.

Seeing his point being proven, the man released his arm. Varian automatically pulled it close, hugging it against his body. It hurt to do so, already feeling his blood stain his creamy coloured shirt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want Andrew holding it ever again.

Scoffing lightly, Andrew rolled his eyes. “I bet the King never apologised for all he did to you.”

Varian’s eyes watered a little, but he didn’t dare cry. Instead, he pulled his arm closer, taking a few seconds to breathe. He was struggling to properly think, to process everything. All that he knew was that his body and mind hurt, that he was messed up and Andrew knew that all too well. 

“Why are you saying all this?” Varian pleaded, confused frustration snipping at his voice. “It’s not like you’re a better solution!” He lifted his eyes up, glaring shakily at the man.

Andrew raised a brow, tilting his head lightly. “Oh, I know. You broke your ties to Saporia long ago.” He chuckled, shrugging lightly with little care. “I just want you to see that your precious Corona isn’t the sunshine lands you make it out to be.”

He then slowly placed the knife down on the ground, making Varian pause in his fear, wondering what Andrew was doing. It unnerved the boy, making Varian curl sideways a little, still clutching his free arm desperately. 

A bitter look crossed Andrew’s face, thinking about something. His mind drifted to Corona, that overly sweet Kingdom that made so many mistakes. And they dare behave like Saporians were the one in the wrong, that Coronanians were such perfect little angels. How far from the truth that really was. 

The leader shook his head, gazing away at nothing as he spoke. “That’s what I hate most about that old Kingdom. Their people are so sensitive, and yet so ignorant.” Andrew snorted, twirling his hand around in a mocking gesture. “They hate to be wrong, and will often deny the existence of danger that threatens their little peaceful bubbles.”

Varian listened to his words. Despite Andrew’s self-proclaimed hatred towards the Kingdom of Corona, he rarely went into detail about why he hated them. To Andrew, it seemed so obvious, something Varian would have agreed to once.

But Varian had faith that things could change, that people like Rapunzel and Eugene would make Corona a better place. He knew there were issues with his homeland, he wasn’t blind to it. People like Andrew just didn’t believe in change. 

The man’s sights landed back on the mess of a child, smiling fondly, even when Varian flinched at his expression. “See, that’s why I liked you, kid.” Andrew grinned, reaching out and gently brushing a hand through Varian’s hair. It made the boy shiver and shake, not use to such a soft touch from the Saporian. “You were smart enough to see through that. You took action when no one else would.” He laughed under his breath. “You were always so willing to call out the bullshit, even in front of the royal family.”

Varian stared at him, those words surprising the boy. He had always presumed that Andrew liked him because of his intelligence. But it was beyond that. Varian was a logical person, someone who knew when to say the right thing, even when it was tough. How he called out the King for what he had hidden from them all, arguing with his father when he wouldn’t tell the truth, even risking it when trying to talk to Cassandra. If there was one thing to describe Varian as, he wasn’t a sugar coater. 

The boy slumped his shoulders, feeling numb against Andrew’s touch. He thought to himself, pondering how much he had really changed. Was he really still a screw-up? Someone evil because they went against what everyone else said? After all, he did just help find the tomb’s map. 

Andrew slipped his hand away from Varian’s hair, now cupping one side of the boy’s face, the one free from any wounds. “And while you have softened up, I still see that spark of it.” When he shifted Varian a little, the boy’s scared, yet depressed blue eyes looked straight into Andrew’s own cold green ones. “You’re just too scared to say anything half the time.”

The man took his hand away, leaving Varian to think to himself for a moment. For a few seconds, Varian didn’t move, frozen in his expression as his head hovered there, as if Andrew was still holding it. 

Everything was quiet, too quiet, and he couldn’t feel his body. No distractions from those words, as they latched right on, digging into his head. He didn’t want to listen, to just ignore those words. But he couldn’t, because some of it was true. He was still a lost child that didn’t know how to live with his messed up life.

Andrew’s voice echoed in the back of his head, Varian faintly listening. “Such a shame.” The man sighed, most likely shaking his head. “At least you’ll still help in the future destruction of your beloved Kingdom.”

Those words hit Varian hard, making it so he didn’t notice the man’s hands coming towards him. They wrapped around Varian’s throat, digging in violently, causing the boy to snap awake from his numb state.

He flickered his eyes up, panic rising in him when he felt Andrew’s grasp tighten. He tried to cry out, to try and plead with the man, but the firm pressure cut him off, struggling to breathe, much less talk. A few gasps and squeaks could be heard from the boy, his mouth open in a silent scream.

He managed to crack his eyes open, staring at Andrew in fear, his expression pleading with his tormenter to stop. Andrew gave a cruel grin, digging his fingers into Varian’s windpipes. The more he pressed, his clasp tightening, the harder it was for Varian to take in any air, eventually being cut off from it completely. 

Using his free hand, Varian tried weakly prying at the man’s hands, clawing at them in a desperate attempt to escape. But there was no hope, unable to fight against Andrew. All he could do was watch, black dots dancing in the corner of his eyes. 

As the world started fading to black, his senses began to vanish, the room around him spinning as he lost focus. Before he passed out, he did hear Andrew’s voice, hazy through his ears.

“Sleep tight, buddy…”

And Varian’s slipped away, everything becoming dark...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cassandra rested against a tree, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms. It had been nearly three hours since Owl gave Varian the knife, and she was really starting to get worried. Every so often, she would poke her head out from around her hiding place, looking at the airship. She had been hoping to see Varian, perhaps rushing across the deck, which would have been when she make a move and run in, snatching him up and running.

It wasn’t her best plan, as a lot of it relied on Varian himself. She had kept telling herself to wait for Rapunzel and Eugene, but she didn’t want to sit around and do nothing. So she risked it, in hopes it might achieve something. But Varian didn’t appear, despite Owl having pressed that he did give the boy the knife. 

She had watched out the Saporians seemed panicked about something, rushing back inside as they yelled at one another. She suspected it had to do with the alchemist, but she wasn’t close enough to hear anything. And, after a while, they began returning to the deck one by one, minus Andrew.

They were all chatting about something, yet she still couldn’t hear them. Her worry was gripping at her, thinking that something went wrong. Frowning lightly, she looked at her surroundings. It was dark enough, so maybe she could risk coming closer to the ship, eavesdropping on them.

She looked up at the tree she was under, spotting Owl. The bird tilted his head at her, but she gave him a gesture, telling him to stay put. He raised a suspicious brow at her, watching as his owner started creeping towards the Saporian’s hideaway.

Cassandra was light on her feet, pulling her hood over her head. Thankfully, all nine Saporians seemed distracted by their talk, so she got reasonably close. Coming up to the wall of the ship, she gripped the thick netting across its side, getting a safe hold of them as she began pulling herself up.

Carefully, she peaked her eyes over the railing, making sure she wasn’t seen. She glanced at each of her foes, hearing them all mutter something about ‘a little pest being taken care of’. It made her heart throb with concern, having a fair idea on what they were actually talking about.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Andrew entering onto the deck, his smile dark and pleased about something. A scowl formed across Cassandra’s face, wanting nothing more than to slap that smug look off of her ex. 

But then she froze when seeing the object in his hand. It was her knife, the one she sent to Varian, covered in a striking red. She had no doubt it was blood, along with who it must belong to.

Clemintine chirped up when their leader joined them, her eyes settling on the knife. “What a nice shade of red.”

Andrew chuckled, twirling the blade like it was a prize to show off, using the nearby lights to make the blood glimmer. It made Cassandra feel sick, shaking her head as she begged for a sign that it wasn’t Varian’s. 

Juniper crossed her arms, a satisfied smile on her face. “Did he scream?” She coaxed, leaning in a little.

Andrew shrugged, still laughing lightly under his breath. “As fragile as he looks, he’s a strong one.”

“Varian…” Cass uttered, losing her voice for a moment.

They hurt him. The plan had failed, they must have caught Varian, and now they hurt him. Somewhere on this damn ship, there was a bleeding and broken child. A friend she tried to help. She failed the boy, making things so much worse.

She should have waited, should have figured out a better plan when Rapunzel and Eugene came, should have thought things through better. She had just been so nervous, wanting to save Varian as fast as she could. But it had gone wrong.

Yet something else snapped in her, rage boiling as she watched the Saporians keep laughing. They behaved like all of this was fun and games, that hurting someone so young was the best thing in their lives. Oh, how it pissed her off.

In one swift motion, she used one hand to swing herself onto the deck, the other drawing her blade. “Andrew!” She roared, catching everyone’s attention.

All members flicked around, surprised at the sudden appearance of their spy. But they were quick to draw in their weapons in defence, ready to fight back their intruder.

Andrew blinked, squinting his eyes before he bellowed a laugh. Seems it took him a moment to recognise her, having not seen one another for a while. 

“Cassie, oh, is it really you?” He chuckled, gesturing out to her as if they were old friends.

The scowl on her face darkened, jumping forward to slice at the man. Andrew’s eyes widened, stepping back and parrying with his own blade just in time. Cassandra pressed forward, growling at the Saporian man.

“Where is he?” She hissed, shoving him back.

Andrew stumbled a little, catching himself before raising his blade once more. He gave her a quizzical look, before a dawning expression crossed his face. He briefly glanced at the bloody knife, having left it on one of the chairs, noting the ‘C’ itched into the leather handle. 

Lifting his gaze back to her, he waved a gesture to his followers. One half, Juniper, Kai, Darren and Rose stayed with Andrew, while Gill, Maisie, Clemintine, Julius and Lynda rushed off to the balloons and engines. 

The leader replied to Cassandra finally, putting on his charming voice. “Ah, is it you I have to thank for that little escape attempt?” Andrew queried.

Cassandra snarled, but flicked around when Juniper clashed blades with her. The swords smacking against one another, echoing the sound of grating metal. Twirling her weapon, Cass managed to trick the Saporian woman, before raising a leg and kicking her back.

She turned her sights back to Andrew, dashing forward and fighting with him again. Despite her raging voice, the man’s smile never vanished.

“I said, where is he!?” She screamed, making violent swings at him.

He slid to the side, making her stumble forward, before he elbowed her. She shuffled back, bumping into Kai. The larger man tried to grab her, but she swung her blade at him, causing him to move back.

Darren dived in, using two hunting knives to try and slice at her. She had to jump around, keep dodging without risking any attacks of her own, putting her on the ropes.

“Don’t look so judgemental.” She heard Andrew call out.

Gritting her teeth, she ducked down, dodging Darren once more and leaving him at an awkward angle. She pulled a hand back, before slamming a fist in the man’s cut. He coughed, stumbling away from her.

With him out of the way, Cassandra turned back to Andrew. He was leaning on his blade, casually watching her with an aggravating cocky smirk. She wanted nothing more than to slam his head into his own sword.

“Give me one good reason.” She dared him, slowly stalking forward.

While she was blinded by her hatred and caught in the fight, she hadn’t noticed what the other five Saporians were doing, not until she felt the whole ship jostle. Eyes widening, Cassandra looked over to see them starting up the balloons, preparing to take off. 

Andrew glanced at the balloons too, before pulling his blade off the ground and twirling it. “Oh, I can give you two. First, it doesn’t look good on a pretty face like yours.” He teased, chuckling at his own joke. Then, he took a few steps forward. “And second, you did the exact same thing.”

She snapped her head around, a shocked look across her face. It's not that she didn’t know what he was hinting at, but more at what he was insinuating. But it was enough of a distraction to get circled without realising, eyes darting around as Darren, Kai, Andrew, Rose and Juniper caged her in.

Cassandra raised her sword in defence, knowing she messed up once more. But she wasn’t going down without a fight, not after knowing they hurt Varian, not when she failed him.

Andrew pointed his blade at her. “Ya, we all heard about what you did. The stories are everywhere.” He jested, the other Saporians looking at her with smirks.

Rose dashed in first, Cassandra narrowly blocking her attack. “Princess’s best friend betrays her out of jealousy.” The woman spat, throwing her opponent’s past right back in her face. 

Cass’s eyes widened, before she bared her teeth and shoved Rose back. She couldn’t let them get to her, the Saporians knew nothing of what she’s been through. They were just trying to mess with her, hurt her to trick her.

Rose held back her sword, spinning her body and kicking Cassandra in the gut. The ex-lady in waiting stumbled back, losing her footing for a moment.

Kai came up behind her, grabbing her shoulders in a harsh grip. “Witch of the moon, working for a demon.” He jeered.

She growled, trying to push away their words. With enough strength, she slammed her pointed elbow into him, managing to break free from his hold. But as she flicked around, ready to strike the man, Juniper came up behind her, kicking the Coronanian woman in the back. 

Cassandra gasped, almost losing her footing. She spun around, stepping back with caution as she kept her eyes on the one who attacked her.

Juniper kept striding forward, not caring about the woman’s blade. “Trying to destroy Corona and it’s Princess.”

Cass went to strike her, but she realised too late that Juniper had been the distraction. Andrew’s sword parried with her, the man to the side of her. Cassandra’s eyes widened, flicking her sights to him. 

He leaned in a little. “And, much like us, kidnapped a young boy and forced him into giving you important information.” And with that, Andrew pushed his blade up, causing Cassandra to tumble.

Her back hit the airship railing. Before she could recover, Andrew rose his leg, kicking her in the chest. Unable to catch herself, she fell off, crashing onto the forest ground. Her body jolted with pain, barely able to hold back a yelp and gasp.

Biting her lip, she hugged her chest, lifting her head up. She saw her blade, having fallen close to her. She took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to roll over, sitting up as she watched the airship. 

It was hovering off the ground, beginning to take off. There was no time for her to recover and try getting back on, especially since the Saporians were watching her. She saw Andrew, leaning over the railing as he mockingly smiled down at her. 

He was now twirling something in his other hand, the other four who fought Cassandra by his side. She glared at them all, a part of her wanting to throw her blade at them.

“Here, so you know the kid’s in ‘good’ hands.” Andrew called out, dropping the item he held.

She watched it fall, hitting the ground in front of her. After a few moments, she realised it was her knife, the one covered in Varian’s blood. It made her freeze, her anger vanishing all at once.

All she could do was watch the Saporians take off, leaving her on the dirty ground, running off with Varian once more. She had failed.

She dropped her head in shame, shaking her head as she pressed her eyes shut. What could she do now? There was no way for her to follow them. Fidella was all the way back at camp, and she doubted her horse could follow the airship.

“Varian, I’m sorry…” She whispered, gripping the grass under her.

But then she heard hooting. When she looked up, Owl was flying in the sky. He seemed to be one step ahead of her, racing to follow the Saporians. He could find where they are going, then come back to her and show her the way.

Her eyes widened, a little hope burning in her. She glanced at her sword, reaching out and drawing it close to her. All was not lost it seems. And she was going to take any chances she could.

For Varian...

.


	8. Path Of Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Saporians and Varian make their way closer to Haco's tomb, they encounter a dangerous event. All while Varian is struggling to keep himself together.
> 
> Meanwhile, Cassandra, Eugene and Rapunzel are all hot on their trail, desperate to save the boy before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For those who were wondering what the other mythical creatures are, in the Elemental Segments group, they were Kelpie for water, Gargoyle for earth and Sylph for air.**
> 
> **But we’ve got even more angst in this, because poor Varian has some more crap to deal with. Shout out to the group chat on tumblr as well, for letting me join!**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian  
> Andrew  
> Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians OCs**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Cassandra  
> Pascal  
> Maximus  
> Fidella  
> Owl  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  King Frederic  
> Queen Arianna  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Blood (both dreaming and real), Mentions/Wounds of/from previous torture, Thoughts of death and self sacrafic, light languge.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

When Rapunzel and her group passed Corona’s walls, they had settled on a decent pace. They had wanted to go as fast as possible, and get to Langdale quickly. But they had to be wise about it, not wanting to waste needed energy or push Maximus too far. They had faith in the horse’s abilities, but even he had his limits.

Rapunzel still had a secure grip on the reins, as they were still going moderately fast. Along the way, Eugene had filled her in on what he learnt from Xavier. Now she had a basic idea on what could be happening, and why the Saporian’s took Varian. 

Not only had they kidnapped a close friend, but they were also planning to steal an ancient weapon to destroy her home. Honestly, what else did she expect? But it was fueling that fire inside her, twitching to give those people a piece of her mind.

She was normally a forgiving and open person, having befriended past crooks or villains before. But the Saporians always took it a step too far, clearly never wanting to change as their pride was too big, something they wouldn’t let go of. And if they hurt Varian, then Rapunzel was sure she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back.

But not only did they have to save the boy, they also had to stop the Saporians from finding the tomb and grabbing the staff. There was an invisible timer in the Princess’s head, one that she couldn’t read and see how long they still had. She could only hope it's not too late.

Eugene had tried to ease her, talking to her about some old memories, or pointing around at their natural surroundings. Sometimes she would respond, sometimes she wouldn’t. She did appreciate it, because he did care, wanting to make sure she didn’t lose herself to her emotions. 

Maximus was too focused on his running to talk with them, but Pascal would chirp in from time to time. Ruddiger had been silent ever since they left. His eyes still glued forward, a determined expression across his face that never faltered. It made Rapunzel wonder what thoughts could be going through the animal’s head, perhaps similar ideas that she was having.

When they exited the forest, the Princess took in her new surroundings. She tapped Maximus’s side, a gesture saying that he can slow down now, allowing her to get a better look of the area. It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn’t even begun to rise yet. But she did see faint light peeking out from the horizon, meaning that dawn would begin to shine in under an hour soon or so. 

But there were other lights she saw, glimmers of torches and lanterns in the town down the path. Silhouettes of buildings, boats by the docks and a couple of moving shadows she guessed were people. She felt her heart skip a beat, knowing they had finally arrived at Langdale Harbour.

“Is this the place?” Eugene said from behind her.

Rapunzel paused, leaning forward a little. As her eyes scanned the area, squinting so she could see better in the dark, she spotted an old sign by the path. The town’s name was written across it, showing that they had indeed found the right place.

She glanced over her shoulder, giving a light nod. She could see him pressing his lips together, his hickory eyes darting around. The idea that the Saporians being nearby seemed to set them on guard. Even Ruddiger finally moved, his radar-like ears twitching around, searching for any suspicious sounds.

It was unlikely they would suddenly run into one of them, as they probably weren’t hiding out in the town, rather the nearby woods. Eugene and Rapunzel had to be careful, not wanting to be recognised. It's why they were both wearing cloaks, hiding themselves from creating any potential rumours and gossip. 

Just as they reached the edge of town, Rapunzel spoke up with a low voice. “Where do we find Cass then?”

Max stopped in his stride, pausing to think himself. He lowered his face to the ground, sniffing around like he was a bloodhound. Rapunzel and Eugene said nothing, letting the horse work his magic. 

The white-furred equine shot his head up, picking up on something. He turned away from the harbour, now trotting towards the treeline. The royal couple tilted their heads, but didn’t say anything. Ruddiger did look back at the town for a moment, as if praying they weren’t going in the wrong direction. 

In some ways, it was a little frustrating to the ring-tailed critter. He trusted these people, of course, but he felt useless. Ever since he abandoned Varian, he hasn’t been able to help in any way, having to put his faith in others. He wanted to do more, because this was his human who was endangered, the one who Ruddiger failed. However, for now, he couldn’t do anything but follow.

His ears flattened, twisting his head back around to face forward. Rapunzel gazed down at him, brushing her fingers along his head in a soothing manner. The raccoon glanced at her, and she offered him a reassuring smile. His nose twitched lightly, but he did offer a weak smile in return, even if it was a little unsure.

But everyone snapped their heads up when they heard a neigh, one that didn’t come from Maximus. Eugene blinked, before squinting his eyes when he saw a large figure coming their way. Rapunzel noticed too, especially when their horse seemed to beam and rush forward.

As they got closer, the shape moving towards them became much more familiar. It was another horse, with brown fur, a stocker build than Maximus, hair braided down their side and with a gradient of white going up their legs. 

“Fidella!” Rapunzel cried out, feeling herself grinning in relief.

When Fidella and Max met each other halfway, the two large animals began to nuzzle with affection, having not seen one another in so long. The human couple allowed them their moment, Rapunzel even cooing on how cute it was. 

Fidella nickered to all of them, happy to see them all here. She then tilted her head in a gesture, telling them to follow her. Maximus nodded to her, joining Fidella’s side as they began to walk closer to the treeline.

Rapunzel lifted her head up, looking for someone else now. Because if Fidella was here, then a particular best friend would be close by. And she was right, seeing a campfire glimmering with warmth, as a figure sat by it, looking in the direction that Fidella had run off in.

The Princess felt nostalgic and joy bubble in her, causing her to hop off of Max, rushing forward on her own. The woman, who had been waiting for them, began to stand from the log she had been sitting on. Though Rapunzel didn’t give them a moment before crushing them with a tight hug.

“Cassandra!” The Princess cheered, pressing her friend against her, as close as possible.

Cass winced, but did smile lightly. She had forgotten how secretly strong Rapunzel was, especially when she was happy. And she wouldn’t lie in that she didn’t feel a little relieved that they were finally here.

But when Rapunzel squeezed a little harder, Cassandra took hold of her friend’s upper arms, slipping out of the bear hug. “Ow, Raps! I’m excited to see you too, but be gentle.” She laughed out a little awkwardly.

The Princess blinked, looking Cassandra up and down. There were no obvious wounds or damage, but there was a faint bruise on Cass’s cheek. Rapunzel held back a gasp, eyes widening a little in worry.

Eugene hopped off of Max when the rest of the group finally joined the two women. He scanned over Cassandra as well, having heard her previous words. He joined his wife’s side, Cass giving him a brief look as a greeting.

He frowned at her, staring at her with a little confusion. “Are you alright, what happened?” Eugene asked.

Cass bit her lip. She still had minor injuries from when she faced the Saporians. Nothing major, of course, but she knew that wouldn’t stop the two from worrying over her. And it meant she had to explain how she got hurt in the first place.

She couldn’t help but glance away, rubbing her arm. Fidella stepped over to her, whining softly. Rapunzel noticed the animal’s worried look for her owner, making the Princess purse her lips as she turned back to Cassandra.

“You’re hurt.” Rapunzel prodded, wanting to know what happened.

Cass looked back at her, sighing lightly. “I’ll be fine. It’ll heal.”

But Eugene squinted at her, suspicious. Something was off about her posture. It couldn’t be out of pain, as she was a tough one and didn’t look like she suffered any significant wounds. No, she looked ashamed over something, her worries laying elsewhere.

A bad feeling crept up the man’s spine. He had a vague idea as to what put Cassandra in such a mood, and what hurt her. So Eugene stepped forward, gaining both Rapunzel and Cass’s attention.

“Cass?” His voice was sharp, yet concerned.

She blinked, a little surprised by his tone. But she could tell that he knew something was up. Cassandra glanced away again, thinking over what had happened. Where was she to begin, how could she explain herself?

But this wasn’t the time to waste on guilt, not when Varian was in trouble, not after what she learned from Andrew. She let her eyes close, the man’s words echoing in her head.

Letting out a sharp breath, Cassandra spoke. “I tried to fight the Saporians alone.”

Eugene and Rapunzel’s eyes widened. Typically their friend was very tactical, smart when it comes to fights. That’s why she reached out to them, knowing that she needed back up. So what made her change her mind? 

Rapunzel began to fret over her, eyeing her friend up and down multiple times. “Why?! You said there were too many.”

“You’re normally the smart one when it comes to judging fights.” Eugene pointed out, almost sounding a little disappointed in her.

Cassandra’s eyes lowered, sharp guilt clawing at her. They were right, she should have waited, she had been the one to tell them how dangerous it all was. And she messed up, because not only did she fail Varian, but now the Saporians knew that someone had found them.

Her worries hadn’t stopped tumbling since Owl left. He hadn’t come back yet, so she didn’t know where those people went. A part of her was nervous that her little hunter had gotten lost, or the Saporians had attacked him. But she had faith in Owl, for he was intelligent and a master of stealth.

But that cold look across her face didn’t leave. Rapunzel tilted her head little, unsure of what to do. Something was clearly wrong, and she wanted to help. However, she was worried about what she might learn.

Stepping forward a little, the Princess urged for her friend to speak. “Cass?...”

Cassandra lifted her eyes, her expression softening. She glanced between Eugene and Rapunzel, hugging herself with her arms as she sighed.

“I think they hurt the kid.” She finally said, bitterness and fear in her voice. “Andrew, he...I don’t know what he did, but he was showing off a bloodied knife to the rest of them, making comments.” 

She thought back to her weapon, the one she gave to Varian. When she saw it stained with red, seeing Andrew taunt with it like it was a toy, it had made her snap. When she lost the fight, Cassandra had left the knife where the man dropped it. It was too tainted for her to take.

The group all had sharp reactions. Rapunzel covered her mouth, suppressing another gasp as her breathing picked up. Eugene’s stared in frozen fear, in a way that made it look like he hoped he misheard her. Pascal and Maximus kept glancing at the humans, unsure of what to do or say. Ruddiger looked horrified, eyes wide with flat ears, his whole body about to go limp with shock. 

“Varian…” Rapunzel breathed out, shaking her head lightly in disbelief. 

Cass looked at all of them, a harsh prick tapping at her heart. “And I think it’s my fault.”

They snapped their heads back at her, perplexed by her comment. Their looks made her step back a little, fearing that they might be angry with her.

But Rapunzel stepped closer, taking Cassandra’s hand. It caused them both to stare into each other’s eyes. The Princess’s gaze was stern, but also understanding. It told Cass that they weren’t going to be mad with her, that they knew that whatever she did would have been to try and help Varian. But they also needed to know what happened.

Cass’s gazed at her, expression shifting a few times. Her lips stretched, nodding lightly to Rapunzel as she took her hand away. This wasn’t the time to be clouded by guilt or shame, not when a friend’s life was on the line.

Straightening herself, Cassandra began to explain. “I had Owl sneak Varian a blade. It was to cut his bindings.” She held her arms, briefly glancing out at the forest next to them. “I waited in the bushes to see if he could make it outside or something.” Her eyes narrowed a little, looking back at Eugene and Rapunzel. “But he must have gotten caught again.”

The royal couple’s faces darkened. They weren’t angry with Cass, rather that the situation seems to have gotten worse. They knew that the Saporians didn’t like traitors, and if Varian was defying them, who knows what they might be doing to the boy.

Rapunzel glanced away, eyes shifting as she thought to herself. The Saporians knew Cassandra was here, which would clue them in that she might have called back up. So a surprise attack was no longer an option. As much as she hated them, she had to give them credit. Andrew and his people knew how to be tricky, and they would be on edge knowing their enemies were close by.

Frowning, Rapunzel looked to Cass. “Are they still here?” She inquired.

Cassandra shook her head, shoulders slumping a little. “No, they took off right after I fought them.” Then her eyes sharpened, light determination glinting in them. “But Owl is following them, to see where they land next.”

Eugene stepped forward, bringing his hand up to make a small gesture. “Can he keep up with them?”

Cass tapped her foot lightly. “It depends how far they go.” She explained.

Rapunzel’s anger faltered a little. They had only just found out where Varian was, she didn’t want to lose track of him again. The longer he was with those people, the longer he would be suffering.

“So, all we can do is wait for him to get back?...” Rapunzel said, voice breaking a little.

Cassandra gazed over her friend, expression softening. She wanted to say something else, to offer better words to comfort the Princess. But there was nothing more she could add on, as she already explained all she knew. So she gave a stiff nod.

Rapunzel’s eyes fell, stepping back a little as she hugged her arms. She shook her head softly, turning away from the others to think. Eugene stepped up behind her, resting one of his hands on her shoulder to soothe her.

Ruddiger huffed from his seat on Max, frustration and anger gripping at him. He looked away, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t blame Cassandra, she was trying her best. And he knew how dedicated Owl could be, so he shouldn’t worry. But every time he thought of those people, thought of Andrew, being near his kid, it always sent an unpleasant shiver up his spine.

Cassandra glanced between the Princess and the raccoon, understanding how hard this must be on them. “Raps. I’m sorry…” She whispered, trying to think of better words.

Rapunzel took a shaky breath, tilting her chin up. “N-no. It’s not your fault.” She looked back at Cass, her voice a little unsettled. “It's just the thought of him being with those people any longer, it’s hard to think about.” She noted the bruise on Cassandra’s cheek again, grimacing a little. “Especially since, if what you said is true, they’re hurting him.”

Eugene glanced between the two, not liking their expressions. He couldn’t blame them, as he too was upset about this entire situation. But he learnt, very early on in his life, that you couldn’t let your emotions hold you back when times got tough, not when someone desperately needs your help. 

He had taken on the role of being the heart of the group, often joking and quipping to make someone laugh. Or, being the one to talk to someone on their level, offering them the words that need to be heard. And right now, he had to keep pushing them.

Eugene took his wife’s hand, turning her around to face him. “We’ll get him back. As unpleasant as it sounds, as long as he’s valuable to them, they’ll keep him alive.”

Those words were still dark to say, but they were honest. And even if Andrew had hurt Varian, that wasn’t an indication that he was dead. Eugene just knew the boy was still out there, waiting for them.

Rapunzel looked over her husband, many emotions flaring over her. She knew he was right, and she had to stay strong. There were just too many things to try and process and handle, all at once.

She glanced away, openingly thinking. “He must be so scared.” She uttered, pulling away from Eugene. “Even when he puts on a brave face, I know his emotions spiral out of control.”

Cassandra and Eugene glanced at each other, understanding what she was saying. Varian is a prime example of anxiety, and what it can do to you. He even had it before he became a villain, remembering how he used to stutter or easily flush up with embarrassment. 

Yet he was a stubborn kid, one who wouldn’t back down against those he hated. In those moments, he would cage his doubts, worries and fears, using anger, spite and hate to mask his real emotions. He did it when facing Rapunzel, and he would be doing it now, when facing the Saporians.

Rapunzel licked her lips, more worry wandering into her mind. “God, and if Andrew and his people get their hands on what they’re looking for, then Corona will be endangered too.” She groaned, rubbing her face with her fingers and palms.

Eugene sighed softly, sliding to her side and wrapping an arm over her. She accepted the comfort, resting against him. Allowing herself a moment, Rapunzel took in a few deep breaths. The staff would have to be an issue they face later, if they ever have to cross that bridge. Right now, her thoughts laid with Varian.

Frowning lightly, Rapunzel gazed up at her husband. “Why can’t things ever be simple for our Kingdom?”

He blinked lightly, before shaking his head and giving a quiet chuckle. “The challenges are what make us.” Eugene hummed.

A faint smile grew on Rapunzel’s lips, welcoming the small bits of positivity. And it's not like all her adventures have been bad, they are what make her life very memorable. 

Cassandra observed the two, watching how their love radiated off of each other. She allowed herself to smile a little, having missed the pair. There was a tiny part of her still worrying, hurt from the past, but it was manageable. 

But then she thought about Rapunzel’s words. She mentioned that the Saporians were looking for something that could harm Corona. That must mean they know what could be going on.

“So, ah, what did Xavier tell you?” Cassandra inquired, tilting her head lightly.

Eugene looked over to her. “He gave us the story on who this Haco is, and what the Saporians might be looking for.”

Her eyes narrowed a little, curious for the new details. She looked over to the animals, all were silent as they watched the humans talk. She then looked over her shoulder, her campfire still crackling.

When Cassandra looked back at her friends, she gestured for them to follow. “Come, we can talk around the fire. You can tell me while we wait for Owl.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Andrew stared out at the land below, leaning against the railing of his airship. The cold sky mixed with the dawn's chilly lighting. He didn't mind, as he had thick skin and used to the freezing temperatures. But as they drew closer to their destination, he knew his limits would be coming to an end. Seeing faint snow, beginning to glister in the rising sunlight. 

He glanced over to the upper deck, seeing Julius by the wheel, Clementine by his side. The old Saporian woman was giving the driver directions, having copied down the images they found on the notes, making it easier to read now that it was all on one paper.

He also saw Gill, Maisie and Juniper, the three in charge of checking the engines and balloons. While Andrew himself looked out at the world under them, allowing himself a break.

His mind thought back to Cassandra. Seeing her had been a surprise, but it made sense. If he was going to see any Coronanains, it would be the one who wasn't in Corona. He had no doubt she must have wandered by them by mistake, as he had heard she went on a personal journey. But he was smart enough to know that she would have sent a message to her Kingdom.

That would be frustrating, as it meant they might be being tracked. The Kingdom knew the Saporians had the boy, and would be willing to hunt down Andrew and his men if it meant saving Varian. They were on a timer now, so they had to move quickly. Find the tomb, find the staff, and then take down Corona. 

He then thought about their prisoner. It made him smirk to himself, remembering how he made the child squirm in pain, unable to escape Andrew's words. It all clarified the idea that the man didn't want Varian dead, not just yet. No, he wanted the boy to suffer, to break him down until he was begging to be killed. 

Letting Varian watch his home burn down would be enthralling to watch, and maybe then he'll let the teen die. But this had also reminded him how useful Varian was, what the teen could do. He was a tool that Andrew didn't want anyone else to have. So maybe they should keep him alive, use him as a slave. He was valuable, something that shouldn't be tossed away without a second thought. And if it meant he could keep tormenting his old cellmate, he was willing to go along with it.

But he'll leave that for when the time comes, see what plays out when they get to Haco's tomb. This wasn't over yet, and now they had to deal with any Coronanians that come after them. He was already betting on the Princess and her husband showing up, as they were stupidly stubborn people with big hearts. 

"We're here!" Clementine suddenly called out, catching everyone's attention.

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look out over the railing. They were coming up to a massive, singular, sharp mountain. It looked like a jagged carnivore tooth, a blanket of snow covering it and the land surrounding it. The morning light making it glow like a beacon.

But what really caught his eyes was the patches of orange he could see. Pool and rivers of lava, scattered across the ground, circling the mountain to create a diverse ecosystem. A world of fire and ice, coexisting to hide something special. 

Andrew squinted, taking in the sight he saw. They were getting close, but it wasn't time to celebrate just yet. 

He looked to the crew members on deck with him, all already gazing at him for a command. Andrew smirked, straightening as he made his way over to join them. The real, but exciting, hard part was about to begin. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“When will they be back?” Quirin asked.

He had barely spent one day back home when a guard came to him, telling him about the sudden news on his son. He had raced back to the palace, wanting to learn more. Apparently, Cassandra had found Varian, and Rapunzel and Eugene went to go help her.

A part of him wanted to follow, to catch up with them and join them on the quest to save his son. Unfortunately, he knew better, knowing he can’t leave his village without its leader for long, and he had no way of finding Rapunzel and her friends fast enough. By now, they were probably already on some kind of dangerous adventure to reach Varian. 

So he found himself talking to the King and Queen, who had offered to explain everything to him. He hated this, feeling useless, stuck on the sidelines and letting other people find his son. He should be out there, looking for Varian, but there were too many factors that held him back.

Arianna replied to his question. “We don’t know. It might take days.”

The ex-brotherhood member sighed in frustration, shaking his head as he looked away grimly. He should be thankful that they at least know where Varian is, and that Rapunzel and Eugene had gone to try and help him. But something bitter in him was twisting his emotions. 

Frederic gave him a soft look, understanding the idea of wanting to be there for your child. “I’m sorry, Quirin. I wish we had something better to say.”

Quirin grumbled lightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.“No, it’s fine.” He huffed quietly, eyes staring intensely at the floor. “At least they know where he is.”

The Queen gazed over him, seeing how stressed and concerned the man was. “Maybe you should stay, wait for them.” She suggested.

Quirin paused at that, thinking. He did want to stay, to be here when Varian returned. But he had already left his village alone for a few days before, and he hadn’t given a warning initially. Many of his people were understanding, but he had a couple of braver ones who made snarky remarks about his son, about how Quirin was putting his needs before his people. 

“For the night. But I can’t leave my village for long.” Quirin said, glancing away. There was light shame to his hard expression. 

Arianna frowned lightly, not liking how the man in front of her was acting. She could tell he was upset, that all of this was difficult. She couldn’t blame him in any way, but he clearly needed someone to talk to him.

She looked to her husband, gesturing with her head to tell him to say something. They were friends, and Frederic knew Quirin better than she did. The King understood, nodding lightly to her before facing the old farmer again.

Frederic offered a smile, speaking what first came to mind. “Don’t worry, old friend. You can trust my daughter to bring him back.” He tried reassuring, a warm look across his face. “She’s done a lot before.”

Quirin paused at that, his face going slack for a moment. He turned his head away, staring at the wall in deep thought. Those words made him itch, feeling something crawling inside himself. He couldn’t stop his face from going dark, his voice becoming cold.

“I can’t. It’s not easy to put my faith into the people who hurt my son.” He uttered out, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

The King and Queen blinked, staring at Quirin with a perplexed expression. Nigel, who was off to the side like normal, glanced around, a little nervous. The advisor shot a look at the guards, as if warning them to be on alert, not liking the village leader’s tone. 

Frederic raised a brow, giving his old friend a confused look. Where had that come from? Sure, this whole situation had set everyone on edge, but those words indicated that he had been meaning to say them for a long time now.

“What?” The King said, trying to urge Quirin to continue.

The father of Varian paused, taking his sights off of the wall. He only now seemed to realise what he just said, turning around, looking like he wanted to leave. 

“Nothing...” Quirin muttered, faltering a little in his previous sharp tone. 

Frederic frowned, getting up from his throne and stepping down the few steps. “Quirin, what’s wrong?”

Quirin stood on the spot, eyes shifting across the floor as he thought to himself. He seemed conflicted, as if he really wanted to talk, but feared what he would say. The way his shoulders tightened, posture becoming sterner, with his back still to the King, it made everyone nervous.

Then, Quirin finally turned around, with anger, frustration, and disappointment settled on his face. He glared at Frederic, causing the man to stop in his stride towards the old farmer. It made the King realise that, whatever was going on, was more than Varian’s kidnapping. And Quirin’s words proved it.

“Frederic, I trusted you a lot. Even when you ignored my warnings and stole the Sundrop.” Quirin shook his head, taking a sharp breath as he scowled. “But those thoughts are now complicated. I can’t deeply rely on you or your family, not after what happened when I was away.”

The King’s eyes widened, having not expected this. It had been a while since anyone discussed Varian’s past with him, mostly because Rapunzel and her friends wanted to be the ones to help the boy, telling Frederic to leave it to them. It's why he allowed Varian to stay out of prison, seeing that others could help the boy when he couldn’t.

But it seems like Quirin had wanted to talk to the King, to say something. This anger, it had been boiling for a long time. And with it just being them, with no Rapunzel to ease the situation, or Varian to pull his father back, it was going to continue. 

Frederic swirled his tongue around, replying with. “Your son and my daughter discussed this with you.”

“But we haven’t.” Quirin gestured to the two of them, sharply. “I put it off when I learnt you lost your memories, and then kept doing so for the sake of my son.”

Arianna watched them, not saying anything. She knew she couldn’t be involved, for this was something that needed to happen, something that Quirin couldn’t push away any longer. She even gestured to Nigel to stand down, after seeing the royal advisor about to speak and cut off Quirin. 

The old farmer made his way up to Frederic, stepping up close to him. The way he moved and talked, it wasn’t loud, but very stern and bold. His aggression was cold, as his lips kept tugging up sharply every time he spoke.

“I used to think that if anything happened to me, you would be there for him.” Quirin scoffed, shaking his head lightly in disgust. “But you proved me wrong.”

Frederic stood there, his posture straight. But he did look unnerved, unsure of how to tackle this. Typically, Quirin was a quiet man, often fair in his arguments. But this was something so personal, something that affected the two of them.

“Your son attacked us, Quirin. Threatened my daughter and kidnapped my wife.” Frederic argued, his eyes never leaving Quirin’s.

The ex-brotherhood member’s gaze narrowed more, offended that the King would even try with that excuse. “Only because you pushed him until he had no other options.”

He remembered his son, all the words Varian told him, all the nights where Quirin had to settle his child from his nightmares made of memories. What his boy went through when Quirin was gone, how not a single person helped Varian in desperate times. Not only had Frederic failed Varian, but he had also failed Quirin.

The village leader stepped back a little bit, looking away as more thoughts came to him. They fueled him to keep going, no longer able to hold himself back.

“He told me every detail of what transpired.” Quirin hissed, eyes closing for a moment, thinking back to that talk. It had hurt, hearing all that happened, realising how broken his own child became. He opened his eyes again, glowering at Frederic. “I’m not going to blindly deny the wrongs my son did, but I’m also not going to ignore what you did.”

He lifted a hand up, vaguely pointing at the King. Some of the guards did flinch, gripping their weapons in case. But Arianna waved them off, keeping an eye on the men in armour while the two argued. 

Frederic glanced down at Quirin’s gesture, thinking about his old friend’s words. It made him falter a little, understanding where this was all coming from.

Quirin took a deep breath, a hint of hurt in his voice. “When you learned what happened to me, what happened to Varian, you sent guards after him. Not to help him, but to keep him quiet, because you were scared.” He chastised, reminding them all of the details that keep being glossed over.

The King did look away, ashamed. He knows what he did was wrong, his daughter and wife having already berated him over what happened. But he couldn’t change what he did, as the past was something to never leave.

Quirin shook his head, lowering his hand. He glanced around the room, glaring at each guard, wondering if any of them here were a part of the group who tormented his son. He only knew of the original Captain being in it, but he had already personally apologised to Quirin and Varian. Then, Quirin’s eyes landed on Nigel, the advisor shifting around nervously under the man’s watch. 

The sight made Quirin glare dangerously, regarding Frederic once more. “You helped spread a rumour through Corona, telling everyone that he assaulted your daughter when he was crying for help. Meaning that everyone shunned him away, leaving him nowhere to turn to.” He spat, more memories of Varian’s retellings chipping away at him.

Finally, Frederic managed to get a word in. “I know my mistakes, Quirin. But I was also only trying to protect my daughter.” 

Quirin raised a brow, a look questioning the man to think about what he just said. “By hurting another child, my child?” He emphasised by gesturing to himself, resting a hand on his chest. 

The King stopped himself, not having a counter to that. Quirin swirled his tongue, staring at the man in frustration and annoyance, and Frederic glanced away, not able to look at his friend.

Quirin looked him up and down, judging the King. He then lifted his broad arms, gesturing to the room, and by extension, the castle. It did make Frederic look up, gazing around the place.

“You ignored your consequences, letting others suffer through them for you, until you couldn’t turn a blind eye anymore.” Quirin looked around as he said that, before his eyes settled on Frederic again.

Frederic frowned, raising a brow as he retorted with. “You did the same. You didn’t tell anyone the truth behind those rocks, including your son.” He pointed out, trying to remind Quirin that they were both guilty here.

That did make the village leader pause, thinking back to the past once more. How bright-eyed his child used to be, so eager to help with the rock problem, wanting nothing more than his father's approval, along with impressing the Princess and her friends. 

He remembers their arguments, when Varian tried talking to his dad about the issue at hand. But Quirin had been a coward, following in Frederic’s footsteps of trying to ignore the problem. And Varian had pushed away his warnings, trying to tell his father that they had to deal with the black rocks, or else it would get worse. And it all resulted in that final fight between the two, all because neither would listen to the other. All because Quirin had been a fool trying to run from his past. 

He sighed tiredly, his tone briefly softer for a bit. “And I suffered the consequences. I was stuck in indestructible amber for nearly a year.” Then, his harsh voice returned, glowering at Frederic once more. “But you never took the brute force of those rocks, of your mistake.”

The King fumed a little at that. “No, but I paid through your son trying to harm my family.” He huffed.

But he stopped himself, realising what he just said. He shook his head, stepping back. He couldn’t lose his temper, he had to stay professional. He could already feel his wife’s eyes digging into the back of his head.

Quirin pulled his head back, those words striking the man. He pursed his lips, eyes scanning Frederic. When he knew that the King wouldn’t continue, he decided to speak again.

“And he’s apologised, trying to fix things time and time again.” Quirin pointed out. But he paused once more, sighing lightly. “Yet I’m not expecting you to forgive him, that’s up to you.”

His head lowered, stepping closer to the King again. Frederic blinked, but waited. When Quirin was close, he lifted his head back up with pure anger on his face, his paternal protective nature kicking in.

“But you broke my son, so don’t expect me to forgive you.” Quirin snarled, shoulders raised to pronounce his aggression further. “He told me about his time in jail, how agonising it was, what it did to him.”

Frederic felt a little uneasy, as Quirin could be a scary man when he wanted to be. It didn’t help that they all knew now that he used to be a warrior, someone who has killed before. Not that he thought Quirin would attack him, but the man knew how to be intimidating.

But the King pressed on, trying to justify some of his actions. “He committed treason, his punishment was as light as I could make it.” He frustratingly pleaded with Quirin. “And I promised Rapunzel I would help him in any way I could.”

Quirin bared his teeth, fists tightening as those words set him off. He found himself right in Frederic’s face, growling at him. “So you go and room him with a terrorist, someone who could bend and manipulate Varian in his most vulnerable days.” The man raged, his fury making the King step back with wide eyes. “The same man who now has him, possibly torturing him right this second.” He ranted, but there was a glint of a broken voice behind those words. Fear for what was happening to his child. “You stopped helping him weeks into his imprisonment.”

Frederic swallowed, his strong posture faltering a little. “I stopped because he refused help. Every kind of therapist I gave him could get nothing out of the boy. He didn’t trust anyone loyal to the crown, anyone I sent down there.”

Quirin snorted, stepping away as he scowled. “And I wonder why.” He uttered with venom in his voice.

The King’s eyes widened a little more, those words making him feel shameful and guilty. It was the reason he left it up to Rapunzel and her group to help Varian, because Frederic didn’t know what to do, having been so conflicted with his views of the boy. He didn’t hate Varian, but so much happened that it was hard to work with the alchemist. 

Quirin shook his head, seeing that his point got across. He settled himself a little, but his anger was still there, so stern and bold. 

The farmer turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he talked. “At least your daughter is trying to make things better with him. Where’s you just ignore what happened, sometimes pretending that Varian isn’t there.” He looked back at Frederic again, his voice quiet. “I’ve seen the way he tenses in your presence. More often than not, expecting you to toss him back in jail.”

Frederic blinked, shaking his head lightly as he softly spoke back. “I’m not going to do that, not again.” He tried reaching for his friend.

Quirin shuffled back, raising a brow. “Does he know that?”

The King paused, his eyes falling. He didn’t have anything to say. It was something noticeable, how Frederic and Varian avoided each other, doing whatever they could to never speak to the other. There were just too many unresolved thoughts and feelings, neither knowing where to begin.

The old farmer observed the King, watching his expression. He knew Frederic understood, Quirin's words getting to him. But simply understanding isn’t enough.

Quirin shook his head, his eyes shining with disappointment. “He’s told me how he wishes he could fix things with you. Wanting to beg for your forgiveness, even after what you put him through.” He sighed once more, eyes looking down as he began to turn. “But he’s scared of you. Something I hope you’re proud of.” And he began walking away, his back to Frederic.

The King’s eyes shot up, not wanting to leave the argument here. He tried jogging up behind Quirin, grabbing the man’s shoulder as he was about to speak. 

But Quirin shrugged him off, rather harshly. The farmer threw his arm up, pushing the King away. It made Frederic stumble back, narrowly catching his footing. All the guards reacted, raising their weapons.

Nigel could be heard, crying out in surprise. “Your majesty!”

But, before the guards made a move, the King held up his hand, signalling for them to stop. They all paused, looking at one another with unsure expressions. But they followed Frederic’s gesture and backed down, lowering their weapons.

Quirin raised a brow at them all, as if not concerned at the idea of at least ten guards jumping him. He then looked back at the King, both staring into each other’s eyes with many emotions. When it was clear that Frederic wouldn’t try anything again, Quirin turned and began walking away once more, making his way to the throne room doors.

Arianna, who still hadn’t spoken, watched with an unreadable expression. Her soft eyes surveyed her husband, watching how he lost his straight posture, staring at nothing as he thought to himself. Then she looked to Quirin, seeing the man storm out of the room, vanishing around the corner. She tapped her fingers lightly, her own thoughts beginning to whisper to her.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Staff of Vesuvius…” Cassandra repeated to herself. 

Eugene had been the one to mostly explain the story to her. And now she was caught up in what they learnt, along with the possible plan the Saporians were following. Frankly, she didn’t like the sound of it. 

Eugene shook his head, resting against the log he sat by. “Don’t know about you, but we really don’t need burning buildings. I mean, repairs from Zhan Tiri’s attack are almost done! Don’t want all that hard work to go to waste.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes lightly.

Rapunzel raised a brow at him, but didn’t comment. She did smile a little, as Eugene’s joking manner was something much needed for the time being. Cassandra also smiled a little, having missed this.

The animals had all mostly settled. Both Fidella and Maximus were grazing by the camp, making noises at each other, as they seemed to be catching up, sometimes nuzzling one another. Pascal was resting on the log that Rapunzel leaned against, listening to the humans, while sometimes snatching up moths that ventured too close to him. 

Ruddiger was a bit of a different case. He chose to sit in one of the trees, away from the group as he sat on a branch. He seemed to be staring out at nothing, thinking to himself, while on alert for when Owl came back. They had tried to coax him over to the fire, but he wouldn’t respond to them, so they left him be. 

Cassandra glanced at the animals at first, not used to a larger group. One half of her was still so nervous, the past lingering in her head. The other was happy to finally talk to her old friends, having missed home for a good while now. 

She looked over to Eugene and Rapunzel, the two smiling at each other. It had been over a year since Cass had seen the two, and yet they still acted like they were in their honeymoon phase. It was cute, but a little sappy for her tastes.

Shaking her head lightly, Cassandra spoke up again, sparking a new conversation to waste some time on. “Besides this whole kidnapping, it sounds like Corona was doing decently.” She remarked, catching the couple’s attention. 

Eugene shrugged, swaying his head side to side. “Ya, we’ve been getting back on our feet rather well if you ask me.”

Cassandra smirked, leaning in a little. “Been leading the guards well?”

The man chuckled, vaguely gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “Of course, why else would your dad leave me in charge?”

Rapunzel laughed softly, shuffling over to sit next to him, leaning against her husband. He subconsciously responded by wrapping an arm around her. Cassandra raised a brow, but rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. 

Eugene clicked his tongue. “You know, if you eventually come back, I’ll have a spot for you.” He pointed at Cass, smirking lightly. “Second in command, what do you say?”

She raised a brow again, before shaking her head and chuckling. “I don’t think I could live taking orders from you, Fitzherbert.” She jabbed back.

He shrugged, going back to look at the campfire. But Rapunzel was staring at Cassandra, having been taking in every detail of her friend. It was strange, seeing her again, having only talked through the occasional letter. 

The Princess still felt her worries clawing at her, thoughts of Varian lingering. A part of her was unsure about this, talking so casually to one another while their friend was endangered. But she reasoned with herself, knowing there was nothing they could do right now, not until Owl came back. And she needed to relax a little, because the moment he does come back, those darker emotions would return.

So Rapunzel spoke, talking to Cassandra. “How have you been doing, personally?” She queried, wanting to take her mind off things. 

The question caught Cassandra off guard. A lot of things had happened to her, and travelling had been an exciting experience. But it was hard to speak about, for certain reasons. Maybe because it had only been one year, and there were still so many things to clear up inside her.

She shrugged, not sure exactly what to say. “Better. I don’t really know how to put a lot of it into words.” She rubbed the back of her neck, biting her lip lightly. “It’s been nice, going from city to city, doing the odd job to help passersby. Helps me, shows me where I need to improve.” 

She thought it over, thinking about the sights she saw, the people she’s met, the things she’s collected. It felt so clearing, to be able to figure things out on her own, with anything familiar to trigger her too often. 

Cassandra allowed a soft smile, gazing at the ground as she hunched in her sitting position. “You learn a lot, meeting so many strangers with their own stories.” She held her hands together, head shuffling side to side.

But then her face fell, those echoes in her head that forever repeated. The times that someone recognised her, calling her a witch and monster. Even nightmares plagued her, never letting her forget all that she had done.

Every time she looked back on it, she could only see a fool in herself. Blinded by jealousy, angry at the world and not knowing what to do half the time. She had hurt people, because she was lost and confused, yet didn’t want to seem unsure of herself. She let pride get in her way, listening to those whispering lies that made the truth so painful to live with. 

Shaking her head softly, Cassandra confessed. “Sometimes, it’s still hard. Especially when thinking about Corona, the Moonstone and...her.” She hesitated near the end, the images of a little girl in blue mocking her in her head.

Rapunzel and Eugene gazed at her, those words surprising them a little. But they both gave a soft look, understanding how tough things were for their friend. Cassandra had done pretty bad things, and she couldn’t move on easily. That was going to be apparent, after seeing how Varian was handling his reformation. 

There were too many guilty thoughts, passing around everyone. They had all been young and naive once, trying to live in a lie to escape the reality of life. Eugene, believing that no one could ever truly love him, spending his days being a thief. Rapunzel, locked away from the world, only having her kidnapper to trust. Varian, putting the blame on everyone else for what happened to his father. And Cassandra, believing that all she ever was was the figure in the shadows. And it all haunted them in some ways.

Rapunzel tilted her head lightly. “You still think of Zhan Tiri?”

Cassandra pressed her lips together, hugging her arms as she looked away. It was enough of an answer for the Princess. She glanced at her husband, who gave her a sorrowful look.

She then looked back at Cass, giving a sad smile. “You know, I’m the same with Gothel.”

The mention of her mother caused Cassandra to look back, a little surprised by Rapunzel’s words. It was no secret that tower life had messed with the Princess, as it had been very noticeable during her first year at the castle. Cass experienced it first hand, remembering how pressuring Rapunzel acted when trying to be friends after meeting. But Gothel was something she rarely talked about.

Rapunzel shrugged softly, cuddling up to Eugene. He could sense she was a little tense, as bringing up her old life always made her uncomfortable. He soothed her by brushing a hand through her hair, reminding her that it was ok, that she was safe, not back in that tower. 

The Princess's eyes became a little hazy, staring out at nothing. “I was so used to her, being the only one I could talk to for a long time.” She hummed, resting her head against Eugene’s chest. There were brief memories of that knife, stabbing him. But hearing his heartbeat settled her. “The thoughts and feelings of her never truly went away. They just became faded, easier to manage.”

Eugene gazed at his wife, a gentle look across his face. It's hard to think about how someone so wonderful, beautiful and loving, was raised by that witch. He could only be so thankful that he found that tower, leading to this beautiful life he now had.

Cassandra slumped a little, taking in Rapunzel’s words. Zhan Tiri had manipulated her, chosen Cassandra because she knew she was the weak link. Why had Cass listened to her? Perhaps it was because the demon’s lies felt better than listening to the truth.

Cassandra shook her head lightly. “She tricked me, Rapunzel. Fueled my anger and hate.” She lamented, still wondering how her friend could forgive her, after all she did. 

Rapunzel lifted her head, staring at Cass with a bold look. “But, unlike her, you admitted to your faults and actions, wanting to improve.” Her shining smile returned. “That’s something the demon could never do, or your mother, which makes you better than them.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, blinking softly. She never thought about it like that. The idea that she could do something that neither Gothel or the demon would ever do, it did make her feel a little better for the time being. 

She then thought of her friends, including Rapunzel and Eugene. Everyone had something they wanted to move on from, to start a better life. They were all growing up, learning from their harsh mistakes. But two of them had fallen far, meaning they had a longer way to climb back up. 

Varian came to mind. The day she kidnapped him, using him to get what she wanted, then making him bait for Rapunzel. Andrew’s words came to mind, and they hurt to think about. While she didn’t torture the kid, she did hurt him, along with drugging him with the truth serum. Like the Saporians, she had targeted him to use him for his knowledge. 

And yet he saw worth in her, standing tall and facing her when she kept threatening him. Because he knew she was lost, seeing himself as he watched her play as the villain. He cared about her, trying to warn her about the future she found herself in now.

Cassandra gazed at the fire, its light fading with the sun rising. “Really reminds me what the kid said to me.” She mused, fiddling with her necklace. “It was so strange, when he reached out to me. Because his words, they felt so true, tripping me in my confidence.”

Rapunzel and Eugene looked over to her. Varian had told them about what happened in that tower, how he called out to her. He had been brave, risking himself to try and help her. He was always one to speak honestly, even when the words hurt to hear.

And they all missed him. It felt so off, not having him here while they talked about him. Usually, he’d make a sarcastic remark in their talks, or gush over something scientific. They prayed that they could have that back.

Cass brushed a finger across the Cassandrium. “He knew, he really knew what it felt like.” She whispered out.

If only she had listened to him. Instead, she snapped like a child when he called her the villain, blindly ignoring what she was doing, who she was hurting. She wonders how things could have gone, if she had stopped and considered his words.

Rapunzel paused, brushing a strand of hair away. She gazed at Cass, a light smile on her face. “You know, he was probably relieved when he found out you were around. Owl would have been a sight for sore eyes.” She laughed quietly, a little sombre with her tone.

Cassandra looked over at her friends, eyes shifting with guilt. “I failed to save him…” She looked down at the ground, slumping in her posture.

The Princess shook her head, sitting up as she spoke. “But he knows that someone is aware of his location.”

Cass paused at that. They had told her how grateful they were for her letter, as they had no clue on where Varian was. Apparently, the Saporians had taken him during the storm, when he was alone. So she had been their first sign of hope in days.

And while she didn’t see it personally, she could only imagine how relieved Varian must have looked when seeing Owl. He knows she’s coming to rescue him, he knows he’s not alone in facing the Saporians. And this time, she wasn’t going to fail him.

Eugene offered her his own smile, gesturing to her. “And he knows you won’t give up on him, especially with your ex being the one handling him.”

She gave a huff of a laugh, so glad to have these two here. Now she wasn’t alone, and Varian had a better chance to be saved. And she had faith they could win, because they had done the impossible before. 

Eugene then snorted. “Seriously though, you have the worst taste in men.” He jested, giving her a look.

She frowned at him. “I was faking it!” Oh, how she missed their banter.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Varian found himself back in this world, painted black and white, he didn’t move. Because every time he did, something would happen. The pain would be back, the panic thoughts would twist him. He didn’t want that, not after what happened to him.

So he sat there, hugging his knees in cold silence. The only things heard were the rattling chains that hovered around him, and the hum of energy from the Starshard. Neither the boy nor the magical artifact made a move, waiting for the other to try something first.

There was no escape for Varian, and he was tempted to just sit there forever. If he acted out, then the chains and cuffs would pull and crush his joints again. If he tried waking up, he knew he’d be right back with the Saporians, forced to see the aftermath of Andrew’s torture. So if he sat here, doing nothing, then he would be safe.

But he wasn’t. He was still bleeding, so woozy from the spiritual blood. Andrew’s words still biting away at him, reminding him that he wasn’t happy, that he wasn’t safe, that maybe he wasn’t a good person. And the shining light from the Starshard was still taunting him, waiting for him.

He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t fight back, for fear of the consequences. He just wanted to scream, to cry and give up. But he couldn’t do that either, because he wanted to be strong, to keep going, for people like Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, Ruddiger and his father. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

His hands rested on his knees, as his forehead rested on them, curling himself into a tight ball. His hazy, white tearful eyes were stuck staring at his knees, focusing on nothing as he was lost in his haunting thoughts. Blood dripped from his wrists and ankles, puddling under him. He could feel the breeze created by the Starshard, sometimes brushing his loose hair around.

He kept questioning himself. What could he do? Would he be safe? Would help arrive fast enough? Or maybe it was too late. Perhaps the Saporians had already won by the time he woke up, so maybe he shouldn’t even bother to awaken. All that awaited him was either more pain or death.

There was no escape from reality, for even his mental world was corrupted.

He squinted his eyes a little, a tired look across his face. He hesitantly lifted his head up, shifting his chin to rest on his hands. He surveyed the Starshard, watching how it hovered amongst its cluster of crystals. Despite it having no eyes, he felt like it was staring right back at him.

His gaze began to shake a little, the tears watering down a little more. Why did it want to hurt him? Had he upset the Starshard? He wouldn’t be surprised, given how much of a mess up he really was.

Yet, somehow, he managed to speak. His voice was broken, exhausted and scared of everything. “Just end this, please...” Varian begged, hugging his knees a little tighter.

He got no response, the Celestial Stone just sat and watched. Was it judging him? Did it think he was worthless? Then why pick him to be the host? There were too many questions, ones he was desperate to know, to understand.

He grit his teeth, frustrated pain swelling inside him. It’s not like he asked to be the host, for it could have picked anyone else. But no, it refused everyone else, as Quirin had told him. So why did it settle on him, if all it wanted to do was torment him?

Shaking his head, his hands balled into gripping fists. He pulled his head up, expression shaky as he took sharp breaths. For a few seconds, he lost his voice, but then he used his anger to pull it back.

“Please, just finish this. This is not the time to be doing this to me!” Varian demanded, a mess of emotions painting him.

And still, no response. No reply, no change in the magic, and no shifts in its gaze over him. His anger vanished as he whimpered, choking on a sob. He was about to curl back into his ball, to stop talking and sit in silence once more.

But then the ground shook, and his eyes snapped up in panic. He knew he had just triggered something again, just like the last two times. He swivelled his legs to the side, leaning on one hand as he held the other close. His sights darted around, looking for what was coming to hurt him this time.

After a few seconds, something large and incredibly sharp shot out of the ground, pointing towards the empty black sky. Much like anything else that had a silhouette, it was pure white, yet it had strange black lines crisscrossing over it. It looked very familiar, but in a dreadful way.

Varian blinked, but before he could react further, another appeared. He yelped, shuffling backwards as it had been rather close to him. Then another jolted out of the ground, then another, and another, like a wave of them following a trail. They were violent in their movement, ready to strike whatever was in their path. 

Then it hit him, it was the black rocks. Flashes of the past hit him, remembering how they devastated his home, how no one was able to stop them, yet barely anyone tried to deal with them. How his father lied, how the King pretended they didn’t exist, how he tried to help and failed, eventually becoming a monster. 

When Cassandra turned on them all, using the Moonstone to attack, to hurt them. When she kidnapped him, forcing him to tell her the incantation, giving her complete control over these things. How scary she became when she snapped at him, caging him to be bait for the fish she wanted. They were times where he didn’t know what to do, where he had no control and didn’t know what was happening.

The rocks started circling him menacingly, threatening to shred him apart. He rolled onto his hands and knees, instinctively getting ready to run. Somehow, he had forgotten about the chains, until they pulled and tripped him just as he got up.

He slammed into the ground, whining with a groan. But he heard the black rocks, now white, coming closer. He shifted onto his back, seeing that they were now heading straight for him. His eyes were wide, full of panic as he began shuffling back, unaware of how close he was getting to the Starshard. 

The thundering sound of the charging rocks made him shake, unable to take his eyes off of them as they grew closer and closer. They weren’t stopping, they were going to hurt him, cut him up until there was nothing left.

Just as they were about to strike against him, he threw his arms up, shielding his face as he cried out. But they never reached him, instead hitting something else. He heard a crash, crack and then a burst.

There was a few seconds of silence, and Varian didn’t dare to move. His breathing was unsteady, his wrists and ankles throbbing with pain, wet white blood pooling around him. But he felt no stabbing pain from the rocks, and he risked taking a peek.

He gaped at the sight in front of him. Something else had grown out of the ground in front of him, something that protected him from the black rocks. It was a massive clump of crystal, mimicking the rocks by pointing its sharp end at the sky. It had cut into the black rock that was about to strike him, shattering it. When Varian looked down at the base of the broken stone, it flickered in and out of reality, before fading from existence. 

He blinked, unsure of how to explain what just happened. His eyes shifted to the crystal piece that protected him. It shimmered softly, humming with power. Shades of white, with light hues of purples and blues. He finally realised what it was, it was one of the Starshard’s crystals.

It had...saved him? He looked over his shoulder, gawking at the magical source. It was glowing brighter, the sparkles of energy dancing around it. He could feel its magic, radiating and filling the area with a soothing warmth. 

He observed the rocks again, watching how they slowed in their assault. Every time one of them came too close, the Starshard’s magic would halt it or use another crystal to break it, shattering them into glittering white dust. It was like it made a bubble of protection, and Varian had happened to crawl into it during his panicked state. 

But why would it? Didn’t it make these illusions to taunt Varian, to hurt him? Unless...

**‘Starlight, Starlight, create your shield,  
And the sun and moon shall yield.’**

Its voice sang in his head again, much stronger and clearer with him being closer to it. He could feel its magic brushing against him, trying to enter his head. But now that he was more confused by it, rather than afraid, he realised how soft it was actually being. It wasn’t forcing him to accept it, but pleading for him to listen. Trying to hold onto him and keep him safe from the illusions.

Slowly, he raised his hands, staring down at his cuffed wrists. As he followed the chains with his eyes, he saw that they led away from the Starshard. Instead, coming from the dark void in front of him. 

His eyes slowly began to widen, a horrifying realisation coming to him. “Wait…” He breathed, shaking his head lightly in disbelief. 

**‘Starlight, Starlight, wipe away the haze,  
And protect us underneath your gaze.’**

He turned back to the Starshard, staring at it. After a few moments, he cautiously started to stand, hugging himself. The Celestial Stone watched him, waiting to see what he would do, humming in the boy’s mind.

Thankfully the chains didn’t pull, waving around like they were in the wind. He regarded them once more, then the black rocks that had swarmed the area. It was all a scary mess, and he knew where it all had come from now.

He lowered his head, shame in his voice. “This is my doing, isn’t it?” 

Now it all made sense. Everything he had faced in here, it was a creation of his traumas and anxieties, all set off whenever he fell into a panicked state. The cuffs, amber, cell bars, tears, blood and now the black rocks. His fears manifested to cage and trap him, each symbolising something. 

The amber, fear of his failures and mistakes. How he hurt people, whether intentionally or by accident. Which pushed him to be the villain, because he wanted to fix what he had hurt, what he had done. 

The cell bars, fear of being locked away, taken away from the outside world because of how dangerous he was. The time he lost down in the dungeons, how he broke down and bonded with Andrew, for fear of being alone once more. 

The tears, fear of his deeper emotions, the feelings he caged away. How he felt like he wasn’t allowed to speak the truth, that he wasn’t allowed to be mad or upset with others. Having to hide it all away inside him, where he could cry forever without anyone seeing.

The blood, fear of death and what it could take from him. His mother, how ill she had gotten and how he learned at a young age that the world could be so cruel. How he almost lost his father, thinking he had killed him when he trapped him by mistake.

The black rocks, fear of the unknown and having no control. All the lies he endured, listening to others because he thought they knew better. How his life tumbled down because he didn’t know what to do, how to solve the problem. Being cornered until he bit back.

And the chains and cuffs, fear of being stuck with it all, unable to run from his problems. He couldn’t escape the pain, the past, the darker thoughts, the Starshard or even the Saporians right now. The world pulling and tugging him without any thoughts on what he wanted, what he needed.

And this was all his fault, the entire time. He had been hurting himself, pushing himself. All the times he belittled himself, blamed himself, even when he wasn’t the one at fault. Because he felt like he deserved it. This was his doing...

He took a sharp breath, upset with himself as he shook his head. “Of course it is. What would you have gained from tormenting me?” Varian glanced at the Starshard, limply gesturing to it, then at himself.

And now he couldn’t hide from it or lie about how screwed up in the head he really was. Seeing all his fears in a physical way, it was all too real to pretend that nothing was wrong, to hide how he truly felt.

He sobbed, breathing hitching as he hugged himself tighter. He was scared, he didn’t know what to do or say. He just wanted to go home, wanted to draw with Rapunzel, play around with Catalina, Lance and Angry, pull jokes with Eugene, read with Ruddiger snuggled up to him, to be held by his father. He didn’t want to do this alone anymore.

The Starshard’s energy brushed against him, gentle in its touch. It felt like it was tilting his chin, causing him to turn to look at it. He knew now that it wanted to help, for it had been reaching out to him this entire time. Maybe it was time to listen to it.

**‘Starlight, Starlight, open up your core,  
And bring the balance once more.’**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian stirred a little, faintly hearing himself groaning so quietly. He felt off, but not because of the pain across his body. No, something was different, something new. He tried opening his eyes, but they refused to work. So he tried his other senses.

His hearing was watery, but he could hear talking from behind him. Along with the sound of walking. It didn’t sound like they were stepping on wood, so did that mean they were off the ship? 

He realised that's what felt off. He could feel himself resting across someone’s shoulder, his arms and legs dangling helplessly. The person holding him was moving, carrying him somewhere. And Varian could feel the cold wind, pricking at him, which meant they must be outside. How long had he been out for? He tried to explore more, but the aching pain across his body distracted him.

The cuts along his arm throbbed, and they must have been leaking a little amount of blood still. The one on his cheek kept flaring up, rubbing against the person holding him. His wrists felt heavy, something grasping them and weighing them down. The bruises along his body were sore, but the ones around his throat were constantly stinging uncomfortably. 

Smell was a little strange. He was expecting a forest tone, earthy perhaps. But it all smelt fresh, in a way that it masked every other scent he could possibly find. His nose did feel a little stiff, rigid from the cold air around him.

It was all confusing, and it unnerved him that they might be off of the airship. His only guess was that they found the location of Haco’s tomb. He didn’t know how close they were personally, but maybe there was still time to figure out another plan. 

But that could only happen if he could actually open up his eyes and stay awake. He took a sharp breath, trying to pull his eyes open. When he cracked them open the first time, he shut them tight because of how blindingly bright everything was. All he had seen was pure white, glowing intensely. But he bit his tongue, forcing himself to open his eyelids again, despite how burning the sight was.

At first, all he saw was white, but after a few blinks, he was able to see the back and legs of the person holding him. He knew it was one of the Saporians, and judging by the build he saw, he guessed it was Kai. But when he looked down at his wrists, he held his breath for a moment. They were cuffed, linked together with at least two feet of chain. He looked away, choosing to think about that later.

When he pulled his sights up, his heart stopped once again. His hair was glowing, and he was with the Saporians. Crap! He blinked a few times, trying to will it away. After a few seconds, the glimmering stopped. He grit his teeth, shifting his eyes around in panic. Had he been caught?

He then realised that he couldn’t see the other Saporians, and the one carrying him hadn’t reacted yet. He could hear Andrew vaguely, so he knew that he wasn’t alone with Kai. So maybe they were in the back of the group, Varian’s head hidden behind them all. If that was the case, then he had been fortunate that no one had seen his magic. His luck seemed to be very fickle.

But then his eyes dropped back down, and he found himself staring off a cliff. They were very high up, climbing the path on some kind of hill or mountain. He could see pools of lava at the bottom, contrasting against the blanket of snow that covered the land. They would explain why he was freezing, being in some kind of winter wonderland mixed with hell. That didn’t stop him from yelping in shock, his fear of heights getting to him.

Unfortunately, that caught someone’s attention. “Kid’s awake.” Kai stopped in his stride, calling to the other Saporians.

Varian froze, having not wanted to be noticed quite yet. He was tempted to slap himself on the head, but he had no time to do so as he felt Kai shifting. The man grabbed Varian, lifting the boy off his shoulders. The movement made Varian groan, biting back a whimper as Kai wasn’t gentle.

It didn’t help that he was unceremoniously dropped onto the snowy path, hitting his side as he yelped again out of pain. His wounds jostled, the cold floor stinging them when they made contact. He shivered, breath shaky as he could barely handle the freezing temperatures. 

As he tried rolling onto his hands and knees, he finally realised that he had a cloak on. It was decently thick, the hood filled with a layer of wool, but it was clearly cheap, the bare minimum to keep someone warm. He could also feel that he was wearing boots again, but they weren’t his. No gloves though, noting how hard it was to move his fingers as they dug into the snow.

He heard shuffling in front of him, someone stepping close. He tilted his head up, strands of his hair waving across his face as the mountain breeze brushed past him. He saw Andrew, the man standing straight as he looked down at the frail teen. He looked amused, humming as he watched Varian flinch under his gaze.

Andrew tapped his foot, tilting his head lightly as he mused. “Would have rathered another hour of you being quiet, but I can only ask for so much.”

Varian bared his teeth, his body feeling absolutely exhausted. He wanted to bite back, to say something, but he didn’t have it in him. He didn’t want to talk to Andrew, not after what happened last time. The flaring pain across his arms was enough of a reminder to stay quiet.

Varian glanced at all the other Saporian, now noting that they all had winter gear on. Of course, they gave Varian the scraps of clothing, not caring if the boy got sick or ending up with frostbite. He huffed, his breath seen in the crisp air. 

At least he wasn’t in that room anymore, able to see the outside world. But he was still their prisoner, his chains warning him of this. He glanced alongside the decently sized path, knowing there was no way for him to run for it, or anywhere to hide. The white snow made him stick out like a sore thumb. 

Kai walked up to his side, tapping Varian’s legs sharply with his boot. The alchemist bit his lip, resisting the urge to groan again. The boy lifted his sights back up at the adults, seeing their cruel smiles as they watched him.

“Get walking, not going to be your chauffeurs now.” Kai said, walking past Andrew to join the others.

The Saporian leader stood there, eyes on the boy, not moving until Varian stood and walked with them. Varian glared at him, questioning the man’s sanity if he expected the teen to be able to keep up with them. But Varian could do nothing else, not wanting to defy them this time.

He swallowed, taking a harsh breath as he pressed his hands against the ground. His limbs were shaky, threatening to collapse back down. They were begging him to stop, to just sit down and rest, but he ignored it, pushing on. 

It took a few attempts, Varian trembling and shivering the entire time. But he managed to hold himself up, boots getting a good grip of the ground. When the wind blew harshly, he gripped his new cloak around him like a blanket, gritting his teeth from how icy he felt. His hands were the worst, numb to the point where he could barely feel them.

He heard Andrew chuckle, and Varian looked back at him, seeing the man was gesturing for him to move, joining the group in the middle. The blue-striped boy gave him a glare, before looking down at his legs. He wasn’t confident that he could move them properly, but he sighed, forcing himself to take a few steps.

He was wobbly and unsteady, legs aching with each step. Thankfully, he didn’t fall down, able to keep himself standing as he walked past Andrew, not daring to look at the man. He could sense the Saporian leader’s smirk without even needing to glance up.

When Varian wandered into the middle of the group, they all began walking again. Their pace was slower, making sure Varian was trapped in their little circle of people. They barely acknowledged him, beyond some muttering and looks. He ignored them, choosing to watch his shaky steps. 

When his cuts throbbed again, he realised that they felt off. His eyes shifted side to side, noting each of the Saporians, before slipping his hands out from his cloak. He didn’t want to look at the wounds, to see the blood, but he had to check them, to make sure they weren’t infected or anything. 

He pulled one of his sleeves down, eyes widening when he saw bandages. They were flimsy and already drenched in blood, but they were enough for the time being. He could tell that they didn’t bother to even stitch up the cuts. He brushed a hand across the one on his cheek, flinching a little. It wasn’t bleeding, having dried over, but it stung from the cold air. 

Sighing, he fixed his sleeves back into place, hesitating when he looked at his cuffs. He turned his sights away, now choosing to focus on his surroundings. He looked up, seeing that they were barely halfway up the mountain. Though, he had a faint feeling it might be a volcano, or some kind of magma chamber, given the lakes and rivers of lava he saw before. An extraordinary environment indeed. 

He frowned lightly, still not knowing where he was. It didn’t look familiar, but he had read about places like this. He looked forward, seeing Andrew in front of him. Varian paused, contemplating if he should ask questions. Maybe they were feeling generous. 

When he tried to speak, his throat burnt with pain. He whined quietly, one hand hovering over his throat, but not daring to touch it. He had briefly forgotten he had been choked, the bruises now flaring. 

But he held his breath for a moment, before managing to rasp out. “Where are we?...”

He was quiet, and he thought no one had heard him. But Andrew glanced back, raising a brow at the boy. It nearly made Varian falter in his walk. Did he press too far?

Andrew pursed his lips, before looking forward again. “Mount Glacignis.”

Varian had heard of that name. Read about it in one of the many books in the castle library. Now that he knew his location, he tried conjuring up a mental map. They were outside of Corona’s walls, far from the castle. But, they were close enough that it would take a day trip to get home, so there was that. He felt a little relieved, knowing he wasn’t in another country or something. 

He gazed up again, squinting as he struggled to see the peak of the mountain. It was cloudy, but only a couple of snowflakes fluttered down, making him pray that a snowstorm didn’t happen or something. Weather was dangerous in places like this, flipping on and off like a switch. 

He looked forward once more, observing the path they were on. It was wide enough for all of them, so there was no fear of slipping off the edge. But as he walked along the road, his legs would not stop shaking. 

Varian looked back at Andrew. “How far are we heading up?” He questioned, voice hoarse and weak. 

Andrew stopped in his tracks, everyone also following suit. Varian blinked, freezing up as everyone turned to him. Andrew gave him a look, as if annoyed that Varian was here and not behaving like a good little prisoner.

Varian pulled his arms close, using his cloak to hide them as he glanced around nervously. He didn’t want to keep pushing it, but he needed to know, not sure on how long he could keep walking for.

Clementine frowned at him, scoffing a little. “Are we already going to start up this questioning routine?”

Andrew tilted his head, allowing an eerie smile on his lips. “We can happily let you sleep again.”

That comment made Varian stiffen, swallowing as he felt his throat ache. He shuffled back a little, lowering his head as he hugged his hidden torso. He didn’t want to behave so defeated, but he also didn’t want to go through that again.

“Thought so.” Andrew hummed.

The man chuckled, shaking his head softly as he turned back around, ready to start walking. Juniper, who was behind Varian, nudged the boy to keep moving. The alchemist stared forward, complying as he began walking again.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The conversations died down between Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra, choosing to rest around and wait. The Princess had closed her eyes, resting against her husband. She wasn’t asleep, but saving some energy for later.

Cassandra was laying against Fidella, who was slumbering on the ground. The woman had her arms crossed, staring out at the horizon, having changed her sights when her campfire died. 

Eugene was mostly gazing down at Rapunzel, rubbing a soothing hand across her back. Sometimes he would look around, glancing at the animals or Cassandra. He had a worried look every time he noted Ruddiger, the raccoon still not having left his spot. 

It was all quiet, everyone resting in the morning sunlight. But that all changed when they heard something, a faint hooting coming from above. 

Ruddiger snapped his head up, ears twitching around like mad. He began chittering rapidly, climbing to the end of his branch to get a better look. While Cassandra jumped to her feet, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the sky.

Rapunzel lifted her head, blinking as she looked around. Eugene started to shift, helping her to her feet as Cass searched the sky above with Ruddiger. Then, they saw the small figure diving down towards them.

“Owl!” Cassandra felt herself beam, energy rushing to her.

Her hunter flew done to her, gliding to a stop as he perched on the arm she lifted for him. He was panting, heavily, but he lifted his head to look at her, before giving a sharp nod. He knew where they were.

Cassandra’s eyes widened, turning to everyone else. They were all standing down, looking at her with goggled expressions. She regarded each of them, the group who were about to follow her in a rescue mission. This was going to be interesting.

“He knows where the Saporians are.” Cassandra said, her eyes narrowing as her posture straightened.

Rapunzel and Eugene glanced at one another, before flicking around and rushing towards Max. Cassandra copied them, dashing up to her own horse. Ruddiger glanced between the humans, before running over to Cass, surprising the woman as he crawled onto Fidella. 

Owl took his placement on Cassandra’s shoulder. He wouldn’t be able to fly for a while, but he could make gestures to tell them where to go. Which would mean that Fidella was going to be running up front, so that’s probably why Ruddiger joined her, wanting to be with the ones who would reach their destination first. 

Deciding not to comment, Cassandra hauled herself onto her horse, getting a good grip on her reins. When she looked over to Maximus, she saw him walk up behind them, Rapunzel and Eugene sitting on him, Pascal on his owner's shoulder. All three humans glanced at one another, giving light nods, before commanding their horses to run. 

Fidella and Max broke out into a dash, following Owl’s directions into the woods. They ducked, down and dodged any of the wildlife and nature in their way, determined to get their desired location as fast as possible. 

Eugene held onto Rapunzel, sometimes glancing around, as if expecting to see something. A few thoughts came to his head, as he watched them all running into possible danger. His strategising self kicked in, and he called out over the thundering hooves. 

“I think, before we actually get there, we need a game plan.” Eugene suggested, catching Rapunzel and Cassandra’s attention.

He was right, as they couldn’t blindly fall into any traps or fights they were unprepared for. Especially after what happened with Cass and the Saporians. Cassandra lifted her head and looked back at the pair, Rapunzel glancing over her shoulder.

Eugene tilted his head side to side, thinking over the information they had. “Ten Saporians, five of which we haven’t faced before, using an airship, probably stacked with weapons and holding the Royal Engineer hostage. Not looking good for us.” He nervously chuckled, grimacing a little as he thought about it. 

Rapunzel frowned, not liking the odds. She lifted a hand, brushing it along her short brunette hair. “I sometimes wish I still had my hair.”

Cassandra shook her head, looking forward again as she replied. “Sadly, we don’t have magic on our side.”

Eugene scoffed lightly, looking annoyed. “Unfortunately. Those Celestial Stones would have been pretty handy.”

But the thought of that made Rapunzel pause, remembering something. Before all of this, Varian had been discovered to be the host of the Starshard. Something she completely forgot about during all the chaos. 

“Celestial Stones…” Rapunzel muttered to herself, eyes shifting in thought.

Eugene blinked, looking down at his wife as he had overheard her. His eyes then widened, also remembering about Varian and his hidden powers. Cassandra glanced back at them, perplexed by their expressions. 

“Something up, Raps?” She questioned her friend, raising a brow.

Rapunzel darted her head up, suddenly realising that they never told Cass. “Ah, ya. You see, there was an update we forgot to tell you about.” She confessed, glancing away nervously.

Cassandra frowned, giving them both a look. This wasn’t exactly the time to tell her about their lives back home. But they did seem a little worried, so maybe it was important, or had to do with what’s going on. 

“What do you mean?” Cass pressed.

Rapunzel swirled her tongue around, not even sure where to begin. “This is going to sound crazy, but we found out there was another Celestial Stone.” The Princess spilled.

Cassandra paused, slowly looking at Rapunzel up and down as if the woman was mad. Had she heard them right, another Celestial Stone? That can’t be right, there were only ever two of them, and no one mentioned a third one, not even Zhan Tiri. 

“...” Cassandra didn’t say anything, not sure how to respond.

Rapunzel stared at her, a little nervous. It was a bit of a shocking reveal to talk about at the worst time possible. Now she really wished she had said something back at camp, but she had gotten so distracted. 

Biting her lip, the Princess decided to add on. “And Varian is the host.”

Cass’s eyes widened, snapping her head back up in shock. “What?!”

Rapunzel sighed, rubbing her face. “It’s a long story.”

The ex-lady in waiting looked at Eugene, giving him an expression saying ‘is she serious?’. His lips stretched, and he nodded, glancing away awkwardly. That seemed to answer that question.

Cassandra took a sharp breath, shaking her head as she looked forward. “I think we’ve got time!”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Saporians had been making a decent distance up the mountain path, even with the dead weight following them. Judging by Haco’s map, it’ll be another hour or so before they reach the tomb, but they were starting to lag due to Varian.

The feeble teen was struggling to keep going, his whole body shaking and shivering, each step a challenge. He was hunched over under his cloak, hiding his head with the hood. His wounds and bruises were fighting against him, and the icy surroundings were draining him, numbing his body slowly. It didn’t help that the metal cuffs were latching onto the cold, freezing his wrists in a torturing way.

Ever since Andrew threatened him, no one had said anything else, walking in silence as they ignored the weak child, as his condition was no concern of theirs. As agonising as that was, Varian was somewhat grateful, he didn’t like talking to them, and it hurt to do so anyway. 

His eyes were glued to the ground, Andrew’s heels at the top of his vision. His thoughts were cloudy, unable to process anything beyond the aches and throbs across his body. Though, he did react when a snowflake landed on his nose, alerting him as he brought his head up, looking side to side.

He must have slowed in his pace, feeling Juniper nudge him from behind. “Keep moving, kid.”

Varian stumbled a little, catching himself before he fell. He shook his head, trying to focus back on reality. Snow did seem to have a way of keeping him on edge, making him look around nervously.

Andrew seemed to notice this, having looked back when he heard Juniper. He observed the look in Varian’s glassy eyes, and a teasing thought came to mind. 

“Ignore him, he’s just afraid of the snow.” Andrew ribbed, smirking down at Varian.

The boy froze at the comment, before giving Andrew a dark look. The man knew how much of a sensitive subject the blizzard of Corona was, so it was another low blow for the Saporian to poke fun of. But Varian didn’t reply, merely choosing to give Andrew a bitter glare as he kept moving.

Andrew seemed satisfied, looking forward again as he said nothing. When his eyes weren’t on Varian, the boy slumped in his posture, sighing quietly. This was all too tiring to deal with, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep going, how much longer this would all be. 

When the boy looked to the side, he faltered a little. Ice covered most of the rocky wall, allowing him to see his faint reflection. He looked awful, his body slowly losing life and energy with every step he took. How fragile he appeared, ready to fall apart the next time he’s hit. He simply looked pathetic.

He forced himself to look away, not wanting to see how much of a mess he was. He didn’t want to give up, to keep fighting. But this was all becoming too much for him, to the point where he was considering behaving a hundred percent, if only to stop the Saporian’s from tormenting him, maybe even taking it easy on Varian. 

But he kept telling himself to wait, to keep going, because help was on the way. Cassandra must know where they are, she wouldn’t give up that easily. Yet his faith was weak, especially when looking out at the land surrounding the mountain. There was a possibility that she lost them when the Saporians took off, so Varian might be alone in this again. 

No, he couldn’t think that way. It was just the cold air numbing his brain. He needed to focus on something, anything to keep his mind warmed up. It was the only way to keep himself from losing it. 

However, he had been distracted by his own thoughts, and he ended up tripping over something in the snow. He yelped, his legs flaring up as he crumpled to the ground, making everyone else stop, looking to see what happened.

Varian whined, taking sharp and heavy breaths as his body refused to work. What had he hit? It felt too sturdy to be snow. Maybe a rock? Chunk of ice? Whatever it was, it hurt. 

Then, he heard a faint clicking sound. If he hadn’t been laying on the ground, he was sure he wouldn’t have heard it. He blinked, slowly pulling himself onto his hands and knees. His body shook, struggling to hold himself up as he glanced around for the source of the noise.

Andrew walked up to him, his shadow hovering over Varian. The boy looked up at him, a little dazed. The man frowned at him, raising a brow that indicated that Varian had to get up, or else.

And Varian did try, honestly, but everything inside him protested, urging the boy to stop moving. Frankly, what did Andrew expect? Varian could barely sit, much less stand and walk. But he didn’t seem to care, getting dangerously close when Varian tried sitting up, only to fall onto his back.

The man shuffled up to Varian’s feet. “Come on, get up.” Andrew ordered, clearly bored with this.

Varian groaned in response, his body subconsciously begging Andrew to just let it go. But his hearing did catch the faint sounds of clicking again, grabbing Varian’s attention. He dared to ignore Andrew, in favour of finding what was making those noises.

Rolling to his side, Varian brushed his bare hands through the snow. He realised he was searching the spot he tripped over, so maybe he did hit something? 

Andrew raised a brow, questioning if the kid was really disobeying at a time like this. He didn’t even seem to take note of what Varian was doing, simply thinking that the boy was trying to grasp onto something before standing.

Varian didn’t stop as Andrew drew closer, instead digging through the snow. His hand brushed against something, and it didn’t feel like ice, more like...metal? That’s strange. But when he brushed away more snow, his eyes widened when he saw some kind of device, built into the path. It had a pressure plate on it, jutting out along the edge where Varian must have tripped. The clicking noise was coming from inside it, and tiny parts of the device were shifting around.

Varian’s eyes widened in horror, knowing what this must be. When Andrew stood above him, the boy twisted his head around, staring up with panic. It did make the man hesitate, knowing that it wasn’t himself that set the boy on edge. 

Raising a brow, Andrew began to speak. “Varian-”

Then, everything shook as they heard rumbling from the cliffs above them. The Saporians nearly toppled over, Varian clinging to the ground to steady himself. His head darted up, looking around in fear. He had just set off a trap.

“What was that?” Gill sputtered, standing in a guarded position.

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard a thundering noise was coming towards them, and everyone looked up to see an avalanche of snow waving down the mountain. Their eyes widened, and everyone reacted, splitting into two groups to either head up the path, or back down it, panic controlling their thoughts and movement.

Varian suddenly found himself bursting with energy, adrenaline kicking in at the sight of danger. He pressed his hands and feet against the ground, pushing himself up and rushing alongside Andrew. The deafening sound of tumbling snow burning his hearing, as he didn’t dare look back.

The world around him was shaking, and he was struggling to keep himself steady. But there was no way in hell he was going to trip this time, fear for once being useful in pushing him.

The ones ahead of them, Kai, Juniper, Gill and Julius slid to a stop, seeing they were out of the way of the danger. Andrew and Varian were narrowly behind, having been right in the middle of it all when it started. The Saporian leader didn’t even seem to acknowledge his prisoner, focusing everything he had on running. 

Juniper’s eyes widened, cuffing her hands around her mouth to yell at them. “Look out!”

Both Andrew and Varian snapped their heads around, seeing a blanket of snow about to wash over them. Their instincts kicked in, pushing themselves with all their might to get out of the danger zone. Andrew kicked off of the ground, managing to reach his friends. However, just as Varian was about to join them, the falling snow snagged his leg, and he fell, being dragged away by it.

He faintly heard the Saporians calling out to him, but he was now too preoccupied with the potentially life-threatening situation he was stuck in. He was unable to think straight, his senses going wild as he tumbled across the path, sheets of snow pulling him along. His breathing was loud, something he somehow overheard above the crumbling avalanche, and he couldn’t seem to feel anything beyond the shifting ground.

The floor suddenly vanished, and he realised he slipped off the cliff. He cried out, arms and hands flailing in panic, trying to grab something. It worked, as his left hand snagged a decently sized ledge, gripping onto it with all he had in him.

After a few seconds, all the snow rolled off the edge, falling down to a lower path to continue its rampage. He was now able to hear his heartbeat, his breathing painful as he was hyperventilating. Varian finally regarded the ledge he was dangling off of, and he tried pulling himself up. His other hand found a much smaller ledge to grab onto, but his feet couldn’t find anything, and the icy walls provided no friction to grip onto.

He didn’t have the upper body strength to pull himself up, his cut-up arms blaring with pain. He whined and choked on a sob, his burning wounds getting to him as his adrenaline was starting to wear off. He was stuck, unable to do anything, and he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. 

He didn’t dare look down, knowing the sight of seeing a long drop would only scare him more. He couldn’t do anything beyond gripping on for his dear life, shaking as he tried not to cry. Was this how he died? 

Then he heard something above, someone on the path shuffling to the edge. Small clumps of snow dropped off the side, catching Varian’s attention. He looked up, seeing Andrew, who was trying to get as close as possible without slipping off the side. 

“Varian!” The man called out, leaning in with his hand outstretched.

Varian’s wide eyes stared at the hand, a little surprised that Andrew was trying to help him. The boy was about to accept it, moving to pull his right arm up. But then he paused, the thoughts of what Andrew did to him last night flashing in his head. 

He looked over to his left arm, seeing his bandages sticking out from under his sleeves, the blood staining them very visible. He then risked a peak, looking underneath him. It was a long drop, and there was no way he could survive it. But maybe that was a good thing?

The Saporians wouldn’t have Varian if he let go right here, right now. They couldn’t keep abusing him, using the boy like a tool to find the weapon they desired. If he let go, then maybe Corona would be safe. They didn’t deserve to suffer because of his mistake.

Andrew frowned, giving the boy a perplexed gaze. But then he saw that thinking look in the boy’s eyes, seeing that he was considering something. Andrew’s eyes widened in realisation, having not expected the kid to ever think about that option. Maybe Varian was more messed up than he initially thought. 

Andrew shook his head, waving his hand to grab Varian’s attention. “Come on, Buddy. Don’t be stupid.” The man urged.

Varian looked back at him, giving the Saporian a look of anger, fear and uncertainty. The alchemist really didn’t want to go back, nervous for what else might happen to him. He knows they’ll hurt him more, possibly even kill him by the end of this. Was it worth it in taking Andrew’s hand?

He looked over his shoulder, staring out at the world of fire and ice. Could he really put himself first, above all of Corona and its people? He had made a vow to help his homeland, especially after all he had done.

But then Andrew spoke, his voice quiet. “It’d be heartbreaking for your dad to hear you ended up being the one to kill yourself.”

Quirin. No, Varian couldn’t do that to his father, the boy was the only family he had left. He remembers how his dad behaved after Ulla died, how he shut down and became quiet, grim, ignoring the world around him. And if he learnt that Varian chose to die, the guilt would eat away at his father. 

Varian lifted his eyes back up, staring at Andrew’s hand again. He swallowed, before releasing his right hand to reach for Andrew. His chains clicked and clung to the movement, taunting the boy with his choice. When he was close enough, Andrew grabbed the boy’s bruised hand and yanked him up.

“Good choice.” Andrew commended, silently thankful that the boy was so light in weight.

When Varian was pulled up, back onto the path, he couldn’t stop his whole body from shaking, and he collapsed on his side. The thought of nearly dying washed over him, and he didn’t know how to process it. He felt guilty, that he shouldn’t have taken the man’s hand, because now Corona was still endangered. But he also felt relieved, as deep down, he didn’t want to die, too scared for his life to end so soon. 

Andrew huffed lightly, sparing a glance at the terrified child, watching how Varian laid on his side with terror etched across his face. The man gave him a moment, standing up and looking to his followers.

The other Saporians began crowding around him, looking along the path. There was a fresh coat of snow, but they should be able to walk through it. They just had to be careful in not setting off any more traps. No one else was hurt, though Andrew did do a mental headcount, seeing everyone here still.

“Everyone good?” Andrew inquired, glancing at each Saporian.

They all murmured back, stating that they were alright. He then looked back down at Varian, the boy’s panicked state subsiding, now looking exhausted with everything, his breathing deep and heavy like he was about to drift off.

Andrew knelt down, grabbing the middle of Varian’s chains. The action caused the boy to blink back to life, a little hazy albeit. When the man tugged them lightly, Varian slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees, then eventually onto his feet. His posture was limp, indicating that his body was going to give up on him soon. But Andrew didn’t let go of the chains, choosing to keep the boy close, just in case something like that happened again.

Varian glanced up at him, the man giving him a look as if Varian had asked to nearly be killed. He was behaving like keeping the teen hostage as a chore. But Varian didn’t say anything, looking down at the ground with emotionless eyes. 

Seeing that Varian could stand and follow, Andrew looked to his people. They already seemed to understand that they should keep moving, the front of the group already beginning to walk.

Glancing at the pile of snow they have to trek through, Andrew pursed his lips. “Guess we’re getting close.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Anti-magic, ANTI-MAGIC?!” Cassandra screamed in hysterical disbelief.

“Don’t need to announce it to the whole world.” Eugene jested back at her, his voice jittering with each step Maximus took.

They had caught her up on everything they knew about the Starshard, including how it came to be. The idea that Demantuius made one was a lot to handle, but with also knowing that Varian had been the host since he was born, Cassandra didn’t know how to process it.

Apparently, it explained the strange stripe in the boy’s hair, something that Cass remembers asking about once. It had surprised her when Varian said it was natural, but she always presumed it was an accident from his alchemy or something. Not magic, given how much of a science boy Varian is. 

His powers had been discovered right before his kidnapping, so that might complicate things. Cassandra remembers how the Moonstone tapped into her emotions, acting out on how she was feeling, like with the red rocks. And Rapunzel had had moments where her hair would react for her, shielding her from danger she didn’t see coming. Who knows how the Starshard is acting when mixed with Varian’s rapid thoughts and anxiety. Was not a good combination if you asked her. 

Groaning in frustration, Cassandra rubbed her face. “Those stones always have one surprise after another, don’t they?”

Owl, who was sitting on Fidella’s head, twisted around to look at her. He had been listening in on the conversation the humans were having, now finally understanding why he saw the child glowing that one time. He had tried, at one point, to tell Cassandra this. But there had been no clear way to explain that to her. 

Ruddiger had seemed a little uncomfortable during the talk, remembering how frantic and hurt his boy had been over the discovery. Who knows what those thoughts had been doing to Varian while he was kidnapped. 

Rapunzel sighed lightly, but then a question came to mind. “Do you know if they found out?”

Cassandra looked back at her, seeming a little puzzled. But then she realised that Rapunzel was talking about the Saporians. Quickly, Cass thought back to when she was spying on them, thinking about the talks and comments she heard.

When Cassandra looked back at the Princess, she shook her head. “I don’t know, but by the sounds of it, no.”

Rapunzel breathed a light sigh of relief. It didn’t guarantee anything, but she would accept it nonetheless. Eugene brushed his hand up her arm, and she reached over to rest her hand on his. 

“Kid doesn’t need his price raised any higher.” Eugene said, his voice quiet as he thought about Varian.

There were still lingering thoughts on what state the kid was in. Cassandra had said he might be hurt, judging from Andrew’s comments towards her, but they didn’t know to what degree. They also had to keep in mind what his mental health would be like, as spending over four days, now heading onto the fifth, with people that hated him would be dark to work with.

But they would have to deal with that once they finally found the boy. Rapunzel was so desperate, wanting nothing more than to find Varian and pull him close, protecting him from this cruel world that kept torturing him. It wasn’t fair, he deserved a break from it all. She already knew she was going to spoil him during recovery.

Owl suddenly hooted, catching everyone’s attention. The bird launched himself off of Fidella, taking flight as he raced ahead of them. It was a sign that they were close, and the two horses began picking up the pace.

As they drew closer to the edge of the forest, they started seeing patches of ice and snow. The temperature began to rapidly drop, as if they were stepping across an invisible barrier. But they all ignored it, focusing on the mission at hand.

When they finally breached the forest, the two horses slid to a stop, taking in their new surroundings. Everyone’s eyes widened, looking out at the winter covered land, ponds of lava scattered everywhere, making the snow glister with an orange glow. There was a mountain in the centre, reaching far into the sky, touching the clouds surrounding it. 

Rapunzel scanned the area, taking in every detail. It was amazing to look at, having never seen a place like this. But her more pressing thoughts were guiding her, looking for something else. She finally noticed something sticking out amongst the scenery. 

Her eyes widened as she leaned forward, stretching her arm out as she pointed. “Look!”

Everyone followed the Princess’s gesture, seeing something at the base of the mountain. It was dark brown, sticking out against the snow. They all realised it was the Saporian’s airship, meaning they were close.

Everyone glanced at one another, the idea that they might be running into a fight coming to mind. But they each gave a determined nod, and Fidella and Max raced on, heading straight towards the aircraft. 

Rapunzel slipped a hand into her backpack, brandishing her frying pan. She was just itching to smack Andrew with it, hoping to leave the man with a crooked nose. Eugene followed in suit, taking out his blade.

When the horses came to a stop, Rapunzel and Ruddiger were the first to get off, already dashing towards the ship. Rapunzel wasn’t even phased by how cold the snow was against her bare feet, as the idea of Varian being close pushed her.

Ruddiger climbed onto the ship, chittering loudly, sniffing the ground for any scent of Varian. Rapunzel came up behind him, frying pan held high as she looked around, guarded in her posture. Eugene and Cassandra joined her, both holding their swords as they scanned the area.

They didn’t see anyone, or hear any of the Saporians. They weren’t sure if that was a good sign or not. But it might mean they were free to explore the airship, see what they could find. Besides, maybe Varian was somewhere on this damn thing.

“I don’t see anyone.” Eugene muttered, narrowed eyes gazing in suspicion. 

Rapunzel frowned, aggression twitching on her face. Without warning, she ran inside, yelling out threateningly. “Andrew!”

Eugene and Cassandra glanced at one another, a little surprised by how scary Rapunzel was being. Not that they could blame her, so they followed behind, joining in her search of Varian and the Saporians. Ruddiger followed, still sniffing the floor. Owl flew above, planning to keep an eye out from the sky. Maximus and Fidella decided to stay on the deck, ready to warn the group if anyone comes. 

Rapunzel had dangerously narrowed eyes, surveying the halls and rooms she walked through. Pascal was keeping an eye out too, croaking quietly about how dark and cold everything was. The lanterns weren’t on, so it suggested that no one was here.

The Princess looked over her shoulder, watching Cassandra and Eugene for a moment. They were taking turns opening doors, peering in, before pulling away and shaking their head. But then her attention was caught by Ruddiger, the ring-tailed animal squeaking loudly.

She looked down, seeing him twist past her legs and dashing down the halls. It appears he found a scent, racing to follow it and find his boy. Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she followed behind, Pascal gripping at her shoulder. Eugene and Cass heard the Princess rush off, beginning to follow after her.

“Varian?” Rapunzel called out, hoping for a response.

She didn’t hear anything, but that didn’t stop her or the little critter. Ruddiger dashed down the hall, sliding around the corner before coming to a stop. He sniffed the ground a couple of times, before he jumped over to the nearby door, scratching at it frantically. 

Rapunzel ran up behind him, blinking at the sight, before turning to look at the door. Varian must be inside, judging by Ruddiger’s behaviour. She felt her heart skip a beat, praying that their search was over, that she could finally hold her little brother again. 

So she reached out, gripping the door handle tightly. Her breath was shaky, but she swallowed and pushed it open, stepping into the room quickly.

“Varian!” The Princess cried out, but saw nothing.

Her heart sank, taking in every detail she could find. There was no boy, or any sign of him being here. The room was completely empty with no furniture, besides the dark lanterns in each corner near the roof. 

Ruddiger poked through between her legs, his ears flattening as his head darted around in panic. He whined and whimpered, not seeing his child. He sniffed the ground again, more desperately this time, and he stepped further into the room. But just as he reached the wall on the right, he stopped when something faintly red caught his attention.

Rapunzel snapped her sights down to the floor when she heard Ruddiger shriek. Immediately, she knelt down beside the distressed raccoon, petting him and about to question what was wrong. But then she saw it too, the droplets of blood on the planks of wood, and she felt a chill run up her spine.

Eugene and Cassandra finally made it into the room, staring around in confusion, before looking down to see the frozen Princess and raccoon, both distraught over something. Eugene’s eyes widened in worry, joining his wife’s side quickly. He followed her eyes, looking down and seeing the faint grim sight himself.

His eyes softened, feeling something dread clawing at him. But he turned to his wife, reaching a hand out and resting it on her shoulder. “Blondie…” Eugene whispered, coaxing her out of her frozen state. 

Rapunzel snapped her head around to look at him, looking like she might cry any second. But she pressed her lips together, taking a shaky breath and started to stand. No one had to say anything, as they already knew why there was blood here.

Cassandra’s eyes fell, wondering what went down in this room. She remembered her knife, the one painted with Varian’s blood. Her guilt festered, but so did her anger towards Andrew.

But that reminded her that they hadn’t seen anyone, no signs of where the Saporians were. So where could they have gone? They wouldn’t leave their ship unless they were looking for something, but this place was a barren wasteland. Unless...

“If they’re not here, then…” Cassandra uttered, eyes lifting up as she wandered over to the window.

Eugene and Rapunzel blinked, but followed behind, all three of them crowding around the window. They stared out, the intimidating ice mountain in front of them, casting a shadow over the ship. It was the only place to go around here, so it might be where they had to go.

Eugene grumbled, rubbing his face. “Of course, it’s always got to be a mountain.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Clemintine, who was at the front of the group, kept looking up from her map multiple times. There were signs, hinting that they were close, that the tomb was near. Thankfully, no one else had set off a trap since the last one, being much more careful.

Andrew was still leading Varian along, making sure that the boy didn’t fall behind or topple over. It had been a miracle that the teen hadn’t fainted yet, somehow pushing through it all. If they didn’t hate him so much, then they would have respected him after this.

Andrew gave another glance at the boy, seeing Varian’s cold expression as he stared at the ground. He hadn’t changed much since the near-death experience, still lost in thoughts, expressing nothing. At least he wasn’t blabbering with questions.

Then they heard Clemintine call out, catching everyone’s attention. Looking up, all the Saporians, along with Varian, saw her gesturing up the path. They saw carved out pillars of stone, statues resting on top of them. They had finally reached it.

Juniper, Julius, Rose and Gill ran ahead first, making sure there were no traps. The rest followed behind, still on guard after the man-made avalanche they experienced. A little life came back to Varian’s face as well, curiosity mixed with uncertainty. 

When they reached it, they saw the pillars arching over a massive entrance, a carved out hole in the side of the mountain. Icicles hung at the top of the opening, large in size and sharp. No lights from the inside, the only light source coming from the outside world peering in. 

Andrew narrowed his eyes lightly, glancing at some of his men. They all gave him a nod, taking out wooden torches to light up. Varian watched them, almost amused when he saw Maisie struggling to set his on fire, but he looked away and stared into the hidden chambers.

He stumbled forward a little when Andrew nudged him, a silent gesture to keep moving. Varian bit his tongue, refusing to say anything as he joined the group in entering the room.

“Is this it?” Rose said to the side of them, holding out her torch to get a better view.

They stepped in, eyes widening as they beheld the sight in front of them. The room was massive, large pillars on both sides, holding up the place. There were stairs that lead down to a lower floor, a gigantic door at the end of the room. The site was built with grey stone bricks, each with explicit carvings across them, many of which were written in Old Saporian. There were symbols and images too, all telling their own stories. Varian even noted how there was no snow or ice in this place, which was a little strange, but he chose to question that later. Honestly, if he wasn’t currently kidnapped, this would have been a dream come true.

There was so much to decipher, to read, the walls hiding information he had barely glazed over. But he felt bitter about it, knowing he would be a tool in helping the Saporians again, as they would probably force him into reading this stuff. 

Gill hummed as they all made their way down the stairs. “They sure know how to leave an impression.”

For once, Varian agreed with them. When they made it to the final step, they all paused for a moment, not sure where to begin. Andrew, however, did. As he finally let go of the boy’s chains, walking forward as the others watched him. Varian hid his arms away, able to slip them under his cloak once more. 

Andrew made his way over to the behemoth set of doors, grinning wildly as he looked over them. Varian now understood why, as Haco’s tomb must be behind them, along with the Staff Of Vesuvius.

“Ah, here we go.” Andrew chuckled, brushing a hand against one of the stone bricks of the door.

Then he paused, frowning to himself. He realised that he couldn’t push it open, and he didn’t think they could break it, not unless they wanted to cave in the room. How was he supposed to get in again? 

Suddenly, Varian piped up behind him. “Did you forget about the key?”

The leader turned around, seeing his group right behind him now. It was a little surprising to hear the alchemist talk again, but Varian looked at him with dead eyes, a little snark to his voice for once. Andrew did raise a brow at him, but didn’t get aggressive with the boy. 

“And I’m guessing you never figured it out.” When Varian nodded, Andrew rubbed his face in frustration. “Right.” He sighed, swirling his tongue as he started to think of a plan. He then looked to the other Saporians. “Write down what’s on the walls, and see if you can find anything.”

They all nodded, accepting their orders without replying as they all split off to search the place. Except Clementine, who wandered up to Andrew. The leader glanced down at her, seeing the notes she was carrying. Without a word, he took Haco’s ones from her. She frowned at him, but didn’t comment. 

Andrew then shoved the papers into Varian’s arms, startling the boy. But he managed to catch the notes, his chained hands shaking a little as he held them. Varian blinked, looking up at Andrew as he tilted his head.

“You look over the door.” Andrew said, gesturing to it. Then, he grabbed the boy’s chains and yanked him close, whispering with a hiss. “But don’t wander.”

Varian bit back a groan, his cuffs flaring up his wrists again. But he managed to nod, nearly falling back when Andrew let go. He waited for the man to walk off with Clementine, the old woman already reading off some of the scriptures on the walls to him.

Finally, Varian was allowed a moment alone. He waddled up to the door, before resting his back against it and taking a seat. It took him a couple of minutes to steady his breathing, warming up his hands by hiding them under his armpits. He settled the notes against his knees, reading them faintly. 

But as he sat there, silently, as the Saporians worked away from him, he felt something strange. There was something brushing against his senses, or perhaps his spirit? It felt like how the Starshard communicated with him, using its magic to touch him. 

Pausing, Varian lifted his head to look at the door. The odd energy he felt was strong, bold and unmoving, and it all came from the door. But there was also something else, something warm, yet feeling like it could burn if you got too close, and that felt like it was coming from behind it, in the room they couldn’t access.

It was confusing, as he didn’t understand what he was feeling. Was he...sensing magic? Did the Saporians feel it? It's not like he could ask them, because if they didn’t feel it too, then they might think Varian is going crazy, or suspect something was up.

Maybe it was the Starshard. He hadn’t gotten through its scroll entirely, so he didn’t know if it had the ability to sense magic. Sadly, it's not something he can answer right now, and he had more pressing matters to deal with.

His tired eyes drifted down to the notes, eyes settling on one line. “The ones who deemed me worthy of my work, will gift you the key if you are the same.”

.


	9. Nova Incantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finally snaps, refusing to keep helping Andrew and the other Saporians. So now they must find another way to get the boy to work for them.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra draw closer and closer, ready to fight the Saporians for Varian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Another emotional rollercoaster chapter! So again, heed the warnings, just in case!  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians OCs**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Cassandra  
> Pascal  
> Maximus  
> Fidella  
> Owl  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  Queen Arianna  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Blood, Thoughts/Threats Of Death, Mention Of Past Death, Violence/Abuse/Torture, Swearssss!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Quirin felt completely and utterly useless. Finding himself sitting on the bed of the guest room, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at a lightly crumpled picture in his hand. He sat in silence, many thoughts crossed his mind, while his face was blank. He couldn’t go out and try and rescue his son, he couldn’t lead his village while at the castle, and he didn’t dare try and talk to Frederic again.

All he could do was look at the item in his hand. It was something he’s had for years now, tucked away in one of his pockets, taking it out whenever he felt lost. It was a painting on paper of two people, his deceased wife, and a three-year-old Varian. Ulla was holding him up, both beaming with grins as Varian clung to her.

They had gone to a festival, one that celebrated mothers and their children. Quirin remembers when they came home, both laughing, carrying bags of goods they had bought or won. Little Varian had rushed to his father, babbling right away on how fun their day was and what they did. Ulla later showed him the picture they got, as there had been a local painter at the festival. 

When she passed away, Quirin had found it among her stuff. He'd been packing away most of her things, as it was all too painful to look at. But he had kept the image, as a way to remind himself what he was living for. But right now, he was failing his wife. He wasn’t there to protect Varian, and still couldn’t do anything beyond waiting.

He couldn’t lose his boy, his child. He doesn’t know what would happen to himself. Guilt and sorrow would take control over his life again, and he might not ever be able to break out of it a second time. 

His tired eyes drifted to Varian’s part of the image. The young child’s eyes were wide, full of life and wonder. In his grin, you could see he was missing one of his front teeth, an adorable quirk. A unique child he had, one who saw things so differently to others. 

But Varian wasn’t here right now. Even then, his boy was different. The world had tortured his son, pulled him apart piece by piece, then left him to try and pull himself back together. Quirin doesn’t even know what to expect when Varian returns, what his physical and mental state will be like. His son had told him much about Andrew, what the man was like. So he feared what the Saporian would do to Varian. 

Quirin sighed, brushing a finger along the painting. He looked over at his wife’s side of the picture, almost able to hear her voice in his mind. He could imagine what she would do in this situation, doing whatever she could to find her child. She was a tough one, who never gave up on her friends and family. It was times like this that he desperately needed her words.

Then, his trained senses heard something. Lifting his head, he could hear footsteps outside his room, someone coming down the hall. He figured it was probably a maid, but then he noticed that they were coming closer to his door.

He frowned, thinking that maybe it was a guard, coming to talk to him about his shoving of the King. Or maybe it was Frederic, wanting to speak with Quirin again. Neither option Quirin liked, and he planned to simply tell them to leave him alone. He, in no way, regretted what he said.

The person outside stopped at his door, standing there for a few seconds. Quirin guessed that they were hesitant, and he was about to tell them to go away. But then they spoke, and it was neither a guard nor the King.

“Quirin, it’s me.” Arianna said, muffled by the door blocking her.

Quirin blinked, having not expected her. While he was an old friend of Frederic, he didn’t talk much with the Queen. He knows her and Ulla got along reasonably well, having small side chats when Quirin came to talk to Frederic. 

Tilting his head, he wondered why Arianna was here. It was most likely to do with his argument with the King, but he had no way of knowing how she felt about it. 

When Arianna got no response, she spoke again. “May I come in?”

The man paused, squinting as he thought about it. As mad as he was with Frederic and most of his people, he had no grudge against the Queen. Varian had explained to him once that she wasn’t involved in his downfall, not until he kidnapped her. Apparently, Arianna hadn’t even been informed about Varian’s situation, not until it was too late.

Quirin did know that she must be here to talk to him, for whatever reason. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk, to say anything. He was still clouded over everything going on, what could be happening to his son. But deep down, he didn’t feel like being alone right now. And the Queen might be the only person in this castle that he would want to talk to.

“Yes…” Quirin finally replied, voice only just loud enough to be heard.

The Queen could be heard twisting the doorknob, eventually opening the room and slowly stepping in. She glanced around, surveying everything with a brief gaze, before her sights settled on Quirin. He looked at her, scanning the woman, before going back to the picture in his hands.

Arianna gave a soft look, shuffling towards him as her long dress brushed across the marble floor. After the argument between the man and her husband, she had been wanting to talk to Quirin. She left it for a few hours, before finding the courage to come see him.

She could see he had lost his previous anger, now merely looking frustrated, exhausted and unclear. She couldn’t blame him, understanding how distressing this all was. It was no wonder he was finally pushed into saying those words to Frederic. And in many ways, she agrees with Quirin.

The man swirled his tongue a little, unsure of how to talk to his guest. “I’m sorry about before.” Quirin sighed, glancing at her again.

The Queen rose a hand, gesturing to him in a manner that said there was no need for that. He raised a brow, but didn’t continue.

Arianna lowered her hand. “No, you’re allowed to be upset with him. Feel how you feel.” She moved closer to him. “Like him, you’re just trying to look out for your child.” 

Quirin blinked, but looked away. Arianna tilted her head, before taking a seat on the bed, next to the old farmer. The added weight made the bed dip a little. She then leaned in, taking note of what Quirin was holding.

The man tilted the picture, allowing her to see it better. Arianna’s eyes inspected it, taking in every detail. A gentle smile formed on her lips, but a glint of sorrow faintly shimmered in her eyes.

The Queen lifted her head, gazing at Quirin. “He was such a cute looking boy, you should have brought him around more often.” She looked back at the painting, sights scanning over the image of little Varian.

She had actually met the boy years before her kidnapping. It had been a few months after he was born, Quirin had come to the palace to talk to Frederic, while Ulla followed to show off her new bundle of life. She would gush to anyone who wanted to listen, displaying Varian with pride.

Arianna herself hadn’t hesitated in meeting the infant, having always loved children. And young Varian had been a beautiful baby. Locks of midnight hair, with a strange blue streak. Noticeable freckles that adorned his face, rounding around his chubby cheeks. His eyes looked exactly like his mother’s, sky blue filled with curiosity and innocence. The Queen fawned over him with Ulla, even with that part of her grieving over her own missing child. 

Quirin briefly gave a light smile, but it fell when he looked at the image of his wife. “I wanted to, but…” He breathed, voice vanishing on him.

Arianna’s eyes softened in understandment. Ulla had brought Varian around from time to time, but those visits had stopped when the woman fell ill. It wasn’t until a year, after Ulla’s death, that Arianna met Varian again. Five years old at that point, having joined his father to the palace, since Quirin couldn’t find anyone to watch him.

Apparently, the boy had a habit of wandering, having left his father’s side to explore the castle. Quirin hadn’t noticed, given he was talking to the King at the time. Arianna had found the child in the library, struggling as he tried to reach the higher books. 

The Queen had happily watched over him, talking to him about books and answering some of his many questions. It was then she learnt which of the parents he had been taking after, having a big curious brain like his mother. 

The Queen even remembers when Quirin found them, the man had rushed around the palace in panic. Before bursting into the library, Frederic behind him. It had been the last time since Arianna spoke to Varian, not until he kidnapped her. She had seen him around from time to time, but he didn’t seem to remember ever talking to her. 

It had sparked her interest when hearing his name from Rapunzel. Her daughter had said they met one another, possibly becoming friends. Arianna had loved the idea, hoping to talk to the boy again, to see how much he had grown.

At the time, she didn’t actually know what was happening behind the scenes. She had taken notice that her husband seemed on edge, and Rapunzel was acting strange. It wasn’t until she came face to face with the angry and distraught child that she realised something terrible had happened. 

It was hard to think about those moments, when she was chained to the floor. Listening to the boy ramble on about what had happened to him. They were scary memories, but Arianna could always distinctly remember how Varian behaved, how he looked. He acted confident, with his cruel smirk and dark remarks, but she could tell how hurt he really was. How his voice broke from time to time, how tired and dishevelled he looked, how he kept faltering every time he looked at his trapped father.

It had hurt to hear the boy go on about how everyone betrayed him, turning their backs on him when he needed it the most. Varian had been the one to catch Arianna up on everything. What her husband did, what Rapunzel did, what was going on with the black rock problem, it was a complete mess she somehow missed.

Arianna narrowed her eyes lightly, a sharp and stern look covering her face. “I hadn’t been informed on what happened, back then. The rocks, amber, Varian.” She straightened herself, hands resting on her lap as she stared at nothing. “If I had known, I would have helped in any way I could.”

Quirin lifted his eyes, looking at her with a raised brow. He had no doubt in her words, as he had seen the Queen command her husband before. Arianna was a lot more open to listening, to nurturing anyone that needed help. 

“Then you’re wiser than your husband.” Quirin looked away, uttering out those words with bits of bitterness. 

Arianna paused, eyes shuffling as she thought over her words. She thought back on old memories, the things she had learnt, the things she had done. 

She turned her head back to face Quirin, her expression was soft, understanding. But her voice was strong, no hesitation in her words as she began to speak. 

“When I was kidnapped, I tried my hardest to reach out to him. Pleading with him that we could still help, that it didn’t have to end like this.” Arianna shook her head lightly, gaze faltering a little. “But he wouldn’t listen, stricken by grief and anger, not allowing himself to process it.”

Varian’s voice echoed in her head. How hurt and distraught he sounded, feeling like the only way for him to do anything was to be the bad guy. It was hard to listen to, hearing someone so young so hateful towards the world that bullied him. 

She then thought about her husband. She loves the man, deeply, and he respected Arianna. But he had many problems, weaknesses and traits that took years to deal with. The King was too stubborn for his own good.

“In some ways, it reminded me of Frederic.” Arianna looked forward, taking in the smaller details of the room as she spoke. “When we first lost Rapunzel, he didn’t handle it well.” 

Quirin looked at her, reading her body language and listening to her words. He vividly remembers those days, the first week Rapunzel was taken. He had tried consoling his friend, even offering his own help. After all, Quirin had been a brotherhood member, so he had many skills. But he couldn’t find anything, and a dreaded part of him always knew why the Princess had been taken. 

When Quirin had heard that Rapunzel was born with golden blonde hair, he had raised his concerns with Frederic. Of course, he didn’t know that the Princess was the Sundrop host, instead thinking she was blessed by it. And in the end, all his warnings came true. They lost Rapunzel, and the black rocks spent eighteen years making their way to Corona.

Arianna tilted her head side to side, her words rolling out of her mouth with ease. Despite how dark they were. “He searched everywhere, locking up any criminal that crossed his path. Grief and paranoia took control, making him suspect everyone of having been involved in her kidnapping.” She frowned lightly, disappointment in her voice. “Plenty of criminals suffered unfairly. Simple thieves given unbalanced punishments.”

It had been a hard time. Frederic was still a good person, but rage and grief consumed him for too long. He wasn’t someone good with facing the consequences, having been raised to try and be the best, expected to be perfect for his Kingdom. Arianna had learnt that it was an issue most Corona rulers suffered from, the idea that they can’t make any mistakes. 

One of her hands rubbed the other softly. “It took a long time for me to reach out to him, making him take a step back and look at what he did.” Arianna gazed back at Quirin, staring into the man’s eyes with deep sorrows. “And who he hurt.” 

Quirin slumped a little. He too remembered how harsh Frederic had been, refusing to listen to anyone because he was too scared to face the truth. He hadn’t listened to Quirin, he hadn’t heeded the warnings, and so his family paid the price. 

Arianna’s eyes drifted to the picture in Quirin's hands, taking in the image once more. “He was doing it out of love for his family. But also tore other families apart.”

People like Lady Caine came to mind, all yelling at the King over what he had done to them. How they felt ignored, like they were nothing but ants to him. What Frederic had taken from them, who he had taken from them.

And Arianna had thought he finally grew out of it, especially with Rapunzel back. But their daughter’s return seemed to spark some of those old emotions, for fear of losing her again. Once more, someone else got hurt because of Frederic’s fear over perfection. 

Arianna gazed over Quirin, her mind drifting back to a certain boy. “So seeing Varian, both a criminal suffering under my husband’s mistakes, while also doing cruel things to save his family. I knew I had to help him.”

The man raised a brow, now having a faint feeling on what this was all leading to. Arianna gave him a weak smile, one that showed grief, stress, turmoil, understandment and exhaustion. 

“He did bad things, things that he owned up to. But he was good underneath all that anger.” The Queen shook her head lightly. “For emotions like that don’t come out of nowhere without reason.”

She then shuffled away from Quirin, beginning to stand from the bed. He watched her, allowing her to speak, much like he had with Rapunzel. Like daughter, Arianna wanted to share something with him, to tell him more about the story of his son.

She stepped forward a little, eyeing up the wall in front of her. She regarded the paintings, carvings, and some of the furniture. Her mind flickered for a moment, making her see something else briefly. Cold stone walls, metal cell bars, guards standing through the halls, all dimly lit by the torches. In front of her sat a boy, one so broken after all that had happened to him.

She took a quiet breath, closing her eyes to settle those memories. “Sometime after he was imprisoned, he slowly stopped eating, became restless and eventually sick.” Arianna opened her gaze again, lifting her head up as she spoke. “Due to protocol, they had him moved to another cell, alone. Quarantining him, so no one else got ill.”

Quirin tilted his head lightly. He remembers this part of the story, as Varian had explained to him before. It made the man feel sick himself, imagining his frail and thin child, locked away and slowly dying. 

Arianna seemed to remember this too, her expression dark, quiet and sorrowful. But she knew more than he did, having been there while he was trapped away. Unlike Quirin, she didn’t have to imagine.

The Queen’s chin hovered over her shoulder, but her eyes were looking down. “But, much like his therapists, he pushed away any doctors or nurses trying to help him. And the fact that he still struggled to eat or sleep wasn’t helping. He was growing weaker by the day.” She then looked at Quirin again, straightening her posture further. “It was then, that I finally convinced Frederic to let me go down there.”

This was something Quirin knew too. Varian had mentioned that Arianna visited him, but his son never went into much detail about it, no matter how much Quirin pressed to learn more. So the man leaned in, hoping to hear about the parts of the story he missed.

Arianna scanned over him, seeing that he wanted to know more. She turned sideways, beginning to pace through the room as she talked. There was no falter in her voice, speaking strongly, yet so gently.

“At first, Varian was rather snarky and aggressive, but too weak to do much.” Arianna hummed, thinking back on it. “He didn’t want to talk to me, didn’t want me to be there.”

It had been a striking contrast, seeing the boy who once kidnapped her, looking weak and feeble. How Varian latched on to his anger, as a desperate attempt to push himself, to ignore the world around him. 

He was so thin, so pale. Dark bags under his eyes, which were once full of passion and life, looking nothing like the precious blue she had seen on him as a baby. She remembered how her heart ached, when seeing the chains and cuffs on his wrists. Arianna knew he had been dangerous, but she also knew how shattered he truly was.

When she first saw him again, many emotions briefly flickered across his face. Varian seemed surprised, then curious, eventually angry, before looking away in exhaustion. She could tell he had been fighting with himself for a long time.

Arianna stopped in her stride, tapping her foot lightly as her arms rested behind her back. “That didn’t stop me, however. Many had turned their backs on him, I wasn’t about to do the same.” Her eyes looked out the nearby window, gazing out at her Kingdom full of people. For a moment, she looked bitter, before going back to her original expression. “I think that surprised him, expecting me to treat him like a lost cause, like everyone else.”

How was it that not a single person tried to help Varian? Why had they left him alone? Why had they let him fester with dangerous emotions? Why had no one comforted the child in his darkest times?

Her people were usually so loving, so open to helping one another. But Arianna had learnt about the rumour, how Varian supposedly attacked the Princess. And her people were loyal, so much so that they didn’t dare question the reality behind such gossip.

The Queen sighed softly, too many thoughts dashing through her head. “When he realised that wasn’t the case, he slowly started coming out of his shell.” A tiny smile tugged at her lips, but it was still shining with uncertainty. “He was more open in our talks. But they were negative at first.”

All those words he spoke to her, how dark Varian’s mind had really been. What he had revealed to the Queen down there, it hurt to listen to. Because no one so young should live with the idea that they hate themselves, feeling like that they were nothing to the world around them.

Despite everything the boy had done, he hadn’t been exactly selfish. He risked himself, his life, all to save his father. Varian didn’t care what happened to himself afterwards, didn’t care what the guards, the King or Rapunzel would do to him. Because to him, he didn’t matter, only his father. 

Her face darkened a little, Varian’s voice echoing in her head. “Saying how no one cared about him, that Rapunzel hurt him, telling me that he would never change.” Arianna’s head hanged a little, sorrow in her tone. “How he grew up used to being hated by everyone.”

Quirin’s eyes fell, pressing his lips tightly. Not only had he not given his child the amount of love he deserved, but the people around him were the same. All the kids that bullied Varian, to the point where he’d avoid them all, sometimes coming home with bruises or scrapes from others pushing or hitting him. Hearing the other adults, whispering around Quirin, calling his child a menace and a mistake. It was no wonder that Varian struggled to love himself.

And yet Quirin barely helped. He loved his son, of course, but he had been too busy, trying to keep working and ignore the problems around him. Quirin had dug a hole years ago, one that he chose to stay in for too long, even after Varian reached out for him so many times.

Arianna continued. “And I let him speak how he felt. Listening to everything he had to say.” She mused over it, remembering how Varian seemed surprised that he was allowed to talk. It was apparent that no one had let him speak, to hear his view of what happened. “He seemed to appreciate that, getting to finally tell his side of the story.”

Arianna moved over to the window, staring out at the world. A strange place they lived in, one that took no sides, as fate danced with everyone. It just so happens that some have to dance in the dark longer than others.

More thoughts of her trip to prison flashed in her head. How Varian slowly opened up more, talking to her, even allowing her to sit next to him. Despite how weak his voice was, he had so much to say. And Arianna had listened to all of it.

“He soon started to reach the darker pits of the barrel, the sobering truth that he always knew.” Finally, she turned around to face Quirin again, sharp in her posture. “That he was wrong in what he did, that he wasn’t happy with himself and wishing things could have gone differently.” She echoed some of Varian’s own words. “How he missed Old Corona, missed alchemy, missed Rapunzel, missed you.” Arianna gestured to Quirin.

The ex-brotherhood member paused at that, eyes looking away. Varian had vaguely mentioned this. But all he had really said was that he accepted the truth down in the dungeons, as much as it hurt. He hadn’t even said that it was the Queen who coaxed him out, and it made Quirin wonder why.

Maybe Varian was embarrassed or ashamed? Maybe he didn’t want to get Arianna involved? Given Quirin’s secret frustrations towards Frederic. Or perhaps he wanted to keep it as something personal, something for only him and the Queen to think back on.

Arianna shook her head lightly, a heartbroken expression washing over her. “He had held in so much for months, because he had no one else to go too.” She turned away, taking a deep breath. She lifted her gaze up, staring high with no falter in her stance. “Until I finally decided to take that role. And I don’t regret it, not one bit.”

And she was honest in what she said. It had been a long journey, trying to help Varian, but it was worth it. Helping someone so fractured, so upset, so depressed and so unsure. He wasn’t like a lot of the other criminals down there, because he had hated what he had done. Varian hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone, but he felt like it was all he could do to get people to listen.

It was a dangerous thing, trying to silence someone for too long. Because if they can’t act out with their voice, then they’ll use other means to be seen and heard. It was a lesson she hoped many learnt after Varian was stopped, in hopes to prevent future mistakes.

Arianna began to slowly pace again, one of her hands brushing against a dresser. “Eventually, he started to eat again, getting better at sleeping and recovering from his illness.” She pulled her hand away, folding it behind her back once more. “While I kept visiting. Some days letting him talk about his woes. Other days we discussed normal things, asking basic questions to one another.”

Her memories started to become a little softer, even if they were still down in that cell. Seeing Varian begin to brighten up piece by piece, trying to make a connection with her, slowly showing bits of his old personality. 

The smalls things she learnt about him. What his favourite colour was, what places he would like to visit, what kind of flowers he liked, all things she will cherish dearly. Because those are all the parts of Varian no want cared to know about, the little details that should be known.

A tender and fond smile grew on her, looking to Quirin with a maternal gaze. “Sometimes I would read to him. I think those were his favourite moments. Days where he didn’t have to talk, just sit and listen to a story.”

She hadn’t truly realised how much she missed out on with Rapunzel, not until she started taking care of Varian. How she never got to tuck her own child into bed, never got to watch over them when they were sick, never got to even read them to sleep. 

Perhaps that’s one small reason why she kept going back, because it helped heal a part of her too. To be able to finally let those motherly instincts act out in ways they couldn’t before. 

She will always love Rapunzel, her real daughter. But there was so much that Arianna missed out on, not being able to witness her child grow into an adult. So, while she never said it out loud, she had been happy to latch onto the idea of mothering Varian. It was the support both had been missing from their lives.

“I started seeing that boy again, the real him inside.” The Queen laughed softly, though a little sombre in her tone. “He was still depressed, hurt, but I would catch glimpses of the child inside himself from time to time.”

Quirin had been taking in every word, his expression was light in shock. He hadn’t realised how deeply connected Arianna and Varian became, what this woman had done to help his son. That would explain why Quirin often saw them talking to one another, mostly in the library.

And a part of him felt so relieved. There had been one adult who listened to Varian, one who had reached out to him and took care of him when Quirin was gone. 

Arianna hummed, her eyes scanning the nearby bookcase. “I can vividly remember when he first broke down in front of me.” The Queen confided, having never told anyone else about this moment. “It was his birthday. I gave him a Flynn Ryder book, letting him keep it while he was down there.” She bit her lip, that specific day coming back to her. “He questioned why I was so nice to him, why I was helping, after what he did.”

It had been so innocent at first, having felt so excited in gifting the child the present. And Varian did seem so happy for the gift, but those lingering voices in his head made him question her, suspicious over everything she had done. He even seemed scared, thinking she might take it all away like some kind of cruel joke.

When he suddenly broke down, after locking everything away for so long. All the things he cried out, repeating how he waited and waited, that no one came to help, that no one wanted him. He truly believed that no one ever cared, that he was worthless. It was all so heartbreaking to hear, things said by a lost child. 

Her face fell, voice almost a whisper. “It was a long talk, leading to him sobbing in my embrace.” Varian’s cries echoed in her head, reminding her of every detail of it. How he clung to her, unable to stop himself from yelling out those words, as she held him close, rubbing his back and nuzzling his hair, allowing him to let it all out. “In the end, he was just a scared and broken child.”

Quirin blinked lightly, his eyes lowering as he thought to himself. It hurt to hear what his son went through, how Varian was being chipped away bit by bit, forgotten by the world that ignored him. But a part of him was glad to hear that someone had been there, to hold his boy in his darkest of times. Varian hadn’t been alone, and he would forever be grateful for it.

But then Arianna’s face sharpened, eyes narrowing a little in bitterness. “Unfortunately, when he finally recovered, he had to be moved back in with the Saporian.” There was a mild scoff to her voice, thinking about Andrew and what he had done. “Which meant my visits had to stop.” Arianna glanced away, thinking it over. “Frederic didn’t trust the idea of me hanging around a healthy Varian, along with his dangerous cellmate right next to him.”

Quirin lifted his head back up, looking at her. He had been wondering when Andrew would pop up in the story, when the man began playing his son like a puppet. And it seems Arianna was just as angry at the idea of rooming Varian with that criminal. 

She huffed, shaking her head. “Oh, how I wish I fought back, demand that Frederic let me see him again.” The Queen regarded Quirin for a moment, before looking away. “Maybe I could have prevented what Andrew did to him.”

When Varian had broken out with the Saporians, they had gone straight for the King and Queen. Before she lost her memories, she remembered how she felt disappointed with Varian, but was mostly enraged with Andrew. Seeing how he put fear into the boy, bending and manipulating the child into joining them.

Honestly, if the other Saporians hadn’t held her back, she would have struck the man right there and then. It made her shiver when Andrew was whispering to Varian, filling the boy’s head with dangerous thoughts.

And now they had Varian again, and she knew they would make him suffer. She knew a lot about Saporia, including their harsh views on traitors. Arianna could only hope that Varian was strong enough to make it through, at least until help arrived.

“I was just glad that, in the end, he made the right decision.” Arianna said, now making her way back to Quirin. “And it wouldn’t have been easy, because he was smart enough to know what awaited him.” She stopped in front of the seated man, gazing at him warmly. “That forgiveness isn’t easy to gain.”

Quirin thought over all she had said. It was a lot to take in, to hear the missing parts of the story he had been wanting to know. It had helped in settling that deep anger a little, now knowing that someone had taken care of Varian.

Arianna reached her hand over, resting it on Quirin’s shoulder. “Your boy is bright, wiser than many.” When he lifted his gaze to her, she offered a gentle smile. “And I care for him.”

She pulled away, examining the room once more. Her sights stopped at the window for a little longer, before facing Quirin once more. She felt a weight off her shoulders lifted, having never gone into more in-depth details about those days with anyone, other than Varian.

“So I do understand your anger, your fears.” Arianna added on, remembering the argument back in the throne room. “You’re allowed to be mad at my husband, at Rapunzel, me even. Because I was mad too.”

Her words seemed to help, as Quirin relaxed a little in his posture. While he didn’t regret what he said, a part of him had been disappointed in snapping at Frederic, especially at a time like this.

But Arianna was right, he was allowed to feel this way, to be upset over what happened. Because Varian is his son, and many failed to watch out for him, including Quirin himself. 

Quirin opened his mouth a couple of times, not sure what to say. After a few moments, he managed to speak. “Thank you, for watching over him when I couldn’t.”

Arianna smiled, nodding her head lightly. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

The two took a moment to rest in silence, allowing them to process all that was said. And for once, Quirin felt a little faith spark back in him, with the idea that the royal family wasn’t as horrible as he initially thought. 

But his son was still gone, stuck with the people who have haunted him for over a year. There was no doubt that Varian would be hurt, both mentally and physically. And it scared Quirin, wondering how it’ll affect his son. He had changed so much already, who knows what it’ll do to Varian this time around.

Arianna seemed to sense these thoughts, moving to Quirin’s side as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, seeing the understanding look she gave him. 

“They will find him, they will bring him back.” She reassured him. Her gentle, yet confident smile never faltering. “Their lives just get a little complicated at times.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene looked up, the group standing just at the base of the mountain. As much as they wanted to dash up as fast as possible, they had to take a minute to prepare themselves. Cassandra had put on her winter gear, and thankfully Rapunzel had packed her and Eugene something to wear as well. It had been a testament on how determined Rapunzel was, as she didn’t complain once about wearing her snow boots. 

The Captain frowned to himself, rubbing his arms as he stared at the snow around him, distastefully. He still hated cold weather of any kind, and this place was ridiculous about it. He even made a crack about how he was tempted to jump in one of the pools of lava.

He glanced over at his team, seeing Rapunzel and Cassandra fixing on the last piece of gear on the horses. There had been a brief idea on riding up the mountain, but it was too risky with the ice and snow.

When they were done, they began their trek up the path, no one saying much. Pascal had vanished into Rapunzel’s jacket, not liking the freezing temperatures due to his cold blood. Lucky, Eugene mused to himself. While Owl was perched on Cass’s shoulder. The harsh winds were too risky for him to fly up ahead.

Ruddiger was sitting on Max, having gone quiet since leaving the airship. The sight and smell of Varian’s blood were getting to him. He knew his child was hurt, after what Cassandra had told them, but seeing the remnants of it was still hard to deal with.

But what they all knew, vaguely, was that they must be close. The Saporians had to be on this mountain somewhere, and if they find them, they find Varian. They could only hope that they’re not too late.

Eugene’s teeth were chattering, the cold already affecting him. “I hate the snow.” He mumbled, spying the white around him with hatred. “Kid’s lucky I’m fond of him.” He huffed, looking forward.

Rapunzel raised a brow, but smiled lightly. “I mean, you do act like his older brother.” She hummed.

Some warm memories brush past her, thinking about the times she’s walked in on Varian and Eugene behaving like siblings. She even remembers once when Eugene awoke one morning, only to find his hair was dyed pink and blue, Varian’s revenge from when the man glued his shoes. The Princess had watched them run past her, Eugene chasing the boy down the halls as Varian snorted with laughter.

Eugene smiled at her, thinking back on his own memories. He knew this was all a stressful and dark situation, but he was happy to think about better times. And he was more than ready to be there for Varian again, no matter what the Saporians have done to him.

He then looked at his wife, cracking a smirk and raising a brow. She tilted her head at him, questioning that look.

“You’re one to talk, you baby him like you’re actually family.” Eugene retorted, teasing the Princess.

She laughed softly, rolling her eyes. He wasn’t wrong, as she did whatever she could to love and cherish the boy. It was embarrassing to think about, back when they first reconciled, because she was so eager to help him and be his friend again, Cassandra’s betrayal still in the back of her head. How she made him breakfast, checked on him, wanting to do things with him. She was, admittedly, a little pushy originally, but Varian set her straight, though didn’t mind her affection.

And now they had a close bond, loving one another like siblings. Both silently promising to never hurt or abandon the other ever again. It was always a wonder how they could have been enemies once.

“I mean, I always wanted a sibling.” Rapunzel smiled, but then turned her gaze to Cassandra. “I got two in the end.”

Cass stopped, blinking lightly. She glanced at the Princess, who gave her a nod, expressing that Cassandra had indeed heard her correctly. It made something flutter in Cass, the idea that Rapunzel still considered her a sister, even after all that happened.

Eugene glanced between the two, smirking as he shook his head lightly. A part of him had been missing the times when it was just the three of them. The banters, the jokes and meaningful words. 

But before they reached that far up the path, they all heard rumbling. Everyone stopped, glancing around in confusion, before looking up. They saw an avalanche of snow, rolling down the side of the mountain, before flowing across further in front of them, missing them by a decent amount. 

Cassandra squinted at it, noting that something wasn’t quite right. It seemed too clean, too precise. As if someone purposely selected the amount of snow, along with where it was to fall. 

When she looked up, she thought she saw something. A tiny figure that looked like a black dot, hanging around one of the paths higher up the mountain. But then she blinked, and they vanished. She wasn’t quite sure if she had actually seen something, or if it was her eyes messing with her. But something unnerving brushed up her spine, the sight she had seen trying to warn her of something.

Eugene raised a brow, watching the rest of the snow drop off the path. “What happened?” He looked at the other two.

Cassandra bit her cheek, stepping forward in front of them. She judged what she saw, tapping her foot lightly in thought. “Either an avalanche or a trap went off.”

Either one implied that someone had set it off, which meant someone had to be up the mountain. And they all had a fair guess as to who.

Eugene narrowed his eyes, his stance straightening as he managed to ignore the cold for once. “I think we’re on the right track then.”

Everyone, even the animals, gave sharp glares, understanding what might go down. They were getting closer, to both the Saporians and danger. But this was all for Varian, and none of them were backing down.

So they trudge forward, the winter air and environment not stopping them in any way. Rapunzel held her frying pan close, staring ahead with stern, but worried eyes.

“Varian, we’re almost there...” She whispered, as if reaching out to the boy.

And they travelled higher, and higher, and higher up the mountain...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Andrew narrowed his eyes, looking over all the walls in the room, scanning over the words etched in them. Nothing was sticking out, or telling them what they needed to look for. In fact, none of the carvings mentioned anything about a key. Only things like fire magic, Haco’s life, the other members of the Elemental Segments, and phoenixes. The only thing that ever referenced the key was on Haco’s notes.

It was all too vague, too cryptid to work with. There were hints, as subtle as they were, but no one could figure out the solution to their problem. Haco was a real piece of work, Andrew decided to himself.

He looked over at the other Saporians, all who looked just as frustrated and confused as him. Clementine was still standing near him, constantly looking down at her notebook, then at the walls. She shook her head, squinting at everything in suspicion and annoyance. 

“It’s all just gibberish.” The old woman muttered, huffing lightly under her breath.

Andrew sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. They were wasting too much time over the wrong things, and he didn’t know how much longer they could keep wasting on searching for the key. If any Coroanains were close, it’ll cause problems for their plans. 

Speaking of Coroanains, Andrew looked over to their prisoner. Varian had, some time ago, gotten up from his sitting position to pace along the doors, turning left and right every time he reached the edges of them. He was staring down at the notes in his hands, shuffling through the pages as he seemed just as frustrated with everything. Perhaps a little more so than the Saporians. 

Varian glanced up at the doors, brushing a shaky hand against a sentence written along it. He narrowed his eyes, before going back to the notes he had, brain twisting and turning for the answer. 

He had been doing this for a while, managing to briefly forget about his situation, lost in his mental search. He knew he shouldn’t be walking around, instead resting as he worked, but he had a habit of moving around when deciphering. Plus, that magic he was sensing was giving him a headache.

His legs and hands shook from exhaustion, pain and the icy air, his chains rattling quietly. Still, he tried to ignore it, to pretend that he was alright, if only to hide from reality for a little bit.

But when he heard someone walking his way, he stopped, his back to them. Varian lowered the notes, eyes shifting around as he thought to himself. He then sighed, taking a deep breath and turned around, seeing Andrew. And the man did not look pleased.

Varian shuttered at the man’s gaze, quickly looking away as he hid behind his hair. He didn’t dare move away or say anything, not wanting to risk it with the man’s temper. The boy already knew what he was going to say, and he was already dreading the response he’d have to give.

Andrew stopped right in front of the boy, glaring down at him. “Find anything, kid?” He sharply asked, crossing his arms.

The alchemist looked up at him, glaring coldly. Varian didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to keep doing this. Besides, what he would say would probably only annoy the man further. 

Varian held back on rolling his eyes, looking away as he hid his arms and the notes under his cloak. He knew he was reaching his limits, at part of him about to snap any moment now. And when that happens, he knows he won’t be able to control himself.

Andrew’s eyes narrowed harshly. His hand shot forward, grabbing the locks of black hair with the blue stripe, yanking Varian’s head forward. The teen gasped, hissing through his teeth. One of his hands came out of the cloak, gripping at Andrew’s wrist in a feeble attempt to pull him away.

But Andrew didn’t let go, pulling Varian closer as he ignored the child’s weak whines. With his other hand, he grasped Varian’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him. When he had the alchemist’s attention, Andrew drew his face closer.

“I asked you a question…” He hissed with a whisper.

Andrew then straightened, releasing Varian as he shoved him against the stone doors. The boy yelped a little, narrowly catching himself from collapsing. Not trusting his legs, Varian stayed leaning on the door, swallowing as he steadied his breathing. 

When he sensed Andrew stepping closer, Varian flinched and finally replied, looking at the man in frustrated fear. “I don’t know! I really don’t. Nothing points to who’s supposed to give the key.” Groaning a little, he pulled himself up from hunching, managing to gesture to the room with one arm. “He never says who deemed him worthy in any of these notes, even the ones on the walls.” The boy explained, openly pleading for Andrew to understand.

The Saporian leader scoffed, as if this was all Varian’s fault. The other members were making their way over, always happy to watch the two argue. Because if the boy kept pushing it, then he would get hurt. 

Varian pulled himself off the wall, taking out his hands from under the cloak, staring down at the notes he had. They made him feel bitter and angry, being the reason he was here in the first place. He was resisting all urges to just rip them apart.

Andrew turned away, about to walk off. “Well, you better find something.” He muttered.

Varian froze to that, that line in him finally snapping. The boy closed his eyes, fists tightening as he licked his lips. His breathing was sharp, anger rising in him quickly as he had just about enough of this shit. 

He didn’t care anymore. Didn’t care about himself, the Saporians, or these damn notes. He looked down at the papers in his hands, gripping them as they crumpled a little in his grasp. He bared his teeth, snapping his eyes up to look at Andrew’s back.

“You know what…” Varian uttered, clicking his tongue. “I’m done helping.” And he dropped the notes, letting the pages flutter to the ground.

Everyone looked at him, including Andrew, who stopped and turned around. He recognised that look in Varian’s eyes, it was very similar to the early days of his imprisonment. When he took no crap from anyone, snapping at those who dared to talk to him. Whether it be a guard, another prisoner, or Andrew himself. It was that spark of anger that had made him so intrigued with Varian initially.

Andrew cracked a smile, curious to see how this would go. “Oh?” He pressed, daring Varian to continue.

The man’s teasing expression set the boy off more. Varian snarled, taking a few steps forward as he regarded everyone in this room with an aggressive glare. But that only seemed to amuse them more, eager to see what would happen.

He felt embarrassed, as they merely watched him like an animal in a cage, poking with sticks to make him squirm. He was done with this, no longer able to remain calm and collected.

His body hurt, his mind hurt, everything hurt. He just wanted to scream, to jump at Andrew and attack him, as foolish as that was. He had nearly died a couple of hours ago, and none of these people cared, only wishing to use him as a tool.

The very people he once saw as friends, who he stupidly went to for comfort and support. All because he had been so childish in not wanting to be alone. The same people who betrayed his trust and abandoned him when he didn’t agree with them.

“I don’t care what you do to me!” Varian exploded, his sore throat sharply throbbing. He raised a shaky hand, pointing at all of them in disgust. “I’m tired of this and sick of all of you.” His eyes landed back on Andrew. He panted under his breath, wasting too much energy on this. But he didn’t stop, not when that man was staring at him. “Especially you…” The boy growled, lowering his hand back down.

Andrew raised a brow, folding his arms behind his back. He had been expecting this moment, knowing how Varian acted out when backed into a corner. It was similar to when he attacked Corona, having no other options left. But unlike that, Varian had no way of fighting back.

The other Saporians laughed, making Varian feel even more flustered in his anger. They didn’t see him as a threat, but rather something to mess around with, amusing themselves by pushing him.

“Kid’s got guts.” Gill chuckled, grinning menacingly at Varian. 

Their laughter echoed in Varian’s head, bouncing around as they set off everything inside him. His fists tightened harder, violently shaking under the pressure. His breathing picked up, fast, huffing out sharply as he bared his teeth in fury.

“You were all just a mistake in my life.” Varian darkly scowled, voice low in a dangerous tone.

Andrew chuckled, shaking his head side to side. He raised his arms, walking to Varian with a proud stride. Varian’s anger didn’t falter, but he did step back a little, cold eyes watching the man’s every move. His entire body was on edge, ready to fight back if the Saporian made a move.

“Now there’s that anger.” Andrew teasingly cheered, clasping his hands together. “I knew you still had it in you.”

The other Saporians shuffled back, ready to watch the show. Andrew began circling the boy, hands constantly hovering close to Varian as he made gestures. The teen didn’t turn to keep watching him, standing on the spot as he shuffled his head around to keep Andrew in his sights. 

“But, unfortunately for you, that anger means nothing without your little gadgets and toys.” Andrew smirked, twirling his hand around. He then stopped in front of Varian, bending down to be at the boy’s level, resting his hands on his legs. “You're a dangerous kid, but not when you’re unprepared.”

Varian pulled his head back, snarling. He was tempted to spit in the man’s face, But Andrew already pulled himself up, moving around the alchemist again. His movements were slow, taunting Varian in every way possible. The man’s confidence was there to remind the boy who was in charge, that he had no power.

Andrew came up behind Varian, whispering in the boy’s ear. The teen flinched, not daring to look at Andrew. “Are you sure you want to do this? I get it, you don’t care about yourself.” He hummed, his hot breath sending a shiver up Varian’s spine. “But we both know you have people back home waiting for you. People who will be absolutely devastated if they learnt you were dead.” Andrew chuckled quietly, watching how, despite all of Varian’s anger, he began to shake. “Heartbreak you could have prevented if you had been a good little Varian.”

He pulled away from the boy, resting his arms behind his back. Varian’s eyes shuffled, thinking over those words. But his mind was too hazy, unable to focus on anything. Varian lowered his head, swallowing as he made up his mind.

“It’s better I die than all of Corona to perish.” Varian shot back in a dark whisper.

Andrew heard him, turning to look at the boiling boy. The man simply snorted, shaking his head with disappointment. All this wasted potential, something he could have made great, but Corona always had a way of ruining it for him. 

“Why are you even bothering, Buddy?” Andrew gibed. “You try to be good, try to be the hero and fight back what you really are.”

Varian raised a brow at him, knowing where the man was going with this. The teen wanted to stand strong, to not listen and ignore everything Andrew said. But he knew he couldn’t, not when the voice in his head agreed with the Saporian.

Andrew smirked, watching as Varian looked away, trying to block out the world around him. But he wouldn’t let the boy, reminding him of everything of what he was. There was just so much to poke fun off, to use against the kid. And Andrew was enthralled by it all.

Andrew walked back over to the boy, who didn’t bother looking at the man. “You’re dangerous, but smart. A powerful combo.” The man admitted, fingers twitching in gestures. “And I think The Seven Kingdoms, not just Corona, know that too.” Varian flinched, breathing hitching a little. It didn't go unnoticed, as Andrew pressed on. “Everyone’s heard the tale of the fourteen-year-old who nearly trumped the Sunshine Kingdom.”

Again, he wasn’t wrong. There had been many times when someone from another Kingdom questioned Varian, either afraid of the boy, or eager to see what he really was. The times where Corona would hold celebrations, festivals, balls and gatherings, where nobles would gossip about him, some daring to come up and talk to him. They all knew who he was, what he had done.

There was no escaping his past, unable to run away and start fresh. The whispers, rumours, stares, all directed at him. Varian had forever tainted his life.

Andrew stopped by his side, tilting his head down. “Something he did all alone, with no magic, and no one backing him up.” He chuckled, a cruel tone to him as he was enjoying this too much. “It’s written in your history books for crying out loud.” He threw his arms out, emphasising his point.

Varian felt his eyes water, but he blinked them away. This all hurt to hear, because it was all true. The very things he’s always repeated in his head, tormenting himself because he felt like he deserved to be punished. It's what everyone had been trying to help him through, even the Starshard. Because while Varian could hide from the real world, slipping away from those parties, ignoring the people who questioned him, there was no running from what was in his head.

Andrew stepped into his vision, the man taking in every detail of the broken child. How battered and bruised he was, how tired he was, how unhinged he was becoming. Varian felt like a mocking piece of art, put on display to be judged. 

“And when you wanted to change, to fix your actions. What was the first idea you came up with?” Andrew snorted, and Varian dropped his head, pressing his eyes shut as he tried to ignore it all. “Not bake a cake and apologise. But to wipe their memories so you could be selfish and have a fresh start in life. Even if it meant they didn’t remember their own.”

Varian couldn’t stop himself shaking, out of anger and stress. He remembered that stupid plan of his, having been the one to suggest using the wand. He knew how idiotic that was, how desperate he became. He just didn’t know what else to do.

He couldn’t block Andrew out, couldn’t fight against these words. He always knew how to speak to Varian, how to keep him under his thumb. Even now, when Varian wanted nothing to do with him.

Andrew scoffed, throwing his arms up again. “God, the King and Queen didn’t even remember their own daughter. Imagine if your plan went through.” The man clicked his fingers, as if representing the idea of using the wand. “Couples broken up, families shattered, friendships no more, because you took away who they were for yourself.”

Varian bit his lip, hard. His breathing was becoming heavy, painful even. His ears were ringing, too many thoughts slamming into him. He had no time to process, to control himself.

He pulled his hands back, hiding them under his cloak. His head was still hanging, his greasy black hair hiding his eyes from them all. 

“It took the Princess and us changing plans to get you to see how cruel you really were.” Andrew began stepping closer to Varian, sickly enjoying the torturing words he spoke. “Something you couldn’t have come to on your own.”

Varian was now violently shaking, teeth pressing together as he made no moves. Andrew stopped right in front of him, leaning in close to the boy’s hidden face. He could hear Varian’s trembling breathing, as it made his smirk grow into a wicked grin.

Leaning in a little closer, he whispered to the boy. “Face it, Varian. A part of you will always be the villain.”

Smack!

The other Saporians gasped, jolting in their stances. Andrew’s face snapped to the side, the man blinking in surprise. Varian had one hand raised, shaking uncontrollably after having just backhanded the man. The boy’s eyes were deranged, while he panted quickly and loudly.

Everyone looked between them, not sure what to do. Andrew paused, tongue rubbing the side of his mouth, the area where he had been slapped. He slowly turned his head back to Varian, a dark glint in his eyes. When his crew were about to join in, Andrew raised a hand, signalling them to stand back. It was just to be him and Varian in these moments.

Andrew straightened. “Only proved my point on how unstable you are.” He sneered.

Suddenly, he struck a fist forward. Varian’s eyes widened, managing to narrowly jump back in time. His anger subsided, fear taking hold after realising what he had just done. And Andrew wasn’t going to hold back this time.

Varian’s eyes darted, not knowing what to do or where to go. But he ducked when Andrew swung again, hopping back. Then the man raised a leg, catching Varian off guard as he struck the boy with his boot.

Varian gasped, slamming against the stone door. The left side of his body burned up with pain, and his legs nearly gave up on him. When Varian looked back, he yelped and stumbled forward, dodging Andrew’s next kick. The boy ran past the other Saporians, who stood back and did nothing but watch.

Andrew straightened, clicking his neck as he chased after Varian. Which wasn’t hard, given the boy’s weakened state. 

Varian ran over to one of the pillars, dashing behind it before peering out. Andrew slid to a stop, raising a brow. Every time he went to move one way around the pillar, Varian would prep himself to run the other way. They continued this for a few more seconds, before the man grew bored and circled around from the left.

Varian stumbled back, running off again with Andrew hot on his heels. Blood rushed to his ears, and the faint adrenaline he had was running out quickly. His eyes darted to the stairs, and he began rushing up them, nearly tripping a few times.

He saw the light of the outside world at the top, and it was all he focused on, not daring to look back. It was dumb of him to think he had a chance, but he was controlled by his sense of fear.

However, just as he barely made it halfway, Andrew grabbed the back of his hood and shirt, yanking the boy to a stop. Varian yelped, struggling with his footing as he tried squirming free. But Andrew held him in place, raising a fist and striking Varian’s face, letting go of the boy in the process.

Varian cried out, falling back as he rolled down the stairs, each step jabbing into him. He felt his head hit a few times, dazing him before he even reached the bottom. Eventually, he came to a stop, rolling onto his side, unmoving.

He thinks he might have blacked out for a few seconds. But when he came back around, everything was spinning. His vision was blurry, unable to focus on anything. His ears were ringing, every sound muffled. His body ached and throbbed, hands twitching as he could barely move. 

He saw a figure coming towards him, stepping down the stairs slowly. He didn't have time to register the kick to his stomach, making him gasp out and roll onto his back, coughing heavily. 

A boot hovered over his head, before pressing down and started crushing his skull. Varian whimpered, weakly shuffling in a pathetic attempt to escape. 

Through his cloudy senses, he heard Andrew mock him. “Come on, anything else you want to say?”

Varian whined, gritting his teeth when the boot pressed harder. He couldn’t even move his hands, unable to escape. But Andrew eventually took it away, standing over the boy with his shadow casting over Varian. 

The teen hissed in pain, head pounding like mad. He felt another kick, snapping him over onto his side. He gasped, groaning as he tried moving his hands again. When he felt his nose throb, he managed to reach up and touch it. But he winced, flinching away as it flared up. He realised his nose was surely broken, bleeding heavily.

He looked down at his hand, seeing it was coated in blood. The sight made him sick, trembling as he tried curling into a ball. But Andrew knelt down, grabbing a clump of Varian’s hair and lifting the limp boy’s head up. The teen shook harder, feeling his eyes water as he kept groaning and gasping, looking up at Andrew with a pleading expression.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Andrew scolded teasingly, a demonic look in his eyes.

Without warning, the man let go, letting Varian drop his head on the ground, the boy’s chin smacking against the floor. He whined, eyes clenched tight as agony washed across his body. He laid on his stomach, trying not to move.

He felt Andrew grab his right arm, unlocking the cuff on his wrist. Varian tried tugging away, afraid of what the man was about to do. Andrew stood, still holding the boy’s arm, lifting it behind Varian. He then pressed a foot on the teen’s back, making sure he couldn’t move.

The alchemist didn’t know what he was doing, not until he felt Andrew’s hand go under his sleeve, fingers creeping under the flimsy bandages. Varian’s eyes snapped open, breathing picking up as he tugged harder, panic retaking control.

But it was useless, as Andrew brushed his nails along one of the cuts on Varian’s arm, before digging into it. The wound burned up, being torn further, and Varian couldn’t hold back a blood-curdling scream.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Rapunzel pulled her cloak closer, the high mountain air starting to creep up against her. They had reached a fair distance up, but still didn’t find anything. Eugene and Cassandra were still pressing on, much like her, though the trek had been tiring. 

But then they all heard it, someone faintly screaming, almost missing it through the sounds of the harsh icy winds. Everyone’s heads snapped up, eyes widening when they registered it.

The voice sounded young, and they didn’t seem like they were crying out in shock or joy. No, it was a scream full of pain, and it was too familiar.

Rapunzel felt her heart stop, freezing. “Varian…”

Ruddiger shrieked, hearing his child's cries. He knew it was Varian, and the sound sent a wave of panic over him. He dove off of Max, planting himself in the thick snow, already jumping through it as he sprinted ahead.

Rapunzel watched him, her own fears talking control as she ran after Ruddiger. Eugene and Cass looked at one another, wide-eyed, before following after the two. Fidella and Max raced with them, the urgency of the situation kicking in for everyone.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene cried out, but she didn’t stop.

All the Princess could think about was that Varian was being hurt, that the Saporians were doing something to him. Her little brother was close, and needed her, now...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“There we go!” Andrew sickly cheered, laughing loudly. The boy’s screams like music to his ears.

Varian shook, thrashed and cried out, desperately trying to pull away. Torturous agony jolting up his arm. The cut was pouring with blood, as he felt it washing down his skin. All his mind could focus on was that it hurt, and he needed to get away.

But the firm boot on his back kept him in place, as Andrew dug his fingers in deeper. Varian screamed louder, voice echoing in the large chamber, a mess of gasps and whines. A few tears rolled down his face, and he lost any sense of trying to tough it out, to be strong.

Andrew pulled his fingers away finally, and Varian whimpered, pressing his face against the cold stone floor. While Andrew had a grip on his arm, the boy couldn’t even move it if he tried, the pain paralyzing it.

Then he felt the man move to another cut, and Varian tensed. He was about to call out, to beg Andrew to stop, but he was too slow, and the Saporian dug into the cut, his nails slicing the inside of it. Varian threw his head back, screaming again.

“Oh, how I’ve been waiting to hear this!” Andrew yelled over the boy’s wails.

He didn’t stop, curling his fingers into the wound, allowing more blood to wash out. Varian could do nothing beyond crying out, struggling on his place against the ground. It was too much, he couldn’t handle it, he just wanted it to stop.

Eventually, Andrew seemed to have enough, pulling his hand away and releasing Varian’s arm. It dropped to the floor, a decent thud heard. Varian gasped, voice cracking as he shaked and shivered. He didn’t dare move, for fear of setting off more pain.

He could feel the blood, dripping along his skin, staining the floor under his arm. Varian panted, his voice raw from all the screaming. His broken nose was burning like hell. But he froze up when he heard Andrew move, afraid of what the man would do next.

Andrew shuffled in front of Varian, pausing. He then squatted down, snagging the beaten child’s chin. Varian whimpered, sniffling a little, but obeyed and let the man lift his head up. He cracked open his foggy blue eyes, struggling to keep them open as he stared at Andrew, who stared right back at him.

Andrew tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. His pointing finger brushed along the cut on Varian’s cheek, making the boy flinch. He then leaned in close, digging his nails into the wound, drawing out a hiss from Varian, the boy’s breathing hitching.

“Figure, it, out.” Andrew ordered in a low voice, pressing further into the cut with each word. 

Blood dripped down Varian’s face, sliding along his jaw before falling. He tried pulling away, but it was useless again. He had no control, no way to fight back, and he was terrified. 

He wanted to give up, to give in and listen to the man. Then he would stop hurting him, ending the torture for the time being. Varian needed it to end, fearing for what else could happen to him.

But other thoughts glimmered, images of people in his head. Rapunzel, Eugene, Cass, Ruddiger, Lance, Angry, Catalina, Xaiver, Arianna, his father. As much as he wanted the pain to stop, he was willing to endure it all for them. He couldn’t fail them again, couldn’t let them all die because he gave up.

Panting, he swallowed. It took him a few moments, mustering up enough energy to yell at the man. “No!” 

Andrew growled, dropping Varian’s face. He didn’t waste another second, bending down and grabbing the boy’s collar, lifting him to his feet. Varian shook, groaning as he could barely find his footing. The man tugged him along, mostly dragging Varian, who used his untouched hand and arm to claw at Andrew.

The Saporian leader rammed Varian against a wall, making the boy see stars. Andrew used his arm to press against Varian, pinning him there. The alchemist was mostly limp, threatening to collapse the moment Andrew released him. 

The man drew his fist back, ready to keep beating the boy. But just as he was about to strike, Varian managed to speak, head hanging as he spoke.

“You’re right...” Varian rasped weakly, wheezing heavily.

Andrew paused, raising a brow with his fist still high. He watched how, miraculously, Varian lifted his head up, red painted down one cheek, as he managed to give Andrew a cold glare.

Varian licked his lips, his voice shaky, yet somehow still strong underneath it all. “I don’t care about myself…which means you have no leverage over me.”

The leader stared at him, searching the boy for any sign of weakness. But Varian kept staring at him, unflinching in his weak state. And Andrew knew that Varian wasn’t bluffing.

Scowling, Andrew lowered his fist, while letting go of Varian. The blue-striped boy crumpled to the ground, nothing holding him up any longer. There was a thud, but Varian didn’t move, laying there.

Andrew knelt down, grabbing the alchemist's blaring right arm, ignoring the gasp and whimpers. He clicked his cuff back into place, bitterly glaring at the kid, who somehow found a way to win this time around. Oh, how it pissed him off.

As Andrew stood, he glanced over at his team. They had been silent this entire time, staring at their leader in light amazement. But they all flinched when he glared at them, seeing how annoyed the boy made him.

Andrew stepped away, leaving Varian a broken mess on the floor. He walked up to Darren, ordering the man. “Keep an eye on him.” Andrew scoffed.

Darren didn’t say anything, already moving to lean against the wall by Varian. The boy didn’t regard him, instead choosing to shuffle onto his left side, curling up and pulling his cloak over him. 

He didn’t dare move his right arm, letting it lay limp. His broken nose was throbbing like mad, and he found himself only breathing out of his mouth. He was beaten, bruised and bleeding, but he hadn’t given up just yet.

He closed his eyes, not falling asleep, but resting what little energy he had. All he could do now, is pray for a miracle. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ruddiger wanted to keep running, only planning to stop once he found his boy. His panic had only strengthened when the screams died down. But he came to a halt in the snow, seeing at least five Saporians around some kind of entrance. Thankfully, none of them had seen Ruddiger, who quickly hopped behind the turning corner wall.

He peered around, glaring at them. He recognised a couple of them, including Juniper and Rose, having been there during Varian’s kidnapping. But he didn’t see his human, or the five other Saporians, making his worry grow further. 

His ears flicked up when hearing Rapunzel, and he snapped his head around. The Princess was about to call out to Ruddiger, but the raccoon chittered, loud enough so only she heard him. She stopped, blinking, before realising that Ruddiger wanted her to stop and be quiet.

Rapunzel looked behind her, making shushing gestures to the others who followed. Eugene and Cass nodded, understanding what was going on. And they all crowded around in their hiding spot, looking around the corner to see their enemies.

“Look.” Rapunzel whispered, gesturing to the Saporians, along with the entrance.

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed, taking in the situation around them. She couldn’t see Andrew or Varian, so they must be inside, along with the other Saporians. Eugene seemed to understand this too, along with having a faint idea on what this place was.

It appears they must have found Haco’s tomb, why else would they be here? If that was the case, then they were running out of time. Andrew must be close to getting the staff, and Varian will eventually become useless to them.

Cass’s eyes shifted around. “The rest must be inside.” She muttered, not looking at the others.

Rapunzel frowned lightly, trying to think of a plan. They couldn’t risk blindly rushing in, especially since they don’t know the area well enough. They had no idea on what the hidden chamber looked like, or where they were keeping Varian.

She then heard a quiet chirp, and she looked over her shoulder. Pascal’s head was popping out from her bag, clutching the little beanie he made for her tightly. An idea sparked in her head, and while it was a little dangerous, she had faith in her little friend.

Reaching over, she held her hand out to Pascal. He understood, crawling out and hopped onto it. Everyone else watched them, raising a brow in curiosity. Rapunzel then moved Pascal to the wall next to them.

“Pascal, scout ahead.” Rapunzel requested.

The chameleon nodded, ignoring the cold as he latched onto the rocky wall. He changed his colour to match it, blending in with his surroundings as he made his way towards the entrance. He regarded the Saporians standing guard, giving them all hidden hateful glares.

He wandered past them, entering the room, and his eyes widened. This place was massive, history written everywhere on the walls. He walked up to the edge, staring down at the lower floor. He saw a couple of figures, including Andrew, who were off to the side, talking. Pascal couldn’t quite make out their words, but they did sound frustrated over something.

Pascal glanced at the stairs, beginning to make his way down, cautious in his movements. He knew they wouldn’t be able to see him, as he camouflaged with the flooring, but he still had to be careful. One wrong move would ruin everything.

When he made it to the lower floor, he surveyed the area again. The site was odd, as while it was ancient and grand to see, something felt missing from it all. Like lights or flags. There was an ominous door at the end, but Pascal decided to think about that later.

He glanced over at the Saporians, narrowing his eyes as he crawled over to them. As he got closer, he could hear their words clearly. And he was right, in that they did sound frustrated, angry over something. Andrew especially looked hostile and bitter, arms crossed as he glanced at his people with a sharp look.

Clementine snorted, gazing at her notes vaguely. “Worthless brat.” She scoffed.

Pascal frowned, already knowing who they must be talking about. Varian’s faint screams echoed in his head, making him shiver.

Lynda was leaning against a wall, tapping her foot as she looked to Andrew. “Why are we even keeping him around still?”

Andrew raised a brow at her, a thinking glint in his harsh eyes. “Let me think of something, I know the kid the best.” He lifted his hand, shuffling his fingers a little. Pascal felt his heart stop, seeing blood painted over them. “There are ways to make him work.”

Pascal’s eyes were wide, wondering what happened in this room. His gaze darted around, looking for the child they’ve come to recuse. Judging by their words, Varian was alive somewhere.

“Could let Darren have a go at him.” Maisie piped in, gazing off in a specific direction.

Andrew pursed his lips, following the man’s line of sight. “Maybe.”

Pascal squinted at them, turning to look at what they were staring at. That’s when he finally saw Varian, at least he thinks it’s him. He’s on the other side of the room, curled up on the ground, unmoving under the cloak he was wearing. The tenth Saporian was standing next to him, obviously keeping an eye on the alchemist. 

Pascal’s sights flickered between Andrew and Varian, before he made his way across the room. He stopped for a few seconds, seeing a small puddle of blood on the floor, and the lizard felt sick. He shook his head, ignoring it in favour of pressing on.

He stepped past Darren’s feet, gazing up at the man with light fear and harsh anger. When he lowered his eyes, finally coming face to face with Varian, the chameleon couldn’t stop his croaking voice from gasping a little too loudly. 

The boy looked horrible. Pale, battered, bruising and bleeding. His nose was broken, swelling up as blood trickled down, matching the bright red cut on his cheek. There were cuffs around both his wrists, most certainly digging into his skin. One of his sleeves was tainted with blood, indicating that there must be a severe wound on his right arm. Varian, to put it simply, look so defeated and exhausted. 

The teen did crack an eye open, having heard Pascal’s gasp. His eyes were misty and weak, unable to focus on much as he glanced around. The little lizard wanted to show himself, to let the kid know that help was here. But he couldn’t, not without risk of being spotted or Varian making a noticeable reaction.

Darren also seemed to have heard something, but he apparently assumed it was Varian. The man raised a boot, nudging the teen’s bleeding arm harshly. Varian winced sharply, biting his lip in an effort to not make a sound. 

“Shut up and stay quiet…” Darren huffed, scolding the frail boy.

Pascal was a little surprised when Varian didn’t make a retort, merely resting his head back down and closing his eyes once more. Varian was normally so bold and straight forward, so seeing him like this didn’t feel right.

The chameleon lifted his eyes up at Darren, glaring at the man. Did he really think Varian could make such a noise? Then again, he couldn’t see Pascal, but still.

But he had seen enough, hesitant as he turned away from Varian, making his way back to the stairs. When he reached the top, he briefly looked back, cooing softly in concern, before heading outside. 

Sliding past the guarding Saporians, Pascal made his way back to his group. When he knew it was safe, he switched back to his standard emerald green. Rapunzel flicked her head around, immediately picking up her little friend, warming him up in her gloves.

Everyone else crowded around the Princess, including Fidella and Max. They all looked worryingly eager to know what Pascal saw, and a small part of him was dreading to explain.

“What did you see?” Rapunzel questioned, tilting her head lightly.

Pascal paused for a bit, needing a way to show his findings. He chirped, hopping onto the snowy floor. With his claws, body and tail, he started drawing on the ground. The others knelt down, judging the image he was making for them.

He drew a box, representing the chamber he had just explored. He added a few details, including the entranceway, stairs and pillar locations. He then made a couple of dots, before pointing at them one by one, changing his colours to look like a different Saporians, showing where each was standing and what they were doing. He did notice how everyone reacted briefly when he shaped into Varian, before going back to his typical colours.

Cassandra mused over it, eyes inspecting the drawing. “Five on guard, four working, and one watching Varian.” She openingly analysed.

Ruddiger narrowed his eyes, a part of him thankful that Varian wasn’t dead, but wary about what they were to do. It didn’t escape him when he saw how worried Pascal looked when he returned. 

Rapunzel seemed to have the same idea, picking Pascal up again. “How is he?”

The little lizard, paused, eyes falling as an upset expression washed over his face. He couldn’t remove the image of the beaten boy from his head. Rapunzel understood that something was wrong. They knew Varian was alive, but his condition was to be of great concern.

Rapunzel looked away, taking a shaky breath. Eugene glanced over, sighing softly as he wrapped an arm around her. This was all hard for them, but they had to keep standing strong, as they were so close to ending this.

The Princess took a few deep breaths, before narrowing her eyes and looking back, nodding at Eugene. He understood, taking his arm away as they all huddled closer, using Pascal’s drawing to make a plan.

The Princess mostly let her husband and Cassandra work on the idea, both better at tactical fights than her. They tossed around a couple ideas, some that could work, some that might not. They needed a way to move attention away from Varian, and onto them, so that there was less of a chance of them using the boy as a hostage.

“Maybe we can use the pillars.” Cass suggested, her gloved fingers hovering over the print on the snow.

Eugene tapped his fingers, eyes sharp as he thought it over. “Or draw them out.”

Cassandra thought about it. That could work, and would make the playing fields equal, since they didn’t know what the chambers really looked like, only Pascal. They could use the environment to their advantage, using snow and ice to help in the fight.

She gave the Captain a nod, and the pair buffed out the plan a little. When they settled on an idea, they explain it roughly to everyone else, Maximus already getting in his battle stance. The humans started rising to their feet, Eugene helping Rapunzel up.

He briefly chuckled, as uncertain as it was. “We have to be careful. Ice plus cliff does not always end well.” Eugene warned, glancing at the edge of the path.

Rapunzel looked down, seeing Ruddiger about to climb on Max. She paused, before picking up the critter. He was a little startled, but looked up to see what she wanted.

“Ruddiger, you should sneak past and find Varian.” Rapunzel suggested, eyes darting between the raccoon and entrance.

Ruddiger’s eyes widened, nodding quickly without hesitation. He knew he probably couldn’t do much for the fight, and the idea of finally finding his boy was enough for him to agree. When she let him go, he dashed away, climbing on the rocky walls. Rapunzel watched him, holding her breath as he snuck past the Saporians. Thankfully, none of them noticed the scavenger.

After a few seconds, making sure that Ruddiger had gotten in, the rest of the group looked to one another. Each gave a nod, raising their weapons. Rapunzel brought her frying pan up, twirling it a little. Fidella and Max huffed, getting ready to dash. Owl was sitting on Fidella, prepared to assist her. 

“Ready?” Eugene asked, glancing between Cassandra and Rapunzel.

The Princess narrowed her eyes, looking over to the guarded entrance. “You bet it.” No turning back now.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian wasn’t sure how long he had been laying there, the world around him a blur. It couldn’t have been more than an hour, but time felt like it was dragging on. He could vaguely hear Andrew and the others, but they were too far and heavily muffled to understand. 

He was trying his best to not pass out, which was a real challenge. He tried to latch onto something to think about, something to focus on. Which ended up with him settling on those strange feelings again. He was still sure he was sensing magic in the room, most likely coming from the door and the tomb behind it, but he still didn’t know what was emitting it all.

A part of him was still worried about the Starshard. He knows now that it wasn’t trying to hurt him, but he’s nervous it might act out on its own, which would reveal his powers to the Saporians. If they found out what he was hiding, he knows he’ll only suffer more.

But something coaxed him out of his dazed state, hearing something else. It sounds like...horses? That was strange, maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

But he heard the other Saporians talking again, and it sounded like they heard it too. They seemed panicked and confused, unsure of what was going on.

“What in the?” Varian heard Lynda, very much perplexed. 

Varian scrunched his face up, trying to pull his head off the floor and look around. He managed to look over to Andrew and his small team, and they were all gazing up the stairs. Whatever was going on, was happening outside.

Andrew narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He glanced at the three with him, giving them a nodding gesture to head outside. They didn’t reply, only racing up the stairs. The leader then looked to Darren and Varian.

“Stay, we’ll check it out.” Andrew ordered, before following after the others.

Varian squinted, blinking hazily. He was curious to know what was going on, but he couldn’t just drag himself up the stairs. And Darren was still here, so he couldn’t make any moves. Not that he wanted to, as he just wanted to lay there and rest.

So the boy lowered his head again, breathing out unsteadily, yet quietly. He pulled his cloak closer, shivering from the frigid air. He blocked out the world around once more, going back to deal with those strange senses of his.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Andrew dashed outside, he slid to a stop, eyes wide. He saw Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra, with their animal companions, fighting against his crew. The horses were causing a lot of problems, as they were creatures of pure muscle, not holding back in their strikes. 

Cassandra ducked down when Juniper tried slicing at her, before swinging her leg and slamming it into the Saporian woman. Cass yanked herself up, holding her blade high as she glanced around, looking to see if anyone else would attack her.

Rapunzel slammed her frying pan across Maisie’s face, a loud ding heard as the man fell back. The Princess smirked, before looking over at the entrance, seeing the Saporians cluster around it. Glancing up, she saw large sharp icicles, and an idea came to her.

She flicked around, looking at Cassandra, who just knocked back Rose. Rapunzel’s eyes spotted her friend’s quiver of arrows and bow secured on her back.

Rapunzel cupped around her mouth, calling out to her. “Cass, the icicles!”

Cassandra blinked, but quickly caught on. She sheathed her sword away, automatically switching to her bow. In one quick movement, she released an arrow, striking and cracking the weak ice.

The icicles shook, before chipping off and dropping to the ground. The Saporians under them panicked, all trying to dive away before being stabbed.

Andrew grit his teeth, calling out as he threw himself forward. “Dodge!”

They all successfully got out of the way, now all standing in the snow. Andrew rolled, hunching on the ground as he came to a stop. He gazed at the entrance, eyeing up the icicles that fell, before looking over to Cassandra. He raised a brow, but began to smirk, pulling himself off the ground as he drew his blade.

Cass lowered her bow, glaring at the leader. He still had that casual smug smile to him, but there was something about that glint in his eyes that made her shiver. So she quickly drew another arrow.

Andrew chuckled, twirling his sword. “Ah, I see you’ve brought back up, Cassie.” He gestured to Eugene and Rapunzel. “Like our double date all over again.”

The royal couple looked over, now finally meeting the man again. They hadn’t seen Andrew since his original takeover, but the sight of him made them boil with anger. And his uncaring attitude to the situation pushed them further.

Rapunzel acted the quickest, dashing forward to engage the leader. Cassandra blinked, watching her wildly swing at Andrew, who seemed equally as surprised over the angry Princess. But Cass couldn’t help, having to jump away when Juniper swung at her again.

Andrew slid back, parrying the Princess’s weapon of choice with his blade. Rapunzel grit her teeth, pressing forward and shoving him back, making him stumble through the snow. When Andrew looked at her, he smiled again, pushing her anger.

Holding her pan high, she crept closer to him. “Where, is, Varian?” Rapunzel hissed, no longer able to hide her temper.

Andrew raised a brow, as if that was an innocent question. He chuckled, holding up one of his hands, displaying the blood covering his fingers. Rapunzel’s heart sunk, freezing up as her eyes widened. 

“He’s in time out.” Andrew smirked, clicking his tongue. “You know how children can be.” His voice was low, goading the Princess in front of him.

For a few seconds, Rapunzel didn’t move. Her sights were locked on Andrew’s hand, staring at the red liquid in horror. All her mind could process was that it was blood, Varian’s blood. He was hurt, they hurt him. Andrew hurt him…

Rapunzel roared, dashing forward and bringing her pan down in pure fury. She momentarily surprised Andrew, who barely managed to block it and the other swings she threw his way. As fun as it was to taunt the Princess, he had to be careful with her attacks. One hit on the head and he was down.

His blade caught her frying pan, and the two stood there, pressing their weapons against one another. Rapunzel bared her teeth, leaning in as she hissed and growled. 

“If you hurt him…” Rapunzel warned, eyes shaking with aggression.

Andrew snorted, leaning in as well. “You already know the truth behind that, Princess.” He grinned darkly, sneering as he replied. “I bet you’d be very proud, it took a long time to get him to scream.”

Rapunzel held her breath, the boy’s cries of pain ringing in her head. She hadn’t seen Varian herself, but she knew it would be a grim sight to look at.

But she hesitated for too long, letting the echos in her head distract her. Andrew used this opportunity, pushing his blade up to shove her away. Rapunzel lost her balance, stumbling back. He didn’t give her a chance to recover, lifting his leg and striking her hard in the chest.

Rapunzel fell back, tripping in the snow. There was a reason she hated shoes, as they failed to get a good grip on anything. As she tumbled back, she felt the ground under her vanish, sliding off the cliff.

“Raps!” Cass cried out, coming out from nowhere and grabbing her friend’s hand, just in time.

Rapunzel’s breathing picked up, fear of falling to her death, nervous she might bring Cassandra down with her by mistake. But the other woman had a good grip, low to the ground as she tried pulling the Princess up.

Eugene, who had been fighting with the horses, caught sight of what was happening. Fear took control of him, seeing his wife hanging off the side. He wanted to dash in, to help the two, but the other Saporians began circling him, making sure he couldn’t interfere.

Maximus and Fidella whined loudly, stomping their hooves in aggression. Eugene raised his sword in defence, eyes darting around as they were being cornered. His head was being clouded by the danger Rapunzel was in, and he was losing his grip.

Andrew tilted his head, watching Cass struggle to pull the Princess up. He smirked, striding over, planting his boot on his ex’s back. Cassandra gasped, squirming under his hold. He didn’t relent, starting to slide her forward against the snow and ice.

“All it would take is a little push...” Andrew teased wickedly.

The top half of Cassandra dipped over the edge, Rapunzel looking up at her and Andrew in panic. The only way for Cass to even have a chance to fight back, would be to drop her friend, but there was no way in hell she would do that. So they were stuck at the end of Andrew’s mercy.

And the man seemed to briefly consider it, the idea of letting the two fall off and die. Would be some problems off his list. But then he lifted his eyes, glancing back at the hidden chamber, a thinking expression across his face.

When he looked back at the two women, his smirk grew, a look that neither liked. He had an idea, and they knew it couldn't be good.

Andrew started pulling Cassandra back, just as two other Saporians joined his side. “But, I think you could help with a certain stubborn alchemist.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian was vaguely aware that the noises outside started quietening down. He heard new voices, and they sounded familiar. He couldn’t quite place who they belonged to, nor if they were good or bad. He hoped it wasn’t more Saporians, his day was already horrible enough as it is. 

He then heard the sounds of footsteps, people coming back into the room he was in. Something was off about a few of them, not sounding human, more like hooves. But he didn’t pull his head up, too dizzy to even care at this point.

Darren suddenly spoke up. “What was going on out there?” He queried. To whom, Varian didn’t know.

Andrew replied to him, sounding like he might be in the middle of the room. “Bring him over.” He ordered.

Varian didn’t have time to react, as he was suddenly yanked off the ground. His body flared up again, having only just settled. Everything spun, and he felt sick and faint. He could tell he was being dragged, his feet stumbling, but it was hard to even lift his head up.

He just wanted to be dropped back down to the floor, to rest and calm his body. His wounds and bruises ached, his right arm and broken nose lit with burning agony. His voice was tired, only able to muster out a few groans and hisses.

Then they stopped, Darren holding Varian up on his feet. There were a few seconds, where Varian managed to find his stance, as shaky and limp as it was. But, before he could do more, Andrew grabbed his jaw, tugging Varian’s sights up to face one another again. The boy couldn’t help but flinch under the man’s gaze.

Andrew leaned in a little, voice threatening. “I’m giving you one last chance, Buddy. Figure out how to open the door, or else.”

Varian, despite his weak state, managed to glare once more. He scoffed tiredly, questioning if Andrew had actually heard him before. “I already said-”

But the Saporian leader shut him up, briefly digging into the cut cheek again. Varian whimpered, shutting his mouth. Satisfied, Andrew continued. 

“Ah, but this time, I have leverage.” The man smirked, turning his head to look to the side.

Varian blinked, squinting at him in confusion. What did he mean? He couldn’t have possibly found something to push Varian to work so quickly, could he?

But when the alchemist followed Andrew’s gaze, he froze up as his heart sunk. Right there, in front of them, surrounded by the other Saporians, were his friends.

Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra, all with their hands tied behind their backs, weapons gone, each with a Saporian gripping them. They stared at Varian, eyes wide, full of wild emotions. They looked angry, frustrated, upset, horrified and worried, all at once. They froze up as well, upon finally seeing the tortured boy.

Fidella and Maximus were muzzled, ropes around their mouths, a Saporian guiding them. They could probably fight back, but not without risk of their humans getting hurt.

Pascal and Owl were being held. One member was gripping the lizard in a tight grasp, making sure he couldn’t vanish and hide. While another had their hands around Owl’s torso, trapping his wings against his body.

Many thoughts and emotions sparked in Varian. It had been too long since he had seen any of them, and he was happy to see friendly faces, if not for the fact they had been caught. But he found himself stumbling forward, Darren not even bothering to hold him back.

“Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassie!” Varian gasped out, nearly toppling over.

Andrew reached his arm out, catching the feeble teen. Varian tried fighting against him, desperately wanting to embrace his friends. But it was useless, and he didn’t have faith he could even walk to them on his own.

Rapunzel reacted, tugging forward, despite the hold Rose had on her. “Varian!” She cried, wanting nothing more than to hold the boy.

He looked awful, so beaten and abused. She knew it was going to be bad, but it was too much for her heart to handle. Eugene and Cassandra were the same, but were able to contain their emotions.

“I’m sorry, kid...” Eugene apologised, struggling to look at Varian without feeling sick.

Varian trembled, not sure what to do, how to handle it all. All he could understand was that they had his friends, and he had no doubt that they would hurt them, even kill them. As much as it scared him, Varian didn’t care if the Saporians hurt him, because he still felt like he deserved this, a consequence of his past decisions. But not his friends, not the people he loved.

He snapped his head up, looking at the man holding him. Andrew seemed very amused at the stressful situation, glancing between Varian and their new hostages. The boy felt his eyes water, breathing picking up as he didn’t know what to say.

“Andrew, let them go!” Varian pleaded, yelling at Andrew.

The man raised a brow, pulling his arm holding Varian towards himself. He pressed the teen’s back against his chest and stomach, using his arm to secure his lock on Varian. The boy struggled, not liking the pressure across his chest and back.

“You’re not calling the shots around here.” Andrew warned, ignoring the Princess’s protests.

Eugene, Cass and Rapunzel pulled forward, their protective sides over Varian kicking in. Openingly watching the way Andrew tossed the boy around, it was heartbreaking and painful. But the people holding them pulled them back, whispering dangerous threats if they didn’t shut up.

Varian squirmed, finding no escape from Andrew’s hold. He whimpered and whined, begging the man to stop all of this. Varian just wanted his friends, wanted this to end, wanted to go home.

Andrew didn’t release Varian, but he used his free hand to click, before gesturing to Rapunzel. “You may not care about yourself, but you do care for them.” 

On command, Rose pushed Rapunzel forward, kicking the back of the Princess’s knees, forcing her on the ground. Cassandra and Eugene yelled at them, but were unable to do anything else. Maximus and Fidella were becoming agitated, while Owl and Pascal kept struggling in their hold.

Varian froze, staring down at Rapunzel. He watched as Rose drew her blade, adjusting her grip and angle, before holding it high above the kneeling Princess. Varian wanted to cry out, to fight back, to do something, but he couldn’t move.

“Rapunzel...” Varian whimpered.

Rapunzel glanced around, seeing what was about to happen. She looked up at Varian, and somehow, she managed to give him a watery smile. Despite being the one in current danger, she was still trying to comfort him, to tell him it’ll all be alright.

Varian’s breathing hitched, feeling his eyes water more. He shook and trembled, feeling useless and scared. A small kid with little hope left.

Andrew leaned his head down, speaking against Varian’s ear. “The head of the Princess would be a lovely gift to send back to Corona, don’t you think?”

Varian drowned out the world around him for a moment. The screams and cries of Eugene and Cassandra, muffled out. Andrew felt like a foggy presence against him. The pain along his body, momentarily vanishing. All he could focus on, was the Princess in front of him. His friend, his family, was about to die if he made the wrong choice.

Andrew chuckled, whispering coldly. “I’ll even leave a note saying you helped with the idea.”

Varian snapped his eyes up, looking at Andrew. He gave a begging look, to not do this, to let them go. But it didn’t matter to Andrew, because all these people were, are pawns in his game to victory. He made his move, and now it was Varian’s turn.

The alchemist looked forward once more, judging the situation around him. He honestly doesn’t know what he was looking for, maybe that one desperate idea that could turn things around. But there was only one way out of this, and that was for Varian to give in to Andrew’s demands.

The Saporian man’s voice echoed in his hearing. “So, what will it be, old friend?”

Varian closed his eyes, head dropping as he rested against Andrew’s hold. Rapunzel finally seemed to understand, realising that she was being used as a bargain. She tried struggling forward again, but Rose kept her in her current position.

“Varian, no…” Rapunzel uttered, trying to call out to the boy.

Varian’s lips quivered, and he slowly nodded. “Ok...I’ll...I’ll help.” His voice broke, finally giving up.

And those were the exact words that Andrew wanted to hear, a devilish grin creeping on his face. He adjusted his hold on Varian, letting the teen stand on his own, but now grasping the chains. Varian didn’t look up, ashamed over everything, he didn’t even glance at his friends.

Rapunzel shook her head, the sight of Varian so broken, it hurt. They had failed him, and now Andrew could do whatever he wanted with the boy. 

“I knew you’d come around.” Andrew chuckled, patting the teen’s hair.

Varian didn’t react, allowing Andrew to guide him around as he pleased. The Saporian leader started taking him towards the gigantic doors, glancing over his shoulder to look at his crew.

“Set the guests up nearby, me and the kid have some work to do.” Andrew ordered, pleased that things were going his way again. He was a man who liked taking control after all.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

While the hostages and Saporians set themselves up in their place by the wall, a certain critter had been making his way along the high wall railings, running across the edges. Ruddiger had found Varian rather quickly before, but he had no idea on how to take out the guard.

Unfortunately, he took too long, as the Saporians had caught his group. He had watched the entire scene play out, seeing how Andrew pressured and pushed Varian, using the Princess’s life as a deal. It was sickening to watch, how fractured his child was, what Andrew was doing to him.

As much as Ruddiger wanted to charge in and save the day, he had to play it safely. So he waited, taking in every detail he could find, looking for an opening. If he messed up, then they might not ever get another chance.

His tail swished, glancing between Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass, all who were sitting by the wall, guarded by the Saporians. He then looked to Varian and Andrew, who were working by the door. Ruddiger knew his best bets were probably to help the Princess and the others first, as they were stronger than him or Varian, having a better chance at winning in a straight fight.

Carefully, and quietly, he slid down to their level, using tiny platforms and the pillars to make his way down. No one had seen him, as he was a master at stealth. It also helped that his fur blended in quite nicely with the stone walls. 

Peering out from behind one of the pillars, he glanced at each of the Saporians. They all mostly had their backs to him, circled around Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass. Pascal and Owl were still being held, while Fidella and Max were tied to a different pillar. Everyone was vaguely watching Andrew and Varian.

Ruddiger briefly looked over as well. Varian was looking down at Haco’s notes, occasionally rubbing his eyes and forehead, trying to fight off a nasty headache and dizzy stare. Despite his defeated posture, the boy’s eyes were dashing around, frantically looking for a solution. Andrew was mostly looking at the writing on the walls, sometimes whispering something back at Varian. Ruddiger’s eyes narrowed, but he looked away.

When he shuffled closer, he could hear his human friends talking to one another. They were upset with how this all played out, especially Rapunzel, who sounded incredibly guilty. 

Eugene rested his back against the wall, staring up at the roof. “We should have come up with a better plan.”

Rapunzel sighed, pulling her knees close to rest her forehead against them. “I know, I know...I just wanted it to be quick. Get him out fast, you know?” She bit her lip, glancing up at Andrew and Varian. “Now we’ve only made it worse.”

Ruddiger’s ears fell. He couldn’t blame them for what happened, all his anger towards the Saporians. But there was still a chance to fix this, as he hadn’t been captured. So when he looked to Darren, seeing the man’s array of knives across his body, a simple plan came to mind.

“Sunshine, we’ll figure this out.” Eugene tried to reassure her, shuffling a little closer to his wife.

Rapunzel’s breathing hitched, her voice breaking. “We can’t. They know we won’t do anything with Varian as a hostage, and Varian won’t do anything with our lives on the line.”

Cassandra glanced over at them, before staring forward once more. She had been rather silent, assessing the situation around her. 

Ruddiger crept up behind Darren, thankful to see that he had a small knife strapped to his boot. The critter leaned in, opening his mouth as he carefully reached for it.

“We’re still alive, so we’ve got that as a positive.” Eugene pointed out, shrugging his shoulders despite his bound wrists.

A little more, aaaaand got it! Ruddiger slipped the knife out, not being spotted. How glad he was that Darren barely moved. The raccoon got a good grip on the blade, teeth digging into the leather handle, before shuffling back. He looked over to Eugene, Rapunzel and Cassandra.

The Princess’s head was hanging in shame, barely able to hold herself together. Eugene’s eyes softened, and he leaned in a little, his voice somehow calm and gentle.

“I know you’re scared, we all are. But one thing I’ve learnt since our journey to the Dark Kingdom, was I needed to have a little faith.” He cracked a warm smile, as she lifted her head to look at him. Forest eyes meeting hickory ones. “And I’ve always had faith in you.” Eugene hummed, fondly looking over his wife.

Rapunzel gazed at him, wondering how she earned herself such a loving man. Despite everything, he still had hope and confidence, ready to try something else. Because he knew it wasn’t over yet, not unless they gave up completely.

Cassandra caught their attention, lifting her head to look over at the too. Her expression was soft, remorse and faith battling in her hazel eyes. 

“Believe me, I’ll do anything to help. Make things right, ya know?” Cass offered, a weak smile on her lips.

Rapunzel glanced between the two of them, so thankful she wasn’t alone. She had been there for them many times, and they were doing the same inturn. So she allowed a tiny smile, her hope sparking up again.

Something grey and fluffy caught their attention, and they all turned their heads to see Ruddiger. The ring-tailed bandit blinked at them, before sliding up to Eugene, displaying the knife he had.

Their eyes widened, briefly glancing at their captors, who saw nothing. Quickly, Eugene reached for the knife, pulling his body forward so his hands, which were behind his back, could grab it safely. Ruddiger handed it over, making sure Eugene was holding it properly, before dashing off to hide again, just in case.

Eugene smirked, straightening his back as he began slicing at his thick bindings. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, looking back at Andrew and Varian, knowing that things were about to go down again.

That fire in her began crackling once more. “If we can face a demon, then we can face a couple of nut jobs.” Rapunzel muttered, sights glued on Andrew in anger.

The Saporian leader frowned to himself, pulling his hand away from the double doors. He hadn’t found anything yet, so he turned to look at Varian. The beaten teen looked miserable, his mind speeding as he looked for the answer they sought.

When Andrew stepped over to him, Varian stopped and looked up at him, shrinking in his stance. Varian held his breath for a moment, already flinching and looking away out of fear.

Andrew snagged his chains, pulling him closer. “Anything?” 

Varian looked up at him, eyes shuffling in brief panic. “I-I, no, nothing.” He sputtered, stepping back a little when Andrew released him. He looked back down at the notes in his hands, unable to stop himself from shaking. “It’s all too cryptic. The answers are there, but I don’t know what they are.” 

Andrew raised a dangerous brow, huffing under his breath. “That’s not what I want to hear.”

Varian snapped his sights back at him, behaving pitifully as he tried pleading with Andrew. “I’m trying my best!” He yelled, freezing up when he realised that. Everyone else looked over, having heard Varian. The teen stepped back, lowering his voice again. “P-Please, I don’t know what else you want me to do.” Varian snivelled.

Andrew snorted at the sight, watching how quick Varian became a mess of himself. The boy was losing himself to his anxieties, but at least Andrew knew he wouldn’t disobey.

The leader leaned in, hissing. “I want you to live up to your name, being the one who figured out the Demanitus scroll.”

Varian flinched subconsciously, taking a few shaky breaths. Honestly, Andrew was acting like Varian wasn’t actually trying. But he was, using every bit of himself that wasn’t broken to figure out the puzzle. The sight of his trapped friends continually pushing him.

The boy tapped the papers in his hand. “This is different. The Demanitus scroll had difficulties with translation, but it was straight forward once you could read it.” Varian’s voice broke, wanting Andrew to understand. “This one has an easy translation, but it’s hard to figure out what it means.”

Andrew mulled over it, before straightening. For a second, Varian thought he might have actually gotten through to him. But then Andrew turned, looking over to his crew and Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass. Varian froze up again, already knowing where this was going.

Varian couldn’t stop himself, stumbling forward and grasping Andrew’s arm. The man flicked his attention back to the desperate boy, giving him a look asking if the teen dared touching him.

“Andrew, no!” Varian begged, no longer caring in hiding his emotions. “J-Just give me more time, I-!”

Smack!

Varian crashed to the ground, yelping as his cheek flared up. Andrew had his hand raised, backhanding the boy like Varian had before. The fragile child whimpered, trembling as he didn’t dare get up, eyes watering.

“Quit with the whining.” Andrew scoffed, lowering his hand.

Rapunzel screamed out. “Leave him alone!”

Eugene had stopped in his attempt to escape, looking in horror at the sight of the abuse. “The kid’s trying his best.” He argued.

Cassandra didn’t say anything, a dark glare and snarl forming on her face. Andrew looked at her, pursing his lips as he thought to himself.

“Or maybe he’s not taking this seriously enough.” Andrew uttered, clicking his fingers and gesturing.

Kai nodded, grabbing Cassandra and pulling her up. The woman tried fighting back, using her feet to kick around. But the man had a good hold of her, not letting go even when she slammed against his foot.

Rapunzel squirmed and struggled, calling out to Cass. Eugene panicked, quickly going back to cutting himself free. All the animals cried out, especially Owl and Fidella. Varian looked over, face falling.

“Cassie…” Varian breathed.

Andrew walked over, meeting Kai halfway. He took Cassandra from him, gesturing to Kai to go stand by the boy. Cass stared at him, growling under her breath, he simply smiled back at her, before shoving her down onto her knees.

Cassandra struggled, but couldn’t get away. She lifted her eyes, looking to Varian. They both stared at one another, many thoughts and emotions crossing each other’s faces. After a few seconds, she gave a sorrowful smile to Varian, as if apologising to him for all that was about to happen.

Andrew then drew his blade, twirling it in the faint light. “Hate to do this to such a beauty, but the other two are royal, so I’ve got plans for them.” He gazed down at Cass, a cruel smile on his lips.

Varian panicked, somehow scrambling up to his feet. He was about to dash forward, but Kai grabbed him by his upper arms, holding him in place. Varian thrashed, trying to fight back, to do anything. He couldn’t let them kill Cassie.

“No, please! D-Don’t.” Varian wailed and pleaded, kicking his legs around like mad. “I’ll try harder!” He screamed, his raw throat aching.

The Saporian leader ignored him, eyeing up Cass, before raising his blade. She seemed to accept her fate, lowering her head as her hair hung over her face. It only made Varian struggle harder, a few tears leaking as he kept crying out.

“Andrew, please!” Varian implored, screaming for the man to listen to him.

Still, he ignored the teen, raising his blade up high. “At least you won’t have to suffer from that guilt of yours, Cassandra.” Andrew laughed, his voice haunting to everyone.

Rapunzel called out more, begging Andrew to stop, that this won’t do anything good. Eugene was frantically cutting, but he feared he wouldn’t be fast enough. All the other Saporians watched with wicked smiles, ready to watch blood spill.

Varian kept tugging and pulling in Kai’s grasp, pushing through the pain flaring over him, ignoring the blood that dripped down his arm and face. But as he struggled, his black locks swished side to side across his sights. When he saw the blue streak in his hair, something sparked in him. When he looked to the doors, he remembered the energy he sensed in them. If he was right, then magic had to be why they were locked.

Mustering up all he had, Varian managed to bellow out. “WAIT!”

His voice echoed throughout the chamber, the urgency tone to it made everyone snap around to look at him. Even Andrew, who raised a brow and lowered his blade a little, while Cass flicked her head up, staring at Varian with surprise.

The alchemist panted, his throat stinging. He was swaying a little in Kai’s hold, head limp a bit. But he swallowed, licked his lips, and lifted his fading eyes to stare at Andrew.

“I...I might have something.” Varian wearily stated, briefly looking to the blue in his hair again.

Andrew paused, looking the boy up and down. He was suspicious, as to why only now would Varian want to reveal something? But he was curious, knowing to never underestimate Varian’s skills. So he lowered his blade, waving his hand to Julius. The other man walked over, taking Andrew’s spot in keeping Cassandra in place.

The Saporian leader made his way over to Varian, brow raised high. The teen tried standing tall, but his body and expression were failing him. His breathing was sharp, nervous. 

“What?” Andrew inquired sharply.

Varian took a couple of more breaths, before whispering out. “A way to bypass the lock without the key.” He looked away, shame in his eyes.

Rapunzel frowned to herself, wondering what Varian was talking about. He clearly didn’t have any equipment on him. But she noticed the subtle glances, Varian constantly darting his eyes to look at the blue streak in his hair. And it clicked with her. 

No, she couldn’t let him. If the Saporians learned the truth, what lay within him, they’d only wish to use him more. She felt herself leaning forward, tugging against the rope around her wrists.

“Varian, don’t!” Rapunzel called out.

Andrew blinked, looking back at the Princess. Apparently, she knew what Varian was implying. It was enough for him to know that the boy wasn’t bluffing. He had something that Rapunzel didn’t want him to share, and something about that made Andrew intrigued. 

Andrew turned back to Varian, standing straight. “What do you need?”

Varian bit his lip, glancing away. His thoughts went back to his previous dreams. What he saw, what he heard. As much as he didn’t want to do this, he felt like this was the only way. He didn’t know what would happen to himself, but he would do it if it meant protecting his friends.

“Nothing, I think.” Varian sighed, looking up with tired eyes. “Just...give me some space.”

The man paused, thinking it over. But when he regarded the state Varian was in, he was confident that the alchemist wouldn’t run off. So Andrew nodded at Kai, and the bigger man let go of Varian.

Before the boy could steady himself, Andrew grabbed his jaw, snapping it up. Varian didn’t fight back, holding his breath as he held back from making any noises.

“If this ends up being a trick, I’ll kill Cass and skin the lizard in front of the Princess.” Andrew warned him, voice cold and uncaring. 

He let go, and Varian shuffled back, hugging his arms. The teen briefly looked at his friends, all watching him with wide eyes, expressing for him to not risk anything. Varian sighed sombrely, turning away as he accepted his choice.

Rapunzel watched, sights never leaving the boy. “No…” She breathed.

Eugene bared his teeth, feeling his bindings about to break. While Cassandra leaned in a little, not sure what to expect. When Andrew joined her side again, she gave the man a bitter and furious look.

Seeing that everyone backed away, Varian walked up to the centre of the doors. He tilted his head back, craning it to look at the top of the entrance. He could still feel the energy radiating off of it, strong and bold.

He raised a shaky hand, brushing it along the writing etched into it. He vaguely read the words, before pulling away and shuffling back a little. It was now or never, and he didn’t dare to think of the consequences. 

Lowering his eyes, Varian began to utter out. “Starlight, Starlight, create your shield, and the sun and moon shall yield.”

Immediately, the powers within him reacted. His hair started to flow, starry sparkles glinting and gleaming at the tips. The stripe in his hair shone, quickly becoming a bright gradient of white and blue. His eyes shimmered, freckles glimmering with magic. 

Andrew’s eyes widened, stepping back a little. “What in the?...”

Varian stretched his fingers, suddenly feeling lighter. It felt different to the last time he spoke the incantation. Perhaps it was because he knew all the words now, and the Starshard had made contact with him in his dreams. 

But he didn’t tear his sights away from the door, holding his head high. Power began radiating off of him, and everyone watched in horror or shock at the glowing boy.

Licking his lips, Varian carried on. “Starlight, Starlight, wipe away the haze, and protect us underneath your gaze.”

His hair swirled more, painting itself to look like the night sky. The white in his stripe started growing, covering the blue and taking over, as if it were a timer. His eyes were shining, his body feeling strange.

Everyone looked around, noticing how all the lights were fading, except for Varian himself. It was eerie, as if the darkness was nothing but an illusion. They could still see the fire on the torches, but they weren’t producing any light. The shadows crept in, blanketing the area.

Varian slumped a little, in a way that looked like he was being puppeteered. His eyes closed, head lolling a little. It was haunting, as if he was being possessed. To Rapunzel, it reminded her of when she used the decay incantation, and she was sure to herself that Varian could no longer stop himself. 

Suddenly, three balls of lights blossomed around him, shining brightly as they swirled around Varian. They were star-shaped, with a thick circle around them, looking the same no matter what angle you saw them in. As they spun around, they left a trail of glinting magical glitter.

Varian pulled his head up a little, his voice now ghostly. “ **Starlight, Starlight, open up your core.** ”

His eyes shot open, now nothing but pure glowing white. He vaguely glanced around, but he was moving strangely. As if something else was inspecting the area through Varian’s eyes. He even seemed to regard the others in the room, not reacting when they all flinched away from him.

The star orbs around him began to spin faster, closing in on Varian, as everything became darker and darker, the only light source coming from the boy. They all sensed a brush of magical wind, noting how Varian’s cloak was wisping around. 

He lifted his head up, staring at the door with no emotion. “ **And bring the balance once more.** ”

The star orbs of magic balled up in him, before bursting out with a wave of energy. Everyone was blinded by crisp white light, feeling power radiate the room, brushing past all of them, but not latching onto anyone.

Many of them threw their arms and hands up, shielding their eyes, or looking away and hiding their faces in their shoulders. And, for a few seconds, everything was blank.

But the light began to fade, and the world around them returned, no longer dark and dim. But something was lingering, clean feeling magic flowing around the room, even if they couldn’t see it.

But there was something glowing, and they all looked when they heard a thundering creaking sound. On both sides of the double doors, there were large four-pointed star symbols printed on them, glistening with energy. The entrance was slowly beginning to open.

Everyone snapped their sights back to Varian. He was still standing there, magic illuminating him as he made no movement. But it rapidly started to fade away, his eyes, hair and freckles turning back to normal. His black locks stopped flowing, dropping back over his face. He hunched a little, arms dangling.

Varian blinked a few times, but it looked like he couldn’t focus on anything. He swayed on the spot, tilting dangerously. And then, he simply collapsed to the ground, no sounds coming from him as he laid there, deathly still.

At first, no one said anything, not sure on how to comment on what happened. Finally, Andrew moved first, stepping hesitatingly forward for a moment, before he frowned, striding over to the boy. The leader looked shocked still, but he also seemed scarily angry at the fact he didn’t know about this sooner. 

However, before he reached Varian, or anyone else could protest, something shrieked. Andrew snapped his head up, just as a grey ball of fur dropped onto his face, clawing violently. Andrew gasped, stumbling around as he tried to get Ruddiger off.

Andrew suddenly felt the little pest bite his ear. “Gah!” He shouted in pain.

He managed to grab the animal’s tail, throwing him off. Ruddiger narrowly caught himself, landing on all fours in front of his boy. His hackles were raised, tail raised high as he hissed with dangerous aggression. His mouth and chin were painted with blood, making him come off as rabid.

It was enough of a distraction for the rest of Ruddiger’s group. Both Eugene and Cassandra acted. The Captain broke his bindings, before quickly flicking around and slicing through Rapunzel’s. While Cass glared at Julius, swiping her leg out and tripping the man, grabbing his sword as he fell.

She used the blade to cut her ropes, fast enough before anyone else could stop her. When Kai tried to tackle her, she slid to the side and sliced at him, successfully cutting down the man’s arms. Ignoring his wails of pain, she looked to Eugene, who had just pulled up Rapunzel.

“Eugene!” Cass called out, tossing the sword his way.

The man caught it, and twirled around to the horses. He sliced down, releasing them and the two animals began to whine and throw their hooves around, already fighting against the Saporians. 

Owl reacted, biting down on Gill’s hands. The sudden attack made him release the bird, who began flying around and using his talons to strike anyone he passed. Pascal used this chance to shoot his tongue out, slapping it against Lynda’s nose, who yelped and dropped him in shock. The little lizard then made his way to the Princess.

Eugene, through the panic, found Rapunzel's frying pan, having been dropped when this chaos started. He looked over to his wife, seeing her being cornered by Darren, and his eyes narrowed.

“Sunshine!” Eugene yelled, catching her attention as he kicked it across the floor.

The pan slid over to her, and she ducked down as Darren sliced at her. Rapunzel gripped the handle, before jolting up and slamming it against the man’s face. Darren tensed, before falling back and crumpling to the floor.

She smirked, twirling the weapon in her hand. That felt good, but she wasn’t done yet. Rapunzel looked up to see more of the fight, watching how Cass and Eugene duelled multiple Saporians at once, their animal companions joining in. Rapunzel felt Pascal crawl up her, taking his place on her shoulder.

Juniper growled, pointing her blade at the group. “Catch them!” She roared, charging forward.

As the two sides fought against each other, Ruddiger had his own worries to deal with. While Andrew was distracted by his cuts and wounds from the raccoon, the critter rushed up to Varian’s face, finally getting to be with his child again.

He stopped, looking over his human. He ignored the wounds and bruises, searching for any sign of life. And he caught Varian breathing, as quiet as it was. Ruddiger didn’t even know if Varian was awake or not.

The raccoon cooed, ears flattening as he shuffled closer. He lowered himself to the floor, tail wrapping around him. Ruddiger didn’t know what else to do, so he leaned in and nuzzled the boy, licking some of the blood off of Varian’s face. He was being as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt his child.

Varian’s face scrunched up, vaguely sensing the raccoon. He cracked his eyes open, and they looked glassy, as if he hadn’t realised he was awake. Ruddiger whimpered, chittering softly, giving all the time Varian needed.

Andrew hunched a little, rubbing his face as he hissed under his breath. When he brushed his fingers across his ear, he winced, feeling a piece of skin missing. When he pulled his hand back, he saw blood, his own blood. 

He growled, snapping his sights onto the raccoon. Ruddiger looked at him, narrowed eyes as he jumped back on his feet, hissing and squealing with no fear. The noises made Andrew ball his fists, storming towards the critter and his human.

“You little…” Andrew fumed.

Eugene, who just managed to slam Rose away from him, looked over at the sight. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, seeing Andrew getting close to Varian and Ruddiger. Oh, hell no...

The Captain dashed forward, no hesitation as his protective nature kicked in. If Andrew was so willing to beat up a kid, then he should have no problem fighting Eugene.

Eugene threw himself forward. “Hey!”

Andrew stopped, spinning around just in time for Eugene’s fist to strike him, sending him stumbling back. Andrew caught himself, wiping a line of blood off his cracked lips, staring at Eugene with deep-seated hatred.

Eugene didn’t back down, stomping towards Andrew as he raised his fists again. “Let’s see how you handle someone your own size.”

And the two started brawling. Slamming, striking, shoving, all a mess of a blur to anyone watching them. Sometimes they wrestled on the ground, or pin each other against the walls. Ruddiger watched for a bit, blinking as he settled on the spot.

Varian himself had no idea what was going on. Everything felt watery and foggy. He didn’t feel hurt or in pain, but rather drifting. He could sense all his joints, at once, and he seemed to have forgotten how they all functioned. His mind was slow, unable to process the world around him. His point of view was nothing but a mesh of colours. 

There was something in front of him, small and grey, trying to get his attention. He tried moving and pulling back his focus, but it was all coming together sluggishly. Though, something else moved in his vision, something bigger.

Suddenly, he was moving and off the ground, someone carrying him. A part of him felt like he should panic, fearing it might be Andrew or another Saporian, but he was complete mush. There was something warm on his chest as well, it felt really soft.

Frowning to himself, he lazily rolled his head, resting against the unknown person’s chest. He looked up at them, blinking slowly and trying to take it all in. They were female, dark short hair, a green outfit with something purple glinting around their neck. It finally clicked in him on who this was.

“Cassie?...” Varian slurred, his tongue feeling like rubber.

She looked down at him, a little surprised that he was talking, having not been aware that he was awake. But Cassandra softened her gaze, giving him a light nod and smile. Varian hummed lightly, relaxing in her arms, knowing he was safe.

He wasn’t sure where they were going, but he didn’t care. His hearing started coming back, and he could hear the sounds of fighting coming from behind them. He slowly came to him on what happened, what he had done.

“They weren’t kidding about the anti-magic stuff, huh?” Cassandra quipped, glancing down at him again.

Varian snorted, groggily replying. “Still need to work on it...”

And then they stopped moving. Cassandra gently placed him down, resting him up against the wall. She hesitated for a moment, unsettled by the wounds and bruises she saw, but she made sure he was steady.

Varian wheezed, his breathing heavy and faint. His senses were coming back, but he wished they wouldn’t, pain washing over him again. He winced when she brushed past his right arm by mistake, vaguely hearing her apologise. 

He looked down at his lap, now finally seeing Ruddiger. The raccoon was watching him, eyes shifting around as he waited for Varian to acknowledge him. The boy wanted nothing more to hug him, but he barely had any control over his arms. 

Varian's head rested on his shoulder, shakily managing to raise a hand, stroking Ruddiger. The critter purred, beaming at the contact and rubbing against it.

“Ruddiger…” Varian breathed, smiling tiredly.

Cassandra watched the two, the soft sight making her feel warm. But then she noted the boy’s cuffs, glaring at them in disgust. She lifted her head up, surveying the area for Andrew. If anyone had the keys for the chains, it would be him. 

She saw Eugene still fighting him, both on the ground as they swung fists at one another. Cass was about to get up, maybe even call to him, but Rapunzel yelled out first.

“Guys, the staff!” The Princess exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention.

They snapped their heads around, looking to see the doors were parted open all the way. Right at the front of the room, was the Staff Of Vesuvius. It was standing upright, held on a display. 

The weapon had a line of jewels going down it, a round orb attached to the top. There were sharp and thin pieces of metal, curved around the top like claws. But something was off about it, dull in colour. They then all noted the star symbol on it, glowing brightly. The anti-magic had shut it off for the time being.

Eugene, who was pinned by Andrew, blinked. He reacted first, pressing his foot on Andrew’s chest, before throwing him forward, while Eugene rolled over and onto his feet. Andrew grunted when he hit the ground, as Eugene dashed past him into the tomb.

The guard snatched up the staff, holding it with pride. “Ah-ha!” He then turned, seeing all the Saporians coming his way, and his eyes widened. “Oh boy.”

Eugene ran for it, clutching the magical stick close. All the Saporians, including Andrew, tried tackling and stopping him, grabbing for the weapon. 

Cassandra frowned, watching the scene in front of her in frustration. She groaned, looking back down at Varian, who seemed perplexed over what just happened. Ruddiger was still on his lap, blinking as he tilted his head.

“Stay here.” Cassandra ordered, before pulling herself up and rushing forward.

Varian watched her, feeling nervous without her by his side. He glanced around, feeling too open. Sluggishly, he began pulling and shuffling across the floor, planning to hide behind one of the pillars. He wanted to join in, to help, but he had to piece himself back together first.

Before he moved behind the pillar, he watched how Eugene was almost swarmed. Cassandra slid to a stop, judging the situation, before waving her arms about.

“Over here!” She called out to Eugene.

He looked over to her, chucking the staff quickly. The Saporians halted, seeing Cassandra catching their desired weapon, and began chasing her. Cass bolted, holding the staff close.

Varian moved behind the pillar, resting his back against it as he began settling his breathing. Having Ruddiger helped, the critter cooing and chittering at him, snuggling up against his human. Varian had forgotten how much Ruddiger’s presence calmed him, brushing a shaky hand across the animal’s fur.

Everything still hurt, but he was still alive and awake, which was honestly a miracle if you asked him. But time seemed to be unclear, bursting in random speed from time to time. He wasn’t sure how long he was hiding for, maybe over eleven minutes?

His hearing did pick up on most voices, hearing everyone playing a game of passing the staff to one another. If he wasn’t in so much pain, he probably would have laughed at the situation. 

But after a while, Varian became a little clearer, able to move his body once more. He placed a hand on the pillar, carefully pulling himself up. Ruddiger slipped off him, chittering at Varian to stay down and stop moving. But Varian was too stubborn, needing to help in his mistake.

The alchemist peaked out from his hiding place, taking in the scene in front of him. Right now, Rapunzel had the staff, running alongside the opposite wall to him. But she slid to a stop when Juniper jumped in her way, grabbing hold of the weapon.

“Going somewhere?” The Saporian woman spatted, before shoving Rapunzel away.

“Raps!” Cassandra called out, standing by the stairs.

Rapunzel caught herself, about to fight Juniper for the staff again, but was chased off when Kai tried grabbing her. Meanwhile, Juniper was shaking the stick, trying to get it to work.

She swung it around, pointing with it. “How does this thing work?” Juniper ranted.

Eugene suddenly tackled into her, the weapon flying out of her hands. She crashed to the floor, groaning as the man rushed past her, snatching up the tool. Eugene smirked at her mischievously, saluting her mockingly. 

“Thank you!” Eugene sang.

Julius came in, dashing past his sister as he rammed into Eugene. They were both thrown to the ground, quickly scumbling to grab the staff. They played tug of war over it, before Julius raised a boot and slammed it into Eugene, winding the man.

The Saporian jumped up, running away with the weapon. He then heard a neigh and whine, flicking around just as Maximus rushed past, using his mouth to grab the staff, yanking it out of the man’s hand.

Julius jumped back, nearly being crushed by the animal. “Ah, damn horse!” The man growled, shaking his fist at Max.

Maximus cheered to himself, prideful as ever. He ran around the room, dodging all the Saporians that tried stopping him, all of them finding it much harder to chase a horse. 

Gill, who was on the stairs, used his crossbow to fire arrows, openingly trying to hit Maximus. Cassandra dashed up the stairs, tackling the Saporian, both now fighting as they rolled down to the lower floor.

Rose tried next, jumping out from one of the pillars as she held her blade out to the side, right in Max’s path. The horse’s eyes widened, halting quickly before he was sliced. Rose snagged the end of the stick, the sudden tug making Maximus let go and tumble. 

Rose held the staff, twirling in teasingly. “Nice try.”

But before she could make a break for it, something latched onto her back. Ruddiger hissed, clawing at her face as he crawled around her body. Rose dropped her blade, frantically trying to get the pest off of her.

Ruddiger found her hand holding the staff, biting down hard. Rose cried out, hand tensing as she released the weapon. The raccoon jumped off of her, as he stumbled back to clutch her hand.

“Bloody rodent!” Rose stormed, wincing as she looked over the wound.

Varian appeared, running past and picking up the staff along the way. His steps were shaky and weak, but he managed to keep himself going, even if he almost tripped a few times. 

Ruddiger joined him, sticking by his boy’s side. Half of the Saporians were already chasing after him, and Varian knew he would have to pass the weapon to someone else, not trusting what little energy he had.

But he felt strange, holding the weapon. Something about it caught his attention, or rather the energy lingering in it. He looked down at the star print, the one he had made. He felt it was reaching out for him. He tilted his head, deciding to see what would happen he reached back.

His hair glimmered a little for a moment, startling him. Suddenly, the magical emblem flickered, before vanishing, and Varian felt the piece of energy return into him. After a few seconds, the staff shimmered back to life, glowing a striking orange.

His eyes widened, realising he had just taken away the anti-magic seal. Varian still had no idea what he was doing with his powers, and he had a feeling he just made a mistake.

As he made it to the tomb doors, he heard them rumble. Looking up, he saw that they were beginning to close, his magic finally wearing off. The star symbols on them flickered, fading away. 

Rapunzel called out to him, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Varian, I’m open!”

Varian came to a stop, looking over to see her a few feet away. He swallowed, raising the staff to chuck it. But just as he was about to let go, someone came up behind him, grabbing one end of the weapon and pulling. Varian yelped, stumbling back, his grip still on the staff.

He spun around, grasping the stick as he tried pulling it away. But he froze when he saw it was Andrew, the man’s face covered in claw marks, a bruise from Eugene on his cheek, along with part of his ear missing and bleeding. And he looked pissed…

The two began wrestling for the staff, Varian using all his strength to keep it away from Andrew. Ruddiger crawled onto his shoulders, hissing as he jumped at Andrew. But he was expecting it this time, releasing one hand to catch the critter.

Without warning, and to Varian’s horror, the Saporian tossed the raccoon. Ruddiger slammed into the ground, hard, whimpering as he struggled to get back up. Varian felt his heart stop.

“Ruddiger!” The boy cried out.

Unfortunately, he distracted himself, as Andrew reached over and grabbed his collar. Varian yelped, squirming in his hold, letting go of the staff by mistake. Andrew lifted him up, turning to face the closing tomb.

“Leave him alone, Andrew!” Eugene demanded, off to the side somewhere.

Andrew leaned in a little, Varian trembling in his hold. For a few moments, it was just the two of them again, and Varian stared at him with frightful eyes.

Andrew smirked. “Thanks for the help, Buddy.” He glanced at the staff in his other hand, before looking back at Varian. “But we really gotta go.”

He then threw Varian forward, the boy crashing against the ground, sliding to a stop. Varian gasped out, pain rocketing up his body. He was tempted to just lay there, until he heard Cassandra cry out.

“No!” Cass screamed, alerting Varian.

The alchemist yanked his head up, realising that he was thrown into the tomb, the doors about to close. His eyes widened, watching as everything became darker and darker. He struggled to pull himself up, stumbling towards the exit in panic.

He looked up, seeing Andrew standing up watching, smiling at the sight, the staff in his hand beginning to glow. Varian reached forward, but it was too late. Just as the doors were about to close, he heard Rapunzel’s voice echo.

“Varian!”

Then they shut, and everything was dark...

.


	10. The Tomb’s Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian is trapped in Haco’s Tomb, he finds that he isn’t alone. With everything crashing down at him at once, the walls he’s built up begin to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ready for crying?! Cause we got tears in this chapter!  
>  Also Team Awesome stuff and soft Eugene…**
> 
> **Also, shout out to Brushes Of Sages, as they managed to predict something in this chapter.**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **The Tomb’s Guardian (Solana)**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Cassandra  
> Pascal  
> Maximus  
> Fidella  
> Owl  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: A couple of Dark Thoughts (Nothing too morbid, but should be said), Near-Death Experience, Mention/Talks about Torture and Abuse, Treating Wounds, Blood, Panic Attacking, Minor Language!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

The moment the doors closed, Rapunzel found herself right in front of them, banging rapidly. There was no way she could force her way in, but that desperate part of her, wanting nothing more to protect Varian, took control of her. 

She ignored how each hit vibrated her fists and arms harshly, focusing all her wild emotions on the door. She kept telling herself that this couldn’t be happening, that they had just found Varian, they couldn’t lose him so quickly. But now he was stuck behind a magical door, locked in a dark tomb with no one with him. She could only imagine how scared he must be.

“Varian!” Rapunzel cried out, as if begging the door to release her friend.

She heard frantic chittering and squealing. Looking down to the floor, she saw Ruddiger, who was also smacking at the door, his little paws patting and scratching in panic. He didn’t look like he took massive damage from Andrew’s tossing of him, but he was wincing from time to time.

Eugene and Cassandra came up behind them, the other animals following behind. They surveyed the doors, looking for any weak points or ways to open it. But it was clearly sealed shut, with the only ways to open it with the supposed key or Varian’s powers. But they didn’t know what the key was, and Varian himself hadn’t looked well enough to even try another incantation. 

Cassandra pressed her hand against the door, still inspecting it for some kind of hope. While Eugene slid over to Rapunzel’s side, hesitating as his wife pounded at it. Eventually, he reached over, cautiously taking her tense arms and stopping her.

Rapunzel whipped her head around, looking at him with wide eyes. Her breathing was heavy, mind unclear, but the sight of her worried husband made her pause in her flurry of thoughts and movement. 

Cassandra pulled away from the door, looking over to the others with a hopeless expression. “It’s no use, the magic seal’s back up.”

Eugene and Rapunzel glanced at it again, not sure what to do next. They weren’t giving up on Varian in any way, but there wasn’t much they could do. However, they heard the Saporians behind them, Andrew chuckling.

The group snapped around, seeing their enemies fleeing up the stairs. They have what they came for, Andrew proudly clutching the Staff Of Vesuvius, which was glowing and flickering. 

Maximus and Fidella whined, rolling their hooves in the air before chasing after them. They knew they couldn’t let those people take the weapon, for fear of what they’ll do to Corona. Eugene, Cass and Owl followed behind, the two humans holding their weapons up high.

“Andrew!” Eugene bellowed, calling out the man.

The Saporian leader did glance over his shoulder, but didn’t stop and say anything. Cass drew her bow, firing a couple of arrows. She missed each time, struggling to aim while running up a flight of stairs. It didn’t help that Gill was firing back as well, and he had a crossbow.

By the time the group caught up to the Saporians, their foes were already out the entrance. Andrew slid to a stop, shooting a look at the staff and then that Eugene and Cass. When his eyes glanced up, he smirked with an idea in his head.

Andrew twirled the staff. “Hate to say goodbye, but we’ve got a Kingdom to overthrow.”

They watched as he lifted the magical weapon, aiming in at the top of the entryway. The staff shimmered, illuminating with a bright orange with golden yellow highlights. Andrew commanded it, and it charged up a fireball, before sending it flying and striking.

The fire from the weapon was odd looking, bright and unnatural, beautiful in a supernatural way. When it hit its target, it burst into a display of glistening light and shards of flame.

There was a crack, crumple and rumble, the heavy sheet of snow from above sliding down, piling up over the entrance, Andrew and the Saporians vanishing behind it. Cass and Eugene slid to a stop, eyes widening as it was about to crush their horses.

Cassandra threw a hand forward, as if reaching out for them. “Watch out!” She cried.

Maximus and Fidella narrowly halted, scraping their hooves across the stone floor. They stopped just in front of the collapsed snow, now seeing that their exit was blocked. Eugene and Cassandra raced up to them, checking them over and making sure they were ok.

They then looked at the blockage. The thick snow and ice caged them in the chambers, making the room incredibly dark without the outside light. Cassandra grabbed a torch from her satchel, taking a moment to light it. 

“Caved in, great…” She heard Eugene snort. But he did sound stressed under his joking manner. 

Eugene and her began inspecting the obstacle, searching for any way to escape. However, they found nothing, as it was too thick and heavy to risk anything. Maximus did try stepping forward, ready to push through the snow, but Cass raised an arm, holding him back.

She waved her torch, the ice reflecting the warm lighting. “We can’t risk digging. It might just collapse on us.” Cass warned, eyes squinting with a nervous and frustrated look.

Maximus huffed, but looked away and stepped back. Fidella neighed at him softly, offering her support. Cassandra sighed to herself, trying to stay calm. Their attempted rescue had been nothing but chaos. Varian was trapped in another room, and now they were unable to leave as well.

And if they couldn’t get out, then they couldn’t warn Corona about the Saporians. They had only seen the staff in action once, though it was easy to tell that it was brimming with power and energy.

Eugene frowned, looking over to Cass. “What do we do?”

Her eyes shuffled, trying to think of anything. Cassandra’s face fell, and she turned her head away. Eugene understood, shoulders slumping. Neither had an answer, and there wasn’t much else they could say.

Owl, who had been perched on Cass’s shoulder, twisted his head around on the spot. He hooted, looking down the stairs before taking off. Eugene, Cassandra and the horses looked, eyes following him as he glided back to the tomb doors.

Rapunzel hadn’t left her spot, now on her knees with her forehead resting against the stone. She was no longer banging, yet her posture showed how stressed, upset and hopeless she was feeling. Ruddiger was whimpering, chittering at the door as if he was trying to call out to Varian. The torches the Sapoirans left were near them, illuminating them in the dark. 

Eugene and Cass glanced at one another, sombre and guilty expressions on their faces. They made their way back down the stairs, walking over to Rapunzel and Ruddiger, before kneeling down with them. Owl landed by the raccoon, gazing at him.

For a while, no one knew what to say. They sat in silence, the only thing heard was the light crackling fire on the torches. They processed all that had happened, the climb up the mountain, the failed attempt in fighting the Saporians, watching Varian be pushed around, the Nova Incantation, tossing the staff to one another and now this. What a mess of a day this was.

Finally, Eugene moved, resting a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. Her breathing hitched, feeling like she was about to cry. He wanted to pull her close, to tell her everything was going to be fine. But there was no point in lying, especially in the position they were in. 

“Rapunzel?” Eugene breathed.

Her eyes drifted, looking over at him. They were dull, unable to settle on any emotion. Rapunzel didn’t know what to do, what to say, she wasn’t even sure if Eugene or Cass could cheer her up.

She looked back at the door, pulling her forehead off of it. The Princess raised a hand, gently placing it on the stone brick in front of her. It was hard to think about, that Varian was right behind this, yet she couldn’t see or hear him. 

Eugene gazed at her hand, his sights soft. “We’ll get him out.” He uttered, trying to reassure her.

Rapunzel sniffled quietly, eyes watering. “We only just got him back…” She whispered, voice unsteady and heartbroken.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian kept pounding at the doors, resting on his knees as he did so. He hadn’t stopped hitting them the moment he reached them, not bothering to even spare a glance at the tomb he was in. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be out, to be with the others. It was too dark, too quiet, and everything hurt.

“Rapunzel!” He cried, trying to call out to her.

His throat ached, dry and raw from all the screams he made previously. His heart was beating fast, pressing against his chest painfully as his blood ran wild, seeping out of his many cuts. 

Choking on a sob, he cried out more. “Eugene!”

His chains rattled with every movement, taunting him, telling him he was a prisoner, even with his captors gone. There was no escape, now alone in a cage with his fearful thoughts pressuring him. 

Varian shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “Cassandra!”

The room itself was strangely not that cold, but the lingering warmth was quickly vanishing. His body was still freezing, shaking and shivering with no control. Fingers and hands, numb as they hit the door.

He whimpered, slowing down in his desperate assault. “Ruddiger.”

His fists uncurled, pressing his now flat hands against the door. He whined, breathing hitching as his teeth chattered. The cloak around him could barely shelter him, but he still pulled it closer as he rested against the locked threshold.

“Please…” Varian whispered, snivelling as he felt himself slowly break down. 

He pressed himself against the door, searching for any sign of his friends on the other side. But he couldn’t hear their voices, unable to sense their presence. He knows they’re there, yet he can’t see them. He just wanted to be held, to feel safe for once. But he was alone, in an unknown dark room.

He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face. “Dad…”

Varian failed them. He wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t tactical enough. Now Andrew had the staff, most certainly going to attack Corona with it. He feared for his friends, thinking that Andrew might use the weapon on them before leaving. He doesn’t want Rapunzel to be hurt, doesn’t want to see Eugene burnt, doesn’t want to find Cass dead. But what could he do?

There was a chance to try his anti-magic, yet he still doesn’t know how most of it works. He didn’t know how to summon star orbs, didn’t know how to cast an anti-magic shield, didn’t know how to contact the Starshard without falling asleep. He could try another incantation, but he didn’t think he could risk another one. 

He was too weak, with his only option laying here and dying slowly. Varian felt so helpless, pathetic. His home was going to suffer thanks to him, and he hated himself for it. 

But as he sat there, curled in on himself, something caught his eye. Lifting his head, now finally looking into the tomb, he saw a faint white glow. He blinked, but then the light shifted, making him realise that something was moving, that something was in here with him. 

Varian held his breath, fearing for what could be residing in a place like this. And, after all the physical torture he went through, he was scared that they’ll hurt him too. Though they probably already knew he was in here, having not been exactly quiet when begging with the door. 

He couldn’t see what was creating the light, as they were far in the back of the room, hiding behind the various items stored here. He tried craning his neck, but he saw nothing, and it only made his neck ache. 

Whoever they were, they moved around for a couple of seconds, before going still again. Varian’s hearing picked up on small noises, and they sounded strange. Like faint, weak growling or ghostly moans. 

At first, he was tempted to just sit there and wait, but as he kept hearing the weird sounds, he realised that they sounded...hurt? Sick? He wasn’t sure, but it seems like they might need help. Or, that could just be the noises they make.

Varian paused, glancing at the door by his side, before looking back at the covered white light. He then sighed, starting to make his way onto his feet. It’s not like he had something else to do, and maybe he could find another way out of the tomb. That, or whatever was in this room with him could just kill him and end everything finally. He knows that's morbid to think about, but he was just so exhausted over it all. 

He leaned against the door, taking deep breaths as he tried steadying himself. If he wasn’t careful, he would just collapse back down. His body tried arguing with him, wanting nothing more than to rest, but that spark of stubbornness and curiosity was kicking in, wanting a distraction from it all.

When Varian had decent footing, he shakily started walking towards the shimmering glow. As he staggered through, he could faintly see what else was around him. He saw stacks of books and scrolls, strange inventions that he had no clue on how they worked, or even piles of gold and gems. Haco really knew how to leave behind a trove.

He looked forward when he heard a rasp, and he stopped for a moment. Varian wasn’t sure if he should be risking this, pulling his cloak around him tighter. But he pressed on, taking a deep breath and coming closer to the other being.

Varian tilted his head, glancing side to side, before staring ahead again. “Hello?” He said, his voice weak and unsure.

They stopped in their movement for a few seconds, before he heard more groans and wheezing. They were aware of Varian, but it seemed like they were struggling to even see him. It sounded painful, and Varian found himself relating to this mysterious person.

Varian stopped when he was blocked by a clump of treasure, and he looked to the nearby wall. He shuffled over to it, leaning on it as he felt his energy fading, but made his way around. As he edged closer and closer, he finally saw the figure of what was causing the sounds, and his eyes widened in horror and shock.

It wasn’t a person, but some kind of creature. They were massive in size, bigger than a horse or wagon. What he presumed were feathers were draping over them, like a cape or a peacock tail, so he knew they were some kind of bird. However, unlike other birds, they had four legs, with sharp hook-like talons on their claws. They made Varian swallow, thinking about how easily they could cut something. Their colour was off, dark pale brown, grey and hints of black, coming off as old and lifeless. 

Varian’s eyes drifted to its face, and he saw it was staring right back at him. He couldn’t help but gasp, stepping back a bit in fear. Their eyes were shadowy, struggling to stay open, but they were glaring at him. There were more feathers draped over them, crowning their skull or fanning out from their cheeks like whiskers. They had a beak, but no mouth, so he did momentarily wonder how they were breathing or making sounds.

The creature huffed at him, pressing on the ground as they began to rise. Varian stumbled back, seeing the aggression on their face. They tried flaring out their feathers, but they seemed to struggle to do so, swaying as they stood. Varian observed them, racking through his head on what this could be.

But then he thought back to Haco’s notes, along with the few things he remembers Xavier telling him. The fire researcher had a pet, a guardian, one who was supposed to protect the tomb. A Phoenix, a bird made up of blazing flames. Suddenly, a single name flickered in the back of Varian’s mind.

“Solana...” He whispered.

She squinted at him, as hearing her name seem to spark something. Solana tried to move forward, most likely to attack Varian. The boy raised his arms, his entire posture shaking. But she didn’t do anything, as she collapsed to the ground, crowing and whimpering.

Varian blinked, slowly looking back at her. Solana hissed, weakly lifting her head back up to stare at him. But behind that anger, the need to protect her home, was a glint of pain and fear. He recognised it all too well, a small part of him feeling like he was looking into a mirror.

The alchemist tilted his head, not sure what was going on. “What?”

Something was wrong, clearly. Solona looked like she was hurt, unable to stand and fight back. But why? She didn’t have any obvious injuries, and nothing inside this room could have harmed her. 

Varian bit his lip, taking a few steps forward. He was incredibly scared, of course, but she obviously needed help. Solana growled at him, making him stop in his movements. Varian raised his hands, as a sign of peace. She narrowed her eyes, watching him with suspicion.

As he gazed over her, something clicked. There was a reason her colouring looked off, and that was because she wasn’t blazing with fire. Phoenixes were supposed to be blaring with oranges, yellows and reds, not looking like burnt charcoal.

“What’s wrong with you?” Varian hesitated, scanning over Solana with a perplexed expression. “Where’s your fire?”

Solana tilted her head, still glaring at Varian, but she did seem to understand him. She briefly gazed over herself, whining quietly. From the looks of it, she didn’t know what was happening to her either.

He knew this was bad, as Haco’s notes mentioned that the only way for a Phoenix to die was by removing their fire. If she couldn’t ignite herself soon, then she wouldn’t make it. And while Varian didn’t know her, she was clearly an innocent creature who was just trying to protect her master’s tomb. 

But when Solana looked back at him, resting her head back down, he finally realised what was causing the white glow. On her forehead was a shimmering symbol, a star symbol. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before, but his eyes widened in horror.

His anti-magic. Solana would have been in the Nova Incantation’s range, meaning his own powers were responsible for this. With the emblem on her, she can’t light up her fire, her magic trapped inside herself as she was slowly dying. 

Varian shook his head, his breathing heavy with the realisation. Unlike the staff or door, Solana can not live without her powers, and he was killing her because of it. His own magic was about to murder someone.

“No…” Varian breathed.

He couldn’t stop himself, suddenly rushing forward and falling to his knees. Solana blinked, surprised by his movement. She growled a little, but he ignored it, beginning to fret over her. He didn’t dare touch her, instead examining with his eyes. His inner senses could feel the anti-magic, but he was too panicked and nervous to really focus on it. 

His breathing hitched, feeling himself hyperventilate with worry. “But the door, the staff! The magic returned to them, you should have your powers back!”

But he knew better. Varian thought back to the Starshard Scroll and what he had learnt from it. The Nova Incantation had a timer of some sorts, which lasted longer on some things more than others. And the factors here were not in Solana’s favour. For one thing, he had removed the anti-magic from the staff himself.

But with the door and Solana, there were many key differences. The door wasn’t alive, didn’t need the magic to function, and was a lot more straightforward in how it processed things, given doors can’t panic or feel pain. Where is Solana is alive, feeling everything the anti-magic was doing to her. She felt pain, couldn’t live without her powers, and was in no physical or mental state to try to fight back against the seal. 

If Varian’s calculations were correct, then his powers should be up for another few minutes, but he knew she couldn’t last that long. He had to be the one to do something, to try and fix this.

Varian reached a hand up, gripping his hair in fear. “I-I can fix this!” He sputtered, looking at his other hand. “The scroll said I could take it back. I did it before!”

Solana squinted, as if she was starting to understand that it was his powers that did this to her. Yet it confused her, as he clearly wasn’t trying to hurt her. So she stopped hissing and growling, waiting to see what this child would do.

Varian leaned in, hovering his hands around. He had no idea what he was doing, trying to remember what he did with the staff. He could feel his energy inside of her, it was right there, but he was struggling to get a grip on it.

He was flailing around mentally, his spiritual hands slipping each time they briefly grasped the energy. He couldn’t pull it away, take it back, not when his mind was so fractured.

He knows he should try and calm himself, to relax and allow his powers to settle, but he couldn’t. Too much had happened to him, too many thoughts that couldn’t stop clawing at him. His body and mind hurt, the wounds across him making him hiss, groan and gasp when he moved too fast. And the rattling of his chains kept ringing in his head.

And the idea that he was killing someone, it was too dark to think about. Even when he was a villain, he never killed anyone. He knows he can’t live with himself if Solana dies because of him, especially after all that happened. It might just be the final thing that breaks him forever.

Varian shook his head more, anxiety and panic taking hold of him. “Come on, please! Work!” He begged. To whom, he wasn’t sure. Maybe himself, his powers, or whatever cruel god was watching him. “I can’t let this happen!”

He finally touched her, his trembling hands brushing over the glimmering symbol across her forehead. Solana flinched a little, still unsure about this boy. But she watched him more, despite her dying state, seeing how frantic and upset he was becoming, clear guilt in his eyes and voice.

Varian nearly began choking on his own breathing, as it was becoming too erratic. His eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to fall, barely holding himself together as he struggled with his powers. They were there, but he had no concentration on them.

“No, please! Come on, dammit!” Varian cried out, bewailing over it all.

For a few more seconds, he was stuck in his panicked state. He kept trying and trying and trying, pushing himself and stressing his body and mind beyond belief. All he kept telling himself was that he had to help, he had to save her, that this was all his fault.

Then, Solana cooed to him, shuffling her head to nudge his knees with the tip of her beak. He blinked, freezing for a moment, before gazing down at her. They stared at one another for a moment, a silent conversation passed between them.

She no longer looked angry and aggressive, but soft and wise. She clearly wanted him to stop, seeing how he was pulling himself apart over it. It made Varian feel sick inside, seeing how the creature he was killing was being kind to him, putting his needs before her own. 

He wanted to keep going, to force himself to save her. But it appears she understands that it isn’t going to work, that she was going to die, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Solana was accepting her fate, even when Varian hadn’t.

It hurt, because Varian wanted her to be angry, to hate him, to do something other than being kind to him. It was his mistake, he was her soon to be murderer. Yet Solana didn’t seem to see it that way, picking up on the basics of what was going on through his words.

She viewed him as the broken and beaten child he was. And Varian could no longer hold it all in.

“I’m sorry…” Varian uttered out, his voice cracking as he dropped his head.

Tears began washing down his face, some mixing with the blood from his cheek and nose. He began shaking out of sadness, sobbing as everything came back to him at once. The days of his kidnapping, what the Saporians did to him, what Andrew did to him. 

He dropped his hands to the floor, hunching over as he cried and cried. His senses picked up on every wound, every bruise and every drop of blood. How the cuffs agonised his flaring wrists, unable to escape the chains that connected them together. 

Varian wept, lifting his foggy eyes to look at Solana. “I’m so sorry.” He whimpered, snivelling and hiccuping. “I tried, I didn’t want to bring them here, I didn’t want to open the door, I didn’t want to let Andrew get the staff.” He explained rapidly, trying to apologise to her.

Solana squinted, tilting her head a little as she took in his words. The more she took in the sight of the wailing child, the more she understood that he was a victim. 

Varian gripped his hair, choking on a sob as memories flew through his head, reminding him of everything. Andrew’s voice whispered to him, all the things the man said, coming back to him. He knew how broken Varian really was, what fears and thoughts he had, and those words had been the sharpest knife Andrew ever cut him with.

Varian paused in his crying, breathing out. “Then why did I?...”

This was all his fault. He found the map, he gave them the staff, he was killing Solana, even though he never intended to. Was Andrew right? Was he still the villain? Was he always the bad guy? Had he really changed? 

Varian mewled, head falling again. The Saporians won, they were going to destroy his home, because he had helped them. Rapunzel, Eugene, Cass and Ruddiger had come to save him, but they ended up being used against him, almost killed because of him. What kind of friend was he?

His arms hugged himself, his body quaking. “He was right...I...I’m not meant to be good.”

Varian couldn’t stop himself, thinking that maybe he should have stayed in prison, that Rapunzel should have never forgiven him, that he deserved these chains and be caged away to protect others. He was dangerous, even when he wasn’t trying to be.

He thought of his own father in the amber, thought of when he turned Ruddiger into a monster, thought of the automatons he sent on Rapunzel and her friends, thought of the truth serum used on the guards and then him, thought of project obsidian and how it finally made Cass snap. Things he did, things that were all his fault.

Varian grit his teeth, light anger painting his sorrowful woes. “No matter what I do, I always hurt someone!” He bawled, images of his friends and family flickering in his mind. “Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, the King, the Queen, Ruddiger, even my own father!”

His tear-filled eyes dropped down, staring at Solana. She didn’t move or say anything, intently watching him cry. He wasn’t sure if it was because she lacked the energy to do anything, or if she was allowing him a moment to let it all out. 

His lips quivered, gazing at her in pain and grief. “Why am I like this? Why can’t I do anything right? I promise I’m good, I never wanted to be the villain, I was just tired of how the world was treating me.” Varian sobbed, as if trying to convince her rather than himself.

Solana blinked slowly, no reaction still. It only made him feel worse, thinking she might be judging him or, for some reason, cared, despite what he had done. He was the bad guy, wasn’t he? Then why wasn’t she mad at him?

He tore his eyes away, no longer able to look at her, or the mess he caused. But the white light from his magic still lingered, reminding him of what he thinks he is. 

Bits and pieces of his life flashed in his head, times before, during and after he was a villain. Right now, he could only focus on the negative memories, pushing away anything happy or loving, for he felt like he didn’t deserve it. It was easier to keep digging this hole than to climb out of it.

His breathing hitched and shaked, his body shivered as he pulled the cloak closer, as if trying to hide in the shadows. “Why does it keep hurting me? Even before I turned, I was so alone, confused and scared.”

It's not like he asked for all of this. He just wanted to invent things, help the people around him, and have an adoring family. But he couldn’t, as the world he lived in wouldn’t allow him to have a happy life. He was useless, only able to hurt people or push them away, and his family was small. The last time he had even seen his father, they had argued, Varian snapping at him. Ruddiger was hurt, judging by how hard Andrew threw him. And his own mother had been dead for years.

Why did he even keep trying? Every time things seemed to get better, something else was tossed at him. Even when Zhan Tiri was killed and Cass reformed, Varian thought things would finally settle. But then his past came back to haunt him, the cruel people he once called friends took him away to make him suffer.

Varian whimpered, hiccuping as his sobbing faded slowly. “I just wanted to be a good person, a good friend...a good son.” He hugged himself tighter, sniffling pitifully.

He glanced at Solana, catching his breath for a moment. He inspected every detail of her, how grim her colours were, how her feathers laid limp, how her body shivered weakly, how her dying eyes gazed at him in deep thought. He felt ill, the idea that her blood will be on his hands, making him feel dark.

Sharp anger and self-hatred sparked in him, hissing harshly through his teeth. “I make such stupid decisions that end up ruining everything!” Varian ranted, raw emotions leading his voice.

Solana slid her head back a little, surprised by the child’s outburst. But it didn’t stop him, still raging out as hot tears washed down his face. Varian had been caging it all away for too long. And something about being alone, in a dark room, with a strange creature he didn’t know, made it feel a lot easier to scream it all out.

“The amber, automatons, truth serum, quirineon, Demanitus scroll, project obsidian, the portal and now this!” Varian gestured wildly at Solana, glaring hatefully at the star symbol printed on her. “I’m killing you with the powers I never asked for!”

He felt movement, and Solana shuffled the front of her beak to lay across the end of his lap. His rage suddenly vanished, blinking away in one quick moment. He froze, staring forward at nothing. It was hard to breathe, hard to think.

But, when he looked down at Solana, he saw her fading gentle gaze. Solana already accepted she was going to die, so comforting a boy in need was something she was willing to do in her final moments. As much as Varian wanted her to hate him, a part of him wanted the comfort. Finally, one thought managed to come to mind.

Taking a shaky breath, Varian whispered out. “I just want to go home...”

He then leaned in, desperate for the physical contact as he rested against her head. Solana hummed quietly, closing her eyes as Varian wrapped his arms around her forehead, partly blocking the star symbol. 

Varian cried, but was no longer wailing, now quiet in his sobs. He brushed the side of his face against her feathers, feeling how smooth and soft they were. He could feel her breathing, just as she could feel his heartbeat.

He didn’t want to be alone, didn’t want to keep going. He just wanted it all to stop so he could finally rest. “I-I want my dad, I want Ruddiger…” Varian snivelled, old memories from his childhood coming to mind. Back to a time when things were easier, happier. “I want my mum…” The boy lamented.

He had always wondered what his life would have been like if Ulla was alive. Would he have had a better life? Would she have stopped him from being a villain? Would she have been there every step of the way of his reformation? He doesn’t know, only that he loves her and misses her.

He thought about everyone else in his life, the people that thought he was worth something. Rapunzel, who gave him a second chance. Eugene, who’s always watching out for him. Cass, who tries to protect him when she can. Arianna, who never gave up on him when everyone else had. Lance, who always tries to make him laugh. Angry and Catalina, who reminded him to have fun with his youth. Ruddiger, who was always by his side. His father, who raised him despite all that tried tearing them apart. 

And now Solana, someone who doesn’t know him too well, trying to comfort him during her final moments of life. 

Varian pulled away, gently brushing a hand along the side of her face, the other wiping his own eyes. “I’m sorry…”

Solana cooed, rubbing her face against his hand a little. But she whimpered, breath hitching as she began fading away more, and Varian knew her time was coming to an end. 

He pulled his hand away, gazing over her. Now that he had let it all out, having the chance to cry, it was time he took care of her, as it was all he could really offer. So he slipped his cloak off, folding it as he slid it under her head, a makeshift pillow.

Solana blinked, looking perplexed. Varian gave a smile, as weak and shaky as it was. The mythical bird hummed, settling again, as Varian brushed a hand through her feathers.

He knows she must be scared, death wasn’t easy to face. Even when Varian came close at times, like when he was ill in prison, or almost falling off this mountain, he had been afraid, despite not caring about himself. And he knew she must be upset about the staff, failing to protect Haco’s tomb, seeing as she was loyal enough to live here for many years.

Made him wonder how many lives she had, how many times she was reborn. What she must have seen, learnt and heard. And now it was to all end here.

Varian thought back to his mother, the memory he had of her before all of this. How she talked about fears and how to deal with them. How having people around made things seem a little less scary. 

He paused, before he began to hum softly. His throat was sore, broken nose throbbing, cuts burning and bruises aching, but he was willing to push through it all to comfort Solana. 

Varian sang, his voice quiet, yet so beautiful and soothing. “Let the stars align, judge this fate of mine. Show me my dreams, fix these broken seams.”

Solana closed her eyes, huffing out gently. Varian tilted his head lightly, using both his hands to pet her softly. His mother’s voice echoed in his head, singing alongside him.

“A path lost to time, once grand in its prime. But here you are with me, makes me feel free.” Varian swayed his head softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, he stared down at the star symbol. It glistened and glimmered, reminding him of his dreams, what the Starshard had been trying to do for him. How his own thoughts and fears held him back.

“Standing on this line, we make the stars shine. When I look into your eyes, I see the night skies.” Varian whispered, feeling his eyes water again.

His breathing hitched, struggling not to break down once more. He brushed a hand over the anti-magic emblem, undisturbed by his touch. A couple of tears and drops of blood dripped onto Solana, but she didn’t seem to care.

“I will plea, help me see.” He shook a little, swallowing as he tried to keep his voice steady.

Taking a moment, he took a deep breath. Varian shuffled a little closer, pulling Solana’s head further onto his lap, the bird didn’t react, just barely alive. He then leaned in, face hovering just above the symbol. His eyes scanned over it, before closing them as he rested his forehead against hers.

“And end this nightmare, please…” He finally uttered, his voice echoing in the tomb.

There was a faint coo from Solana, but he felt her breathing getting slower and slower. He bit his lip, yet didn’t dare pull away, prepared to stay here for her last few moments of life.

But as he sat there, cradling the mythical creature’s head, his senses started latching onto something. Blinking, he cracked his eyes open, blinded a little by the star shape in front of him. He could feel it reaching out to him, ready to be removed.

His eyes widened, and he immediately reached back. And this time, his grip didn’t falter, the magic flowing back into him. His hair glistened as the magical seal flickered, before fading away, along with its light, including the sparkles in his hair after a moment. Varian found himself sitting in complete darkness, nothing happening for a few seconds.

Then, there was a glimmer, but not from his powers, as it was orange. A feather on Solana’s forehead sparked, faintly shining with energy. Varian pulled his head back, staring at it with wide eyes. And then another feather lit up, then another, then another. 

One by one, her feathers began to beam with fiery magic, heat radiating off of her, yet not burning Varian. Flames washed over her body, glistening with a gorgeous illuminating glow to it all. It looked unreal, a divine beauty to it as she shone with vivid colours. Her feathered wings and frilled forehead began to flow around, the whiskers on her cheeks twirling. 

No longer was she brown, grey and black, now shimmering with bright hues of orange, yellow and red, constantly mixing, merging and shifting, her body ablaze with shard-like fire. She didn’t even look like she was made of anything solid now, just pure magic. It was all mesmerising to take in.

Her eyes shot open, a heavenly glow to them, as she lifted her head up. Varian shuffled back, feet and hands pushing him as he became nervous. Solana gripped the ground, moving to stand on her feet, and he really started to understand just how big she was, her draping feathers flaring out to make her appear more significant.

Solana shook her body, fanning out her feathers before they settled. She stretched her claws, relaxing to the magic that finally returned to her. When her eyes landed on Varian, he couldn’t help but squeak.

She was strong and full of power, so he wasn’t sure what she would do to him now. She had the means to kill him, easily. And he couldn’t really blame her if she chose to, given he nearly killed her. But it did still scare him, shrinking in on himself to look smaller.

The Phoenix tilted her head, eyes narrowing. Raising one leg, she took a step towards him, then another. Varian’s eyes widened, and he shuffled back more, feeling his breathing pick up as she lowered her head. Unfortunately, his back hit the wall, and he realised there was no escape. 

Varian pressed himself against the stone wall, pulling his legs closer as he stared at her fearfully. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling, turning his head away as her beak came close to his face. She huffed, hot air brushing against him, before sniffing him lightly.

The boy whimpered, afraid to look, expecting for her talons to strike him. But that didn’t happen. Instead, he heard her coo softly, nuzzling him with her beak as gently as she could.

Varian blinked, slowly looking back at her. Solana gazed at him, giving him a look saying it was alright, that she wasn’t angry. Varian uncurled a little, letting his legs rest on their sides. He watched her purr, brushing the tip of her beak through his hair. 

The teen slowly started to relax, though still profoundly confused by her behaviour. He really had been expecting for her to be aggressive, especially since he revealed he was the one to nearly kill her. But she seemed to understand that there was more to this, that he was really just a child going through hell.

“I, ah…” Varian wasn’t sure what exactly to say.

When Solana lowered her beak, nuzzling him more, she nudged his right arm by mistake. Varian gasped, feeling the wounds that Andrew messed with jolt with pain. Solana yanked her head back, before narrowing her eyes again in confusion. 

She sniffed over him again, recoiling when she smelt blood, and a lot of it. She had been faintly aware he was bleeding, but now she understood how hurt he really was. She was also starting to piece together that this wasn't an accident, that someone had beaten the child on purpose. 

Then her eyes landed on the chains, and she hissed under her breath. Varian snapped his eyes up, pulling away as he thought Solana was growling at him. Her expression softened, as if apologising for scaring him. She then lowered her head again, and tapped the middle of the chains with the tip of her beak.

Varian’s eyes widened, seeing her fire magic flow through the metal that binds him. It began crackling and melting, though he did briefly panic when it reached his wrists. But it didn’t hurt, only feeling vaguely warm. He then remembered Haco’s notes, how he said that Phoenixes could choose what their magic burned and what it didn’t. 

In a few seconds, his cuffs were gone, finally free of them. Varian stared at his wrists in disbelief, as if thinking it was all an illusion. But when the cuffs didn’t return, he found himself smiling, a few more tears leaking. He hugged his arms, letting out deep breaths.

Solana hummed, nodding to herself with satisfaction. She allowed Varian a moment, watching the boy seem so relieved without that burden. Solana then glanced at the tomb doors, gazing over them. She tapped one of her talons, turning back to Varian as she made a clicking noise to him.

Varian looked up, tilting his head. When Solana gestured to the door with her head, he realised what she was trying to tell him. Given she was a guardian, she probably knew how to get out. He glanced over himself, feeling how exhausted and hurt he was. 

Pursing his lips, he took a sharp breath, before beginning to stand. He leaned against the wall, pulling himself up. Solana watched, frowning to herself as she heard him gasp and groan, flinching each time he winced. 

Varian looked forward, then at the ground, then at Solana, then the doors. Swallowing, he took a step forward, only to nearly topple over. Thankfully, Solana was quick, darting her head out and catching him.

The boy gripped onto her head, shaking a little. But as he rested against her, he realised just how warm she felt. His freezing body began pricking with much-needed heat, and he felt himself relax. For a moment, he was tempted to just keep resting against her, breathing out softly. 

He then realised what he was doing, feeling himself flush with embarrassment. God, he was acting like a baby that wanted to be coddled. He pulled himself off of her in a sharp movement, jostling his wounds for a moment. Solana blinked, raising a brow at him and his strange behaviour, having not minded the child’s contact. 

Varian glanced away, feeling his cheeks blush. “I-I’m good…” He awkwardly cleared his throat. “Thanks…” He mumbled.

Solana smiled, or at least he thinks she did, given she has no mouth. She turned, one of her front legs right by him. She gestured to it, telling Varian to either lean or hold onto her. He blinked, glancing at her leg, then to his shaky ones. He sighed, before wrapping one arm around her radius.

They began moving, Solana walking slowly for him. He appreciated it, for once being in the company of someone nice to him. The Saporians hadn’t cared when they forced him up this forsaken mountain, and yet this creature he hadn’t known for long was willing to guide him across a single room. Goes to show how hospitable the Saporians were.

When they stopped in front of the door, Solana gazed over it. Varian watched her, curious to see how she would open it. Did she have the key to this damn place? 

In his amazement, he watched her raise her claws, plucking one feather off of her. Mythical fire wisped around it, and she twirled it in her talons for a second. Lifting it, she angled the quill tip, before sliding it into the crack between the two doors. They reacted, the entrance beginning to light up with an orange glow, the symbols and words illuminating. 

Varian thought back to Haco’s notes, his cryptic words. Now he understood what it all meant, what he was trying to hint. The boy was tempted to slap himself, as now it all made sense. But the discovery of the answer sparked his brain.

“Phoenixes only gift their feathers to those worthy.” Varian grinned, laughing in realisation. “A Phoenix feather was the key!”

Solana then pulled away, pressing her feather against her chest, and it merged with her again. It was all honestly amazing to watch, seeing how her magic works and how she casually uses it. Then again, she’s been alive for a long time. Maybe that’s why she babied Varian, he is practically an infant compared to her.

He looked forward when he heard the doors creak, soon to begin opening. He felt his heart fluttering, praying that his friends were still there, waiting for him. But he also felt nervous, thinking they might be hurt or upset with him.

Varian was suddenly nudged forward, and he glanced back at Solana. She tapped his back with her front foot, urging him to go first. She gave him a reassuring look, knowing he was conflicted about something. But the way she gazed at him, it told him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

The boy’s eyes shuffled, having no words for a few moments. Then his eyes watered a little, and he managed to stutter out. “T-Thank you…” Before turning around, facing the doors as he began stepping forward.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene had been resting on a nearby wall, Rapunzel resting against him with his arm around her. It took him some time to get her to relax, doing his best to comfort her. Cass had been pacing, glancing at the double doors, then sometimes at the closed-off exit up the stairs. She was trying to figure out what to do next.

Ruddiger had not left the doors, sitting and staring up at them, not moving or making any sound. Pascal and Owl had tried talking to him, consoling with their friend, but he barely reacted. Fidella and Max were standing around, glancing between their humans and the other animals. 

Things had been quiet for a while now, the silence ringing in everyone’s ears. It didn’t help that the torches they had were beginning to fade, and soon everything will be pitch black. The idea of it made Rapunzel nervous, upset that she was wasting time sitting around, barely holding herself together.

Cassandra glanced over to the two, a worried and soft look in her gaze. A part of her still feels like she is to blame for most of this. She had attacked the Saporians alone before, giving away that help was on the way. Or when Rapunzel was hanging off the cliff, she hadn’t been strong enough to lift the Princess back up. If only she had been patient, if only she had been stronger.

Now all three of her friends were trapped, one who wasn’t even with them and hurt. The wounds and blood she saw on Varian, staining her mind every time she thought about him. The cuts she had seen on his arms, no doubt made by the knife she gave him. It was all just a mess.

Rapunzel lifted her eyes, looking at Cassandra. Her travelling friend froze, before turning away, unable to look at the Princess. Rapunzel tilted her head, giving a gentle gaze. She could tell Cass was very conflicted, yet pushing herself in trying to find a solution.

Eugene noted this two, glancing between the two women. This wasn’t an easy situation, and even he was struggling to stay calm and collected. It's not like he hadn't been caved in before, but this was feeling hopeless.

He went to open his mouth, to try and say something to keep that faith alive. But he was cut off when new light entered the room. Everyone blinked, flicking their heads around to look at the tomb doors. The written and symbols etched across them began to flourish with an orange glow, sparkling like fire. Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl hopped back, cautious over what might be happening.

Rapunzel and Eugene began pulling themselves off the floor, holding one another in slight fear of the unknown. Cassandra was guarded, reaching for her blade. But to their surprise, they heard it rumble and creak, before beginning to open slowly. 

Everyone froze, realising that something had unlocked it, that the tomb would soon be seen. Along with a certain someone trapped inside it. Rapunzel knew this very well, already pulling away from Eugene to shuffle forward, eyes wide as she craned her neck to search for the boy.

As the doors parted, they all saw Varian. No longer sporting his cuffs or cloak, holding himself as he watched the doors with many emotions. When he looked forward, his eyes landed on Rapunzel, and the two stared at one another in silence for a few seconds.

Many things went through their heads, something familiar glinting in their expressions. They held their breaths, as if fearing this was all just a cruel joke. But when those baby blue eyes blinked, watering a little, her forest green ones lit up with a need to protect.

Rapunzel rushed forward. “Varian!”

He moved too, stumbling forward, almost collapsing a few times as he reached out for her. “Rapunzel…” Varian breathed.

Just before his legs gave up on him, Rapunzel grabbed him and pulled him close, cradling the frail boy in her arms. Varian gripped on, shaking in her embrace as they both fell to their knees. Immediately she began soothing him, rubbing his back and brushing her fingers through his hair, while Varian silently cried, breathing hitching and hiccuping. 

Everyone else rushed over, Cass and Eugene joining the hug. Cass wrapped her arms around both Rapunzel and Varian, while Eugene held them all. Ruddiger dashed over as well, crawling between everyone’s arms so he could curl up against Varian’s chest. And, for once since his kidnapping, Varian felt genuinely safe.

He choked on a whimper, breathing unsteady. They were here, he was with them, they were holding him. And for a few seconds, he felt like the world couldn’t hurt him. 

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Rapunzel offered her solace, nuzzling his hair as she felt her own tears drip. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” 

Eugene hummed softly, gazing down at them all. “We all do.”

Ruddiger chittered and cooed, gripping onto Varian’s shirt to pull himself up. The boy looked down at his little animal friend, watching Ruddiger lick away his tears and purr close to his face. Varian released one hand from Rapunzel, scooping up Ruddiger to hold him closer. 

Varian didn’t care how pathetic he sounded, those walls around him breaking and cracking. And they all allowed him to cry, holding him until he could settle himself. No other words needed to be said right now, too many things that needed a lot of time to process. 

But guilt was scratching at Varian, remembering what he had yelled and wailed back in the tomb. What he had done, how he helped the Saporians. He wanted the comfort, but he still felt like this was all his fault.

Through his sniffling and whimpering, he sputtered out. “I-I’m sorry.”

He felt them all tense up at that, and he was briefly worried that they were mad with him. Rapunzel pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulder now. She held a stern face, but she wasn’t angry. Varian blinked, looking up at her with unsure eyes.

“No, none of that.” Rapunzel insisted, her tears now fading. “None of this was your fault.”

Varian bit his lip, glancing away. It wasn’t easy to not blame himself, to not think this way. Especially after spending so much time with the Saporians, and what their leader kept saying to him. It was dark to think that what Andrew said, he felt like he deserved it, more than the reassuring words from his friends.

Cassandra shifted to his side, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Varian nervously looked up at her, seeing the understanding look in her eyes. It seems she already knew what Varian was thinking about, knowing what it was like to think you are nothing but a bad person.

Cass paused, before giving a weak teasing smile. “Andrew’s just an asshole.”

Varian blinked, but did give a tiny, watery laugh. He had forgotten how much he missed her bluntness. It was one of the reasons he admired her so much in the past. And while Varian was conflicted about the things Andrew said, he could agree that the man was a jerk. 

Rapunzel glanced at Cassandra briefly, giving her a thankful look as she wiped her eyes. But as Rapunzel pulled away, still holding Varian’s hands, she realised something. Looking down, she saw his bare wrists, no chains in sight.

How did he manage that? In fact, how did he get the door open? She then realised that something was still glowing, even though the doors were wide open now. And whatever it was, was lighting up the entire room on its own.

Rapunzel looked behind Varian, peering into the tomb, only to gasp and have her eyes widen in shock. Standing there, watching them all, was a mythical creature of fire. Everyone else seemed to finally see it too, as Cass jumped to her feet, while Eugene pulled both Varian and Rapunzel close to him.

Solana raised a brow, tilting her head as she watched the humans tense up. She narrowed her eyes when one of the women drew a blade, while the horses neighed and whined with warnings. Solana was honestly surprised it took them this long to notice her.

Varian’s eyes widened, darting his gaze between his friends and Solana. He yanked himself out of Rapunzel’s grip, pulling away when she tried to hold him back. His stumbling movement to his feet caught everyone’s attention.

Varian waved his arms, wincing from the frantic action. “N-No, it’s ok! She’s friendly.”

Cass gave him a look, as if asking if he’s gone mad. But she could tell he was serious, and she was pretty sure she had no way of fighting this thing. So Cassandra regarded Solana with a nervous look, before putting her blade away and holding her hands up. Maximus and Fidella calmed themselves, ears flicking as they snorted in confusion.

Ruddiger squeaked, crawling onto Varian’s shoulders as he stared down Solana. He wasn’t showing signs of aggression, but clearly warning her to not try anything with his boy. Solana gave him a glance, finding it charming and amusing that the little critter was being so brave and loyal to his human. She could respect that.

Eugene’s eyes darted between both Varian and Solana, before jumping to his feet. “What in the sun is that, Varian!?” He gestured wildly at the fiery bird.

Varian turned to look at him, body still shivering and shaking. But he gave a light awkward smile, as Eugene’s expression was a little funny to look at. Everyone else was also gawking at Varian and the Phoenix.

Solana hummed a chirp, stepping forward as everyone else, besides Varian and Ruddiger, stepped away. She lowered her head, cooing at Varian, who responded by brushing a hand along her head and beak softly. 

“This is Solana, Haco’s companion.” Varian explained, leaning into Solana’s warmth a little.

Rapunzel tilted her head, watching the pair. It was evident that something happened in the tomb, something that made the two comfortable around one another. That nurturing glint in Solana’s eyes, they were so similar to Rapunzel’s own gaze. Seems her and this bird have something in common. 

Eugene clicked his tongue, still inspecting every detail of the supernatural being. Of course, he had seen the image of Solana in Xavier’s book, but it in no way capitalised on how gigantic she really was, the biggest thing in this room currently. And while it was clear she wasn’t hurting Varian, he still felt a little protective.

So he wandered over, holding his hands up in a sign of peace, making his way to Varian and Solana. The Phoenix raised a brow at him, lifting her head up and huffing. Eugene reached over and steadied Varian with his arms and hands, the boy not really noticing Eugene’s cautious look.

The man looked the creature up and down, squinting his eyes. “Ok, they’re bigger than I thought.”

Varian chuckled under his breath, resting against Eugene. Now that there was no panic, he was starting to realise how faint and nauseous he was feeling. Adrenaline, shock, spite and guilt had been the major factors to push himself previously.

The alchemist rested his eyes for a moment, Ruddiger and Eugene’s presences soothing him. Then he felt something play with his hair, and he cracked an eye open. Solana was using the tip of her beak, to brush his messy hair back, fondly looking at him.

Varian heard Eugene snort and snicker a little, and he glared at his friend. He could faintly hear Rapunzel awing at the sight, and Cassandra was trying to hold back a laugh and keep a straight face. He couldn’t help with the faint blush on his face.

Rapunzel giggled. “She seems to like you.”

Solana crowed, while Varian glanced away. He did pet her muzzle, if only to tell her he was alright and to stop with the coddling. She seemed to understand, lifting her head up and now gazing around the room.

Varian watched her, seeing how she held narrowed eyes. Solana was aware something had happened, and it clicked with Varian that she might have already noticed the staff missing. Which also made him notice that the Saporians were gone.

He couldn’t help but tense a little, for fear that they were nearby. Ruddiger chittered softly, nuzzling his neck to try and calm him. Eugene seemed to sense something was wrong too, glancing down at Varian with a concerned look.

Varian bit his lip, darting his head around. “What happened to Andrew and the staff?”

He watched how the others froze, shooting strange looks at one another. Cassandra turned and looked up the stairs, and Varian followed her gaze. His heart sank when he saw the pile of snow blocking their only way out. 

He already had a fair guess as to what happened, remembering Andrew holding the staff mockingly. That guilt in Varian piled on more quietly, knowing that the Saporians were probably already back to their ship by now. 

“They got away.” Cassandra huffed, narrowing her eyes as she scowled.

Solana looked up the stairs as well, frowning to herself. She briefly observed the humans and animals around her, thinking over their words. She then began stepping forward, walking past them all and casually moving up the stone stairs.

Eugene and Varian shuffled over to Rapunzel and Cassandra, watching the Phoenix with a perplexed expression. They glanced at one another with raised brows, Varian shrugging his shoulders when they looked at him for a moment. They silently decided to follow after Solana, to see what she would do.

Varian was a little slow, nearly tripping a few times, but was thankful for Eugene’s support. When they reached the top floor, they all saw Solana standing there, staring at the snow and ice wall. She closed her eyes, her magic becoming more vibrant as it shines, and everyone felt a flowing warmth blanket them. 

Solana stepped forward, pressing her body against the snow, and it began melting away with no problem. Varian paused, looking around the chambers again. That probably explained why there was no snow or ice in the room when he first entered the site.

“Woah…” Rapunzel whispered, eyes wide as she took in the view of blazing colours.

And, as it all melted away, the outside world began peering in, greeting them with sunlight. It looked like dusk was reaching soon, and another day would pass. Relief filled everyone, as their exit was now open for them to leave.

Eugene smirked lightly, sighing to himself. “That solves one problem.”

Rapunzel was still mesmerised by Solana and her fire. It was gorgeous to watch, how she beamed with power that glimmered and shimmered. She was definitely going to have fun drawing this creature in her journal. 

But Cass noted something, the magic looking very familiar. She had seen it before, and not that long ago. Andrew and the staff flashed in her head, replaying the scene of when he caved them all in. 

Cassandra pursed her lips, tilting her head as she glanced at the others. “Hey, the flames look the same as what the staff used.” She openingly remarked.

Both Eugene and Rapunzel gave her an odd look, but Varian had a different reaction. His eyes widened, flicking his gaze to stare at Solana. He looked over her body, watching her fire swirl, briefly remembering when she had plucked one of her feathers off. 

Varian found himself laughing with realisation again, something else clicking with him. It was a similar feeling to when he figured out the whole ‘see the sun to see the sun’ moment. While Haco had a painful puzzle to solve, he was still a genius in his own rights that Varian could respect. 

The others looked at him, blinking as they gave him a strange expression. He just rasped out another laugh. “Of course! Phoenix feathers would be considered peak elemental fire magic.” Varian stated, as if it had been obvious the whole time.

Both Eugene and Cass’s eyes widened, snapping around to look at Solana again. Cassandra had been right, the powers looked the same, because they were the same. The staff probably carried the feathers inside it, like the stick area or the orange orb on top. 

But a sense of dread washed over them, watching how casually Solana walked around with such magic, and yet was barely using any effort and energy. And while the weapon wasn’t as strong as her, it was still known to have the ability to ruin cities in the wrong hands. At least they know what they are dealing with now.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, straightening herself as she walked up to Fidella, taking her reins. Rapunzel and Eugene watched her, understanding the shift in her mood. They needed to get home as soon as possible.

“We have to get back to Corona. Warn them of the incoming attack.” Cass said, already pulling Fidella towards the exit. “The Saporians will be smart, plan things out for, at the very least, three days before attacking.”

They knew there was no time or way to chase after their enemies, as they would be long gone by now. The best they could do is ready themselves for a fight, to protect their home.

Eugene thought it over, weighing their options and what they were up against. This wasn’t going to be easy in any way, as magic was always a struggle to combat, no matter how simple it was. And while they might know how the staff works and what it’s made of, they were still at a disadvantaged. 

He stepped forward, leaving Varian with Rapunzel, catching Cass’s attention. His Captain side started sparking through, many ideas racking through his head.

Eugene twirled his hand around. “How do we deal with the magical fire stick?” He queried, searching for any ideas from the others.

Rapunzel tapped her foot, saying the first thing that came to mind. “Water?”

Varian then stepped forward, clearing his throat a little, though still sounding scratchy and hoarse. “No, Haco’s notes mentioned that it takes too much water to extinguish it.” He explained, trying to think back on everything he had learnt from those notes. 

Their faces faltered a little, their easiest idea being thrown out the window. But they stared at Varian, waiting for him to speak again. If anyone had any ideas on what to do, it would be him.

He paused to think, tapping his fingers as his eyes shuffled around. Haco never mentioned any straightforward way to combat the magical fire, only talking about their raw power and abilities. He could try asking Solana, but that might be information she wouldn’t want to pass on. Plus, she can’t talk, so there was that roadblock.

It was up to them to find a way to fight back. Varian thought to his inventions, ones he’s made and ones in planning. He didn’t have anything that could exactly work, but he did think back to his alchemy. 

Licking his lips, Varian looked to his friends. “Maybe my alchemy balls will help?” He suggested, shrugging his hands in a mild gesture. “My ice and goo ones might work.”

While they weren’t made for extinguishing flames, they had come in handy during whenever Varian caused a lab fire, even chemical ones. He’s never really tested them with magic, but it was worth a shot.

Eugene raised a brow, giving him a look. “Gonna need to make a lot of them.” 

Varian tapped his foot, thinking it over. “If we head back now, I can make at least twenty sacks worth of them.” 

He did feel like absolute garbage, but Varian knew that wouldn’t stop him. As long as he has some assistance and gets to sit in a chair, then he should be fine. Besides, his home needed his help, and he was willing to push past how damaged his body was for them.

The others did regard him with a concerned look, not liking the idea of letting Varian work. But they knew him too well, as he was a stubborn boy. And it might help him a little, able to clear his thoughts while working. It was one of the few ways to get him to relax and open up after something stressful. 

Rapunzel looked over to Solana, who had been gazing outside while they talked. The Phoenix seemed to be in deep thought, her luminous eyes shifting around. Solana then turned away, making her way back into the chamber and towards the stairs.

As she walked past them all, they watched her. She didn’t spare them a glance, still thinking to herself. Solana then stopped at the stairs, before sitting down and gazing at the bottom floor.

“What about her?” Rapunzel questioned.

It would be handy to have the mythical creature of fire on their side. But, while she seemed to like Varian, they still didn’t know her too well. It wouldn’t be right to ask for help after disturbing her home, as Solana didn’t owe them any favours.

Varian tilted his head, stepping over to her a little. He stopped and followed her gaze, seeing she was staring at the tomb. Inside, he could see the other troves and treasures, all the knowledge and tools Haco left behind. When Varian looked back at her, he could see that silent vow within her eyes.

“She won’t abandon the tomb.” He murmured softly, a gentle expression as he observed the Phoenix. “They may have taken the staff, but there are plenty of treasures she needs to guard.”

The others understood, some of them nodding, but Varian wasn’t facing them. He gazed at Solana, seeing a sombre expression across her face. He already knew what she was thinking about, who she was thinking about. She was clearly loyal to Haco, the man having once described them as close friends connecting two worlds. Haco had been dead for years now, but Solana hadn’t forgotten about him, spending her years protecting his things until someone worthy could carry on his legacy. 

But the Staff of Vesuvius was gone, Haco’s most well-known invention, now in the hands of deranged people. Solana was most certainly feeling like a failure, having been unable to protect her master’s most precious item. It made Varian feel guilty, knowing it was his magic that caused her sorrows.

He had to make this right, especially after she had comforted him, freeing him of his chains before reuniting him with his friends. So Varian stepped forward, careful in his steps, shuffling over to Solana’s side. She glanced down at him, tilting her head. 

He raised a hand, hesitating, before resting it on her side. “I’ll bring back the staff.” Varian consoled, feeling his voice fade a little. “I...I promise.” 

Solana softened in her posture and expression, nodding lightly at him. Something about her having faith in Varian made him a little stronger, that maybe he can make things right. So he offered her a tiny smile.

He pulled away, just as Solana rose to her feet, making her way back down the stairs and towards the tomb. Varian watched her for a minute, seeing her curl up around the doors, before turning around to his friends. He didn’t miss the curious and surprised glint in Rapunzel’s eyes.

Cass patted Fidella’s side, before looking back at Varian. “Come on, you can ride on Fidella with me.” 

Varian nodded, taking a few steps towards her, when his knees buckled and he fell forward. He narrowly caught himself on his hands, though that only jostled his wounds and he gasped, hissing through his teeth. His ears were ringing, blocking out his hearing for a moment, but he faintly heard the others make startled noises.

Ruddiger slipped off his shoulders, cooing and chittering in his face with worry. He licked the boy’s face, wiping away some of the blood, but careful not to touch the cut on his cheek. Varian grit his teeth, breathing hitching.

Eugene was by his side in a flash, kneeling down and looking over the boy. They knew he was hurt, as evident by the blood and bruises, but it had been a miracle that Varian was holding himself together, somewhat. 

“Varian?” Eugene reached forward, resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Varian winced, trying to shrug him off. Those walls inside him, he was trying to put them back up, with the fate of Corona being more important to him. “I’m fine…”

Eugene gave him a look, clearly not believing him. Rapunzel and Cass had joined them, standing over the two with worried expressions. It made Varian feel embarrassed, reminding him how fragile he currently was, what Andrew did to him.

“You’re clearly not.” Eugene shot back, taking in every wound he could see.

Varian tried glaring at him, but it was futile. He sighed and hunched in his posture, too tired to even try and argue. And he couldn’t try and hold himself together with Ruddiger fretting over him, as he could never hide anything from his critter.

Eugene paused, now noting how pale Varian really was. He briefly glanced outside, seeing the frigid path and hearing the icy winds. He then regarded the lack of winter gear on Varian, his cloak from before gone. Eugene shuffled his hands to his own cloak, clipping it off, before draping it over Varian.

The young boy blinked, looking over it. The hooded cloak was a lot nicer than his previous one, much more expensive and woolly. Varian looked up at Eugene, about to protest, but the man’s raised brow stopped him. So he accepted the gift, clipping it on and wrapping himself with it.

Eugene then rested his arm around Varian, before placing a hand on the boy’s chest. It did ache Varian’s bruises, but it was the only decent way to help him up and walk. 

“Easy, kid…” Eugene hushed, going slow for Varian.

It took a moment, but Varian found the strength to start rising to his feet, using Eugene as support. While he did feel a little flustered from the help, he had missed Eugene’s soft side.

Rapunzel had her sights glued on Varian, her worries never vanishing. She was taking in every cut, bruise, streams of blood and the broken nose he had. And that was from the skin she could see, she didn’t know how bad it was underneath his clothing.

The Princess stepped forward, reaching out to Varian. “Maybe we should take a look at your wounds.”

Varian grit his teeth, glancing away. “We don’t have time.” He groused, but faltered when he saw Rapunzel’s concerned expression. He couldn’t be mad with her, she was just looking out for him. Besides, he knew how awful he must look. “I’ll get help when we get to Corona. But I’ll be alright till then.” Varian sighed, trying to reassure her.

For a moment, it looked like Rapunzel wanted to argue. But she paused, glancing away and nodding. This wasn’t the time to bicker, and they didn’t have the means to treat a lot of Varian’s wounds. 

Eugene helped Varian over to Cassandra and Fidella, the horse huffing softly at Varian. He smiled at her, petting her muzzle gently, as it had been a while since they had seen each other. When the boy looked to Cass, he saw she was fishing around in one of her saddlebags.

She then pulled out a very familiar item, and Varian’s eyes widened as he caught his breath. It was his goggles, having not seen then since his kidnapping in the forest. Cassandra held them out to him, a warm smile on her red lips.

“Here, maybe these will help you relax.” She offered.

He blinked, looking at the goggles and her in a back and forth motion. He doesn’t know why he was hesitant, but he eventually took them from her, eyes scanning over them. They looked the same, with no new scratches or dents. 

Varian smiled a little, lifting them and fixing them on his head. “Thank you…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

By the time they reached the bottom of the mountain, the sun had set. They hadn’t seen the Saporian airship, so they began their trek back to Corona through the night. While rushing at a decent pace, along with having no stops, they were making reasonable timing, nearing the walls soon.

Varian had been clutching onto Cassandra's back, resting against her as he did his best to not make a sound. The jostling of Fidella’s running wasn’t comfortable to work with, but he only let out a couple of groans and hisses. They had also given him a rag, one he was pressing on his cut cheek. Ruddiger was helping with that, making sure his hand was steady when holding it against the wound.

They hadn’t said much, beyond battle plans and ideas on what to do with the Saporians. They hadn’t brought up any questions with Varian, even though it was clear they wanted to say something. But they were willing to wait until they got home and he was treated, when he would be in the right mind to talk about such things.

Varian wasn’t looking forward to it, desperate to keep the walls inside of him up. But ever since his break down in the tomb, it was crumbling down faster than he could build it right back up. It’s not like he wanted to hold it all in, but he didn’t feel like he was the main problem that should be focused on right now. They had the deal with the Saporians first.

Andrew and his people were most likely not aware that Varian and his friends got out, probably thinking they were wasting away back in the chambers and tomb. At least they might be able to surprise their enemies, now able to warn their people of what’s coming. 

When they passed through the walls’ gates, Varian shot up as he gazed around. It had been over five days since he was taken, and his body felt strange stepping back into his homelands. It's not that this place was different, but rather that he was different. He wasn’t sure yet what he was going to be like after this, though he was confident he was going to have some new traumas and anxieties. How fun…

As the sun was beginning to rise, Varian saw Old Corona in the corner of his eyes. The morning light awaking the farming village, pink and peach hues washing over the buildings. A few memories dashed through Varian’s head, including the argument he had with his father. For a while now, he’s been pushing it into the back of his mind. And he was still trying to do that. 

But he thought about his lab in his house, remembering that he had left some things there that they would need. He looked forward, tapping Cassandra’s back while calling out over the quaking hooves.

“We need to stop at my house. Some of the equipment I need is there!” Varian said, catching everyone’s attention.

The three adults looked over at him, then glancing at Old Corona. Rapunzel and Eugene paused, before gazing at one another and nodding. The royal couple then looked to Cassandra.

“Cass, you take him. We’ll head back to Corona and warn everyone.” Rapunzel requested. “Help bring back any supplies he needs.”

Cassandra nodded right away, having nothing to argue about over it. She tapped Fidella’s side and tugged her reins, guiding the horse to change directions. Varian looked over to Maximus, Rapunzel and Eugene, his friends giving him a reassuring look. He knows they’ll see each other back at the palace, but it felt unnerving to part ways so soon. 

Cass looked over her shoulder, noting Varian’s uneasy look. “Come on, can be co-ladies in waiting again.” She cracked, smirking fondly.

Varian blinked, looking back at her, but he snickered a little. It had been a while since he heard that term, back when he was still so naive, having a crush on this woman. How glad he got over that, because this would be rather embarrassing, remembering how cringe and dorky he used to be around her.

Fidella sprinted into the village, making a beeline dash towards Varian’s house. She knew the place rather well, having lived here for a brief while when Cassandra had turned. Varian had become her rider for a short time, taking care of her while her real owner was away.

When the horse saw the familiar house, and came right up to it before coming to a halt. Varian pressed himself against Cassandra, bracing himself as they stopped. 

When they were steady enough, Cass hopped off first, before helping Varian down. She gave a light gesture to both Owl and Fidella, telling them to wait here. Then the two humans made their way up to the house.

Before they climbed the stairs, Varian paused, hesitating. Cassandra stopped, looking back at him. She could see the many thoughts dashing through his mind, the nervous look in his eyes. Cass knew it wasn’t necessarily the house making him unsure, but who might be inside it currently. But she reached over, taking his hand as gently as she could.

Varian gazed at her, not sure what to say or do. Cassandra gave him a firm nod, telling him it would be alright, that he wasn’t alone, and that this had to be done sooner rather than later. Varian sighed, but did give a light smile as a sign of gratitude.

He had both Cass and Ruddiger, he could face this. With one hand still pressing a rag against his cut, the other petting Ruddiger’s tail for comfort, he began to move up the stairs. He did freeze up for a moment, coming right up to the door. His raccoon could feel how tense he was, purring and nuzzling his hair. 

Cassandra looked over him, deciding to be the one to knock. So she raised a hand and tapped the old wooden door, loud enough for anyone inside to hear. When she pulled away, she glanced back at the boy, seeing him shake a little. So she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. And, while he didn’t react to it, it did help ease him a little.

There was silence for a few seconds, before they heard movement behind the door, someone coming down the halls. Then, Quirin opened the door, the old farmer looking tired. The moment he laid eyes on the three of them, he was snapped wide awake.

Standing there was his son, his child, who had been missing for days. He was alive, he was breathing, and he was back home. 

Varian stared, feeling something bubbling up inside him. His anxieties vanished for a moment, and he shakily launched forward into his father’s chest. Ruddiger squeaked in surprise, but adjusted his position on Varian’s shoulders.

“Dad!” Varian gasped out, already barely wrapping his frail arms around the man.

Quirin blinked a few times, his brain shutting off for a moment, before hugging Varian back. He pulled his son close, feeling Varian’s heartbeat and breathing. This wasn’t some cruel illusion or dream, this was his son, back home and alive.

“Varian.” Quirin breathed, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. 

Ruddiger chittered happily, his family back together finally. While Cassandra observed quietly, feeling something warm blossom inside her, watching the family reunion. 

Varian was tempted to stay like this, feeling safe in his father’s arms. He forgot about all his troubles and woes for a moment. No Saporians, no staff, no Starshard, no anxieties, and no wounds. It was just him, Ruddiger and his father, things he had wished for back in the tomb.

But then Quirin pulled away, kneeling down as he held Varian by the shoulder. The boy blinked, tilting his head, but his expression fell when he saw his father’s concerned face, scanning over Varian. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Quirin questioned, beginning to note every cut and bruise. His son looked beaten and abused, his broken nose making Quirin feel sick. It was all too hard to even gloss over. “Oh, Varian…” The father breathed, shaking his head softly. 

Varian felt himself tense, standing there silently for a few seconds. He felt shameful, making his father so worried. But Varian shouldn’t be the primary concern right now, the Saporians were. It didn’t help that he wasn’t ready to sit down and talk about it, not yet. 

He thought back to the last time they saw each other, the argument they had. The things Varian had said, yelling at his own father, saying how hurt he was over everything. All those words were valid, but they didn’t make Varian feel any less guilty.

Biting his tongue, Varian pulled out of his father’s grip, trying to stand strong. Quirin blinked, his son’s strange shift in expression and mood surprising him. He was about to say something, but Varian spoke first. 

“I’ll be fine, but we have more pressing issues.” The alchemist waved his hand, glancing away. “The Saporians are on their way with a powerful artifact. We need to get my supplies to Corona.”

Quirin’s eyes widened, struggling to take that brief bit of information in quickly. “Hold on I-”

Without giving his father a chance, Varian dashed past, running into the house. Quirin tried stopping him, calling out to his son, but Varian ignored him in favour of racing to his lab. The man’s posture hunched, unnerved by his son’s behaviour. He knew what Varian was doing, and it wasn’t healthy. 

Cassandra looked over to him, understanding the father’s worries. But she wasn’t great at comforting others, and she knew this man had some issues with her. Besides, she had a faint feeling that Varian was reaching his limits soon, so he couldn’t hide away for much longer.

Stepping forward, she caught Quirin’s attention. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do any heavy lifting.” Cassandra said, before walking past and following Varian’s trail.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene moved a few figures across the war table, planning and positioning guards and volunteers. Rapunzel had gone off to talk to her parents, planning to make announcements to the civilians, while Eugene took on his Captain role. Maximus was by his side, observing every move and plan prepared by their leader.

“Send anyone who isn’t helping with the fire fighting down to the tunnels.” The man requested, briefly scanning his eyes around the room. Many guards and other staff members were watching and listening. “Hopefully the flames won’t reach down there.”

They all nodded, some murmuring quietly to each other in the back. He could tell how on edge they were, and he couldn’t really blame them. Their last war involved a demon and corrupt friend, both wielding powers of celestial magic. And while the Saporians weren’t on par with that, they were still a threat nonetheless.

Corona had only recently been getting back on their feet, many repairs from the last fight barely having a chance to settle in. Parts of their city were weak, but their people were high in spirit, Eugene just had to keep that hope ignited. 

Eugene looked down at the map, picking up the boat piece he used to represent the airship. “If the Saporians make it past the cannons and archers, then we have to be ready to use Varian’s alchemy balls to stop the magic.” 

He showed this through moving the ‘airship’, hovering it above the city before placing it down. He then shuffled forward sets of figures, symbolizing them trying to take out the wildfires. 

One of the guards glanced around nervously, staring at the map with uncertainty. He worked up the courage to raise his hand, catching Eugene and Maximus’s attention. The Captain waved a hand at the other man, gesturing for him to speak.

The guard shuffled on the spot, before finding his voice. “We’ll run out of those eventually, what do we do if we can’t shoot them down?”

Eugene tapped his foot, swirling his tongue in thought. That was the hard part, as Corona had no way to fight in the air with the Saporians. They had hot air balloons, but that would be a death sentence with Andrew wielding the staff. They couldn’t fight on equal playing grounds.

The Captain looked down at the map, picking up some figures to place in certain spots, like the bell tower or palace balconies. Basically anywhere high enough.

“I’ll have some of you positioned in the highest buildings. If their airship comes near any of them, try and board it or attach roping.” Eugene ordered, glancing back up at his men.

They, once again, all nodded. But he could see their uneasiness, shuffling eyes that gazed around. He knew this was all hard to take in, barely having enough time to process and make a real plan. 

But Eugene had faith in them all, knowing they have been through worse. And after seeing what they did to Varian, he wasn’t going to back down that easily. His protective nature for his home, friends and family is what flared him up to keep trying. 

He straightened, exploring every one with a firm gaze. “This isn’t going to be easy, but we’ve faced tough foes before.” Eugene smirked with pride, gripping the handle of his sword. “And one thing I learnt is we’re stubborn people, who never back down without a fight.”

Their nervous glances began to change, lighting up to Eugene’s words. His confidence had always had a way to spark people up, pushing them to be the best they could be. 

Eugene took out his blade, holding it high as it reflected the outside light peering in. “Corona never fell to Saporia before, and this time won’t be any different.”

Everyone began standing tall, nodding with strength and hope. They knew he was right, and they weren’t going to back down anytime soon. Especially towards the enemy they’ve had for many generations now. 

“Are you with me?” Eugene called out to them all.

Everyone cheered, burning up with passion and energy, some drawing their own blades. The sight made Eugene feel proud, seeing how far he’s come with his Captain role, the people that trusted and respected him.

With nothing more to say, everyone broke off into groups, planning to get ready. Eugene put his sword away, his eyes wandering to the war table. He was nervous, of course, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

However, someone walked up to him, catching his attention. He first thought it was another guard or staff member wanting to ask a question. Instead, it was a short old woman, wearing a nurse outfit. He blinked, confused by her presence, but turned to see what she wanted.

The woman cleared her throat, looking a little worried. “Captain.” She greeted him, nodding her head in respect. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but we need your help…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The moment she revealed that Varian was having issues, Eugene didn’t hesitate to follow. When Cass came to the castle with the boy, Rapunzel and she had sent him off to be treated. Apparently, it wasn't going well, and Varian wasn’t cooperating. 

Rapunzel was too busy with her parents and people to help, while Cass wasn’t the best option for this. Quirin wasn’t also here yet, busy making arrangements with Old Corona for the incoming fight. So Eugene was their only choice in the end. Not that he minded, having been worrying over Varian since they found him.

The walk to the infirmary was silent, both Eugene and the nurse striding at a quick pace. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but he knew it wasn’t going to be nice. He knew how poor Varian handled smaller injuries, like an accidental cut on glass or a decent gash made by tripping. But he had been tortured and abused, no secret behind that. So it would all be too much for him to deal with.

When they stopped outside of the room, about to enter, the nurse looked up at Eugene. Her eyes glinted with a warning, cautioning him that this wasn’t going to be easy, or pretty. But he gave a stern nod, knowing he can work with whatever was going on.

The nurse reached for the doorknob. “We need to clean the wounds before treating them, but he’s refusing to let anyone near him.” She explained, opening the room and walking in with Eugene.

The moment the man walked in, his sights snapped to Varian. The feeble teen looked miserable, curled up on a chair, hugging his knees closely. He was peeking out at all the other nurses, flinching when one would get too close. Ruddiger, who did want his boy to get help, was on edge as well, seeing how stressed this was all making Varian.

When Varian looked over to the door, seeing Eugene finally, he held his breath. He didn’t look scared or upset when seeing his friend, but he did come across as nervous and uncomfortable. It was clear that Varian knew they wanted to help, but his body and mind were scaring him.

It made Eugene’s heart sink, seeing Varian’s anxiety and traumas sparking up. He knew it was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch. So he made his way over to Varian, who curled his head forward, hiding behind his hair. 

Ruddiger, who was sitting on the bench next to Varian, softened his eyes when he saw the man. He gave Eugene a pleading expression, knowing that the Captain might be able to help his human. 

Eugene stopped in front of Varian, taking in the sight of the trembling and weak boy, before kneeling down. He could hear the alchemist's unsteady breathing, trying to hold back painful hisses and groans.

“Hey, kid…” Eugene spoke, voice incredibly soft and warm. Varian reacted a little, peeking out between his knees. “Come on, they’re just trying to help.” The man gestured to the nurses, who all stood back to watch.

Varian glanced at them, before looking away in shame. He knows that already, and he knew his wounds had to be treated with. But every time one of them tried to touch him, his instincts would betray him. They were still on edge and high alert, giving most physical contact he’s had the past few days was nothing but pain and abuse.

It was like he wasn’t safe, wasn’t back home. His mind kept tricking him into thinking he was on the airship, still stuck in that room, with the Saporians and Andrew wanting to hurt him again. It was frustrating, because Varian knew it wasn’t true, but those thoughts were gripping tightly.

Eugene already understood this, having seen similar reactions from other thieves or orphans he grew up around. It was one of the worst things to see, because even when you know that they’re safe, and they know that too, the past always had a way of sticking to them. The flinches, hesitations, panicked eyes, all habits picked up by those hurt by others.

And Varian was his friend, his little brother, which made it so much harder to watch. They hadn’t even talked about what happened yet, what Varian went through. They didn’t know the darker details of the story, but the writing was all over Varian’s body and spirit. 

Oh, how he was ready to just punch Andrew in the face. But for now, Varian needed him. So Eugene thought to himself, briefly glancing at the other nurses. 

“How about I clean the wounds instead, huh?” Eugene offered, giving Varian a soothing smile. “Then they can stitch them up.”

Varian paused at that, thinking it over. Having Eugene calm him first would probably help prepare him for the stitches, which were going to be way worse than getting the cuts cleaned. So he nodded faintly.

Eugene smiled again, giving a look reassuring Varian that it was ok, that they would take things slowly. The Captain looked over to the nurses, finding the old woman who brought him over to this room. 

“Do you mind if?...” Eugene inquired.

The nurse looked between then, before nodding sharply. “Just be gentle.”

She looked to her co-workers, telling them to leave the area for now. One of them did bring over a bucket of water and cloths for Eugene, placing it by the man, before walking off. 

When their space was clear, Varian settled in his chair, shuffling his feet so that they hung off of his seat. Ruddiger purred to his right, leaning in to nuzzle the boy’s cheek, telling him he would be right by his side for this.

Eugene pulled the bucket over, putting it in a good spot, before looking over Varian once more. He gazed over the shirt the boy was wearing, seeing the creamy colour now stained with blood and grime. They were definitely throwing it out after this. 

“Alright, gonna have to remove the shirt first.” Eugene stated, reaching over to unbutton it.

Varian reacted, pulling away and hugging his torso, trying to protect it from Eugene. The man bit his tongue, already seeing how hard this was going to be. He had to take it slow and gently, as not to startle or push Varian.

Eugene pulled his hand back, holding it up to show he means no harm. “Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright…” He spoke, doing his best to ease the boy.

Varian shook a little, breathing hitching. “I don’t…” Was all he could really utter.

The teen didn’t understand why he was behaving like this, thinking it was all ridiculous. This is Eugene, one of his friends. He trusted the man with his life, though not cleaning his wounds apparently? But he just couldn’t get the image of Andrew out of his mind, thoughts of that knife glistening in his thoughts.

Eugene shook his head lightly. “I know, it hurts and you don’t want to look at it. But it needs to be treated.” He moved his hand, resting it on Varian’s knee. The boy did flinch a little, but didn’t pull away this time. “I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Varian scanned over him, taking in the man’s soft posture and expression. He thought over his words, before inspecting the flimsy drenched bandages peeking out from under his sleeves. Varian really didn’t want to do this, to be able to see what his old cellmate did to him. But there were no other options, and he had to be smart about it.

Ruddiger cooed to him, pawing at his hair. Varian glanced at him, seeing his little critter trying to urge him, telling him that this would help him. So Varian looked back at Eugene, sighing, before relaxing back into his chair once more.

Moving his hand a lot slower this time, Eugene began unbuttoning the ragged shirt. Varian shuttered to himself, but didn’t make any other reaction, trying to force himself to stay on the spot.

“There we go…” Eugene quietly cheered, hoping to use praises to settle Varian.

When he was done, he gestured for Varian to shuffle forward, needing more room to slip off the piece of clothing. Varian followed his command, staying quiet as the shirt was slipped off of him, but did let out a hiss from between his teeth at one point. 

His movement was a bit automatic, Eugene noted, making him wonder if it was just his way of coping, or something he picked up when pushed around by the Saporians. That would be something to ask later, as he cringed at the stained shirt in his hand, dropping it to the floor. He made a mental note to ask one of the nurses to bring spare clothing after this.

Eugene ignored the bruises on Varian’s bare chest for the moment, choosing to regard the wounds once he could see them all. His eyes flickered over to the bandages, painted red with dry blood.

He looked to Varian, who was also glancing at the covered cuts. When the boy looked at him, Varian bit his lip and nodded, turning his head away as he knew this wasn’t going to be fun.

Eugene took the end of the bandages, beginning to peel them off. Parts of it were fine, sliding off with ease. But others needed a tug here and there, gripping to Varian’s skin from the dry and sticky blood. Each time that happened, Varian whined and whimpered under his breath.

“Shh, easy.” Eugene hushed, feeling disgusted underneath it all. Just what had the Saporians done to him?

When he finished removing the bandages from the left arm, he chucked it in the bin nearby, then looked to the set across the right arm. They were a lot heavy with their blood, and he had a feeling that the wounds might be more drastic. 

Varian still didn’t look, clenching his eyes shut as his nails dug into the armrest. Ruddiger was still talking to him, trying to distract Varian as best he could. The boy did appreciate it, even if he couldn’t express that right now.

Eugene began removing the second line of bandages, struggling a little with this one. When he came up to the two more significant wounds, Varian groaned and squirmed in his seat, eyes watering a little. It almost made Eugene falter, mentally noting that someone had torn these cuts further, but pressed on.

When it was done, putting the tainted medical cloth in the bin, Eugene pulled back to observe it all. It took all of his might to not look away and control his boiling anger.

Varian’s body was painted with patches of ghastly purple and blue bruises, scattered all over himself, contrasting with his pale skin. His thin, frail body had been beaten and hit everywhere that Eugene looked, noting a couple of boot prints as well. His arms were covered with dry and wet blood, raw dark red cuts sticking out like a sore thumb. The two bigger wounds were twisted, pulled opened by someone in an effort to torture the boy. 

Eugene stared, not realising he had gone quiet. It’s not like he hadn't seen stuff like this before, even much more gory things. But it still hurt to look at, hopelessly wishing he could go back, to have saved Varian from all of this. 

“I’m sorry, Varian.” Eugene breathed, shoulders slumping.

Varian looked away, a grim and sorrowful look in his expression. “You didn’t do this…”

Eugene pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “I presume it was Andrew.” He openly stated.

He regretted saying that, seeing Varian flinch at that name. But it was enough of an answer for Eugene. Yup, he was definitely going to stab the Saporian leader, and no one was going to stop him.

“Scumbag.” Eugene scoffed.

But his outward anger vanished, as Varian shuttered. This wasn’t the time to be raging, so Eugene pulled himself together, reaching over and taking one of Varian’s hands. He used his thumb to rub it softly, soothing the trembling teen.

Ruddiger whimpered, licking Varian’s cheek, his whiskers lightly tickling his human’s face. Slowly, the two managed to calm Varian’s breathing, allowing him a moment to hold himself back together.

Eugene let go, going over to the bucket of water. He slid it closer, before taking one of the cloths and dipping it in. The water wasn’t cold, thanks to Varian’s heated plumbing, which made the Captain smile fondly.

He ringed out the cloth, glancing up at Varian. “Warm water, eh?”

He succeeded in making the boy crack a tiny smile, but it vanished when Eugene brought the damp cloth over to his left arm. Varian didn’t pull away, but tensed, holding his breath for a moment. Eugene paused, knowing that this was going to hurt. But it needed to be done, even if he didn’t want to bring Varian more pain.

Sighing, Eugene tilted his head lightly. “I know, I know, just try and sit still.”

Varian bit his lip, nodding stiffly, his hands already gripping at the ends of the armrests. And Eugene began wiping away the blood, having to press a little harder to get rid of the dry bits. Varian couldn’t help but gasp, groan, hiss, whine and whimper, all in a low and quiet voice. 

Eugene didn’t stop, knowing that prolonging it would only make it worse. It was like ripping a bandaid off, but a hundred times worse. He would whisper soothingly to Varian, trying to keep him calm, making sure the boy didn’t fall into a panic attack.

Ruddiger’s ear folded, hating all the sounds his human was making. He knows this is good for him, but that didn’t settle the raccoon in any way. So he glared at Eugene, having nowhere else to direct his frustrations at. 

Eugene raised a brow at Ruddiger, seeing him in the corner of his eye. “I think your rodent wants to hurt me.” He noted, reaching to replace his already filthy cloth.

Varian looked over to his animal friend, using his free arm and hand to pet him. “He’s just protective…” Ruddiger purred, relaxing to Varian’s touch. The alchemist then looked back at Eugene, giving him a look. “Besides, he’s not a rodent, raccoons are Carnivora of the Procyonidae family.”

“Oh?” Eugene smirked, wetting his new cloth.

Varian shrugged lightly, huffing under his breath. “Common misconception.”

Hearing Varian speak in his scientific ways was nice to hear, something Eugene had dearly missed. And it provided a nice distraction for the blue-striped teen, moving his thoughts somewhere else.

Eugene pressed the cloth on his arm again, accidentally drawing out another groan. He gave an apologetic look, before continuing. He knew Varian needed to talk, and Eugene thought of something when looking at the boy’s raccoon.

“So why the name Ruddiger?” Eugene questioned, careful in his movements around the cuts.

Varian swallowed, taking a steady breath, still looking away from the cleaning of his wounds. “It’s from the German poem ‘The Nibelungenlied’. I liked the name.” He blushed a little, mumbling under his breath. “Thought it sounded cute for him…”

Ruddiger happily chirped, proudly sitting. Varian smiled at him, always glad to hear that his friend liked the name he was given. When he originally took in Ruddiger, the raccoon had been very picky when it came to names. 

It was a still an odd story as to how Ruddiger came into his life. He used to just be a simple pest around his home and farm, often getting caught in Varian’s traps. But, unlike other animals, he never seemed to learn his lesson. Most of the other critters would move on to other houses, but Ruddiger was determined, always popping by at least once a day.

He was clearly looking for food, but it also became apparent to Varian that the raccoon was also curious. He seemed to want to learn more about the boy, what this human could do. Varian had even seen Ruddiger outside of his home, watching the boy from a tree. He was probably intrigued since most other people at Old Corona were very cruel and harsh towards pests, unlike Varian, who dealt with them in another way.

And, well, one thing led to another, and Ruddiger just kind of became part of his life. That had been an ‘exciting’ day when his father finally caught him, not kicking him out only because of Varian’s puppy eyes. And now he was blessed with such a loyal friend.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Eugene pressed a little too hard on one wound, struggling to get the patches of dry blood off. Thankfully, it was the last spot on his left arm.

Eugene pulled back. “Sorry…”

Now it was time for the right arm, and it was going to feel much worse. Varian didn’t dare look at it, already feeling queasy at the memory when Andrew dug his fingers into the two cuts.

Eugene allowed him a moment, waiting for a sign to move forward. Ruddiger cooed to Varian, rubbing his face against his human’s shoulder. Varian took a few deep breaths, biting his tongue as he nodded.

He felt Eugene wipe the cloth around his wrist, and Varian had to hold himself back from tugging away. He thought about his original scars, the ones made by his prison cuffs. Now he had to deal with a whole new set of marks, reminding him of his kidnapping. The one on his cheek hurt the most, because the ones on his arms he could hide, not that one as much.

The Captain squinted, taking in every detail of Varian. The outside wounds were very obvious, but he was worried about what was going on in the boy’s head. Varian was smart, but radiated anxiety and mental health issues. He wasn’t good at taking care of himself, as Eugene knew rather well. He had seen how the boy works until he collapses, forgets to eat and drink, and is always quick to take the blame. 

And knowing Andrew, that man was clever. While he is disturbing and the scum of the earth, he knows how to play Varian. He knew too much about the boy, what words to say to eat away at Varian. He had been the one to string Varian along, when the teenager had no one else left. There was no doubt, in Eugene’s mind, that he said things to Varian.

Eugene briefly glanced up at Varian. “How are you holding up?”

Varian tensed a little, opening his eyes to look off at the side of the room. His gaze was unfocused, foggy, thoughts and memories flashing in his head. It was easy to see a lot was going on in his mind, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Varian sat there in silence for a good while. He didn’t know what to say, where to begin, so he spoke what came to his mind first. “I don’t know…” He breathed, shoulders slumping.

Eugene paused, looking back up at him. Varian swallowed, breathing too slow, too many itches scratching at him. The teen knew he should talk, to tell someone about what happened behind the scenes, but his brain went numb when trying to find the right words.

He thought about the airship, thought about Haco’s notes, thought about the tomb, thought about the Starshard, thought about the Saporians, thought about Andrew. He wasn’t even sure how he was holding himself together still, after everything he went through.

But those dark thoughts come back, many of the things he sobbed about when it was just him and Solana. The lingering memories of what Andrew said to him, while he was chained up to the wall being tortured. 

“It hurts…” Varian rasped, eyes shaking. "And I just...I couldn’t get away from it.” 

Eugene sighed, seeing Varian struggling with it all. The boy needed time, a lot of it, and there were things he might not bring up or talk about right now. They had to help him piece by piece, and Eugene was willing to handle the first bit.

“Well, you’re safe now.” He reassured, going back to cleaning the wounds. “And you’ll survive, you’re a tough one.” Eugene offered him a smile.

His expression fell when seeing Varian’s face. The kid’s lips were quivering, a few tears lingering in those glassy blue eyes. He was on the verge of breaking down, and Eugene knew he had to push him, just a little bit, if only to get him to talk. 

Ruddiger seemed to agree too, headbutting Varian’s face, urging him to speak. Varian closed his eyes, trying to hold back a whimper. 

Eugene stopped, using his free hand to rub one of Varian’s knees softly. “It’s going to be alright, Varian.” When the boy finally looked at him, Eugene gave him a knowing look. “But I’m not going to push and press you. I know Andrew would have said some things to you, things you’re clearly conflicted about.” 

Varian looked away again, his expression saying it all. Eugene knew him too well, having seen a similar look back when Varian first reformed, when he first left the Saporians. When things had been relaxing after the Saporian takeover, Eugene had caught the boy by the dungeon entrance, contemplating if he wanted to go see Andrew or not. 

There had been a long talk between Varian and Eugene, where the man had urged Varian to try and move on, but leaving it as Varian’s choice. And his words seemed to help, as Varian didn’t go visit his ex-friends, choosing to try and move on from it all. Eugene believes that when they started to bond, their friendship only growing from there.

Right now, it's not that Varian wants to see the Saporians, but the idea that he can’t get them out of his head, their words still tugging him around. And there was no quick way to fix this, to wipe away those thoughts and make Varian magically better. It would take time, but it would be worth it, even if some things still linger.

Eugene took his hand once more, rubbing it softly. “I’m here to talk to. Trust me, I know how difficult it can be to put yourself out there, scared that no one will care.”

Back when he was Flynn Ryder, Eugene never took the time to slow down, to sit and talk with someone, because he didn’t believe anyone would care about the emotional baggage under it all. To the world and people around him, he was just a fun-loving thief, a daredevil with no care.

It wasn’t until Rapunzel, the love of his life, saw more to him. She wanted to listen, wanted to care, wanted to be by his side. She was the first to see more under his mask, and loving every detail of it.

When Varian looked back at him, Eugene gazed back without hesitation. “But I’ll listen.”

Varian mulled over those words, Eugene’s caring and understanding look pushing him to speak. And Varian did want to talk, wanted to say something, too exhausted to hold himself back anymore. 

He closed his eyes, doing his best to slow down his thoughts and memories. He couldn’t mention everything, so he thought about the voice that was haunting him the most.

With his free hand, Varian brushed his hair back. “He would...bring up prison life, or when I worked with him.” His voice was unsteady, unsure in himself. But he was drowned in his mind, not even feeling Eugene cleaning his cuts this time. “The person I used to be…”

All the things Andrew taunted at him, reminding Varian what he once was. He knew how to push his buttons, to make him think twice. Varian wanted to be stronger than that, to have Andrew’s words have no effect on him. But they had all been sharp enough to pierce through his barriers. 

The boy felt his eyes water, swallowing as he struggled to speak. He could vaguely feel Ruddiger, the critter pawing at him softly. 

Varian shook his head lightly, opening his eyes to see everything looking hazy. “He kept talking about how screwed up I was, and still am…” He struggled out, voice cracking. “Using my past to taunt me, saying how it still hurts, how you all abandoned me…”

Eugene paused at that, not looking up at Varian. It was fairly obvious that Andrew would use Varian’s villain past as a weapon, but Eugene hadn’t even thought about the times before that. 

There had been many talks about what happened, and who should be rightly blamed for what. Even Eugene took some of the blame, knowing he should have checked up on Varian, especially if no one else was going to. 

He’s not sure why he never did. Sure, he and Varian weren’t particularly close back then, but the man was an adult, he should have known better. But most of his concerns laid with Rapunzel at the time, putting her above the fates of others. It seems young love blinded him.

Varian hiccuped, whimpering quietly. “And I hated it, because he wasn’t wrong…” A few tears rolled down his face, crying softly. “It does still hurt, and I’m not happy…”

That's why many of those words hurt, because Andrew wasn’t exactly lying. He was right in that the Kingdom did fail Varian, that the royal family failed Varian. They pushed him too many times until he snapped.

And Varian didn’t feel like he was allowed to be upset, that it was all in the past and he should just forget about it. Everyone else seems to have, then why can’t he?

But Eugene reached his hand over, resting it on Varian’s shoulder. The boy snapped his sights up, looking at Eugene with large watery eyes. The man was gazing at him, understanding where this was going.

“And that’s ok.” Eugene assured, levelling himself to be equal with Varian. “You went through some awful things, at such a young age. You were storming with unchecked emotions, and no one helped you.” The Captain consoled, hickory eyes gazing softly. “You’re allowed to be upset with what happened, mad even.” 

Varian took a sorrowful breath, weakly trying to shrug Eugene’s hand off. “But I hurt people…” When he couldn’t remove the man’s hand, he stopped. Lowering his head, Varian quietly sobbed out. “I keep messing up, even now. I didn’t want to give Andrew the map, the staff. But that ended up happening anyway.”

Eugene shook his head, gently brushing the underside of Varian’s chin. The boy flinched, but looked back up to face Eugene. “What Andrew and the Saporians did to you was not your fault.” The man sharply, but calmly stated, leaving no room for arguing. “Kid, they tortured you and pushed you around, you shouldn’t listen to them.”

Varian didn’t look convinced, dropping his gaze again. He knows he shouldn't listen, knows he shouldn’t think about it, but it was easier said than done. He had been the one to give them those things, to allow Andrew the chance to find them. He even used his own powers to help, almost killing someone in the process. How was he supposed to live with that?

The guard scanned over his young friend, noting his unsure and tired expression. Quickly, Eugene searched for the right words to say, something to draw Varian out again.

“Would you blame me if the Baron forced me to steal something for him?” Eugene asked, tilting his head lightly.

Varian blinked, looking at him as he sniffled. “N-No...”

“Would you blame Rapunzel if someone tortured her into working for them?” Eugene queried again.

Varian’s eyes widened at the idea. “Never!”

“Would you blame your dad if he hurt someone when he was mind-controlled?” Eugene questioned one last time.

Varian faltered, thinking back to the fight with Zhan Tiri. Thankfully, his father hadn’t hurt anyone drastically, and Varian had temporarily stopped him for some time. But as he thought it over, he knew he couldn’t blame his father, if someone had gotten hurt, had been killed even. It was a situation Quirin had no control in. But this was different, because Varian hadn’t been mind controlled, this was his doing, right?

Eugene leaned in, brushing one of Varian’s dark strands to the side, causing the boy’s eyes to flicker back into focus. He saw no hate or anger in Eugene's gaze, only love and gentleness.

“And none of us blame you for what happened.” Eugene said, his words full of warmth. “It was a stressful and painful situation you were in.”

Varian gazed over him, a part of him still struggling to accept those words as truth. He knows Eugene wasn’t lying, as the man was often blunt and honest with the people he loves. Then why was Varian having a hard time believing him?

“And about the problem with the past.” Eugene shook his head faintly. “Varian, you’re allowed to be mad at us, me even. Just because you forgive, does not mean you need to forget.”

Those words made the boy pause, thinking over it. It was something he’s been wanting to hear. The idea that forgiveness does not equal forgetting. No, because what forgiveness really meant is that you acknowledge what happened, you know the rights and wrongs with it, yet you're not brushing it off to the side and forgetting it, instead willing to live with it. To accept that the past happened, that there was a mistake made and you want to give a chance to fix things.

And it’s what Varian has been trying to do. He knew long ago that forgiveness was something he had to earn, but not everyone was going to give it. But that shouldn’t dictate his life, as he should do good things without expecting a reward.

And he thought back to the blizzard, to the months where he was alone. Andrew was right, it does still hurt. But maybe it was time to finally admit that.

“I guess I am a little upset with you still…” Varian uttered, before looking back at Eugene. The boy cracked a tiny smile. “Mr Flynn Ryder.” He teased tiredly.

Eugene blinked, before rolling his eyes and snorting. “Ha ha” He shook his head, wiping away the last of the blood on Varian’s arm. “I've upset a lot of people before, you know?” He smirked, thinking back to some good old memories. “You should have seen my ex-fiancé.”

Varian huffed out a quiet laugh, having heard the story of Stalyan and her attempted wedding. Oh, how he wished he had been included on that road trip, it sounded fun and chaotic. 

Ruddiger smiled fondly at him, happy to see his boy laughing again, as little as it was. Eugene was the same as well, feeling some of the tension leave the room.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last, because he tried to move the cloth towards the cut on Varian’s cheek. “Just one more to do.”

Varian’s eyes widened, flinching away violently when it barely made contact with him. Eugene pulled back, having not expected the reaction. But his eyes filled with worry when seeing Varian shake and quiver, breathing becoming too fast.

Varian’s mind had tricked him once more, having flashed a brief image of Andrew in his head. For a split second, he was back in that room, back in those chains, staring up at the Saporian in horror, feeling that cold knife against his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I just...he…” Varian sputtered, unable to think or speak clearly.

He couldn’t control himself, gripping at his hair and curling in on himself. Ruddiger squealed, slipping onto Varian’s lap, holding himself up on the boy’s chest, trying to snap him out of it.

Eugene leaned in, watching the poor boy fall into a panic attack. It was scary how quick this one came around. But he had to help, already reaching over and cradling the fearful child into his arms.

The man brushed his fingers through the boy’s locks. “It’s ok, kid, it’s ok.” Eugene hushed, feeling Varian grip onto him, trembling and whimpering.

He rubbed circles around the teen’s back, rocking him softly. Varian’s breathing was erratic, constantly gasping and whining, his throat flaring up with dry pain. He didn’t want to open his eyes, in fear of being back in that room, scared to see Andrew again.

Eugene didn’t falter once in his comforting, holding Varian close against his chest. “Breathe, ok? Just breathe…” He whispered, taking it slowly as he could.

Varian whimpered, pressing the side of his face against the man’s shirt. He tried steadying his breathing, listening to Eugene’s words. In his head he repeated to himself, saying that he was safe, he was home, that this was Eugene, not Andrew.

Ruddiger was licking at his face, which helped in distracting Varian from his unsettling thoughts. The boy, with one hand still gripping Eugene’s uniform, picked up Ruddiger in the other, hugging his little animal closely.

And they all stayed like that for a good while, giving Varian all the time he needed in pulling himself back together. There was no judgement, no shame, only support and love. Varian had been so used to the Saporians treating him like trash, that he had almost forgotten how caring his friends were. He had missed it, so dearly.

His breathing settled, his body a little limp from the energy he wasted. He rested against Eugene, relaxing in his hold, Ruddiger purring in his grasp. That sense of safety came back to him finally.

Eugene gazed down at him. “There we go, better?”

Varian paused, before nodding slowly. Eugene pulled away, helping the boy rest back in his chair. When he grabbed the cloth again, he waited for Varian to give the go-ahead, then went to clean the last cut.

Ruddiger stayed on Varian’s lap, curling up and continuing to purr, the vibrating feeling keeping Varian calm. The boy patted him, choosing to focus on how soft Ruddiger was, noting every strand of hair to distract himself.

When it was all done, Eugene pulled away, giving Varian a proud look. “Finished.” Varian nodded at him, watching Eugene place the dirty cloth to the side. “But now you need to get your stitching.”

Varian bit his lip, reaching out and grabbing Eugene’s hand. The man blinked, tilting his head lightly. Varian glanced away, a little embarrassed.

“C-Can you stay for that?” The boy asked, knowing that the next part was going to be a nightmare. “Please?

Eugene smiled at him, nodding softly. “Of course…”

.


	11. Star That Shines The Brightest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has some long talks with the people he loves, along with settling things within his mind.
> 
> However, the Saporians are back, readying to start their fight with Corona. And it might be up to Varian to stop them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Time for the final fight! Cracking out all the big guns now!**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Cassandra  
> Pascal  
> Maximus  
> Fidella  
> Owl  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  King Frederic  
> Queen Arianna  
> Lance  
> Angry ‘Kiera’  
> Red ‘Catalina’  
> Corona Citizens **
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Clementine  
> Kai  
> Maisie  
> Juniper  
> Other Saporians Ocs  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Blood (Both in dreams and the real world), Background Deaths Implied, Past Death, Illness, Violence/Abuse, Swearssss, Some Dark Thoughts!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Quirin’s love story is, well, not what you’d expect from a Brotherhood member. No dashing knight rescuing a damsel, no rival relationship turned into love when forced to work together, but something cute and simple.

He still remembers the day he first met Ulla. She had joined the Dark Kingdom, becoming a researcher to help study the Moonstone, trying to find ways to end the darkness. She was introduced to the Brotherhood members a few days after moving in. When Quirin saw her, his initial judgement of her, based on looks alone, was she would be a small, shy and a quiet young woman. But no, she proved him wrong very quickly, showing she was a bold, intelligent and an honest woman instead, who could and would stand up for herself every chance she got.

He thinks the day he started to feel something more for her was when she argued with Hector, won, and suffered no consequences from it. The fact she somehow unnerved Hector of all people earned a lot of respect. Adira had been very amused that day, laughing off in the corner after seeing her brother’s face by the end of it. 

Then the little flirts started happening. Nothing major at first, mostly Ulla making passing comments about Quirin’s looks and physique, ones that went right over his head. It wasn’t until Adira slapped him on the back of the head and pointed it out to him, that he finally realised what was happening.

So, after much debate with himself, he decided to give it a try, to see where it led. He grabbed some flowers, went to Ulla’s house and asked her out for dinner. Honestly, he doesn’t still understand how that dorky move managed to get her to say yes. But it was one of the best decisions in his life.

He was blessed with a wonderful woman, one who knew what to say, how to act and how to live. He doesn’t know what would have become of him when the King sent them all away if Ulla wasn’t with him. Probably similarly spending his years like his other siblings. 

It had been his wife’s suggestion to settle down somewhere, and they eventually found their way to Corona. Quirin made friends with the King, became a village leader after the last one passed away, and found a new job in farming. Not the life he depicted himself having, but it was relaxing after spending so many years in a place like the Dark Kingdom. 

And then he was blessed again. He had seen how his wife looked at the village children, how she’d have reading sessions with them, watching out for them when they were around. Though it only finally clicked for him when she came up to him and, without hesitation, asked if they could have a baby. 

He wasn’t sure at first, having never seen himself being a father. But after a long talk, he agreed. His fears of initial parenthood vanished the moment he held his son. And Quirin finally had the family life he never thought he’d have.

He doesn’t know much about Ulla’s original family, only that things ended similar to how he left his own family. When both became legal adults, they left their homes on bitter terms, never looking back. They never heard anything from them again, and never told them about Varian. And they both wanted to keep it like that.

But that all turned upside down when darkness grew in his life again. But not from something magical, like the Moonstone, but rather the hand of death, cursing his wife with an untreatable illness. 

Quirin had seen death many times before, but nothing like this. People he had cared about that had died were either killed by murder, during wars and fights, or by the Moonstone’s unstable energy. Those moments hurt and were hard to go through, but this was something more. This was his wife, the mother of his only child, dying away slowly and painfully. And there was nothing he could do. No sword to block, no magical remedies to use, and no god to plead to.

So when he found himself looking at Ulla, seeing her laying in bed, patches of blood on her shirt and on the nearby cloths she was using, it was always hard to watch. How pale her fair skin had become, how weak and frail her body was. And yet her eyes, as hazy as they were, still held a strong gaze in the face of death.

Quirin eyed her, watching from the doorway. Ulla was looking out the window, staring out at the night horizon from their view. He could tell she hated sitting around, having nothing to do. She had become bedridden one month ago, and she was only becoming sicker by the day.

When she noticed her husband in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to face him. Quirin faltered a little, dread inside him always whispering whenever he had to look at his dying wife. Ulla seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything. She already knew very well how her husband felt about this, and couldn’t blame him for feeling this way.

Besides, she had other things going on in her head. When she glanced down by his legs, she saw no little boy clinging to his father. Ulla’s eyes softened, and she looked back at Quirin.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath to make sure she wouldn’t start a coughing fit, before rasping out. “Did you get him to bed?...”

Quirin slowly nodded, finally entering the room. “He passed out after the third book…”

Varian had been struggling to understand all that was happening. He was smart, knowing his mother was sick. But he was still so young, so innocent. He had never seen death like this before, especially with family. His parents had said things, trying to ease in the idea that Ulla wasn’t going to be around for much longer, but the child believed that if he tried hard enough, loved her enough, then maybe fate will change its mind.

It was hard for Quirin, having to take care of his sick wife, while also taking care of his son. Varian wanted to spend his time around his mother as much as possible, to the point where Quirin had to distract him, or drag him away to get him to sleep, eat or even bathe. 

Ulla wishes she could do more, as she loved Varian, dearly. She never lied to him about what was happening, but wasn’t blunt and straightforward about it either, trying to teach her child what death was about, in a way he could understand. But this was something you have to experience to truly understand, and time was drawing to an end for her soon.

Still, Ulla managed a weak smile, thinking about Varian. “That’s my boy…”

Unfortunately, that caused a coughing fit. She had no time to grab for a cloth, having to spit bits of blood onto her sleeves. Quirin’s eyes widened, speed walking over to her side. He knelt down by the bed, rubbing her back, waiting for the painful scene to end.

When Ulla pulled away, a strand of blood and saliva dripped from her mouth. Quirin eyed it, feeling sick himself. But he grabbed a cloth, before reaching over and wiping her face. Ulla relaxed, letting him clean her off, before laying back down.

“Thank you, dear…” She croaked, head sinking into her pillow. 

Quirin simply nodded, placing the stained fabric away. He then helped her drink some water, making sure she was comfortable, before taking his seat next to her. Without needing to say anything, the pair reached for each others’ hands, holding one another softly. 

They knew what was coming, something the doctor told them long ago. If either was honest, they kind of wished that the illness was faster, then they wouldn’t have to drag out these last few months, watching Ulla wither away. The only good thing about this, was that they at least had time to say their goodbyes.

Ulla glanced at her bedside table, a family picture sitting on it. Her pale eyes stared at Varian, the little boy being held up by his father in the portrait. Many thoughts went through her head, all surrounding her child, and how his life will be once she is gone. 

She frowned, light frustration and sorrow in her tired voice. “I think what I hate about this most is that I won’t get to see Varian grow…” She turned away, looking up at the stone roof. “What he’ll be like in five or ten years. What he’ll look like when he’s an adult. What he’ll achieve in the future…” Ulla openly mused to her husband, sombrely.

Quirin looked over to her, taking in her words. While he had some issues towards being a parent, things he was still working on, Ulla had no hesitation in taking on the motherhood role. She was perfect for it, and wanted to do so much with Varian. She had things planned out, knowledge to pass on and love to forever give.

Ulla hummed softly in thought, feeling the wedding ring on her finger. “Who’s he’ll fall in love with…” She looked away from the roof, sadness cracking at her voice. “What his own kids will be like…”

Quirin’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Ulla…” He whispered.

Ula paused, looking back at him. She hated when he apologised about something like this, things out of his control. Quirin was so used to being a knight, a protector. He struggled to understand how he couldn’t help, how he couldn’t save her.

She shook her head lightly. “Don’t...Death is a force with no favourites…”

He didn’t seem convinced, especially when seeing her like this. It was still baffling how she could seem so calm and collected, despite being the one dying, while he was a mess of himself. He should be the strong one, should be the braver one, doing whatever he could to keep his family together. But he was having a hard time looking after Varian by himself, barely holding himself together whenever he talked with Ulla.

He briefly looked outside, seeing the full moon, shining down on them. To most, it would look beautiful, guiding them in the night. But to Quirin, it felt like it was mocking him.

When he looked back at his wife, desperation started seeping into his voice. “Maybe there’s still something I can do, something I can find.” He leaned in a little, eyes scanning over his stricken wife. “Then you can stay, then you can see Varian grow, then I won’t have to-”

She cut him off, managing to put on a stern gaze. “Quirin…”

He stopped himself. She always had a way of keeping him in line, a way to snap him out of his panicked words. Again, how was it she was so sharp, so blunt, accepting death in such a way that he couldn’t barely comprehend?

Ulla looked over him, judging his posture and expression. She wasn’t a fool, she knew that there were means to save her, ways to go against death. The story in Corona was well known, how the King found a way to save his dying wife and unborn child. To many, it was a blessing and happy tale, but many also couldn’t see the darker side to it.

Adira had sent them a message some time ago, warning them that the black rocks were on the move, in search of the missing light. And the Princess, one born of golden blonde hair, had been taken in the night, lost from her family. Ulla knew too well that this wasn’t something to mess around with, to try and beat, because the consequences were too dangerous to face.

Ulla turned away from Quirin, firm in her opinion. “I will not allow you to go out there and try and cheat fate…”

Quirin gazed at her, giving a look that expressed that he wanted to argue, to say more. But one quick glare from her kept him quiet. If there was one thing he knew about his wife, is that she is not one you want to debate with.

When she was sure he wouldn’t speak, Ulla sighed, and her glare vanished. “The King did the same, and the darkness has been growing ever since...”

Quirin looked away, shamefully. He had tried to warn Frederic, telling him what might come if he chose to remove the Sundrop. But Quirin had also been the one to tell him about it in the first place. The blessing of the sun was a story that passed around Corona, but Quirin had practically confirmed its existence when he had talked about the Moonstone and shown the piece of the scroll he owns. 

The old farmer had thought the King to be somewhat of a fool, choosing two lives over the fates of many others. But now, seeing his own wife in a similar situation, he came to understand just how Frederic felt. 

Ulla understood this too, but she wanted to be the one to make the final decision. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew my life was the reason others got hurt…” She shook her head, eyes glimpsing at the picture of her family again. “Especially you and Varian...”

Being a woman of science and knowledge, she knew very well about the idea of giving and receiving. The balance that the world strives to maintain. Magic was even stronger about it, creating forces beyond anything she could imagine. 

And Quirin knew the basics of those ideas as well, but he wasn’t as logical as her. As a warrior, he found it easier to swing a blade, to block with his shield, to pin his attacker. All of this was harder to go through, because he couldn’t react on instinct, he couldn’t strike a move that would end everything. All he could do was wait for it to be over. 

“But I…” Quirin hesitated, pleading with his wife to think otherwise. “Ulla, I don’t know if I can do this without you.” The man lamented, rubbing her hand softly. “I just can’t imagine my world without you…”

Ulla tilted her head lightly, thinking over his words. “You lived without me once before…”

Quirin blinked lightly, feeling bitterness dig into him. “That doesn’t mean I want to go back to that lifestyle…”

She sighed, closing her eyes to think. She knew he was right, that things would never be the same once she passed on. But that was the thing, life changes, the world changes. Death and life were something common, something that had to happen. But that didn’t make it any easier to deal with.

“And it’ll be worse. Because I do know you, I do love you, and we have a child.” Quirin added on, his deep voice breaking on him. “Everything in this world will just remind me of you, what I don’t have anymore…”

Every flower he would see, would remind him of how sweet Ulla was. Every bird that sings will remind him how heavenly her voice was. Every mountain will remind him how bold and unmoving she was. How was he supposed to live with that?

And Varian, the poor boy, needed his mother. It was fairly obvious how much he was taking after Ulla. The times they would spend in the lab, reading books out under a tree, or even hiking in the woods to view and study the nature around them. Many things that Quirin could never take the role of.

Ulla squinted her eyes, gazing at him with a knowing look. “You’ll have to learn how to…” She stated, as harsh as it sounded. “You will grieve over me, Quirin. And you’re allowed to be sorrowful over all of this…” 

She wasn’t going to be blinding her husband. She couldn’t ask for him to be happy, to try and smile when she dies. No, because you should grieve when you lose someone you love. You’re allowed to be sad, angry, numb and hurt. 

Ulla had seen what grief and death had done to others. How people can lose themselves to it, or deny their emotions to be let out, for fear of hurting others or themselves. It wasn’t something easy to go through, and no one should be expected to move on so quickly, to try and pretend that things are alright. 

In the end, you have to find the balance. A way to live, to grieve, but not lie to yourself or drown in sorrows. And everyone faces things differently, including death. You just have to find what works for you.

Ulla moved her hand out of his, sliding it up his arm in a soothing manner. “But the only thing you can do with that grief is learn to live with it…”

Quirin gazed over her, the wisdom she spoke, putting him into deep thought. He wanted to trust her words, to follow her advice. But he doesn’t know how he’ll react, how things will be once she’s gone. And it scares him. 

Ulla could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and she can’t honestly blame him. Yet there was more she needed to say, to add on. “But don’t lose yourself to it…” She uttered, wanting him to understand what to do next. As in her head, an image of her baby flashed in her mind. “Because Varian needs you…”

Her husband tensed a little, thinking of his son. Quirin had no confidence that he could be a single parent. He loves Varian, deeply, but things worked because Ulla was here. How was he supposed to take on a role that wasn’t meant for him?

But he knows that it’s unfair to think like that. Varian was their child, their responsibility. They chose to have him, so it was their task in raising him, taking care of him, even if only one of them could. 

Ulla gave a watery smile, a few tears in her eyes. “He’s my smart little Magpie. But he doesn’t quite understand all of this…”

She looked to the doorway, thinking about her currently sleeping child. The questions he had asked, wanting to understand what was happening to his mother, wanting to know why death was such a cruel thing. Much like Ulla, he needed to know how things worked and why. But this was something that even she didn’t have a proper answer for.

She gazed at the doorway a little longer, whispers echoing in her head. “He’ll need you. And I want you to give him twice as much love when I’m gone…” She looked back at Quirin, a pleading glint in her eyes. “Fill in the parts I’ll leave behind…”

Quirin bit his lip, feeling his posture falter. He wanted to say yes, wanted to agree, if only to ease her worries, but he wasn’t sure he could fulfil such a request. And he hated himself over it. Shouldn’t he want to take care of Varian? Shouldn’t he want to love the boy as much as he could? Then why were his own thoughts failing on him?

Ulla could see how he hesitated, how he was unsure in himself. It was a lot to ask, even though she was going to die anyway. But she needed him to know, needed him to watch out for Varian. For a child could not be left on his own after what will happen.

“Please…” Ulla quietly begged, holding back another coughing fit. “I know it’s hard to ask for, especially when looking at me like this…”

Quirin couldn’t help but gaze over her again. The blood, the paleness, the exhaustion, everything that showed him how his wife’s body was shutting down. It all taunted him, telling him there was nothing he could do to protect her. 

But her soft hand found his again, her delicate fingers rubbing gently. He glanced down at it, feeling a little ashamed that she was comforting him, when it should be the other way round. What kind of husband was he?

“But be there for our boy, Quirin…” Ulla asked for, wheezing a little as she tried taking deep breaths.

Quirin couldn’t help with his own eyes watering now, hearing his wife’s voice failing on her. “Ulla…”

Before he could even try and say more, she spoke up before him. “It’s my only dying wish…” 

When he looked into her eyes, ones so weak, yet somehow so strong, he knew he couldn’t deny her. Couldn’t argue, couldn’t plead, couldn’t say anything beyond what she wanted to hear. So he took a deep breath, straightened his back, and held her hand in both of his.

“I...I promise.” Quirin finally said.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The moment Ulla died, Quirin had already failed her. When she took her final breath, and the doctor confirmed her passing, everything fell apart. Little Varian took a few moments to understand what had happened, that his mother was gone for good. The poor boy broke down in tears, blubbering questions, saying he wanted Ulla back. Quirin took him away, holding him as he cried, but the father said nothing to try and ease the boy, feeling so numb.

And he stayed like that for a while. Quiet, hardly speaking or expressing anything. It was haunting to watch, to see how he put on a mask to chain his thoughts and emotions. It wasn’t until young Varian tried talking to his father one morning, that Quirin snapped and yelled at his son. And Varian, bless his heart, hugged his father, despite how scared he was. It brought Quirin out of his anger fast, hugging his son back and apologising for yelling. 

You’d think he’d learn his lesson, to open up more and stabilise his grieving. But he didn’t get better, he wouldn’t let himself. He never snapped at Varian in such a way again, but he ended up becoming distant with his son. For many years, Quirin sealed away everything inside him, denying his emotions to breathe, to speak. He pushed through each day, surviving, but not living.

He broke Ulla’s promise, not being there for their son. As he said before, everything reminded him of Ulla. But Varian was the worst case of that, as he held the same eyes as his mother. Every time Quirin stared into them, he felt like Ulla was staring right back. 

And it was selfish of him, expecting Varian to simply understand, to move on and live life the same. But Varian was smarter than that, a very stubborn boy. He was hard to argue with, because the young alchemist is logical, willing to speak honestly and points out all the evidence around him. As much as the boy loved his father, he wasn’t one to back down easily. Because even when Quirin ended an argument between the two, it would be brought up later because Varian couldn’t let go and move on.

It wasn’t until the black rocks and amber that Quirin finally realised his mistakes. He had no right to lie to Varian, no right to neglect his son because he was scared and a coward. If Ulla were here, she would be disappointed in Quirin.

He should have been there for his son. He made a promise to his wife, that he failed. He should have put himself out there again, to help himself heal. But most importantly, Varian needed him, and Quirin shouldn’t even need a reason to be there for his child.

Even now, Quirin feels like he isn’t trying hard enough. His son was back, after five days of being kidnapped. Quirin had only a proper minute with Varian, having to take in how bruised and abused his son was. 

Then Varian ran off, grabbing his equipment with Cass, before rushing to the palace. Quirin knew the boy was avoiding talking to him, unsure of how to face his father. Both sides felt guilty over something, and it was about time they stopped running away from their feelings. 

And Quirin wanted to follow the two, but he had talked to Cassandra, who caught him up on everything about to go down. The Saporians were coming, and Corona needed to get ready for a fight. So while Cass took his son to the castle, Quirin had to stay behind and round up his people. 

Some were going to come to Corona and join the fight, some decided to stay home and see what would happen, while others were off to go hide somewhere else. It had been a long day, with many discussions, with Quirin still itching to go see his son.

And finally, he could. Joining his people coming to help fight, they made their way to Corona. He broke off from them and headed to the main castle, running into the royal family. Rapunzel had told him where his son was, along with the fact that his wounds had been treated. 

After getting a brief rundown of his son’s condition, Quirin ended up heading to the kitchen first. No one had said it, but he knew his son must be starving. He had faith that the Saporians probably didn’t feed his child, given the kind of people they were. And besides, he felt like he should bring some sort of peace offering.

He made his son’s favourite, ham sandwiches created just the way Varian liked it. Quirin felt nervous, holding the plate of food, as he walked down the halls towards his son’s personal lab. It wasn’t the one down in the Demantius chambers, but one closer to the room he’s claimed for whenever he visits.

Quirin came right up to the door, hearing people inside. They weren’t talking, beyond a couple of muffled whispers or questions, but they were shuffling around, working. He didn’t hear Varian, but knew his son was inside.

For a moment, Quirin couldn’t find it in himself to move. He hadn’t prepared his words, what to say when he would talk to Varian, but he knew he had to say something. He just hopes that this won’t end like their last talk.

He reached for the doorknob, and opened the room. As he quietly stepped in, he surveyed the place. Strong walls, able to contain any blasts Varian might cause, along with noticeable ventilation systems near the floor and roof. A couple of desks and tables, all covered in pages and equipment, many brewing bright chemical concoctions. 

There were a couple of people, mostly castle staff members who were helping Varian in filling up his alchemy balls. Cassandra was one of these people, briefly glancing at Quirin, before going back to check the chemical solution she was watching over. Varian was near the back of the room, being the only one resting on a chair while he worked.

The sight of his boy made Quirin falter. They had gotten Varian clean clothes, a new creamy coloured button shirt and basic brown pants like before. He had his belt back, but not an apron, and the gloves and boots he was wearing weren’t from his original outfit, just regular black leather. No vest as well, though his goggles were sitting over his face, keeping his eyes safe as he worked. 

But his sleeves were rolled up, displaying the bandages covering his stitched up cuts. Faint patches of blood were seeping through, but they were mostly clean and white. Medical tape was used to set his nose back into place, and there was a sizeable thick plaster over the cut on his cheek.

Some of the bruises were still noticeable, like the one around his eye or even the ones around his neck, clear finger and hand markings to show he had been choked at one point. It made Quirin feel sick, seeing the remnants of the torture his own child went through.

Varian lifted his eyes, looking over when he heard someone enter. But his face fell when he saw his father, quickly looking away and watching the bunsen burner in front of him. Ruddiger was also with the boy, laying on the table by the edge, one paw hanging off. But he became alert when he saw Varian tense, gazing over to Quirin, becoming a little sad when he realised who it was.

Quirin hovered for a minute, trying to find his voice. The assistants had stopped in their work, gazing over to see what the father and son would do next. Quirin then looked to Cassandra, managing to speak.

“Could you give us a moment?” The ex-brotherhood member requested.

Cass paused, glancing at Varian. She could tell that the boy didn’t want to talk, rather wanting to push away his thoughts and problems until this was all done, but she knew that these two needed to speak to one another. 

So she switched off her equipment, making sure everything was settled, before gesturing to the others to do the same. One by one, they followed her command, before leaving the room. Cassandra gave Varian a soft look, though he wasn’t facing her, before she walked past Quirin.

“Of course.” She simply said when passing him, before vanishing out of the room.

When the door closed, Quirin waited a few more seconds, before shuffling over to his son. Varian still didn’t move or say anything, eyes glued to the glowing pink chemical he was boiling. Ruddiger sat up, looking between his human family members quietly.

When Quirin looked at his hands, he remembered he was holding a plate of sandwiches. He knew that bringing food into the labs wasn’t a great idea, but this might be a time to ignore that rule.

So he awkwardly held it out, finally catching Varian’s attention. The boy turned his head a little, eyes peeking out from behind his round goggles. He blinked, confused by the offer, inspecting the food in front of him. 

Quirin felt unnerved, realising that Varian wasn’t understanding this because of what happened to him the past few days. The boy was still getting used to being back, around people who cared about him. The Saporians were his only source of resources for days, being the ones in charge in offering things to Varian.

The father shifted the plate closer to Varian. “Here.” Quirin said, his voice soft.

Varian’s eyes widened a little, before he looked away. “Dad, I don’t really have the time…”

“Please.” Quirin insisted, pleading with his son. His eyes glazed over Varian, seeing how thin some parts of him were. “I can tell you haven’t eaten in a long while.”

Varian faltered, shoulders dropping. He had actually forgotten how hungry he was, remembering that the Saporians hadn’t fed him once while they had him. And now that he was reminded, he realised how empty and sick his stomach felt, underneath all the bruising. 

He was so used to blocking out the world around him, mostly when he was working. But he had also been trying to distract himself. Those thoughts of what he’s been through, pushed into the back of his head. Sure, he had broken down in front of Eugene or Solana, but there was still so much he hadn’t said, many things he doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

But it was all still crumpling, unable to rebuild that wall inside him. He had at least been hoping to wait until after the big fight, though it seems like that wasn’t going to happen. So he eyed up the food, feeling his basic survival needs begging with him. 

Sighing, Varian turned off his bunsen burner, taking a moment to check if the chemicals were stable, before sliding his goggles back onto his head. He shuffled around in his chair, carefully taking the plate from his father. Ruddiger slipped off the table, now choosing to rest on Varian’s lap. 

The alchemist took one of the sandwiches, nibbling down on it. He knew he had to be slow, his body already feeling queasy with the sudden small portion of food. He was also still, somewhat, ignoring his father. Varian knew his dad wanted to talk, but the boy didn’t know what to say, what to do.

Their last argument was still vivid in his head. The things said, what was revealed, all hard to think about. Some parts of him were still mad at Quirin, but Varian mostly felt upset, tired and guilty. 

Quirin knelt down, observing every detail of his son that he could see. Varian’s eyes were glued to the ground, vaguely noting Ruddiger looking up at him, worried for the two humans. When Quirin’s hand came into view, Varian couldn’t help but flinch. Touch was still too hard to deal with, especially with his body so sore and aching.

The man pulled his hand back, understanding. But Varian did lift his head up, staring at his father with blinking eyes. Quirin stared back, seeing those baby blues that were a gift from Ulla, now full of fear, caution, uncertainty and exhaustion. 

Quirin sighed softly, shaking his head lightly as his sights never left his son. “What did they do to you?” He openly asked, his voice layered with concern. 

Varian looked away, swallowing as he felt his stiff throat. “You know how snarky I can get.” He mumbled.

Being witty with Andrew and the Saporians probably didn’t help him in the long run, but he couldn’t help himself. In the face of danger and his old enemies, Varian used his words as a mask, forcing himself to pretend he wasn’t that scared, that he was still fighting back. But now that he was safe and things were currently quiet, he knew he couldn't keep up with his sarcastic remarks. 

There was also the undying guilt chattering in his head. The thoughts of what he had done, what he had given to the Saporians. He still got them the map, still got them the staff. While almost killing someone in the process. The question ‘Am I still the bad guy?’ was ringing in his head.

But he was certain that he was still a dangerous person, whether intentional or not. He could do things that most couldn’t, crafts inventions that could take down Kingdoms if he wanted. And what he almost did to Solana, it showed him that his powers can hurt someone, even murder them if he wasn’t careful.

What was he supposed to think of himself? He hardly ever felt like a hero, a good person, drowning away in these anxieties on what he was. Varian didn’t even feel like he had a choice in the matter, that he couldn’t decide who he wanted to be. 

When he looked at his father, he feared what Quirin was thinking about. He knows his dad is worried about his well being, given Varian looks and feels like absolute shit right now. But how much of the story does his father know? Does Quirin know about the map and the staff? Did someone tell him what happened after the Nova Incantation? If so, what did he think of Varian? The last thing the boy wanted was to make his father disappointed again.

Unable to stop himself, feeling Quirin’s sights pressing down on him, words started tumbling out of Varian’s mouth. “Dad, I didn’t want to help, really.” He cursed at himself mentally, hearing how childlike he was coming across. “I tried to stop them, but it always panned out for them.”

Quirin blinked, a little surprised that this was what Varian thought was the most important thing to say first. Not about the torture and torment, not about his powers, not even about what Andrew said to him. No, it was about his guilt, thinking he was to blame again.

And it hurt to hear, seeing Varian trying to twist the situation around to put the fault on himself. Did he really expect Quirin to blame him, to think that he wanted to do all of this? It was undeniable that the Saporians pushed him, abusing him until Varian felt like he had no other choice.

The father shook his head, trying to settle the boy’s train of thought. “I know you would have done what you could.” 

That didn’t seem to make Varian feel any less guilty, looking away in shame. “But I still got them the staff.”

Quirin raised a brow. Cassandra had told him the story, missing out a few minor details. But he was informed about what pushed Varian to open the tomb, and how he did it. They used the alchemist's friends’ lives as bargaining chips, before fighting over the staff and tossing Varian into the tomb as it closed. 

It wasn’t a fair game that the Saporians played, because they were willing to be ruthless, to do anything to win. They had no qualms when hurting a child, to use others to force someone into helping. 

Quirin reached over, resting his hand on Varian’s shoulder. The boy tensed, but the man spoke. “Because they gave you no other choice.”

Varian paused, narrowing his eyes as he shuffled away from his father. Ruddiger’s ears flattened, rubbing his face against Varian’s stomach as he purred. It was hard to watch, seeing the young teen grip onto the idea that he was the one to blame, that he was the real bad guy.

It was similar to the days when Quirin was first trapped by the amber. The rumours spread around, the guards that chased Varian, even what Cassandra and Eugene said when confronting the boy after stealing the sunflower. Everyone was quick to call him the villain, the real problem and monster.

They didn’t blame the King, they didn’t blame Rapunzel, didn’t blame the guards, didn’t blame the civilians, or even the black rocks at times. All the fault had been placed on Varian, a child, because the story was molded to look like that, because no one else was brave enough to admit their mistakes.

And when Varian embraced the villain side they said he was, he started to fall for the idea that maybe they were right, maybe he was just a monster. And it’s been a habit he can’t drop, even now. Even when everyone else realised their mistakes, their faults, what they had done to the boy. But it had been far too late.

Quirin thought back to what he said to Frederic, what he called him out on. There had been times when Quirin had to argue with other villagers, or people in Corona, the ones who dared to make passing comments about his son. He was quick to call them out as well, telling them to look deeper into the mess to realise the true source of it all. The Kingdom had failed Varian, not the other way round.

He then thought about his wife. Ulla hated her mistakes, because she hated failing others. It was a trait Varian displayed often. His need to help people, to offer his gifts and talents. But the world around them struggled to accept such different views and new concepts, something both Ulla and Varian went through. Despite how bold and smart his wife was, they had met people who didn’t enjoy the way she changed things, even if it was for the better.

Quirin tapped his fingers on the nearby table, humming softly under his breath. “You know, when your mother helped out the Dark Kingdom, she often felt so helpless and annoyed with herself.”

Varian paused, slowly looking back to his father. Talking about Ulla always had a way of coaxing out the boy, who wanted to learn everything he could about his long-dead mother. And it might be the only way to get him to listen right now.

Seeing that his son was listening, Quirin continued. “She saw how the Moonstone was hurting everyone. She wanted to find a solution that would save them all, protect them from it.” He sighed, shaking his head softly, old memories fluttering in his thoughts. “But nothing ever worked, and she sometimes got hurt as well.” 

He remembers during their early days of working with her. A brotherhood member would watch over Ulla whenever she studied the Moonstone. There was one time she got too close, and it set off the powerful artifact. Nothing major happened, but Quirin had had to grab Ulla before she fell off the black rock bridge. She suffered from minor magical burn marks, but had been alright in the end. Yet she seemed upset with herself, having messed up and gotten too close.

Despite how confident and proud she was, even she struggled with the idea that she might not have been good enough. She would push herself, willing to do anything for others, even if it meant neglecting her mind and body from time to time. 

“All she ever wanted was to help people with her research.” Quirin squinted, thinking back to a specific day. “It hurt her to leave the Kingdom, because she felt like she failed them all.”

When Edmund told them all to go, Ulla had tried pleading with him, but he demanded that she leave too. It was hard for her to watch, to see everyone leaving to find new homes. Friends and families splitting apart. Even when she and Quirin headed out to Corona, there were glimpses of her sorrows under her excitement. 

Quirin continued to divulge. “When we came to Old Corona, she tried forgetting what happened by delving deep into her work. Doing whatever she could to improve the lives around her.”

Ulla wanted to move on from it all, and her way was by making new plans, ideas and things to craft. She looked around their new homeland, picking out any problems she saw, and tried molding them to be fixed. 

She was one to share her talents in hopes of helping others. Even to those who argued with her, calling her crazy and felt like she wasn’t worth their time. She proved a lot of them wrong, even if some never admitted to it.

Quirin pursed his lip, eyes focusing on nothing as he spoke. “Figuring out the perfect diet for the farm animals. How to improve the soiling for the crops. Upgrading buildings to survive through the harshest of storms.” He shook his head, vision settling back on Varian. “And no matter how much good she brought, she would always think about the times she failed.”

It was strange, seeing someone so logical, someone who saw something in everything and almost everyone, could never see how wonderful she was in the end. She was confident in her abilities, sure, but she would hammer down on what she couldn’t do.

Varian tilted his head lightly, thinking it over. These words were things he could relate to. Almost everything he ever made was for others, for his home and the world around him. Even when he turned into the villain, everything had been for his father, along with a small part of him trying to warn everyone what the King was really hiding.

Even if he was once mad at Corona and its people, he still didn’t want the black rocks to destroy everything. Rapunzel had even told him about the towns they passed on their road trip, the places torn down by those magical rocks. It had all been going on for eighteen years. And both Varian and his mother failed in stopping them. 

“And a lot of those failures were out of her control.” Quirin said, scanning over Varian.

The boy looked away, rubbing one arm as he released one hand from his plate. He knows what his dad was trying to do, to make Varian see otherwise to his blaming game. But Varian wasn’t his mother, no matter how similar they may be. But it was interesting to hear that his mother suffered through the same mindset at times, and she had never been a villain before.

He looked back when he felt Quirin brushed his bangs to the side, showing off his young eyes to his father. Quirin paused at the sight of them, not reacting this time when he did so.

“But then you came along, and that taught her things she never saw before.” Quirin hummed, smiling lightly.

Varian blinked, giving his father a questioning look. What was he on about? Varian doesn’t ever remember teaching his mother a life lesson. That was what Ulla had done with him, not the other way round, right?

Quirin chuckled warmly and quietly. “Seeing you stumble around as a toddler, accidentally bumping into things while trying to walk. Or breaking something, like one of her beakers, because it slipped out of your hands. It showed her that mistakes were always a part of life, even from a young age.” He related, thinking back to when Varian used to be so small.

The young teen stared, not sure what to think or feel. He knows he was a bit of a clumsy baby, stubborn to get things right quickly, though he doesn’t really remember those days. But Quirin did, and those memories still meant something to him.

“She didn’t scold you over such things, instead made them lessons, something to learn off of. And you soon figured out how to walk properly, or keep a better grip on the beakers.” Quirin gave his son a heartwarming smile. “It took you time, but you learned to grow from those mistakes.”

Varian slumped a little, setting the half-eaten plate onto the table. He shuffled in his seat a bit, careful with Ruddiger’s placement on his lap. The boy wanted to take in his father’s words, to understand the meaning behind it all and learn a lesson from it. But that guilt wouldn’t leave him.

It still dug away at him, taking on multiple voices. Andrew, The King, Quirin, even his own. And it wasn’t all towards what happened in the past five and a half days. He thought back to the past, to when he was the bad guy, or when he was a random kid blowing up things by mistake. 

He wasn’t innocent, Varian knew he had done wrong things before. Even if everything wasn’t his fault, his actions and choices were still his own. And while Eugene said he was allowed to forgive, but not forget, how was he supposed to live a life knowing he harmed people, even if he was scared when he did those things. 

Again, it felt like he was the only one living through the past each day, beyond the couple of people who made bitter comments towards him. Varian wanted to move on, to shape a better life for himself, but those memories would always pull him back down to the shadows. After all, he had been bad once, and he could be bad again.

Varian looked down at Ruddiger, feeling the need to pet the critter for comfort. As he stroked his companion, the boy lifted his hopeless eyes back up to face his father. “But this is beyond learning how to walk or not breaking glass.” He pointed out, as if looking for a reason to keep hating himself. “I hurt people once, I turned a blind eye to the bad I was doing until I went too far.”

Quirin gave him a light look, urging the boy to stay calm and listen. “And yet you learnt.” He stated, gesturing to Varian. “You understood what you did wrong and wanted to fix it. Even if there were trials and errors along the way.” Quirin briefly looked off to the side, frowning slightly to himself. “I’ve known plenty who turned and ran from it all.”

Even during his days as a Brotherhood member, Quirin had seen the strongest of men crumple and abandon everything, too scared to face their failures and mistakes. And yet his son, someone so small and thin, got right back up every time he was beaten down, no matter how long it took.

Varian didn’t just sit down and cry forever when Quirin was gone, no, he took action to try and save his father, even if it ended with him being the bad guy. And when he went to prison, Varian came to accept what was his fault, what crimes he had committed. And when the Saporians threatened to destroy everything, Varian didn’t run off and let them commit their genocide bombing. He stayed and fought back, rejoining the Princess and her friends, even if things wouldn’t be easy for him.

The alchemist thought over his father’s words, still unsure in himself. “But what if I can’t ever fix what I did? What if I’m not a good person?” Varian whispered out, head hanging as he felt so tired over everything.

He wasn’t one to initially believe in fate and destiny, but what if all he was is the villain, doom to play that role again. There were so many signs pointing to it, or was he simply ignoring all the other signs that said otherwise?

“That’s only impossible if you give up.” Quirin stated, leaning in a little closer to catch his son’s attention. “But you never chose to.”

Varian slowly lifted his head up. His father was right, as Varian hasn’t given up just yet. He had come close in prison, but Arianna had sparked something in him again, as faint as it originally was. And it kept resparking at different moments. When he rejoined Rapunzel, when he fought back the Saporians, when he dealt with the red rocks, when he started making more friends with the others. Time and time again, something would light that fire. He just struggled to keep the flames going on their own.

Quirin shuffled a little closer, his question sparking something in Varian again. “Do you want to give up?”

Varian paused, staring forward with no focus. Those words swimming around in his head, many answers thrown at it, but only one sticking.

“No…” The boy breathed, light realisation to his voice. “I don’t.”

No matter how many times he’s been hurting himself, belittling all that he was, he never actually wanted to stop and give up on everything. Even when he was kidnapped initially, he didn’t just sit down and cry. He stood strong for as long as he could, because he didn’t want to give into Andrew and his demands. 

Varian had nearly faced death multiple times through his young life, and each time he knew he wasn’t ready to leave this world yet. Even during the days where Varian couldn’t believe in himself to keep going, he had other things to focus on to push himself forward. His friends, family, work, the Kingdom, sometimes spite if he was that desperate. If he couldn’t fight for himself, then he could fight for other things until he was ready.

“And you’re not bad.” Quirin added on more. He looked around the lab, using one arm to gesture to it all. “Look at what you’re doing. You’re ready to help and protect the people around you.” He gave a proud look when he looked back at Varian. “I know a bad person would never do that.”

When Quirin reached a hand forward, Varian didn’t flinch away this time. The man cupped one side of his face, one free of wounds, and Varian relaxed to the touch, leaning into it. Ruddiger chirped, pulling himself up to sit along Varian’s shoulders, the boy patting his tail subconsciously. 

Quirin looked his son up and down, before settling on his eyes again. “You’re very much like your mother.” He hummed softly. “Cunning, intelligent, selfless and willing to learn.”

Varian gave a weak smile, using his other hand to touch his father’s wrist, attached to the hand cupping his face. He knew how hard it was for Quirin to speak about her, how hard it must be to look at his son. Because both knew how similar Ulla and Varian were, but they now understood that it was something they should cherish the idea of.

They had spent too long forgetting her presence, even if she was no longer here. But ever since their family was nearly torn apart by the amber and rocks, they’ve rekindled the family love, and bring up Ulla more often with peace in their minds. They still missed her, but were learning to live with the memories they had of her.

“And I’m proud of that.” Quirin praised, feeling his eyes water a little.

Varian laughed tiredly, a few tears dripping down his face. “I love you…” He said, leaning in and pressing himself against his father.

Quirin reacted right away, wrapping his broad arms around his child, whispering back. “I love you too, son…”

Ruddiger cooed and purred, nuzzling the two with their faces so close now. And the small family sat like that, holding one another in silence. They were growing and learning, parts of them cracked, but they were getting better.

Varian buried his face into the crook of his father’s neck, sighing softly. He missed this, having not taken in their previous hug in-depth. But his mind drifted again, thinking about their fight.

Varian shuffled his head, chin resting on Quirin’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry, about what I said last time we talked.”

He felt his father shake his head, replying back with. “No, you were right.” Quirin justified him and his actions, knowing what Varian said was true in many ways. “We both need to stop hiding from what scares us.”

The alchemist paused at that, thinking to himself. His eyes slowly lifted to look at the blue in his bangs. He thought back to his dreams and what he saw. His father was right, it was time to stop running, no matter how afraid he was...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene stood there, watching Varian, Cassandra and their assistants lay down over thirty large sacks filled with bright pink and pale blue alchemy balls. The Captain stared a little in disbelief, eyes scanning over every bag. 

“That’s a lot.” He openly pointed out the obvious. 

Varian smirked, placing a hand on his chest. “I keep to my word.”

Eugene chuckled, before turning to face everyone else. There were groups of guards, volunteers and mixes between the two sides, all having placements on where to be and what to do when the fight would begin. 

As his eyes gazed at the crowd, he saw many familiar faces, people who wouldn’t back down and let Corona burn on their watch. Lance, the Snuggling Duckling thugs, Stan and Pete, Xavier, even thinking he saw Uncle Monty in the back somewhere. It made Eugene feel proud, seeing how far his people have come after the battle with Zhan Tiri.

Maximus strolled up past him, grabbing one of the sacks with his mouth, dragging it over to Eugene. The Captain watched him for a moment, before clicking his fingers and pointing at the other sacks.

“All groups, grab a bag and head to your zone.” He ordered, voice loud enough for all to hear.

A member or two from each squad strolled forward, taking a bag of alchemy balls with them. Many people muttered to one another, openingly wondering how this will all go, what to expect coming. Despite how brave they were all being, many were still nervous and unsure.

Varian watched them, resting against his father. A couple of people gave him a nod or apologetic look. It was no secret what happened to Varian, as word spread like wildfire about his kidnapping, and the sight of the wounded boy was enough for people to understand things had been rough for him.

It made Varian feel somewhat uncomfortable, not used to such concern or sorry looks gazed in his direction. There were plenty of people who aren’t still happy with him, but even they seemed disturbed by the obvious torture the teen went through. He even saw signs of respect over him still helping them, despite his current condition. 

Ruddiger could sense his uneasiness, already chittering at his boy and nuzzling his cheek. Varian turned his attention to him, smiling faintly and patting the raccoon’s head. But then he looked back when he saw Lance walking forward, Catalina and Angry following behind.

Varian blinked, tilting his head. “You’re bringing the girls?”

Lance knelt down, taking hold of one of the bags. “You know they can handle it.” He looked at Varian, smirking lightly. 

Angry dashed forward, peering into the bag that Lance was grabbing. “Besides, we would never miss an opportunity to use Varian’s stuff.” She laughed, a mischievous smile on her face.

Varian snorted, rolling his eyes. But when he looked to the side of them, he saw Catalina staring at him, very quietly. Her hands were behind her back, as one foot twirled on the spot in a nervous manner. Varian gazed at her, perplexed by her expression.

But before he could say anything, she suddenly slid forward, wrapping her arms around his lower torso in a hug. His eyes widened, wincing a little, yet managing to keep himself on his feet. He forgot how unnaturally strong she was.

He looked down at her, unsure of what to do. “Catalina?” Varian questioned her behaviour. 

She didn’t reply, pressing into him harder. When Varian looked to Angry and Lance, they were staring at the two softly, a little sad even. Angry stepped away from her adopted father's side, coming up to Varian and her sister, before resting a hand on Catalina's back.

Angry then looked up at Varian, eyes narrowing. “We also want to make them pay for hurting you.”

His eyes widened further, now understanding. The three were typically unfazed and upbeat, but seeing Varian, their friend, so bruised and frail, it would have been hard to see. They hadn’t been there during his rescue, but they could see the aftermath of what he’s been through.

Catalina pulled away, glaring too. Varian pulled his head back a little, seeing that red glint in her eyes. He doesn’t know if he should be touched by their protective nature, or scared. 

“Ah, thanks?” Varian said, giving a sheepish smile. 

Both girls nodded, satisfied as they ran off back to Lance. Both the man and Varian stared at one another, a silent conversation in a matter of seconds. Then, Lance nodded, giving one last warm smile before walking off with the two, rejoining their group. 

Varian was thankful, seeing how his friends cared about him. While he was embarrassed by the coddling and caring at times, he had missed it, and wasn’t going to deny it. Besides, it was amusing to think about what Andrew would be like if they all surrounded him, including the Princess, Captain of the Guards and werewolf child. He had no chance.

Then Varian’s attention was caught again, seeing two familiar figures make their way to the pile of sacks. It was both the King and Queen, wearing outfits suitable for a fight, Frederic’s being the same one he wore when confronting Varian with Rapunzel in the past.

Varian watched in surprise, seeing the King reach for a bag. He had been expecting them to go and join the people hiding in the tunnels. Rapunzel seemed to think this too, walking over as she stared at her parents with wide eyes.

“Mum, dad?” The Princess gasped, tilting her head.

Frederic lifted himself, holding his sack in a tight grasp. He looked at his wife, who gave him a light nod as she smiled confidently. The King then reached into the bag, pulling out one goo ball, holding it up as he examined it.

He then spoke as he eyed up the chemical tool. “Ever since you came back, Rapunzel, everyone’s learnt a lot from having you around.” Frederic turned back to look at his daughter, smiling lightly. “Including me.”

Rapunzel blinked, before giving a proud look. Varian was still surprised, staring at the two rulers in shock. He did falter a little when the King turned his gaze to him, subconsciously pressing against Quirin a bit. 

The King looked over the boy, many emotions flickering in his eyes. “I’m not going to sit back and let my Kingdom fall to ruins, not again.”

Something in Varian swelled, something he couldn’t quite describe. He knew what Frederic was talking about, the times with the black rocks. He had ignored the problem once, letting others do all the work. But this time, he was helping, along with Arianna.

Even though the two had their issues, Varian did feel grateful towards him. Seems they were both learning their lesson, wanting to make peace with the past. So when Frederic stared at him again, Varian gave him an approving nod.

The boy briefly looked over to Arianna. The Queen gave him a strong, but soft gaze. He knew she was worried for him, seeing her eyeing up his bandages, but she wasn’t going to press him, not at a time like this. She did give him a soft smile, before walking off with her husband.

Varian sighed softly, reaching up and rubbing his good eye. Now that he has finished his work, he had no more distractions to keep himself awake. The last time he slept was after...Andrew choked him. He was surprised he hasn’t passed out yet.

Quirin seemed to notice this, wrapping an arm over Varian to guide him off back to the castle. Varian didn’t resist, letting his father drag him away. He did spare a glance behind him, watching everyone take a sack one by one, while Eugene and Rapunzel gazed at them all, keeping an eye on things.

“Come on, I think you need to sit down for a bit.” Quirin said, causing Varian to look forward again.

The boy didn’t reply, but his eyes drifted up, staring at the blue streak that swished around as he moved. He knew he had to do something, but he didn’t know how to push himself to get it over and done with.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had taken a while to get Quirin to leave him. His father had wanted to wait until he was sure Varian was sleeping. But what the father didn’t know was that the alchemist had gotten rather good at pretending he was asleep. As long as he laid still with his mouth hung open a little, it was very convincing. 

So Varian waited, resting on the bed as he kept his eyes shut. He could feel Ruddiger laying with him, curled up by his head. When he heard his father walk off, closing the door to the bedroom, Varian finally cracked his eyes open.

He knows he should sleep, to finally give his body a chance to rest and recover. But he needed a moment alone, time to think about what he’ll do when he goes to sleep. He knows what’s waiting for him, what his dreams will be like.

Despite the Starshard giving him the missing words to the incantation, Varian had a feeling it wasn’t done with him just yet. He doesn’t know what else it wants to do, but he at least knows it’s not going to harm him.

Sitting up, he rested on his hands for a second, looking around the room. Ever since he became friends with Rapunzel again, he had practically taken over one of the guest rooms for himself. It was filled with many of his things, some parts of the wall painted for him by Rapunzel herself.

He looked over to the large window seat in his room. He saw the sun was beginning to set, meaning he would have been home for one full day. A lot of words had been spoken, and yet there were still many thoughts unheard.

He quietly scooped up Ruddiger, carefully sliding out of bed and walking over to the window seat. He sat down, leaning against one of the walls and many of the pillows. Ruddiger slipped out of his arms, curling up on the boy’s lap.

The racoon looked up at his human, giving a light pleading look. He wanted Varian to rest, as his child needed sleep, something reasonably obvious when looking into Varian’s fading eyes. But the boy also seemed scared about something, something he hadn’t told anyone yet.

Varian wasn’t quite sure why he was nervous to see the Starshard again, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe he felt shameful for blaming it before? Maybe he was afraid to see what else his fears could do to him? Maybe he just didn’t know how to proceed next in his dreams?

He gazed out the window, staring down at the city below. He could faintly see some of the groups, all scattered around as they waited. He could tell many of them were sitting around, talking to one another to pass the time. A part of him felt like he should be down there.

Varian wanted to help more, to be a part of the fight coming. But he wasn’t sure if the others would let him, or if his own anxieties and fears towards Andrew and the Saporians would hold him back. 

He sighed, petting Ruddiger softly, lost in thought. The critter purred to him, snuggling up to his human’s stomach. The animal had stuck to him like glue since they got him back, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

The teen smiled at him faintly, adoring the sight of how cute his little friend was. He had forgotten how Ruddiger’s touch felt so magical, able to ease the boy through his darker moments. 

But then Varian heard one side of the doors creak open. He looked up, expecting to see his father. He wasn’t wanting to explain to his dad why he wasn’t sleeping. However, as he opened his mouth to speak, a different figure popped their head into the room.

Rapunzel gazed at the bed, looking a little surprised, before her sights caught Varian sitting by the window seat. Her gaze softened, now understanding that the boy wasn’t asleep as she had expected.

“Varian?” She said, walking into the room and making her way towards him.

The alchemist pulled himself up a bit, staring at her in soft surprise. “Rapunzel?” He tilted his head, looking over her. “Did you need something?”

Rapunzel stopped in front of the seating area, gazing over it. She glanced at Varian, before silently taking a seat opposite to him. She rested into the pillows, taking a moment to look outside, before turning back to Varian.

“I thought you were supposed to be resting?” She questioned him, gentle concern layering her voice.

Varian stiffened a little, quickly looking away to gaze out the window once more. He knows he should be sleeping, as his own body was screaming at him to do so. But he was still scared. He knew a part of it had to do with the Starshard, of course, but maybe it also had to do with his kidnapping.

He had been on high alert for so long, barely able to sleep for fear of what the Saporians would do to him. He hadn’t quite broken that habit yet, as he was scared to fall asleep, thinking he might wake up back in that airship again. 

Varian shuffled around, uncomfortable with her watching him. “I...don't want to sleep.” He hushed out quickly, petting Ruddiger to keep himself calm. “Want to be awake when they get here.”

His eyes looked out to the bridge, following it out to the mainlands. Every second he was expecting to see the airship to come into view, heading towards his home. They still didn’t know how long they had, and there had been no reports yet. 

Rapunzel briefly followed his sights, before looking back at him, scanning over Varian. She could tell there was something more, something else holding him back from resting. She could hear it in his voice, see it in his thinking eyes.

“Nightmares again?” She guessed, speaking quietly.

Varian blinked, looking back at her. He sighed, realising he couldn’t hide anything from her. Whether that was because she was decent at reading people, or because he was too tired to even try and lie, he knew he couldn’t get out of this conversation.

And maybe it was best to talk to her about this. Rapunzel had told him about the celestial dreams she had, and what they made her see. He still wondered what caused them for her. Was it the Sundrop or the Moonstone? And why had they picked his image to use as a vessel to speak through? Was it because of their fracturing relationship at the time, him studying the black rocks, or did they know he was the host of the Starshard?

There were too many unanswered questions to ask later, as he should be thinking about his own dreams, his own Celestial Stone. And if he were honest, he’s been wanting to talk to someone about it, and everything that had happened during it.

“Sort of…” He breathed out, admitting to her. “During my kidnapping, I kept having these strange dreams.” He paused, thinking to himself. Flashes of that black and white world came to mind, along with that ghostly voice that spoke to him. “I saw the Starshard.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, taking a moment to process what he said. She previously had a faint feeling something happened between the boy and the mythical artifact, but she hadn’t had the slightest idea as to what. All she knew was that he somehow learnt the final lines to the Nova Incantation. A dream about it might finally explain that.

“The Starshard?” She leaned in a little, hoping for Varian to continue. 

The boy pulled his legs closer, Ruddiger adjusting his place on Varian’s lap. “Something led me to it, and it tried to sing the incantation…”

He thought back to his first dream and how odd it had been. He had actually forgotten about that mysterious white figure, as they hadn’t shown up in any of the other dreams. He wonders who they could have been, or what they meant, as everything else he saw had symbolisation to it. 

His wrists ached when he remembered the haunting chains, the pressure they put on his joints. His own fears, pulling him down and making him think the Starshard was to blame.

Why had it taken him so long to figure out the truth behind it all? Granted, it was over the course of three and a half days, but it still felt like a long time. And he should have been smarter about it, should have seen that the chains led into the void, and not the magic calling out to him.

But he had been scared, and fear had a way of distorting your views. How everyone chasing him down made him think that maybe he had always been the bad guy, even before he kidnapped the Queen and attacked Rapunzel. How Andrew put dangerous thoughts in his head, making him feel like he couldn’t trust Corona in any way, afraid of being hurt again. Even now, scared to face what was in his own mind, even if it might not be as bad this time around. 

“But, when I got close, these chains appeared.” Varian wearily spoke, lifting his hands to stare at his wrists. “Digging into me until I started bleeding heavily. And the more I struggled.” He felt a shiver go up his spine, and he swallowed. “The tighter they became.”

Rapunzel’s expression was a mix. She looked sad for him, nervous over what she was hearing, even a little disturbed by the description. No wonder he seemed so put off from sleeping.

Varian lowered his hands, head resting back against the wall as he gazed up. “And each time I was back in that dream, something else would appear as well.” He squinted, thinking back on it all. “Once it was the amber, another time it was cell bars.”

Ruddiger tilted his head. He too was starting to understand why Varian refused to rest. It was hard for the little critter, because the dream world was somewhere he couldn't go, somewhere he couldn’t reach his boy and protect him. He whimpered softly, burying his face into Varian’s legs.

Varian looked down at him, soothing his animal by petting him softly. The way the boy moved, it was numb and quiet, exhausted emotions barely breaking through. Rapunzel watched, waiting for him to finish before she made any comments.

“I thought the Starshard was trying to hurt me.” Varian continued, eyes narrowing in light shame. “But it turned out to be myself in the end.”

Rapunzel gazed over him, shoulders slumping upon hearing those words. It was a hard idea to live with. Varian already knew he wasn’t well, that he had many problems in his own head. But to see them, in a way, become physical and strike out at him, it would be a struggle to deal with.

His body went limp a little, as he dropped his head. His black locks covered his face, blocking out his eyes. There was a long pause of silence, before he lifted his head back up. He looked absolutely miserable, everything about him screaming that he was tired with it all. His eyes shimmered with fear, sadness and guilt.

“I’m really messed up, aren’t I?” Varian asked, his voice a little pleading with Rapunzel

The Princess’s face fell, hearing his sombre words. As he curled his knees forward, hugging them as Ruddiger slid off, Rapunzel shuffled closer to Varian. He was struggling, that was fairly obvious, so she was going to comfort him as long as possible, no matter how far this talk would go.

She lifted a hand, placing it on one of his knees to rub softly. “You’re hurting, and it’s understandable why.” Rapunzel consoled.

Varian lifted his eyes to look at her, struggling to accept her words already. He wanted to be ok, to not blame himself, to stop hurting. But it all wouldn’t go away, even with him being safe and back home. He could run and hide all he likes, but he can’t escape himself.

He looked to his arms, seeing the bandages. The faint dots of red made him feel sick, remembering Andrew and how the man tortured him, whether it was back in that room, chained to the wall, or in the chambers, broken at the bottom of the stairs. And yet a part of him saw it all differently. 

“But I feel like I deserve it…” He uttered, voice cold and bitter.

Ruddiger whimpered, nuzzling Varian’s side. He wishes the boy didn’t hate himself so much, to see what he could really offer, how amazing he is. But it wasn’t hard to accept yourself, as you know all of your faults and flaws. It’s like looking at a drawing you made, everyone else will say it’s beautiful, but you only see the mistakes. 

“No, you don’t.” Rapunzel sighed, pulling her hand away to brush one of her strands of hair back. “Look, I wish I could hold you so closely that all this pain could wash away. But I can't fix that, it’s up to you, even if it isn’t easy.” She shuffled closer, making Varian look at her.

She surveyed him, taking in every detail. It hurt, seeing someone so young, so traumatised. She wonders how things could have been if the past was different. What would life be like if she had visited, had reached out to him before it was too late? 

Rapunzel looked down, reaching out and taking his hand. He flinched a little, but didn’t pull away. She allowed him a moment to settle, to be comfortable with the contact, before rubbing her thumb against his palm soothingly.

“But what I can do is be there and support you every step of the way, and remind you of how brilliant of a person you are.” Rapunzel gently vowed, gazing at Varian with nothing but deep care. “Because I love you, Varian, a lot of us do.”

He thought over her words. Why was Varian so hesitant to trust them? He knows Rapunzel wasn’t lying to him, and he was close with her. She had come, along with Eugene and Cass, to save him personally. And yet doubt echoed in his head.

His eyes fell, looking at his knees. “Then why does a part of me not believe that?” Varian breathed, voice almost too quiet to be heard.

Rapunzel paused, thinking. She looked outside, speaking honestly. “Broken trust isn’t an easy thing to repair.” She sighed, closing her eyes as old memories came to her. “I’ll admit, when Cassandra came back, becoming good again, parts of me didn’t trust her.” She looked back to Varian, who was watching her. He seemed a little surprised, yet quickly understood what she was saying. “And it hurt, because I care for her, yet these nagging voices kept telling me to be cautious, that she turned once so she could do it again.”

She loved Cass, her big sister figure. But there were things that happened, things Cassandra did that Rapunzel might not ever forgive her for. Like kidnapping Varian and caging him, or nearly crushing Eugene. 

Thinking back to Cass's villain days were hard. While Rapunzel knows now that she wasn’t to blame for Cassandra’s betrayal and attacks, she still felt guilty in some areas. Yes, it was Cass’s choice in hurting them all. But Rapunzel knows things hadn’t been easy between them before she took the Moonstone.

The fights and arguments they had, words left unsaid, things never clarified between them. And Rapunzel knows she made errors along the way, even saying the wrong thing right after Cass turned on them. She had pleaded for her friend to listen to them, not the other way round.

When she saw Varian again, standing with the Saporians, she finally acknowledged what she had done to him. For months during their travels, Rapunzel tried not to think about the boy. She tried justifying what happened in her head, saying that they did good, that Varian had to be stopped, that he was the bad guy. But that all came tumbling down when she realised he wanted to change, having understood what broken trust feels like by then. She had hurt him, and she had been ignorant about it. And she wasn’t going to do it again.

Varian mulled over her words, before asking. “How do you deal with it?”

Rapunzel shrugged lightly, taking her hand away from him. “Personally, I just keep pushing myself.” She sat forward now, resting her hands on her lap. “I tell myself that it’s reasonable to feel like that, but it shouldn’t stop me from at least trying.”

“Yet it’s so tiring to keep going sometimes.” Varian uttered, resting his head against his shoulder.

Ruddiger whined, patting his leg to comfort him. Rapunzel looked back at Varian, hearing the fatigue in his voice. She swirled her tongue, trying to think of the right words.

“And small steps are ok, no one should expect you to change overnight.” She assured him, wanting him to understand that he was allowed time, allowed to process it all bit by bit. “Not even yourself.”

Varian briefly gazed at her, before looking away. He knows he shouldn’t push himself, to think things over and take time to recover. But he hated sitting around, feeling so useless and worthless. He wanted to change, wanted to heal, but it always took so long, stumbling along the way too often. 

It was tiring to hear the same old things. ‘You’ll be better one day’, ‘Be patience’, ‘Just keep trying’, were many words he had become numb to overtime. Varian wanted action, to get things done and over with, but there was no quick, easy solution to his problems.

Rapunzel judged his demeanour, deciding to ask something. “Did the Starshard do anything else in your dreams?”

Varian blinked, having momentarily forgotten about the Starshard. But he looked back at Rapunzel, recalling his memories. “After I figured out what was really going on, I realised it had been reaching out to me, trying to give me the final words to the incantation, protecting me from my own fears.” Guilt glinted in his eyes once more. “It wanted to help.” He murmured, thinking back on it all.

Rapunzel hummed softly, brushing a hand through her brunette hair. “Well, the Celestial Stones did act out on their own sometimes, especially when trying to protect their host.”

She remembers all the times her hair would bubble around her, reacting before she could. She had lost count of how many times it saved her life. 

When she looked back at Varian, she understood the look of uncertainty in his expression. He was still in the early stages of using his magic, and there was still so much he didn’t know about them. Rapunzel only became confident in hers after she unlocked the fourth incantation, her powers finally settling with the much-needed boost in energy. 

She shuffled a little closer, coming right up to Varian’s legs and knees. “I know this is all so scary, and I wish things could be different.” She shook her head softly, sighing. “But all we can do is work with what we have, including you.”

Varian fiddled with his fingers. “I’m afraid I’ll reach a point that I might not keep trying, that I’ll give up.” He admitted, scared of his own thoughts.

Rapunzel straightened, putting on a strong voice. “Varian, if there’s one thing I know about you, is that you’re stubborn. You don’t like leaving work unfinished, no matter how dangerous.” She reached out and brushed some of his bangs to the side. Varian watched her hand as she did so. “And you’ve done so many great things, things that you shouldn’t keep shoving to the side in favour of belittling yourself.”

He looked away, feeling a little shameful. He thought back to Quirin, and what he had said about his mother. He wonders if it was a trait from her, or something he developed on his own. Either way, he knows it’s not going to be an easy habit to break.

“Even now, you’re standing right back up to face those people. The ones who hurt and abused you.” Rapunzel came closer, moving to rest her hand on his shoulder. “And you’re doing this because you know it’s the right thing to do.”

He didn’t flinch at her contact this time, instead snapping his eyes up upon her mentioning the Saporians. Varian went to open his mouth to reply, but she shook her head and spoke quicker than him.

“And no, nothing that happened was your fault.” Rapunzel stated sternly, resting her other hand on his free shoulder. “They pushed you into doing things you were uncomfortable with, hurt you until you complied to their demands.” 

He sagged in her hold, Andrew’s voice whispering in the back of his head. “But I…”

“Was a victim.” She cut him off, along with the echos in his mind. “Just because you were bad once doesn’t make you a monster.”

It was strange and unbelievable to her, staring at the boy who was once a dangerous enemy, now so broken, confused and lost. How the tables have turned, as Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to hold him and soothe him until he felt better.

Her kind green eyes scanned him, as a warm smile washed over her lips. “And I’m so proud of you.” Rapunzel simpered, rubbing his shoulders gently. “You looked at your past misdeeds, saw your surroundings and said you weren’t happy, and wanted to change that. That’s something hard for many to do.”

Out of all the people Rapunzel has reached out to, Varian had been the most proactive in changing his life. The moment he accepted Rapunzel’s offer to join them again, he was immediate with helping them, to try and fix things. She thought back to that day and what she saw.

“When you worked with the Saporians, when I was trapped in that cell, you made the decision to change.” Rapunzel urged him to see, to listen. “You still had power, the ability to walk away and ignore all that was happening, you didn’t have to risk anything. And yet you made the choice to be better, to stand up for what was right, even if you might not have gained anything in return.”

Varian stared at her with wide eyes, her words sparking something in him. He remembers that day vividly too. And it hadn’t been an easy choice, a part of him still wanting the Saporians, wanting their offers of comfort, their friendship. But he put his own needs to the side in favour of saving everyone else. 

Rapunzel knew this too, her smile being all the evidence he needed. He felt his eyes water a little, wondering how someone like her saw so much worth in himself.

She laughed lightly under her breath. “I say that makes you better than people like Andrew.” 

Varian blinked, but snickered a little. “I think that’d wound his pride, Princess.” He mused

Rapunzel raised a brow, but smirked. “Mmh, his pride’s as big as his hot air balloon, I think he can take it.”

They both laughed lightly, as poking fun of Andrew had a way of easing them. As their chuckles died down, Rapunzel came closer, Varian leaning against her as they changed their sitting positions. Now she was leaning against the corner, where the wall and window met, with Varian resting against her, Rapunzel’s arms holding him. Ruddiger joined in too, slipping himself back onto Varian’s lap, looking up at them with a warm smile.

Varian breathed out deeply, feeling Rapunzel brush her fingers through his hair. As they sat in silence, he let his thoughts talk again, mulling over in his own head. They weren't as erratic right now, the Princess’s words calming them. 

But his eyes watered, a few thoughts managing to stick out amongst the rest. They were honest in what he was feeling, and he felt like he had to say them.

“I’m scared…” Varian finally uttered out, breathing shakily.

Rapunzel paused, before replying. “I know.” She hummed, brushing back some of his hair. “And I’ll do what I can to help.”

When she spoke out those last few words, something in Varian finally broke. He started shaking in her embrace, tears spilling as he let it all out. Rapunzel didn’t say anything, knowing that he had to cry, merely swaying him softly as he sobbed.

Varian whimpered, burying his face into her chest, curling up in her hold. Tears washed down his cheeks, drenching his face and Rapunzel’s clothes. Everything he had been through these past few days, it finally came together, and he needed to cry it out. He was scared, he was sad, he was hurt, and he wanted the comfort.

“Shhhh…” Rapunzel soothed, nuzzling his hair gently.

He sobbed more, gripping onto her. Ruddiger chittered quietly, licking his arm to remind him that he wasn’t alone, that they were here, and that they loved him. And Varian felt safe enough to cry, which is why he wasn’t holding back.

And they sat there for a good while, letting the child bawl it all out, no longer able to keep it all in. No words were said, Rapunzel instead humming a tune to soothe her little brother. And he cried, and cried, and cried, trembling as he did so.

After a good half an hour, he slowly started to relax, calming himself as he hiccuped and whimpered. His eyes were fading, lids heavy as he stopped gripping onto Rapunzel, but still resting in her embrace. Neither the Princess nor raccoon moved, waiting to see what Varian would do next before making any decisions. 

Swallowing, Varian whispered tiredly. “I love you, Rapunzel…”

Rapunzel smiled warmly, resting her chin on his head. “I love you too, Varian…”

He suddenly went limp, and the Princess looked down to see Varian had passed out, finally falling asleep. She didn’t dare try and carry him back to bed, for fear of waking him. So she shifted in her position, getting comfortable with a good hold on Varian. 

She leaned against the wall, as he leaned against her, letting her feel his breathing. Ruddiger gave Rapunzel a grateful look, before curling up by Varian’s side, beginning to fall asleep too. The Princess gave them one more look, along with glancing out the window briefly, before closing her own eyes and drifting off into slumber.

A few minutes later, Arianna walked by the room. She stopped, seeing the door open. Curious, she peered in, taking a moment before catching sight of the three on the window seat. Her eyes widened, surprised by the sight. But then her gaze softened, and a motherly smile crept on her lips. 

She pulled her head back, glancing down both ends of the hall, before entering. She was silent in her steps, careful to not wake any of them. Grabbing one of the sheets off the bed, she strolled over and rested the blanket over them, minding Ruddiger, who’s head popped out from under it. 

Making sure they were tucked in, Arianna stepped back and observed them. Her own daughter and the boy she had been helping in taking care of, people she deeply loved. The sight made her feel warm, as she made her way out, closing the door and leaving them to rest.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Just as Varian predicted, he found himself back in this black and white world. Cracking his eyes open, he saw that he was laying on the floor. He took a moment to pause, sensing his surroundings. His wrists and ankles pulsed with pain, blood still flowing out from the spiritual wounds. He could hear the chains, a ghostly rattle heard from them as they hover over him, threatening to yank the moment he tried anything. Past that, he could hear the humming energy of the Starshard, awakening once it sensed his presence. It felt like it had been waiting for him.

Cautiously, he shifted to his hands and knees slowly, keeping his breathing steady and calm. Lifting his head, he stared straight at the Celestial Stone and its clumps of crystals. The shard was floating like usual, magic glistening around it, the gentle light it produced calling out to him.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked behind himself, seeing the chains waving around in the air, like metallic tentacles, taunting him over what he’s been doing to himself. He glared at them, but deep down felt sick and nervous. A product of one of his many fears, manifested into a form that could hurt him.

He was nervous to try anything, but he thought back to the last dream he had. He remembers how the Starshard shattered the black rocks, creating a safe zone in Varian’s mind. It wanted to talk to him, wanted to show him things, but that could only happen if he himself pushed forward, and came up to the Starshard himself.

Looking down at his hands, he took a sharp breath, bracing himself. Pressing down, he began standing. His ankles ached, his body shaking as he felt faint. Dangerous thoughts were still whispering in his mind, memories of the past few days still gripping at him. But he tried drowning them out, putting all his focus on this one task.

It was now or never, and he had to stop running. Making sure he was stable enough, Varian took a few steps forward, then a couple more, and he found himself walking towards the Starshard. Its magic was waving at him, reaching out to try and hold him, inviting him to come over. It really just wanted to help, and Varian felt like even more of a fool, having put the blame on someone else again. But not this time…

However, after a few more steps, the chains grew taut, tugging him to a stop, Varian gasped out, his wounds flaring up with white-hot pain. Images flashed in his head. The torture, a dying Solana, Andrew’s taunts gnawing at him. His own mind was trying to trick him, to pull him back into the void.

When the chains went slack, Varian fell to his hands and knees, trembling as he panted and wheezed. His previous strength was fading, fast, and he wasn’t sure how much more he had in him. But he was stubborn, and tired of all of this.

Taking a sharp breath, he pulled himself up again, a little hunched in his posture. He glared at his cuffs, before walking once more. He kept telling himself to keep going, to accept that he wasn’t ok, but that’s alright because he wanted to fix this, to try and be better. 

He could hear the Starshard humming to him, the crystals around it glowing brighter, reacting to him getting closer and closer. It watched him, waiting to see if he could do it, to see if he could save himself from his fears.

The chains pulled again, tugging him to the right violently. Varian stumbled, gritting his teeth as he hissed in pain. They tugged again, yanking him left, trying to disorientate him. He barely managed to keep his footing, sliding around as these instruments of torture tried controlling him like a puppet. 

Varian didn’t try to pull himself out of his cuffs, focusing on standing and settling his grim thoughts. More of them flashed in his head, the map, the scroll, the staff, the amber, the automatons. Things he’s found or made, things that would hurt others. And yet he kept pushing through it, telling himself that they were either mistakes, or faults he was willing to correct. That they didn’t define who he was.

He felt the chains weaken a little, stopping in their assault. Varian rested his hands on his legs, taking in deeper breaths. The further he walked, the harder everything felt. His mind was becoming more torrential, the chains more violent in their attacks, his darker side becoming desperate in caging him again. 

Shaking his head, Varian straightened and pressed on. He could feel the Starshard’s magic, brushing against his skin and making his hair flow. He was close, he had almost done it.

The chains yanked again, with all the force they had in them. His limbs were pulled back, causing him to drop onto the floor, feeling his head smack against the flat surface. His mind was running wild, reminding him of everything he hated. The dungeons, the Saporians, his past, his dangerous creations, everything he had ever done that led him to hate himself.

Something grew in his throat, his stomach twisting in on itself. Varian couldn’t stop himself, coughing out as white blood splattered out, painting the black floor in front of him. He froze, looking at it. He felt disgusted, seeing what he was doing to himself. The sight of seeing his fears and traumas, becoming physical in a way, made it so he knew he couldn’t pretend anymore.

But he didn’t stop. He narrowed his eyes, regarding the bloody mess, before slowly pulling himself up again. His mouth and chin felt wet, so he wiped them with his sleeve before baring his teeth. He stared at the chains and cuffs, giving them a look saying ‘I’m done with this’, before moving again.

Everything hurt, his body too heavy. His legs threatened to give up on him, head and sight swaying. Using one arm, he held his chest, leaning forward to keep moving. The black ground under him began to brighten, the light from the Starshard shining over it. He lifted his sights, seeing how close he was. 

He raised a hand, reaching for it. But this time he collapsed on his own, the chains not responsible for once. He felt numb, tired, unable to move anymore. He had pushed himself far enough, so he laid there. 

Swallowing, Varian tilted his head up, looking at the cluster of crystals. The Starshard was pulsing with magic, glowing sparkles dancing around it. It appeared to be judging the situation in front of it, Varian feeling it gazing down at him. 

His hazy eyes shifted, observing it. Wheezing, he somehow managed to rasp out. “Please…” Before dropping his head back down.

Varian rested on his side, eyes stuck forward as he had no control over his body. The void in his sights was chilling to look at, seeing nothing out there. Was this all his mind was? Or was it only a fracture of what he was seeing?

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then the chains grew tight again, and Varian felt himself being dragged away slowly. His eyes widened, but he couldn’t find the ability to move. Had it all not been enough?

But before he could be pulled back into the abyss, there was a blinding flash from the Starshard. Varian shut his eyes, shielding himself from the light. He then felt the ground shake, followed by the sounds of something striking, and something else cracking.

When he could look, he managed to pull his head up. He saw four, thin and sharp crystal growths, all pointing towards the sky. Each one had cut through a chain, the ends that were still connected to the void were frantically flowing around, whipping the air, but unable to move beyond the large protective gems.

Varian blinked, rolling to sit up straight. He raised his hands, looking at both his wrists and ankles. The cuffs and short strings of chains he still had on him were dead, the pressure gone. They flickered for a moment, becoming foggy, before vanishing from existence. Underneath them, they left sharp black lines, the cuts pouring with blood. 

He took a few seconds, processing what just happened. But then he felt the Starshard calling to him, and Varian looked behind himself. The artifact was spinning, commanding its powers. Biting his lip, Varian tried moving back onto his feet, gasping and groaning with every movement he made.

Just as he managed to stand, threatening to collapse once more, something came towards him. But it wasn’t the chains again, instead the Starshard’s glowing magic, shaping to take on a flowing physical form, tendrils reaching out to him, curling around the cuts from the cuffs. His eyes widened, about to pull back out of fright, but he forced himself to stay still, seeing what it would do.

Its grasp wasn’t tight, being as gentle as possible. When they settled, they began to glow brighter illuminating around his sore joints. Something warm washed over Varian, as he tilted his head, watching with curiosity.

His mind flashed again, but these thoughts were different. Faces of his friends and family beamed in his head, love and affection from them relaxing him. The people who cared about him, the ones who believed him, seeing worth where he could not. The very reason he kept on fighting each day.

When his vision came back, he watched the magic pull away from his wrists and ankles, the cuts now gone, the blood cleaned away. Varian’s eyes widened in wonder, gawking at how it healed him.

Lifting his sights up, he stared at the Starshard, seeing its magic linger back to it. It slowed in its spinning, merely hovering to see what Varian would do next. The boy stood there in silence for a few seconds, no sure what to say. But the first words that came to mind were probably the best thing to speak. 

“T-thanks you...” Varian whispered, rubbing his arms.

He was sure that if it had some kind of body, it probably would have nodded at him. But it did nothing else, still waiting for Varian to do something. He wasn’t sure what to do next, having thought he did all he could. 

Biting his tongue, he glanced around, judging the situation. He looked back, seeing the chains still floating around, haunting him. It made him nervous, and yet he understood why they were still there. He wasn’t all better yet, his fears still in the back of his head, depressing thoughts lingering. He knows there was going to be days where they could reach again, days where the Starshard couldn’t protect him.

Yet he was willing to work with that, and he had this moment to relax himself at least. So he turned away, facing the Starshard once more. He examined it, along with the crystals it created. Hesitating, he shuffled closer, stepping up to one of the crystals. 

Its hues of white, purple and blue radiated off of it, shining off of Varian. The magic was soothing and gentle, and he knew it was acting lowly, letting him decide what to do next. Curious, he reached a hand over, brushing it along the crystal. It was incredibly smooth, with sharp cutting angles. It felt a little cold, but the power it beamed with was warm against him. When he pulled back, glitter shimmered around his hand like disturbed dust.

He found himself smiling a little, gazing at the mythical beauty. The Starshard hummed, sparkling and catching his attention. Varian turned to it, sensing that it wanted him to come closer. He paused, thinking it over, before doing so.

When he came up to it, it twirled a few times, before settling. Tilting his head, he reached out and touched it with one finger. There was an immediate reaction, glistening magic raining everywhere around Varian, feeling it swirl inside him. When he pulled back, he looked down at his hands, seeing balls of light trying to form in his hold.

He blinked with wide eyes, stepping back a little. It felt strange, as if a part of him he never knew he had just awoken. He waved his fingers, feeling energy course through them, following his motion. He had an urge to try something, so he raised a hand and made a light gesture.

He watched in amazement when a star orb appeared, hovering in front of him. It looked exactly like the ones he summoned back in the chambers, waiting to follow his command. Testing it out, he waved his hand lightly, the orb following his gesture.

Varian glanced back at the Starshard, seeing it glowing as he used his powers. Looks like it wasn’t done just yet with teaching him, so maybe he could learn a few more things while here.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

By the fourth day, no Saporians have been seen, and the sun would be setting soon. The sky was beginning to burn with orange, pink and yellow hues, no clouds in sight. It was rather quiet in Corona, everyone still on edge and waiting.

Many guards were in their defence towers, gazing out over the bridge to the mainlands. They had crossbows ready, preparing themselves for when the airship would arrive. But as night inched closer, many of them were dying down in their alert nature. It's not that they didn’t believe the Princess and her friends, but nothing had happened yet. 

One guard took a sip of water, wiping his mouth before looking out at the view. In an hour, he would be switching places with someone else, getting the chance to finally sleep. He looked down at the ocean, seeing the sun and sky reflecting across it, always an enchanting sight to behold.

Humming to himself, he looked out over the bridge once more, eyes on the horizon. But then his gaze caught something, a dot coming their way in the air. Narrowing his eyes, he squinted and leaned in, trying to get a better look.

And the closer it approached, the clearer its form was. It was something big, attached to glowing balloons illuminated by the fires that inflated them. The guard’s eyes widened, realisation kicking in. The Saporians were here, and the fight was about to begin.

Dashing over to one of the walls, the guard frantically rang the alert bell in his tower. The other buildings did the same, people in their posts ringing their own bells. Soon all of Corona was ringing with loud chimes, warning everyone as the danger coming their way.

A guard on the opposite tower popped through an open window, looking at the first guard with a perplexed expression. They raised a hand as a reply, pointing out at the airship that was getting closer. 

“Look!” He yelled, drawing his crossbow up.

The first front line of guards, and a couple of volunteers, stood their ground, waiting for the flying vehicle to get closer, easier to aim at. They all weren’t sure what to expect, but they were willing to stand firm and take on anything thrown at them.

As the airship hovered at the end of the bridge, everyone held their crossbows high, pointing at their targets. The goal was either to hit a Saporian, or one of the balloons before they made it into the city. If that happened, then they couldn’t risk shooting it down without causing massive destruction.

One of the leaders threw a sharp gesture. “Fire!” They commanded, setting everyone off.

A rain of arrows charged towards the airship, digging into the wooden vessel. They weren’t sure if they hit anyone, and the balloons were too high to reach, but that didn’t stop them all as they kept on firing. 

A figure appeared at the front of the ship, staring out at them all, a long, large weapon in their hands. They saw the item spark, glimmering with orange magic, and the figure twirled the staff, pointing it down at the groups and towers.

There was a low hum, before a ball of pure flames was created by the weapon, charging up in size and energy. Everyone’s eyes widened, many faltering in their attacks when seeing the clear signs of dangerous magic.

The fireball was suddenly shot out, ramming into one of the towers, bursting into a light show and causing the building to start crumbling. Shards of flames glued themselves to the walls and floors, scattering around the place. People screamed, rushing out of the zone tainted by fire.

Thick smoke was already flowing in the air, dark in its colour as it mixed with the fire's lights. It was like watching a powerful firework go off, but was pointed at the ground rather than the sky. Before anyone could get back in control, ready to fight back, another mythical ball of flames was shot down, hitting another tower. 

The damage had been done, and everyone was distracted for too long, as the airship passed over them, entering the city to cause more havoc. Seeing that their first plan failed, members of Corona began pulling out alchemy balls, trying to put out the fires. 

On the airship, the Saporians gazed down at their rival Kingdom, grim glee shined at their smirks and grins. Andrew held the staff proudly, swaying it around as he felt its magic pulsing inside it. And the power and energy it displayed, it was phenomenal, and worth the price it took to get it, even the torn ear he had, left behind by Ruddiger.

Laughing, the deranged man pointed it down, seeing the statue of King Frederic. As a way to mock them, sending them a message of what was about to go down, Andrew fired a magical orb straight at it, and it burst its target, the area around it torched and blocked by flames. 

He could hear the screaming coming down below, watching in amusement as they tried dealing with the fires. He also noted that there were guards in the higher buildings, trying to fire at the Saporians with bows, while desperately looking for a way onto the airship. 

Andrew breathed in some smoke, smirking to himself as he leaned on the staff. “Ah, I love the smell of Corona burning in the morning.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Defending groups around the castle watched in horror, seeing the raw power the Saporians now possessed. This wasn't going to be easy, and the damage by the end of this was going to be severe. Some even looked like they wanted to run away already, but forced themselves to stay and protect their homeland. 

Lance was among one of these groups, staring with wide eyes as he saw how Andrew fired again, setting the Kingdom ablaze with ease. He glanced down at his daughters, both Catalina and Angry looked nervous, scared even. But they were trying to stand tall, clutching the alchemy balls in their grasp.

They heard a loud whine, and they all turned to see Eugene and Rapunzel coming in on Max. The royal couple looked disgusted, fearful and angry, watching their home beginning to burn to the ground.

When Maximus slid to a stop, Lance jogged over to them, as Eugene and Rapunzel hopped off. They saw the unsure look in Lance's eyes, but held bold gazes.

"They got in." Lance spluttered, pleading for the hope the two could always bring.

Eugene narrowed his eyes, surveying what he could see. As the sun was setting, the night sky began growing, contracting with the blazing glow from the swarming fires. Thick sheets of smoke were rising, the horrendous smell burning everyone's noses. 

The Captain looked to his wife, seeing her glaring at the airship. She was scared, he could tell, but she was more than ready to fight back. So Eugene looked out to everyone else, waving his hands in stern gestures. 

"Fan out! Put out any flames you see." He ordered, voice loud and commanding. 

Everyone nodded, groups scattering to take their places, already tossing around the alchemy balls at any rouge fires they came by. And it appeared Varian's tools were working perfectly, the ice and goo balls cutting off the flames bit by bit. It was a slow process, but it was working. 

Their only problem was that Andrew was causing more destruction faster than they could put it out. And Corona doesn't know how long it can keep fighting back for...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian had been in his room when it began. He was supposed to head into the tunnels when this all started, but he found himself on his balcony, staring out at the chaos that the Saporians unleashed. 

He took in every detail, every sight and every bit of the fight he could see. The fire that was washing over his home, the black smoke choking the air, the buildings that began collapsing on themselves, even the screams, ones of death and battle cries. All made by that one powerful weapon, the very item he helped get.

The glowing orange from the flames shimmered in Varian’s eyes, reflecting off of his natural blues. When he gazed up at the airship, seeing it circle around the city, he felt his blood boil. His fears of the Saporian were blanketed by his anger towards them, seeing what they were doing to his home. Varian had to help, and that was his final decision.

Twisting around on the spot, he dashed back inside. Ruddiger, who had been by his feet, followed after him, chittering in confusion at what Varian was doing. He recognised that look in the boy’s eyes, the determined courage to fight back. It made Ruddiger nervous, for fear that Varian might do something drastic. 

The pair raced down the halls, sometimes hearing the bombing echos whenever another fireball was blasted. The sounds only seemed to push Varian, as he slammed open his lab door, quickly rushing around the place to grab what was needed.

Ruddiger hopped onto one of the desks, darting his eyes around to keep his sights on Varian. He watched the boy fix on his gloves, boots and goggles, before reaching out to a clothing rack, taking off a thick leather brown coat. It was somewhat similar to the jacket he had when with the Saporians, full of pockets to hide vials and his chemical weapons. 

After he fixed the sleeves into place, he began filling the pockets with some spare alchemy balls of different kinds. Goo, ice, bubbles, you name it. That’s when Ruddiger realised what was happening. Varian was going to go out there and join the fight.

Panic and concern shivered up the raccoon, as he began squeaking and squealing at Varian, pleading with him to stop. Sure, Varian had gotten a bit better since coming back, no longer so faint and tired, but he was still wounded, and pushing himself might cause more damage. And the little critter didn’t want to lose him again, or worse, Varian dying in the end.

The alchemist regarded his friend’s shrieks, pausing in his collecting. Varian looked over Ruddiger, seeing the worry in the animal’s eyes. The boy didn’t like it, not wanting to stress out Ruddiger, but Varian wasn’t backing down in his choice. 

Slipping some smaller vials into his breast pocket, Varian sighed lightly. “Ruddiger, I have to help.”

The raccoon frowned at him, chittering back. He was trying to urge for Varian to stay, to head down to the tunnels. He understands that Varian has a lot of unclear guilt weighing over him, but it’s not worth risking his life over.

Varian wasn't convinced, shaking his head. He brushed down his coat, making sure his outfit was fine, before standing straight and heading towards the door, walking past Ruddiger.

The animal hissed, jumping down and sitting in front of the door. Varian stopped, looking down at him. He wasn’t mad with Ruddiger, understanding why his friend was scared and upset. So he paused, before kneeling down. Ruddiger blinked, tilting his head.

Varian reached over, stroking his hand under Ruddiger’s chin. The raccoon whined, still pleading for Varian to listen. But the boy shook his head softly, giving a look that said this had to happen, and nothing was going to stop him, but he was sorry for stressing out Ruddiger.

“I need to do this…” Varian breathed, giving a sharp gaze.

Ruddiger’s ears flattened, whimpering quietly. He didn’t like this, not one bit, not with Varian’s screams still echoing in his own head. But he knew his boy was stubborn, and there was no changing his mind on a decision like this. The only thing he could do was join his side, doing whatever he could to protect Varian.

So the raccoon climbed up the alchemist’s arm, settling on his place on Varian’s shoulders. The teen stood to his feet, gazing over his little friend. Varian gave him a thankful look, petting Ruddiger’s tail softly.

But when Varian looked at the door, his face quickly shifted in expression. Anger, sorrow and determination, a sharp glare pointed forward. The boy couldn’t see it, but Ruddiger could. There was a noticeable shimmering white glint in Varian’s eyes, hinting to the power hiding behind him. 

“And I might be able to fix this.” Varian mumbled, a harsh hiss under his breath.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

By now almost half of Corona was on fire, the outering of the city ablaze caging everyone in. It took them too long to realise that this was the Saporians’ plans, trapping everyone to burn them all alive. A very sadistic idea, from very sadistic people.

Eugene and his group were trying to stop a fire spreading near the castle grounds, needing to keep their main building safe. He had to push himself, ignoring many of the things around him. The screams, the heat, the toxic smoke-filled air. Eugene could feel the sweat washing down him, being so close to some of the flames, but he didn’t allow himself a moment to relax.

Rapunzel was nearby, aiming and throwing alchemy balls like her life depended on it. Members of their group were copying, though some have already been burnt. One even out of commission after being too close to a blast zone. The odds were not in their favour.

Yet that didn’t stop them, needing to keep going until someone could get on the airship. But it didn’t seem like anyone in the higher buildings was having any luck. Some had gotten onto the side of the ship, only to be thrown off when a Saporian member saw them.

Maximus suddenly whined, catching Eugene's attention. He flicked around, eyes widening when he saw Varian rushing over to them, no fault in his stride, while Ruddiger was curled around his neck. Eugene didn’t know whether the kid was crazy at this point, but his protective side kicked in right away.

“Kid!” Eugene yelled, about to take a minute to rant at the boy.

Varian came right up to him, ignoring the man’s frustration, while Ruddiger gave a look saying he tried, but Varian wouldn’t listen. Rapunzel looked over now, eyes wide in horror and surprise. She rushed over, looking over Varian like he was mad.

“Varian?” She questioned him.

Varian raised a brow, as if them worrying over him was annoying. Eugene clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew the kid was stubborn, but this was a whole nother level. 

“What are you doing out here?!” Eugene ranted, throwing his hands in the air. “You should be hiding!”

Varian shook his head, scowling as he looked over the raging fires. “No, I’m not going to hide.” He looked up, glaring at the airship hovering above them. “Not from them!” He called, as if challenging the Saporians himself.

Eugene and Rapunzel stepped back, surprised at how raw his yelling was. There were no leaking fears or anxieties to his voice, his expression bold and unphased. It seems Varian just had about enough of this, and they honestly couldn’t blame him.

But they didn’t want to let him, the sights of the visible bruises on his face and neck, small glimpses of the bandages under his sleeves and gloves, even the stained plaster on his cheek, made them nervous. Varian was still hurt, and they didn’t want to risk him, for fear of him being killed or retaken by the Saporians.

Rapunzel stepped forward, reaching out to him. “Varian-”

Varian cut her off, snapping his head around to face her. Pure fury in his eyes made her hesitate. “After everything they put me through, I’m not going to sit back and let them win.” He vowed, bold with his words.

The Princess pulled back, blinking. She wanted to argue, to force him to stop even, but she knew that wasn’t fair. This was Varian’s choice in the end, and the idea of closure is what he desired after all. Maybe it was the wrong option, but Rapunzel had to let him choose himself.

Stepping back, she looked to Eugene. He seemed to have a look of understandment, still worried for Varian, but knew that the boy wanted this, and in some ways needed it.

Pursing her lips, Rapunzel nodded at Varian. “Just be careful…”

Varian nodded back at her, giving a faint grateful smile. The royal couple turned their attention back to the fire, eyes widening when they saw it growing faster. They raced past Varian, trying to calm the raging flames before they got worse.

Varian looked over, assessing the situation. Ruddiger chittered on his shoulder, giving Varian a questioning look on what he was about to do. The boy merely smirked at him, reassuring him that he had an idea. Though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he knew what he was doing, but it was worth giving a shot.

Stepping forward, Varian raised a hand. He took a couple of deep breaths, briefly closing his eyes as he thought back to his dreams. He could hear the Starshard again, the memory of it humming in the back of his mind. It had shown him something again. And it was time to bring it to the real world. 

Varian whispered to himself. “Alright, let’s try this out…”

Opening his eyes, he reached deep inside himself, searching for the magic in his core. When he found it, Varian commanded it to come alive, and bring itself forward. Following his orders, magic swirled around his fingers and hand, glittering with starry sparkles. 

A ball of glowing white formed in his hands, shaping into a star orb. His hair reacted too, the tip of his blue streak shimmering white, faint stars glistening on the ends of his black locks. Strands of hair whisked around, energy waving through them. His eyes also shone mildly, as he watched in joy that his powers were working. 

Rapunzel and Eugene looked over, surprised expressions at what they were seeing, even other members of their group saw, gawking at Varian as he displayed his magic. Ruddiger blinked, squeaking in shock. 

Varian beamed, shifting the ball of anti-magic side to side. “It worked!” He cheered, grinning to himself.

He looked at the raging mythical fires in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, Varian chucked the star orb into it. The reaction was immediate, as a massive patch of flames vanished as the sphere burst into glitter, while the fires outside of the area just hit seemed to reach negatively, struggling to retake the zone Varian just cleaned.

His powers did a lot more than what the alchemy balls could do, and it might just be what turns this fight around for them. Rapunzel laughed in astonishment, lightly cheering Varian with a proud look.

Varian straightened himself, smirking as he looked at his hands. His hair and eyes were still mildly glowing, as he was continuing to tap into the powers inside himself. 

Eugene called out to him. “I see you figured out those powers of yours.” He crowed.

Varian looked over to him, having to yell a bit over the crackling wildfire. “Not perfect, but it’ll help.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Darren, much like the other Saporians, were all stationed on parts of the deck, looking out at the city. Most of them were making sure none of their enemies made it onto the ship, shooting at anyone they saw in one of the many taller buildings. Their job was to make sure the ship was safe, and Andrew could keep up with his chaos.

With Darren’s spot on the deck, he was currently facing the palace. He had seen large clusters of Coronains gathered out by the castle, trying to protect their main base. The Saporians were planning to strike it soon, once they were sure that no one could stop them.

But as he gazed out, on alert, something caught his eye. Shimmering white flashes of light could be seen, sticking out amongst the orange and red fires and thick black smoke. Looking down, Darren narrowed his eyes, finally seeing the Princess and her husband. They had been wondering where they were. 

When there was another flash of light, his attention shifted to the boy by their side. It was Varian, who was sadly very much alive. Darren realised it was him making the white glow, summoning balls of stars that matched the ones he made back in the chambers.

To his shock and worry, he saw how Varian’s powers nullified the mythical fires with ease, pushing back and sweeping the area. Darren stepped back, growling under his breath, as he looked over to Andrew, who was standing at the very front of the airship.

Darren cupped around his hands, calling out to his leader. “Looks like they got the kid back!”

Andrew blinked, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow. Darren pointed down below, and Andrew followed his gesture. The leader’s eyes narrowed upon seeing Varian once more, having hoped that the kid would have died in the tomb. 

And now Varian appeared to be running around with whatever magic was inside him. Andrew still didn’t have a clue what his powers were, or where the hell he got it from, but he was starting to get a faint idea it had something to do with anti-magic, which wasn’t good for them.

Still, Andrew had confidence they would win, as he knew Varian wasn’t in a stable condition to fight for long. And they still had the staff, which means they can keep going with their torching of the city.

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Andrew turned to look forward again. There was a little glee in him, at the thought of getting the chance to kill his old cellmate once more. This time, he would make sure there was nothing left.

Andrew twirled the staff in his hands, staring at the glistening metal shards at the end of it. “Won’t matter, he’ll burn with the rest of them.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been at least a solid hour of Varian tossing his magic around, and he was starting to feel the effects of it. And it didn’t help that everything was boiling hot, the air full of fumes that made it hard to breathe. Varian wiped the sweat off his face, his long hair sticking to him.

He was thankful Ruddiger was off his shoulders, given he was a thick ball of fur. The critter was by his feet, head darting around as he kept on guard. 

Varian glanced over at Eugene and Rapunzel, seeing them and their group barely able to contain a wave of fire. It was all getting to be too much, and Corona wasn’t going to last much longer if they couldn’t think of another plan.

He looked out over the city, seeing it now a blaring orange, the night sky above clouded by smoke. Beyond the crackling fire and crashes of falling buildings, Varian could still hear the ringing sounds of faint screams and yells. How many people were already hurt? Already dead?

Was his father ok? Quirin was off with another group by one of the tunnel entrances. Was Cassandra ok? She was with some of the guards in one of the taller buildings. Was Lance and the girls ok? They were somewhere down by the docks, making sure their ships weren’t burnt to ashes. Too many thoughts, too many concerns. 

Varian shook his head, knowing he couldn’t think like that right now. He rushed over to Eugene’s side, looking for the best spots to hit the fire, areas to cut it off. Ruddiger sat by his feet, whimpering in fear, but not daring to run away.

Eugene yelped when some cinders landed on his shoulder, but he brushed them off quickly. “This isn’t working!” The Captain stressed, shuffling back as the fire grew.

Rapunzel tossed an alchemy ball, sparing a worrying glance at their sack, which was nearly empty. “We have to keep going.” She urged everyone.

Varian shot a hand up, casting a star orb before throwing into the fire. Starry glitter burst out, extinguishing a clump of flames. He went to fire another, but his vision swirled for a moment, and he stepped back, hunching as he hissed under his breath.

It wasn’t his magic that was fading with energy, but rather himself. The cuts on his arms were aching, sore from all the movement. His ears were ringing and head pounding, unable to find relief from the agony throughout his body.

Rapunzel and Eugene glanced at him, worried. But he waved them off, telling them he was fine. Pulling himself up, Varian looked over his hands, struggling to keep a grasp on his magic, his glowing light starting to vanish.

“I can’t keep this up forever…” Varian wearily admitted, looking to Rapunzel and Eugene for a new plan.

The three looked at one another, unsure of what to do next. No one had gotten onto the airship, and time was running out, fast. They were sure they might not be able to evacuate by now, and the Saporians might just target the fleeing civilians. And if they didn’t hurry, then the underground tunnels will soon fill with fire as well.

They looked up when they heard another fireball crashing down, striking a nearby building. Rapunzel and Eugene look to see where it hit, while Varian glared at the airship. He could see a faint figure up front, wielding the staff. He already knew who it was, and it only made his blood boil.

But then he squinted his eyes on the staff, thinking. Unlike the fireballs, it was a magical source, so his powers couldn’t destroy it, but could cut it off. The Starshard scroll said that was another ability he should have. Varian looked at his hands, hearing his magic whisper to him. 

Eyes darting over to his friends, Varian called out to them. “I’ve got an idea!”

The royal couple flicked around, needing to know what the boy was planning. They were becoming desperate for anything, especially when it was so hard to keep looking at what was happening to their home. 

Varian pointed up at the airship. “Get me on that ship. I can use my powers to shut off the staff.”

Their eyes widened, understanding what Varian was getting at. While they still didn’t like the idea of having him out here, along with the idea of getting him close to the Saporians, they knew he was their best bet. And, as grim as it sounded, they have to do anything for their Kingdom, even if it meant risking a friend’s life.

Rapunzel looked to Eugene. “If Andrew‘s not casting anymore fire, we’ll have more time to put the rest out.” She stated, seeing the plan in her mind.

Eugene nodded in agreement. “And without their main weapon, they’ll be vulnerable.”

Settling on the idea, Rapunzel and Varian raced towards Maximus, who had overheard the plan already. Eugene had to stay behind with his group, needing to keep giving out orders. Both the Princess and the alchemist gave him one last look, bidding him farewell in case something happened. This wasn’t easy for them, for fear of losing one another, but there was no time to sit and cry about it.

Ruddiger followed his human, joining them on Maximus. Rapunzel helped Varian on, before gripping the horse’s reins. Max whined, rolling his hooves before charging down the only clear path. They had to find a building high enough and close enough to the airship. The real problem was not being spotted.

Both Rapunzel and Varian watched the flying craft, seeing it edge by one of the many towers in the city. They watched how some guards tried jumping onto the ship, only to be pushed off and land somewhere in the burning city. It was sick to watch, the two holding grim expressions. 

Rapunzel was really wishing for her hair back now, as it would have been a lot easier to get on that damn thing. But Varian was already looking around for an idea, seeing something that caught his attention. He tapped Rapunzel before pointing.

She followed his gesture, seeing that the airship was coming by a burning bell tower. The building was still holding itself up, looking like it would fall apart eventually, and everyone had already fled from it. Rapunzel was confused at first, before understanding Varian’s idea. The Saporians wouldn’t expect someone to climb the burning tower, so they wouldn’t see them coming. It was incredibly risky, but it might be their only option. 

Narrowing her eyes, Rapunzel whipped the reins and guided Max. “Come on!”

Maximus raced towards the blaring bell tower, glaring at it with mixed emotions. When he halted, Varian and Rapunzel jumped off of him, running up to the doorway. They paused, looking back at the two animals. There was no way they could bring Max, as he was too heavy to go through a burning building, and Varian didn’t want Ruddiger around the Saporians.

Rapunzel waved to Maximus. “Go help the others!”

He paused, hesitant to leave the two. Ruddiger also whined, calling out to Varian. But they both shook their heads, knowing this was not up for debate. Maximus stepped back a little, before turning around to run. Ruddiger’s ears folded, looking scared and teary-eyed.

Varian gave him a reassuring smile, still shaking his head. “It’ll be ok, Ruddiger. Just go...”

Ruddiger looked like he wanted to say more, but he gripped onto Max when the horse charged off, his sights never leaving Varian as they ran off. It hurt for the two to part ways, but Varian knew it was for the better. 

He looked to Rapunzel, then the tower door, which was already open. They knew how dangerous this would be, dashing through a building that was falling apart, the flames covering it growing faster. They had no time to waste, and the pair rushed in.

They had to cover their mouths and noses, trying to block out the thick smoke that made their eyes water. The heat was intense, like they were walking through an oven, seeing the fire creeping into the rooms and stairways. Varian stuck close to Rapunzel, even grabbing her hand at one point.

They pressed on, climbing up to each room one by one with hasty speed. They couldn’t risk slowing in their pace or going back down, nearing the top as they came closer and closer. Pushing past their foggy senses and boiling heat. Parts of the floor almost gave way to them, but they were people who were naturally light on their feet, weighing practically nothing. Again, it paid to be short and light. 

The final room to the tower was the worst when it came to the smoke, most of it clumping up at the top, but flowing out through the massive archways. The bell was still hanging, building up heat from the fire around it. The two looked past it, out at the sky.

It seems that they made it just in time, the tip of the airship coming into view. They heard something cracking though, and looked back down the stairs, seeing the rooms under them breaking apart, floorboards burning and falling. Snapping their heads up, they flicked around and began dashing to the edge, preparing themselves to jump.

“Keep going, we’re almost there!” Rapunzel cried out, coughing from all the smoke.

Varian didn’t reply, putting all his focus on leaping. He analysed the area in front of him, and the vessel they were planning to jump onto. He knew they wouldn’t land on the deck, but they could grab some of the side netting along the ship. Calculating everything, Varian jumped just as he reached the edge of the tower, Rapunzel following behind. 

He reached out, one hand successfully grabbing the netting. But he heard Rapunzel cry out, flicking around with wide eyes in horror. She hadn’t jumped at the right time, not close enough to grab anything. But before she fell to her doom, Varian flicked out his other hand, grabbing her wrist. He gasped out, his wounded arms stretching painfully, but he had a good hold on her, and he was not going to let go.

“I’ve got you!” Varian shouted.

Rapunzel faintly nodded, taking deep breaths. She was still processing the fact she nearly died, but the two looked at the bell tower, seeing it crumble and topple over, the fire flaring everywhere. They then looked at the airship, seeing that they weren’t spotted. As dangerous and somewhat stupid their plan was, it worked.

But it quickly became apparent they had a new issue, as Varian struggled to pull the Princess up. He couldn’t even lift her high enough to reach the netting herself, and they both knew that there was no way he could hold on for much longer, not in his condition. 

Gritting his teeth, Varian hissed in pain. “Gah, Rapunzel, I can’t pull us both up!” 

Rapunzel looked over him, hating how she was hurting him just by hanging here. Her eyes darted around, looking for any ideas. When her sights landed on his coat, a thought came to mind.

Swallowing, Rapunzel nodded in agreement, yet trying to keep a steady voice. “O-okay. Maybe we can try something else. Do you have anything that’ll give us a soft landing?”

Varian bit his lip, trying to think through the agony. He thought back on what alchemy weapons he brought with him. He had a range of them, though he only had, like, a couple goo and ice balls, having given most of them to the others. But he had something that might work.

But he didn’t want to let go and give up, not when they were so close. Yet he wasn’t going to risk Rapunzel’s life just so they could get on the ship. He judged the situation, many ideas racing through his head. When he looked up at the airship, a vivid memory came to him.

The last time the two of them took on the Saporians, ending in a moment where one saved the other. Rapunzel’s words from back then echoed in his head, and he knew what he had to do.

Expression darkening, Varian guided Rapunzel. “I need you to reach into the front left bottom pocket.”

Rapunzel nodded, pulling herself up just enough to reach in. She pulled out a white alchemy ball, assessing it briefly, before holding it up for Varian to see. 

“This?” She said, shaking it lightly. 

Varian nodded stiffly, swallowing as he looked away. “When you get close enough to the ground, use it on the floor or yourself. It’ll protect you from this height.” He instructed her, unable to meet her eyes.

Rapunzel blinked, noting his phrasing and expression. He looked guilty over something, and she didn’t like his implications. She raised a worried brow, trying to pull herself up but failing. 

“Wait, what do you mean? Rapunzel questioned him, trying to stay calm.

Varian paused, squinting with a sorrowful glare. He looked down at Rapunzel, pulling her just a little bit closer so she could hear him. He stared her right in the eyes, no hesitation in his decision.

Varian laughed sombrely. “You were right, Princess. It’s your Kingdom.” He gave a weak smile, reciting her old words, but twisting them. “But it’s my mess…”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “Varian?”

Before she could say more, he released her, and Rapunzel began plummeting towards the ground. She cried out, spinning in the air, her senses and thoughts unclear and wild. She clutched the alchemy ball in her hands, trying to focus on the ground. It was coming at her, fast, but she managed to correct herself just in time, striking the ball at the floor. 

A puff of some kind of white substance pillowed the ground, catching Rapunzel. It felt like the goo balls, but fluffier and like she was touching clouds. But she didn’t bother thinking about that, already scrambling to get out of it and onto her feet, the realisation with what Varian had just done pushing her.

When she pulled herself up, she looked at the airship in horror and worry, feeling her eyes water. She stumbled forward, as if her body thought it could keep up with it. But it flew away from her area, and she couldn’t see any other way to reach it. Varian was on his own now, and that thought scared her.

“Varian, no!” Rapunzel cried out, tears streaming down her face.

He was gone, stuck on that ship again, right back with the Saporians. Rapunzel couldn’t help but crumble to the floor and cry. She failed him...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian gazed down at the streets, the figure of Rapunzel growing more distant. He was relieved to see she had made it to the ground safely. He had faintly heard her crying out to him, but there was nothing he could do now.

Sighing, he turned to look up at the airship, setting his sights onto his next worries. Grabbing the netting with both hands now, Varian began climbing his way up. His arms still ached, but he was able to push through and ignore it for now. 

When he reached the top, he peered over the railing and looked across the deck. He saw all ten members of the Saporians, sitting around the ship in different spots. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Andrew up front, gazing down at the city with dreadful joy. Varian eyed up the staff in his hands, before briefly looking at his own fingers to test his magic. This wasn’t going to be easy, and he didn’t quite know how to seal a magical source off yet. But he was willing to try.

He looked back out at the burning Kingdom, seeing some people down below. The ones who hurt him once, and the ones he hurt right back. It was time to make proper amends and put all of this in the past. Even if Varian doesn’t make it in the end. For he was doing this for the city, for the people, for his friends, his family and himself.

Looking back to the deck, Varian pulled himself up over the railings, landing onto the floor with a decent thud. The sound made everyone snap their heads around, wide-eyed at the sight of the boy. Varian regarded them with a cold glare, already pulling out an alchemy ball. He had to be careful, as they were his only weapons, and he hadn’t grabbed many.

Andrew looked him up and down, before smirking and shaking his head. He walked over to the ship’s wheel, taking it over as Lynda let go. Andrew glanced at his men, giving them light nods, and they all stood and started stalking towards the boy.

Varian didn’t falter, holding himself high as he judged them all. Some looked angry with him, while others looked pleased by the idea of hurting him once more. Most of them held blades of some kind, ready for a fight.

Andrew chuckled loudly, leaning against the wheel. “Well, well, well, come crawling back so soon?”

Varian raised a brow at him, not saying anything. The alchemist briefly looked over his shoulder, eyeing up the doorway behind him. A small plan was coming to mind, as he knew he had to get rid of all the other Saporians first. Then he would deal with Andrew and the staff.

Maisie scoffed, glaring at Varian. “Come to fix your mistake?”

Varian snapped his eyes back to look at them all, taking a few steps backwards. But he didn’t look scared, rather stern and sharp with his gaze. He glanced down at one of the alchemy balls in his hands, a dark purple one.

Varian paused, before looking directly at Andrew himself. “I’ve come to fix more than one.”

Without warning, the boy tossed the ball to the ground, and a burst of purple smoke filled the area. The Saporians stopped back, covering their mouths as they saw Varian dash inside the ship. They didn’t know what he was doing, but there were some fears that Varian might try and tamper with chemical supplies or find a way to blow up the engines.

Andrew growled, pointing with the staff. “After him!” He ordered.

Following his command, the nine crew members raced after Varian. They split into groups, Rose, Juniper and Gill in one, Kai, Maisie and Lynda in another, and Darren, Julius and Clementine in the final one. They hadn’t seen where Varian ran off to, but they began their hunt for him.

Rose was already using her tracking skills, finding ashy footprints leading to one room. She quietly gestured to the other two, who nodded and followed behind. They slid into the room, blades drawn high, scanning for Varian. 

They heard a whistle, flicking around just as Varian moved the door, having hidden behind it. He had a playful smirk, twirling an alchemy ball in his hands. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t tapping into his old villain habits, trying to find some joy in the chaos he was about to bring. 

Juniper leapt forward first, about to stab him. But he was quicker, having already launched a gas ball at her. It burst when it hit her face, making her stumble and stop in her attack. She coughed violently, the pale pink smoke making her feel faint and woozy. She leaned against the nearby wall, toppling over.

Rose and Gill tried next, slashing down with their blades. Varian rolled forward, dodging narrowly as both their swords caught each other by mistake. Without giving them a chance, Varian flicked out two goo balls, the sticky substance covering the pair, glueing them to one another and to the floor. 

They groaned and pulled, trying to free themselves. Rose was also giving Gill a dangerous look, not liking being so close to him. He gave her a nervous smile, scared of her a little. The sight was a bit funny to watch.

Varian glanced over, seeing he had taken care of the first group. So he rushed out of the room, not wanting to waste more time. He dashed through the twisting halls, looking or hearing for anyone else. 

He stepped around the corner, halting himself when he saw Kai, Maisie and Lynda. Their sights snapped onto him, baring their teeth as they charged after him, while Varian spun and sprinted back down the hall he just came from.

Hearing their thunderous footsteps across the wooden floor, Varian searched himself. He pulled out his one and only ice ball, smirking as he dropped it behind himself, causing the ground to freeze over. Looking over his shoulders, he saw the three failing to see it in time, slipping and sliding, almost falling over. Kai even smacked into the wall.

Varian slid to a stop, drawing another alchemy ball. He was starting to see what Andrew meant, Varian was dangerous when he had his gadgets and toys. And the fact he was pissed off with these people only fueled that fire more.

When Kai roared, rushing forward to try and strike the boy, Varian tossed a bubble ball at him. There was a flash, and everyone looked to see Kai stuck in a secure, oversized bubble, floating to the roof of the hallway. His eyes darted around, banging at the walls of his cage in frustration. 

Varian snorted, before looking at the other two. Lynda and Maisie glanced at Kai with annoyance, before glaring at Varian. Maisie tossed his sword, heading straight for Varian’s head. The teen ducked down in time, the blade embedding itself on the wall behind him. Then the two Saporians tried running forward, planning to pin Varian.

But the boy smirked, this time pulling out a vial of acid. He popped it open and splashed it forward, splattering on the ground. Maisie and Lynda came to a halt, just as the flooring underneath them gave way, breaking and the two fell to a lower floor. 

Varian stepped over, peering down the hole. The pair were dazed, having hit their heads on the ground. Satisfied, Varian put the empty vial away, taking a moment to teasingly tap Kai’s bubble. The man growled at him, but couldn’t do much else as Varian ran off again.

Now it was onto the final group, which he ran into rather fast. Darren, Julius and Clementine appeared at the end of the hallway, staring him down, having heard the commotion from before. Varian stopped, glancing around for a new idea. Behind him, he saw a familiar door, and his eyes darkened.

The blue-striped boy sprinted for it, throwing himself into that room. The three followed him, grinning as they thought they had him cornered. When they entered, they saw Varian by the window, and they vaguely noted that this was the same room they held him in before.

Darren twirled two knives in his hand, his imposing height towering Varian. “About time we get to end you!”

Varian raised a brow, straightening as he surveyed the room and three foes. He had to time this right, or else he’d probably lose his head. He watched their positioning, his fists tightening as he saw an opening between them all. 

“Traitors pay with their lives!” Clementine cheered, holding her hunting knife high.

When both Darren and Julius threw their blades forward, Varian ducked down and rolled past them, dropping down two gas bombs. The room quickly filled with knockout gas, the three coughing heavily as Varian covered his mouth.

They turned, watching the boy slide out of the room, before slamming the door shut. Making sure they couldn’t leave, Varian tossed a web ball at the door, a substance similar to his goo ball spreading over it. It was thin, grey like webbing, that was incredibly strong despite how it looked. 

Varian stepped back, hearing them all pounding on the door. He knew the gas would get them in a moment, so he turned and began walking away.

“And I’ll forever be proud to be one...” He muttered, a cold glint to his eyes.

And now there was one left to deal with. Varian slipped a hand into his pockets, judging what he had left. He still had a couple of vials, but they weren’t proper tools in a fight. He had two more gas balls, which wouldn’t quite work on the open deck. He then pulled out his last goo ball, knowing it was the only weapon that would help. But he had to be precise.

Andrew was fast and strong, so if Varian couldn’t trap him, then there was no way for the boy to fight him one on one. And Andrew also had the staff. Though Varian presumed he wouldn’t risk firing at his own ship.

Biting his lip, Varian clutched the goo ball, making his way back to the main deck. He moved as quietly as he could, only betrayed at times by the creaking floorboards. He could now feel how heavy his breathing was, his aching body starting to catch up with him. But he wouldn’t let that stop him, still using the mask of his old villain self to keep going.

He couldn’t think about the pain, couldn’t think about the people dying around him, couldn’t think about his mental issues, and couldn’t think about the torture he went through. It was time to finish this before there was nothing left to lose.

Peering out at the deck, Varian observed the area. He couldn’t see Andrew, so he guessed the man was probably still at the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, Varian slid out from the doorway, holding the goo ball high as he twisted around to look at the steering zone.

But his eyes widened, not seeing Andrew. Guarded, Varian stepped back slowly, trying to see if he could hear or listen for the man. His heart was racing, feeling like prey on edge.

He then heard something behind him, heavy footsteps rushing towards him. Varian spun around, acting on reaction only as he tossed the goo ball, just as something slashed at him. Right in front of him, coming face to face with Varian, was Andrew.

The man narrowly pulled himself to the left, letting the chemical ball fly off and hit a wall instead. Varian’s eyes widened in panic, the dangerous realisation hitting him hard.

Andrew chuckled darkly, leaning in to whisper. “You missed…”

Something glinted in the corner of Varian’s eyes, and he looked over to see the end of the staff Andrew was holding. The metal claws around the orb made him freeze, seeing something striking red painted across one of them.

That’s when Varian finally felt it, searing white pain across his left side. Shakily, he looked down, seeing blood pouring down him, a very noticeable gash seen through his torn shirt. Varian froze, unable to move, feeling his movement and brain shutting down on him.

Somehow, he managed to raise a hand, resting it on the wound. It burned to touch, blood now seeping over his glove. He swallowed, quiet panic starting to settle in as his breathing grew heavy. His whole body was trembling, knees threatening to buckle. His ears were ringing, as all he could focus on was the blood and cut.

Andrew pulled his foot up, just as Varian looked up to see him kick him. Varian fell back, gasping out in pain as he clutched his side. He was struggling to breathe, hyperventilating over the evident damage done to his body. He knew the wound was fatal if not treated soon, and there was no way for him to fight like this.

He heard the Saporian leader chuckling, amused by the pain he brought. Varian rolled onto his stomach, still clutching his side as he tried getting up, failing each time. He froze again when he felt blood dribble from his mouth. That can’t be good…

Through his foggy vision, Varian saw Andrew step over him casually, ignoring the bleeding child. Instead, he walked over to the ship’s railing, staring down at the city. He paused, before giving a dark smirk at Varian, the fire down below lighting up the man like he was a demon.

Holding the tainted staff, Andrew angled it to point at the ground below, readying another attack. Varian realised what he was about to do, trying to torment the boy through destroying his home right in front of him. 

Varian gripped the ground, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees as he reached out. He couldn’t let Andrew win, couldn’t let him hurt anyone else, couldn’t let him kill anyone else. Despite how awful Varian felt, the mythic energy within him was intense, coming out when the boy cried out.

“NO!” Varian screamed.

The ends of his hair sparkled, the tip of his streak glowing white. But he didn’t fire a star orb, instead feeling some of his power seep out, latching onto the staff through invisible means. 

Just as Andrew was about to fire, the weapon in his hands dulled in colour, its magic shutting off. The man blinked, pulling back to look it over. His eyes narrowed when looking at the staff’s orb at the end, seeing a familiar star-shaped symbol, glimmering with anti-magic.

He turned to look down at Varian. The teen looked surprised, having not expected that. But his eyes widened in fear as Andrew stepped towards him, angry that Varian dared to stand in his way. The boy sat up, pushing his feet and hands across the ground to crawl away.

Varian noticed the seal flickering, and he realised that he had to keep the focus on it, or else the staff would turn back on. He stared at it, keeping his concentration on the magic, but he did see Andrew looming over him, holding up the staff.

“You’re determined, I’ll give you that.” Andrew hissed, striking Varian with the blunt end of the stick.

It hit Varian on the head, and he yelped out as he fell back. There was a gash on his head now, blood dripping down his face. Varian grit his teeth, whimpering and gasping, eyes shut tight. He forced himself to stay awake, to not pass out.

Andrew looked over his weapon, seeing the seal vanish, the staff going back to beaming with orange and yellow hues. He smirked, already turning around to go back and keep destroying the city.

But before he could take at least two steps, the staff’s magic faded again, the star symbol back. Raising a brow, Andrew flicked around with a dark scowl. Varian was pointing at hand forward, his hair and eyes faintly shimmering. He was somehow sitting up, panting and wheezing, blood pouring down one side of his face and body. The look he gave Andrew, it told him that Varian was going to keep fighting until he was dead.

Andrew gazed at him, shaking his head. He will admit, he is impressed with how far Varian has come, how far he was willing to go. But the boy was wasting it all on foolish people, and that was something Andrew could not respect.

Scoffing, Andrew walked, now knowing he had to kill Varian before proceeding. “You can’t win, and you know it.” He grimly taunted.

Varian glared at him, magic still swirling in his hair. But he braced himself when Andrew raised a foot, striking into Varian’s unwounded side. The strength of the kick was enough to send Varian tumbling halfway across the deck, rolling to a stop as he left a trail of blood behind. 

The staff glimmered back to life, but Andrew kept stalking towards Varian. The teen moved onto his hands and knees, already trying to pull himself up. His body kept protesting, but his mind said otherwise. He had to ignore it all, to keep fighting, to save everyone. He was their last hope, and he wasn’t going to fail them.

Andrew struck him again, sending Varian rolling once more. The alchemist cried out, gasping and whining, feeling every part of him grow weaker by the second. He lifted his foggy eyes, seeing he was by the ship’s railing now.

He heard Andrew, the man getting closer again. His voice was haunting. “All you are is a broken child, begging for validation.”

Varian bit his lip, tasting the blood dripping from his mouth. Taking a sharp breath, he reached for the railing, using all his strength to pull himself up, leaning against it. He looked out at the city, his home, the place falling apart as the fire ate away at everything.

He wonders if his friends are ok, if Rapunzel is ok, if Ruddiger is ok, if his father is ok. He has a faint feeling he might not ever see them again after all of this, not in his current position. It was sad to think about, but he was happy he could settle some things before the end.

But then Andrew said something, something that sparked an idea. “Even a magical freak now, you always find the strangest ways to surprise me…”

Varian’s eyes widened, looking down at his bloodied gloved hands. He thought back to the chambers, the tomb. He thought about the doors, the staff and Solana. He had created the star seals back then, but they hadn’t required his concentration. And he knew why.

Narrowing his eyes, Varian grit his teeth, a cold scowl across his face. He knew what he had to do, and he wasn’t done fighting just yet. So he curled his fist, waiting for Andrew to get close enough.

When he heard the man’s steps, coming right up being Varian, the boy summoned a star orb. But he didn’t use it on the staff or any of the fire down below. Instead, he spun around, body flaring up to the movement, and shoved the ball of light right in Andrew’s face.

The Saporian wasn’t expecting it, unable to shield his eyes in time as he was blinded by the energy. He yelped, stumbling back as he used one hand to rub his eyes, the other one still clutching the staff. He groaned, trying to bring his vision back.

But then he felt something grip onto the staff, added weight pressing on it. Cracking his eyes open, his sight swimming, he saw the figure of Varian grabbing the weapon. Yet the boy wasn’t pulling or tugging, simply using it to hold himself up.

Licking his lips, Varian opened his mouth, chanting the Nova Incantation. “Starlight, Starlight, create your shield, and the sun and moon shall yield.”

His hair blared out with magic, sparkling stars beginning to cover his midnight locks, the blue streak slowly growing to become a heavenly white. Varian’s freckles began to glow, lighting up his pale face, reflecting off the blood washing down. The anger and determination the boy displayed, it was haunting to look at.

Andrew’s eyes widened, realising what Varian was trying to do. He began moving the staff around, trying to toss Varian off. Somehow, the teen didn’t let go, grasping at the staff with a tight grip, stumbling around as Andrew tugged and twisted.

But the boy pressed on, already feeling himself becoming light in a ghostly way, magic flowing throughout him as it reacted to the words he spoke.

Growling, Varian recited more, his voice faintly echoing. “Starlight, Starlight, wipe away the haze, and protect us underneath your gaze.”

His hair began to flow wildly, power displaying through it as it shifted to match a radiant night sky. The white covered the blue line further with every second, a bar filling like it was a countdown. His eyes became mythical, emphasising his raw fury towards Andrew.

Much like back in the chambers, the world around them began fading with shadows. But this was scarier, as it wasn’t a couple of torches being blocked out this time, it was an entire burning city. The flames could still be seen, but the illusion of darkness was clouding their light. 

Anyone in the area stopped to look, wondering what the hell was going on. They then turned their attention to the airship, seeing that the only light unphased by the casting shadows was on there, the white glow coming from Varian himself.

Andrew watched in horror as three star orbs formed, already beginning to dance around Varian and himself. The boy slumped, yet still gripping at the staff, something in him unwilling to let go. Varian closed his eyes, once more looking like he was being puppeteered by a ghost. 

Unsure in what to do, Andrew raised a foot, kicking at Varian. He had hoped it would be enough to make him let go, along with stopping the incantation. But it wasn’t, only causing a few gasps from Varian, the boy not moving for a few seconds. 

Then his head shot up, eyes snapping opening, shining a pure white that stared down Andrew. However, unlike before, Varian wasn’t dazed looking, instead displaying every bit of anger, hatred and rage he had, all of it directed at Andrew. 

Something about it genuinely scared Andrew, as he felt like it wasn’t just Varian watching him. No, he felt like something else was staring at him, judging him, crawling up his spine to send a shiver. It was enough to make Andrew freeze in his assault, now knowing that there was no stopping the final words.

Varian tilted his head, baring his teeth, the world around him becoming dark as the star orbs swirl faster, coming towards him. “ **Starlight, Starlight, open up your core, and bring the balance.** ” He leaned in, his voice low, dark and sharp. “ **Once more.** ”

The star orbs flew into him, before an anti-magic wave burst out with a blinding light. Andrew didn’t look away in time, accidentally letting go of the staff as he stumbled back. He could feel the energy brush past him, raining out to find any magic to remove or trap.

Everyone down below watched with wide eyes, seeing a burst of power drape over most of the city. It washed over the flames, destroying them and leaving no traces behind. It didn’t reach everywhere, as parts of the outer city were still blaring with fire, but now it was manageable.

Andrew rubbed his eyes, trying to get his primary sense up and running. But he heard something, someone running at him. Just as he cracked open his eyes, he saw the blurry figure of Varian coming straight at him. Before Andrew could react, the teen threw a fist and struck him in the face. Unable to hold himself up, Andrew fell back and hit the ground, head smacking hard against it. 

Varian stared down at him, seeing that Andrew was done for the time being. That hit felt very therapeutic, but by god did it hurt. The boy flicked his wrist, trying to ease his hand that he struck with.

“At least I have a real Kingdom to protect.” Varian scoffed with a raspy voice. “Saporia is nothing but the past...”

But when his lustrous hair and face faded, magic leaving, he didn’t have the strength to stand on his own. Groaning, Varian fell to his hands and knees, panting as everything felt strange again. His joints felt like jelly, the pain across his body numb for a while, and everything he looked at was hazy.

Yet he wasn’t done, knowing that the other Saporians he trapped will be coming back soon, and Andrew wasn’t knocked out. Shifting his eyes to the side, he saw the staff, his own anti-magic seal printed on it. Swallowing, Varian reached over, taking it into his hands.

He used the weapon to push himself up, limping past Andrew as he made the staff his walking stick. As he wandered by the ship’s railing, he peered down at the city. Majority of the fire was gone, wiped away by his magic, leaving behind burnt buildings and thick layers of ash. Smoke was still in the air, but that would disappear on its own. He had done his main part, now he had to do one more job.

Looking ahead, he slowly made his ways up the stairs, coming to the upper deck with the wheel. He needed to get the ship away from the city, maybe land it somewhere safe. They still couldn’t risk shooting it down, not with it in the middle of the Kingdom.

Wheezing and panting, Varian staggered forward, managing to make it to the steering wheel. Still gripping the staff in one hand, Varian leaned against it, using his free hand to spin the wheel, directing the ship away from the island, and back over to the mainland.

It would take a few minutes, but Varian felt like he could pass out at any second. Taking a shaky breath, he rested his eyes as he leaned against the wheel. This was drawing to a close, and he was happy with what he had done.

He saved his home, his friends, his family. Though he might not be able to save himself. Varian brushed a hand over the wound to his side, feeling too much leaking out. He didn’t know much time he had, only knowing that it was a severe cut.

Sighing, he knew there was nothing he could do. So he relaxed his body for a bit, steadying his breathing as he tried staying awake. He clutched the staff, trying to hold onto the thought of staying alive, reminding himself that he made a promise with Solana.

“Resting your eyes?”

Varian’s eyes shot open, and he yanked his head up, fast. Panic and fright settled in when he saw the Saporians coming from both sides of him, all looking very pissed off. He could even seem remnants of his goo on Rose and Gill, the pair now unstuck from one another.

Stumbling, Varian limped away to be right at the tip of the ship. He looked down, knowing there was nowhere to go. But he did notice that they were almost over the bridge, though if the Saporians got the staff back and turned the ship around, then everything would start over again, with no chance of Corona winning.

Varian’s eyes darted around, trying to figure out something. He turned, leaning on the staff as he saw the Saporians circling him. Andrew was up and about as well, standing in the middle of his crew, hands behind his back. Unlike everyone else’s snarling expressions, his was cold, sharp and scarily quiet. It made Varian shake harder, but he didn’t dare let go of the staff.

“Hand it over.” Andrew ordered, staring down Varian.

The boy bared his teeth, growling behind his panting breath. He just clutched the staff tighter, daring Andrew to try. The Saporian leader raised a brow, tilting his head, taking him up on the challenge. Andrew signalled to his crew, and they began walking towards Varian, many dangerous looks sent his way.

Varian’s breathing picked up faster, his brain tumbling around as he was looking for any ideas. He couldn’t fight back, he didn’t have anything in his jacket that could help, and his powers only worked on magical things.

But that did strike a thought, as Varian looked at the staff in his hands. He stared at the star symbol, watching it glint and glimmer. Then he glanced at the airship’s balloons, gazing at the one right above them all. Then he looked down below, seeing they were over the mainlands now, above an open field. An idea formed, as dangerous as it was.

Closing his eyes, he took a sharp breath, reaching out to the anti-magic covering the staff in his hands. His hair swirled, shimmering softly, but the sight made the Saporians pause, raising their hands in anticipation. To their surprise, Varian removed his own seal, and the weapon flickered back to life in his grasp.

Varian opened his eyes, hair settling as he held up the staff, trying to aim it. They all shuffled back, fearing that Varian was about to fire at them all. They wouldn’t put it past him, after seeing everything else the boy just did.

Andrew frowned, judging Varian’s posture and expression. Once more, Varian was showing that dangerous side to himself, the one willing to do anything when cornered. But Andrew stepped forwards, hands raised as he smirked.

“You’re no killer.” Andrew pointed out, calling Varian out on his bluff.

Varian raised a brow, making Andrew hesitate. Maybe Varian was serious? But then the boy laughed weakly, shaking his head, adjusting the staff to point up at an angle. Andrew looked at him, perplexed, but then he followed his line of firing, and his eyes widened. Varian was aiming at one of the balloons.

Shrugging lightly, Varian replied with. “No...But I’m logical.”

Before anyone could react or protest, Varian charged up a fireball and shot it, the flaming magic striking the balloon and bursting. Shards of fire dropped down on the wooden deck, while the ship began tilting backwards without one of its supports. Their vessel began heading towards the ground. Everyone tried grabbing onto something, like the rails, wheels or ropes.

The world around Varian was twisting and rumbling, gravity shifting as he felt the ship falling. He grabbed onto the rail, gripping on for his dear life, yet still holding onto the staff. He closed his eyes, unable to watch what was about to happen.

He heard the Saporians cry out, but he couldn’t make out their words. The ship was creaking, fire crackling along the wood. Then he heard the scraping sound of the ship digging into the earth, and there was a sudden jolt.

Varian tried holding on, but he wasn’t strong enough, being thrown off and flying through the air. Everything was spinning, he couldn’t focus on anything, and it made him feel nauseous. Then he hit the ground, there was a sickening crack, before everything snapped into darkness, and Varian drifted away from reality.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“The airship!” Angry cried out, pointing at the crashing vessel.

After the Nova Incantation, almost everyone had been gathering back up to see what would happen next. Some had gone off the deal with the reminding fires, while the rest watched the airship turn and head away from the Kingdom.

They knew something had happened, and their best guess was that Varian somehow took control of the aircraft. They had been planning to follow after it, see where it would land. But to their horror, they saw another fireball, and it slammed into one of the balloons, sending the ship crashing towards the ground.

They knew Varian was still on that thing, and there was a high chance he was already dead by the time they got there. 

“No!” Quirin screamed, deep worry and fear of what might have happened to his child.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Cass, Lance, the girls, Quirin and a few others saddled up on horses, racing out to the crash site. Ruddiger was resting on Quirin’s shoulders, whining and squealing at the very thought of losing Varian.

It took them a while to reach the bridge, having to find ways around the fallen and burnt buildings. But they all raced across, thundering hooves beating against the path as they edge closer and closer. 

The airship was coming into view, laying across an open field, and it was all a mess. The vessel was ablaze, chunks of it ripped off and scattered around. There was a trail behind it, showing where it dug into the earth, sliding to a stop along it. It was a clear sign that they were going to need time to repair the land around it after all of this.

The horses came to a halt, their riders jumping off and sprinting to search for Varian, and the Saporians while they were at it. At first, it was hard to see anything, as the grass was thick, and it was night time, the only light coming from the raging fires on the ship. They did see some items, like crates around the place, but no sign of life.

Rapunzel frantically began looking, everyone following her lead. “Varian!” She cried, begging for him to come out.

Eugene and Max looked through the grass, clear panic across their faces. “Varian!” The Captain yelled, calling out to their missing friend.

Quirin was by far the worse, shaking as he ran around the area, taking in every detail. “Son!” He shouted, pleading for his child to be alive.

At first, they found nothing. But then, one by one, they started finding the Saporians, all gravely injured. Many of them were knocked out, bleeding and bruised as they didn’t react to the people passing them. A couple of guards were already picking them up, planning to take them away.

Rapunzel paused in her search, hearing a groan. It was too deep to be Varian, but she wandered closer. She saw Andrew, the leader laying there as he was vaguely awake. Of course, he had to be the only one not knocked out. Well, she was about to change that.

Andrew bit his tongue, pressing his hands on the ground as he tried getting up. He was covered in wounds, broken bones sending agony through his body. But he heard Rapunzel approaching, and he looked up, seeing her wielding a frying pan. She looked rather scary.

Before he could even say anything, she smacked him with it, and Andrew was out cold, collapsing back to the ground. Rapunzel huffed, satisfied, before walking around again in search of Varian.

Suddenly, Catalina called out, pointing. “Look!

Everyone snapped around, seeing something glowing. Without hesitation, they all dashed forward, pushing past the thick grass. It was the Staff Of Vesuvius, its orange magic shining in the dim light. But right next to it, laying deathly still, was Varian.

The glow from the staff reflected off of him, along with the shimmering blood seen washed over Varian. The sight made many freeze, but Quirin, Ruddiger, Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugene ran forward, sliding to a stop and dropping on their knees as they circled the boy.

It was a startling sight to see. Large wounds and blood pouring from them, laying on his side in an awkward tangled position, his right arm most definitely broken judging by its twisted form. Skid marks across the ground, showing how he was thrown before sliding across the dirt. His hair was a mess, draping over half his face, sticking because of the sweat and blood.

And that was all they could see from a quick glance, who knows what other damages hid across his body. But what scared them all the most was that they couldn’t see him breathing. It was too dark, and his clothing was blocking their views.

Rapunzel shook her head, panicking and breathing fast. “No, no, no.”

Cassandra acted first, dropping down and looking over Varian, making sure she didn’t cause more damage. She pressed two fingers under his neck, while leaning in close to his mouth, holding her ear up to it. A few seconds passed, but she felt his faint breath, and a deep pulse. Her eyes widened, jolting up and looking at the others.

“He’s alive!” Cass revealed.

But Varian was fading fast, losing too much blood. They needed to get him to the palace, where doctors and nurses were waiting to treat anyone after the wildfires. 

Quirin moved forward, already reaching for Varian. No one stopped him, silently watching the father cradling his broken son. They all felt sick, seeing the gruesome sight, flinching as Varian’s head lolled limply. 

Ruddiger whimpered, looking down at his human’s face with frozen worry. His keen sense of smell picked up on the heavy scent of blood, and it made the critter queasy.

Quirin looked to the others, breathing out. “I’ll get him help.”

They all nodded, watching him run off, carrying the broken and dying Varian. Quirin pulled himself up on a horse, careful with his hold on Varian, feeling his eyes water as they began rushing towards the Kingdom. Ruddiger whined on his shoulders, seeming so lost in what to do.

“Hold on, please.” Quirin begged, voice breaking as he looked at his child, his only son. “I can’t lose you too…”

.


	12. Tears Of A Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fight over, Varian must fight for his life, death closing in on him. But there are people waiting for him to wake up, along with a promise he had to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yo, I’ll be honest with myself, one bit of this fic made myself cry a little! But we’re nearing the final chapter, and I hope you’ve all enjoyed this so far!**
> 
> **\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
>  Characters:  
> Varian**
> 
> **Quirin**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Cassandra  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Lance  
>  Angry  
> Catalina  
> Xavier**
> 
> **Queen Arianna  
>  King Frederic**
> 
> **Solana  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Blood, Past Death/Background Deaths Implied, Near-Death Experience, Injures/Wounds, Mention Of Past Torture/Abuse, Swearss!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Harsh silence is a painful thing to go through, especially when you’re trying to contain unsettled emotions, waiting for unknown news. Everyone was waiting in the halls, outside the few medical rooms, but hovering around a specific one. And everyone was trying to pass the time differently.

Rapunzel was pacing down along the hall, hands behind her back as many thoughts flickered in her head. She was mostly looking at the floor, but would sometimes lift her head to gaze at her surroundings. She would give sorrowful looks to her friends, or the other people waiting by other medical rooms, all desperately wanting to know if their loved ones are alright. Sometimes Rapunzel would glance out the few windows, seeing her burnt Kingdom, most of the smoke gone by now, showing the dark starry morning. Pascal, who was on her shoulder, would catch her attention at times, croaking softly.

Cassandra was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, resting her arms on her pulled up knees and legs, one hand fiddling with her necklace. Her eyes were hollow and unfocused, lost in thought. She had removed her gloves at one point, unable to look at the traces of Varian’s blood on them, stained when she was looking for his pulse before. Owl was standing next to her, cautiously watching over his human with a sad look.

Eugene was with the King and Queen, down one end of the hall. The three were discussing matters with Nigel, a couple of guards and other castle staff members. They were trying to act calm and remain professional, but you could see the faint worry in their eyes, sometimes hearing their voices crack for a split second. They were trying to be reliable, but they were under a lot of pressure, over their Kingdom and for Varian.

Lance, Catalina and Angry were sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle. Lance was trying to distract the girls, passing the time by showing off cheesy magic tricks or telling old funny stories about his thieving days. Usually, both girls would have rolled their eyes and teased the man, but they welcomed it, needing something to do. The sisters were holding one another, tired over everything, yet refusing to go to sleep. And while Lance was trying to seem happy, you could tell it was forced.

Xavier was even here as well, having joined the group when he had seen Quirin rushing by with a dying Varian. He was standing by a wall, quietly watching everyone, giving them soft looks whenever one glanced at him. His expression was rather calm, though there were glints of worry and sorrow in his eyes, observing the medical door in front of them often.

By far the worst was Quirin and Ruddiger. They had taken their seats after being forced out of the medical room, the nurses and doctors having told him they needed space to work, but also not wanting a distressed and panicked father or raccoon with them. And neither had moved from that spot since, not even reacting when the others finally caught up. Ruddiger was limp along Quirin’s shoulders, scared and upset, quietly whimpering. Quirin had his hands clasped, resting on his knees as he hunched, thinking. His emotionless eyes were unmoving, and he still had patches of his son’s blood on his clothes. The others had tried talking to them, but neither responded.

All in all, it was a haunting and mournful sight to watch, everyone expressing in different ways to the nervous uncertainty lingering in the air. They had won the fight, but the cost was high. Most of Corona still suffered, many parts burnt and turned to ashes, plenty of buildings unstable in their structure now. Many people were hurt, a slew of them burnt by the flames, meaning noticeable scars will be left behind, but should be liveable for most. But there were those who died in the battle, and that was going to be hard for many to live with. Their repairs from Zhan Tiri’s fight were meaningless now, and they were going to have to start building back up again, as slow as it would take.

And then there was the case of Varian. It didn’t take a doctor to know how broken and beaten he was, edging between life and death when he was found in the aftermath. No one in the halls knew what the deeper damage was, beyond what they had seen before. All they knew was that his body was crumpled, and he had lost a lot of blood, too much blood. 

The Saporians had been taken off to be treated as well, as much as everyone despised them, before eventually being taken back to the dungeons to await punishment. Any fires that were left have been put out by the alchemy balls, including the airship’s flames. The Staff Of Vesuvius has been taken to the vault for safekeeping. They were going to return it to Solana eventually, but they wanted to wait and see what was going to happen before moving forward.

But then the mostly silent hallway was disturbed, a door to one of the medical rooms creaking open. Rapunzel and her friends snapped their heads up, all flicking around to look. It was Varian’s room, and the leading doctor was stepping out, faint patches of blood on their uniform. They looked around the room, noting all the people waiting about.

Everyone began scrambling over, already begging and pleading for an update, to hear any news on their friend. The doctor stepped back a little, momentarily surprised by the onslaught of questions thrown his way, it also didn’t help that the four royal family members were part of the group too. 

“Is he ok!?” Rapunzel shrilled.

“How is he?!” Eugene blurted.

“Is he alive!?” Quirin pleaded.

The doctor blinked, raising his hands up to try and silence everyone. “Please, calm yourselves…” He implored, his voice a little tired.

The group held their tongues, trying to hold themselves back. They knew panicking and babbling questions wasn’t going to help, but they were all so nervous and scared. They just needed to know what state Varian was in.

They watched the doctor, who gazed over all of them. Seeing that no one was going to yell again, he waved a light gesture for the group to follow them, turning and heading back into the medical room. At first, they all hesitated, glancing at one another, before Quirin stepped in first, Ruddiger still on his shoulders. Everyone else followed behind in a single file line, preparing themselves for the worst.

The room itself was a decent size, nurses and other doctors already cleaning up and putting away the medical tools and supplies. They glanced at the people coming in, holding sombre looks, yet still keeping professional postures. As heartbreaking as it is, you get used to the darker side of working in a job like this.

Quirin gazed around for a moment, before his eyes settled on the bed, feeling his heart stop for a moment. There was his son, resting, deathly still like before. Varian was covered in stitches, bandages, casts, his bear torso displaying it all, half of his body covered by a blanket. All wounds looked to be treated, but it was a messy and grim sight to see, especially with how pale Varian was, almost as white as snow. If not for the black and blue streak hair, it would have been difficult to recognize him under all the dressing and gauze. 

There were thick bandages wrapped around his forehead, used to cover the nasty gash he had. His broken arm was in a cast, levelled on a pillow. Cuts that required no plasters were an irritating red, stitched up with dark threads. Varian’s breathing was heavy, wheezing quietly. And yet there was no reaction from the boy, no pain, fear or tears, just a blank face, dead to the world around him. It was scary, making some of them wish there was an expression from him, a way to tell them all he was still alive, could still feel and wasn’t that far gone. The only thing they had to go by was that he was breathing, as weak as it was.

Quirin slowly shook his head, eyes never leaving his son. He felt sick, his numb emotions boiling dangerously. “Varian…” He breathed, shuffling over to be by his child’s side.

The others hovered behind, all getting a look at what has happened to their friend. Rapunzel held back a gasp, eyes watering as she pressed against Eugene, who wrapped his arms around her, sights glued on Varian. Angry and Catalina looked upset and horrified, for once displaying their real ages, hugging Lance’s legs for comfort. Their father brushed his hands through their hair, but he had lost the forced happiness on his face the moment he entered the room. Cassandra stared, her face numb as she stood there, unsure of what to do, even ignoring Owl who was on her shoulder. Xavier shook his head softly, before hanging it in despair, struggling to look at the sight of such a young face going through something horrible. The King and Queen faltered in their strong stances, glancing at one another in worry.

Ruddiger howled from Quirin’s shoulders, slipping off to jump on the bedside table. The doctor glanced over, having the brief idea of warning the raccoon away, but he could see that Ruddiger knew he wasn’t allowed too close, so he didn’t say anything. The critter whimpered and whined, shaky eyes scanning Varian, not knowing what to do. 

And yet, still no reaction from Varian, nothing to the swarm of people circling his bed. Nothing to Ruddiger, who was already trying to plead to him, begging for the boy to wake up. Nothing to his father, who was struggling to hold himself together, eyes watering as he looked upon his broken child. Nothing to his friends, who all lost their voices, grieving over the wounded Varian.

Frederic looked over everyone, his subjects, friends and family. He straightened his posture, knowing he had to be the strong one for them. So he turned to the doctor. “What’s the medical report?” He inquired, his question catching the attention of the others.

The doctor regarded the King, thinking over his words. He then looked at Varian, scanning every detail he could see. A lot had happened to the Royal Engineer, many things he would have to write down in a report for later, things he couldn’t explain thoroughly right now, especially when looking at the teary eyes many of them had. 

“The brief rundown is…” The doctor paused, trying to find the right thing to say. He sighed, shaking his head lightly, before looking at the King. “I won’t lie, it’s not pretty. Broken bones, fractures, cuts and cracks everywhere, dangerous whiplash, most certainly concussed, but the worst of it was the blood.”

His eyes drifted back to Varian, seeing the bandages being painted with blood. He briefly thought back to when Quirin first brought him, how distraught and panicked the father was, how fatal the boy’s wounds looked. The doctor had been expecting emergency cases after what happened, but this one had surprised him.

“He lost a lot of it, and his body is struggling to build it back up, and many of his wounds are too deep.” The doctor explained, keeping his voice steady and calm as he spoke. “We’ve done what we can, but it’s all on him now.” His eyes fell for a moment, a dark thought in his head. When he looked around the room, at all these people, he knew he had to say it, even if it hurt. “But there’s a high chance he’ll be dead by the afternoon.”

Everyone froze upon hearing that, staring at the doctor with wild emotions. No, they couldn’t lose Varian, not after everything that happened. They had lost him for days, being tortured and beaten while he was gone. Then they got him back, only to risk losing him again, but this time forever. 

Varian had bargained his life to save everyone, to save the Kingdom, even after everything that had happened in the past. He was willing to die just to fix things, and the guilt behind that was already eating away at many of them.

Rapunzel’s breathing was hard and heavy, quiet tears dripping down her face. “No…”

She thought back to when she last saw Varian awake, back when it was them stuck on the side of the airship. Rapunzel had slipped up, jumping too soon, resulting in Varian having to hold onto her. But then he made the choice to save her, to let her go, heading into the fight alone. Maybe if she had been better, if she had found another way, then perhaps things wouldn’t have ended up like this. Rapunzel knew that blame taking wasn’t going to solve anything, but she couldn’t help it, Varian’s words echoing in her head, mimicking what she had done to him once before.

Eugene looked over his wife, a sombre expression over his face, light tears in his own eyes. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, as Rapunzel buried her face into his chest, choking on a sob. Eugene bit his lip, looking away as he tried to keep himself calm. 

Cassandra glanced at the pair, before looking away, hiding her face behind her hair. Catalina whimpered, sniffling quietly, while Angry was trying to hold back on doing the same. Lance knelt down, pulling the two close, closing his eyes as he tried settling his thoughts. Xavier stared in light disbelief, trying to think of something that could help, but he looked away quietly.

Ruddiger gazed over at the doctor, eyes widened with fear, ears flat as his tail swished uncomfortably. He didn’t want Varian to die, didn’t want to lose his boy. He loved his human, it wasn’t fair.

Quirin’s eyes darted between Varian and the doctor, stuck in his own thoughts for a few seconds. This was all too familiar, too hard for him. He remembered Ulla, what she had looked like during her final days. How weak and pale she had gotten, the blood dripping from her lips, her beautiful eyes fading with life. But this time, Quirin might not even get the chance to say goodbye.

Breathing quickly and uncontrollably, Quirin sprinted right up to the doctor in one quick motion, his hands making heavy gestures as he tried pleading and begging for another way. He couldn’t lose his child, he knows it’ll break him.

“Please, there must be something else!” Quirin exclaimed, trying to hold himself back from gripping the doctor’s shoulders and shaking him about.

Everyone looked over to the father, hearing the turmoil in his voice, the denial over not being able to help his son. Ruddiger looked like he wanted to do the same thing, but had no voice to speak with. 

The doctor sighed, understanding how hard this all must be. But he had to be honest, knowing he wasn’t going to lie to the friends and family of a dying boy. “All we can do is wait.”

Quirin slumped, eyes searching the doctor for something, anything. But when they didn’t falter under Quirin’s gaze, it was evident that what they said is all they could say. And it struck Quirin’s heart, and he was stuck in this position again, the idea that he can do nothing to save a loved one.

He couldn’t protect his original Kingdom, couldn’t protect his original King, couldn’t protect his wife, and now he couldn’t protect his son. Despite how strong and broad Quirin is, a warrior trained to fight pure darkness, this was something out of his control. Death is a force that he could not debate with.

Shutting his eyes, Quirin turned away, gritting his teeth as his eyes watered. His fists tightened, barely able to steady his sharp breathing, resisting the urge to scream in anguish. Was this how it was to all end? His son, who was still so young, dying to save his home and people. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right. But fate was a cruel thing, it played a game that no one could outrun.

Frederic looked over his old friend, feeling and seeing the grief, fear and anger radiating off of Quirin. He understood very well how hard this all was, the idea of losing your only child, it wasn’t easy. The King had once been in a similar position, almost losing his wife and daughter. Along with destiny taunting him with the idea of Rapunzel’s death many times in front of him. But Quirin had lost his wife, and now about to lose his son.

Despite the tension between them, Frederic walked over and rested a comforting hand on Quirin’s shoulder. This wasn’t the time to think of the argument, to think about the past, to think about the things said between the two. His friend needed someone, and Frederic wasn’t going to let him drown in his sorrows alone.

“Quirin…” The King uttered.

The old farmer paused, back to Frederic, thinking. What was he to do, to say? His own child was dying and he could do nothing about it, beyond standing there lost in his scattered emotions. Quirin lifted his head, glancing behind himself to look at Frederic.

The King gave him a sharp yet understanding gaze. Arianna was behind her husband, offering a supporting expression, telling Quirin that he wasn’t alone, that it was ok to feel upset. No one was judging him, as everyone in this room doesn’t want to lose Varian too.

Quirin glanced at everyone, taking in their gazes at him, before dropping his sights to the floor. “I can’t…” He struggled to speak, tears brewing in his eyes. “I can’t lose him too.” Quirin lamented, his heart aching over it all. “He’s all I have left…”

The doctor gazed over his patient's father, having seen similar sights like this many times before. But that never made them any easier to watch. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

Quirin briefly regarded the doctor, giving him a look that says he understands, that he’s not blaming the doctor or any of his workers. But then he looked away, holding himself as he began to feel numb, not knowing how to proceed. 

Rapunzel gazed over at Quirin, seeing her parents about to console him. She felt like she had to say something, to do something. Out of anyone here, he needed comforting the most. So she pulled away from Eugene, taking a couple of steps forward.

But before she made it halfway, everyone heard Ruddiger squeak in surprise, along with a nearby nurse gasping. It caught their attention, straightening with perplexed looks.

“Doctor!” The nurse called, sounding panicked over something.

The doctor and everyone else snapped around, eyes going wide at the sight. Varian’s hair was glowing, swirling and flowing as the rest of him was still unmoving. His hair was a midnight sky, stars twinkling throughout it. His streak was a half and half of blue and glowing white. Varian’s freckles were also shining, illuminating his pale face. His eyes were closed, however, so they couldn’t see if they were different. And if you listened close enough, you could hear the faint ghostly humming of magical energy.

It was haunting to look at, the body laying still, yet with wispy hair that radiated power. Varian didn’t react in any way, but everyone else did. Some gasped, some stepped back, some stepped closer, all unsure of what to say or what was going on.

Eugene blinked, gawking at what they were all seeing. “What in the?...” He murmured, unable to form a proper sentence. 

Many already knew it had to do with the Starshard and Varian’s powers, that was obvious. The problem is that they don’t know what was happening, and what was causing this. Was it a reaction to Varian dying? Was it reacting to a dream he might be having? Was it the boy or the Celestial Stone in control? 

“The Starshard!” Rapunzel blurted, watching the light show dance around in Varian’s hair.

The doctor cautiously stepped over, inspecting his patient. He had been vaguely informed that Varian had powers, a piece of gossip that was spread around after people saw him use it in the fight. He was told that the abilities were harmless to normal people, but he didn’t know if he should be worried or not.

Quirin moved past Frederic and Arianna, coming to Varian’s side. He knelt down next to the bed, Ruddiger looking over at him with an unsure look. Quirin observed the moving hair, and the beautiful magic it displayed, before carefully taking his son’s non-broken hand. He was confused, not sure how to feel, as he didn’t have the best history when it came to Celestial Stones.

“What’s it doing to him?” Quirin openingly questioned, glancing over his shoulder to look at the others.

Rapunzel stepped a little closer, eyes squinting as she took in every detail. “I don’t know…” She honestly replied.

When Quirin looked back at Varian, Rapunzel began thinking it over. She remembers what Varian told her, the dreams he had surrounding the Starshard. He told her about his fears manifesting, the magic inside him trying to protect him from it. She recalled how the Sundrop protected her, or the Moonstone too from time to time, and the Starshard had been trying to do the same with Varian.

It saved him from his troubling thoughts, so maybe this time it was trying to save him from the hand of death. She wasn’t sure how, seeing no physical means that would suggest this. But the Starshard could reach Varian in places that they couldn’t, so it might be their only hope.

Feeling her eyes brimming with tears again, Rapunzel held her clasped hands against her chest. She mentally prayed, as if hoping to call out to the Starshard, pleading with it to try and bring Varian back to them. 

Rapunzel’s lips parted a little, whispering out. “Please…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian doesn’t remember what happened to him, or what was wrong with him, but everything felt strange. He found himself back in this black and white world, having no recollection of when he fell asleep. Unlike the last times, he was standing when he arrived, but he felt like he was being torn apart.

Gasping, Varian stumbled, his legs shaking, his body violently switching between white-hot flashes of pain and brief moments of pure numbness. There were no chains or other illusions, simply himself being shattered from the inside out.

He could vaguely see the Starshard in the corner of his eyes, but he was too focused on what was happening to him. He would catch glimpses of himself flickering and momentarily fading from reality, standing on a thin line between life and death. He pulled his hands up, seeing himself go briefly transparent for a few seconds. His eyes were wide with panic, fear, confused and in pain over what was going on. He didn’t understand, unable to have a moment to process it all.

Breathing hurt, it was too heavy, too dry and too sickening. It felt like he was being choked by something inside his throat, stopping any air that tried passing through. The strikes of agony were like jolts of electricity, riding up his body in a few moments every five seconds, a tiny period in between where he felt nothing. His ears were ringing, the void around him too loud somehow, while he tasted something so bitter, so dark and unclean, making him want to vomit. He smelt something metallic and cold, something that burnt his nostrils, and his eyes were unable to focus, the shock wave of pain blinding him, the world around him spinning. 

What was wrong with him? What was happening? He can’t remember anything, beyond flashes of fire, smoke and blurry faces. Was he hurt? Did something happen to him? It all felt like bits and pieces of him were tied to strings, each pulling in different directions.

When his body flickered again, threatening to vanish from existence, he lost his footing and collapsed to the ground, convulsing wildly as a twisted mess on the floor, grunting, gasping, whining and whimpering, having no air to scream and cry out. He couldn’t even tell if he was in tears right now, too tangled up in this painful torture made by invisible forces. 

His fingers scratched across the black floor, unable to grip anything, choking as he was hyperventilating. He just wanted it to stop, for it all to end, to find a way to block out the pain. It was enough to want to give up, to give in to what was hurting him, cause maybe then it would be merciful.

As he slowed in his struggling, he began to notice that his body was fading, his white silhouette mixing with the black world around them due to becoming transparent. It unnerved him, realising that if he gives up, he’ll vanish, and something told him that he might not be able to return from wherever he goes.

He wanted to keep fighting, to not see what would happen to him, but he was already so tired, his body heavy and mind hazy. He just wanted to rest, to close his eyes and stop. He still couldn’t remember what happened to him, but he was beyond caring at this point, choosing to lay on his side, wheezing and trembling.

But as he was about to close his eyes, he managed to catch the sight of something flashing, faint magic brushing against him to get his attention. Swallowing, Varian somehow managed to lift his head, looking over to the Starshard. It was twirling rapidly, glowing intensely as it was working its powers, starry glitter like dust swirling around it. The crystal throne surrounding it was reacting, starting to grow in size, new patches slowly forming out of the ground.

This did catch Varian’s curiosity, wondering what on earth it was doing. The past times the Starshard did something, it was to try and protect him, or to help him see something. So perhaps it was trying to do the same thing now, urging Varian to come closer and not give up.

As scared, confused and hurt Varian is, he knew he should listen, to try and come over to it. So he gazed down himself, watching how his body flickered like a candle flame, threatening to go out at any moment. Biting his lip, he shifted onto his hands and knees, wrapping one arm around his ill stomach as he began pulling himself up. 

It wasn’t easy, nearly tripping and collapsing right back down a few times. His body swayed, shivers of pain shocking him from time to time, the air too hard to breathe. But, even though he doesn’t know what’s happening, a voice whispered in his head to keep fighting, to keep trying. And he was a stubborn kid, so he wasn’t backing down now.

Staggering forward, Varian made his way to the Starshard and its growing clusters of crystals. The closer he got, the clearer the magic felt, trying to reach out, hold him and guide him. It wanted to show him something, to keep him distracted and to stay strong. It was strange, as he felt like he was communicating with it in a mythical way, not through words, but through thoughts, emotions and feelings. 

Then Varian tripped, lurching forward as his body rattled with agony. He thought he was going to hit the ground, but his arm wrapped around something, snagging him to a stop. He leaned against it, not trusting his legs, as he lifted his head. He found that he was resting against a large crystal, feeling the sharp polished material. But something was different about it, something faint in its reflection.

Frowning, Varian squinted his eyes, tilting his head as he watched. Shapes were forming, new sounds trying to come to life, pulling itself together to play something in the crystal reflections. It was...a memory, one of Varian’s memories. 

Varian’s eyes widened, blinking with surprise. “W-What are you?...” He stuttered, briefly glancing at the Starshard. When he got no reply, he turned his attention back to the replay of old thoughts, watching as it began moving. 

**Eugene was standing over Varian, watching the young alchemist fix something. They were in Varian’s lab, hovering around one of the many desks. The item that Varian had was some kind of music box. It actually belonged to Rapunzel, but she had accidentally broken it when knocking it off a table by mistake. Eugene, being the ever-loving husband, took it and had asked Varian to repair it.**

**Varian tightened one last screw, before pulling back and looking over his work. Placing down his tool, he picked up the music box, examining it to see if he missed anything. Satisfied, he settled it back down, opening it and starting up the music. A gentle melody began to play, and Varian looked up at Eugene with a light smirk.**

**“Here, all done.” Varian chuckled, sliding the box over to his friend.**

**Eugene grinned, picking it up and looking it over himself. He knew this would make his wife happy, but he was also rather proud of Varian, impressed by his workmanship.**

**“Amazing, doesn’t even have a dent!” Eugene chortled, brushing a finger along the side of the box. He then smiled down at Varian. “Thanks, Goggles.”**

**Varian simpered, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his head. “Anything for Team Awesome, right?”**

**Eugene grinned, nodding in agreement. He closed the box, the music cutting off, as he held it under his arm. He then glanced around the lab, taking note of how dark and cold it was. He then looked to the young teen, clearly wondering how long Varian has been in here for.**

**The Captain paused, before an idea formed in his head. Catching Varian’s attention, the man bent down to rest an arm over the boy, smirking at him.**

**“Why don’t I repay you with ice cream? Come on!” Eugene offered, not giving Varian a choice as he was already dragging him away.**

**Varian gave a yip in surprise, finding himself being pulled away from his desk. He pouted a little, wanting to make a remark at Eugene, but he decided otherwise, smiling lightly and rolling his eyes as he was guided out of his lab.**

Varian’s eyes softened, brushing a shaky hand along the reflection. He remembers this moment, as it had been such a simple, yet pleasant day between him and Eugene. And Rapunzel had given the boy a big hug once she found out that he helped fix her music box.

Glancing at the Starshard, Varian was tempted to question it. Why was it showing old memories? What's the point behind it? Was it supposed to teach him something? But he briefly lost his train of thought, gritting his teeth as he hissed out when another wave of pain shook his body.

Groaning, he rubbed his face with a tense hand, trying to hold himself together. But then his ears caught the sound of something else. Looking up, gazing at another clump of crystal, he saw it was trying to play something too, starting to reform a memory to show him.

He observed it, his curiosity retaking hold. While he doesn’t understand the idea behind this, he was willing to see where it would lead. Besides, it was kind of nice to think back on good times, the moments where he enjoyed merely living.

Releasing his hold on the crystal he leaned against, he stumbled over to the next one. He reached out, grabbing it to keep himself stable. He kept ignoring the suffering going on throughout his body, trying to take his mind off things as he gazed into the reflection, seeing the next memory form.

**Rapunzel, back when she had blonde hair, and Varian were sitting under a tree, hiding away under its shadow to shield themselves from the bright midday sun. Both were holding a piece of paper, using different tools to draw or paint on them. The Princess had wanted to have an art session with him, after learning that Varian draws. It was also an excuse to get him outside.**

**Pascal and Ruddiger were playing around in the tree, crawling around the branches, rustling the leaves and playing hide and seek. Honestly, if Ruddiger wasn’t an expert tracker when following scents, he probably wouldn’t have made it past the first round of their game.**

**Varian glanced up when a leaf fluttered down on his paper, making him give a brief smile at the sight of the playing animals. He then brushed the leaf off, continuing to add some lines and shading with his pencil.**

**Rapunzel swirled her paintbrush, mixing in the colours to make her piece pop out. She paused, gazing over it, sticking her tongue out to the side as she thought to herself. Smiling, she brushed one last stroke, now satisfied with her picture. Placing her brush in the painting set she brought, Rapunzel waved a light hand to get Varian’s attention.**

**When he looked over, she flipped her image around for him to see, careful when minding the wet paint. His eyes widened, inspecting the piece of art with bright wonder. Rapunzel’s picture was of the flower fields in front of them, a ray of colours dotted across the land of green grass and bushes. But she had also added in Varian and Ruddiger, the boy sitting cross-legged with his critter draped over his shoulders, the pair wearing flower crowns.**

**Varian smiled softly, a light blush to his cheeks. “Rapunzel, that’s lovely.” He complimented.**

**Rapunzel beamed, laughing softly under her breath. “Aw, thanks.” She turned her painting around, gazing over it, before looking back at Varian. “Can I see yours?” She inquired, tilting her head.**

**The alchemist paused, shifting his gaze between Rapunzel and his drawing in a back and forth motion. He will admit, he was a little shy to show. Varian wasn’t used to doing or showing this kind of thing with other people. Art had always been more of a side hobby, or using it to sketch out inventions.**

**He looked back at Rapunzel, seeing her encouraging smile, so he flipped it around. Rapunzel gasped quietly, in awe of the drawing. It was of her, entirely done in pencil, mostly of her upper torso and head, her golden hair flowing around through the wind, flowers and leaves flying past. His art style was rather realistic, but with some creative little touches to make it stand out.**

**Rapunzel shuffled closer, sitting right next to him to get a better look. She was grinning, white teeth shining with joy. Varian blushed a little more, happy to see her reaction.**

**“Oh, Varian. It’s beautiful.” Rapunzel praised, looking over to him.**

**He gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He never really thought much about art, often thinking it was just something to waste time on. Though he was starting to see what more it had to offer. An activity he and Rapunzel could bond over.**

**Varian glanced at his drawing before holding it out to her. “You can keep it.” He offered.**

**“Thank you!” Rapunzel exulted, carefully taking it from his hands.**

**He watched her examine it more, resting against the tree. Warmth bubbled inside him, already excited to do this another day with her.**

Varian sighed gently, gazing over the crystal and memory. It had been a while since he and Rapunzel had a drawing session, he'd been meaning to ask her again. He wonders if she still had that drawing, he knows he has a couple of hers tucked safely away. 

But that soft feeling was disturbed by jostling pain again. His ankles lost feeling to them, and he dropped down, hand sliding down the side of the crystal. He bit his lip to hold back from making any sounds. He was trying his best to keep himself calm, but he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out for. He has yet to even understand what was wrong with him.

He still couldn’t remember what happened last time he was awake, what brought him back to this black and white mental world. He knows it can’t have been good, judging by what was happening to him. He knows that this place is connected to him and the Starshard, but he appeared to be the only thing affected, as the celestial artifact wasn’t breaking down like him. 

But he was getting a faint idea, piecing together the little things he does know. Perhaps something was happening to his mind...or he was dying. He didn’t like either option, though he didn’t know how to fight back. And if it was death, that scared him, for he had seen how strong it can really be, and the scars it leaves behind.

Holding himself on his hands and knees, Varian took deep breaths. He was afraid to vanish, afraid to leave, but how long could he keep this up for? Then, another crystal caught his attention, and he turned his focus to it. While the pain didn’t go, he found that it was a lot easier to manage when he was reminded of love, of what was awaiting him outside of this place. 

Needing the distraction, something to keep pushing him, Varian pulled himself to his feet, narrowing his eyes as he moved forward. He still stumbled, body twisting and swarming with distress, but he managed to reach the next crystal.

He stared into the many facets, each playing the same thing at the same time. The voices echoed, forming out of the mist to be clearer. And he found himself watching yet another memory.

**Varian was strolling down one of the many dirt paths in Old Corona. He had his backpack on, Ruddiger perched on his shoulder. The boy hummed under his breath, bobbing his head up and down over a tune in his mind. He was planning to go to the markets, needing to replace some old beakers he broke.**

**However, as he was walking, he heard bantering and teasing. Varian looked over, slowing down in his stride. He saw Lance, Angry and Catalina, the three arguing over something like normal. They were a common sight around here, as they lived just outside of the village in their treehouse. They were known to come by Varian’s place, visiting him and seeing his latest inventions.**

**Right now though, it appeared that they were heading somewhere too, but got caught up in something. Varian tilted his head, assessing the adopted family. They weren’t mad at one another, more frustrated or snippy. Knowing them, it was probably over a simple opinion or unable to agree over something.**

**Catalina huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. She looked down the path, catching sight of the blue-streaked boy, and her eyes widened. She suddenly pointed at him, catching the attention of her family. “Varian’s smart, so why don’t we ask him?”**

**Varian blinked, shuffling back a bit. Lance and Angry stopped in their arguing, looking over and seeing their friend as well. Varian knew those looks all too well, already expecting the three to try and pull him into something crazy.**

**Raising his hands, Varian backed up. “Hey, I’m not being dragged into this!” And he flicked around, making a break for it.**

**Angry frowned, already running after him with her sister. “Get back here!”**

**He has to admit, they can run pretty fast for people with short legs. Then again, he wasn’t known to be a runner. So when Catalina caught up to him, she grabbed a part of his bag. The sudden shift in weight made Varian topple over by mistake, the two girls tripping over him in the process. They all landed in a heap on the ground, sprawled across one another.**

**Groaning, they all lifted their heads as Lance caught up with them, looking a little worried. But he smiled when he heard the three kids begin laughing, untangling themselves from one another as they brushed off the dirt. As Varian expected, there was no escape, but he was fine with that.**

Varian had to admit, it’s rather nice having those three near Old Corona. Sure, they might push it when not listening to him, or messing with his things, but they were getting better about it. And they were the closest friends nearby, as people like Rapunzel and Eugene lived all the way at the castle. It had been years since he had proper friends around his home, so he was grateful to have them nearby.

Swallowing, Varian groaned and hissed when his body rattled with nausea, resting his head against the cold crystal. He wasn’t sure if the sharp pains were dying down, or if he was just getting used to them. He was beginning to think that this was going to go on for a while, as much as he hated this.

Shaking his head, he glanced around to find another crystal, to see which ones were forming memories. He needed to stay strong, to keep himself steady until this was all over. Maybe this is why the Starshard was doing all this, reminding him of what he was fighting for.

His eyes finally caught sight of one gem glimmering, its echoes calling out to him. He swayed, but shuffled over, careful in his steps. When he came up to it, he was tempted to sit down or kneel, but he forced himself not to, for fear of never getting back up on his feet if he did so. So he leaned on the crystal, peering into it and began watching.

**“I know you’ll do great things here.” Cassandra said, fixing up the last of her bags on Fidella.**

**Varian had come by to see Cass in the stables, having wanted to talk to her personally, and alone, before she left. Their conversation had been long, full of heart-tugging words and bold advice. Now they were reaching the end of it, and, despite everything that had happened, they were comfortable around one another.**

**The young teen gazed over her, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. He could see her lingering worries and fears, wondering if she was making the right choice, if this was all worth it. Many things he had thought too, back when his mind was plagued with doubt after leaving the Saporians. He knew this was going to be hard for her, but it would be better for Cassandra in the long run.**

**Coming up to her, Varian glanced over her new outfit again. He always found himself smiling when seeing her necklace, the first gift he ever gave her. He used to think she had thrown it out after he turned against them, so it was a happy sight to see that she cherished it, even when he was gone.**

**He then looked up at her, seeing her eyes glued to Fidella’s saddle. Cass didn’t know what to say next, what to do next, but she wasn't as tense as when their talk first started. So Varian patted Fidella’s chest, smiling at Cassandra.**

**“And I know you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Varian hummed, a knowing look in his eyes.**

**She looked down at him, observing his expression, thinking over the things he said. Cassandra offered a smile back, but it was easy to tell how unsure and shaky it was. Varian sighed softly, understanding how nervous she was.**

**“Small steps at a time, Cassie.” He coached.**

**Cassandra bit her lip, glancing away. She mulled over her thoughts, the things she had done. She was still surprised he had come to see her, and not the other way round. Varian wanted to help her, and she was grateful for that. Besides, it was nice to hear advice coming from someone who’s been in a similar position as you.**

**Giving a dry laugh, Cass shook her head. “This isn’t going to be easy, is it?” She looked back at him, raising a brow.**

**“You have no idea.” Varian huffed, chuckling softly. “But, it is worth it in the end.”**

And Varian was right, as he still was going through so much, despite how much time had passed. It wasn’t easy in many ways, and these past few days had proven just that. And yet he kept going, the people around him trying to support him every step of the way, and he was willing to do the same for Cassandra.

He wondered why it was so easy to give advice, yet be unable to listen to your own words to encourage yourself. Perhaps it was because you know your own mind too well, and know precisely how to trip yourself up. Which was frustrating, as in the end, it’s your choice to make a change, up to you to make a difference in yourself. 

Varian closed his eyes, his heavy breath trying to weigh him down. His body tensed again, groaning as he pushed through another surge of pain. But he didn’t give in and fall to the ground, telling himself he was strong, that he will get through this, that he will be ok. He just needed time, no matter how long it would take.

When he glanced around, he saw that most of the crystals were displaying memories, waiting for him to come over and watch. Looks like he gets to choose now, which he was happy for, able to decide on what direction to go.

Pursing his lips, Varian scanned over them. He began stumbling over to the nearest one, doing his best to not push his body when not needed. As much as Varian was fighting with death, or whatever was hurting him, he still had to be careful and not slip up. 

Using one crystal clump to lean against, with nothing displaying off of it, Varian glued his attention to the other one, ready to watch another story from his life. 

**Varian and Arianna strolled through the castle libraries. Ever since the Queen got her memories back, she had been eager to bond with the boy again, even after he tried pushing her away out of shame. She understands he’s trying to be a better person, and was proud of that.**

**The two found it easy to talk about books, discussing about stories they’ve read and suggesting something for the other to read sometime. Currently, Varian’s book was one she offered him, the title being ‘Sign Of The Invisible Map’. A mystery and adventure story Arianna used to read when she was younger, thinking Varian might enjoy it.**

**And he did, enthralled by the pacing, concepts and characters. The many twists and turns hooked him, and he loved discussing each chapter with the Queen.**

**Varian clutched the book close, looking up at Arianna as the two talked. “Got to say, I didn’t expect what happened in chapter 12.” He chuckled, brushing his fingers through some of the pages.**

**Arianna smiled down at him, humming in agreement. She was carrying a couple of books, a few that Varian had suggested even. She looked forward, thinking over the story the boy was reading.**

**“Wait till you get to chapter 20.” Arianna teased, as Varian raised a brow at her.**

Varian still doesn’t know what the Queen saw in him. Somehow, after everything that he did, after what Corona did to him, Arianna didn’t give up on him. She chose to come see him down in that cell, back when he was so close to giving up on life. He doesn’t think he could ever thank her enough. In a way, she saved him, even if it took a long while.

It made Varian think back to when he was imprisoned, when he was locked away from the world. He had thought no one cared, that he meant nothing to Rapunzel and her friends. Those days still hurt, and he was upset over everything that happened. But he thought about what everyone told him, said to him. Eugene even telling him that he was allowed to feel this way, to forgive yet not forget. And he was willing to live with that.

Varian smiled gently, despite the pain gripping his body. He wasn’t alright, but that was ok to admit to, as his life wasn’t over just yet, and he wanted to change things. So he pulled himself over to the next crystal, narrowing his eyes with a determined look. He wasn’t going to hold himself back, no matter how much he was suffering, because he still had something in him. So he ignored the pain, now beholding the next memory ready for him to see.

**Xavier cleaned his tool, removing the grime off of it with a cloth. “And that is the story of the Beast of Gévaudan.” He finished, looking over to the young boy listening to him.**

**Varian was spending the day with him, having been wanting a quiet place to go too. Quirin wasn’t home, having gone to discuss some trading agreements with another village. Typically, that meant Varian would stay at the palace, but he left for the day when nobles came over for dinner with Rapunzel and her family, along with some higher-ups in Corona. Typically, being the Royal Engineer, he was supposed to join, but made up an excuse that he was working on a project with Xavier.**

**That wasn’t entirely a lie, but Varian was spending his time tinkering with some of Xavier’s broken tools, helping his friend in repairing them. Which, of course, led into Xavier sharing old stories that Varian would listen to. Despite Varian’s initial thoughts of the man and his ancient legends, the boy became fond of hearing them.**

**Though this one did make him look at Xavier with a squeamish expression. The story involves a lot of dark moments, the main monster having killed plenty of people apparently. Varian shook his head, placing down the tool in his hands.**

**“Horrifying much. Don’t you think?” He pointed out, snorting a little.**

**Xavier shrugged, giving Varian a light look. “Well, not all the tales I tell are pretty to hear.”**

**Varian mulled it over, knowing he wasn’t wrong. While Varian had been on a couple of magical adventures with Rapunzel and her friends, some hadn’t been pleasant to be around. Anything with the Moonstone was one example, having seen some of the terrifying elements behind it.**

**“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to hear a nice one.” Varian glanced away, murmuring to himself.**

**Xavier raised a brow, having heard the young teen. He thought it over, thinking about the many stories in his head. Xavier then smiled, walking over to Varian.**

**The man tapped a finger on the table. “Then how about I tell you about Simurgh, the guardian of the Tree of Life.” Xavier offered.**

**Varian blinked, but grinned and nodded. That did sound like something a lot more pleasant to hear, and it was a legend he hadn’t heard about before. So he settled back into his chair, fiddling with the broken tool he worked on while Xavier recited the story.**

He should really write down the things Xavier tells him, as Varian was starting to note that a lot of his stories were real in some form. Things like Zhan Tiri, Herz Der Soone’s curse, even the Element Segments crew and their guardians, having come face to face with Solana personally. 

Varian still remembers when he and Xavier properly met one another, becoming partners for the treasure hunt. Varian had been snarky towards the man, something he does regret. At the time, he had been so unsure about his life, his placement. He was still convinced that everyone in Corona would hate him, and yet Xavier never once brought up Varian’s past during their team-up, even seeming happy to work with the boy. Perhaps he had seen more in Varian than others did, willing to give him a chance.

Making friends was still a hard thing for Varian, something he was still working on. Hell, he doesn’t even have a friend his own age. But he was happy with the people he had, forever grateful for what they have offered him.

Varian paused, taking a moment to flex out his fingers and hands. The prickles of pain had been making him dizzy, parts of him numb. But again, he pushed through it and sauntered on. Moving forward, he found three growths of crystals, close together, meaning he has a minute to stay in one spot for a while. When he was stable enough, he looked to the first crystal on his left.

**Varian was sitting by the window in his room, gazing out at his village. It had been a day since the Princess came to see him, having wanted answers about her hair. Varian was still excited about that, along with the prospect of becoming friends with Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene.**

**However, shame and guilt were caging him right now. He looked around at the destroyed buildings, the place torn apart by his failed heated water project. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone, to cause this level of damage, but it always seemed to happen. Quirin’s disappointment had made Varian so upset with himself, frustrated that he couldn’t do anything right. It didn’t help that, when he was walking home, the people he passed made loud and harsh comments towards him.**

**When Varian woke up, he found that his father was already out trying to make repairs. Varian had wanted to help, but thought better of it. No one wanted him, and he would probably make a mess of things.**

**So he sat there, a depressed and shameful look across his face. Varian sighed, turning away as he fiddled with one of his pencils. He wasn’t sure what to do today, afraid to even go outside and face the people in the village.**

**But then he heard something, his goo ball trap going off. Blinking, Varian lifted his head and jumped to his feet. He strolled out of his room and down the stairs. When he came to the entranceway, he raised a brow at the sight in front of him.**

**In the pile of goo was a familiar raccoon. He recognised the critter, as they came by fairly often, to the point where the trap didn’t scare them anymore, already sitting and waiting for Varian to come and free him.**

**The raccoon perked up when the boy entered, chittering at the boy as a greeting. Varian shook his head in disbelief, still wondering what possessed the animal to keep coming back.**

**“Man, you do not give up easily, do you?” Varian snorted, walking over as he pulled out the neutralising vial.**

**He sprinkled some of it on, the goo vanishing around the raccoon. They stretched their legs, shaking their fur back into place. They strolled past Varian, taking in every detail of the house he was in, still curious about the house.**

**Varian raised a brow at the critter, watching how he walked around as if he owned the place. “Most pests tend to look for other snacking grounds after the second or third time.”**

**By now, Varian would normally pick up the raccoon and toss him out. It was a little game they had at this point. But when the teen glanced out the window, seeing other villagers trying to clean up scraps of their houses, Varian faltered. He didn’t want to open the door and leave the house, even if it was just to put the raccoon outside.**

**He sighed, holding himself as he was lost in thought. The raccoon looked over at Varian, tilting his head as he noticed the child’s strange behaviour. He didn’t like it, seeing that Varian was sad over something, it didn’t sit right with the raccoon.**

**The ring-tailed animal waddled up to the boy, chittering and cooing to him. While he didn’t know Varian personally yet, he already knew that this human was unique. Unlike the other people the raccoon has run into, this one was gentle, kind and caring. He made things that didn’t hurt pests, and would sometimes even give them treats after catching them.**

**Varian blinked, looking down at the small animal by his feet. He noted the curious and gentle gaze they had when watching him. Varian wasn’t quite sure how to feel, having not expected the raccoon to care about him. But then he glanced outside again, thinking.**

**With his father out, Varian was alone, and the teen still didn’t want to leave the house. And his lab was out of commission after what happened, so he wanted to find something else to do.**

**“Though…” Varian smiled lightly, looking down as he carefully picked up the raccoon. “I suppose I could use the company.” He mused.**

**The critter tilted their head, chirping happily. It made Varian laugh softly, starting to really see how cute the raccoon really was. Besides, he’ll make sure his new little friend was gone by the time Quirin came home, so there was nothing to worry about.**

Varian shook his head, smiling fondly. It’s still funny to think about how Ruddiger literally walked into his life and wouldn’t leave. The teen wonders what compelled his friend to keep coming back, what made him so intrigued with Varian in the first place. But what Varian does know, is that he is forever grateful that Ruddiger stuck around.

He always wondered how he earned such a loyal friend, someone who was willing to follow him almost everywhere, even prison. Varian took care of Ruddiger, while Ruddiger took care of him, a balanced relationship of love and trust.

Taking a shaky breath, he then shifted his gaze to the crystal in the middle. The moment his eyes landed on it, the past began to replay in front of him.

**“I’m sorry, daddy…” A young Varian sniffled, sitting on the steps to his house.**

**The little boy had been trailing behind his father, having followed Quirin in the fields. His father didn’t say much, still quiet and struggling with his grief. Varian could tell that he did seem tired or even a little agitated by his son shadowing him, but the young child wasn’t sure why.**

**Sadly, his father hadn’t been watching him closely, and Varian had tripped over a rather thick root through the pumpkin patch. He was mostly fine, but he did get a roughed up gash on his left knee, a tiny amount of blood trickling out. That had snapped Quirin out of his blank mask, taking Varian back to their house to look him over.**

**The father had just finished cleaning the knee, now fixing on a plaster. He glanced up at Varian, noting how nervous and upset his child was. The man sighed, sparks of his parental side cracking through his facade. No matter how many walls he put up, there were still times where he showed his true self, more often than not around Varian.**

**“Hey, it’s alright. Everyone gets a scraped knee in their life.” Quirin responded.**

**Varian glanced away, still feeling a little shameful. He didn’t want to disappoint his dad, and he knew Quirin had work to do. But ever since Ulla passed away, Varian found himself following his father often, wanting to spend time with him. It wasn’t easy, as both sides were still suffering through grief.**

**“Mmmh…” Varian quietly whined, trying not to sniffle.**

**Quirin faltered a little, feeling annoyed with himself. He hates the way he’s coming across, how he keeps brushing off his own child. But he was too scared to push himself, for fear of breaking down, for fear of even trying to live with the idea that his wife was gone. But that didn’t mean he doesn’t love his own son, so he wonders why he struggles so much around Varian.**

**Tapping his fingers, Quirin sighed and reached over, scooping up Varian. The boy blinked, before an adorable little smile formed on his face, clinging to his father like a koala. Varian always loved being carried, to be held by his dad.**

**Quirin smiled a little as well, walking up the steps to enter their house. “Come on, I think it’s time we had some lunch.”**

There were many small moments like this in Varian’s life, the moments that assured him that his father did love him, that they could have a family relationship again. It’s why Varian never gave up on his father, always trying anything to gain his approval and love. And even perhaps help Quirin break out of his grief over Ulla’s death.

And over the past couple of years, the two had learnt a lot from all that has happened. How easy it was to take love for granted, so you should cherish it whenever it was around. How easily things can end in one quick moment, so you should be careful in what your last words were said to one another. How Varian needed to learn that he was worth something by himself, and didn’t need his father’s praise to be someone. How Quirin needed to learn that he was allowed to grieve, but it shouldn’t control his life. How you can love someone, but also be mad or upset with them when something happens.

Varian closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his small family. He loved it, and was willing to take the time to repair it. When he opened his eyes, forcing them to stay focused, he turned to the last crystal on his right, the images reflected beginning to move when he looked.

**A very young Varian clung to the tree he was on, still not understanding how he managed to climb so high. All he knew was he did somehow, and that the ground was too far. He whimpered, clinging to the branch he sat on, swaying every time he looked down.**

**But someone was below him, looking up at him with a fond look. Ulla gazed up at her boy, judging the predicament her child got stuck in. Varian was quite the curious boy, which often led to finding him in the strangest of places.**

**Ulla had her arms raised, talking soothingly to encourage her son. “I’m right here, Varian. Just jump, and I’ll catch you.”**

**Varian shook his head, eyes brimming with tears as he whimpered. “It’s too high…” He whined, looking away as he tightened his grip.**

**Ulla sighed softly, a light smile on her lips. She was tempted to get Quirin, as her husband was a lot taller than her. But she wanted this to be somewhat of a lesson for her boy, along with knowing it would scare Varian even more if she left to go find Quirin.**

**“It’ll be ok, trust me.” Ulla reassured, fingers waving in an appeasing gesture.**

**The child paused, peering down at his mother. His innocent eyes scanned her, trying to keep his focus on Ulla, and not the ground. Her confidence helped urge him, knowing his mother would protect him.**

**Varian glanced at the branch he was on, hesitantly releasing his grip to shuffle forward a bit. He trembled, scared to slip and fall by mistake, but he stared at Ulla, who was in a stance ready to catch him. So he took a deep breath, before hopping off.**

**It was over in a second, feeling himself drop into Ulla’s hold, his mother making an oof noise from the sudden weight. But she had a good grip, steadying him in her arms. She laughed softly, brushing his black bangs to the side to kiss his forehead. Varian giggled, hugging his mother’s neck, finally feeling safe.**

**“See! Now don’t go climbing any more trees until you’re big enough.” Ulla said, already turning around to head home.**

**Varian yawned, having had enough excitement for one day. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her rhythmic heartbeat. Ulla rubbed his back softly, smiling as she walked.**

**“Love you, mummy.” Varian somnolent.**

**Ulla hummed gently, brushing her fingers through Varian’s hair. “And I love you too, my little Magpie.”**

Varian was vaguely aware he was crying by now, pure white tears rolling down his face in silence. He brushed a hand across the reflection, gazing at it quietly. He does have memories of his mother, but they tended to be a little hazy, like a foggy dream. So it was nice to see one so clear, able to get the chance to properly remember what she looked like.

His life changed a lot the moment she died, even if he doesn’t remember much of what it was like before. He knows his world would have been so much different if she was alive, if death hadn’t been so cruel. And now, as he gazed over his still flickering body, death was trying to take him too.

He pulled his eyes away, now looking at the Starshard. The artifact of power didn’t actually have any proper way to save Varian from dying, but instead it was trying to find a way to coax him to stay, to urge him to keep fighting. It was showing him what was waiting for him, who was waiting for him. 

Varian needed these people, but they also needed him in many ways. The grief and turmoil he would leave behind once dead, he knows it’ll hurt them all. In this moment, it was Varian’s choice if he wanted to sit down and die, ending it all finally, or stand up and keep fighting for his life, as painful and draining as it was.

And in the end, looking at all these memories, Varian wanted to stay and live. He wanted to hang out with Eugene, wanted to have drawing sessions with Rapunzel, wanted to have fun with Lance and the girls, wanted to share advice and thoughts with Cass, wanted to read with Arianna, wanted to listen to Xavier’s stories, wanted to have Ruddiger around, wanted to be held by his father and wanted to carry on his mother’s legacy. There was too much for him to give up on.

So he gazed around at the void he was in, surrounded by crystals wanting to show old memories in his life, his body struggling to stay together. He knew this was going to take a while, but he was willing to handle it. Besides, it would be easier to pass the time with what the Starshard was showing him. So Varian, pushing through the pain, began moving to the next crystal.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian wasn’t sure when exactly his dream ended. One moment he was walking around in that black and white world, the next everything was hazy. Something was off, only seeing darkness, but in a way that suggested his eyes were closed. For a few seconds, he couldn’t sense anything, his body and mind shifting back to reality. For a brief moment, he thought he might have died, but that idea went out the window when his hearing came back.

Everything sounded muffled, so he wasn’t sure what was going on around him. He tried focusing on his other senses, trying to understand where he was. Feeling was numb, and his taste buds were dry. But smell was coming back the quickest, picking up on strong scents of something clean, too clean, coming off as sterilised. 

Varian tried to see if he could move anything, but his limbs and joints weren’t functioning, unable to respond to his command. But touch started coming back, his nerves picking up on everything he was close to. The first thing he noted was that he was laying down on something soft, which he was grateful for. He thinks he might have a blanket over him, but other things were covering his body, things wrapped around every part of him. One of his arms felt heavy and trapped, splinted for some reason. Whatever was covering him, he could feel a lot of it wrapped around his lower torso. 

There was also something warm washing over him, light he presumed, as it felt the same as the morning sun that would always shine into his bedroom to wake him up. Then it hit him that something was resting by his head, something soft and moving, brushing up against him every time they breathed. It felt familiar, though he couldn’t quite remember at that moment.

Slowly, but surely, his hearing came back to life, picking up on any sounds that his ears caught. The first thing he heard was the sound of birds, singing outside of the room he was in. They were clear enough that suggested a window was open. Whatever was next to his face was purring, Varian hearing the huff of each breath they had. Most of the other noises were still muffled, but he figured out that was because they were blocked by the walls around him.

He tried moving again, but he could barely do anything. His body was weak, beaten and battered, held together by some kind of cloth material. Pain slowly crept up on him, so he decided not to risk it, laying still as he tried not to push himself. 

He thought over his memories, and they were coming back piece by piece. He knows that there was a fight, something to do with the Saporians and lots of fire, and Varian had done something that resulted in him getting hurt. That would probably explain what was going on with him, along with narrowing down his options on where he was.

He was either home and recovering, though that would only be the case if he was stable enough. Was back with the Saporians again, but he highly doubted it given his accommodations felt pretty nice, something they would never do with him. Or he was in a hospital or medical room of some sorts, which would be his best bet, judging what he was feeling and that sharp, clean smell he noted before.

How long had he been out for? His body felt awful, and his mind was complete garbage, yet he felt like he must have slept for a good while. He still remembers the dream he had, and it had felt like he was stuck there for a day, but he had learnt early on that time got wonky in that place.

The only way he was going to find out, is if he could open his eyes. With his stubborn nature and need for answers, Varian began cracking them open. He flinched and closed them quickly, the blinding light he was feeling across his body shining too brightly. He tried to groan, but no noises slipped out of his throat. After a few seconds, he decided to try again, lifting his heavy lids up.

The light burnt, but he held on and waited for his vision to settle. At first, everything was just a mash of pure white, hurting his sights. But as it slowly pulled itself together, he found that he was staring at the marble roof above him. The carvings in the crown molding were still hard to inspect, but he could see the basics of everything now.

He shuffled his head a little, his neck incredibly stiff, but he did manage to roll it on its side. To his right, he saw the open window, seeing the blurry figures of birds flying past, or resting on the branch poking out from around the corner. Judging by the lighting and colour of the sky, he guessed it might be late morning or early afternoon. 

But the figure in the chair next to him caught his attention. They were big, wearing a red tunic, a brown fur vest, with greying dark hair. When Varian looked up at their face, he noticed that they were sleeping, arms crossed as they leaned back in their seat. He knows this person, and it clicked after his numb brain sparked a little. 

Squinting, Varian found himself speaking without thinking first. “Dad?...” He croaked out, his voice hoarse, scratchy and rasping. He sounded like a walking corpse if he was honest with himself.

But despite the low volume and how weak he sounded, Quirin heard him. The man’s eyes snapped open, blinking as he seemed to not believe what he had heard. But then he looked down at the frail boy in the bed next to him, and he stared with wide eyes, lost for words for a few seconds.

When Varian managed to give him the tiniest of smiles, Quirin unfolded his arms and slipped off his chair, kneeling down next to Varian. He scanned over his son, as if praying that this wasn’t a dream. His eyes began watering, relief washing over his face and body. Varian watched his father, having never seen the man so emotional before in years. Guess he looked that bad, huh?

Carefully, Quirin brushed some of the boy’s bangs back, seeing life in those blue eyes. “Varian...” He breathed, at a loss for words on what to say.

Varian sighed out softly, relaxing to the mild touch of his father. He was safe, he was alive, and he wasn’t alone. And while his body was currently crippled, he had faith he was going to recover. Looks like all that fighting against death paid off in the end. 

The soft ball of fur he felt before moved, waking up upon hearing the two. Varian didn’t turn his head, but felt them hop over his chest, careful in not landing on him. When Varian’s eyes drifted down, he saw the wide-eyed face of Ruddiger.

The moment they made eye contact, Ruddiger’s eyes watered, crawling forward and gently rubbing his face against Varian’s, purring softly. It seems Ruddiger had missed him, just as Varian had. Oh, how he wanted to pet his little friend, but he wasn’t confident he could move either hand.

“Ruddiger…” Varian murmured, taking in how soft the raccoon’s fur was.

Quirin smiled fondly down at the two, taking a moment to wipe his eyes. His boy was alive, his boy was awake, he hadn’t lost his child. Despite all the cards laid out, Varian somehow managed to win this round with death. And it’s all Quirin could ever ask for.

Varian rolled his head to look up at the roof again, thinking to himself. He wanted to sit up, to see his surroundings better. Frowning, he tried shuffling up, but instantly regretted it, his body aching and rattling, drawing out a low hiss of pain. 

Quirin rested a hand over Varian’s chest, urging him to stop moving. The boy complied, stopping in his movement, to settle his sore body. Ruddiger whimpered, telling Varian to rest and relax.

“Easy, you’re still in heavy recovery.” Quirin informed him, soft eyes looking over Varian once more.

Varian didn’t reply, only humming in agreement. He was starting to understand what his father meant, everything feeling unpleasant, in a way like something was squirming across his body, and yet he couldn’t push it away. So he sunk his head into his pillow, already frustrated by the fact he wasn’t allowed to move or do anything. His twitchy habit of needing to do something, to work on something, was getting to him quickly, and he hadn’t even been awake for an hour.

But then he felt something take his hand, the one connected to his cast arm. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he saw his father holding it, gently rubbing his fingers and bringing feeling back to them. The joy of seeing Varian alive was already fading off of Quirin’s face, being replaced by worry, fear and nervousness. 

“We thought we lost you…” Quirin explained, head hanging a little.

Varian glanced away, hearing the stress and grief in his father’s voice. His memories had come back by now, so Varian remembered some of the damage he took, like the slice across his side. It had been the wound that made Varian believe he was going to die, so he could only imagine what other injuries he gained before passing out. 

He thought back to his dream, recalling how he flickered, jolts of pain running up him every so often. The feeling of death had been close, it's cold hands waiting to catch Varian the moment he fell and gave in. It was scary to think about, but at least he had seen what was going on, while the others had to stand back and wait, unable to help Varian.

Quirin shook his head slowly and faintly, the doctor’s words echoing in his head. “They said there was a high chance you wouldn’t make it.” He closed his eyes, looking away as he struggled to talk. “And I just...I couldn’t.” 

Varian looked back at his father, observing him. Death in the family was not an easy subject that Quirin had gone through, and a second time, with his own child, could not have been fun to nearly experience once again. He probably would have shut down on himself if Varian had died. 

Quirin took a shaky breath, swallowing as he opened his eyes. “I was so afraid to lose you too…”

Ruddiger whined softly, gazing at Quirin in agreement. Neither wanted to lose Varian, knowing their lives would never be the same. And after everything that happened, it would have been too much to handle.

Varian’s eyes softened, glancing between the two of them. It made him even more glad that he didn’t give in, seeing that his family still needed him. So he gazed down at his hand being held by Quirin, managing to curl his fingers a little to catch his father’s attention.

“Hey…” Varian rasped, managing to make a slightly larger smile than before. “I’m still here, aren’t I?...” 

Quirin blinked, but chuckled warmly and shook his head. “You know you’ve given me the most grey hairs, right?...” He raised a brow, giving his son a look.

Varian smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Are Hector and Adira a close second?...”

Quirin snorted, rolling his eyes. Ruddiger smiled, seeing his humans cracking jokes and expressing joy already, as he had been a little nervous for what was to follow the moment Varian awoke. But this little moment was enough to settle the three in the room, knowing that there was love and affection to be shared.

Varian shuffled his head a little, gaining the ability to roll it around faster. He didn’t see anything else, though part of him having hoped to find a clock or calendar. Varian wasn’t aware how time had passed still, how long ago it was since the fight. 

Pursing his lips, Varian rolled his head to look back at Quirin. “How long have I?...”

“A week.” Quirin answered, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his head. “You scared us half to death. Especially when you kept...glowing, from time to time.”

Varian blinked, before giving a look. Right, he had been in his dream world with the Starshard, of course he had been glowing. He could only imagine the reaction everyone else must have had, seeing the sight of a glimmering boy. 

“Y-ya...I apparently do that now…” Varian dryly joked.

Then he started thinking over his memories, the last few things he remembered. It had been a week since the battle, which most certainly meant that the Kingdom would still look pretty burnt with remnants of the fight everywhere. A lot of questions started picking at Varian, needing to know what happened while he was out.

Was the staff safe? How many were hurt? How many were dead? Were his friends alright? Would the Kingdom be ok? But the face of the Saporians snapped to the front of his mind, a light shiver crawling down his back.

Quickly, Varian wheezed out, needing an answer. “Andrew?...”

Quirin paused, narrowing his eyes as he looked to the side. “All ten of them were caught and locked away.” He huffed, bitter and displeasure clear in his tone. “Would have preferred no medical treatment for them, but I didn’t have a say in it.” The man mumbled, squinting his eyes dangerously.

The old farmer had yet to even meet one of those people, but he had a fair feeling he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. Especially if he saw Andrew himself, the main tormentor in torturing his son. 

But those words eased Varian, calming himself again. A part of him had been glad that he hadn’t killed any of them, despite what they had done. And now they were locked in a cell, stuck in the lower levels of the castle away from him. He felt safe, along with being proud that he had beaten them.

“It’s over, though…” Varian smiled, staring up at the roof. “That’s all I can ask for.”

Quirin looked back over to him, seeing how eased it made his son. Ruddiger seemed happy about it as well, chittering and nuzzling the boy’s hair. It was obvious that there would be mental and physical scars after all of this, but at least Varian had the chance to win against his former cellmate. 

“I would ask you to never do something like that again…” Quirin mused, sighing as he thought it over. “But I don’t think that’s possible.”

Varian smirked to himself, not saying anything. He was a danger magnet, so he was expecting a new adventure by the time he could walk properly. It's what he gets for being friends with such chaotic people, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Swallowing, Varian closed his eyes for a few seconds, resting them. He was already tired, the little energy he had was draining fast, yet he didn’t want to go back to sleep. 

Suddenly, Quirin spoke again, his voice quiet. “Varian...”

Cracking his hazy eyes open, Varian rolled his head to look at Quirin, giving the man his full attention. Ruddiger sat up, looking between the two as he stayed silent.

Quirin surveyed Varian’s eyes, thinking over his words. “I want you to know that from now on I’m not hiding anything else from you.” He informed his son, shoulders slumping. “No more lies, no more secrets.”

Varian blinked, taking in what his father said. It was a reassuring thought, especially after this whole Starshard crisis he's had, or the time with the black rocks and amber. Honesty had been something Varian desired for years.

Quirin rubbed his son’s hand softly, still gazing at him. “If there’s anything you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Varian mulled over it, a couple of thoughts already coming to mind. But he chuckled quietly, smiling at his father. “I have a few things I’d like to ask, but I’ll wait until my brain isn’t scrambled...”

Quirin chuckled as well, thankful to see that his boy could smile and laugh still. There had been some worry over his head injuries, ideas passed around that Varian might not have been the same when waking up, but it appeared that Quirin had nothing to worry about.

Letting go of Varian's hand, the father reached up and brushed his fingers carefully through his son’s hair. Varian relaxed to the touch, leaning into it a little. Ruddiger chirped, curling up by his human’s side. Their little family was happy, having a moment of silence together.

But it ended when the door opened, and two people wandered in, not realising what they disturbed. Quirin lifted his head, as Varian rolled his over. They saw Rapunzel and Eugene, and Varian noted how tired they looked, with bags under their eyes, yet still standing strong. 

Rapunzel brushed her hair back, looking to the bed. “Quirin, we-” She stopped, finally noticing that Varian was awake, staring back at her. Her eyes widened, that tired look she had slapped off her face.

Eugene glanced at his wife, before following her gaze, mimicking her reaction upon seeing Varian. The boy smiled weakly at them, the fingers leading to his non-broken arm waving lightly at them. The royal couple didn’t look like they could say anything for a while, voice lost to the surprise. 

Suddenly, Rapunzel dashed forward, bare feet pattering against the ground. “He’s awake!” She cried.

Without warning, she came right up to Varian, bending down and giving him an awkward hug. She seemed to be trying to be gentle, but even the small movement was enough to jostle his wounds, causing a stinging pain. Varian bit his lip, wincing, while Ruddiger became a little agitated at his side. 

“Mgh, P-Princess.” Varian wheezed, trying to tell her that, while he’s happy to see her too, he really can’t deal with physical contact at this moment.

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, realising and pulling back immediately. “Sorry!” She flushed, looking over her friend with worry. “Sorry.”

Varian settled himself, sighing as he gave her a look saying it was alright, but please don’t try that again. She smiled sheepishly, stepping back a little. Both Quirin and Ruddiger gazed at the Princess, raising their brows.

They heard Eugene snort from behind, before he strolled over to join his wife’s side. He looked over at Varian, inspecting the boy. Relief shimmered in his eyes, giving Varian a smile that spoke a lot of words.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Eugene asked, tilting his head.

Varian raised a brow at him. “Like shit…” He bluntly, yet honestly replied.

Rapunzel frowned lightly, the foul language catching her attention. “I’ll let that one slide.” She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Varian smirked, but his expression faltered when he saw the tears glinting in Rapunzel’s eyes. He could tell she must have been conflicted over something while Varian was asleep, and the sight of him brought those thoughts back. She tried to smile again, wiping her eyes a few times.

She then knelt down, gently taking his hand. He looked down at it, blinking, before pulling his gaze back up to hers. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, beyond the obvious, until she spoke.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Rapunzel whispered, shaking her head softly.

He then remembered the last time he had seen her. When they tried jumping onto the airship, but Varian had to grab hold of her, unable to pull her up. So he made the decision to let her go safely, while he stayed for the final fight between himself and the Saporians. Now he understood where this guilt in her tone was coming from.

He gave her a gentle look, before thinking. “Only if you promise to do the same.” Varian negotiated, remembering the times she’d done the same.

Rapunzel frowned, seeing what he was doing. “A standstill then.” She huffed quietly.

But the two did laugh a little, trying to bring back the positive mood. Rapunzel pulled herself back up, letting go of Varian’s hand as she leaned against Eugene, the man wrapping his arm over her shoulders. 

Varian looked over at the Captain, thinking to himself once more. He rolled his head to look out the window. He could only see the sky from his view, so he had no way of knowing what the Kingdom currently looked like. He didn’t smell smoke or ash either, but he knew there had to be damage left behind.

He thought back to when he fought Andrew on the ship. When Varian was beaten down and bleeding, leaning against the railing as he looked out at Corona. Those memories were dark, a mix of black and orange, the very thought of all that smoke burning his nose just thinking about it. They had won, he knew that much, but what did they lose?

Varian bit his lip, looking back at Eugene with light worry. “How’s the city?”

Eugene paused, noting the boy’s concerned tone. That question had a lot of layers to it, and the answers were too long and detailed to get into right now. It’s not that it was all horrible, but some of it would be too much for Varian to handle at this moment, and Eugene didn’t want to stress the kid out when he was still so feeble.

So the Captain decided to settle on something simple to reply with. “Recovering. Your alchemy really pulled through, stopped the last fires.”

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, giving Varian a proud look. “Your magic really saved us time.”

Varian could tell they were holding back, judging by their postures and expression. He was tempted to press on, if not for someone else cutting in and joining their conversation. 

“You should see everyone in the Kingdom, they’re celebrating you through the streets.” They said, coming from the doorway.

Everyone blinked, looking over to face their newcomer. It was Cassandra, the young woman leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She gazed around the group of people, before her eyes settled on the recovering alchemist. 

“You’re their hero, Varian.” Cass praised, smiling a little.

Varian stared at her, still a little surprised by her presence. “Cassie?...”

Cassandra pulled herself away from her spot by the door, sauntering over and taking her place by Eugene and Rapunzel’s side. Her eyes drifted along Varian before looking at his eyes. She paused, before shaking her head with a smirk.

“Next time I visit, can we meet on better terms?” She teased, raising a brow at him.

Varian blinked, before chuckling tiredly. “I’ll try...”

Cass huffed a laugh, still wondering how someone so lanky and small, could put up such a fight. He even took down the ten Saporians that had kicked her ass, and yet she still struggled to not underestimate him. He was stubborn, and it was something she could respect.

And while she didn’t express or say it, her own guilt over what had happened faded a little, having the knowledge that Varian is alive and awake. Cass still wanted to make up for her mistake, but she would probably fix it through quiet means, helping out Varian whenever she could.

“Hey, V’s awake!” Another voice joined in from the doorway.

They looked over to see Angry, grinning when seeing what was going on. She bounded over, Catalina right behind her as Lance followed behind, his eyes a little wide when hearing his daughter’s comment, but settling on a grin when he saw Varian for himself.

“Wait up!” Catalina yelled to her sister, and both girls slid right up to Varian’s bed.

Angry gripped the side of the bed, pulling herself up a little, while Catalina was just at the right height to see their injured friend. Varian gave them both a greeting through a faint smile.

The shortest of the sisters pouted. “I thought we agreed to all be a part of any cool explosions together.” Angry huffed, raising a brow.

Varian gave her a look, but shook his head lightly, chuckling under his breath. Catalina smirked at her sister, snickering behind her hand, while Lance finally joined them, giving a couple of nods to the adults in the room.

“Sorry, had to have all the fun to myself.” Varian jested.

Angry rolled her eyes. “Heroic dork much?” She teased, but did give a thankful smile at him.

Varian glanced around at the people surrounding him, feeling Ruddiger purring by his chest. He took a deep breath, seeing what he fought for, the things that made him fight for his life. And he didn’t regret it, not one bit.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Quirin wasn’t the least bit surprised when Varian, the moment he could stand adequately, was walking around and already wanting to head out on a trip. That didn’t mean Quirin wasn’t worried, as Varian was still healing.

It had been a few weeks since Varian woke up, and he was recovering well. They had caught him up on a lot of things, like the state of the Kingdom and its people, along with what they’ll be doing with the Saporians eventually. But when Varian was informed that they still had the Staff Of Vesuvius in the vaults, the young alchemist demanded that they return it to Solana, but also wanted to come along.

The doctors had said it would be alright, as long as Varian doesn’t push himself and comes back to rest once it's over. Which is why Varian, Rapunzel, Cass and Eugene were taking the hot air balloon, which doesn’t shake or jostle around like a horse or carriage, along with being quicker. 

The group were fixing on their winter gear, along with doing a final check over their ride. Quirin was with Varian, helping to clip on his son’s cloak, as the boy still had one arm in a cast, sitting in a sling. Varian is injured, as evident by the healing wounds, faint bruises and the few broken bones he had, like his nose or arm. But energy had been returning to the teen, his personality sparking past how frail he was.

In his spare hand, Varian was holding the staff himself. It was useful as a walking stick, and he was the safest person to hold onto it. Eugene tried, but nearly set off a fireball, while Varian knew how to wield it, along with being the anti-magical one. Plus, he wanted to be the one to personally return it to Solana, having been the one to make the promise.

Quirin finished clipping on the cloak, brushing it down as he faced Varian. “Are you sure about this?”

It's not that he doubted his son, but he had the right to worry. Especially when seeing some of the cuts on Varian’s face, including the one made by Andrew that is plastered over. But Varian gave his father a soft look, trying to tell him that it’ll be alright.

“I’m not going alone.” Varian pointed out, glancing at his friends behind him.

Rapunzel fixed on her gloves, smiling over at him, while Eugene poked his head out from the balloon basket, raising a brow. Cassandra’s back was facing them, but they could see a faint smirk on her lips. 

Ruddiger was also sitting by the basket, waiting around for Varian to be ready. He was the only animal companion coming, as the horses were too heavy for the balloon, Pascal was still a cold-blooded lizard who shouldn’t be on a frigid mountain, and Cass had given Owl some time off, after everything he’s done for them.

Eugene clicked his tongue, gesturing over to Varian. “You’re still as weak as paper, Hair-stripe.”

Varian simply smirked, putting on his know it all attitude just to annoy Eugene. “Actually, if you twist or fold paper, it’s harder to tear.”

The man glared at him, before rolling his eyes and going back to check the balloon. “Brain’s the same.” Eugene grumbled.

Rapunzel, Cassandra and Varian laughed quietly, before going back to getting ready. Varian turned back to his father, faltering a little when he saw Quirin’s unsure and nervous gaze. He couldn’t blame his father for feeling this, given all that had happened. But when Varian looked at the staff in his hand, reflecting sunlight when he tilted it, his thoughts would always linger back to that tomb, where a particular creature was waiting for him.

Varian sighed softly, gazing at his father. “I’ll be ok. I need to do this.” He gave a reassuring smile, but his eyes shifted to look over at Rapunzel for a moment. “I made a promise.”

Rapunzel paused, always taking interest with those words. She gave Varian a proud look, understanding why this means so much to him, so she was willing to help him out.

Quirin tapped his foot, still thinking it over. But he knew he couldn’t change Varian’s mind, along with knowing they had to return the weapon, as it wasn’t right to keep it. Besides, he would rather the staff be as far away as possible, given the destruction it caused.

So the father nodded, giving his child a warm smile. Varian beamed a little at it, before shuffling around on the spot and making his way over to the basket. Ruddiger perked up, chittering happily as he joined Varian’s side.

Quirin watched as Eugene helped the boy onto their ride, stepping forward a little as he had his hands on his hips. Despite how nervous he was for his son’s safety, Quirin was still proud of how far Varian has come through his recovery, his stubborn family trait shining through.

Rapunzel glanced over at Quirin, surveying the father’s posture and expression. She wandered over, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her hand, then down at her.

His shoulders slumped a little. “Please watch out for him.” Quirin softly requested, looking back over at his son.

She nodded lightly, following his gaze. “You know we will.” Rapunzel assured him.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Their flight across the lands had been relatively smooth and quiet. The group had made light chat here and there, even playing a game of eye-spy at one point. Thankfully the weather had been on their side, and they could tell they were nearing their destination as the air grew colder and colder. 

Varian was leaning against one wall of the basket, staring out at the world below. He still had the staff in his grasp, making sure he didn’t set it off in any way. He could vaguely hear Cassandra and Eugene bickering quietly, but that was something to be expected. His focus was staring forward, thoughts thinking about where they were heading, and who they would see again.

He hadn’t seen Solana since he was trapped in the tomb, so he couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. It had been weeks, so maybe she thought he wasn’t coming back? Then again, sense of time might be different for someone like her, but he was still unsure when it came to facing her again. 

Sure, she seemed to understand the situation, but maybe that changed, maybe she was mad at Varian? He couldn’t blame her if she was, given what he put her through, what the Saporians took from her. Varian could only hope that bringing the staff back would be enough to make things right.

Ruddiger, who was by his feet, gazed up at Varian, tilting his head. He knew his boy was thinking, lost in thought as he gazed out at the world. It was one of the many expressions Ruddiger recognised.

Varian perked up when he heard someone walking over to him, their weight shuffling the basket a little. He glanced over to see Rapunzel, who took the free spot next to him, resting her arms on the basket wall. She briefly looked out at the sight in front of them, before gazing at Varian.

“How are you feeling so far?” She asked, looking him up and down.

Varian shrugged, glancing down at his cast arm. “Sore, but that’s a given…”

He looked back out, now seeing snow clouds in the distance. There were other thoughts in his head, the memories of when he was last at that mountain. How the Saporians forced him up the path, tried to make him find the key, before Andrew beat him and used his friends as bargaining chips. So it was understandable why the thought of that place made him shiver.

When he thought back to the tomb, he remembered how he broke down, how he nearly killed Solana. The ancient mythical creature of fire had comforted him in his darkest hour, somehow seeing more in him than he could see himself. It had been quite the experience. 

Rapunzel tilted her head. “Nervous?”

Varian shifted his eyes to glance at her. “A little…” He whispered, looking over at the staff in his hand. “I know Solana seemed to like me, but I still feel guilty…” He admitted, brushing a finger along one of the gems across the stick.

He knows he shouldn’t take the blame, especially with what the Saporians did, but it was still a habit he couldn’t break just yet. Not when he thought back to when Solana was dying, how dull and burnt her feathers looked, his own star seal glowing across her forehead. 

Rapunzel judged his demeanour and words, a gentle look in her eyes. Varian had told them the basics of what happened between him and the Phoenix, and she could only imagine how upsetting that sight in the locked tomb was. She was still so thankful that while they couldn’t be there for him, someone else had stepped up to care for the boy.

She reached a hand over, placing it on Varian’s shoulder. “Well, we’re making things right.” She smiled, one side of her lips reaching higher than the other. “And you didn't break your promise to her…” She glanced at the staff.

Varian paused, looking between her and the staff. He twirled it around on the spot, watching parts of it glint in the light. He was still amazed by the workmanship, and his powers could sense the magic hot radiating energy from inside the weapon. It felt a lot like Solana, given it had Phoenix feathers inside of it somewhere, probably from her as well.

He bit his lip, hunching a little as he looked to Rapunzel. “Think she’ll recognise us?”

Before she could reply, someone else joined their conversation. They glanced over to see Eugene looking at them, answering the boy’s question, while Cassandra raised a brow at him, rolling her eyes and looking away.

“Kid, she’s lived a million lives by now, you probably learn to remember a lot of things.” Eugene joked, flicking his hand in a sharp gesture.

He might not be wrong, as Varian remembered how wise Solana appeared to be, the many lives she had glistening in those glowing eyes of hers. The stories she’s heard, the sights she’d seen, the people she knew, it must have been an incredible way to live.

Varian huffed a light laugh under his breath, shaking his head. He leaned in more against the basket wall, realising he’s been standing up for too long. Rapunzel noticed too, putting an arm around Varian to guide him.

“Come, you should sit down for a bit.” She suggested, and he didn’t protest.

So for the rest of the flight, Varian sat in one of the corners, Ruddiger curled up on his lap as the boy rested his eyes. He would sometimes listen in on the others’ conversations, but his hearing would muffle out from time to time when he wasn’t focusing.

But after some time passed, the air became icy, and he opened his eyes when he heard Rapunzel gasp a little. He looked up to see the Princess catching some snowflakes, while Cassandra and Eugene were smiling at her, before glancing out at something that caught their eyes. It was enough for Varian to start pulling himself up, using the staff as leverage and Ruddiger slipped off his lap.

Varian joined the others to look out at the new sight, seeing Mount Glacignis in view. The land of fire and ice looked the same, just a bit more cloudy today. Varian glanced down to look at some of the lava pools, seeing them bubble from time to time. He was still interested in learning how an environment like this functioned, but he would leave that for another day.

Cassandra gazed up the mountain, noting that the winds might be too strong for their balloon to handle. So she walked over to the engine, adjusting some of the levers and vaults to begin descending down. Everyone watched in silence as they reached closer and closer to the ground, their ride gracefully gliding down and planting itself in the snow, right in front of the mountain pathway.

When everything was turned off and secure, the group exited their balloon, Eugene helping Varian out and flipping the teen’s hood over his head. Ruddiger carefully crawled up Varian’s back, choosing to rest on the boy’s shoulders.

Eugene was already rubbing his arms, still not a fan of the cold. He looked over at the path, assessing it, as his eyes slowly pulled up to take in the whole mountain. Haco’s tomb wasn’t at the very top, but it was still a long climb. It made Eugene paused, looking back at his crew, settling his sights on Varian. They weren’t supposed to push the alchemist into any substantial activities, and this trail would be too much for him.

“Are we climbing it or?...” Eugene questioned, looking the boy up and down.

Rapunzel and Cass glanced at one another, both now realising this as well. They didn’t have Fidella or Max with them, and it was too risky to use the balloon beyond this point. Maybe they could get Eugene to carry Varian. But the teen seemed to have another plan.

Varian gazed over the staff he had, feeling the magic inside of it. He tilted side to side for a moment, pursing his lips as he looked up at the mountain. 

He glanced at the others. “I have an idea.” Varian chimed in, stepping forward.

Before they could question him, they moved back when Varian lifted the staff, causing the energy inside it to light up, blaring a bright orange. For a second, they thought he was going to fire it, but they quickly realised that he was just making the energy radiate, like a beacon to call someone.

Varian’s sights were glued to the mountain, unmoving as he waited. At first, he feared his plan didn’t work, but then he saw a matching glint of fiery magic shining high above, peering out from over a ledge. The light flickered, responding to the staff’s power, and Varian swayed it, trying to call them down.

The glowing figure from above dove off the mountain, becoming clearer and clearer as they glided down. Their tail and wing feathers were fanned out, displaying their beaming rays of oranges, yellows and reds, contrasting with the icy blue and pure white painting the snowing lands. Varian noted his friends stepping back, but he stood tall and didn’t move.

Finally, the Phoenix they were waiting for landed on the ground, the wave of air she made pushing back the cold wind, some of the snow rolling back or melting from her presence. She folded her wings and tail back into place, settling as she gazed down at the humans and raccoon. When her eyes looked to Varian, that gentle look she would give him returned. 

“Solana.” Varian said, lowering the staff.

The fiery bird chirped loudly, striding forward with her natural bold posture. There was no aggression in her movement, seeing no threat from the group. There was a beaming glint in her eyes when she noted the staff Varian was holding, and she immediately lowered her head to nuzzle the boy with her beak.

Varian blinked, flushing a little. It appears her coddling nature hadn’t changed, treating Varian like he was a hatchling or something. Then again, she seemed to be also grateful to see her master’s creation returned.

Rapunzel giggled, while Cassandra and Eugene snorted and snickered under their breaths. Varian glared at them all, cheeks blushing. But he dug the stick into the ground, allowing him to use his free hand to brush along Solana’s forehead.

“Hello again…” Varian greeted, smiling at her.

Solana cooed, twittering at him with her ghostly voice. She pulled her head up, now playing with his hair again. Varian pouted, giving her a look, still wondering what it was about his hair that made people like playing with it. He vaguely heard Eugene cough, clearly trying to cover up a chuckle.

Rapunzel gushed, gesturing at the boy and the bird. “See! She remembers you.”

Varian rolled his eyes, but did allow a quiet laugh. His previous nervousness of Solana being angry with him vanished, watching the ancient being of fire grooming him. It makes him wonder if she behaved like this around Haco, and if all Phoenixes were like this.

When Solana was satisfied, leaving Varian with a new hairdo, she glanced around the group, accessing the situation. She noted their balloon, tilting her head, before looking back up the mountain. She purred quietly to herself, thinking, while the humans watched and waited. She then huffed, turning on her side and spreading out one wing, lowering it to make it a ramp.

The group blinked, not understanding what she was doing. Solana pointed with her beak, gesturing up her wing and up to her back. Varian paused, before his eyes opened in realisation. He looked at Solana, questioning if he was right in his guess, and she nodded at him. So Varian turned to the others, leaning on the staff.

“I think she’s offering to take us up.” Varian explained.

Their eyes widened too, at the prospect of getting a chance to ride Solana. It's not every day you get offered to fly with a Phoenix, along with not having to drag themselves up the mountain. So they shuffled over, some a little more hesitant than others, but climbed up her wings, careful in gripping her feathers to pull themselves up. 

Solana patiently waited, standing as still as possible. Cassandra took some time to help Varian up, placing the boy up front so he could rest on Solana’s neck if needed. The fire magic the creature beam wasn’t burning them, but was soothingly warm and pricking away the cold sticking to them, something both Eugene and Varian seemed the happiest about. 

When seeing everyone was secure, Solana rose to her feet, claws digging into the snow and ice to keep herself steady. The humans gripped onto her, as Ruddiger clung to Varian’s shoulders. Solana looked up, spreading her tail and wing feathers once more, before running forward and taking off. 

Everyone watched with wide eyes full of amazement, watching the ground become more distant the higher they went. The way Solana flew, it was graceful and beautiful, her style of flying was to glide, yet barely needing to flap her wings to reach higher altitudes. The icy winds had no effect on her, barely stopping Solana in any way as she flew around the mountain, taking a more scenic route to entertain her guests. 

Varian leaned forward, gazing around at the view. He didn’t know how to describe it, being so high up, yet having no fears, just marvelling over the world he saw. He took in every detail he hadn’t noted before, like how the sunlight made the snow glint and glimmer like gems, how the numerous ponds of lava dotted the land like freckles, how sharp and bold the mountain looked, hiding away knowledge from the past. Even the air was a nice welcome, fresh and clean, unlike the burnt and ashy scent Corona currently had.

While he was gazing out, Varian subconsciously rested against Solana’s neck, taking it all in. Solana glanced back at him, a pleased look in her eyes. It had been years since she’d shown any humans what she could do, what she could offer, and she had missed it. And that shining look in Varian’s eyes, it warmed her in a much different way than her fire.

Rapunzel leaned back into Eugene, her husband wrapped his arms around her waist. They both looked to one another, loving smiles shown as they moved in and kissed, experiencing the moment with each other. 

Cassandra relaxed, taking in the deep air. For once she could think, those cloudy and hazy thoughts of guilt and strife, gone for a few seconds for the first time in a year. Up here, the world wasn’t as dark or scary as she thought it was.

Solana crowed, slowing down as she glided towards the chamber entrance. Everyone held on tighter, watching the Phoenix reach her claws out, landing on the ground and coming to a stop. Taking a moment, she shuffled forward, turning sideways as she fanned out her wing for them. 

Rapunzel was the first to hop off, sliding down the wing and jumping to her feet when she landed on the snow. She was beaming over what they saw, so many ideas on what to paint next in her journal. She flicked around, patting Solana’s wing softly.

“Thanks for the lift!” Rapunzel grinned, and Solana nodded back at her.

Cassandra helped Varian off, taking it slow for the injured boy, while minding the staff and raccoon he had. Varian used the staff to lean on when they touched the ground, using it to steady himself, while Cass looked back at Solana, smirking when she saw Eugene hesitating to get off. 

“You seem like you don’t want to let go, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra teased.

Eugene frowned at her, crossing his arms as he huffed. “She’s a walking heat bag, and we’re on a mountain. Can you blame me?...”

Solana raised a brow, before looking away and tilting her body. Eugene yelped, slipping off and dropping into a pile of snow. Cassandra laughed, while Solana pretended to not have noticed. It seems someone has a secret joking side to them. Eugene pouted, but began pulling himself out of the snow, giving Solana and Cass a sour look. Rapunzel shook her head lightly, smiling, while Varian chuckled under his breath.

Solana then called to them all, gesturing for them to follow her into the chambers. The group joined her in entering the site, gazing around and taking it all in again. Varian did hesitate, staring at the stairs that Andrew had thrown him down. He couldn’t help but think about it, what the man did to him, a ghostly pain brushing along the two cuts that had been torn open once.

But he snapped out of it when Eugene rested a hand on his shoulder, and Varian looked up at him. The man was giving an understanding look, making a gesture that it was alright for Varian to wait outside if he wanted to. But Varian looked back down the stairs, taking a sharp breath and moving forward. He wasn’t going to let the past stop him, not now.

Solana wandered over to one of the pillars, gazing over it, before lifting a wing and brushing her feathers along it. The pillar reacted, swirls of fire magic twirling up it, the others around the room copying. Everyone gazed around as the room lit up, no longer dark or dim. 

Then, Solana made her way over to the doors, plucking a feather off to proceed in opening it. Varian eyed her and the doors, before looking at Ruddiger. He gave his critter and nod, tilting his head to gesture at the floor. Ruddiger understood, slipping off of Varian’s shoulders as he hopped onto the ground, stepping back as the boy made his way to Solana’s side.

The others didn’t say anything, knowing that it was time to let the two have their moment. They trusted that Varian would be ok, and Solana had proven to them all that she was a friend, not an enemy.

Varian slowly walked over to Solana, watching her merge the feather back into her body, the doors to the tomb creeping open. She looked down at him, staring at the staff in his hand. There was a specific emotion flickering in her eyes, one that Varian couldn’t quite describe just yet. 

She raised a set of claws, reaching over to take the tool from Varian. He noticed, already holding it out for her. But she squinted, hesitating as she began inspecting him, pulling her fingers back. He blinked, tilting his head in confusion, before he looked down at himself. Right, he looked like hell, his broken arm and nose not helping his case.

Solana cooed, lowering her head to sniff him. He sighed, positioning the staff between his arm and chest, so he was able to pet her beak softly.

“Ya, I’m fine.” Varian told her, glancing away a little awkwardly. “Just got a little roughed up getting this back.” He gestured to the staff.

She frowned, listening to his words. She knew someone hurt him, but she didn’t know who, but whoever they were, she was already angry with them. But judging by the boy’s demeanour, he was safe now and recovering. So she lifted her head, nodding at him silently.

Varian looked forward when the doors finished opening, staring down at the pedestal where the staff originally resided. The flickering thought of Andrew flashed in his head, the moment where he took the staff from the boy, before throwing him inside that room to be locked away. It made Varian slump a little, light shame in his eyes and voice.

He looked back at Solana, moving the staff back into his hand. “I’m sorry about what happened, and I hope this makes things right…” Varian held it out to her again.

Solana tilted her head, eyes soft and wise. She appeared to be thinking over his words, judging the boy. Then, she reached out again, this time taking the staff from his hand, the weapon flickering lightly as it reacted to her magic. She looked over it, shifting it around in her claws. Something in her seemed to relax, a heavy look as she observed the tool. When she glanced at Varian, she nodded once more, a warm and low chirp echoing from her.

Behind them, Eugene smirked softly. “I’d say that’s a yes.”

Varian blinked, glancing between the two. But he took a sharp breath, feeling that uncertain guilt leaving him as he gave Solana a thankful look, the same expression she gave him. She then turned to the tomb, striding forward as she came up to the display, staring down at it before planting the staff back into it, a faint click heard as it was fixed into place. When she pulled away, the orange glow from the staff faded, the energy inside resting itself.

After a moment, Varian stepped forward, coming up to her side once more. He glanced around the tomb, looking at all that was stored away. Haco’s life work, everything he was proud enough to keep, things he wanted someone to one day find. Much like Demantius, Varian kind of wishes he could have met the man.

But as Solana stood there, Varian heard her make strange sounds. Quiet and shaky cooing, whimpering and clicking, mixing with one another. Before he looked up to see what she was doing, something else caught his eye. A strange tiny clump of blue flame dropped to the floor, flowing around on the spot before vanishing. Varian tilted his head, raising a confused brow, but then finally looked up at Solana’s face.

The blue flames were coming from her eyes, dripping down like liquid fire, as she was unmoving when staring at the staff. Varian’s eyes widened, sights following another drop of blue fire, watching it hit the ground before vanishing like before.

The others shuffled forward a little, noticing what was going on. It didn’t take them long to understand what was happening, sombre and sorrowful looks across their faces.

“Is she?...” Rapunzel uttered.

Varian looked to the staff, feeling his heartache. He understands that gaze in Solana’s eyes, the desire and grief over someone you’ve lost, someone you loved. It was something Varian went through from time to time too, thoughts of his deceased mother in the back of his head.

He turned a little to Solana, reaching out and rubbing the side of her front leg. “She just misses an old friend...”

He knew she was loyal to Haco, but it was clear that their relationship had been more than master and pet. She missed him, dearly, and he had been dead for years. To Varian, it showed that grief never really went away, as even the oldest beings seemed to suffer from it. In the end, you could live with it, and yet still think about the ones you’ve lost.

He couldn’t imagine what it was like, being immortal, watching the world around you changing as you appeared the same. Solana would have seen a lot, but also experienced many hardships, including death. But she was living with it, willing to protect what Haco left behind until someone worthy could continue his work.

Varian patted her side, and Solana looked down at him. His eyes were brimming with tears as well, giving her a look saying he understood, for he missed someone too. They weren’t alone in this feeling, and something about that helped.

Solana smiled, despite not having a mouth, lowering her head and nuzzling the boy with her head. Varian leaned into her touch, the pair comforting one another in this time of remembrance. The others watching gave gentle gazes, observing the boy and the Phoenix as some of them felt their own eyes water.

After a while, Solana pulled away, faint flaming tears lingering in her eyes, while Varian wiped his own eyes. She glanced around the tomb, before lifting a claw and plucking one of her feathers. She twirled it, before holding out to Varian. The boy blinked, tilting his head as he looked over the feather. He didn’t understand what she was doing, until Eugene called out to him from behind.

“I think it’s a thank you gift, kid.” The man clarified.

Varian’s eyes widened, looking at Solana and she nodded to confirm what Eugene said. A strange yet warming feeling sparked in Varian, knowing that this gesture was a sign of deep respect from a Phoenix. He hesitated, but didn’t want to be rude, reaching out and carefully taking the feather from her.

When it was passed over, the feather flickered, fiery magic rippling through the vanes, ready to be wielded by Varian. He examined it, holding it by the quill as he watched the hot colours mix and merge. And it wasn’t small, about a foot and five inches in length.

Cassandra spoke up, her voice caught by Varian’s hearing. “Seems someone thinks you’re worthy.”

The idea that this being, one so ancient, full of knowledge and wisdom, seeing something in him, it made Varian feel like he was worth something. It was a concept he struggles with, but the feather in his hand made it seem a little clearer now.

But there was more to this, as Varian glanced around the tomb. He saw the inventions, the scrolls, the books, the treasures. The feather was the key to this place, which meant Solana was allowing him access to what Haco left behind, believing that he should get the chance to look through this stuff. Solana trusted Varian, an idea that still baffles him.

But he smiled, eyes watering a little as he looked up at her. “Thank you…”

Solana nodded, bowing her head for a moment, before turning to look back at Haco’s staff. Varian stepped back, walking to join his friends again, as he kept examining the feather in his hold, watching the light it emitted dancing around. With this item, Varian knew he was probably going to visit again sometime soon.

He held it up for his friends to see, Rapunzel gasping softly as she took in the sight, Cassandra simply smirked with a proud look, while Eugene chuckled and patted the boy on the back. 

“What are you going to do with it?” Rapunzel queried him, brushing one finger along the feather.

Varian thought to himself, already having faint ideas on what he could make, now having a tool to supply him with magical fire. He was beaming on the inside at some of the concepts shaping in his head.

“Could make your own staff?” Eugene suggested, grinning at Varian.

That made Varian pause, glancing back at the tomb, seeing Solana dusting off some of the objects laying around. He squinted when staring at the staff, weighing the idea in his head.

“I’ll think about it.” Varian mused.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

While Varian had quite the experience at Haco’s tomb, that didn’t mean the consequences weren’t going to catch up to him. When they had finally reached home, the energy Varian had in him was fading, his body reaching its limits for the day. 

Quirin had been waiting for them, immediately guiding Varian from the others to take him to rest, despite his son eagerly showing off his gift as he tiredly stumbled around. It did make Quirin happy, seeing that the trip went well, but he was hoping to keep Varian in bed for a couple of days at least.

The father guided his son back to his room in the castle, listening as Varian rambled on about what happened. Ruddiger trailed behind, smiling at the sight of his human still enamoured over it all, something that the critter thanked Solana for before leaving.

By the time they got Varian to his bed, the boy looked like he was ready to pass out for the day. Quirin had to help him get in and lay down, the broken arm providing an obstacle, making Varian wince when he moved it a little by mistake.

“Easy, son…” Quirin urged, fixing a pillow under Varian’s head.

Varian sighed tiredly, staring at the roof. “Maybe I should have waited a few more days…” He hummed, knowing he was going to feel like garbage in the morning.

Quirin huffed a chuckle, in a manner that said ‘I told you so’ but didn’t say anything. Ruddiger pulled himself up, already taking his place by Varian’s side, curling up into a ball. Varian reached over, brushing his good hand along the critter’s tail.

Varian glanced at his bedside table, the Phoenix feather he received resting in a jar. It was still faintly glowing, but the warm light made him feel relaxed, and he smiled at it.

But, as Quirin was tucking him in, the three heard a light knocking at the door. They all blinked, glancing at one another with perplexed looks. It didn’t appear any of them were expecting a guest, though their first guess was Rapunzel, Eugene or Cassandra, probably dropping off something Varian left behind.

To their surprise, however, they saw The King and Queen pop their heads in. Frederic glanced over, before clearing his throat and speaking. “Ah, may we come in?”

Quirin and Varian’s eyes widened, having not expected the pair. The father looked to Varian, allowing him to make the choice. The boy paused, thinking it over. His relationship with Arianna was good, but he and Frederic were awkward towards one another, and something told Varian that the King wanted to speak to him. But he would allow him the chance, willing to hear what he wanted to say.

Varian nodded at his dad, and Quirin gestured for the royal couple to come in. Frederic looked relieved to be allowed access, walking over as Arianna took a moment to close the door. When she joined her husband’s side, Varian noted she was holding a book under her arm. The teen shuffled up into a seating position, Ruddiger quietly slipping onto his lap, the critter unsure of where this was going as well.

Frederic took a moment to eye the boy, sights lingering a little longer when staring at the cast arm or plastered cut. He glanced at his wife, who gave him an encouraging nod, and Frederic straightened as he folded his hands behind his back.

“Varian, we had a long couple of talks, while you were...away.” Frederic peeked at Quirin for a moment, and Varian noticed how his father tensed a little. “And it made me realise that I never apologised to you.”

Varian’s eyes widened, now understanding where this was going. Him and the King hardly ever talked about the past, what they did to one another, mostly trying to avoid the topic whenever someone brought it up. 

“You don’t have to…” Varian looked away.

“But I want to.” Frederic insisted, his hidden hands nervously fiddling with his fingers. “We both did things, things we weren’t proud of, in trying to save our family.”

The man sighed, trying his best to think of the right words. The King didn’t hate Varian, not anymore, especially after seeing how much he’s changed, what he’s offered the Kingdom. Even now, Varian risked his life in saving the people that once hurt him.

It made Frederic feel like a fool, seeing someone so young, still growing, somehow able to move on from the past better than he could. The King was trying, fixing some of his darker behaviour he had before, the ideals and thoughts he grew up with, the things he’s own parents taught him. 

“I’m supposed to be your King, but I put my own emotions first and left you to suffer on your own.” Frederic sighed, his eyes old and soft, but glinting with shame and regret.

He glanced at Arianna again, his wife giving him a stern look to continue. It’s been her and Rapunzel who have been trying to help Frederic change, and he can only imagine how awful he could have been without them.

“As a father, I did what I did out of love for my daughter.” Frederic pulled his sights back to Varian, the young teen going silent as he allowed the man to talk. “But that doesn’t make it right. I hurt a lot of people because of it, and plenty more could have followed if Rapunzel didn’t touch the rocks.”

If only he had known how simple it was, that the black rocks didn’t want to hurt Rapunzel, instead guide her to her destiny. He had been blinded by the thoughts of Gothel, the witch who stole his own child, robbing him of eighteen years to raise his daughter. But that didn’t give him the right to make others suffer, just because he was suffering. 

And Varian had been one of these people, someone formerly innocent, pleading for help, and Frederic pushed him away because he was a coward. What kind of King was he? Why did it take too long for him to see what he was doing? 

Shaking his head, Frederic spoke more. “I was scared when I learnt you were messing with those things, and being Quirin’s son, I figured you’d learn what was going on. That you would tell my family and people what I did.” He closed his eyes for a moment, memories flickering through him. “I didn’t think I could face it. And a part of me was in denial, that if I ignored the issue, to cover its existence, things would be fine.”

The King will admit, this was an issue many past rulers had as well, along with many of Corona’s civilians. They had this need to be perfect, the ideas that they weren’t allowed to make a mistake, that they had to seem like they were put together, with no faults or flaws. Before Arianna, it was all Frederic really knew. But he wanted to change that, and he was proud that Rapunzel wasn’t going to be the same as him.

Frederic rested a hand on his chest. “It was selfish of me, to sacrifice everyone else so that I could have my happy life.” He then gestured to Varian. “Including you.”

Varian looked away, but was still listening. Quirin stared at Frederic with an unflinching gaze, no emotion as he took in his old friend’s words. But Frederic didn’t falter, knowing that he had to keep speaking.

“I shouldn’t have helped spread those rumours, I should’ve talked to you, asked you for your side of the story.” The King admitted, guilt gripping at his voice. “I should have asked Rapunzel what happened that night.”

Varian turned back to face him, still quiet, but his eyes judging the King. Frederic looked back at him, noting how much the boy in front of him had grown. Much like Arianna, the King had seen Varian as an infant too, every so often catching glimpses of the growing child as the years past. It only made Frederic question himself even more, wondering how he came up with the idea to torment Varian, the child of his friend.

“I shouldn’t have sent those guards to torment you, I should have had them escort you to me so I could help you.” Frederic added on, thinking over his past mistakes.

Varian’s eyes softened a little, but in a way that showed he wasn’t pitying the man or forgetting what he did. And Frederic couldn’t blame him, knowing Varian and his father had the right to still be upset with him.

“But I didn’t…” The King breathed, sighing as he gave an apologetic look to the boy. “And I’m sorry, for all of that…”

When it was clear that Frederic was finished speaking, Varian allowed himself a moment to think it over. His first instinct was to simply say he forgives the King, but that didn’t sit right with Varian. But shouldn’t he want to keep the peace? He didn’t want to come across as rude or cruel.

But then he thought about the things said to him during his kidnapping and recovery. He had come to agree and open up to the fact he wasn’t happy about the past, that it still hurt and haunted him. Varian had been pushing himself into not saying anything, thinking he had to keep it all in. However, he was starting to learn and understand that he was allowed to feel how he feels, to express it even.

When he looked over Frederic, he thought back to the few months after the blizzard. The civilians that bullied him away from the Kingdom, the guards chasing him, the royal family ignoring him. It was still hard to think about, remembering what he went through. So perhaps it was time he started being honest for himself, rather than trying to please everyone.

Varian lifted his head, his tired voice sharp as he spoke. “There are things I don’t think I can forgive you for.” The boy almost faltered when Frederic looked away, seeming a little hurt, yet understanding Varian’s words. “Just as there are things you can’t forgive me for.”

Frederic blinked, looking back at Varian. It seems the young alchemist was far more observant than the King realised, already knowing exactly how the man felt about what happened too.

Varian thought to himself again, thinking back on his reformation. All the stares, whispers and glares, how everyone distrusted him, and yet he couldn’t blame them. 

“That’s something I’ve learnt. That I should try and fix my mistakes, be a better person, but not expect anything in return…” Varian shook his head, giving a knowing look at the King. “If people want to forgive or hate me, that’s up to them…”

Quirin gazed at his son, a little surprised by the wise words. But Varian was one to be logical, often quickly understanding how reality and people worked. When Varian rejoined the good side, he hadn’t done it to be rewarded, he did it because he knew it was the right thing to do, even if he would gain nothing in return.

Varian sighed, brushing his fingers through Ruddiger’s fur. “Maybe it’ll take time, maybe it won’t, I don’t know. We both did things to each other, things that can’t easily be forgotten…” Varian looked at Frederic, the man’s expression saying he agreed. The boy paused, before allowing a small smile. “But I’m willing to live with it, to move on from it, because that’s all we can really do.”

Frederic blinked, having not expected that add on. He assumed that Varian didn’t ever want to forgive, to just have them stay the same when it came towards one another. But Varian wanted change, just like Frederic.

Varian pulled his good hand up, holding it out to the King. “I want to make things better between us, and I’m willing to try…”

Frederic stared at the hand, blinking. But after a moment, he allowed a warm smile as he reached out and shook it gently. “So am I…”

Arianna fondly looked between the two, proud with how their discussion went. There was no fighting, no bickering, no arguing, just an agreement to try and make things better. Perhaps now they could work to fix this, and she was willing to help in any way.

When Varian pulled away, and Frederic stepped back, Quirin glanced between the two. While the talk was supposed to be between them, the old farmer had been thinking it over too. He thought back to his argument with Frederic, and Quirin decided that maybe they should talk again, if only to settle some things.

Quirin walked away from his son’s side, catching everyone’s attention. “Frederic, do you think we can talk, privately?” He gestured to the bedroom door.

The King nodded, having also wanted to talk with Quirin again. So the two men started making their way to leave the room, But Quirin hesitated, glancing back to look at his son. Arianna noticed his expression, waving him off lightly.

“Go, I’ll watch him.” She informed the father.

Quirin paused, before giving a faint nod to her, following Frederic out of the room before closing the door. Varian stared in their direction for a while, still processing what he had heard. But his eyes flickered over to Arianna as she shuffled over to him.

“Do you need anything?” The Queen asked, looking him over.

Varian shook his head, sliding back down to rest on his back. “No, but thank you.”

When he looked back at her, he saw she looked a little nervous. The book she brought was now in her hands, some of her fingers brushing along the cover. Varian squinted, reading the title. ‘Calls Of The Crow’, it wasn’t a story Varian had read before.

“You know, I was also reminded of some things.” Arianna mused, smiling softly. “Including our little reading sessions we once had.”

Varian raised a brow, confused. Was she talking about their library talks? But then it clicked, back when he was in prison. She would read to him, helping him to sleep whenever he was too tired to talk. Then her visits stopped, and she hadn’t read to him since.

“Would it be alright if I?” Arianna asked, holding the book up.

Varian smiled tiredly, gazing up at her. “I would like that…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"No, no, that's quite alright." Frederic waved lightly at Quirin, trying to dismiss his worries.

The two had been discussing some things, including what Quirin said in their last argument. Frederic explained that what he said was needed, along with being true, so he didn't have to apologise. That didn't mean Quirin didn't feel a little awkward or embarrassed by his outburst, even if his words were honest.

"Are you sure?" Quirin pressed, wanting to make sure things were cleared up between them.

Frederic smiled lightly, nodding. "Quirin, as your son said, we can settle this by trying to live with it."

Quirin thought about it, the things Varian said just before. And he knew the advice his son had shared is correct, in that they were all willing to try and live it with it, along with trying to fix and make it up to one another. 

"I suppose he's right." Quirin smiled, a proud look in his eyes.

Seeing that his friend was finished with their talk, Frederic reached out and pushed open the doors, allowing the two to enter the bedroom again. But the sight in front of them made them pause, eyes widening a little.

Arianna was sitting on a chair, closed book in her lap, gazing softly at Varian. The boy was asleep, snuggled into his blankets as he breathed softly, Ruddiger curled up under his chin, purring quietly. The Queen looked up at the two men when they entered, bringing up a finger to press against her lip.

"Shhh." Arianna urged them to be quiet.

They didn't need to be told twice, hushing their voices and tiptoeing through the room. Arianna got up from her chair, wandering over to her husband's side, while Quirin hovered over Varian, a parental gaze in his eyes. He reached out, carefully brushing back Varian's bangs.

"Thank you...the both of you." Quirin sighed, giving the King and Queen a grateful look.

They both nodded, smiling at him. They understood that Quirin struggled when raising Varian, so they didn't mind the idea of helping him from time to time, even as a way to apologise for the past. And with all those words said, the future seemed to be a little brighter.

.


	13. Where I Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything done and dusted, Corona starts to rebuild after the battle. But today, is a special day for a certain someone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And I have officially finished a fanfiction story for once! What an achievement!  
>  I want to thank all who read this, as this project has been fun to do, the art made for this making me feel proud!  
> I will probably be making more Tangled Fics, along with a couple of ideas of a squeal to this story.  
> But I hope you enjoy this last chapter!  
> Love you allllll  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Lance  
> Angry ‘Kiera’  
> Red ‘Catalina’**
> 
> **Quirin  
>  Adira  
> Hector**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Saporian Crew**
> 
> **Cassandra  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Mention Of Past Torture/Kidnapping/Death, Swears, Scars, Threats Of Killing!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a decent while since the battle between Saporia and Corona, and things have been healing. It will take a long time to fix the Kingdom, and many of its people are recovering, but they have faith they’ll get there. But today is special, a day for a certain someone to celebrate. 

Which is why, very early in the morning, the Princess of Corona is stepping through the halls, silent with her bare feet as she heads to a specific room. Rapunzel was beaming with a grin, grasping a medium size flat gift box in her hands. She had been making big plans for this day, and now she finally gets to fulfil those ideas. But she was trying her best to contain her excitement until later.

As she drifted down the halls, she would sometimes glance out windows she passed, looking out at her Kingdom. They had been cleaning up, with help from many allies of theirs. There were still damaged buildings and burnt patches around the place, but most hazards had been removed, and they were already moving onto some of the rebuilding plans. Rapunzel had been drained a lot the first couple of weeks after the fight, but things had been settling down lately.

Morning rays of sunlight brushed against her, and she relaxed to the warmth, her smile reflecting the light. She glanced down at the gift in her hands, feeling her enthusiastic nature bubbling more. Rapunzel wanted this day to be perfect, in hopes to not only bring some much-needed joy to parts of the Kingdom, but to also show their love to a certain friend.

The Princess looked to a door she was coming up to, stopping right in front of it. Before she opened it, she planted her ear against it, searching for any sounds. When she heard nothing, Rapunzel pulled away, grabbing the door handle and quietly opening it, making sure not to disturb the person inside.

Peering in, Rapunzel glanced around the room, before her eyes settled on the bed. She had to stop herself from squealing or giggling in excitement upon seeing the sleeping form of Varian. The young alchemist had been recovering rather well since he woke up, his wounds mostly healed, having recently been allowed to take off the cast around his arm. The doctor said that as long as he doesn’t stress his body out, then he’ll be fine by the end of this. Varian had stayed at the castle the entire time, having moved to his personal room sometime during his recovery. Everyone would visit him from time to time, especially his father, who made many trips from Old Corona to the palace. 

Carefully, Rapunzel tiptoed into the room, making no sounds. She didn’t want to wake him up just yet. She craned her neck to get a better look at her young friend, smiling fondly at the sight. Varian was snuggled up under the plush blankets, his face curled up against his pillow, breathing softly. Ruddiger was snoozing with him, resting by his boy’s side. But the critter’s ears flickered, hearing something, causing him to snap his head up with wide eyes. Ruddiger’s sights darted around, before finally seeing Rapunzel, making him calm himself.

Just as the raccoon was about to question her, Rapunzel placed a finger against her lip, urging Ruddiger to stay quiet. He blinked, tilting his head, but didn’t say anything as he continued to watch her. Knowing that Ruddiger wouldn’t reveal her to Varian, Rapunzel shuffled closer to the end of the bed. The slumbering boy made no reaction, blissfully unaware of his guest.

Rapunzel placed the gift on the bed, making sure it was in a noticeable position as she fixed up the bow wrapped around it. Ruddiger squinted his eyes, confused by what she was doing, but waited to see what Rapunzel would do next.

When she was satisfied, Rapunzel stepped away, wandering back over to the doorway. As she was about to exit, she looked over her shoulder and gazed at Ruddiger. Rapunzel gave him a waving gesture that told him to wake up Varian now, her grin never leaving her face. And then, she vanished back into the halls, closing the door and walking away.

Ruddiger blinked, but moved to stand on all fours. He ruffled his fur, licking some of it back into place, before hopping over to the flat box Rapunzel left behind. He sniffed it over, not finding anything unusual about it, though he knew it must be something for Varian, judging by the Princess’s demeanour. So the raccoon lumbered over the pile of blankets to reach his human’s face. Varian reacted a little, making a quiet sound as he faintly rubbed his cheek against his pillow, but didn’t wake up. Ruddiger chittered to him, getting right up in his face, which did seem to vaguely wake up Varian, who groaned and subconsciously tried to wave Ruddiger away. 

The ring-tailed animal huffed, puffing his fur as he shuffled closer, now licking Varian’s face. That definitely woke up the teen, his face scrunching in annoyance before cracking his eyes open, frowning tiredly at his friend. Ruddiger simply chirped happily, tail held high as he encouraged Varian to stay awake.

Varian took a sharp breath, his brain still dead to the world. He rolled his face, pressing it into his pillow as he tried to find the urge to get up. Ruddiger raised a brow, hopping onto Varian’s back and began pattering on it, making sure the boy didn’t fall asleep once more. Varian groaned again, but began to sit up, Ruddiger slipping off his back.

“I’m up, I’m up…” Varian yawned, brushing a hand through his hair.

As the alchemist rubbed his eyes, Ruddiger jumped over to the end of the bed, chittering to get Varian’s attention. When the teen looked over, he saw Ruddiger patting at the gift, eager for Varian to open it. He blinked, raising a brow as he didn’t remember seeing that box last night. But, judging by how it was wrapped and tied with a ribbon, someone must have dropped it off just before to give to him. That would explain why Ruddiger was pushing to wake him up much earlier than usual.

Varian shuffled over, across the bed, taking the box and placing it on his lap. Before he tried opening it, he noticed a purple envelope under the bow, so he slipped it out and glanced over it. There was no signature on the outside, beyond a fancily drawn heart, so he opened it and took out the card within it. The cover was a picture of the night sky, the moon and stars painted to stand out, and he recognised the style of art being Rapunzel’s. Smiling lightly, Varian flipped it open and began reading the message inside.

** ‘Happy Birthday! **

** I thought you’d like something new to wear, symbolises your maturity.  
I got Eugene’s help with the colouring, we thought blue would work for you this time. **

** Once you’re ready, come to the Throne room. You can probably guess what’s waiting for you! **

** Love, Rapunzel’ **

Varian blinked, having legitimately forgotten that it was his birthday. He had been preoccupied with recovering and suggesting ideas on how to help Corona, but of course, a certain cheerful Princess hadn’t forgotten. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed, and yet flattered. His last two birthdays hadn’t been much, especially since one was spent in prison, though it appears Rapunzel wanted to make this one very special.

Ruddiger peered at the letter too, only able to understand what some of the wording meant. But he beamed when he remembered it was Varian’s birthday too, chittering and squeaking at his boy with joy, rubbing against him with affection. Varian smiled softly, briefly brushing a hand down Ruddiger’s back, before placing the letter to the side and opening the gift. 

Pulling the ribbon off, Varian lifted the lid and looked into the box. As his eyes surveyed what he was given, he realised quickly it was clothing, a new outfit for him to wear. Varian hadn’t worn his previous getup since his kidnapping, mostly wearing casual things while he healed. The only thing he did wear was his goggles, like always. But the sight of new clothing was pleasant, as he had been wanting to change his style, along with a part of him able to see it as a way of moving on from the past and looking to the future. 

Placing the box down, Varian decided to start changing, not wanting to keep the Princess, and presumably whoever else was with her, waiting for long. Ruddiger waited on the bed, tail swishing with excitement. But he faltered when he saw Varian hesitate after taking off his shirt first.

The boy looked to the large mirror in his room, staring at his bare arm and torso. While his wounds had closed up, the scars were left behind. Joining the ones he originally had from his prison cuffs, he now has noticeable white lines along his arms and a tiny one that most wouldn’t notice on his throat. The biggest one was along his side, deep and jagged from where he'd been sliced by the Staff Of Vesuvius. But the one Varian hated the most was the one on his cheek, because it was one he couldn’t cover up with clothing. Not unless he wanted a bandana or to use makeup, though he had been holding back on doing something like that, wanting to try and live with these scars he had. 

Varian moved a hand, brushing it along the mark along his side, glaring at it with soft bitterness. He might be physically better, but there were still plenty of mental issues he was trying to deal with. The worst was touch, often unable to stop himself from flinching, pulling away or tensing when someone caught him off guard and touched him. As long as he saw it coming or they asked for his permission, he was normally fine, but there were still moments where he wasn’t prepared. Though no one blamed him, understanding his reasons and being respectful about it.

He then moved his hand to brush against the scar on his cheek, the pale line contrasting against his skin. Varian was using this one to try and push himself, the first step in getting used to what happened to his body. It was difficult, and would often bring back faint memories of what happened, but he was trying and managing, even if it would take a long time.

He took a deep breath, lowering his hand as he relaxed himself. This wasn’t the time to think about it, as he wanted to spend the day as a mark of his achievements, to see what Rapunzel had planned for him. So Varian glanced over to the box and Ruddiger, the critter giving him a reassuring smile.

Ignoring the scars, Varian changed into his new clothes. As he fixed on the final glove, he turned back to the mirror, looking at himself. His core colours were blue and black, with hints of grey and touches of yellow to highlight some spots. His new vest was actually connected to the pants, creating a jumpsuit of sorts, coloured with the shade of midnight express. His undershirt and apron were a pale sky blue, the buttons on both the shirt and vest being a vibrant strong yellow. His grey and black belt has hanging blue pouches, the clips also the same yellow. The boots are sturdy, coloured black with two straps on both shoes, used to tighten them into place. His gloves matched his boots in colour, but with a dot of yellow on both of them. The final and main feature was a capelet, blue as well, but with the Corona’s sun emblem on his left shoulder. The outfit held a more royal style to it, which made sense given who it was from.

Varian tilted his head, holding his arms up as he shuffled around on the spot, looking over himself. It's not something he’d thought he would ever wear, but he liked it, seeing how well it suited him. Plus, it kind of matched his eyes and hairstreak.

Turning, Varian showed himself off to his raccoon. “What do you think, Ruddiger?” He asked.

Ruddiger cheered and chittered, happily patting his paws together as he clapped. Varian smiled, blushing a little as he looked away, brushing back a strand of hair. But when he glanced back at the gift box, he noticed he left something out. Wandering back over to it, Varian pulled out a cloth, not knowing what it was for. It looked like a bandana, matching his capelet colours, with the Corona symbol on it too. But this one had a little tag, so he grabbed it and read it.

As Varian looked over the words, he smirked and turned his sights to Ruddiger. “Ha, looks like she left a little something for you too.”

Ruddiger tilting his head, crawling over to see his gift. Varian knelt down, waiting for Ruddiger to sit, before he began tying the blue bandana around the raccoon’s neck. When it was secure, Varian pulled away, looking it over. Ruddiger gazed down at it, beaming as he saw that he and Varian were now matching.

The teen chuckled softly, amused by his friend’s reaction. Then again, the little gift did look cute on Ruddiger, and it would probably stop any of the castle staff members panicking whenever they saw the raccoon alone. Apparently, they had a problem when knowing if it was him, or a wild pest. Varian always had a good laugh whenever Ruddiger was chased back to him, because the staff members always looked so flustered afterwards.

Varian glanced over at the clock in his room, reading the time. He supposes it was time they head to the throne room, so he held out his arm for Ruddiger. The raccoon crawled along it, before draping himself across Varian’s shoulders, tail wrapping around the boy like a scarf as per usual. When his friend was comfortable, Varian pulled himself to his feet and left his room.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian had a decent walk across the massive castle, as his room is a fair bit away from the throne room. As Varian came to the last hall, he looked ahead to see the large doors closed, which only really happened when something private was going down in the room. Raising a brow, Varian made his way over, listening and looking for anything.

He couldn’t see lights or moving shadows from under the door, and he didn’t pick up on any unusual sounds, nor anyone talking. Varian glanced at Ruddiger, who gave the boy an encouraging nod, smiling softly at one another. If the teen was honest, he was a little nervous, his typical social anxieties lingering. But it was bearable, not holding him back in any way.

So Varian pressed a hand on one of the doors, noting that it isn’t locked, before pushing it open and sliding into the throne room. It was rather dark, but Varian could make out figures and shapes in the shadows, some moving a little. Ruddiger squinted, able to see better in the dark, though he didn’t appear to be agitated.

But, before Varian could even open his mouth to speak, everything happened at once. All curtains rose, allowing the morning sun to blare in and light up the room with a warm natural glow. Streamers, balloons and confetti rain down, a blue, white and purple colour scheme, matching the banner that rolled open saying ‘Happy Birthday Varian!’ with little symbols and drawings, which looked to be made by multiple people, of things the teen loved or was associated with. Across the room were many dressed up and nicely decorated tables, each holding a set of something, like food, drinks or gifts. Varian’s friends and family jumped out from their hiding spots, arms raised high as they greeted the boy with exhilaration.

“Surprise!” They all cheered at the same time, some louder than others.

Varian blinked with wide eyes, feeling a couple of pieces of confetti fluttering down on him. But he laughed and shook his head, brushing himself off as Rapunzel rushed up to him, her pure white grin covering half her face, along with wearing her pink and creamy dress she always wore on special occasions.

Brushing a streamer off his shoulder, Varian smirked at the Princess. “You’re right, I was expecting that.”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “Ya, that’s why I didn’t try to hide it.” She chuckled.

Varian glanced around the room, his eyes already inspecting every detail quickly. It was all definitely a step up from his last birthday by a mile, even noting how there were more gifts than there were guests, which confused him. Most of the people he saw were who he expected, like Eugene, Lance, the girls, Cassandra, The King, The Queen, Xaiver, his father, but there were also a couple that surprised him, including Adira and Hector in the back. Varian hadn’t even known his aunt and uncle were coming, but the three gave a light smile at one another as a greeting.

Varian looked back at Rapunzel, who was gazing him up and down, proudly looking at his new outfit. She was gushing over it and him as the pair began walking towards the others, who started crowding around the centre of the room, or hanging around some of the tables.

“And look at you! You look amazing.” Rapunzel squealed, gesturing at Varian.

The boy gave a sheepish smile, always easily flustered by attention. “Thanks.” Varian chuckled, holding his arms up to show off his new look. “Never thought a capelet would be nice, but you proved me wrong.” 

Rapunzel gave a grateful look, happy to see that her first gift was already putting a smile on the boy. Pascal, who was on her shoulder, croaked at Ruddiger, shifting his colours to match the bandana hues as a way to compliment him. The raccoon gave a toothy grin, purring loudly.

Varian glanced around at his friends and family, giving them light waves or nods as a quick greeting. But Eugene and Lance slid up to him on both sides, putting on a bro like manner as they talked to him, their chest puffed out with pride.

“Seventeen now, next year you’ll be an official adult.” Eugene pointed out, wrapping an arm around Varian, who thankfully didn’t mind. “You should really pick up on your dating game. Especially looking like that.” He emphasised by poking Varian on the chest, before gesturing to his new outfit.

Varian raised a brow at him. The boy hadn’t even thought about dating since his previous crush on Cassandra, what with being too busy with prison life and then his new job. But he had a feeling that Eugene and Lance were about to change that. How fun...

Lance chuckled, patting Varian on the back. “The ladies will be falling for you.” He winked.

Varian blushed a little, but snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Others in the room laughed lightly with him, amused by the two ex-thieves as always, though Catalina and Angry looked like they wanted to gag. 

The teen glanced up at Eugene. “Only if you’ll be my wingman.” Varian teased.

Eugene gave a fake wounded look, resting a hand on his chest. “It hurts that you wouldn’t assume.”

The two men laughed, pulling away from Varian. Rapunzel raised a brow at them, but shook her head and rolled her eyes, while Cassandra stared with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Before Varian could say anything else, Angry and Catalina jumped forward, the shortest of the pair holding a gift.

Varian looked down, the item in Angry’s hands thrust into his own, the teen nearly stumbling back in surprise. He blinked, glancing between the two girls and the gift.

“Here, and you better like it!” Angry huffed, crossing her arms.

Catalina smiled softly, patting her sister’s shoulder with a light look. Angry raised a brow, but sighed and smiled too, just as Lance joined their side, looking to Varian.

“She’s just a little salty because you’re hard to shop for.” Lance clarified, ruffling their hairs. 

Angry pouted, while Catalina relaxed to the affectionate contact. Varian smirked lightly, before pulling up the gift in his hands to get a better look. He found that it was a flower pot with painted symbols around it. The plant already growing in it was purple, pieces of it hanging off the side. There was a long piece of thin rope wrapped around it, holding the pot in a way that showed he could hang it somewhere.

As Ruddiger leaned in to sniff it, Varian smiled warmly and looked at the three. “It’s beautiful.”

Catalina held her hands behind her back, twirling her foot lightly. “It’s to help you sleep. Lavenders are supposed to calm you and give you good dreams.”

Angry nodded, crossing her arms again. “We have a lot of them around the treehouse.” She explained, gesturing lightly. 

Varian had read somewhere explaining that the scent of lavender helps with sleep, so he understood why they got him this. Sleeping was a struggle for him, starting up again after his kidnapping, so there is a deeper and more thoughtful idea behind this gift.

Gazing down at the potted plant, Varian gave a smile of gratitude. “Then I know exactly where to put it.”

The family gave light nods and smiled right back at him, stepping back to let others have their turn. Varian glanced around, needing a place to put the gift for the time being. Rapunzel caught his attention, gesturing to the one table free of any clutter, so he placed it down there.

When Varian stepped back, Eugene leaned on the table with his elbow, catching the teen’s attention. When Varian looked over, raising a brow, Eugene smirked, twirling his hand as he shuffled around a tiny box skillfully. 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I thought long and hard for your gift.” Eugene smugly said, flipping the box before catching it as he straightened. 

Off to the side, Cass could be heard. “That’d be a first.”

Eugene cast a frown her way, before shaking his head and turning his sights back to Varian. He walked up to the boy, holding out the gift for him. Varian took it, examining it, before lifting the lid.

Inside was some kind of medal, golden in colour with a silver and white ribbon attached to it. The carvings on the centrepiece are the Corona sun symbol, with a star inside of it. Varian blinked, tilting his head as he looked it over. He could tell it was military in style, but he didn’t read much about things like this. 

“What?” Varian openingly questioned, giving Eugene a perplexed look.

“A medal.” Eugene explained, still smirking sharply as he held himself high. “This one’s given to those of great honour and respect, often awarded after performing an act of outstanding selflessness. As Captain, I can award such things.” He rested a hand on his chest, referring to his title.

Varian’s eyes widened, now understanding. He had seen some of his other friends receive medals, like after the time Cassandra first defeated Andrew on Day of Hearts. Rapunzel had even made a crack about him getting one after he saved the city from the red rocks, so maybe she was the inspiration behind Eugene’s idea.

It made Varian feel a little embarrassed once more, a few little doubts in his head, but that was mostly because he still wasn’t used to such positive attention. Before the boy could speak though, Eugene took the medal out of the box, light glinting off of the gold.

Eugene then knelt down, gesturing for Varian to step forward. “Here.” He offered, planning to pin it on for the teen.

Varian paused, hesitating a little, but the encouraging smile Eugene gave made him step over. The Captain moved under the capelet, clipping the medal onto his vest, just in case Varian wanted to hide it away if he didn’t want the attention. When it was secure, he pulled back, as Varian looked it over.

A proud expression spread across Eugene’s face, nodding with a strong glimmer in his eyes. “Wear it with pride, goggles.”

Varian brushed a hand along the medal, before looking back at Eugene with a simpering smile. The man stood up, folding his arms as he did so, the two staring at one another with fondness. Eugene knew how hard it was for Varian to see himself as a good person, a hero, so he hoped that a physical reminder of what he did for them all would be enough to help.

But then Rapunzel jumped in, buzzing with excitement as she held her own tiny box, one neatly decorated with a bow, similar to how Varian’s outfit had been packaged. Varian looked to her, as Rapunzel came very close, beaming as she held out the gift.

“Me next!” She sang, giggling softly.

Varian raised a brow, but smirked and took the box, already beginning to open it. “Excited, huh?”

He slipped off the tie, lifting the lid off to reveal a ribbon. It was shaped like two diamonds stuck together, a line in the middle, along with being the same colour as his capelet. Varian tilted his head, not understanding what it was for. Ruddiger peered over his shoulder, chittering quietly with curiosity.

Pulling his head back up, Varian looked at the Princess with confusion. “A ribbon?”

She smiled, mimicking Eugene before as she also took the small gift out, making a gesture for him to come over. Seems the royal pair both got him something to wear, which made sense as they also collaborated in making his new outfit.

When Varian stepped forward, Rapunzel leaned in, reaching for his hair. “For this.” 

He felt her fingers brush through his strands, using one hand to clump his hair together in one spot, the other to use the ribbon in tying it up. Varian didn’t say anything, waiting patiently to see what she was doing. He was a little nervous over the contact, but she was quick about it.

Then she pulled away, eyeing up what she had done, before grinning and giving a thumbs up. Varian reached a hand up, brushing to feel what she left behind. He found that Rapunzel had put his hair into a very loose side ponytail, the style rounding the upper half of his hair around his head, the ribbon tied into a bow.

He could tell Rapunzel was having fun with his new style, but he was enjoying it himself. Varian had mentioned to her before that he wanted to keep the long hair, so that’s probably where she got the idea from. So he was thankful to find a way to maintain his hair.

Varian gazed at her, looking at her brunette hair as he smirked. “I get the feeling you miss having long hair.” He teased.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, laughing softly. “Oh shush.” She shook her head, before adding on. “But I also have a mural for you, though I haven’t painted the final details.”

He nodded, understanding. “I know it’ll look great. You always create from the heart.” Varian chirped.

Ruddiger squeaked, inspecting Varian’s new hairstyle. He patted the end of the ponytail, cooing softly as Varian raised a brow at him, as if having to tell Ruddiger that his hair was not a toy. The Princess giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

But then she looked to the side, seeing someone else coming over. Her expression became softer, shuffling back to give the two room. Varian followed her line of sight, seeing his father coming over. Quirin paused, taking a moment to look at Varian’s new outfit, along with how much his son has grown. 

“Son.” Quirin greeted, pulling out a wooden box.

He held it out quietly, and Varian already began surveying the item. The material was beautiful, rich wood with metal highlights, but what really caught his attention was the name written on the lid. ‘Alarie’, which was his mother’s maiden name. Varian was curious, as he was faintly aware of the fact that his mother and father both cut contact with their families years ago.

He looked up at his dad, confused. Quirin gazed over him, noticing his questioning look, understanding why his son was hesitating. In truth, Quirin didn’t know the full story behind it either, but he was willing to explain the basics he knew. 

“It was your mother’s.” Quirin clarified, brushing two fingers across the carved in surname. “She said it was an heirloom passed down in her family. She wanted you to have it.”

Ulla had told him this herself, a month before she had passed away. He knew what was inside, but she hadn’t explained the story behind it, merely telling him to give it to Varian one day, whenever Quirin felt like their son was ready. A vague message, but something told him that today was that day. 

He offered the box again, and Varian took it this time. He examined it, feeling how sturdy and well built it was. When he opened it, the inside was plush with velvet, protecting an hourglass. Varian blinked, carefully taking out the item to inspect it. Much like the box, it was well built, the workmanship beautiful, a style that Varian didn’t recognise. It was mostly made out of polishable wood, waves of swirls carving etched into it, with lines of metal adding highlights. The sand inside it didn’t actually look like sand, but some kind of ore or gem broke down into dust. Varian tilted it, watching the insides shuffle and pour around. He could tell this item was old, yet well kept.

He didn’t understand the meaning behind it, or what made it special, but he already knew he would cherish it. Anything from his mother was something precious to Varian, and this was tied to the family he had never met. Wanting to keep it safe for the time being, Varian placed it back in the box, before putting the lid back on. 

Varian gazed up at his father, smiling gratefully as his eyes shimmered. “Thank you.”

Quirin’s expression was soft, proud and warm. The more and more Varian grew, the more he looked like Ulla. He held so many of her features, like height, freckles, intelligence, body shape and even her blue eyes. Honestly, if the boy had been born with ginger hair, he could have past himself off as a copy of her. And yet he was still different to Ulla, making himself his own person, along with carrying some of Quirin’s features.

The father knelt down, reaching out and resting a hand on Varian’s shoulder. The teen relaxed to his touch, as Ruddiger fondly watched his little family. For a few moments, there was silence, before Quirin moved his hand to cup one side of Varian’s face.

“You’ve grown so much.” Quirin stated, smiling with love. “She would have been so proud.”

Varian smiled back, leaning into his father’s touch. For a moment, it really felt like his mother was with them, watching her husband and child. Varian closed his eyes for a moment, letting that feeling sink in. When he opened his eyes, he glanced around at the people in the room with him, his friends, his new family. He really wasn’t alone anymore, and perhaps that is the greatest gift he’s received. 

“Sappy much, Quirin.” Hector commented, snapping Varian out of his thoughts.

The father and son looked to the side, seeing the two other brotherhood members coming over. Quirin rose to his feet, giving Hector a light look, but not saying anything. Though Adira did elbow Hector, who frowned before shaking his head and shrugging.

Varian turned to face the two, secretly excited about their visit. They were always quirky and interesting people to be around, and the pair always enjoyed learning more about Varian, curious to see his talents. Plus, they would often share funny stories about his father, which always amused Varian. 

He then looked to Adira’s right hand, seeing she was holding an item. It didn’t take Varian long to realise it was a sword, placed away in a scabbard with the brotherhood symbol on it. She then held it out to Varian, smirking proudly. 

“Happy birthday, nephew.” Adira congratulated, gesturing to herself and Hector. “From the both of us.”

Varian blinked, but took the weapon from her hands. A sword was not what he was expecting for a present, so he was surprised by it. Still, he unsheathed it a little, inspecting the blade. It was a blueish silver, with the handle around being black with dark leather straps, pale purple and blue gems adorning it, along with the brotherhood emblem clipped on the front. It was new, he could tell, especially with how sharp it was, along with the sizing made for him.

“Oh, ah, thank you.” Varian said, tilting the sword around.

Quirin stared at the blade, a dumbfounded expression. He frowned, glaring at his warrior siblings. “Hector, Adira…” He warned, their gift not impressing him.

Hector shrugged, as if their offer was innocent. “You didn’t say we couldn’t get him a sword.” He pointed out, unphased by Quirin’s stare.

Quirin shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he didn’t press on. Varian sheathed the sword back into place, feeling its weight, as Adira knelt down and gestured to her own sword. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll teach you how to use it.” Adira assured him, clearly expressing what they were going to do with him while they were around.

Varian was tempted to make a remark, but thought better of it. Besides, after what happened, he decided that it might be a good idea in learning how to fight properly, and not just relying on his alchemy. And it’ll be funny if he could beat someone like Eugene in a fight, wounding the Captain’s pride. Plus, he wanted to see how the brotherhood fought, learning more about his father’s history.

Rapunzel joined in once more, catching their attention. “Better pick up the pace, a lot of people wanted to thank you with gifts.” She gestured to the tables holding presents.

Varian’s eyes widened, now seeing why there were more gifts than there were guests. During his recovery, people he’d pass would mostly thank him or make a comment about what happened. Cass’s words had been correcting, in that people had been praising and celebrating him, a far cry from his days when they feared him. 

It made him feel a little guilty, the idea that all these people he didn’t know got him things. Though, it's not like he could deny it now, and allowing it for one day wouldn’t do any harm. 

Lance then chimed up, holding up a finger. “Plus, your cake will be here soon!” He crowed, others perking up at the prospect of dessert. “It’s alchemy themed.” He chuckled, winking at Varian.

The birthday boy glanced around the room again, gazing at all his friends and family. Varian looked down at the sword in his hands, then at his mother’s hourglass box on the table next to him. It all made him smile with such genuineness. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This is perhaps the longest time Varian stayed around at a party. Rapunzel and Eugene, along with input from Quirin, had planned many activities to keep everyone entertained throughout the day, somehow lingering the birthday celebration into the early night, having moved to the ballroom sometime ago. There had been moments where Varian left to get some air or to compose himself, but he was enjoying it all, spending the day with the people that love him. For one day, he didn’t have to think about what happened in the past, what happened during his kidnapping. 

When the sun set, the freestyle dancing part of the party had been dying down, everyone now crowding around Xavier as he told stories. There had been one of those moments where people joined in one by one, all captivated by the old blacksmith’s legends. He was at the head of the table they grouped around, while others took different placements.

Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting closest to him, their chairs pulled up close to one another so they could rest against each other. Lance and the girls were sitting cross-legged on the floor, the father having his arms wrapped around them. The King and Queen were standing, fondly watching and listening. Quirin, Adira and Hector were at the end of the table, all sitting in different ways along their seats. Varian was hovering behind them with folded arms, intently listening to Xavier, Ruddiger curled on his shoulders.

The group laughed as a quick crack of a job the man made, which made Xavier smile as he continued. Varian looked to Adira when she tapped him quietly, holding out a cup of warm cocoa for him. He blinked, glancing up to see Rapunzel and Eugene, at some point, had begun passing them around. Varian smiled, giving a nod to Adira as a thank you, before taking the hot drink. She smiled back at him, before shuffling around to face forward again.

Varian blew at his drink, before sipping it lightly, the rich chocolate and cream taste warming him inside. Ruddiger chittered quietly, leaning in as he sniffed. Varian smirked, using a single finger to pick up a tiny bit of whipped cream, before booping Ruddiger’s nose with it. The raccoon chirped, going cross-eyed as he tried licking it off, making Varian chuckle quietly.

But as Varian sipped again, he let his eyes wander for a moment. When his sights drifted by one of the large balconies, he stopped and looked back, spotting Cassandra. Varian tilted his head, wondering what she was doing away from everyone else. Then again, judging by her posture and demeanour, he could understand what might be wrong. Varian glanced back at the others, seeing they were enthralled by Xavier’s story, before turning and quietly walking off to talk to Cassandra. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

Varian stopped outside the large balcony doors that were wide open, hanging by the side as he observed Cass. She was looking out at the night sky and Corona, Owl perched on the railing as he preened his feathers. Cassandra’s expression was neutral, yet soft, her eyes trying to focus on anything to take her mind off things. Varian could tell she was thinking deeply about something, thoughts lingering in her head, a feeling he was all too familiar with. 

It hadn’t slipped his notice with how quiet she had been while back in Corona, though he wasn’t sure if it was because she’s changed, or because she was still unsure about her home. Cass had also been casting strange looks at Varian, something else he also caught onto, so he had a feeling she might be wanting to talk to him, but didn’t know how. Varian didn’t want to push her, having been waiting to see if she would make the first move, though it appears he would have to speak first.

Varian thought to himself, mulling over some words and what he might say. He glanced at Ruddiger, who gave an encouraging nod and nuzzled Varian’s hair. The boy pet him, before looking forward and began stepping towards Cass. Owl perked up first, swivelling his head around to look at the teen and his raccoon. Cassandra glanced at Owl, before going back to watching the view, already knowing who it might be coming up behind her.

The alchemist paused by the railing next to her, staring out before he leaned against it, turning his head around to face Cass. “You alright?” Varian asked quietly, swirling the hot drink in his hand mildly. 

Cassandra finally looked over to him, eyes briefly scanning over Varian. There was a glint, something in her gaze, an emotion that went by too quickly for Varian to identify. But she gave a nod, her fingers reaching over and brushing through Owl’s feathers, the bird puffing up to the light affection.

“Ya, just needed some air.” Cass explained, pulling her sights back to look at the Kingdom.

Varian followed her gaze, staring out at their home. The remnants of the fight with fire were easy to see, black and ashy grey patches across the city, many of the taller buildings no more. Many streets were currently cut off for renovations, or for being too hazardous. For a moment, Varian thought back to that battle, remembering how ablaze his Kingdom was, washed over by the burning flames of oranges, reds and yellows, screams of people caught in the wildfires. When he was up on the airship, he had seen it all from a high view, one of the very things to push him to make his final move against Andrew and his crew. So, despite the wounds and damages of war, they had won, the Saporians locked away, and the staff returned to the tomb. 

The young alchemist had visited Solana once after returning it so far, having needed to learn about how to deal with magical burns, on both people and buildings, from the research he could find, also from Solana herself. She had been more than happy to help Varian in finding the knowledge in fixing what happened, and it was nice to visit her, so that was a bonus. He made a mental note to revisit her sometime after today.

And with the Saporians, Varian hadn’t seen them since their fight. He was aware that all were alive and recovered well just like him, but he hadn’t gone down to the dungeons to see for himself. He was in no way desperate to see them, and everyone else encouraged the idea as well. 

Varian pulled his sights away from the city, facing the sky instead. The black above him was glinting and glimmering with stars, the moon outshining them all as it watched over the world, the guardian of sleep and the mirror of the sun’s light. He had always been more of a night owl, relaxing better to the comforting shadows and the colder colours. He wondered how Cassandra felt about it herself, having had deeper ties to the moon than others.

“Beautiful night, huh?” Varian hummed, sipping his drink.

Cass smiled softly, leaning in a little more. “You should see what it looks like out on the road.” She mused, closing her eyes briefly. 

Varian laughed softly, lifting his eyes to look at the horizon, thinking about the Walls of Corona. He remembers Rapunzel’s tales, what she and her friends did when they journeyed to the Dark Kingdom, a place that Varian had yet to visit. He always wonders what it would have been like if he had gone with them too, what he could have done and seen for himself.

He glanced back at Cass. “I mean, I’ve never travelled that far from Corona before.” Varian said, eyes flickering back to the sky, petting Ruddiger’s tale. “Maybe one day I will.”

His kidnapping to Mount Glacignis had been the farthest he’s ever been, which isn't the greatest experience when it comes to travelling. But Varian was curious, wanting to see more of the world and what it has to offer. There were many ideas of where to go, what to see. Perhaps he should visit the Dark Kingdom one day, seeing what his aunt, uncle and King Edmund were doing, maybe even offer his own help. Or he could visit each of the seven Kingdoms, seeing what they're all about personally, instead of reading it all in a book. There was even the idea of tracking down the other Elemental Segments tombs and guardians with the help of Solana. Many possibilities. 

And yet, he knew he wasn’t ready for that. After what happened, he needed time before doing something drastic. He still had work to do around Corona, his skills needed in rebuilding his home. He also wanted to refine his anti-magic abilities, get better with wielding it incase other magical threats attack the Kingdom. He was willing to wait before taking his own road trip, but the idea still excited him. 

A soft and sincere smile tugged on his lips, and Varian looked over his shoulder to stare inside, back in the ballroom. It appears that Eugene has started telling his own stories, earning plenty of laughs and chuckles, Lance sometimes adding his own input. The sight told Varian he wasn’t alone, that these people care, that they love him, and right now, that was something he needed.

“But I think I’m fine with where I am right now.” Varian whispered, loud enough for Cassandra and their two animal companions to hear.

Cass looked to him, before her eyes followed his to watch the others as well. However, her expression was different, light sadness, shame and guilt gripping at her. Her gaze drifted down, thinking over his words, his tone of voice. Old thoughts echoed in her head, memories of dangerous powers mixed with ignorant jealousy, black and blue painting those images, the picture of a demon flashing in the back of her mind, that twisted smile forever printed in Cassandra’s head.

Without thinking, she spoke before she could stop herself. “How do you do it?”

Varian blinked, looking back at her as he tilted his head. His eyes softened when he saw her exhausted and regretful expression, unable to look at him. Cassandra pulled herself back to lean against the rail, eyes unable to focus on anything, fiddling with her necklace for comfort. Owl hooted to her, giving a worried looked, shuffling up to her.

Cassandra swirled her tongue, words flowing out of her mouth quietly. “You try so hard, helping everyone and learning to be a better person. Even after everything you went through.” She pulled her hands up, staring at them, thinking about the actions she’s committed. “This redemption stuff isn’t easy.”

She had done many things that weren’t forgivable, once playing the villain, and yet denying what she had become, somehow believing that she was in the right. Cassandra trapped herself in her own lies, its voice being so much sweeter than the harsh truth that she needed the face. What hurt most was how Cass played herself, Zhan Tiri even once pointing out that she didn’t do much, the ex-moonstone wielder being the one to take things too far. The demon had passed her the baton, but Cassandra had speeded off with it. 

Had seen really been that evil and angry deep down? What drove her to be that cruel? Had it all been within herself all along? Would she have still done all she did anyway if Zhan Tiri hadn’t gotten involved? Too many what-ifs with answers Cassandra might not like, forever unable to unsee what she might be underneath. 

And yet others still saw something in her, something beyond her rage. She was in pain, even if that didn’t justify what she’d done. And Varian, the boy standing right next to her, had been one of these people, the one who had gotten closest before she reformed. Despite how scared he had been when they were alone, he was still brave enough to try and reach out to her.

Cass’s eyes dropped, shame tugging at her heart and voice. “Even when I kidnapped you, threatened you. You still tried to help me, the bad guy.”

When she looked up, Cassandra tensed when staring at Varian. She thought over what she just said, what she just asked of him. How could she say such things? He obviously needed the most help right now, not her. And it's not like she had the right to ask him about it, bringing up what she did. 

Varian was gazing at her with a neutral look, thinking over what she just said. For once, those gentle blue eyes made Cass feel nervous, angry with herself for speaking in the first place. She quickly looked away, wanting to change the conversation, not wanting to make it a pity party for herself. But before she could say anything, Varian beat her to it.

“I said before I understood how you were feeling.” Varian hummed, looking out at the city as he patted Ruddiger’s tail, his drink empty by now. “Which helped me understand what needed to be said. Because a lot of those words, they were something I needed to hear back then.”

Cassandra blinked, but listened. His words sounded similar to what he said back in her black rock tower, saying how he understood, how he knew where it would all end, regardless if she won or lost. Things weren’t hopeless, she was being blind and losing herself, and would lose everything if she kept going. One of the many moments where she wishes she stopped and listened.

Varian looked out at his hand, twirling it lightly, eyes locked on his wrist. He couldn’t see the scars, but there was always a phantom feeling around them. His villain days hadn’t been easy, having been hounded by the guards, the people turning their backs on him, spending his days with only Ruddiger by his side. It scares him to think about, especially the moment where he snapped and lost it, when he had seen Rapunzel and her family happy together. It was the moment where he didn’t care anymore, his morals lost as he was willing to kill. His dark temper was what piqued Andrew’s interest, the main thing the man would always tease him about. He knew Varian was dangerous, just as Varian knew that himself.

Curling his fingers, Varian continued. “When I failed and was locked away, I realised what I lost. How foolish I had been.” He sighed, thinking about his rage, who he nearly killed when he thought he had nothing left to lose. “I had needed someone to pull me away, look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn’t worth it. Tell me I wasn’t ok, and that’s alright, but lashing out at others isn’t going to fix anything.”

He then lifted his head, turning it to stare straight at Cassandra. His bold gaze made her flinch a little, but she didn’t step back or look away. Varian observed her, thinking and comparing their times as villains. They had been different in many ways, but there was one major similarity between the two, the core problem of their downfall. 

“I needed someone who would listen.” Varian said, speaking the sad truth behind it all.

Varian had been abandoned in the past, the people around him speaking lies to cast him away, no one taking a single second to let him tell the truth. He had begged for help, but no one was willing to offer a hand, to lend and ear and hear what he had to say. They took away his voice, seeing no worth to it, until Varian pushed things too far so that they had to listen. Even in prison, he had only opened up when Arianna tried, when she allowed him to speak, allowed him to say what lingered in his head. 

And he knew Cassandra had been the same. She wanted to be heard, to be seen as something worthwhile, but felt like she was being covered by others’ shadows, choking down her own words because no one seemed to understand or care. She had been bad at talking to others, so used to being stoic and strong, not letting herself show a sign of weakness for fear of judgement. It's why Varian had let her talk when she wanted to, not interrupting her comeback at him until he had to step in, even if it didn’t work in the end. 

Cassandra looked away, rubbing her arms as she felt the meaning behind those words, the reality they spoke to her. Varian tapped his foot, glancing over himself, eyes settling on his blue streak. He remembers his dreams, the things manifested in his head, what was waiting for him when he wasn’t strong enough. 

“Even then, it still takes time.” Varian admitted, sighing as his shoulders slumped a little. “Some days I’m raging at myself, others I break down in tears.”

Nightmares still plagued him, his body haunted by traumas, senses stressed when he fell into a panic attack. He might have won the fight with Andrew, but Varian was far from being ok, something he already understood. His old fears mixing with new ones, always echoing in his head, trying to chain him down once more. 

“It’s a long process, one that I’m not over with yet.” Varian shook his head, gazing down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. “And I think a small part of me will always struggle to live with it.”

In some ways, it was similar to grief, how he lived with Ulla’s death in his life. He would always miss her in some way, old memories wisping in his head, that empty feeling when acknowledging her missing presence. It never goes away, just becomes quieter over time, easier to live with. And the thoughts of what he’s gone through, his times as the villain, a prisoner and a captive, their scars will forever be there, no matter how faded they become. The marks on his body being physical proof. 

Subconsciously, Varian pulled a hand up and brushed it gently against the scar on his cheek. He couldn’t help but think back to his kidnapping. It had been so quick when they took him, while the following days after dragged on, each passing day worse than the last. How broken and decrepit he had become in the hands of the Saporians. The things they did to him, the things they said to him. Somehow, even after a year, Andrew had a way to push him still.

But then Varian thought about the lighter aspects of those memories. How Cassandra, Eugene, Rapunzel and the animals came to save him personally, how determined they were to bring him home. How Solana comforted him, understanding he was just a child going through hell. The talks he had with everyone, the topic of forgiveness, his mother and fear being discussed, his friends and family being there every step of the way. And how, despite the odds against him, what Andrew said and did to him, how fragile he was, Varian stood right back up and fought for what was right, because he wasn’t giving up. 

His smile returned, raising his eyes to look at the glimmering stars, the one inside him shining the brightest. “But it’s better to keep going, because every day I’m seeing what’s worth living for.” Varian turned sideways,looking back inside to stare at his friends and family, Cassandra following his gaze. “The fact that these people care, after what I did, that’s something I’m not going to throw away again.”

While Varian had earned most of their forgiveness and respect, he often forgot that they did the same for his forgiveness and respect. They had worked to build their relationships, their friendships, requiring trust from both sides to function. It told Varian that they wanted to have him around, that they were willing to fight for him, just as he was willing to fight for them.

Cassandra’s eyes softened, able to form her own smile, even if it was weak. She too couldn’t understand why these people accepted her back, but she knew she wasn’t going to waste it this time round. It was her goal to prove she was a better person now, to earn back their trust and show she was more than the villain she once was. 

“And I know you’ll do the same.” Varian said, drifting his eyes back to Cass, a knowing glint in his gaze.

Cassandra looked back at him, now able to take in the details of Varian she hadn’t noticed before. He had grown, no longer the scrawny four-teen-year old or sought out her attention, but someone wiser, someone who understood how harsh the real world was, yet willing to work with it and become something great. Sure, he was still dorky and small, but he was stronger, his voice louder, her respect for him somehow rising higher. How time changes things, it was always surprising to think about.

Varian nudged her playfully with his elbow, smirking lightly. “And hey, we have each other. Not alone in the same boat.” 

Cass shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. Something about that did make things feel easier, to have someone who understood parts of what you were going through. It’s why his words always reached her in ways that no one else could. 

Ruddiger and Owl glanced between the two, warm looks to their expression. When they made eye contact, they both gave a glimpse of understandment. When their humans had fallen so low, the two animals had been there for a long as they could, knowing there was more to Varian or Cassandra than what others saw. And no matter what happens now, they wouldn’t leave their sides.

Varian gazed at his hair stripe, thinking about the Starshard and what it had shown him, even what it symbolises in this experience for him. “I was afraid of where my path would lead me, given how twisty and rocky parts of it were.” How he once didn’t even want to face the Celestial Stone, too scared to see what it would offer, because he didn’t know what would happen. When Varian thought back on it, he had seen how naive and foolish he was, but he knew better now. “Though, after all this.” He gestured to himself, straightening to emphasise his words. “I’m not as scared to face it now.”

It seemed to be in human nature to either fight or run away from the unknown, scared over what they don’t have control in. As smart as Varian is, even he fell for it. He had to start learning to overcome his fears, learn to see more beyond a first glance. His dreams with the Starshard were enough to show him this.

And Cassandra understood this too, Varian’s words meaning something to her. She may not have had the same experiences as him, but she would take in what he said to heart, wanting to use it for the future. 

“Hopefully if that happens to me, it’s not because of some life-threatening situation.” Cassandra remarked.

Varian raised a brow, before smirking and shaking his head. “It will, knowing our luck.”

“Damn.” Cass snorted, but the two laughed lightly.

That awkward and unsure feeling before vanished, the pair feeling comfortable in each other’s presences. The things said were mostly something only they would understand, personal between them. And as harsh as this topic is, the thoughts behind it, knowing they weren’t alone made it feel more tranquil, even if there would be days where it felt like too much to handle. 

When their laughter died down, Varian and Cassandra turned back to look out at the Kingdom. The things that happened, the things they’ve seen, despite still being so young. It made them wonder what will come next, as their lives were far from over. Maybe it’ll be exciting, or maybe it’ll be tragic, they don’t know, as all they could do is live and see what could happen.

Cassandra paused, biting her lip as she thought to herself. There were other things she wanted to talk about, things she wanted to ask, but she couldn’t find it in herself to speak about those things again. For now, she could accept what Varian said. But she felt like she had to say something else.

“Thanks, for not giving up on me back then.” Cass whispered, her voice soft and grateful.

Varian glanced at her. “Always got to look out for each other, you know...”

They both spared a knowing smile at one another, before gazing at the city, staring at the people passing below. There was silence between the two, the echoing laughter of their friends and family behind them. A cold yet fresh breeze brushed past, waving their hair around. It made Varian lift his head, looking out at the horizon once more.

Thoughts of what Cassandra said before, her comments about travelling, the hints of what she’d seen in the outside world. It made Varian pause to himself, thinking. He glanced at Owl, the bird cleaning his wing feathers, before pulling his eyes up to Cass’s necklace, the Cassandrium he gifted her. 

Pursing his lips, Varian spoke. “Are you leaving again?”

Cassandra looked to him, nodding softly, before drifting her gaze back to the city. “In a couple of days, still need to think about some things.”

Varian understood, knowing she had to search what she was looking for differently than him. Both had places to be, different roles to play, even if they were unsure or confused. And it wasn’t goodbye forever, not by a long shot.

“It was good to have you back, Cassie.” Varian simpered, grateful for what she had done for him, being the first to find him after he was taken. He doesn’t think he could thank her enough for that.

Cassandra hummed, pulling herself away from the railing. “It’s been nice.”

Before she wandered back inside, she reached into her satchel, fishing around in it. Varian raised a brow, watching her, as Owl hopped onto her shoulder, Cass unphased by his perching. After a few seconds, she pulled out a wrapped gift, glancing it over, before holding it out to him. Varian tilted his head, taking it from her as he examined it. 

“Happy birthday, nerd.” Cassandra smirked as she walked off, heading back inside.

Varian’s eyes followed her, until she vanished into the room, his eyes lowering to look at the gift in his hands. Ruddiger chirped, curious to see what he got, so Varian began unfolding the wrapping, careful in case it was a fragile item. Inside he found a simple golden pendant, with no image within it. Varian inspected it, a soft smile on his face as his fingers brushed along it. He had a couple ideas already on what image to put inside it, but he would decide on that later. For now, he had a birthday party to get back to.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When the celebration finally started dying down, late in the night mind you, everyone began wandering off back to their rooms, ready to sleep till noon. Quirin, Hector and Adira had offered to take Varian back to his room, but he declined. But that was because he wasn’t going to bed, not yet, as there was something he’s been meaning to do for a while now.

Before he reached his destination, he had sent Ruddiger away back to their room, wanting to be alone for this, even if it was a stupid idea. The raccoon seemed nervous, noting something odd about his human, but didn’t press on and scurried away. When Varian was sure he was alone, he made his way to the dungeon.

The guards at the doorway had questioned him, but did allow him access as they knew Varian wouldn’t try anything. Besides, the sharp look in the boy’s eyes appeared to be enough for them. So Varian made his way down the stone steps, the place he entered dimly lit by torches along the walls. The freezing air and damp atmosphere were already enough to remind him of his past, the time he spent down here when locked away, so used to the environment. He would glance around from time to time, but his sights were mostly glued forward.

He began passing by the cells, mostly empty ones. But there were the occasional criminals he would walk by, each one looking up and staring at him with different emotions. Of course, most were hostile, though there were some who gave him judging looks, his reputation from the past well known in the shady community. Some looked at him like he was a traitor gone soft, some had a mild glint of fear in their eyes, knowing what he could do, there were even some who stared at him like he was hope itself, the idea that they could be better. Varian would regard some of them, but didn’t stop in his stride, holding himself high, despite how sick he felt inside.

While Varian had thought before about how he wasn’t desperate to see the Saporians, he knew he needed to see them. When he was informed that the Saporians would be moved on a prison barge soon, sent to another island, Varian couldn’t waste any more time. And today gave him enough strength to do it, able to hold back his fears and darker thoughts. He knew everyone would flip once they found out, no doubt one of the guards would mention it to someone like Eugene or Rapunzel. But this was his choice, and he had to do this.

His new heavy boots must have already caught their attention, because when Varian stepped in front of one of the larger cells, turning to face it, all the Saporians inside were looking straight at him. Their eyes widened for a brief moment, genuinely surprised that Varian was here, but they quickly shifted into cold glares. The alchemist did feel a shiver up his spine, but he pressed on with his neutral expression. 

Varian surveyed them quickly, taking note of the new details across them all. Like him, they all had scars on display, from their injuries after crashing, but nothing dangerously permanent. Of course, most of their gear was gone, mostly wearing a shirt, pants and boots, helping in calming Varian’s nerves as they didn’t look as intimidating this time. But they were still scary people to look at, their furious eyes digging into him. 

His sights settled on Andrew, who was casually sitting on one of the flat metal beds, the man’s gaze cold and calm like always. Varian held his breath for a split second, but swallowed and didn’t flinch away. Andrew too had his new sets of scars, including the missing piece of his ear made by Ruddiger. After a moment, Andrew began pulling himself onto his feet, his crew’s bloodthirsty sights never leaving the boy.

“Ah, here comes the birthday boy.” Andrew mused dryly, looking Varian up and down when he came right up to the bars.

Varian raised a brow, but didn’t say anything at first. He was, thankfully, out of reach so Andrew wouldn’t be able to grab him. As much as fear was trying to cloud him, Varian knew he had to play carefully. He didn’t flinch when Andrew came close, didn’t flinch when he inspected Varian, didn’t flinch when he spoke. Andrew was behind bars, he had no power here, which is what Varian had to keep reminding himself.

Juniper scoffed, folding her arms as she rested against her brother. “Come to gawk? This ain’t a zoo, kid.” She hissed, frustrated by Varian’s presence already.

The young teen didn’t pull his gaze away from Andrew, but did speak this time. “Just came to see if my upgrades are holding well.” Varian stated, using all his willpower to keep his voice steady.

Andrew raised a brow this time, judging Varian. The boy hated it, feeling like those disgusting green eyes were able to see right through him, reading him like a book. But he was determined to prove he was past this, that Andrew didn’t know him as well as he thought. If he could, then a piece of his mind could finally move on. 

The Saporian leader tilted his head. “Oh really? No other reason to come see us?” Andrew leaned in, face hovering in front of the bars.

Varian shrugged, folding his arms. “Perhaps, perhaps not. That’s up to you to decide.”

He could tell his words and posture were getting to Andrew, as seeing subtle twitches as the man struggled to control his anger. Andrew wasn’t one who liked being played as the fool, the one who lacked charge of the situation. As long as Varian kept calm and steady, then he was reminding his ex-captor who won this round. 

Somehow, the other Saporians were able to hold themselves back, once again choosing to let their leader do most of the talking, seeing if there was still a way to use the boy, maybe even trick him. 

Andrew clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he lightly bared his teeth. “Got yourself a new outfit and now you’re prancing around like you’re the fucking show.” He sneered.

The aggression in the man’s voice made Varian tense slightly, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. But the teen didn’t step away, continuing to stare down back at Andrew, wanting the man to know that he wasn’t in control, that Varian was no longer a kid he could manipulate. Though that didn’t stop that strange feeling that made Varian aware of all the scars across his body.

Andrew then gripped the bars, leaning in further to pronounce his icy anger. Varian shifted a little, uncomfortable as he stood there, the air around him becoming harder to breathe in. Yet he still didn’t back away, narrowing his eyes and pressing his lips tightly. 

“You and I both know that you belong in here just as much as we do.” Andrew whispered dangerously, his voice echoing in Varian’s head.

For a few seconds, Varian didn’t say anything, thinking over the man’s words. The teen shook his head, a knowing expression across his face as he unfolded his arms. He glanced around the dungeon, observing the hall and cells around him. Once in his life he would have called this home, a sad, dark, and lifeless home. 

But that wasn’t who he was anymore, everyone he loves reminding him of this, the event he just left reflecting this. And his kidnapping had shown him it wasn’t a biased thing, as someone like Solana saw more to him, even if they didn’t know each other at first. Even the magical artifact inside him was trying to show him this, revisiting memories and protecting him from his fears.

“Maybe once, but I was given a chance.” Varian finally replied, drifting his sights back to Andrew, no hesitation in his voice. “The ability to make a change. Unlike all of you, fighting a war that no longer exists.” He used one hand to gesture to them all.

Those words seemed to piss them off further, as talking bad about their heritage, their goals, always had a way to anger them. Some of them jumped to their feet, but made no moves to join Andrew by the bars, their leader raising his head and tilting his chin up in disgust. 

“We fight for our home.” Maisie defended, glaring at Varian with pure hatred.

Varian gave him a look, not convinced by his words. He knew it was beyond that, now only a pointless war that only they wished to continue. Varian understands that it's their culture, their way of life, but that wasn’t the problem in his eyes. No, it was the fights, the murder, their bloodthirsty nature that he didn’t agree with, willing to erase a Kingdom full of innocence because things couldn’t be their way. 

“No, you fight for unhealthy pride.” Varian countered, pointing out the truth behind it all.

Because if it were for their home, they would have done things differently. In the end, it was about their stubbornness, their inability to accept change when it didn’t go their way. Varian was honest in saying he did like Saporia’s stories, the things they invented, the magic they once wielded. If he met a Saporian who was kind, he would have no problem with them. His issue with Andrew and his crew was that they were nothing but heartless people, willing to kill anyone, even the emotionally unstable boy they pretended to be friends with. There was no respect in their nature.

Varian scowled at Andrew, thinking about everything the man did to do, everything he put Varian through. Manipulation, lies, abuse, torture, and so much more. While Varian had come down here to face these people one last time, he knew he wasn’t going to miss them when they’re gone. 

Holding his chin high, Varian kept talking, his unflinching gaze locked on Andrew. “You told me how you hated the people of Corona, thinking they were too sensitive and ignorant for their own good. But look at you, spending every second of your life looking for something that’s not there, all because you can’t let go and move on.” He gestured sharply at the man, before holding his arms up to point out the entire dungeon to him.

Andrew’s glare thickened, staring down at the boy he hates the most. He was normally the one to twist Varian’s words around, but this time the teen was playing with his past sayings. It made him darkly wish he had his hunting knife right here, right now. He should have killed Varian back in those chambers.

Varian then stepped forward, coming right up in front of Andrew. “When I did, I managed to make a life outside these bars.” He taunted by tapping the bars with the back of his hand and fingers, his eyes bitter as he pressed on. “I gained more than a home, I gained a life.”

Sadly, it had taken Varian a second too long to realise what he just did, as Andrew’s hands shot through the bars and grabbed him by the collar. Varian yelped as he was lifted off the ground, feet dangling as he tried prying Andrew off of him, but it was useless. That sense of fear he had been trying to hide was quickly coming back, his eyes wide as his breathing picked up. Now he wished he had brought Ruddiger with him, as Varian didn’t see any nearby guards, and he was sure Andrew wouldn’t give him the chance to scream for help.

Varian could vaguely see the other Saporians smirking, some about to walk over and join their leader, but most of his focus was on Andrew. His smirk was wide, already sickly enjoying the fearful expression on the boy’s face. He pulled Varian closer, the teen turning his head to the side as he shut his eyes, knowing he was going to be hurt.

He shouldn’t have been so foolish, should’ve watched where he stepped, but he had been so caught up in the moment. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Andrew was still in control of him somehow. But he didn’t dare look at the man, trying to hold himself back from making any noises.

When he brought the boy close enough, pressing Varian against the bars, Andrew spoke with a haunting voice. “You’re still just as naive as the day I met you-”

He was cut off by a low growl and hiss, catching everyone’s attention. Varian and Andrew looked down, seeing two bearcats by the boy’s hanging feet, their hackles raised, red eyes narrowed in aggression as they bared their teeth, tails swishing around as they dusted the floor. Varian’s eyes were wide, knowing who these two were. But if they were here, then that meant…

Andrew gasped as a sword shot between Varian and him, nearly slicing the man’s arms. Reacting, Andrew released Varian, who’s feet dropped to the floor, causing him to stumble back. But someone caught him, their hands catching the boy’s shoulders to steady him. Varian shook his head, blinking in surprise, before glancing over his shoulder, seeing Adira. She wasn’t looking at him, her trained eyes focused on Andrew as she pushed Varian behind her.

Still shocked, Varian looked to Andrew, seeing that the owner of the sword who saved him was Hector, his uncle snarling, his feral side shining through, matching his two animals. Andrew looked even more confused, having never met these people, but he could already tell they were ones not to mess with. He held his hands up in defence, but that didn’t ease Hector or Adira.

“I would suggest never doing that again.” Hector growled, drawing his sword back.

The Saporians in the back of the cell froze, staring with wide eyes with what just happened. Andrew didn’t back away far though, trying to understand what was happening, and who these people were. But his attention was caught by Varian again when the teen spoke.

“Adira? Hector?” Varian questioned them, looking between the two. 

Neither replied to Varian, dangerous glares still glued on Andrew. Stepping forward, Adira drew her own blade for intimidation, scowling darkly at the man. Quirin had informed them both on what had happened, so they knew fairly well who Andrew was, and what he did. It had taken all their might to not just come down here and end these people when they first arrived, but it seems like Varian and Andrew just gave them an excuse. 

Varian peered out from behind her, calming himself, but also wanting to make sure neither did something drastic. After all, they didn’t care about killing, or Corona’s laws for that matter. But Adira held an arm up, a gesture telling Varian to stay behind her and make no moves.

Adira then spoke herself. “If you ever break out of here and plan to take our nephew again, we will personally come knocking down that airship of yours.” She threatened, her normally relaxed self gone out the window.

Andrew blinked, one of her words catching his attention. For a moment, he glanced at Hector, the hissing binturongs, Adira, before settling his sights back on Varian. The teen flinched a little under his gaze, but stared right back at Andrew.

Smirking, the Saporian began teasing in a sickly manner. “Cute, and here I thought he only had a daddy.” He ignored Adira and Hector, still wanting nothing more than to push Varian around. “Wasn’t aware he had other family members, besides a dead mum.”

Varian’s eyes widened, before looking away, the mention of his deceased mother used in such a cruel voice hurt to hear. Andrew’s smirk widened, unphased by Hector and Adira’s glares and blades. But then someone else joined in, coming up right behind Varian and placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Varian snapped his eyes up, seeing his father, Ruddiger on his shoulder. The raccoon gave his human a look, now seeing where Varian had run off too. That also explained how his family knew where he was.

“It would do you well to shut that mouth of yours.” Quirin chided, his voice low, even unnerving Varian.

Adira and Hector regarded their sibling, before turning back to face Andrew. The Saporian leader squinted, tilting his head as he looked over Quirin. He knew this one, having once seen the man back when he was trapped in amber. Though, it still baffled him how Varian was related to this person.

But Andrew smirked, putting on his charming tone with an edge to it. “Ah, I don’t believe we ever met. Varian told me a lot about you.”

Quirin raised a brow, staring at his son’s tormentor with no hesitation. “Just as he’s told me about you, Hubert.”

Andrew frowned at that, but glanced around at each of the newcomers in the room. He knew he was outclassed, the tactics he could use wouldn’t work with them around. Plus, he was very wary of the adults, noting that they must be very well trained, and didn’t look like they'd mind killing Andrew and his crew. 

But he didn’t want to back down, so he tried thinking of something. His eyes trailed back to Varian, who was still under his father’s hold, Ruddiger slipping off the man to sling himself along Varian’s shoulders, hissing under his breath. Andrew tilted his head, before glaring at the three warriors. 

“You can’t protect him forever. If not from us, someone else will hurt him.” Andrew argued, crossing his arms. 

Varian glanced away, knowing he wasn’t wrong. After all, it wasn’t just the Saporians he’s pissed off, along with the many enemies people like Rapunzel and Eugene had, who would happily use Varian if it meant getting to them. The thought made him shudder under his breath, but Quirin rubbed his shoulders to comfort him, as Ruddiger cooed at Varian.

Adira shook her head, pointing her blade at the man behind the bars. “Then they’ll learn that he has people who will fight to save him, no matter what happens.” She retorted.

Varian glanced at her, Adira’s words reminding him that he wasn’t alone, that Andrew couldn’t reach him now. Even if Varian was captured again, at least he knew that there were people who would go through heaven and hell to find him. 

Though Hector’s irritation was already high, shaking his head as he stalked up to the bars. Before anyone could react, Hector grabbed Andrew through the bar, grasping the man’s collar like he had done to Varian before. He pulled the Saporian forward, his firm grip surprising Andrew, before Hector hovered his wrist blade in the man’s face.

Adira raised a brow, but didn’t say anything, for once not caring with whatever Hector would do. Varian did tense, the idea of killing sending a shiver up his spine, while his father frowned, giving Hector a look. The two binturongs sat by their master’s feet, ready to strike on command. 

“Maybe we should use you as a message.” Hector hissed, baring his teeth at Andrew.

Quirin shook his head. “Hector…” He warned, but he knew it was useless.

Andrew stared with wild emotions, even fear. Despite how lanky Hector looked, he was frighteningly strong, which is why Andrew didn’t even bother trying to pull away, the sword in his face not helping that case either. But he still had to do something, and he already had a feeling they’d all listen to one person in this hall.

“Using others as your shield, kid?” Andrew remarked, peeking out to the side to glare at Varian.

Varian frowned, but the sight did scare him. Even if he hated Andrew with all that he had in him, Varian didn’t want to be somewhat in charge of his death. Besides, the Saporians still had to pay for their crimes, death would just let them go. 

Adira placed her blade away, crossing her arms as she snorted. “He has people who care. Unlike you, it seems.” She gestured behind Andrew.

The man raised a brow at her, before craning his neck around to stare at the back of his cell. His own crew were cowering away, making no move to help their leader, leaving him on his own. Andrew glared at them all, seeing what Adira was saying, which annoyed him further. But he snapped his head back around when Hector shook him a little, drawing the blade closer. 

Hector glanced over his shoulder at his nephew. “What do you say, Varian? Can I take this one out?”

Varian blinked, realising that Hector was giving him the choice. The boy paused, thinking to himself over it. The expression on Varian’s face made Andrew feel nervous, scared even, thinking the teen might actually allow it. Right now, Varian has full control over his life, and Andrew had tortured the boy, so he felt like death was a high chance of happening right now.

But Varian shook his head, his voice uncaring. “No.” He huffed, turning away. “He isn’t worth it.”

Andrew glared at him. While the man wasn’t seeking out to die, Varian’s choice of words angered him. The alchemist was holding himself together somehow, no rage, no tears, no nervousness, once again reminding Andrew that he meant nothing anymore in Varian’s life, just something he wanted to move on from and forget. It wounded the man’s pride.

Hector shrugged, looking back at Andrew. “Guess there’s no point in cutting up trash.” He released the man, who stumbled back away from the bars. “Be grateful for this mercy.”

Before Andrew could retort, the brotherhood was already walking away, Quirin guiding Varian away with them. None of the Saporians said anything, no longer wanting to risk or push it, even Andrew.

Varian let out a deep breath, brushing his hand through Ruddiger’s tail for comfort. He hadn’t realised how his legs felt like jelly, having used a lot of energy to keep himself standing tall. He glanced down at his feet, seeing the bearcats by his side, purring at the boy and showing that they were still protecting Varian.

The teen pulled his eyes up, looking between the adults walking with him. Adira and Hector relaxed in their postures, giving Varian light smirks when they glanced at him. Quirin smiled at him too, but Varian knew he was in trouble for the stunt he just pulled. But he didn’t care, a part of him finally feeling free from Andrew’s hold. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Adira and Hector left to go to their guest rooms, as Quirin took Varian to his bedroom, of course giving his son a scolding for going down to the dungeons alone. But the two hugged it out in the end, as Quirin did understand the reasoning behind it all. The father said his goodnights to his child and Ruddiger, before leaving to go to bed himself.

Though Varian didn’t go to sleep just yet, wanting to finish something off. The alchemist was sitting by his desk, putting the final touches to a small project he’d been making for a few weeks now. He created a type of metal lantern, one that would generally require a torch to be complete, but Varian was planning to use a different kind of fire. 

When he clicked in the final pieces, Varian leaned across the desk to reach for a jar, the one he had stored his Phoenix feather in. Pulling it over, Varian opened the lid and took out the item inside, feeling the warm magic swirling in it. He twirled it lightly, before placing it in the container he made, clicking the quill of the feather into place, holding it upright and keeping it secure. Once that was done, he closed it and pulled back, looking over his invention.

Varian lifted a finger, pressing it on a dot on the lantern's base. Immediately, the fiery feather reacted, producing a warm relaxing glow. Varian smiled proudly, resting his chin on his arms as he allowed a moment to simply stare at his creation. He would probably find better usage for the feather later, but for now, he would settle on using it as a nightlight and torch for himself. He had found that the luminescence magic calmed him in his sleep, his subconscious reacting to it. 

He lifted his head, grabbing the lantern's handle to hold it up. Turning in his chair, Varian looked at Ruddiger, who was laying around on the bed, watching his human. Varian held his new creation high, showing it off.

“What do you think?” Varian queried. 

Ruddiger chirped, ears flicking happily. It was all Varian needed, pulling himself up to get ready for bed. He wandered over to the side of it, placing the lantern down on his bedside table, before going off to change. Though as he did so, he glanced around at all the gifts he received today. The maids had dropped them off during the party, so he was going to have to organize them in the morning. But all in all, today has been great.

Slipping into his pyjamas, Varian untied his hair and brushed a hand through it, yawning quietly. He wandered back over to his bed, smiling fondly at Ruddiger, who was already curling up to fall asleep. But as Varian reached to pull his blankets back, he noticed something resting on his pillow. It was a sheet of paper, though something was off about it. Blinking, Varian picked it up, sitting on the bed to look over it, using the Phoenix magic from his nightlight to get a better look.

It was a note of some kind, and it looked familiar. Along the edges, he saw crystallized amber clinging to it, but the words were uncovered, so he could read them. It quickly clicked with him, this was his father’s letter when he was trapped. It seems Quirin kept it somehow, and was now letting Varian finally read it. So the boy’s eyes began scanning the words, seeing his father’s message. 

**‘ Son, I love you  
I know that’s something I don’t say enough, and it took this to make me see that. I’m sorry, for many reasons. I know it won’t fix things, but it needs to be said before it’s too late.**

**There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, about my previous life. I used to live in another Kingdom, far from Corona. I served my King, one of his three top warriors. We all took an oath to protect the world from a dark power, one that could destroy everything. It is where these black rocks came from.**

**When it became too much, my King sent us away. Those rocks took away much from me. I lost my home, my people, my placement. I lost the ones I called my siblings. I could only be so thankful that it didn’t take away the love of my life.**

**Your mother and I arrived at Corona, deciding to start a new life, moving on from all that happened. That’s when you arrived.**

**I never thought I’d have the chance to be a father, my original job took up most of my life. But how I’m glad I had the opportunity for you to be in my life. You’re bright, eager to help and talented, much like your mother.**

**However, life wasn’t done with me yet. We may have escaped the darkness once, but other forces beyond my control took your mother, and illness with no cure.**

**I believe that’s when I started to fail you as a parent. I felt like I couldn’t do it without her, that it hurt to look at you because you reminded me so much of her. I shouldn’t have, I should have moved past the grief and been there for you, but I let it cloud me.**

**So when these rocks came back, I feared I would lose everything again, including you. It’s why I didn’t want you to touch them, to let me handle it. I had to watch my first King lose his son to save him, I didn’t want to do the same, even if that meant pushing you away even more.**

**I always thought distance was the key to safety, but it isn’t, I see that. It only forced you to try harder, all for me. You didn’t have to, Varian. For I love you, I always have. You are the reminder of what love means for me, and I took it for granted.**

**Please, whatever happens to me after this, I want you to stay safe, to live your life even if I can’t be there. I’ve let fear run my world for too long, and I’m paying the price.**

**I’m proud of you, my son. I always have, so I hope you never forget that.**

**Love, your father. ’**

Varian brushed a finger along some of the words, taking in the letter and its message to him. Things have changed since those days, but some of the writing still meant something to Varian. His father’s love for him, even when Quirin struggled, along with the idea that it was time to stop running from it all, to face fear and learn to live with it. Something Varian was trying to do.

He sighed softly, but there was a faint smile on his lips. Varian placed the letter by his nightlight, seeing the patches of amber reflect the warm glow. Varian gazed at the two items, before sliding under the covers, feeling Ruddiger by his side. The teen looked up at the roof of his room, thinking deeply. But his eyelids were growing heavy, so he turned on his side and began falling asleep.

“Night, Ruddiger…” Varian breathed, faintly hearing his friend chittering tiredly, before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After what felt like a minute of him sleeping, Varian cracked his eyes open, feeling strange. He blinked in confusion upon seeing the black and white world shared between him and the Starshard. Ever since his near-death experience, Varian hadn’t been back to this place. He supposed it was because the Starshard didn’t need to show him anything else, so then why was he back now?

Feeling a little nervous, Varian sat up, glancing around the area. He saw the Celestial stone, hovering over its throne of crystals like always, glittering magic flowing around it. The cluster pulsed with a soft glow, as if greeting Varian back to this world. He tilted his head, still unsure of what was going on, but began pulling himself to his feet.

He could feel the Starshard’s energy, it was calm and relaxed, seeing no threats or dangers to warn Varian about, so that did ease the boy. Brushing himself off, Varian made his way over to it, passing by its clumps of crystals. He would gaze at them, sometimes brushing a hand across a couple to feel their smooth and cold texture. He had no fear towards them anymore.

Just as he stopped in front of the Starshard, Varian heard something rattling, the ghostly sounds somewhere behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing those white chains still wisping around, unable to reach the young teen. The sight only made Varian sigh, the lingering dark thoughts teasing him with its manifested form. For now, he was safe, but he knew there were going to be days he would struggle, days where the chains could reach him again.

He hugged his arms, looking away as he made sure to keep himself calm, telling himself that it was fine, that he was fine. But as he did so, he heard something else, something new. It sounded like…a child giggling?

He frowned, glancing around to find the source of the noise, but it echoed, its location and mystery to him. Then he felt something behind him, and Varian flicked around, at first seeing nothing. But then his eyes drifted down, staring right into the eyes of another, or rather himself.

He gaped at the sight, seeing a younger version of him standing before him, a white silhouette too. Judging by their size and style, he guessed they were around the age of five to six, big eyes gazing at him with curiosity. It made Varian step back a little, very confused by what this was meant to mean. The child version of himself tilted their head, waiting to see what he would do.

Then Varian remembered the first time he came to this place. He had seen a figure, one who ran from him, yet guided him to the Starshard, perhaps this was that figure. So unlike his fears’ physical forms, this one might mean something good. 

He knew there was symbolising behind this version of him, so he paused to think about it. But it didn’t take him long, those innocent young eyes still staring at him. This was the part of him full of wonder, creativity, that inspired him to do great things, to have big dreams, the part of him that looked for the good and hope in everything, to see the beauty of the world around him. This was his inner child, the part of him he had been ignoring too long, the part he thought was useless and meant nothing, the part he belittled because he felt like no one cared. 

His shoulders slumped, feeling light shame, but his younger self smiled, as if telling him it was alright. But he knew it wasn’t, and that turmoil over hating himself became a lot harder to agree with when seeing his inner child, it was almost like insulting a kid in real life, yet with darker meanings behind it.

Varian sighed, kneeling down in front of his other self, who tilted their head again, still not saying anything. Varian reached out, placing his hands on their upper arms, his eyes looking them up and down. He realised that there was one last person he had yet to apologise to.

He suddenly pulled his younger self close, wrapping his arms around them in a strong hug. He felt them shuffle a little, but they didn’t pull away. Varian’s eyes watered a little, whispering out. “I’m sorry…”

He could feel them move their head a little, before their arms rose after a few seconds, hugging him right back, burying their face into the crook of his neck. Varian gave a sad smile, thoughts in his head becoming much clearer. He lifted his eyes to look at the Starshard, which quietly watched the teen and his child self, and Varian gave a look of gratitude. 

One step at a time...

.

.


End file.
